You Were So Real
by blueeyedinnocene3
Summary: Kara Sharper's life wasn't normal but it wasn't weird either just different..yet things tend to change whether it be for better or worse. Follow her life after trying to save a girl from a kidnapping and meeting mutant turtles. That's right, those mutant turtles! Based off the 2012 series. DonniexOC. I own NOTHING!..but my character..and her family..and some friends *points at pic*
1. Introduction

You were so real

Character info:

Name: Kara Sharper

Age:16

Height: 5'6

Hair length &amp; Color: Short, thin, &amp; black (profile pic if shown)

Skin tone: Medium tan

Eye Color: Blue(left) Purple(right). Has Heterochromia

Weight: Medium. Not too thin, not too fat. I ain't telling you anything else! But I have muscles, that's all you need to know hehehe.

Traits/Personality: I'm a kick boxer. I'm a pretty nice person but if you set me off get ready to get a one way ticket to hurtville! But it doesn't take a lot to get my temper rising. I'm a goofball but I know when a situation is serious and needs to be taken seriously. I'm always there for a person in need whether it is a shoulder to cry on, lean on, or to protect in any situation. I'm not one of those girls who goes out looking for love because I'm happy to be single and I know my soul mate will appear when we're both ready. I drive a scooter since I'm not old enough to get a license...yet, hehe. I love food, especially fair food! I don't like scary movies or stories...and I think that about sums it up...Guess you'll know what you need to know in my backstory!

Welcome again! I guess I should start out with my family, huh? I have my mother, father, and oldest sister. My father's name is Kevin, he is a famous musician in a band called "Blindsided Warriors." I know, it sounds corny but that doesn't stop his fans from loving his music. My mother, Rachael, is a famous fashion designer with her "Sheik &amp; Elegance" catelog. And lastly, my sister, Sara. We're practically twins, even though she's taller, has longer hair, and her eyes are opposite of mine...ok, we're not twins but you get what I mean! She followed in my father's foots steps in the music business. She is the lead singer in her band and is just as famous as my father.

I know what you're thinking but before you say something shut up and let me continue. My mother and father wanted me to have my own choice in what life I wanted so when she was pregnant she hid it from the world with the help of some really close friends of hers and dads. When I was born I was raised by my aunt but my parents would visit me everyday despite their jobs so I knew they were my parents. When I was old enough to speak clearly they gave me the choice to be shown to the world or continue living a normal life and I chose to live normally and thats how it stayed until I began to get picked on at school one day because my eyes were so different so my father (and eventually my mother) agreed to take me to self defense classes. I chose kickboxing cause it looked so awesome and turns out I have a knack for it! But when my first match came up and my opponent saw my eye colors he began to use that as a distraction and won the match. I was devastated and my father noticed this so he took me aside and introduced me to a close friend of his named Hamato Yoshi. (Ha! Didn't think there would be a connection, huh?!)

Anyways, despite the difference of self defense, his being ninjitsu and mine kickboxing, he trained me to use my senses and to fight blind, well blindfolded, and I grew close to him, loving him as a second father. When my birthday came up I invited him to my party but he never showed up. Infact, he just disappeared from the earth all together. No sign of him..no note or anything. It broke my heart but I continued to train with a different master. I grew stronger but it didn't feel the same without him.

Well, when I was old enough I decided to move out and live on my own at age 15. My mother was furious at the idea but my dad understood that to stay hidden from the world I would have to leave them. After painful goodbyes, specially from my sister, I left and headed for New York. Even though the goodbye was heartbreaking my parents kept in contact with me and paid for the hotel/apartment I was staying at. It was the top too! Freaking penthouse! It was awesome! But I realized I had to find a job as soon as possible so I set out and looked for one.

Since I didn't know my way around New York I ended up in the slums and found a flyer for an underground boxing tournament. I signed up immediately. As you know there were buff guys that looked like they were on steroids and of course, me being me I was mocked when I entered the rink, after putting on the appropriate gear and I used the technique Master Yoshi taught me and had the referee blindfold me before the match started and when it did, boy did I rock! I could sense their shock and awe as I took the guy down, winning $5,000! I was approached by my now manager, and close friend Casey Jackson.

It's been a year now and i'm called "The Blind Bandit" now which I don't mind, its pretty catchy. Even though I chose this life I share my father's talent for music. I can play the guitar and sing, not as good as my sister but still good. My life was perfect but little did I know the next time I would walk out the apartel (apartment/hotel) my life would turn upside down.

There! That's my character profile of Kara Sharper! I hope you all enjoyed it. I will get started on the TMNT story soon! If you haven't guessed its going to be Donnie/OC. This is my first attempt at writing a story so go easy on me. Haha xD


	2. Rise of the Turtles

It was Tuesday night and Kara had just finished her kickboxing match so she was covered with bruises and a busted lower lip but it didn't bother her for she always enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline she felt with each punch and kick she received and threw back at her opponent, plus the pay was awesome.

She breathed in the not so fresh air and let out a slow sigh as she tugged on her hood of her black, sleeveless jacket vest that covered her favorite black cap and eyes. She jumps in surprise hearing a sudden shout, "I love it up here!" She chuckles, thinking someone was having a good time and continued on home.

Normally she would of ridden her scooter especially since she's been hearing strange rumors of kidnappings around the area recently but it was in the shop due to crashing into a pole while trying to avoid running over a stray cat. She was an animal lover but that event was gonna cost her some cash. She shrugged it off and felt for her taser and pepper spray she kept in her jacket pockets.

You never know, right? She stopped at a four way corner and was getting ready to cross the streets when she saw two people walking towards to where she was heading and noticed a girl looked about her age, maybe a year younger? And an older man with hair all over his face except for the top of his head. Judging by the color she assumed they were father and daughter..unless she was into older men. She raised a brow at her own thought but shook it away and looked down as she thought of her own family, missing them dearly.

She sighed softly, keeping her head down while crossing the street thinking about them when she jerked her head up hearing a car coming her way. She turned her head seeing the front of a white van and jumped back in time to see it stop right infront of her. She stood still for a moment observing the strange insignia on the side and saw a guy walk out wearing a business suit and had a blank, zombie like look on his face. She stomped her foot, trying to get his attention and glared. "Hey! I was walking here! Look where you're going next time!"

That got his attention as he turned his head to look at her, keeping that strange, neutral look on and ignored her turning to leave. _"Wha...he..he ignored me! That's it!" _She was about to tell him off when she heard a scream on the other side of the van. She snuck around to the other side and saw them trying to take the guy and girl away.

She narrowed her eyes while adjusting the cap on her head, pushing it farther down to tighten its grip around her head and she ran at the one that ignored her, kicking him to the ground having her stand ontop of him. She pointed at the ones that grabbed the people and grinned. "If I were you I would leave these people alone and walk away before you enter the town of hurtville. Population: You." She grinned harder, liking what she just said and had to remember to write that down before she got into a fighting stance.

The four brothers were whooping and hollering with joy and excitement while running and jumping along the rooftops of New York. They skidded to a halt as the oldest, Leonardo, wearing the blue ninja mask and carrying twin katanas strapped to his shell looked up at the sky along with his brothers. "Alright guys, it's getting late. We should probably head back home." His brothers groaned in protest but turned to leave anyways.

Donatello, with the purple mask and staff stopped and pointed. "Hey guys, look at that." He stared in awe at the girl walking with the guy. The others walked up next to him as his eyes widened, drool dangling on the side of his mouth while his heart pounded loudly in his chest. "She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" He said in a low, in awe voice.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raphael, with the red mask and sais strapped to his sides says in a bored tone.

Donatello blinks out of his trance and turns his head towards his brother. "My point still stands.." but before he could finish he saw the white van almost hit a pedestrian and blinked not noticing the person til now. Hearing the person shout at them he could tell it was another female.

"That was actually pretty good." Leonardo said aloud hearing her catchphrase.

"Yeah, the girl's got guts." Raph said with a grin while crossing his arms across his chest.

"We should help them! There's too many for that person to handle." Donnie looked back seeing the girl getting into a fighting stance one that seemed familiar yet strange to him at the same time.

Leonardo placed his hand on Donatello's shoulder to stop him. "Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're suppose to stay away from people, and bathrooms." He held his arms up to his chest in a scared manner but was clearly using it for emphasis.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when did heroes ask for permission?" Raphael asked with an annoyed expression.

"Well I'm going." Donatello said before jumping off the roof noticing the girl was already in action, his two brothers following right behind him. Leonardo sighed in annoyance but followed his brothers.

Kara hopped off the one she was standing on as it slowly rose his expression not wavering as she charged the two that were holding the man but was grabbed by a different one. She blinked seeing they all looked the same and raised a brow before punching him in the face causing him to let her go. She winced and shook her hand feeling as though she just punched a metal door. "What are you.." She said to herself curiously but blinked seeing a turtle land beside her wearing a red mask. He shouted at the one she stood on and punched him only for him to stumble back a little.

Wait, she shook her head and stared in shock at what was next to her. "A turtle?!" She shouted making him glance her way and give her an annoyed look.

"Great.." He took out his sais seeing the guy was advancing and charged while yelling a battle cry.

She shook her head thinking it wasn't the best time to get distracted as she jumped up, doing a roundhouse kick to the one that threw the dad, hoping its a dad and she isn't a creep, but he caught her foot and threw her aside as if she was just an object that barely weighted anything and hit a wall, hard. She groaned and looked at the events unfolding seeing more turtles joining the fight.

Donatello noticed the girl get thrown against a wall and winced knowing that must of hurt for someone without a shell but shook his head as he threw his staff at the guy that picked up the girl and caught her in his arms. He gave her a small, sheepish smile only to have her scream at him, making him scream back in fright and drop her.

"No no don't worry. We're the good guys." He said calmly while slowly approaching her but she continued to scream while backing away from him and looked behind her as two men were advancing towards her.

He reached down for the girls hand, giving her a reassuring smile but blinked, glancing up as the other girl with the hooded vest had jumped over him and the girl they were trying to rescue, slamming her arms against their necks making them fall. She had her back to them but turned her head to look his way. He squinted his eyes not able to see her eyes but noticed the bruises and bleeding lip and felt sympathetic for her but gasped. "Look out!" He said as the two grabbed her legs and pulled her to the ground, banging her head against the concrete ground causing her to black out.

Just as soon as he felt the girl's skin against his his brother, Michelangelo whacked him upside the head with his nunchucks. He glared at his youngest brother which gave the men time to attack, sending them into a pile of trash, throw the girl in the van and drive off after closing the door. Donatello yelled in panic, chasing after the van after retrieving his staff.

After failing that mission Donatello and his brothers would return to the road to find a manhole and noticed the girl passed out in the middle of the road. He walked over to the girl and noticed her arms were muscular yet slim and they also had bruises and scraps on them. He looked over to his brothers as they gathered around her. "We should bring her with us..we can't leave her here."

Leonardo looked over at his brother then down at the girl. "I don't know. We don't know what Splinter will say about this..." but knew his brother was right. He picked up the girl and blinked realizing she was a little heavier than she appeared but didn't show it as they dropped down a manhole, heading back to their lair/home. He sighed and knew they were going to get into real trouble after this.


	3. Rise of the Turtles prt 2

Kara woke up, slowly blinking her eyes but quickly shut them from the naked light bulb that shone above her. She moved her arms over her eyes, rubbing them but stopped feeling her hood wasn't covering her head and her cap was gone but instead felt bandage wrap.

She jolted up only to regret that decision, holding her head in pain. "Ugh, it feels like someone pushed my head through a wall.." She groaned under her breath ignoring the pain as she went searching for her cap.

She began to observe her surroundings taking notice of the lab equipment and tools wondering if some mad scientist or something lived here but quickly shook that thought, not wanting to scare herself, as she wandered around.

She smiled once she found it on a table and snatched it up, dusting invisible dust off of it and placed it back on her head. She looked at her arms and noticed they were bandaged up as well. "What happened.." She thought to herself as she began to look for the exit but froze hearing voices outside the door.

She slowly walked to the door and peeked through the crack. _"Holy cow, Turtles! Oh yeah, now I remember!" _She thought to herself as the memories flooded through her brain. _"The girl..what happened to the girl? Is she safe? Wait..is that a rat?! Holy cow, it's a giant rat! Kara, you've officially step into a sci-fi horror.. I gotta get out of here...but how.." _She closed her eyes to think of a plan but couldn't concentrate as she hears the rat begining to speak, noticing he sounded familiar.

"Not only did Raphael alert the kraang but you got caught on video." The rat said with a stern voice as he looked to the red masked turtle. "_So, his name is Raphael? Cool." _The red one, or as he is called, Raphael looked up at him.

"Sensei, he's the angriest, nastiest guy you've ever met." He started but was interrupted by the orange masked turtle.

"Except for you." He said with a smug smile on his face which received a slap from Raphael.

Kara couldn't help but giggle but quickly covered her mouth hoping they didn't hear. It seemed like it worked for they continued on or so she thought as the rat known as 'Sensei' glanced towards the room she was in but looked back down at the turtles as Raphael continued speaking his stern look became more stern. "Oh, I did not realize he said such mean things, Of course, you had no choice but to Jeopardize your mission!" He said as he put his face closer to the turtles before stepping back. "You are ninja. You work in the shadows, in secret! This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence, in high definition."

She blocked out the rest of the conversation and slowly stood up. The rat reminded her of her own Master Yoshi and she tugged her cap flap over her eyes as if to stop someone from noticing her pained expression even though no one was around. _"That's it, the minute they turn their backs i'm leaving this place.." _

After a few minutes she squatted down, watching them all leaving to a different room and took this opportunity. She slammed the large, garage looking door open and bolted out of there, running for the exit.

Raphael noticed this and glared, already angry and ran after her jumping to tackle her down but she reacted first, jumping up and over him using his shell to leap for the exit.

She smiled, almost over the railings that looked like the ones they used for the trains. Not hearing the "Don't let her get away!" for she was too excited about leaving it behind she didn't feel the chain wrap around her, capturing her arms til it was too late.

She looked down, gasping as she was pulled back and fell to the floor on her side, by their feet. "Ngh, hey! Let me go! I know my rights as a U.S Citizen!" She struggled to get loose hearing a laugh and glanced up hearing it come from the orange masked one.

"Haha! She's pretty funny." She scowled up at the orange masked turtle.

"Careful, Mikey, she may have a concussion." The purple masked one said as he bent down to her level. "We're sorry..you've been out cold for two days. My name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie or Don." He said with a smile, showing off a gap between his teeth. She found it oddly cute but stopped.

What he said slowly sunk in as her eyes widened. Two days..._"Two days?!Casey is going to flip! What about mom, dad and Sara...wait! I missed 10 meals already! I should get take out..."_ She turned her head seeing the orange one push Donnie out of the way with a big, happy grin on his face.

"I'm Michelangelo! But you can call me Mikey. The temper king over there is Raphael but you can call him Raph." She looked over at Raph and grinned seeing his temper starting to rise. "And theres Leonardo or Leo." He gave a simple nod and then her attention was on their Sensei's.

"And lastly is Master Splinter."

He was stroking his beard looking at her obviously deep in thought. "Tell me child, what is your name?" She tilted her head to look at him but that voice..it kept distracting her, reminding her of her childhood. She looked down as she started remembering training sessions with her Master Yoshi. She bit her lip, feeling the scab already peeling and slowly sat up, feeling the chain loosen now that Mikey has let go. "Tell me yours first..I want your real name" She asked with a calm, quivering voice. She had to make sure, she had to know as she lifted her head some, looking directly at him with her blue eye.

The brother's stood still as they watched the stranger talk to their Sensei, the air around her getting tense. Since Donnie was closer to her he gasped seeing how beautiful her eyecolor was.

It was darker than his brothers but it had a shine to it like water. _"Fascinating.."_ He thought but snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his Sensei speak.

"My name was Hamato Yoshi." He said still staring at the girl but his expression changed to surprise.

Donnie quickly looked back at the girl and saw her trembling, tears running down her face. Donnie looked worried as he reached over to touch her shoulder but fell back when she jumped to her feet, the chain falling to the floor around her, her hands clenched into fist. _"Uh oh. That can't be good.."_

Kara charged at him, anger and pain taking over as she started to attack him doing a punck/kick combo but he would either dodge or deflect it. The boys went to jump in but Master Splinter gave them a look telling them not to intervene

"I thought you were dead! You left without telling me...without a single goodbye! You..you left me." With each sentence her attacks grew weaker. When he caught her punch he could hear the sadness in her voice, her fist trembling in his hands. She sniffed while taking her hat off with her other hand and looked him straight in the eyes revealing her purple eye as tears continue to fall.

His eyes widened as a memory of him as a human training a small girl with the same eyes. He let go of her fist and reached over placing his pawed hand on her cheek. "Kara...I am sorry. I am sorry I have caused you so much pain. The way I am now..I did not want you to see me like this."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight fearing if she let go he would disappear again. "I don't care! I wouldn't have cared back then either! You were my mentor, you trained me! It wasn't the same without you." She cried into him as he held her tight, his ears lowered in sadness feeling ashamed for leaving his student behind like that.

"I am sorry.." he whispered, closing his eyes as he held onto his first student closely.

The boys were in silent shock at what they were witnessing. Their eyes buldged out and their mouths hanging wide open in complete confusion.

Mikey, of course, breaks the silence and heartwarming scene. "Uh...ok, am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" He said looking over at his brothers as they sigh, Leo smacking his forehead.

Chapter 2 guys! Oh, i'm so excited! I hope you all enjoyed this and keep looking out for more coming. I hope I put down their behaviors correctly..


	4. Turtle Temper

Kara sat on the couch with her eyes closed as she recalled the conversation about what had happened awhile ago.

_"So you were Master Splinter's first student?" Leo asked curiously, he and his brother sat in front of her and Splinter in a line. She nodded to him looking at him with her eyes uncovered and he couldn't help but stare in awe at her eyes. They were so unique and beautiful. I'm sure all of my brother's thought that as well. _

_"So let me get this straight." Donnie started with his hand on his chin like he usually does when thinking. "Your parents hired Master Splinter to teach you self defense so no one would recognize you during a fight?" _

_Leo looked over to her as she nodded again, opening her mouth to speak. _

_"Sort of. I was already learning kickboxing but as you said, so that no one would recognize me, he taught me how to fight using my other senses other than my sight. I'm sure he has done the same for you guys as well, right?"_

_Leo rubbed the back of his head looking away in embarrassment. "We uh..haven't gotten that far yet in our training." He looked over at Mikey noticing he was openly staring at her for the longest time, not having said a word til his eyes widen and he stood up, pointing at her. _

_"I knew it! I knew you looked familiar!" He left, going to his room while laughing to himself. _

_Everyone could hear him throwing things everywhere and Leo sighed before looking back at her. "You'll have to excuse Mikey, he's a bit childish." _

_She giggled which caused him to blush and she waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "It's alright, he's pretty funny." _

_She looks up seeing him come back with a CD and shoves it in her face. "You look just like her!" She took the CD and laughed. "Oh, no, this isn't me. That's my sister, Sara. I'm part of the Sharper family but I'm not popular or anything like them. I'm just normal." She smiled yet something felt off about the way she said it but he ignored it. _

_Master Splinter stood up and smiled down at Kara, gently patting her head. "It is good to see you again, my student. I am sure my sons have a lot of questions but right now one of them needs to be punished." He said sternly while looking in Raph's direction who sunk his head in a bit. She nodded and stood up as well, bowing to him before leaving the room._

She could hear laughter and Raph yelling at his brothers. She smiled and decided to explore their lair while their training commenced. That was just like Master Yo...Master Splinter, never forgetting a punishment or training session even after a heartwarming moment like that. "It is good to see you again." She sighed, smiling to herself while she explored. She was in awe at the place. Using a place like an old train station to turn into a home, creative. Plus their games and stuff were awesome. It was old school but she could handle it. Nodding in approval of all the games she looked at the time and decided it was best to head home.

Before she could leave she saw the turtles walking out of their dojo and started laughing, seeing Raph covered in arrows. He glared at her but blinked when she came over and helped him get them off. "So what was your training about?"

Mikey put his arm over his older brother and started poking his cheek. "Raph here has anger issues."

Raph growled and grabbed his finger, twisting it til Mikey yelled mercy, in a painful voice might she added in.

"Well, I was about to head home-" "Wait!" Donnie yelled as he walked over to her, causing her to jump at how loud he yelled. "I have to make sure you didn't get a concussion in our last fight." He smiled with a light chuckle realizing he just yelled at her and blushed. "i-if you don't mind that is."

She blinked and felt her head, remembering the bandages and shrugged. "Uh, sure. No problem." She followed him to his lab, his brothers right behind them as she jumped on the table she was on when she woke up and he began to unwrap the bandages.

"So uh I was thinking, would you like for us to take you home? We are about to head to the surface anyways to collect something and since it is dangerous and what not. Thought it would be a good idea to walk you home?" Leo asked trying to act cool.

Kara thought about it for a moment and shrugged. Even though she didn't need a babysitter she thought they were just trying to be nice.

"Sure, you could take me home after you collect whatever you're going to collect." She grinned sheepishly but blinked as Donnie lifted her head to look at him examining her eyes. She stared into his brownish red eyes and couldn't help but smile. _"They're pretty." _She thought before he let go and smiled.

"You don't have a concussion so you'll be fine." He stepped back as she jumped off and popped her back while stretching her arms.

"Awesome! So lets go." She put her hands in her pockets but blinked not feeling her taser or pepperspray. "Ok, guys. Where's my stuff?" She looked around and eventually found them where he cap was and blushed wondering how she missed that but she adjusted her cap and smiled, ready to hit the road.

She walked up to Master Splinter as he came out of his room and bowed her head to him. "I hope I can keep seeing you and your sons, Master."

He smiled kindly at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are welcome here anytime, my dear." She smiled brightly and bowed again before leaving with the brothers.

-Outside-

Kara had to piggy back ride on one of the turtles since she couldn't do any of the awesomely parkour stuff they were doing. _"I should practice those so I don't have to burden any of the guys."_ She thought as she looked down at Mikey since he and Raph were the only ones who didn't have weapons strapped to their backs. "You're so cool, Mikey! This is awesome!" She put her arm around his neck, using one hand to hold onto her cap so it wouldn't fly off.

"Well if you like that dudette then watch this." He sped past his brothers and jumped off the ledge of a building and a flip in the air, landing safely on the other side.

Kara laughed, feeling adrenaline rushing through her veins while holding onto him tighter. "Woo! That was awesome!"

"Shh, we're ninjas. We need to be silent!" Leo said in a hushed voice while the others landed beside them. She gave him a pouty face but he looked away acting like he didn't see it.

"So what are we getting anyways?" Kara asked curiously, looking down as they see a fat man talking on his cellphone. _"Ew, bad combover."_

"We're here to get his cellphone. He caught us on video fighting the kraang. An alien race that tried to kidnap some people. I'll tell you the rest of the story later." Donnie pointed at the man and she gasped wondering if those people are safe but before she could say anything they all landed in front of the man.

"I'll call you back." He said into his phone before hanging up.

She hopped off Mikey's back and put her hood over her cap to hide her eyes as the man continued to talk.

"Lay one finger on me frogs and I'm calling the cops." He said while hugging his phone to his chest and pointing at them.

_"Wow, he must of failed biology in every grade..." _She thought in an unamused tone.

Raph began talking, his body tense and his hands clenched as he tried to keep his anger in. "We're not gonna hurt you." He said, his voice strained and his face twitching.

_"Wow, he's like a time bomb ready to explode.."_ She couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

"Then what do you want, freak?" She glared at the man not liking his attitude.

"We got off on the wrong foot last night. Somethings were said and well. We would just like that video back." He gave a weak smile as well as his other brothers.

The man gave him a look of 'I'm not buying it' which made Leo nudge Raph who looked away. "Please?" He muttered with clenched fists.

"What're you gonna give me for it?" The man asked with a smug look on his face.

"Give you for it?" Raph asked with a raised brow.

"Well I figured I've got you over a barrel so you've got to make it worth my while."

"I'll make it worth your while." Raph began with a grin. "I won't take your head and smash it-" Before he could finish Leo grabbed his arm while she giggled behind them.

_"I dunno why, but Raph was hilarious when angry_."

Raph looked back at her and she smiled while placing her finger to her lips as Leo talked to the man. "So what're you looking for?" He said with a nervous smile while she could see steam coming off of Raph's head.

She wanted to grab a hotdog and place it over his head which reminds her,_ "I'm starving!"_ She shouted in her mind but was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the man say "A million dollars" _"Wait, that guy wants a million dollars from them? That no good selfish lazy..this list could go on forever.."_

She glared at the man while Leo and Mikey spoke to him and she took a step forward to say something but was stopped by Donnie who shook his head.

Suddenly Raph grabs the guy and throws him onto the ground. "That's it. Hand over the video or so help me! I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!"

_"Aw, come on Raph! Why'd you have to put that image in my head!? Argh! I'm gonna need therapy to get that image disappear."_

"Guys, the kraang!" Leo shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts as she saw headlights heading towards Raph and...Bob, we're calling him Bob.

She ran around the guys and pushed Bob and Raph out of the way of the vehicle and got up noticing the phone flew out of Bob's hands. "Aha!" She said and while the guys we're fighting the kraang Kara hopped to her feet and grabbed the phone. "Guys, I got-"

She was pushed to the ground by Bob as he grabbed the phone and tried to pull it from her grip. "What're you doing kid, this is my phone! I'm going to make serious cash from this video!"

She gasped as neon pink lights were flying everywhere, one of them grazing her arm. She screamed in pain, grabbing her arm while Bob yelled triumphantly and crawled away with his phone in his hands. She glared but looked down at her arm seeing a burn and decided to ignore it going after Bob who was pushed into their van. She got up and followed after him but Raph beat her to it.

She heard Leo's shouts for Raph seeing he was getting kicked while he reached out for Raph to help him so she rushed over and slammed her body against the kraang's, pushing him out of the way. She held out of her hand and smiled at him while she helped him off the ground.

"You're hurt!" He says noticing the burn on her arm. "We can take care of it later, I almost had the phone." She saw the van driving off with Raph and Bob inside and ran after them the guys beside her.

She could see him fighting off three by himself in a small space and grinned. _"Wow, he's good."_ She thought while catching up to the van beside Donnie who had his staff reached out for him to grab. "Behind you!" She shouted as one of them grabbed Raph while he was talking to Bob and threw him out. She braced herself for the impact, trying to skid to a halt but was forced back just as Raph slammed into her and rolled on the concrete and into his brothers.

"So long frogs!" She heard from afar and groaned in pain.

"Ugh..that's gonna leave a mark." She slowly got up, Raph climbing off of her before helping her up. "Sorry about that.." He looked down noticing her arms were scraped and her pants were torn from the cement.

"It's ok. You were pretty awesome over there." She grinned while patting his shoulder only to wince it pain.

"We should get you home" Leo said but she shook her head.

"I'll take myself home. You guys need to get that video before anything goes wrong. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." She pointed proudly at herself but knew she wouldn't be able to handle robots without needing their assistance. She walked up to each of them and gave them a hug. Leo and Donnie blushed at the contact but she wasn't paying attention as they hugged her back. "Now! Don't forget to tell me about your adventures!" She shouted as she walked away from them, waving bye as they nodded and ninja'd out of there.

When she finally made home, after keeping herself hidden so no one would question her scrapes and bruises. She jumped in the shower, yelling "Oohs" and "Ahhs" as the hot water hit her wounds but soon relaxed. After showering and changing she quickly grabbed the phone and ordered take out from her favorite restaurants then took care of her wounds, changing into a long sleeved shirt and shorts for her pajamas.

She climbed out onto the roof and looked up at the sky, able to see the stars and smiled. She looked down at her hands and clenched them, a feeling of excitement running through her. She laughed and looked back up at the sky. "I think I'm gonna like it here." She threw her hands in the air and laughed more as she fell onto her back, waiting for her food.

I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed and ya'll enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! :D


	5. New Friend, Old Enemy

When Kara arrived at the lair, after wandering around the sewers for who knows how long. Oh wait, she does. Two hours! She felt like she needed to dive head first into sanitizer but was relieved when she found the entrance.

Anyways, she noticed a girl sitting on their couch playing on her laptop. She gasped and ran over to her. "Hey! You're that girl I saw that one night! You're alright!" She said, beaming with delight, relieved to see she's ok. "What about the man that was with you?" She asked curiously but quickly regretted it as soon as she saw the pained look in her eyes.

"He is still being held hostage...he's my dad."

Deep in her mind Kara knew she wasn't the type to date older guys and high fived herself before slapping herself mentally for thinking such ways.

"My name's April. What's yours?"

"Kara. Nice to meet you." She shook her hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"So how do you know the guys?" April asked curiously so Kara sat down next to her, dropping her backpack she was carrying with her and began to explain the story from when she was helping them try and rescue her, waking up in a weird place and finding out her old teacher turned into a rat.

"I would say its something out of a book but I can't since its real." Kara said softly as she leaned back staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow, that must of been hard for you." April said sympathetically and gently touched her shoulder.

"Yeah, but truth is, I don't mind it. I'm happy to finally see him again and his sons aren't that bad. They're pretty cool actually. Speaking of them...where are they?" She looked around curiously noticing it was just them. _"I guess Master Splinter is meditating." _She thought as she glanced down at her backpack but blinked hearing the boys enter and grinned.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kara stood up and waved at them, Mikey jumping over everything and everyone hugging her while lifting her off the ground. "Hiya Mikey!" She hugs back but noticed there were a few bruises on him. _"Guess they were attacked..oh!"_ "Hey! You promised you would tell me what happened when I got home. Did ya'll kick butt?"

Mikey sat her down and began to tell the story, using a lot of hand gestures and sounds til Raph interrupted him when he told his part. Kara's mouth dropped in awe at the story. "Wow! That must of been some adventure! Wish I could of joined." She leaned back into the couch, crossing one leg over the other and looked over seeing Master Splinter leaving the kitchen. She quickly got up, grabbing her backpack and ran over to him. "Master Splinter! C-Can I talk to you for a bit?" She glanced over at the boys noticing they were staring at them. "In private?" She blushed, clenching the strap of her backpack.

He looked down at her then to his boys as they resumed whatever they were doing as if they weren't watching and nodded, leading her into the Dojo with his hand on her back.

After he closed the door and sat down she followed suit, setting the backpack infront of her, her face turning pink, luckily her cap flap covered her eyes or she wouldn't have been able to look at him. "When I was little...o-on my birthday..the day you disappeared..I wanted to give you something..something that reminded me of you." She opened the backpack and took out a Yoshi from Super Marios plush toy out and set it infront of him. "I-It's name is Yoshi...when I heard the name I immediately thought of you and wanted to give it to you...so that you would never forget me.."

She kept her head down as he stared at the toy in surprise and grabbed it, examining it. It had a press here button on its arm and he pushed it, hearing it go. "Yoshi" in a cute voice. He smiled gently at the toy and placed his hand on her head. "I will cherish it forever, my dear. Thank you." She looked up at him and smiled, hugging him. She gave a gentle squeeze before letting go.

When she let go however when he moved his arm he took her cap off and smiled. "You will not need to hide your true self. You are among friends." He gave her her cap back and smiled back before putting it in her backpack.

"It's going to be weird but I'll do it." She stood up and bowed before walking back out to the livingroom seeing Mikey nomming on his magazine and kicking his feet like a school girl with a crush.

"Mikey, you already have a human friend. Me" She smiled to him but he shook his head, going back to his magazine.

"April, you don't count. We saved you. You have to like us."

Kara crossed her arms not liking that comment and did a run jump landing on the other side of couch, behind Mikey and caught him in a headlock. "Aw, that's not very nice. What about me, Mikey?" She grinned as his eyes bulged and his tongue stuck out, reminding her of one of those stress relief dolls. _"No wonder Raph does this a lot." _She giggled before letting him go.

"You know Master Splinter. Same goes for you." He said in a hoarse voice.

She gave him a stern look causing him to look away and back at his magazine. _"That's right buddy, look away. You know what you did."_

"Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people and see how hideous they are." Kara looked over at Raph doing pushups with his sais and walked over to him, sitting down on his shell. "What the, hey!"

"What? Too heavy for ya?" She grinned, looking down at him with a challenging look which he responded with a grin of his own before continuing on.

"Wait, there is! The internet. Donnie, can I see your laptop?" April asked, looking over at him.

Kara saw Donnie doing last minute things. She sighed softly her gut feeling telling her Donnie had a thing for her. Specially when Mikey and Raph would pick on him the mention of her name.

For some reason she felt a twinge in her heart but shooed it away and watched as she explained this chatting website to Mikey as he took, well, pushed her out of the way to get to the laptop and started typing fast.

He gasped and rubbed the sides of the top. "Oh, Chris Bradford's on here. He'll be my first friend!" He typed fast once more and pushed enter before slowly moving closer to the screen in anticipation.

"Mikey. People don't always respond immedi-" There was a ding to prove her wrong and Kara couldn't help but chuckle. "Sometimes they do."

"No way. Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend!" He hugs April making Donnie's eyes widen in jealously before Mikey tosses the laptop away and hops over the couch heading to the exit. She watches him and looks back as Donnie dives for his laptop making her smile.

_"He's such a dork yet adorable...adorkable? Yeah, we'll go with that."_ She giggles more before jumping off Raph and gave him a thumbs up knowing she isn't the lightest person in the world. "Nice job, hulk." He smiled at her before resuming while she went up to Mikey. "I'll go with you. It'll be nice to see a superstar in karate." As they were leaving she could hear them conversing about following them and sighed before yelling to Mikey to wait up.

Once more she had to ride on his back since she still didn't know how to parkour but that didn't stop him. She noticed Chris Bradford was locking up his dojo and leaving. Mikey giggled with excitement as he dropped behind him and waved trying to introduce himself. Kara gasped as he started attacking them.

She put her hood over her head and jumped off Mikey. "Wait! We're not here to hurt you! We're friends!"

Now that she's got a good look at him he reminded her of Chuck Norris._"But he's way cooler though_" She nodded in approval of her own thought.

He stopped, looking at him in surprise. "What?!"

"Yeah!" Mikey said "We're online friends. You accepted me, remember?"

"Oh...of course." A small grin shown on his face as he stood up, holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Mikey stared at his hand, eyes wide in awe as he started shaking his hand with both of his. Kara pushed him aside and shook his as well.

"I'm Kara. It's nice to meet you as well. I'm a big fan as well Mikey. I know you're probably wondering why I have my hood up at night. I'm blind and I get embarrassed about people seeing them so I like to cover them up. My friend here is helping me out."

He nodded, not seeming to care about her excuse but smiled. "Won't you two come in?" She nodded and took Mikey's hand as he led her into the dojo, whispering for him not to say a word about her eyes but he was too excited about meeting Chris Bradford to hear.

-Next Night-

Master Splinter allowed her to go with the guys on patrol the next night and they were training her how to jump buildings. They started out with the ones that had weren't too far apart and caught her each time she would land right on the ledge and start losing her balance or fail miserably and miss all together.

It was thrilling yet scary at the same time but enjoyed spending time with them. She sat with Raph and Mikey as Leo and Donnie were going over the scene they "kicked butt" at. She found herself staring at Donnie while Mikey went over everything they did with Chris Bradford.

She didn't have to pay attention because she lived it but something felt off about him. She blinked back to reality seeing Mikey putting his arms over his brother's shoulders. "I've got two other brothers that do."

"Actually, I'd rather talk about anything else." Leo said.

"Like the concept of the silent 'W' perhaps?" Donnie pointed out which made her giggle. He looked over at her and blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, heh. I'll go talk to someone who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anything. Chris Bradford. You coming, Kara?" She stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, I guess." She followed after him and hopped on his back and looked back at the other brothers and stuck her tongue out before winking at them just as Mikey jumped down the building, seeing Donnie and Leo blush.

When they entered the dojo she noticed he was in the middle of training and went to whisper in Mikey's ear that they should leave him be but saw he was already talking to him. She sighed and walked up as Chuck.. Chris was calling Mikey all these nicknames. She slowly walked up to them, reaching her hand out as if she was looking for talked back with one nickname she felt his shoulder before standing beside him. "I'll have to work on your nickname. Ooh! Radbrad!"

"You know, I was just thinking how we're such close friends yet I know so little about you."

"You think we're close friends?!" Mikey exclaimed with excitement up at him.

She couldn't help but smile thinking he was acting like a child infront of a candy store yet she still couldn't shake that feeling that something was off about him. For Mikey's sake, she hopes that she is wrong.

"Of course. Now tell me everything about you." Bradford said with a smile.

Mikey looked down in thought. "Well, where should I start? Oh! I named all six of my toes!" He lifted his foot, wiggling them and this is where she decided to block out the conversation.

Luckily it didn't last long for when she heard pizza she began listening again. She turned her head seeing Mikey hugging Chuck...Chris. "Woah. We have so much in common." She could see he was clearly uncomfortable and that made her grin.

Kara was too busy munching on pizza to hear Mikey describing the scenery and pizza. That's the only word she liked right now, and it was Pepperoni! She glanced over at Mikey as he was talking about his brothers and feeling as if they don't respect him enough. She lowered her slice and felt sorry for him knowing that she could see that from time to time but overall saw that they cared.

She blinked, hearing Chris, ha!, say "Can't imagine why." under his breath with a hint of sarcasm making her glare in his direction under her hood.

She sat down on the other side of the dojo while Mikey started touching and playing with Chris' katana. It was quite beautiful but it also looked like an antique. "Yes, its over 400 years old." She heard Chris say while trying to get the katana from Mikey. _"That explains it." _

She noticed he kept prying into Mikey's business, especially about Master Splinter and started growing suspicious but luckily Mikey turned it around to make him show him his secret move. She didn't know whether he was smart or just that naive but she shrugged it off, not wanting Mikey to change himself.

Of course, being Mikey he shows off the move even though he promised not to. That's Mikey for you. She laughed as she heard him demonstrate it to his brothers. Donnie and Leo excited about it while Raph didn't seem interested but she had a feeling he was.

"That was amazing" Leo said with a huge smile on his face and looked to Donnie.

"Yeah, its devastatingly effective yet complex."

"Yet, even Mikey could learn it." Raph said next.

She laughed more at the brother's before hearing Donnie's computer ding.

She glanced over seeing it was 'Radbrad' messaging Mikey but before she could speak Mikey pushes her out of the way, knocking her to the ground. She glares at him but looks up seeing Donnie holding his hand out to her. She smiles and takes it, blinking it in surprise as she feels a spark between their hands. She looks at their hands for a sec then up at him as he lifts her to her feet. "Thanks." She lets go as they blush both of them avoiding eye contact.

She glances at him wondering if he felt it too but looked down knowing she couldn't compete with April. She looked up, her eyes widened abit. _"Wait, why would I want to compete with her? I can't like him...can I?..Never had a crush before...these feelings are new...make them go away!" _She looks down angrily at the floor causing Donnie to raise a brow at her.

"Uh, is everything ok?" She blinks, turning her head to look at him and quickly nod, pressing her lips together.

"Radbrad wants to get together for a little B-Ball. Can't wait to find out what the B stands for!" He types hurriedly and licks his finger before pushing enter.

"_Hope Donnie sanitizes that thing.."_ "Hey, wait for me!" She yells, following after Mikey and hopping on his back as if it was normal. "We'll be back guys!"

-With the Guys-

While his brother's practiced the Kata Donnie couldn't help but think about Kara. He looked down at his hand still feeling that zap when they made contact. A small smile crept on his face remembering her blushed face and couldn't help but chuckle, thinking it was cute, specially how it made her unique eyes stand out more. He was snapped out his thoughts hearing their Sensei,

"Where did you learn that?!" His voice was filled with anger, which surprised his brother's and him.

"Mikey learned it from his new friend." Leo started as he helped Raph to his feet.

"The man who taught him that Kata is no friend. It comes from the Shredder."

"Shredder?" Donnie questioned as he looked to Leo who looked back at him then to Splinter. "You mean Bradford is one of his students?"

"He must be." Splinter said with certainty.

"So Bradford was just pretending to be Mikey's friend to get to you." Leo said, pointing at his Sensei.

Raph smiled, with a look of relief on his face while touching the top of his head. "Ohh, what a relief. Everything makes sense again." But then a look of realization hit him. "Mikey's in trouble!"

Donnie's face had a look of horror on it. _"So is Kara..."_

She followed Mikey to the top of his dojo where they would always meet him and noticed it was dark. While Mikey called out to him she looked around curiously. "He's not here. Are you sure he said to meet here?" She stopped and heard a creak before turning around, seeing a guy in armor. "Who's that?!" Kara shouted, backing up with Mikey and stopped, bumping into something and looked up seeing a black guy with an afro dressed like a biker.

She gasps and moved so that Mikey was behind her. "Stay away! Don't make me hurt you!"

Mikey moved beside her, pointing at the masked guy. "Tell me what you did with Chris or you're in serious-" Both men started attacking Mikey and she glared, going into the fight, doing a roundhouse kick at the afro biker but he dodged and backed away while Mikey fought the other guy.

She noticed he mainly used his legs and knew she was at a disadvantage but managed to get a few good hits and grinned. She looked back to see how Mikey was doing but gasped seeing it was Chris under the mask. _"I knew something was wrong about him! Can't think of that now, gotta help Mikey."_

The guy grinned seeing she was distracted and used the opportunity to kick her next to Mikey. She fell to her knees and groaned. "What're those, steel toe boots?" He chuckled as they cornered them, Mikey still shocked at the situation

"I thought we were friends..I introduced you to all of my toes." She was tied next to Mikey and she closed her eyes, hearing the hurt in his voice as they hog tied him. Luckily they only tied her arms to her sides and feet so she was sitting with her legs out.

Chris chuckled and looked down at him. "You actually thought someone like me could be friends with a freak like you? Pathetic."

She growled under her breath at Chris. _"Forget him! Chuck Norris is way cooler and awesomer than you!"_

"I say we get rid of him." The afro biker said while looking over to the katana.

She glared, her eyes now uncovered but luckily her bangs covered her right eye, and fell on top of Mikey protectively. "Touch him and you'll regret it." She said in a low, angry tone.

"Big words coming from such a pretty mouth." He bent over grabbing her chin, moving her closer to him with a grin on his face. She growled and wiggled out of his grip going to bite his hand but he moves back.

When she looked back at him she couldn't help thinking he had a sexy voice but mentally punched herself. _"What're you thinking?! He's the bad guy don't go complimenting him!...but it's just his voice! I'll deal with you later!"_

"Nothing would make me happier. But we need him, all part of the trap." They walked away from them and she looked down at Mikey, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I knew something was off about him...Sorry your first experience with a human wasn't the greatest.." She leaned against his shell in deep thought but blinked, looking down at Mikey as he spoke.

"It's not your fault. It's what I get for thinking a human could be friends with me..."

"For what its worth, I wouldn't trade you for a million Chris Bradfords."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks."

"Besides, Chuck Norris is waay better than him." She said bluntly, staring off in the dark

She was making faces at the ninjas not noticing the brother's were above them til she saw one disappear. She grinned and stopped, waiting patiently til they were all dispersed but jumped in surprise as Mikey shouted. "Dudes! That was speratic!"

They all shushed him, including Kara while Donnie being the genius, "That's not what that means".

When Leo set them free Donnie helped her to her feet while Leo pet his youngest sibling on the head and they all disappeared into the sewers not realizing they were watching them escape.

-In the Sewers-

While Kara hid in the shadows, out of sight the guys waited for them to show, knowing they were going to follow, said Leo to her so she waited and no sooner than she waited, she could hear them walking in the water.

She grinned, watching with anticipation on their revenge for hurting their brother and she wasn't disappointed. The look on their faces when they saw their followers dangling on the ceiling, Gasp! Priceless.

When afro biker yelled. "Show your faces!" She knew that things were about to go down. She watched, goosebumps forming on her arms, as Leo and Raph emerged from the water, their eyes going completely white as they surface to face them. It was like she was watching a live action movie. She bit her lip to keep herself from yelling in excitement as the fighting soon commenced.

It looked like they were having trouble fighting their guys but that was the whole plan. As soon as Donnie snapped his fingers they switched opponents like a magic trick.

She tried not to blink but even then she couldn't see how they did it, it was that awesome! They began to have the upper hand while Mikey and Donnie brought Brad to his knees and punched him in the face Leo and Raph teamworked against the afro biker and kicked him to the center where there was a large sewer opening, larger than the others.

"They knew we were following them" Bradford shouted in surprise.

"That's right." Mikey said, glaring at Brad. He glared back and went to punch him but Mikey used the Death Dragon move on him and his brother's sent them down the sewers with raw sewage.

Kara popped out and pointed a finger at them while laughing. "That's what you get wanna be Norris and Afro Biker! Woo! You guys were amazing, that was ridiculous! They way you guys came out of the water! Oh oh! The switched opponents?! That was amazing!"

They all laughed at her. "High three!" Mikey shouted and they all high three'd themselves, Kara joining in with her own high five.

Kara sat with Mikey as he stared at Brad's profile online while Donnie and the others conversed with Master Splinter. She was listening in on the coversation and knew she had to get stronger in order to help them.

She looked up seeing Raph walking over to them and smiled before leaving them be, thinking they were going to talk. "I should be heading home guys. It was nice to see you in action, that was awesome." She smiles as Leo and Donnie blush, rubbing the back of their heads. She glanced over at Mikey and smiled then looked up at Master Splinter. "If it's ok with you, Master. Could Mikey take me home? I want to show him something."

He rubs his beard in thought but nods. "You may, but make it quick, it is almost morning."

She nods and bows her head. "Thank you master." She grabs her backpack, putting it over her shoulders and motions for him to follow her. He blinks confused but follows while Donnie and Leo have a jealous look on their face, Raph chuckling at them.

She rode on his back on the way home. "So uh..where are we going?" She sighed softly, remembering his hurt look and pained voice at being betrayed and snapped out of it, looking down at his head. "It's a surprise."

They soon arrived at her penthouse apartment in the hotel and here's a detailed description if it: They could see the livingroom that had a wide, circular couch and a large, flat-screen TV. In the corner near the door was the kitchen. It was small but it had the essentials like a stove, sink, dishwasher, and fridge with a pantry with a bar and stools. There were three doors which lead to two bedrooms, the master and guestroom. The master bedroom being hers and a large bathroom with a separate shower and Jacuzzi bathtub, with a toilet and sink of course.

She hopped down his back and into her home through the balcony window and smiled, her arms open wide. "Welcome to my home. I have every single game system and video game, that I like. You're more than welcome to come and visit whenever you like buut! On one, well, two conditions. One: Everytime you visit, you must take a bath so no one can smell the sewers when you visit and two: If your brothers ask where you are you have to tell them. They are welcome to visit too."

She watched his face turn to pure awe at the place and she sighed softly. "I know you were excited about Chris being your friend and well..I hope this-"

She was cut off by Mikey grabbing her into a hug and lifting her up, squeezing her tightly. "This place is awesome! Thank you! I'll visit whenever I can! You're awesome!" He dropped her as she gasped for air, forgetting how strong he is as he looks at all the games and consoles. She looked out the window seeing the sky brighten and grabbed his shoulder.

"You need to head home before Master Splinter worries. Don't worry, everything will still be here when you come back."

He didn't want to leave but knew he had to as he hops on the balcony railing. He looks back at her and waves before jumping down.

She closes the window and sighs before turning the lights off and falling onto the couch, passing out right there. Guess the day took more out of her than she thought.


	6. I Think It's Baxter Stockman

**This chapter is going to be mostly about Kara's day. I know you guys want to see the turtles but I thought(*cough* since I couldn't think of anything for her to do with this one*cough*) why not get to know Kara more. See what her life was like before she met the turtles. But don't worry, they're gonna come in every now and then. Well, here we go!**

* * *

Kara was hanging out with the guys late afternoon, using their punching bag to get some training in while she had the chance wearing the appropriate gear, purple sports bra with black lines, matching capri workout pants and bandages she had Donnie help wrap around her hands to keep the constant contact with the heavy bag from scraping her skin.

She sighed softly remembering the feeling of his hands on her skin and blushed. Again, she felt that zap when they made contact, it couldn't have been a coincidence..right? She shook her head the headband she had on kept her hair out of her eyes and smiled thinking it was nice she didn't have to hide her eyes anymore.

While listening to alternative rock on her Ipod with her earphones on she couldn't hear a sound which kept her concentrated on her training but the minute she looked over to the guys she regretted it.

Noticing there was a halfpike in the middle of the room she paused her training and her music before walking over to them. "What're you guys doing?" She asked curiously and out of breath while snatching her Gatorade from the ground and taking a long swig. _"How did that thing get here? More so, where did it come from? I didn't see there a minute ago..must of been focused on training.."_ She nodded her head in approval with her logical answer and sat down to watch as the brothers, but Mikey, got on their hands and knees while moaning and groaning about whatever.

Over hearing Leo say "I ate too much cheese." She looked around seeing the thousands of boxes of pizza and had a look of disgust on her face. "That can't be healthy.." She said to herself before being snapped out of her thoughts as Mikey shouted.

"And now the kid goes for the world record! Where he will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!"

She held in her laughter over hearing Raph say "I can't believe he talked us into this."

"Well, you're pretty easy to persuade, specially when you're full." She noted, pointing at all the pizza boxes. He gave her a scowl but looked up hearing Mikey yell,

"BOOYAKASHA!"

Kara was taking another drink of her Gatorade and saw Master Splinter enter the room just as Mikey was about to jump over his brothers. _"This outta be good."_ She thought with a grin on her face hearing him shout.

"What is going on in here?!"

She looked over at the brothers watching them jump up, seeing their Sensei and heard Mikey scream as he collided with his brothers. Seeing their faces made her laugh so hard she was holding her stomach while kicking her feet in the air. "That was a 10.0!" She laughed more while looking over seeing Master Splinter looking down at her with a stern look that said. "You're not helping." She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, sorry Master."

"What have I told you about skating in the lair?" Master Splinter started, quite angry with them.

"None, Sensei." Mikey said as they got off of each other, now standing infront of him.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!"

She blinked, hearing her cellphone go off as it announced she had a text message and read it. It was from Casey Jackson, her manager.

She had a fight tonight at the Underground FightClub. She grinned, thinking it was finally time she fought actual people but looked up hearing Master Splinter yell. "You're grounded for a week!"

"Don't you mean, UNDERgrounded, Master? Eh, right?" She said with a raised brow before bursting with laughing at her own joke while the boys looked at her with confusion.

Leo and Donnie were looking at her with a confused look not knowing how to respond to what she said. Raph smacked his forehead with an obvious, "I can't believe you said that" and Mikey just looked confused, obviously not getting it til he laughed with her. "Oh! I get it, haha! Undergrounded! Hilarious!"

Master Splinter had the, "You're not helping" look on once more and walked over to her, flicking her on the nose hard causing her to yell "Ow!" and hold her nose, rubbing it gently, while giving him the pouty look.

"I have to go anyways. Need to prepare for my fight tonight."

The guys go over to her curiously, wondering what she means.

"You mean, you're going to a fight that you know of?!" Mikey shouted causing her to sigh and nods.

"Yes, remember a couple days ago after I woke up? I told you guys I'm a kick boxer. I found a place where I can get paid to do that. I'm pretty good at it actually. If you guys like, I can sneak a video and bring it to you?"

Master Splinter thought about it for a moment before nodding. "It would be a good lesson for them to see different types of fighting styles and learn to adapt."

She looked back at the guys seeing their excitement and smiled. "Alrighty, I'll do just that. See ya!" She grabbed her things and ran off, waving bye to them but stopped as the halfpike started tipping over. "Guys, watch-!" Before she could finish it toppled over leaving the guys frozen in place.

She looked over at Master Splinter and chuckled nervously before looking at the guys with her lips pressed together and her eyes bugged out some. "I'm out." She waved her hand before running out into the sewers.

-Inside the Penthouse-

Kara had just finished showering, well rinsing the sweat off and turned on the radio, plugging in her Ipod to it and started jamming out while looking around for something to eat. She decided to make herself breakfast since it was already dinner time so technically it was "Brinner."

She flipped the eggs over while singing along to her music and looked over at her phone saying she received a text message. Picking up her phone she turned it on and saw it was her sister. She smiled happily, always enjoying getting to chat with her sister and responded back immediately.

Being on tour had its tolls but Kara knew her sister was doing what she loved and that made her happy. Sometimes she imagines what it would be like to be in the open. Without having to hide anything about her. But she shook those thoughts away. "I chose this life and I'm keeping it. Beside's I wouldn't have met the turtles...or..Master Yoshi." She smiled softly remembering their faces before turning off the stove and making her plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and a fruit cup with orange juice.

She plopped down on her couch, turning the tv on and was immediately taken to the news seeing a guy in tech armor rampaging.

"We've received shocking footage of an assault on the TCRI Complex in Brooklyn." The announcer guy stated while screams of terror and office supplies were thrown around in the video.

"Wow, I wonder if the guys know about this.." She said aloud, munching on a piece of bacon.

"At last! I will have my revenge!" The armor guy says.

"Who-who are you?" A frightened witness asks.

"You'll never know."

She raised a brow telling he was trying to act mysterious but it would help if he covered his face. Just as soon as she thought that she overheard another witness. "Baxter? Baxter Stockman?"

"No!" His voice cracks and she hears the guy yell. "Hey, everyone! It's Baxter Stockman!"

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman." She says in a monotone voice, her expression not really caring while finishing her meal. When the camera stops right as he was about to smash it she turns the tv off heading back to the kitchen to take care of her mess. Hey, she may have been born in a rich family but she's not lazy. Afterwards, she grabs her gear and heads outside where her scooter was parked and locked safely and securely.

"Oh, I've missed you, baby." She said, hugging her purple scooter that had a metallic shine to it with a neon green butterfly artwork on the sides. She hopped on and drove off to her destination.

When she arrived Casey Jackson was waiting just outside the warehouse that was holding the Underground Fightclub. Kara stopped infront of him and gave him a handshake. He was a tall guy, blonde hair that was slicked back with a lock of it over his green eyes. His skin was tanned but not tan enough to where it looked he was a surfer.

Everytime she saw him he wore a black formal suit with a red undershirt and black tie. "Hey, mafia man!" She said causing him the grin, knowing that was her nickname for him.

"Come on, we need to get you ready." She followed beside him on her scooter and found a hidden place to drop it off at so it wouldn't get stolen and entered through the fighter's entrance keeping her head low so the shadow from her hood covered her eyes. Good thing she wore baggy clothes or else they would of suspected something but after the checkpoint she entered her personal locker room and started to change infront of him. At first it was a little unnerving and embarrassing because he had to wrap her chest up to make her look flat chested. Oh, didn't you know? It was a boys only club so she had to disguise herself, with the help of her friend to make her look like a boy. Luckily her eyes were covered all that was left was her chest and good thing her breasts weren't huge but a decent size, normal. Not too huge, not too small which is a great relief for her.

After changing she waited while Casey put a blindfold over her eyes and that's when she let her senses take over.

Have you ever seen the movie DareDevil? If not, then do it! That is how she can 'see'. With each step she took the vibrations from them sent out a shockwave, enabling her to see figures and objects. That is how she fought. When she first started, during the beginning of her first fight it was unnerving due to all the noises around her but once she focused, clearing her thoughts that's when she began to kick butt.

"Wait, before we head out I want you to go to Petey and tell him to make me a copy of this fight. For training." He looked down at her and nodded before seeing someone enter telling them it was his(her) turn next. She grinned and stood up before walking out with Casey, heading to the arena.

The closer they walked to the arena the louder the shouts and chants were, calling for their undefeated "Blind Bandit." Her grin grew wider as the adrenaline began pumping through her veins. "Now, for the one you've all been waiting for. The one! The only! Blind Bandit!" The announcer shouted as she walked out from her entrance and raised her fists as the crowd cheered and screamed her name. Casey was beside her, waving while she walked to the square boxing rink she was going to fight in. The referee moved the cords to where she could get in without trouble and she nodded her thanks to him.

"And the challenger for tonight. He has come all the way from the Texas division. I give you, The Longhorn!"

While part of the crowd booed the other cheered, obviously coming from Texas to help cheer him on. She could tell the bets were starting as they walked towards each other, shaking their hands as he clenches her hand tightly in his. "You won't be undefeated for long, Cripple." She frowned at his comment, her face unwavered from his clench and sighed, making her voice a little deeper to sound like a guys.

"Sounds to me like you're compensating for something, Longhorn." She grinned, feeling him frown as the crowd "Ooohed" at her comment before they separated, getting ready as the referee raises his hand. "Annnnd, fight!" The bell rang and soon, it was on.

He charged at her going for a right punch but she ducked and used this time to move in and punch him a few times in the stomach til he lifted his leg to knee her in the face. She grinned and moved back in one swift motion before doing a low spin kick on his foot knocking him off balance. She waited for him to get up, never ganging up on someone when they're down. It was one of her rules for she never fought dirty despite how that rule was possible in this place. Since it was an underground boxing rink there obviously were no rules and so far, she was respecting Texas over here for he seemed to be just like her, not fighting dirty.

It was down to the third round and they were both panting heavily, battered and bruised. Casey gave her a gatorade, which she chugged in one swing, her head never leaving Texas' sight. Even though her eyes were covered he could feel her staring at him and gave him a grin which he returned. "I'm liking this guy. I'll make this quick."

When the bell rang once more it was as if she was a new person. Before he could make a move she was already infront of him, kicking him hard in the gut. He bent forward in pain and she took this opportunity to bend her knee up, kneeing him in the chin and just as he was about an inch off the ground she jumped up and punched him onto the floor, knocking him out cold.

The referee started his count as the crowd grew silent, wondering if he was going to get back up but before he could make a move the countdown was over and she was claimed the victor as the referee lifted her hand in the air. The crowd grew wild as she gave the crowd a grin, the girls swooning over it making them shout "I love you." Out of character she turned her head towards the direction the shout gave from and blew a kiss. She chuckled, hearing a satisfied scream then turned and headed back to her locker room to change.

"You know, you should tone it down with the ladies or they might come after you." Casey chuckled as he handed her the winnings for tonight which she gladly took.

"I'm just giving them what they want. Besides, its not like they know who I am." She said as she put her hoodie on, leaving the bandages on til she got home and was about to walk out til Texas walked in, looked like he was struggling to stay up with his head already wrapped. She kinda felt sorry for him but knew what she and he was getting into.

"Nice match. Its good to finally see an opponent that doesn't fight recklessly." He said with his Texas accent yet she noted that it wasn't as heavy as 'redneck'.

She grinned seeing him extend his hand and she shook it. "Likewise" She said, her voice disguised. "Maybe we can get a rematch sometime." She walked past him and waved bye not giving him enough time to respond as she left the place. While saying her goodbyes to Casey he stopped her before she could leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Casey waved a disk in his hands and grinned as she took it from him. "Awesome! The guys are gonna...I mean, thank you. It'll help with my training." He raised a brow at her but she took off in her scooter waving bye to him. He chuckled and shook his head before walking the other direction.

She found another place to hide her scooter as she slid down the sewer ladder and made her way to the lair to show the guys the video. "Oh, I'm getting excited just thinking about it." She giggled excitedly and when she walked in she saw no one but heard talking in the dojo. She crept over and slid the door open to take a peek.

"Does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leo asked and she grinned hearing herself use the word undergrounded in place of grounded and resisted the urge to laugh while Master Splinter closed his eyes and rub his beard in thought. "Yes." He smiled making the guys smile wide but then, there's always a but, his smile disappeared.

"But first, Randori!" He shouted as he held out a wooden sword making the guys yell and flee for their lives. She closed the door and leaned against it, hearing the boys grunts of pain as they were being punished. She looked down at the disk, seeing her reflection while remembering the question she asked herself before. She smiled, lifting her head up and the ceiling and closed her eyes. "Not for all the fame in the world."


	7. Metalhead

**Incase anyone had any questions...Yes, this is a Donnie/OC. Meaning Donnie and my character, Kara, will be together.. eventually. Can't rush these things! But if you have any ideas you would like to share then, please do so. I appreciate all of you that review/enjoy my story! Ahem, on with the story!**

* * *

The brothers had just returned from another patrol and came back with a robot body. Kara stared at it for a few seconds and watched as Donnie went all turbo nerd on them.

She giggled finding him adorkable and sighed softly as she watched him work but snapped out of it seeing him showing off his arm for April to feel his goosebumps. She looked down at her feet knowing April was pretty smart for her age plus she was cute. _"Can't beat smart and cute!"_ the little voice in her head chimed.

She groaned softly and fell back on the beanie bag chair she was occupying. She had nothing against April, the time she has spent with her down here was pretty cool. April became her friend, which she showed April how much that meant to her by lifting her off the ground in a 'Mikey' hug. Yet, everytime Donnie gave her his full attention it struck a chord in her heart. It wasn't an angry/jealousy chord...ok, it was, but it was also a sad one.

She placed her hand over her heart just as Master Splinter walked up to her from behind. "Is there something troubling you, my dear?" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, if that's ok with you, Master."

He nodded his head, leaning over and touched hers. "I will always be here when you need to talk." She smiled at him and closed her eyes to his fatherly touch before sitting up and watched as April stormed off. "Where is she going?"

Kara was watching Raph feed his turtle, who just found out was named Spike, Leo was watching his all time favorite Space Heroes show. She thought about inviting them to her place to actually do something but figured he would just hog her tv and watch his show on the flatscreen and in high definition so she decided to wait for another time before thinking it was time to head home and went to get up but felt a small vibration which caused her to stumble to the floor in surprise.

She looked towards where it came from and after seeing Mikey hug his pizza as if letting go meant the destruction of life as they knew it she saw a mini metal turtle come into view and stop. "Take me to your leader." It said in Don's voice.

"Leo, it's for you." Mikey said while Leo and Raph came into view.

"What is this thing?" Leo asked with his arms at his hips.

"Lady." Donnie said looking towards Kara's direction, smiling. "Gentlemen, and Raphael." She giggled at him as Raph made a face at him. "This is the future of ninjitsu."

"I always thought the future of ninjitsu would be..taller." Raph stated as Mikey walked up to it, speaking in a baby voice.

"Aw, he's so cute." He smiled brightly at it while scratching under its chin going, "Coochy Coochy Coo."

It's eyes lit up and suddenly a whole arsenal of weapons came out of it, along with a bat with a nail stuck into it causing Mikey to jump back with a start, falling over. "Hehe, he doesn't like being tickled." He said, pushing the top of its head while patting it.

"Woah, Donnie! That's so cool!" Kara walked over to it, bending her knees so that it was eye level and examined it."Mikey's right, it is pretty cute." She grinned sheepishly as she placed her hand on the side of it's face causing Donnie to blush.

"Hehe, thanks Kara." He rubbed the back of his head shyly while holding the remote control for the chibi turtle.

"Oh!" Kara hopped up and went to Donnie's lab, grabbing a permanent marker and came back out sitting beside the metal turtle and began drawing on it. "This turtlebot's gonna need some cool designs on it." She smiled as she began to draw flames on its arms. She wasn't the best artist but she could doodle designs.

"Hey! I name stuff. That's my thing!" Mikey yelled, giving a pout.

"Well fine, what would you name it then?" She asked not looking away.

"Isn't it cool? I reversed engineered it from the Kraang droid." Donnie said while Mikey made faces at it.

"Okay...why?" Leo asked with curiousity..or suspicion, she couldn't tell. She was too focused on adding the finishing touches to its arm.

"So the droid can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harms way." Donnie explained to Leo.

"Finished!" Kara yelled happily, jumping up from her sitting position and lifted up the arm with ease to show the others. Leo smiled at her looking like a parent whose young child was showing them a piece of artwork they did at school. "Nice job, Kara." She pouted her lips some but grinned as Mikey took the arm from her, looking at it. "Cooool."

Raph ignored her while talking with Donnie. "Oh, I get it. This is for wimps who are too afraid to fight."

"No, this is for wimps who are too smart to fight." Donnie said as a matter of factly. "I I mean.." Kara giggled, pointing at Donnie. "Hehe, you called yourself a wimp."

Mikey interrupted Donnie before he could say anything and smiled. "Oh, I know! Let's call it Metal Head! Why you ask? Cause he's got a head and he's-"

"We get it." Leo sighed, smacking his head. "I don't need a toaster fighting my battles for me."

Kara got up knowing this was going to lead to a demonstration and decided to leave.

"I'm leaving guys, see ya." She said trying to get their attention but heard Donnie telling his brothers to attack the drone. She sighed and turned to leave, muttering under her voice. "Bet you would pay attention if April was leaving.." She pulled her hood over her head and left.

Kara was riding home after getting herself some fast food from her favorite burger place, Burger Paradise and was jamming to her music through her earphones but blinked, seeing cars flashing their lights. She stopped her scooter and paused her music hearing the alarms go off. "Must be Metal Head."

She chuckled and followed after the sound til she saw the guys and April in an alleyway. "Hey.." BAM! She flinched as MetalHead fell into a dumpster. "Guys.."

"Oh, hey Kara. How'd you find us." Donnie asked through Metalhead with a speaker.

She leaned back some, pointing at the cars with her thumb. "Followed the trail of car alarms you guys set.." They all grabbed their ears in pain when Donnie's voice came out of the megaphone. She groaned in pain hearing his voice return to a normal volume.

"Guys, we gotta do something! The kraang are going to poison the water supply with mutagen!" April shouted to them in worry.

"The whole city will become a disaster area."Leo started.

"There'd be mutants everywhere!"Donnie said in a worried tone.

"Think of all the friends we could make!" Mikey said while hugging MetalHead. They all gave him,including Kara, a "Seriously?" look. "Excuse me for being a glass half full guy."

"Let's go." Leo said while he and Raph looked at eachother before running off.

"Yeah, the kraang don't stand a chance." Donnie said while following after them.

"Donnie," Leo started as he held his hand out to stop MetalHead. "I need you stand back. Metalhead is just too clumsy. It'll get in our way."

"Clumsy?!" Donnie yelled while throwing his arms out accidentally knocking down some trashcans. "I did that on purpose to emphasis my point."

"You're not coming Donnie." Leo said shaking his head as they ran off. He slumped his shoulders while April patted his shoulder. Kara looked up and pointed at the roofs. "We'll be able to watch them from up there."

While April and Donnie watched the building his brothers snuck into Kara was enjoying her dinner, sitting on the ledge with her feet dangling next to April. She glanced over hearing the whirring sound and saw 'MetalHead' watching April and looked down thinking this was a mistake to tag along while taking a sip of her soda.

She blinked hearing Donnie ask, "So, uh, do you like heavy metal? Hehe.." Kara smiled at him and shook her head one word coming to mind as she took another bite of her burger. _"Adorkable.."_

As Donnie zoomed in on the vision to get a closer look at April he watched as Kara ate her food and couldn't help but blush but blinked seeing April looking back at him and quickly turned away causing her to huff, roll her eyes, and look back at the building.

Donnie took this chance and zoomed in once more this time, looking at Kara, noticing the pink lights flashing from the kraang weapons made her glow. "Look at her. She's so beautiful." He said as hearts floated around him, moving closer to the screen. "With this monitor she can't tell I'm staring."

"You do know that's not muted, right?" April asked staring at MetalHead.

Kara looked over hearing him trying to cover his mistake and sighed, thinking the situation just got awkward and it was time for her to leave. Not feeling hungry, which was completely new to her, she wrapped up whatever she didn't finish and tossed it down to one of the trashcans in the alley, having it land right inside. She grinned, wiping her hands on her pants thinking having all the trashcans everywhere finally got some use.

She hopped off the ledge about to retire for the night when a pink laser flew by where she was just sitting at. She froze, her eyes buldged out knowing if she was there another second, she would of been dead.

"Are you ok?!" April asked moving as another one was fired, barely missing her as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara said giving her a reassuring smile and looked down at the building hearing Mikey yell "Ahhhhh, they're everywhere! Ruuuunnnn!" Kara clenched her fists wanting to help so badly but knew without a weapon, she wouldn't be much help, specially with robots. She'd break her hand if she tried.

"I don't care what Leo says, I'm going to help them!" MetalHead hopped up on the ledge and jumped to the building, falling through the cement and in the middle of the battlefield.

Offering April a ride home she let the turtles take care of it, knowing..trusting Donnie would prevail in the end.

After waving goodnight to April she headed home and sat on the couch, showered and pjed while flipping through the channels. Deciding to play a game she put on a Karaoke like game and put on her favorite song "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey.

"I've seen the world. Done it all. Had my cake now.

Diamonds, Brilliant. In Bel Air now.

Hot summer nights, mid July.

When you and I were forever wild.

The crazy days, city lights.

The way you'd play with me like a child."

As she sang the chorus while swaying to the song the balcony door slowly crept open.

"See? Just like I said." Mikey said while Raph head him in a headlock.

"Good boy." He grinned but stared in awe along with Donnie and Leo as they heard her sing. Donnie's face turned pink as he stared, stars shining around her as she sang. _"Beautiful.."_ He thought but blinked seeing Mikey creeping up on her.

"Wait!" Leo hissed but stopped seeing Kara wasn't singing anymore as the song finished. He noticed her shoulder's trembling and gulped able to see a vein popping out of her head.

"I thought I told you...to shower before entering here!" She yelled while tackling Mikey to the ground before he could to her causing him to scream like a little girl. She had his head in a headlock while dragging him to the bathroom. "And don't come out til the raw sewage smell is gone!" She slammed the door and turned around to close the balcony door but blinked seeing the other three and blushed.

"Oh...he-hey guys! I didn't see you there!" She rubbed the back of her head but quickly covered her nose. "Ugh, sorry guys but you have to bathe too so two of you go and join Mikey." Before they could protest she held up her hand. "There's a separate shower and a large tub to fit two of you, now get!" She yelled, pointing at the bathroom as Leo and Raph rushed in not wanting to be tackled like Mikey was.

She sighed and leaned against the doorway while Donnie stayed outside, respecting her rule til the bathroom was ready for him to use.

"You have a nice place." He started, getting a quick peek inside.

"Yeah, it has its perks." She shrugged, blushing while playing with a lock of her hair.

"You sing beautifully..." He said, twiddling his thumbs while blushing as well.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you. I can also play the electric and acoustic guitar. It's one of the talents I got from my dad." She blinked, hearing yelling and splashing in the bathroom and knew they were going to leave her a mess to clean up. "H-How did it go with the kraang?"

He looked down sadly as he told her MetalHead was taken over and had to be destroyed.

"Aww, I liked him. He was cute." She pouted.

"Not as cute as you.." he whispered causing her to turn her head.

"Did you say something?" She blinked as he waved his hands infront of him giving her a weak smile.

"Who, me? Oh no no. I didn't" He saw the boys walk out of the bathroom shiny and new and hopped over to the bathroom for his turn.

"Wow guys. You really clean up nicely!" She laughed and began to show them around.

When Donnie came out of the bathroom, clean, they started having a blast. She showed them all kinds of different games, specially DDR! The guys were having so much fun, it made her happy.

She yawned softly sitting on the couch while Raph and Leo were battling each other in DDR, Mikey was raiding her fridge and Donnie was looking through her game and movie collection. She hugged one of the couch pillows and layed her head against the arm of the couch watching the boys through closing eyelids til she fell asleep.

While Raph shouted in victory at winning Donnie noticed Kara asleep on the couch and hushed them all, pointing at her.

They nodded and Donnie picked her up blinking in surprise at how heavy she felt despite her slim appearance but took her to what he assumed was her bedroom. There was a large bed in the middle with a large walk in closet where her dresser was, a desk with a laptop, books, and two guitars leaning against the desk and next to the door was an entertainment center with an Xbox and Wii along with a TV and radio.

He gently layed her in bed, covering her with the blankets and bent down, kissing the top of her head smiling down at her.

He blushed softly realizing what he did but noticed she smiled in her sleep making him smile more before slowly closing the door. They turn everything off and leave for the night one thought in his mind as they head home. _"I can't believe I kissed her!"_


	8. Monkey Brains

Kara was hanging out at April's place. This was her first time to hang out with another girl..and it was awesome! Despite April being on her laptop checking out the website she created for paranormal/extraterrestrial sightings and photos the thought was still cool to hang out with her.

While she did research to help with the fight to save her dad Kara was reading one of her books and listening to music. She knew she wouldn't be much help since she wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar but she had common sense and that helped her through most of her life, her tutor as well but let's not go into full detail on that just yet.

April jumped up, hearing a scientist being interviewed about his missing comrade and she closed it, packing it up. "I got to show this to the guys! Wanna come?"

Kara nodded and followed after her hearing her yell to her Aunt that they were going to the mall. She kinda wished they were but seeing the guys was always cool. Adjusting her cap over her eyes she followed behind April into the sewers and walked into the lair, seeing the boys huddled over Donnie.

"Hey guys!" Kara smiled brightly but blinked seeing Donnie struggle with a poster board and waved. "H-hey April, Kara."

Kara puffed her cheeks at him and walked towards them with April to show them the info she had found. While they were distracted she slowly inched away from them and towards the board to see what he was hiding. Her eyes widened at the chart he made with the title "Master Plan: Hang with April."

She felt her heart sink and squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her cap down over her eyes before walking away, sneaking out before anyone noticed her.

She thought no one noticed her as a pair of brownish red eyes followed after her wondering why she left without telling anyone. Donnie looked down at the laptop only half paying attention as his thoughts return to last night when he kissed her. Even though it was a kiss on her head he felt something inside him. Something telling him it was the right thing but his head said otherwise and went for April.

He had to see if the feeling would happen with April but with her being a girl, the first human girl he saw and interacted with he knew that his shy, geekiness would get in the way. He snapped back to his thoughts hearing April speak.

"There's only one way to find out. We should go to that lab and look around." She got up to leave which made Donnie smile, Phase 1 of is Master Plan starting.

"April's right. We should check it out but what's that? You guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder, leading her away.

He looked back at his brother's giving them a thumbs up with a wink and left. Leo chuckled watching him go. "Heh, bet that wasn't on his flowchart. Woah, it is! That is spooky.."

Kara sat in the middle of the food court listening to the people go on with their daily lives while she stared at her food, poking her chili cheese fries with a spork. She noticed a couple her age walking hand in hand, laughing together and having a good time. She scrunched her nose and groaned, leaning back against the chair with her head down. _"What am I doing?! I've never felt like this...I've never felt like this with a boy before...though I've never hung out with a boy before..but still! Get your head together!" _She nodded her head and stuffed the chili cheese fries in her mouth deciding to go visit them...after some shopping." She hopped out of her chair, throwing away her garbage and left.

She had arrived late in the evening bringing pizza to the lair for the guys but saw them laughing at Donnie saying monkey puns about him.

Confused, she walked closer and noticed he had bruises everywhere. She ran over to him, sitting beside him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Donnie, you ok? What happened?!"

His blush deepened when she made contact with him and looked up seeing April walk in while Raph whispered to his brother's "No more monkey puns."

April sat down behind him, placing his head in her lap making him chuckle. Kara stood up so she wouldn't be in their way while April glared at them. "Are you laughing at him cause he's hurt?" She asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by a...monkey!" Mikey busted out laughing while his brothers joined in making Kara glare at them before whacking them on the head.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! What if it was one of you? They rubbed their heads and looked at her before she walked away, needing some meditation with Master Splinter.

After meditating she got up and was about to leave but stopped to admire all the weapons on the wall. There were many different varieties but one especially caught her eye out of them all. She walks to the farthest wall pulling off some fingerless gloves and put them on feeling the cold of metal hit her knuckles. She flexed her fingers, seeing small spikes where her knuckles were and grinned. She got into a fighting stance and did a few punches then a combo of a punch punch kick and her grin widened. They were light on her hands and they felt great.

She looked over her shoulder seeing Master Splinter had his hand on it and smiled. "Ah, I see you've found yourself a weapon. It fits you perfectly."

She nodded and relaxed her stance and examined the look of them on her hands. "Yeah..too perfect." She looked up at him as rubbed his beard in thought, giving her a questioning look.

"What do you mean, my dear?" She raised a brow at him but his gaze never leaving hers she smiles and shakes her head. "Nothing, Master...can I keep them?"

He nodded his head making her cheer in excitement but stopped short, coughing and bowing her head. "Thank you, Master."

When she went to show the guys her new weapon she saw Donnie showing them a new invention of his hearing him call it "The T-Phone." She walked over in time for Raph to knock Mikey across the head with a rolled up paper.

"April, if you give me your cell number I can patch you into our network." Donnie said, handing her his Tphone.

"Hah, sweet." She said dialing in her number. When she was done Kara took it from her curiously and smiled.

"Wow, this is cute and awesome! You're quite the genius, Donnie." She smiled handing his phone back to him making him blush but didn't take it.

"You could also add your number as well, if you'd like that is."

"Of course, dum dum!" She said and dialed her number in as well before taking her phone out and turning the camera on. She pointed it at him. "Smile!" She said as he blinked at the camera. She stared at the photo seeing a look of surprise on his face. "That's a keeper." She giggled and sat down next to April remembering that they never exchanged numbers and took a picture of her as well, having April wave at the phone. "Keeper as well."

She looked over seeing Donnie talking with Raph and heard him say "Her numbers on the fridge you dork."

Kara joined the brothers to confront the Doctor about lieing to them. She sat outside, looking in while listening to them. "Psychic neural chemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me. Your minds are opening up to me."

"So this was your plan all along!" Donnie stated.

"Of course, no man can defeat you when you know his every thought. " Doctor Falco smiled wide.

"Oh really? Then you know I'm gonna-" "Smack the white off my labcoat?" Raph started but looked in surprise as the Doc finishes his sentence.

They started fighting but she could tell Raph was getting nowhere. She snuck inside seeing Raph get kicked in the face, knocking his brothers aside, while Leo soon joined the fight. She knew how to take him on and went to reach for her gloves but stopped and took out her taser instead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kara." She stopped and looked up seeing Mikey get knocked out. She rose to her feet now it was just her, Donnie, and the Doc.

"A man who can read minds is unstoppable. Once I dispose of you two there will be no one to stand in my way." Donnie reached to grab his weapon but she stopped him, walking up to the Doc instead. "I can handle this."

"Oh, can you? By the looks of it you may but let me ask you something. Why would he." He said, pointing at Donnie. "Be interested with you when he has April to go to? She's smart and very pretty and what are you? Just a spoiled kid looking for attention." He grinned while starting to circle her as she stood there eyes widened in surprise

"Wait, wha..?!"

"Do you really think you have a chance with him? He obviously doesn't have any interest in you at all but you two do have something in common, you're a freak just like him! Hidden from the world so no one will know who you are. Heh, touching story.." He said with sarcasm at the end and grinned with success as he heard all her thoughts at once til finally she snapped, her mind calming down and going quiet.

"You know what Doc...I'm going to punch you in the gut then I'm going to give you an uppercut to shut your mouth!" She glared at him and got into a fighting stance before charging him. He read her mind and saw she was going to do just that and went to step back but instead she jumped forward, the space between them now gone and grabbed the sides of his head giving him a headbutt instead.

He yelled in pain but reached into her pocket, taking out the taser and used it on her before she could get away.

She screamed as bolts of electricity ran through her body and he stopped, knocking her out with the end of her taser. She fell to the floor her eyes looking up at a shocked Donnie before blacking out.

When she woke up she was inside her room in the penthouse and jolted up, twitching while hearing the guys playing her video games out in the livingroom. She couldn't detect the smell of sewage so that gave her a sense of relief and decided to go see them yet had a small twitch with every step she took. "Ugh, this will take forever to wear off.." She opens the door to see the guys, as she thought, playing her video games. She smiled at them but noticed Donnie was outside on her balcony. She went outside to join him and touched his shoulder giving him a start.

"Oh, hey, Kara. You're awake. H-how're you feeling?" She smiled and started climbing to the roof while speaking.

"I've got a twitch now but it'll go away eventually." He jumped onto the roof with ease and waited for her as she sat down beside him, the cool breeze feeling good against her skin but noticed they were sitting in silence so she opened her mouth to speak. "Look.." She started but was interrupted by Donnie.

"When he called you a freak I felt angry...I've lived all of my life knowing I was but when he had to nerve to say that to you...I wanted to punch him so hard..but when I saw you stand up to him, catching him by surprise. It was amazing!"

She looked away and blushed softly before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Donnie, for everything.." She smiled softly at him before climbing down to leave him with a shocked look on his face, touching where she kissed him as a goofy grin slowly crept on his face. She smiled, glancing up at him and sighed. _"One day..you'll tell him.."_ "Yeah.." she said to herself before joining the others making sure they didn't beat her high score.


	9. Never Say Xever

Kara was taking a hot shower after tonights fight. She sighed in content as the hot water hit her tense muscles and aching body slowly beginning to relax. The music she was playing in the bathroom helped as well while she washed her hair and body.

After a couple of minutes just standing under the hot water she climbed out wrapping a towel around herself and walked out to her room to get dressed and climb into bed but jumped as the guys piled into her place one by one each stopping as they see her in just a towel, each turning redder than the next.

Donnie was the last turtle to see and along with his crimson red face a trail of drool slid down the side of his mouth. Kara's face turned just as red before she screamed and gripped the towel tight around her with one hand and used the other to grab the nearest object, which was a vase and threw it at them, screaming at them, "Get out! Out out out!"

They yelled in surprise while dodging every object she was throwing at them before stumbling outside.

April came in through the door and blinked seeing Kara throw everything she could pick up at them in just a towel. "Kara! Calm down! They're not here anymore."

Eventually her face returned to its normal color and she looked over at April and breathed in deeply, letting out a slow sigh. "Ok...why're you guys here?"

"April here is taking us to a noodle shop" Mikey said from outside.

She raised a brow and looked over at April as she led her to her room. "I'll explain on the way so get dressed."

Kara sighed and closed the door, blushing deeply at the thought of Donnie seeing her almost naked. "Ugh, that was so embarrassing..."

Donnie was still in a daze after seeing Kara like that as he pictured her in his mind her hair wet, the tips of her hair clinging to her neck..her cheeks flushed from the hot water..the water sliding down her skin..and the way she held the towel to her chest...He blushed again before mentally slapping himself. _"Get a grip, Donnie! You're a gentleman!...She looked so beautiful though.." _He smiled to himself til a slap woke him from his thoughts.

He glared over at Raph who grinned at him. "Perv." He chuckled as Donnie blushed deeper before opening his mouth to protest til Leo pointed at the balcony, seeing the girls walk out.

Kara was wearing a black pull over hoodie with dark blue jean pants and black converse. She wore her trademark cap and had her eyes covered, the hood pulled over her head. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she spoke to them. "April and I will go through the hotel and meet you guys downstairs.." She said clearly still embarrassed before turning to leave with her, closing the balcony door.

"Well...that was awkward." Mikey chimed in at the silence making Raph groan and smack him across the head before they jumped down to see them.

"You guys wanna speed it up a little?" April said impatiently turning around to look at them. Kara stopped beside her looking to her right where a closed movie theater was seeing Donnie had snuck past her. "Are you saying turtles are slow?"

"That's a hurtful stereotype.." Mikey said appearing beside her at the entrance of the theater with Raph behind him.

"Trust us, April. We are better off keeping a looow profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist."

"I hear that." Kara said while looking around still uncomfortable with making eye contact with them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to get you guys out of the sewers for a change." April said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time." Raph said, poking his head out to look at her.

"Yeah, but tonight you're gonna do something besides hitting people." She said making Raph "aw" in disappointment.

Kara smiled at him but stopped, raising her hand at them. "Shh, guys!...Do you hear that?" They all quieted down as they listened closely til they heard glass breaking and a yell of fright. They dashed to the noodle shop where they saw silouettes breaking things and throwing stuff everywhere. Kara's eyes widened seeing another someone getting pushed around and pushed the door open seeing three guys in matching uniforms.

"So much for not hitting people." Leo said making Raph grin. "Oh well!"

The guys were fighting them with ease. In fact, it looked like they weren't even breaking a sweat. She watched them in amusement letting them have their fun til she noticed April was helping Murakami to safety. She went over to them, putting his other hand around her shoulder helping April adjust his weight as they walked out of the shop.

She waited patiently while April tended to Murakami and looked up seeing the Purple Dragons fleeing, the leader waving his hands in the air. She chuckled and helped Murakami into the shop with April.

"Dude! They were beating up a blind guy! There's no enough. Now they'll think we're wimps and we don't have the guts to finish the job!"

Leo looked at Raph not knowing what to say.

Kara walks up to him, crossing her arms. "So you want to be just like them? Beating up weaklings? Believe me, they're not worth it." She patted his shoulder giving her a pout..

"Wow, that was great guys!"

"Thanks April! Did you see when I flipped that one guy over the counter? Did it look cool? Hehe, I bet it looked cool." Donnie said smiling to himself.

"The coolest!" She said with a fake smile.

"Well, you missed quite a show!" Kara grinned patting Donnie's shoulder making him blush and give his geekish smile.

"My friends, I am indebted to you. Please, allow me to make a meal free of charge." Murakami said with a gentle smile.

"Well I'll allow that." Raph said

"What is your favorite dish?" Murakami asked, smiling. The boys looked at eachother and smiled, shouting. "Pizza!"

Kara watched, impressed, at Murakami's work. His skills were amazing. It's like she was watching a whole new person.

"Wow, he's like a ninja..but with food!" Mikey yelled excitedly. He set dumpling like food infront of each turtle and her.

"Pizza Gyoza!" He said and waited for them to try it. As soon as they took their first bite she could see their eyes pop out before continuing to eat.

"Wow, it's like I got a one way ticket to flavorville!" Donnie said happy with his meal.

"You know this is good too." April said holding up a bowl of soup while Kara watched them eat. Donnie noticed she wasn't eating and moved next to her. "Aren't you hungry?"

She lowered her head, hiding her eyes. He tilted his head before reaching over and lifting her cap from her eyes seeing her blushed cheeks making her beautiful eyes stand out. -

She looked away shyly, scratching her cheek. "...Idunnohowtousechopstick.." she mumbled under her breath.

"Uh..e-excuse me?" Donnie asked not understanding what she said.

"I don't know how to use chopsticks..." She said in a whisper, looking at the others to make sure they didn't hear her luckily, they were listening to Murakami's story to pay attention to her.

He chuckled at her making her glare at him and he raised his hands defensively. "Not making fun of you, just thought it was cute that you're acting shy about this...I I mean!" He blushed trying to find something to say but sighed in defeat and stood behind her. "Here, I'll help you." He smiled giving her the chopsticks and taking her hand showing her how to hold them and grab the pizza gyoza. She smiled grabbing ahold of it but it slipped from her grip which made her laugh some and she tried again.

With him still holding her hand he helped her put it in her mouth. "Wow! This is amazing." She smiled brightly and continued eating, Donnie eventually letting go and watching her eat, staring dreamily at her.

The next day Kara was practicing using her gloves in the dojo, Master Splinter watching her helping her with her form. She was getting ready to spar against him with a blindfold but heard Leo and Raph arguing outside. Master Splinter stood up and walked out to see what the trouble was and she nodded as he left before continuing to train, punching the air and doing upward kicks. After a couple of minutes of training, sweat trickling down the side of her face she sighed heavily and left to get something to drink.

That night Kara went with the guys to go after the Purple Dragons, finding their hideout that was an abandoned fortune cookie factory. The guys bursted through the window, Kara following behind as Leo pointed his sword at them. "Freeze, dirtbags!" Kara grinned, in her fighting stance but noticed Bradford and Afro Biker walking up from behind the Purple Dragon leader.

"Aw man, this is awkward. It's Chris Bradford. My ex-friend and..that other guy!" Mikey said from beside her.

"The name is Xever. So you won't forget I'll write it on your shells, with these." He says pulling out butterfly knives. He noticed Kara and grinned more. "And I see you brought the pretty lady with you. We have some unfinished business." Kara scrunched her nose but blinked as Donnie stepped protectively infront of her and soon the fight commenced.

The Purple Dragons were no trouble but they were having a hard time with Xever and Chris. Seeing Xever was running up to Leo with his back turned she slammed her body against his side pushing him into the wall. He looked over at her and grinned, standing up straight. "Ah, I see you want to get started now. So impatient." He said before charging at her.

Using his knives as a distraction he goes to kick her but blocks with her arm before grabbing his leg and pulling him towards her and into her fist, hitting the floor after the impact. She kept her stance while he kicked himself up and started using his knives more but that didn't keep her from fighting as she dodged every attack getting in quick jabs with each thrust of his arms but she could tell he was getting faster til he ended up kicking her in the gut and into the wall and landing ontop of broken crates.

He picked her up as her cap started sliding off her head and he saw her eyes. "Beautiful." He said as he stroked his thumb under her right eye. "I would love to see them twist in pain" He grinned maliciously while bringing his knife closer to her face.

She stood there frozen in place til Leo and Raph came into view and helped her causing Xever to fight them. She shook her head and pulled her cap onto her head before joining the fight until Leo called for a retreat. She followed after the boys, Raph helping her out the window while yelling at Leo about the retreat.

"Hey! Stay and fight you cold blooded cowards!" She could hear Xever yell and looked back noticing they weren't following.

In the lair Kara was tending to Donnie and Mikey making sure they were ok before going over to Leo then Raph who shooed her away, not in the mood. She sighed and pulled her cap over her eyes before sitting on the ground beside Mikey, petting his head as he layed on the couch, bummed.

"Man, could that fight have been anymore embarrassing?" Raph said aloud punching the dummy.

"Yeah, we could of been hit in the face with pies." Mikey said making Raph growl at him.

"Atleast you weren't being hit on.." Kara muttered under her breath but blinked, when Donnie suddenly appeared right in her face.

"Who hit on you?!"

Kara blinked at him again as she told him what happened. "That creep! He's gonna pay for doing that to my...er..our Kara!"

She blushed and hid her face before hearing her phone go off she answered it. "It's April...something happened to Murakami!"

They all arrived at the noodle shop where a worried April paced infront of the shop. "April, what's wrong?" Leo asked as she lead them into the shop, showing them the note.

"It's Murakami. Someone left this." April answered him

"Sweet, a free knife!" Mikey smiled as Donnie took the note. "The note, dummy." He said with a sigh. While Donnie read the note Kara stared at the knife and knew it was Xever's.

Glaring at it she pulled the knife from the wall and tossed it into the trash but glanced over at Raph began to speak.

"What're we waiting for? Let's bust in there and save Murakami."

"Not so fast. Think, Raphael." Leo started as Donnie joined in, chuckling.

"Heh, those are two words that don't usually go together."

"It's obviously a trap." Leo continued.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Raph retorted at him.

"Maybe we do need to think more like Xever. He crossed the line dragging Murakami into this. He's gotta learn that we can cross the line too. No more mister nice turtle." Leo said with a grin, his arms crossed.

"Yes! I never liked mister nice turtle." Raph said with a fist pump and cracking his knuckles.

Knowing they had plan Kara let them run off while she went and searched for Murakami. Remembering them say something about the abandoned fortune cookie factory she snuck through the alleyways and gasped seeing they had him tied up, hanging on the edge of the building. She glared at him, clenching her fist. "Oh. No. He. Didn't.." She looked over seeing something flash past her and knew it was the turtles. She nodded her head, thinking of a plan and began Operation: Find Something Soft for Murakami to Land On...the title could use some work but she shrugged it off and went right to work calculating, meaning guessing, where he was going to land and made a big pile of soft trashbags under him to break his fall.

She could hear the turtles fighting and saw Xever cutting his rope. She quickly hid behind an alley and waited til the guys got his attention and started climbing the side of the building to reach Murakami. "It's ok, I'm here to help." She told him as he nodded. "I'm going to drop you down but don't worry you'll be safe, I made sure to soften the fall."

She looked over seeing the guys were cornered and had the urge to go help them but saw the Purple Dragon leader toss Leo one of his blades before leaving.

She smiled some and went back to work cutting the rope and watched him fall into the pile of garbage. She climbed down the building in time to see the turtles already there waiting for her, Donnie helping her down. "Thanks, Don." She smiled and helped them take Murakami back to his shop.

"Here. Take this as a token of my gratitude..Pizza Gyoza!" Mr. Murakami spoke while holding out a wrapped package of gyoza for them

"Awesome! Thanks Murakami-san!" Donnie said, taking the package from the man.

"You're welcome, turtle-san." Mr. Murakami said with a small smile and a raised brow.

They bowed their heads in appreciation but Donnie looked at him questioningly. "Wait, how did you.."

"I do have other senses. Touch, smell.." He said with a smile as they looked towards Mikey who sniffed himself and almost gagged.

"You don't think we're weird or scary?" Leo asked in a surprised voice.

"You saved my life! Who am I to complain?" Mr. Murakami responded making Mikey hug him. Kara smiled at them all and bid farewell to them as she headed home for a goodnights sleep.

She layed down in bed, closing her eyes and had a peacefuls night sleep not knowing the danger's that were coming her way.

* * *

**Oh, finally finished! This took me about 4 hours to write! But I'm finally done for the night. I hope everyone enjoys it and if you have any ideas or such don't be afraid to review or comment! :D**


	10. The Gauntlet

Kara was at the hospital in for a checkup. Her parents had one of their friends, who volunteered to transfer to New York with Kara to be her personal doctor. Her name's Jessica Rodriguez and she has mastered skills both in Medical and Surgical fields just for Kara which made her feel special and happy.

She was pretty close to Jessica growing up for whenever they hung out they always had a good time and Jessica even showed her how to use medicine and take care of broken or fractured bones, which was good because of her job, but she always looked up to Jessica thinking she was the smartest and most pretty girl in the world.

But right now, she hated her guts as she sat on the patient table getting poked and touched with cold metal instruments. "Do we have to do this every time I come see you?" Kara groaned as Jessica stuck the tongue compressor on her tongue, staring at the inside of her mouth.

Jessica had brown eyes with glasses and brown hair that was in a professional bun, her skin pale from always being inside at work. "Well," Jessica started in a calm tone still looking inside her mouth. "This is a checkup. I promised your parents I would look after you and profession comes before play."

She tossed the tongue compressor away and started writing down in her log. "You've lost quite a few pounds since I last saw you.." She said but then looked at her and gave her a playful smile."But you managed to gain them back, nice."

She chuckled as Kara puffed her cheeks at her, crossing her arms. "My love of food shouts louder than my need to 'stay fit'. Besides I work out and eat right so I'm still healthy regardless."

She hopped off the seat and took Jessica's rolling chair, spinning around. "Whatcha been up to?" Kara asks trying to make a conversation while waiting for her to clock out to lunch so they could hang out.

"Nothing out of the ordinary but work." Jessica said in a bored tone before lifting her glasses over her head and yawning. "You don't get much of a social life working in this type of field. " She put her clipboard on the table before laying down on the patient table letting Kara play with her tools. "What about you?"

Jessica asked while watching Kara play with her stethoscope. Kara thought back on first meeting the turtles and all the adventures with them but gave her a smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, you know, the usual." She blinked hearing her phone go off and read a text from Leo asking her to come down to the lair.

"Uh, I gotta go. My friend, April...got her heart broken.." She said trying to think of something to say without giving away anything.

Luckily, Jessica didn't say anything and stood up, putting her glasses back on. "That's fine, we can have lunch another time. Go take care of your friend." She smiled kindly before giving her a hug. "Oh, before you go. Don't forget next week you need to get your vaccination shots." Kara froze, hearing the word 'shot' and turned to her seeing Jessica with a wide grin on her face.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Kara said with puffed cheeks. Jessica laughed and shooed her away before going back to work.

"I am being hunted...by a giant..pigeon!" April said fearfully while grabbing onto Donnie's shoulders.

Raph started laughing but stopped seeing everyone glaring at him. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny."

_"Actually, it is pretty funny..but I'll laugh about that later."_ Kara thought with a grin and looked over hearing Donnie say something about a creature hurting April. She smiled some not hearing him say "My April" and felt giddy on the inside.

"This is serious. I better get Splinter." Mikey said while holding an egg.

_"What's he gonna do with holy cow! What the! Where did Mikey go?!"_ She thought as he disappeared in a purple smoke, Master Splinter appearing before them.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" He asked while looking down at April.

"Awesome, right?" Mikey said now standing beside Kara making her jump back in surprise.

"Woah! What was that?!" She said in awe and excitement.

"Smoke bombs, bra." He said handing her one. "Donnie made them, aren't they awesome?!"

She took one and threw it down as she disappeared in the smoke, reappearing beside April. "Coool..." She said her eyes wide in awe.

"And he would have torn me to pieces...if he didn't slam into the glass." April finished her story, hugging herself.

Kara felt bad for her, despite it being a pigeon, but placed her hand on her shoulder before glaring over at Raph who was laughing again.

"Seriously? Just me." He said going back to his comic before Master Splinter hit him with his jade walking stick.

"Raphael! Clearly April is upset."

"Yeah dude. That's so insensitive. Do you need a tissue?" Mikey asked April but before she could answer he held out the smoke bomb and threw it, disappearing. He came back and looked at her. "We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?" He asked lifting the egg to throw but Donnie took the egg telling him to stop.

"Don't worry April. We won't let anything happen to you."

"That's right. We're going to set a trap for this pigeon man and make sure he never bothers you again." Leo said, smiling reassuringly at her. Donnie nodded and looked at her.

"And I know what we could use for bait."

"Breadcrumbs!" Mikey said sliding beside his brothers. "Pigeons eat breadcrumbs." He said questionably making Donnie look at him.

"I meant April."

Mikey stood in front of April, his arms out protectively. "You're gonna let him eat April?! I thought you liked her!"

"Yeah!" April added in making Kara sigh.

"Come on. Have a little faith in your friends. We haven't done anything that would put you in immediate danger, right?"

Donnie smiled and nodded. "Don't sweat it. We got your back." He said with a wink, pointing his index finger at her.

"Alright mighty mutants, let's do this." Leo said, popping his knuckles.

"Mighty Mutants? What, dancing dorks was already taken?" Raph said to his brother making Kara laugh at him before following after them to head to the surface.

"Wait. We do not yet know what we're facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him." Master Splinter said wisely, having a feeling that his sons were getting carried away.

"With all due respect, Sensei, it's a pigeon." Leo said smiling.

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you." Splinter said, poking his walking stick at Leo for emphasis. "I fear you are all becoming overconfident."

Kara looked at him with concern knowing he was usually...always right about these things and felt something in her gut that was telling her something bad was going to happen today..and it made her nervous.

Out of habit she placed her hands in her pocket feeling the taser and pepperspray and it gave her some comfort but then reached into her pants pocket taking out the gloves. Just in case she put them on and followed behind the guys before looking back at Splinter giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Master. I'll look after them." He gave her a small smile and watched her leave.

Kara was on the rooftop looking boredly down at April as she started talking out loud about being helpless and alone. She sighed in annoyance having been up there for two hours following behind her and seeing nothing.

Things have better get cracking soon or she would go insane. She looked down at her stomach, barely listening to April and guys, patting it as it growled. "Don't worry mister tummy, we'll get you some food soon."

She looked up quickly hearing the sound of a pigeon call with the hint of a human voice and saw it diving for April. As she shouted for her to watch out the guys were already on it, Donnie zapping the thing with his homemade taser and the rest pinning the guy to the ground.

She sighed in relief knowing they were on it and started climbing down the fire exit hopping down the last step and ran over to them.

"Actually I started out a a pigeon." The pigeon man named Pete said.

"Told you breadcrumbs would of worked." Mikey said with his arms crossed.

"You've got breadcrumbs?!" Pete asked while picking up Mikey to find them ending up turning him upside down to make him drop them.

Kara was standing watch at the corner of the alley to make sure they weren't spotted barely able to make out what they were saying.

"We have got to get you out of the city." Donnie said worriedly while putting his hand on April's shoulder but she stepped back, glaring at him.

"I'm not going anywhere without my dad." She said crossing her arms.

"But you heard him. Something terrible is going to happen."

"Then we better hurry."

Kara watched them and clenched her fists, the feeling coming back but it was worse than before. She looked off into the distance clenching her pepperspray and taser in her pocket. "Oh...I hope I'm wrong.." She whispers before going to join them seeing them leaving.

After April failed to argue with the guys about joining them Kara decided to stay with her to keep her company. She sighed knowing deep down she still wasn't ready to face alien robots with her skills just yet.

Thirty minutes later she blinked hearing sirens go off inside the building and sighed. "Mikey.." She looked through the hole they came into and Kara could see lasers flying everywhere and knew they were almost finished.

She heard a pigeon call and blinked looking around wondering where it came from. "What're you doing? April! Throw the rope!" Kara heard Raph shout and grabbed the rope throwing it down while April saw her dad and felt relief and joy to see him again.

She smiled for April but looked back seeing her dad grab one of their guns and talk with the guys about saving his daughter. The guys started climbing the rope one by one while he stayed behind to give them cover.

Kara held April back from going in after him and she hugged her while April cried in her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Kara said hugging her tightly wishing she could do something to help.

"We'll get him back April...I promise." Kara looked over at Donnie as he placed his hand on April's shoulder then looked at her with sadness.

She looked down at April before looking back at him with a determined look. "Come on, let's go." She let go of April and followed after them, jumping over the side of the building as they explained what they saw inside about the bomb.

While the guys took care of the Kraang Kara stayed low and went for the bomb. Taking the cover off she stared at it, her mind going completely blank. Donnie gently moved her out of the way and had the same look on his face.

"You said you knew how to do this."

"I didn't count on a design this complex, Leo!"

" They're aliens from another dimension! What're did you expect? A round bomb with a lit fuse that said "Bomb"?!"

"No! But this is-" Donnie was cut off as Raph pushed Leo out of the way looking to Donnie with anger. "Boy, I hope this arguement goes on for another 4 minutes and 15 seconds!" He said whacking Donnie upside the head.

While Donnie stared intensely at the bomb Kara decide to look out in case anymore Kraang showed up. She gasped hearing that all too familiar sexy yet disgusting voice.

"We meet again, pretty lady." She looked to her left seeing Xever along with Chris.

Just as she heard Donnie yelling, "I cannot work with all this pressure!" she was kicked back, flying past the brothers. Leo gasped and looked over to Kara seeing her stand up then back to Donnie. "Um..that might be a problem."

Kara helped the guys out with Xever and Chris while Donnie stayed behind to work on the bomb doing punching combos on Chris and when he went to attack she bent backwards just as Mikey kicked his foot into his face and she bent down kicking him under his feet as he fell back. She raised her leg above him to kick him in his gut but he blocked with his arms and grabbed her foot, tossing her aside.

"You guy picked a really bad time for this!" Leo said while blocking one of Xever's kick as he jumped backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Xever said sarcastically. "When would you prefer to breathe your last breath?"

He jumped up sending another kick Leo's way who blocked with his sword. "If that thing goes off it'll wipe us all out!"

"I'd rather perish with honor than live in shame!" Chris yelled as Kara jumped over Raph's shell and slammed her fist into his face. For some reason, what he said really ticked her off.

Raph grinned her way then looked over to Donnie. "Would you hurry it up?! We're dealing with a bunch of nutjobs here!"

"Be quiet!" Donnie yelled his way before returning to the bomb.

Kara teamed up with Raph while Leo and Mikey teamed against Xever and she reached for her taser but gasped as Chris tossed Raph into her and fell over with a grunt. "Ugh..I'm gonna feel that in the morning." She groaned before Raph helped her up but ducked seeing a Xever flying at them feet first. She could feel him staring at her with her back turned and quickly spun around, punching him but he caught himself and doing a handstand kicking down at her with his feet, Raph jumping in to help her.

She glanced back at Donnie hearing him mumbling about only two wires and heard Mikey yell. "Go for the green!" before Chris punched him.

After what seemed like hours he finally cut the wire and jumped up. "Guys! Mikey, was actually right about something!" He yelled, smiling before joining in on the fight.

She watched, amazed at him getting into the action and thought he was pretty cool.

Xever and Chris were back to back, clearly surrounded. "You are worthy adversaries but the fight is ours. Lay down your weapons" Leo said actually sounding cool for once.

"Never!" Xever said anger filling his voice.

"You don't have a choice. You lost."

Chris grinned at Leo, holding his sword up. "If I'm going down...I'm taking you with me." He said just as he stabbed the contraption containing the Mutagen.

Her eyes widened while Donnie pulled her back as a river of mutagen flowed out, taking Xever and Chris down.

She watched them while holding onto Donnie raising a brow at the irony of them always pushed down by some form of liquid after getting defeated. She let go of him as they jumped down noticing the lights on the contraption turned off.

"So to sum up we kicked the butts of the kraang and shredder's top henchmen while defusing a bomb and saving the city." Leo said with a smile, Raph joining in. "We're not overconfident"

"We're just that good." Leo before the guys whooped with excitement, high threeing themselves.

Kara looked down where their enemies fell seeing nothing but darkness as she clenched her fists the feeling coming back. "It's not over.." She whispered to herself this feeling making her nervous and driving her crazy.

"Your skills are impressive..." She froze, feeling a chill go down her spine as she turned around to see who that was. A man stood before them with silver armor that had knives on the arms. The guys stood there shocked as he stared coldly down at them. "But they will not save you."

"Oh man...do you think that's..the shredder?" Donnie said his voice cracking some.

"Well it's definitely A shredder." Raph said looking at his brother then back at Shredder as he walked up to them.

"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story of how my old nemesis came to train the art of ninjitsu to four mutant turtles. Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it."

"You're gonna have to catch us first! Mikey!" Leo said as Mikey grinned at him, raising one of the smoke bombs.

"So long, sucka!" He yelled as he threw it but it splatted on the ground, it being a normal egg. "Whoops..alright, that ones on me.."

Just as Shredder charged Raph yelled and ran at him, sais out, the second part of their battle commencing.

The brother's were struggling with Shredder and all Kara could do was watch in horror seeing her friends getting beat up, her body trembling and not responding to her thoughts. _"I..I..I have to help them...why won't my feet move?!"_ Watching Shredder's movements they were not like anything she had ever seen they were vicious and bloodthirsty.

She gasped, smiling some as she sees Mikey getting the upper hand but her smile turned to a frown, her eyes widening in shock as a piece of the billboard fell ontop of him.

Her blood began to boil as Shredder stalked up to them with their backs turned as they lifted the billboard piece off their brother getting ready to kill them. Her eyes snapped in anger and she clenched her fists. _"Move..MOVE NOW!" _

Just as the Shredder raised his weapon he yelled in pain as electricity surged through him five times deadly than normal due to his armor and Kara put away her taser, standing between the Shredder and the turtles.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore!" She yelled and began to fight him off using his surprise to her advantage punching his chest plate making dents in it with her gloves as he stumbles backwards before retaliating with his own attacks.

She held her arms up in defense as his onslaught of attacks were mainly to her face and chest area. She closed her eyes for a moment and just when he was about to attack once more she slid towards him, closing the gap between them landing a blow to his lower stomach, using what strength she had to make him feel the force of her blows.

He kneed her in the stomach causing her to stumble back a bit and punched her square in the face.

She began to fall backwards, her eyes squeezed in pain but she opened them back up and ran at him, jumping to his level and headbutted him in the forehead taking more damage than him due to his helmet but she didn't care her fighting instincts were on and she had to keep his attention on her til her friends could escape safely though was unaware they were watching awestruck at her skills.

Shredder grabbed her from the back of her shirt and threw her in the direction of the turtles but she quickly caught herself, sliding to a halt with her hands a feet, causing the skin on her fingers to scrap against the cement roof and she charged with full force, letting out a cry of anger, her fist raised for an attack

Shredder, getting frustrated from the fight, yelled in anger and punched her in the gut but not without releasing his knives into her as they stabbed through her stomach.

Her eyes widened, feeling the pain as he lifted her off the ground. She couldn't make a sound, the voice lost at the shock of what had happened.

The guys yelled out her name as they rushed towards Shredder, screaming their battlecries.

She slowly reached into her pocket, taking out the pepperspray and used it on him making him yell in pain before throwing her to the ground. The guys heard a disturbing crack as she landed on her side, now motionless.

Holding his eyes in pain the guys took this opportunity and grabbed Kara fleeing just as Xever and Chris reached out begging for Shredder to help them.

When his vision finally cleared he yelled in anger as they got away.

Donnie was holding Kara close as they fled fearing for her life and for the first time not knowing what to do. He was in tears staring down at her motionless body. "We need to get her to a hospital!" Leo said with his brothers beside him.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was pain as she began to scream. She looked down at her stomach in horror seeing the blood rushing out. "M...m-my phone...I need...my phone" She said her voice cracked and trembling while reaching for it but screamed again feeling pain rush through her arm. "J-Jessica..I I need..Jessica..." She said her voice lowering as she began to lose consciousness not before looking up seeing Donnie's frightened face.

* * *

**Soooo, how did I do? I hope you all really liked this chapter and continue reading! I will update whenever I can and if you have any thoughts or ideas to share please, don't hesitate to share!**


	11. Panic in the Sewers

**This chapter will be focused more on Kara but don't worry, you'll see the turtles every now and then I mean come on, it's a turtle fanfic. They have to be present lol. Ahem, on with the story!**

* * *

It was night time in the Big Apple, a fog had rolled in which gave the turtle brothers perfect cover for their patrol with Kara right behind them her gloves on and ready. They snuck behind a large dumpster while Leo poked his head out to see if the coast is clear.

"Shredder could be anywhere. Stay frosty guys." Leo said in a low whisper.

"FYI, frost can't accumulate unless its below freezing in which.." Kara zoned Donnie out, shaking her head as his geekiness emerges.

"Maybe he's got an off switch somewhere." Mikey whispered to both her and Raph who nodded and smacked Donnie upside the head.

"Found it." He said with a smile making Mikey and Kara chuckle but she stopped hearing that chilling, blood draining voice she remembers all too well.

"And I found four pathetic turtles and a girl who only have seconds to live."

Her body tensed, sweat trickling down the side of her face ignoring what Mikey said as they all got into a fighting stance.

As she looked around wondering where he could be she hears Mikey yell in surprise and get tossed into the fog.

"Mikey!" She screams while Donnie rushes towards Shredder ready to strike with his bo staff but Shredder breaks it in half sending him flying only to slide behind him, kicking him into the fog. "Donnie!" Her eyes widening as she watches him disappear, her breathing becoming raspy and her voice shaking before turning around to see Leo and Raph charge at him.

"No, guys, wait!" She reached her hand out to stop them but saw Raph disappear into the fog as well. She could hear her heart racing in her ears as she runs towards Shredder who stood above Leo, on his hands and knees, as he raised his weapon for the final strike. "No!" She screams as she wakes up, reaching her right arm out, her eyes filled with tears, body sweating.

She looked at her surroundings and heard rapid beeping. She panted heavily seeing she was in a hospital room and looked over seeing Jessica burst through the door having heard her scream.

"What's wrong?!" She rushes forward examining the heart monitor before placing her hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok, you had a nightmare..." Kara couldn't take it anymore and she leaned into Jessica, crying.

"It was awful! My friends...they were gone before my eyes! And I couldn't do anything!" She cried harder than she ever had in her life. Jessica looked down at her with a pained expression before hugging her tightly as she remembered when she saw her..

_Jessica was walking out the hospital, just ending her shift as she let her long hair down. She walked over to her car, taking her keys out and looked up, hearing something fall onto a vehicle. She slowly turned around and readied her bag to use as a weapon but widened her eyes seeing...turtles! Four mutant turtles! She looked closely at them seeing they were wearing different colored masks and had weapons, that made her nervous, but she also noticed they had pained expressions on their faces along with bruises and cuts. _

_"Y-You're Kara's doctor, right?" The one with the purple masked asked, holding something in his arms._

_She slowly nodded wondering how they know about her. He walked up to her and she stared in shock seeing Kara bleeding in his arms. She quickly took her from them, glaring at them, thinking they did something to her but stopped as she saw tears roll from the purple mask's eyes. _

_"Please, take care of her.." Before she could say anything they disappeared leaving her in the parking lot with a bleeding Kara._

_She snapped back to reality and bolted into the hospital barking orders at the nurses and doctors telling them to prepare for surgery. When one of the male nurses grabbed Kara to take her away she immediately tied her hair back into a bun turning her professional mind back on._

That had been a week ago and she was starting to worry for Kara but kept that to herself knowing the girl was strong and she would get through.

Kara had passed out in her arms, crying herself back to sleep and she stayed sitting on the bed, holding Kara for what seemed like hours watching for any signs of a nightmare but when none showed she slowly let her down, adjusting the sling she had on her broken left arm and check her stomach wound to make sure the stitching didn't break.

Afterwards, she sat down on the couch, having her stay in the hospital suite for the 'more rich' patients and fell asleep watching over her.

It had been two weeks since she seen the turtles, being stuck in the hospital was starting to make her go crazy but luckily April would visit her often telling her everything that had been going on, specially with Master Splinter training the turtles nonstop.

She sighed heavily staring out the window wanting to see them so bad..specially Donnie. She closed her eyes remembering his painful expression before she passed out and it broke her heart.

She managed to get in contact with Casey and told him she got mugged by a group of men with large knives and ended up getting injured so her job had to be put on hold for now til she recovered. He understood and promised to visit her soon.

Jessica had, much to her distress, let Kara walk around the hospital to get some exercise. Being cooped up in a room was driving her crazy she thought as she stepped out onto the roof where there was a little garden and stone benches for the patients to relax at. She walked over to it and sat down playing with one of the flowers. "I miss you guys.." She sighed softly while stroking the petal of a purple flower with her fingertip.

"Sounds like someones in love." A familiar voice said aloud. Kara stood up and saw her sister at the door, leaning against it with a lit cigarette in her mouth. "Sara!" Kara shouted excitedly while going over to her, hugging her tightly with one arm. "It's great to see you!"

Sara smiled softly at her but it slowly disappeared seeing her sister in this state as she gently petted her head. "You too, sis." Sara said softly as she ran her hand through her long, flowing black hair to get it out of her face showing she had the same eye colors as Kara though hers were the opposite of Kara's.

"Mom and dad are here too, they're speaking with Jessica. She told us what happened..." Kara's eyes widen wondering if she knew about the turtles. "I can't believe a bunch of guys tried to beat up my sister just for fun." She said angrily, tossing her cigarette to the ground and crushed it with her boot heel, twisting it.

Kara sighed in relief but smiled reassuringly when her sister gave her a confused look. "Eh, I managed to give them a show of my skills too." She grinned widely making her sister smile.

"Come on, mom and dad are going to want to see you." Sara said putting her arm around her sister's shoulder leading her back inside and into her room where her mother was in tears and her father was trying to calm her down.

"Kara! Sweetie! Are you ok, my dear?! How could they do this to such a sweet, innocent girl?!" She said through tears while hugging her tightly making her cringe in pain.

She maybe a fashion designer but her grip was like a bear hug. Her father pulled his wife off of his daughter and he hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry we had to see each other under these circumstances." He said softly, gently squeezing her wishing he didn't have to see his daughter like this.

He looked down at her placing his hands on the side of her face and kissing her forehead. "I've missed you mommy...daddy.." She hugged him again feeling tears welling in her eyes as she tried to hold them in but when her mom and sister joined in on the hug she just let them go, feeling happy to see her family once more.

They spent all day with her getting a chance to catch up on things even though she knew everything about what they've been doing it was good to hear it from them to see and hear the excitement in their voices and faces.

When night time came they departed to their hotel leaving Kara by herself but she didn't mind after all the catching up it drained her. She yawned tiredly and layed down ready to get some shut eye.

As she closed her eyes they snapped open hearing the sounds of uncovered motors running. She sat up, clearly annoyed and went to her window to see if a biker gang was raiding a home or something but saw the something.

It was the guys on...go karts? She snuck out her room and onto the roof seeing them chasing after a 18 wheeler. She watched curiously yet with anticipation wondering what was happening.

When the 18 wheeler exploded she covered her ears and ducked until it was safe to come up. She saw the guys and sighed in relief to see they weren't hurt and decided to give them a call, calling Donnie's T-phone. "Hello? Kara!? How are you? Are you feeling better?!"

She smiled at his concerned. "Why not come up here and see for yourself?"

She saw his head look up and around for her and she waved her good arm to get his attention. He pointed at her as his brothers looked where he was pointing and went over to see her.

She gave each of them a hug as they went to her and she sighed. "I really missed you guys. I should be out of here in a week. I'll come see you all when I leave."

"Good, cause it's not as much fun kicking butt without you..but it's still pretty fun." Raph said giving her a light punch on her shoulder making her grin at him and she hugged him before the others as they left.

"When I get back we'll have pizza gyoza, my treat." She said hugging Mikey then Leo before they jumped off the building leaving her and Donnie alone he looked down shyly, rubbing his arm.

"Look, when-"

He was cut off by her grabbing his plastron, pulling him to her and kissing him smack on the lips. He stood there, speechless still feeling her warm lips against his as off by her she parted, his face slowly turning red. "I like you, Donnie. I don't want to lose you...when I saw you guys fighting Shredder..I stood there helpless..I didn't know what to do..but when he cornered you all..I feared I was going to lose you and your brothers. You guys have been the best thing that has happened to me..I can't see my life without them...without you."

He continued staring open mouthed at her trying to find the words to say but they wouldn't leave his thoughts. She looked at him worriedly thinking she made a mistake til he reached for her, pulled her close to him and kissed her back.

She blushed deeply but slowly closed her eyes, putting her arm around his neck. When they parted once more she opened her eyes staring at him. "Wow..." She said with a smile on her face.

He chuckled and placed his hand on her cheek before leaving with his brothers. She touched her lips, staring at the spot he was at and smiled more, letting out a dreamy sigh before leaving to her room to retire for the night.


	12. Mousers Attack

Kara had returned home after a month since the attack on Shredder and a week since she admitted her feelings to Donnie.

She found herself daydreaming about him ever since and couldn't wait to see him. Her wounds were completely healed but she had to keep the cast on her arm for another week, just as a precaution. She was on her way to go see the guys but stopped by Murakami's to pick up some Pizza Gyoza, as promised. After catching up with him she left down into the sewers.

When she arrived inside the lair she noticed they weren't around so she set the Pizza Gyoza down on the table in the kitchen and heard talking in the dojo.

"You're right, Sensei. Working together is fun." She smiled some knowing it was Raph and slid the door open standing there nonchalantly.

"Oh, I hope I'm not missing out on all the fun." She said grinning widely at them.

"Kara!" They shouted before rushing to her to see how she's doing, Donnie pushing everyone else out of the way.

"How are you feeling?" He asked full of concern seeing her arm in a cast. She hugged him, kissing his cheek making him blush and the others blink in surprise.

"I am fully recovered. Jessica wants to keep my arm in a cast for one more week just to be safe though knowing Jessica I'd say it was my mom's doing. Oh, and I got you guys a present."

She said leading them to the kitchen. "As promised, Pizza Gyoza!" She said brightly as the guys cheered, digging in.

She looked over at Master Splinter and went over to him, bowing her head before he pulled her into a hug. She smiled softly, hugging him back, "I missed you, Master.." He smiled down at her knowing something troubled her and he lead her into his room to speak.

She sat down in front of him and saw the Yoshi plush she gave him next to the photo of his family and smiled before she closed her eyes, telling him of her nightmare. He nodded his head, listening to her.

"You are not alone, my child. I have had the same dream too. But do not let fear cloud your mind or it will haunt you forever.." He closed his eyes telling the story of what she missed while in recovery and she sighed nodding her head.

"I see but I am happy to know that you all have done so." She smiled and bowed her head before leaving to get some Gyoza before the guys ate it all.

"So the truth comes out." Donnie started as she walked out and looked at the brothers.

"You guys think of us as some sort of..'B-Team'." Mikey said.

"Heh, good one Doctor Namenstein." Raph said with a smile, looking at them from his comic book. "Well call you the B-Team."

"Thanks...wait..hey." Mikey shouted.

Kara crossed her arms at Leo and Raph before walking up to them. "Soo, you're the A-Team, right?"

Before they could answer Kara grabbed Leo by his shell and lifted him off his feet and threw him over her shoulder before doing a run jump over Raph and grabbing him by his shell as well and tossing him into the wall, landing perfectly on her feet.

"I must be the Solo A+er."

She grinned sheepishly as they both jumped at her only for her to step out of the way making them collide with each other. She chuckled wondering if they could see stars floating above their heads but winced in pain looking down at her arm.

Donnie rushed over seeing her looking down at her arm and lead her away to see if she was but not before looking back at his older brothers with a grin, chuckling to himself while Mikey bursts out laughing, pointing at his brothers.

"Let me take the cast off so I can look at your arm." Donnie said but Kara protested, shaking her head.

"I promised Jessica I wouldn't until the week is over. I'll just have to cool it down around you guys." She smiled reassuringly at him before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. He closed his eyes as he kissed her back placing his hand on her cheek. When they parted she leaned her head against his plastron feeling completely safe with him near her.

He sighed happily, his arms still around her. He had never felt this way before..he had thought he had feelings for April but every time he was around Kara something sparked inside of him something that made him protective of her.

She looked up seeing he was deep in thought and she lifted her right hand to his cheek stroking it with her thumb while smiling softly at him. He placed his hand on hers and just stared lovingly into her eyes..those beautiful eyes. He could get lost in them forever.

Donnie and Kara returned and saw April walk in hugging herself.

"April, what's wrong?" Donnie asked as they all gathered around her.

"I was mugged by some Purple Dragons. They took my phone." She said her voice cracking.

Kara hugs her knowing it was a traumatic incident for her.

"Don't worry, we'll kick their butts for you." Leo said.

"Yeah," Raph joined in, punching his fists together. "We'll teach them a lesson for messing with April O'Neil."

"Guys, it's fine. It's just a phone. I'll get another one." April said reassuringly.

"Come on. What's the point of being a ninja if you can't help your friends when they've been robbed." Donnie said while Kara raised her brow imagining ninja's with normal, everyday jobs.

She giggled at her thought, specially about the ninja plumber. She snapped out of her thoughts hearing Master Splinter's voice. "April is right. You should let this go."

While the guys talk Kara took April into the kitchen and saw there were a few Pizza Gyoza's left and offered her some while getting her a drink. "If you need help getting a new phone, I can help. I have a ton of money in my bank account I'm not touching. I'd be more than happy to help you get a new phone."

April took a drink of her water and shook her head. "Thank you but that's too much to ask. I wouldn't want to trouble you or anything."

"It'd be no trouble at all." Kara said, popping a Pizza Gyoza in her mouth. "If you change your mind though, let me know." She walked out in time to see the guys leaving and sighed knowing they were going after the phone anyways.

April walked up beside her and looked up at Splinter. "Eh, whatcha gonna do?"

"Hopefully my next pupil is more obedient." He said tossing her a wooden sword. April bowed her head as they left to train.

"Heeey...I was obedient!" Kara said, following after the two.

After the guys returned she could tell they grew closer together which made her smile. Mikey turned on the radio, listening to some cool tunes and started break dancing to them.

She chuckled and joined him with the dancing, showing off some of her moves getting Donnie's attention as he stared dreamily drool trailing off the side of his mouth.

Raph was feeding Spike and Leo was playing his pinball game. She overheard Master Splinter talking to them and knew the truth in his words.

She yawned softly knowing it was getting late and waved goodnight to everyone.

Donnie walked her out of the lair to make sure she was safe but she knew he was using it as an excuse to be with her alone not that she minded of course knowing his brothers would pick on him.

She gave him a long kiss goodnight which he gladly accepted before she climbed the ladder to the surface and headed home.


	13. It Came from the Depths

Kara was sitting on the couch, tuning her acoustic guitar, her arm now better, while the boys sat around doing their own thing. She strummed the strings before playing a song and smiled while nodding her head in satisfaction before continuing to play, singing along with the music.

Donnie looked over at her from his computer and stared dreamily at her.

She glanced up still singing and saw him looking at her before he looked back at his computer, blushing. She shook her head, a smile crossing her face just as Mikey came into view. She stopped playing as he began to speak.

"Who wants to try my latest creation? We all love pizza. We all love milkshakes so I combined them." Mikey smiled, pointing at himself proudly.

"Ok, that could not be less appetizing." Donnie said as Mikey revealed his creation.

"I call it..The P-shake."

Kara stared at it seeing it definitely looked like a blended pizza. She scrunched her nose at it before shaking her head.

Donnie's cheeks puffed as he held back the urge to vomit before looking away. "I stand corrected.."

"You guys have no sense of adventure." Mikey said as he took a drink of it. She stared at him seeing his face unchanged before his twisted in disgust and spat it back out.

"Ugh!" Everyone went, including Mikey. "Where did I go wrong.." He asked himself clearly disappointed in his creation before drinking it all.

She covered her eyes, looking away in disgust. "Oh, come on Mikey! That's just nasty.." She uncovered her eyes looking at him before scooting closer to Donnie to see what he was up to.

While Leo watched his show, enjoying it as always, Raph walked up to him, arms crossed. "You have to be the only one who likes this show."

"No way. There are millions of Space Nick's out there." Leo said with a smile.

"There has to be in order to have this show air as often as it does." Kara pointed out while looking at Donnie's laptop.

She looked up just as Raph took the remote ad changed it to the news. _"Oh, thank you Raph.."_ She thought with a grin before looking over at the tv.

"I'm Jone Grody with news of a sewer shocker. City workers attacked by mutants?" The TV lady said making them all look at the tv in surprise just as the victim gives a description of the mutant.

"It was part human part reptile and all monster! It came out of nowhere and attacked me." They all looked over at Raph who looked back at them.

"Wasn't me."

She raised her brow at him with a grin. "I dunno, you are part human part reptile and all monster." She chuckled watching the steam rise off his head but crossed his arms continuing to watch the news.

"Let's take a look at this terrifying footage." Tv lady said as she rolled the film of the city worker.

"So, some people think the sewers are dark and scary." He started but she sat up seeing something move in the background.

"Wait..." She started as he continued.

"But actually, it's a lot of." He stopped as they all saw an alligator like mutant rise up and attack the man.

"Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan? Find out next on Grody to the Max."

"I got a bad feeling about this.." Donnie started.

She looked down at her phone to check the time wondering if she should head home now but knew the thing was in the sewers.

"The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers." Leo said, standing up as Raph joined in.

"Or some news crew looking for him."

"We gotta track him down and stop him ourselves." Leo looked to Raph and nodded.

"Wait." Donnie said looking at the tv. "Let's rewind this. I think I saw a tunnel number." He continued as he rewound the tv. 'There, number 281."

"Let's go" Leo said as his brother's followed after him.

"I'll wait here.." Kara said as she watched them go before rewinding back to the mutant on the screen. "At least it's not a spider.."

While they were out she snuck out to get some food getting kinda tired of pizza she went for Taco Bell and got herself a large burrito. Knowing the guys would be hungry as well she got them a pizza too.

When she returned she could hear yells and screams from inside the lair and she rushed to the entrance seeing the guys fighting the alligator from the news having Donnie by his face. She squinted her eyes seeing his eyes were glazed over and had a feeling he was using instinct.

Before Leo could tase him he stopped as he began to hear a singing voice, echoing through the lair.

"Ask not the sun why she sets

Why she shrouds her light away.

Or why she hides her glowing gaze

When night turns to crimson gold to grey."

As she began to sing the beast stopped attacking and looked towards her direction, panting heavily, it's eyes locked on her, growling angrily.

She stared back at it, her gaze unwavering as she slowly started walking towards it. The guys stared at her having heard her sing already yet this, this song was completely different. The way she sung it it was like she was singing a lullaby.

"For silent falls the guilty sun

As day to dark does turn.

One simple truth she dare not speak:

Her light can only blind and burn.."

The closer she got to the beast the lower its body went, its eyes no longer glazed over and no longer growling. It lowered Donnie to the floor but kept its grip on his face as she reached up to touch it's face.

"No mercy for the guilty

Bring down their lying sun.

Blood so silver black by night

Upon their faces pale white.."

She touched its face, placing her forehead against its as he fully surrendered to her voice, letting go of Donnie as he moved away from it but stayed by Kara's side to protect.

She whispered the rest of the lyrics to him as he fell to the ground panting heavily after his rampage. She bent down, having his head in her lap and stroked the top of it. "It's ok, you're with friends.." She whispered to him, smiling softly seeing that he was asleep.

The guys looked at her with awe and a hint of crazy. "Woah..what was that?!" Mikey asked.

She blinked at them, confused. "What? Oh, that was a song my mother showed me when I was younger. She would have my dad sing it to me before bed.

"That was amazing..how did you do that?" Donnie asked.

She raised her brow at them seeing they clearly didn't know. "Seriously? You never heard the saying: "Music soothes the savage beast."

"What is all of this commotion?" Master Splinter asked coming into view.

"Sensei, Mikey made us bring a mutant back to the lair and it attacked us." Raph told, pointing at Mikey.

"It needs our help." Mikey said to Master Splinter.

"It's a dangerous monster!" Raph shouted at them.

"Raphael! There is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." Master Splinter said.

She nodded and looked down at it while stroking his head some more, hearing it growl.

"My mistake." She blinked then looked up at him raising her brow before looking over at Mikey.

"We're doing to him what everyone does to us. Judging him by his looks."

"And the fact he had me by the face, Mikey!" Donnie yelled while holding his face. She laid the creature on its side as she stood up and kissed Donnie's head.

"Aw, poor thing." She gave him a pout making him blush.

"But he was fighting the Kraang Master Splinter. It's like you always said. "The enemy of my enemy is my bro."" Mikey said as a matter-of-factly.

"That is not exactly what I said but what's this about the Kraang?"

While Leo explained to Master Splinter she looked down seeing a large scar over his heart.

"He's been hurt.." She says before looking over at Master Splinter, seeing the scar as well.

"Hmm..his scars run deep but they protect a genuine heart. When he awakens Michelangelo you must find a way to befriend him."

"No problemo." Mikey said giving him a thumbs up.

"And Kara, I want you to stay with him to keep the beast calm." She nodded, smiling to him.

"We need to learn what he knows about the Kraang. In the mean time, you three must find this power cell before the Kraang can."

"Wait, we're still chaining him up, right?" Donnie asked Master Splinter concerned for Kara.

"Of course. I am compassionate, not insane."

She shakes her head as the guys chain him up and she moves Donnie aside to make sure he's ok, running her hands over his head looking for any bruises or cuts.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" He asks grabbing her hands and holding them.

"I'll be fine. Mikey and Master Splinter are here with me. Besides I have the taser in case things go wrong. Just focus on finding the power cell."

He looked over making sure his brother's weren't looking and gave her a quick kiss before running off to leave with them.

When the creature woke up Kara was playing her guitar. She noticed him moved and stopped.

"Ngh..where am I?" He roars and struggles against the chains but she shh's him, smiling softly.

"It's ok, we're not gonna hurt you. You're in my friend's home. They saw you-" She jumped back as he lunges at her but the chains stop him.

"Set me free!" He growled, struggling to break from the chains.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the chains." Mikey said, holding a large pot with a wooden spoon in it. "The guys had me lock you up or they said you would attack us.

"Who are you and what am I doing in here?" He said in a deep, rumbling voice.

She stood beside Mikey and smiled. "I'm Kara."

"And I'm Michelangelo." He held out his hand to shake it but he snapped his jaws making him take his hand back. "My brother's and I saved you from the Kraang."

Her eyes widened as his eyes glazed over after hearing that word and she grabbed her guitar as he roared "Kraang!" going hostile again.

While he struggled to get free she moved back, putting her arm in front of Mikey protectively and went to reach for her taser in her pocket til he eventually fell to his knees, panting heavily letting go of the taser. She looked down at him sadly noticing his muscles were shaking. _"He's losing energy and fast...must of been on the run for awhile now.."_

"Woah, calm down! It's ok, you're safe. We brought you here so you could get better and nothing would heal you faster than my world famous Pizza Noodle Soup." He said taking a spoonful of the stuff and holding it out for him to try.

He sniffed at it before drinking it all. Snapping his jaws she could see a smile on his face while licking his lips. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted."

Kara and Mikey looked at him in surprise before he smiled happily. "Really? Alright, somebody finally likes my cooking!" He sat down while the beast sat up and began to feed him.

She sat down next to Mikey and played music while he ate.

"So, what's your name anyways?" Mikey asked, holding his ducked tape bear.

"I do not have one.."

Kara looked at him sadly having his head in her lap again, stroking his head. He seemed to enjoy it which she didn't mind, she always wanted a pet.

"You don't have a name? Ha! Today's your lucky day cause I'm a genius when it comes to naming stuff." Mikey said proudly, crossing his arms.

The gator guy looked up at her and she shrugged. "Yeah, he has a knack for it."

She watched Mikey look and poke at the guy as she hugged his head after he opened his mouth to look inside it.

"Come on, Mikey.." She said getting a little irritated for doing that to him.

"Hmm..your head is kinda leathery..how about Headleather?..Heather?...No wait! Leatherhead, even better! Leatherhead!" She let go as he sat up and smiled.

"Leatherhead it is. Thank you."

"No problemo, it's what I do." Mikey grinned.

"If I may interrupt." Kara started, moving from him and sitting beside Mikey. "Why did you attack my friends?"

"Kara, I'm the one who named him so I'm the one who asks the questions...why did you go all crazy on my brother, Donnie?"

She crossed her arms at him but sighed listening to him.

"Your brother?" Leatherhead asked with concern on his face.

"Yeah, instead of shaking his hand you shook his head and his entire body."

Leatherhead looked away, ashamed as he remembers everything in red. "There are times when I lose control. When I am awakened I am horrified by what I have done..a monster like me deserves to be chained.."

She looked down at them and put her hand over his. "You are not a monster.."

"Yeah, maybe you think you're a monster because people treat you that way. When you heard Kara sing you calmed down!" Mikey said holding his arms out wide with a smile.

Leatherhead looked down at Kara and smiled at her. "Your voice..it was nothing like I have ever heard. It was beautiful." She blushed and scratched her cheek some.

"Oh, stop, you. It's like the saying goes." She stopped but notice he was waiting for her to continue. "...Music soothes the savage beast..come on, you too?!" She groaned but he leaned forward, nudging her with his snout and she smiled, hugging him.

"You two are wise beyond your years."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Mikey said which made her chuckle.

She was helping Leatherhead with his food when she heard the guys come back.

Mikey greeted them saying, "Hey dudes. Leatherhead is off the chain."

They freaked out, Raph holding his sais out. "You mean you set him free?!"

"What? No. Off the chain means he's cool." Mikey started making the relax and sigh in relief. "And that's why I set him free." Mikey finished looking over as Leatherhead comes into view with Kara by his side holding the pot of Pizza Noodle Soup.

He gave them a weak smile as their eyes bulge out.

"You let that maniac loose?" Donnie asked clearly terrified. "Maybe you forgot he grabbed me by the face so let I'll remind you..He grabbed me...by the face!" He said pointing at his face while the ends of his mask stand up making them look like rabbit ears. _"Hehe, cute.."_

"Relax, you've been hurt worse since." Raph said with a smile.

Kara walks over to them and sighs. "Look guys, he's changed. We got to talk with him and well..he's misunderstood."

"What if he goes berserk again?"

"Relax, he's totally mellow." Mikey said patting his snout while Kara hugs it, smiling. Donnie's eye twitches seeing her hug him, feeling jealous.

Leo walks up to him. "Soo..heh..Leatherhead..about the Kraang?"

Both Kara and Mikey's eyes blinked wide as Leatherhead drops the pot, his eyes glazing over again, roaring "Kraaang!" He takes a swipe at both Leo and Raph, Kara hugging him by his snout with Mikey on the other side stroking his head. Leatherhead falls to his knees as his eyes return to normal.

"Dude, chill chill!" Leatherhead fell to his knees as she began to whisper into his ear. While Mikey argued with Leo she said next to him stroking his head. "It's ok Leatherhead.."

"So um..leatherhead..how was your day?" Leo asked stepping in front of him.

"It started out awful.." Leatherhead started.

"Yeah, you were attacked by the Kraang." Mikey said making Kara glare at him. "Mikey!"

Leatherhead roared, baring his fangs. Kara ran up to him, holding him by his waist while Mikey started rubbing his feet than his back. "Cleansing breaths! Cleansing breaths.." He said as Leatherhead fell to his knees, Kara between his arm and side while Mikey massaged his back.

"You know you're in a safe place now, right?" Mikey said to Leatherhead who nodded.

"Yes.."

"My brother's just want to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can handle that?"

"..Yes."

"Ok, what is it you guys wanted to ask?" Mikey asked looked at his brothers.

Leo and Raph look at each other before turning their attention to Donnie.

He looks at them giving them an "Aw, man" look before walking up to him, taking something out of his bag. "Um..we just want to know..what this is.." He held up a glowing canister with what looked to be a crystal in the middle.

_"That must be the powercell.."_ She thought but gasped as Leatherhead went hostile again, grabbing Donnie's head again.

"Theif!"

"Aw, come on! This is not my day!" Donnie muffled through his hand staring at Leatherhead, scared.

"Leatherhead, calm down!" Kara shouted but before she could reason with him he used his tail as a whip and threw her into the wall, knocking her out.

"Kara!" Everyone shouted as Donnie struggled to get out of his grip and see if she was ok but as his brother's attacked Leatherhead he threw him at Raph making him push him off.

While they tried to stop him from death rolling Raph Kara slowly woke up,holding her head in pain. She watched him with a sad expression as he attacked Mikey. "Leatherhead.." She slowly got up and looked over hearing Master Splinter shout.

"Step away from my sons!" He yelled with force causing Leatherhead to attack him.

Master Splinter was able to hold his own and tossed him towards the exit. "Leave this place. Out!" He said, glaring at Leatherhead making him take the power cell and leave.

She groaned in pain holding her side now and followed after him while Splinter went to tend to his sons not knowing Mikey followed behind her.

"Boys, are you alright?"

"Ugh..yeah..yeah we're ok." Leo groaned while sitting up.

"Where is Michelangelo and Kara?" Master Splinter asked looking around.

"You don't think they went after Leatherhead do you?" Donnie asked standing up and looked over where she was last.

"No." Leo said with a soft chuckle. "Only an idiot.." He blinked before looking at the exit with his brothers. "Oh boy.."

"He maybe the idiot." Raph said looking at his brothers.

"But what about Kara?" Donnie pushed them out of the way his mind racing at what could happen to Kara running in the direction he thinks they would of gone.

Mikey could hear Kara singing and ran faster, following Leatherhead's footprints while shouting his name. He reached the end of the traintracks seeing traincars blocking every entrance and exit.

Kara was standing behind Leatherhead, singing to him with her hand on his back when Mikey entered.

Panting heavily he lowered his head in shame. "I..am sorry, Kara.."

Kara looked over at Mikey seeing him opening the doors and walked in looking pretty ticked. "Dude! Leatherhead, What's the big idea man?!"

"You two..should not be here.." Leatherhead said keeping his head low.

"I trusted you.." Mikey said sounding hurt. "Then you freak out and attack my entire family! Even Kara! I thought we were friends"

Kara smiled at Mikey before looking back at Leatherhead who turned to face them.

"I warned you there is a dangerous force inside me that I cannot control..and that is why I must be alone." Mikey looked at him confused before turning around seeing his brother's come.

"Leatherhead, get away from Mikey and Kara before we turn you into the world's ugliest suitcase!" Raph warned before Kara stood in front of Leatherhead protectively ticking Donnie off some.

"Please! I mean them no harm! It was the Kraang that made me this way.." He looked down as he began to tell his story.

Kara moved closer to Leatherhead and held his hand as he told it knowing it must of been painful what they did to him.

"Six months ago I escaped through the portal that they used to travel to earth and I stole this.." He said holding out the powercell.

"What do they use it for?" Donnie asked looking at it.

"It powers the portal. Without it, no Kraang can enter or leave this dimension. I swore to keep it from them and spare this world from their evil. Even at the cost of my own life."

Kara looked up at Leatherhead not knowing how heavy the burden of keeping the powercell from the Kraang was and smiled softly at him for doing such a brave act on his own. She blinked, hearing something rev up and gasped as the train car shook.

Leatherhead held the powercell protectively while Donnie held Kara close to him to keep her from falling.

"Give to Kraang the powercell that Kraang has come to demand that you give to Kraang."

"It's the Kraang!" Mikey shouted.

"Quick! Barricade the doors!" Leo shouted as he and his brothers closed the doors.

Kara backed up to Leatherhead as one of the droids came in and rushed at them. She punched him across the face, knocking him back while Leo sliced its arms off but she whimpered in pain, flexing her fingers. "Ouch..knew that was a bad idea.."

After they managed to close the doors everyone looked around keeping their guard up. As soon as Mikey sighed a chainsaw blade came through the door and started slicing the door off while the dismembered hand of the Kraang came to life and grabbed Donnie's face.

She went over to him and grabbed the arm, pulling it off of him. "Why does everything wanna grab you in the face?!" She said ticked off and eventually pulling it off.

"I dunno!" Donnie screamed.

She looked over hearing Mikey scream at the droid head before throwing it away.

"We're surrounded!" Raph said fighting off their hands.

"We'll never hold them off." Mikey joined in putting his weight against the door.

"We gotta get out of here! Donnie! Can you get this subway car running?" Leo asked, his katanas out and ready.

"This track is dead there is no electricity."

"What about the powercell? Can you use that?" Leo glanced at the powercell in Leatherhead's hands then back at Donnie.

"I might be able to hook it up to the motor but I'll need time."

"Then I shall give you time." Leatherhead said standing up and walked over to Kara and Mikey.

"My friends, you have trusted me so now I am trusting you." He said giving the powercell to Mikey. "I will deal with the Kraang." Before he could leave Kara gave him one last hug and he smiled down at her, patting her head.

"I shall miss you both." He said before Kara let go.

She nodded and watched him open the door and go all out on the Kraang.

"Donnie! We're running out of time!" Leo said keeping the door closed so the Kraang wouldn't come in.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie yelled clearly under pressure.

She kneeled beside him with her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. "You can do this."

"Donnie.." Raph started but was pushed back by the Kraang but he shut the door on them. "Would you hurry it-"

"I got it!" Donnie yelled slamming the powercell into the engine as they sped off so fast everything was a blur around them, everyone screaming at the speeds they were going til eventually Donnie hit the brakes and they arrived on the surface.

They all walked out and Kara could see a chemical plant up ahead.

"Woah, where are we?" Leo asked as he and his brothers climbed out.

"By my calculations." Donnie started, sniffing. "I'd say the sewage plant."

"Wow, it's as beautiful as they say.." Mikey said in awe.

Donnie was taking care of Kara's hand still upset at all the attention she was giving Leatherhead. "Luckily you didn't fracture anything." He said not looking into her eyes.

She stared at him knowing something was wrong..and it was probably her fault.

When he was done wrapping her hand for safe measures she reached up and pulled him close to her causing him to blush in surprise. "I'm sorry..please don't be mad at me." She squeezed him gently and he looked down at her and sighed softly before lifting her head.

"I'm not mad...just a little jealous of all the attention you were giving Leatherhead..guess I was being childish."

She giggled at him before leaning up and kissing up. _"You're so adorkable.."_ She thought as she kissed him. _"But don't ever change."_


	14. I, Monster

**Sorry for not saying this in the last chapter but the lullaby she sang to Leatherhead was "Daylight's End." Here's the youtube link if you want to check it out! - watch?v=8ajX6oFoegU. I wanted to add more romance between Donnie and my character so hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kara was sitting on the rooftop of her home in her pjs with her electric guitar out and gear next to her. She tuned it carefully while glancing behind her seeing the full moon out and shining brightly. She sighed in content at its beauty before playing a few notes.

Nodding her head in approval she began to play a song smiling softly to herself while closing her eyes as she continued playing nodding her head to the music.

Slowing her music down she felt a presence behind her and slowly opened her eyes stopping for just a moment.

"Please, don't stop playing." Said a familiar voice.

She smiled and nodded her head, closing her eyes once more. "Ok" She whispered softly feeling the turtle sit behind her, his shell pressed against her back. He closed eyes listening and enjoying her music.

She laid her arms over the guitar once she finished the song and glanced back seeing Donnie with a sincere smile on his face, feeling at peace.

She set the guitar down beside her and moved next to him moving his arm so it was around her shoulder now laying against him putting her arm around his stomach area. She felt him slide his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She looked up at his face and giggled seeing his cheeks glowing red his eyes looking away from her. "Don't be so shy, it's just us...right?" She raised her brow at him making him smile nervously as he waves his hands infront of himself defensively. "O-of course! I told them I was going to go get you but then I heard your music and I wanted to listen..you play beautifully.." He said giving her a soft smile while reaching over placing his hand on her cheek.

She blushed softly before moving to sit on his lap grabbing his other hand and just holding it while his other arm wrapped around her. She layed her head against his plastron chest and sighed softly. "I always wanted to do this.." She whispered making him blush even more before touching his forehead with hers. "Me too.." They sat under the moonlight together for, what seemed like, hours not knowing there were a pair of eyes watching them.

Kara was driving her scooter home from the grocery store buying actual groceries along with her normal groceries of junkfood and microwavable foods. Now that she and the guys were close, especially to Donnie, she decided to try and cook for them.

She glanced back at the shopping cart she 'borrowed' and tied to the back of her scooter to use as a trunk since she didn't have anywhere else to put it. Luckily no one was paying attention to her so it wasn't hard for her to tie it then leave.

As she was about to turn the corner near her place she abruptly stopped, feeling a sudden chill run down her spine after passing a dark alleyway. She glanced back at it the feeling never going away feeling as if someone was watching her yet she couldn't feel anybody around that area.

She shook her head and continued driving til she reached the entrance to the hotel. She went over to the greeter and smiled at him asking if he could have somebody take her things to the top. He nodded kindly, which she returned the kindness with a nice tip before walking away. She looked around her noticing she would walk past a rat every now and then which she thought strange since they usually keep themselves hidden but she didn't think too much of it.

She went back to the alleyway she felt that chill once more. Putting her gloves on as a precaution she began to walk into the alleyway the last thing she heard was a dark chuckle.

Leo leaned against the outside wall of Donnie's lab his arms crossed over his chest remembering what he saw last night, closing his eyes to keep a better visual.

_It was taking Donnie forever to bring Kara back to the lair so he decided to look for him to make sure he was ok. Up ahead he heard music playing and smiled knowing it was her. He went to jump to her building to see her but stopped noticing Donnie was sitting behind her in pure bliss so he just stood there, waiting, he wasn't sure what he was waiting for but something told him to stay put. Soon he understood seeing Kara move into Donnie's lap and just hold her close to him. He felt something twist inside of him and he clenched his fist before turning to head back home._

He opened his eyes snapping out of his thoughts just as Donnie was walking into his lab whistling to himself. He was acting pretty happy and he knew why which made him feel frustrated at him. Donnie noticed Leo just standing there and walked over to him. "Hey Leo, everything ok?"

He gave him a simple nod and smile before Donnie turned and went inside. He looked to the side remembering all the times they had together training, fighting, even just hanging out with each other. He knew she had feelings for Donnie but it felt wrong to him she was a strong person and had it all. She should be with him, right? He sighed heavily before jerking his head up hearing Master Splinter yell.

Donnie was the last one to enter the Dojo where he saw his brother's around their fallen Sensei. He runs over to him standing above his brothers, eyes filled with worry. "Sensei...are you ok?" "I...am fine." Master Splinter says weakly while holding his head. "You sure you're alright? You don't seem..." Leo stops mid sentence hearing Donnie's phone going off, the ringtone sounding like a bird twittering.

"Hey, that's Aprils ringtone!" Donnie says making Raph and Mikey make kissy noises. Donnie glares at them before answering while Leo rolls his eyes guessing his brothers don't know who he really likes. He looks up seeing his expression turn serious and knew something was wrong. "We're on our way..wait..what? What about her?...ok..I'll let you know." Leo stands up looking at his brother as he hangs up the phone. "What is it?" Donnie explained the situation about April but he had a look of worry written all over his face. " and it's Kara..April hasn't been able to get in contact with her..something must be wrong.." Leo puts his hand on Donnie's shoulder and smiles at him. "She's a strong person, she can take care of herself. Right now let's go save April." Donnie nodded his head before leaving with them to go get her. Leo narrows his eyes to stay focused on the task at hand yet deep down he began to worry for her too.

Kara groaned loudly trying to drown out the constant squeaking of the mice around her. She had fallen right into Dr. Falco, or so he calls himself, "The Rat Kings" trap and was knocked out, tied up, and left in a dark place.

She had no clue where she was and that ticked her off. "Ugh would you all just shut up!" She heard an evil laugh and looked up seeing the darkened figure of The Rat King walk towards her. "Now now child, soon all will go according to plan. You and those wretched turtles will soon meet their demise by the hands of someone close to you." He grinned wickedly making her shudder able to feel his eyes on her.

She heard a squeak that was distinct from the others. "What's that? Keep her alive? But wh...ahh, yes. She does have talent." She blinked and scooted away from him when he started walking towards her. "Her voice is lovely. I guess we could keep her alive but she would have to be punished for being friends with those disgusting mutants!"

She turned her head away feeling his scrawny fingers touching her neck and hearing him chuckle. When he left she sighed in relief but felt like she had to take a shower in bleach to get rid of that feeling. She looked down in thought wondering what he meant. "Someone close to you...someone..." Her eyes widened in shock as the thought came to her. "Master Splinter!"

The guys returned to the lair with April right behind him and saw Master Splinter in a deep sleep on the cot they had made him. "Is he ok?" April asked worriedly. "Donnie, you're the smart one. What'd we do?" Raph asked Donnie making him look down at their Sensei in thought.

"M-maybe we should poke him?" He said with uncertainty. "Good idea. Mikey poke him." Leo said looking over at his little brother.

"What?! No way! I'm not poking him you poke him."

"Ok, we'll put it to a vote."

"Mikey." They all said at once.

"I want a recount!" Mikey said before looking over as Donnie gave him his staff. Mikey sighed in defeat and annoyance. "Fiine!" He slowly inched the staff closer to their Sensei's face making the staff shake. "Easy, easy." Donnie started standing beside Mikey. "Careful not to squeeze.."

The blade at the end of the staff suddenly came out inches above Master Splinter's face causing the brothers to yell in surprise and stumble backwards while Mikey threw the staff down. Donnie reached over and picked it up, handing it back to him. "Ok, let's try it from the other end." Donnie said shoving him back to their Sensei, Mikey's head shaking in protest.

Finally poking him, he jumps back as if waiting for something to happen but when nothing does he pokes him a second time...then a third..til finally he was just having fun poking him. "Woah, he's totally out of it." He started while poking his nose. "Dudes, check out the nose nuggets." He said with a smile making his older brother, Donnie, smack his forehead.

Mikey put the staff to his mouth making it move and started mimicking his voice. "Michelangelo is awesome! He is the smartest, handsomest, buttkickingest of all my- waaaahh!" Before he could finish Master Splinter woke up and threw Mikey across the room. "Sons..." Mikey whispers in pain while Master Splinter stands up shakily using Donnie's staff as support. "Sensei, are you alright?" "No, Leonardo, I am not. It would appear your former adversary Doctor Falco has returned." Master Splinter said as he walked off.

"Doctor Falco is behind all of this? How is that possible?" Donnie asks watching April help Master Splinter to his room. "Somehow he has aquired a telepathic connection with every rat in New York and he now calls himself "The Rat King." Mikey started talking about how the villians were naming themselves or whatever but Leo was too concerned over their Sensei to listen.

"Yes, Michelangelo, you do. The Rat King will not rest til he has total control of the city...and my mind." He said while walking over to his family photo. "Sensei..?" Leo questioned, his eyes following Master Splinter.

"Everything I knew is gone..my wife, my daughter..my clan..even my humanity.." He looked next to where his photo was seeing the Yoshi plush that Kara had given him fall over without the support of the photo. "You five are all I have left..but I fear for one..he has taken Kara.."

Everyone's eyes widen at the news. "What?! When?!" Donnie shouts, taking a step towards their Sensei. "I do not know, Donatello but, when the Rat King attempted to take control of me I could see into his mind and what he has in store for her...it will not be pleasant." "We gotta go save her!" Donnie yelled and looked over feeling Leo's hand on his shoulder. "We gotta find him first." Leo clenched his hand onto his shoulder feeling just as worried as Donnie was, not knowing what he had in store for her, it made his mind uneasy.

"You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Harold Square." "Let's go play exterminator!" Raph shouted with a grin on his face. Master Splinter held his head yelling in pain, falling to his knees as he attempted to take control once more.

Leo helped him up along with April. "Fight him, Sensei." Leo said encouragingly. "I will...just hurry.." He said as April led him away. "It's ok, guys. You go after the Rat King and save Kara. I'll stay with Sensei. Leo looked down at the photo and picked it up looking it at more closesly.

Kara fell over, laying flat on her stomach now as she tried to wiggle out of the room, crawling like a worm. "I...can't believe...i'm reduced to..escaping..like this!" She yelled between every breath as she forced her body to crawl. After a few minutes of crawling she stopped to take a breather. "I..have to be..atleast in the middle..of the room.." She looked back to see how far she had moved and noticed...barely an inch...

She yelled in anger and started rolling around in a wide half circle form before stopping and sighed but blinked feeling a presence behind her. She leaned her head back seeing the Rat King and pouted, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"What?" She blinked in surprise feeling the rats knawing at the rope, setting her free. She stood up and rubbed her wrists gently, grinning at him. "That was a stupid mistake on your part." She said before moving close to him, her fist flying to his face but he grinned and took a step back.

"Ah ah" He said, waving his finger. "If I were you I would save your anger and energy..for him."

He grinned as her eyes widened, seeing Master Splinter step forward with a blade in his hand. "Master.."

"Do not kill her, Splinter! Just punish her enough til her will dies and she begs to let me let her live." The Rat King said as Splinter charged her. She took a defensive stance and gritted her teeth as he drew closer, raising his sword above her head.

She was kicked out of the dark room and into a large room with just enough light to see. She didn't have time to enjoy the sights for Splinter kept attacking. She managed to evade his attacks a few times and kick his blade from his hands luckily, he didn't go after it so now it was hand to hand combat.

She had managed to get a few hits on him but he would strike faster before she could finish. She stumbled backwards, panting heavily her left cheek swollen and bruised, blood running from the side of her mouth and red scratches on her arms from when he would use his claws.

She noticed despite the times she had made contact with him that he was unscathed. None of her attacks seemed to effect him and she glared knowing she was going easy on him. _"I can't hesitate...he is no longer Master Splinter...not while he's here.." _She took a quick glance over at the Rat King before breathing in deeply and letting out a slow sigh. She flexed her fingers, clenching them tightly into a fist and waited for him to strike.

As soon as he charged she closed her eyes, letting her other senses take over and "saw" him getting closer. She took a step to the side, dodging his punch and leaned back as she sensed his leg rising for a kick and did a back flip sending him flying with an upper kick. She stood back on her feet and charged as he stumbled back, punching and evading whenever she sensed his attack coming. _"I have grown Master...despite your sudden disappearance I never stopped training..I wanted to make you proud because no matter what I will always be a student of Hamato Yoshi!"_ She snapped her eyes open and punched him across the face, sending him flying into a wall.

She panted heavily, staying in that pose and just staring at him. "You will always be my Master Yoshi..no matter what shape or form." She stood straight and glared up at the Rat King who stood there in horror at what she had done.

Her eyes widened in surprise hearing an explosion behind her. She turns around seeing the guys enter and smiles. "Guys.."

Time seemed to slow down as Master Splinter suddenly appears behind her. She slowly turned her head, hearing the Rat King yell something and soon felt like she was floating in the air as Master Splinter swung his tail under her feet causing her to fall backwards but not before he sent a barrage of punches to her stomach then a kick to her face sending her flying at the guys, landing at their feet.

The guys look at her in total shock as she held her stomach in pain, curling into a ball while coughing, feeling as if the air was punched out of her, literally.

While the Rat King started talking to them Leo bent over and held her close to him as she continued to cough, spitting some of her blood on his chest. He placed his hand under her chin to examine her face, gently tilting it to each side noticing the bruises and swelling. She opened her right eye and gave him a soft smile making him gasp in surprise. She reached up to the hand that was still holding her chin and gently placing hers over it. "Go...get our...Master..back.." She whispers with a hoarse voice from the coughing. He nodded and moved her to safety with help from Donnie.

He bent down next to her gently stroking her cheek. _"So this is what Sensei meant when he mentioned her..."_ He leaned forward, kissing her forehead before standing up, with his staff out and ready, along side his brothers. He looked over at Leo with his katana's drawn as he stared at their Sensei.

"Take. Sensei. Down" Leo said before charging, his brother's right behind him.

She watched through her right eye telling the guys were having trouble and shifted to move but paused, her body screaming for her to stop. She sighed and just sat there but her eyes started getting heavy. She slowly closed them telling herself it was ok to take a nap.

Kara opened her eyes but quickly closed them to hide them from the naked bulb that shined brightly on her. She moved her arms over her eyes and groaned before slowly sitting up, holding her head. "Ugh..de ja vu.." She moaned and looked around seeing Donnie was right beside her.

He smiled brightly seeing her wake up but sat up, gently pushing her down. "Woah, there tiger. You have to lay down...you took quite a beating back there.." He said while looking down at her. She could see the worry in his eyes and she reached her hand out to him as he held it between his hands. "It's going to take a lot more to bring me down." She grinned but still saw the worry in his eyes feeling him gently squeeze her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It wasn't Master Splinter's fault and it certainly wasn't yours. No one knew this was going to happen. So please don't beat yourself up over it...or I'll have to beat you up myself." She said with a sheepish grin.

Her grin widened hearing a chuckle come from him and she relaxed her shoulders. She looked up at him seeing him finally smile and blushed softly feeling his lips against her fingers. "Now, get some rest. Sensei is doing the same. I'll let you know when he wakes up." She nodded, smiling as he kissed her cheek before closing her eyes to sleep. He watched over her for about 30 minutes before retiring to his own room.

During the night, while everyone was asleep a lone figure snuck into Donnie's lab and walked over to where Kara was sleeping. It looked down at her, staring at every detail of her face before reaching over and gently stroking her cheek causing her to stir in her sleep but stayed asleep. It leaned over and gently planted its lips onto hers.

Feeling something on her she stirred some more before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked seeing no one was around and slowly got up, heading to the livingroom but saw it was completely dark. She shrugged her shoulders thinking it was her dream and walked back to the lab, her bare feet clamping on the cold, stony floors. As soon as she closed the doors another had opened as a pair of blue eyes looks at where she was standing before retiring for the night.


	15. New Girl in Town

It was just another Tuesday night and Kara layed upside down on her couch staring at the TV, the news turned on, with a blank expression.

She sighed heavily not really paying attention to it as she ponders on what to do. She looked out the balcony door seeing the skies darkening as the sun slumbers for the night giving way for the moon. She turned her TV off and turned the radio on instead and rolled off the couch, landing on her feet. She stretched her body feeling all this energy inside and switched to her Ipod. "Might as well get it all out." She said, popping her neck as an upbeat, techno song came on.

As soon as it was completely dark Leo snuck out and decided to pay Kara a visit. He thought about a couple nights ago the night after they defeated the Rat King and saved Master Splinter...the night he kissed her. Her lips felt soft against his, it was nothing he ever felt before. He heard loud music up ahead just as he was about to jump he stopped, staring in awe at what he was seeing.

Kara was dancing to her hearts content with the music, swaying her hips, waving her arms above her head while moving her head to the music. He shook his head and jumped onto her roof before hopping down to the balcony and watching her up close was amazing. He smiled to himself thinking that everything about her was amazing and he shook his head before sneaking inside.

He snuck behind her and started dancing with her even though she was oblivious to his presence but just as she spun away he reached out and grabbed her arm, her body jolting in alert at the sudden touch but before she could do anything she was spun back into Leo's arms where he dipped her. He grinned, chuckling softly seeing her cheeks burn red in embarrassment.

"Leo?! W-what're you doing here?!" She asks surprised at his sudden appearance in her home. "Eh, I was in the neighborhood and saw you dancing by yourself. You looked pretty lonely so I decided to join you." He laughed softly seeing her face darken and her eyes dart to the side...those eyes..he slowly lifted her up to her feet and let go of her she turned away to hide her already seen face. "L-look it's nice to see you, it always is, but I would prefer a phone call the next time you were 'in the neighborhood'." She said moving her index finger and middle finger for emphasis.

He watched her, telling himself to do it now. He nodded to himself and walked up behind her, turned her around, placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in, kissing her right on the lips.

She froze in place, feeling his lips against hers. She didn't know what to do or how to react. She screamed at her brain to tell her what to do but nothing came.

For once, she actually wished she watched those teen dramas they'd show on tv. When he finally parted their lips he looked into her eyes while reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"I like you. I dunno when I had these feelings but everytime I'm around you I feel like I can take the whole world on with you by my side.." As he continued to express his feelings she just stared at him and til she couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes. _"I didn't want this to happen.."_

She touched his hand that was on her cheek making him stop. He blushed as their hands made contact but when he saw the look in her eyes he knew his answer. "Leo...I like you, I really do...but my heart belongs to Donnie...I'm sorry." She moved his hand from her cheek and set it back to his side. He looked down at their hands as she let his go and sighed, knowing the answer all along.

"Thank you.." He said with a soft smile and a nod before turning to leave. She watched him walk outside, stand on her balcony for a couple seconds before jumping onto her roof and leaving.

She slumped to the ground and cried. She didn't know why she was crying but she felt like it was the appropriate thing to do at the moment.

The next couple days were awkward to her. She didn't spend as much time as she usually would with the guys due to giving Leo his space also because a lot of new fighters were coming into the city to try and win her title...but that's beside the point.

After their 'conversation' she started watching teen drama shows about highschool, love, etc and she could barely stomach the stuff! "Who enjoys watching this crap?!" She said aloud throwing popcorn, she later had to pick up, at the tv and groaned before looking up at the ceiling. "None of these shows are answering my question!" She yelled out loud before closing her eyes in defeat.

She blinked, hearing a taping on her balcony door and saw Leo. He..waved at her. "Maybe things are getting better..?" She said to herself before walking over and opening the door. "Hey, Leo.."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I need to talk to you." "Sure, what's up?" She asked curiously yet with a hint of worry to her voice. "I met this girl.." Her eyes brightened and she grabbed him, pulling him inside and slammed the door shut. After a few minutes of hearing him talk about the new girl, Karai, she sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

"So you're telling me this girl is with the enemy?"

"Yeah, April didn't take too kindly to that.." He said looking to the side. She looked at him before sighing again. "Leo..you're the strongest person I know. You're loyal, kindhearted, and an excellent leader...and I agree with April.." She held her hand up before he could say anything and smiled at him. "but I trust your judgement. If you see good in her then there must be. You just need to find a way to bring it out of her and I know you can." She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before giving him a hug. "I hope things are good between us." She said as she pulled from the hug. "Definitely." He said with a smile.

She left with Leo but they parted their ways she, going back to the lair to see the guys, and Leo, to go see Karai again. She expected a warm welcome but gasped seeing Mikey unconscious on the couch with Master Splinter next to him and his two brother's surrounding him.

"What happened?" She asks walking over to them but stopped hearing Master Splinter speaking to Raph.

"Now you see the price of leadership: Responsibility." Raph nodded and looked to the side.

"Yeah..I hate it."

"So you understand Leonardo's burden."

"We need him back..I need him back." "Then go get him." Master Splinter said, standing up. "But sensei, I dunno where he is."

"He's going to the Byerling Building." Kara said, standing next to Raph causing him to jump. He gave her a look asking how she knew that.

"He came to visit me." She looked over at Donnie and smiled before winking at him playfully making him blush. "Let's go get him." She followed after Raph, Donnie staying behind to help Master Splinter with Mikey.

What Kara and Raph saw, she would never let it go. She burst out laughing seeing Leo on the floor with Karai holding his hand in a painful position. "I see you like to get straight to the point." She said at Karai, laughing harder.

Karai grinned at her while Leo introduced her to Raph. "What're you friends now?!" Raph said sounding pretty ticked. "We're out there risking our necks and your here holding hands with the foot!"

"I can explain!" Leo started.

"This should be entertaining." Karai said watching the two argue.

Kara looked over at Karai and chuckled but stopped seeing a powdery substance fly away with the wind. Strange thing was it was coming from Raph's back. "Uh..Raph, what's that?"

She heard slithering behind her and sighed, knowing her question was just answered as a mutant flower climbed to the roof where they were.

"What the heck is that?!" Kara shouted never seeing it before.

"I found you turtles." It said with a weird voice and she got into her fighting stance while looking over at Leo and Raph. "Friend of yours?"

"Oh goodness..." Leo said taking his katanas out.

"Alls forgiven. You're the leader again. Welcome back." Raph said in one voice while dodging one of the flower's stems. Since it was too tall for her to attack on the ground she jumped to the little shack on the roof and pushed off the edge, flying at it and sent a punch to its face, knocking it back but it grabbed her with its stem and threw her over the building.

"Kara!" The brother's shouted and went to go after her but Snakeweed stopped them in their tracks.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact but blinked feeling something grab the back of her shirt. She looked up seeing Karai with her weapon stabbed into the building with a foot over the wall, holding her. "You've got some moves, girl." She grinned some and looked up at her.

"You've got quite a grip yourself." She said before Karai threw her over onto the roof.

"Names Kara, like your hair." She grinned at the girl who looked atleast a year younger than her but looked over seeing the guys were having trouble with the mutant. She heard Leo calling to Karai for help who just stood there, looking at him. Kara gritted her teeth and ran to the mutant, punching it's legs to distract it enough to atleast loosen its grip on Leo but she failed miserably on that part.

She heard something fly past her and stab into a wall and looked over seeing Karai's sword sticking out the wall just above Leo's head.

"Sayanoara." Karai said with a smile before doing a flip off the building.

-After the Fight-

Kara slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Woo, that was a workout. So that's what you guys fight everyday? A giant mutant flower?"

"Actually, it's a weed. Mikey named him Snakeweed cause the guy's name was Snake." Leo said helping her up. "Snakeweed? That's pretty catchy actually." She said letting Leo pull her up.

"Nice work." Raph said looking at Leo with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Leo said nodding to his brother.

"And uh...sorry." Raph whispers his eyes darting to the side.

"What did you say?" Leo smiled while putting his hand to his ear to hear better.

"I said I'm SORRY!"

Kara chuckled seeing Leo shake his head. "Ugh, apology accepted"

She walked off, her arms over each turtle as they walk away victorious not knowing the heart was defrosting itself and pumping alive again.

After a heartwarming and pizza sliced reunion of the brother's Kara smiled at them, giggling after hearing Mikey's dream. He blinked and saw her and smiled brightly, "Kara! You're here! You've been gone forever!" He shouted, hugging her.

"Sorry about that buddy.." She laughed softly and glanced over at Leo who smiled at her before turning to leave while Raph went to speak with him. "Work called." She said patting his back.

Donnie walked up to them and lured him away from her with another slice of pizza before holding her close to him. "I missed you." She whispered with a smile, happy to feel his arms around her again. "Me too." He said with a smile before kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Chapter 14! If I misspelled anything I'm sorry! I was looking over my other chapters and noticed I made a lot of mistakes..specially on Chapter 13! Arrgh! I was mad at myself but hopefully you all knew what I was trying to say. Hope ya'll enjoy it :D**


	16. The Alien Agenda

Another night, another fight. Atleast this one didn't take long. She knocked him out in the first round, which the announcer said was a record but in reality, he was just a weak fighter..or possibly..she's was becoming stronger. She smiled to herself knowing it was true. Ever since she met the turtles she had learned new and incredible thing. It made her happy.

She was too busy to notice the turtles fighting in an alleyway she just passed til she heard the all too familiar yell, "BOOYAKASHA!"

She skidded to a halt, blinking in surprise and reversed her scooter backwards and saw the guys fighting off the Kraang. She looked down at her side, where she kept her gloves strapped to her belt, since her jacket pockets were full, and wondered if they needed help.

Her question was soon answered seeing Leo doing some showy moves and raised a brow wondering what his deal was.

Her other question was answered as she glanced up to her right seeing Karai. She chuckled to herself and leaned against her scooter to watch the show. "Heh, trying to impress the girl, huh?" She glanced up not moving her head to see Karai looking down at her. She grinned and gave her a simple wave with her hand before Karai looked back at the guys, well, Leo, finishing off the Kraang.

She could see his smile a million miles away as he stood there, the wind blowing the ends of his mask in a heroic way, with his hands on his hips. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter and watched as Karai ran off.

She stared at the place Karai stood beginning to wonder about her but her thoughts were cut off hearing Raph and looked over just in time to see he and Leo in each other's face. Thinking this was the perfect time to intervene she gave out a loud, slow clap. "Not a bad show guys. Wish I had some popcorn though."

She smiled seeing Donnie's face brighten up along with Mikey who ran over to her, hugging her tightly. "Missed you too buddy." She said, hugging him back before driving up to them. "You're hurt!" Donnie said pushing Mikey out of the way and gently placing his hand on her cheek, examining her face then the rest of her as if the slightest touch would break a bone.

"Donnie, calm down. I had a fight tonight. Even though I won he managed to get some lucky punches in before I knocked him out." She grinned before placing her hand over his and moving it away from her cheek. "I'm perfectly...Ngh!" She suddenly held her side making Donnie freak out.

"What?! What is it?! Did you break something?!"

She stiffled a giggle til she couldn't take it anymore and bursted out laughing. "You should of seen your face!" Mikey joined in on her laughing. "Dudette, you got him good!" Donnie's cheeks flushed angrily, his body tensing up like a cat's would before he turned and stomped off to leave. Her laughing slowed down as she wiped a tear from her eye. Of course, she'll apologize to him later she's not a jerk or anything.

She hopped off her scooter and hid it before following Mikey who was pulling her away to take her back to the lair. She noticed Leo and Raph hung back a bit having a staring stand off and knew exactly why...

_"Karai."_

"Whatcha doing, April?" Mikey asked curiously while staring at her laying on his stomach and holding his face in his hands with his feet kicking back and forth in the air watching April swab her mouth for saliva.

"Sending in a sample for a class project." She said putting the swab in a vile and closing it. Kara hugged her knees to her chest, listening as they talked about school. She sighed and hugged them closer never having to go to school, make friends, eat disgusting school lunches. It was one of the cons of "living a normal life" when your parents, and sister, are superstars.

She looked over hearing Donnie trying to explain DNA to Mikey she rolled her eyes thinking it was a lost cause. She watched Donnie and ever since last night she has been feeling guilty about messing with him. She tried to tell him sorry but he would say it was fine and go on with whatever he was doing, it was starting to tick her off.

She narrowed her eyes in determination and stood up from the floor, looking at him. "Hey, Donnie, can I talk to you?" His eyes turned distant when they fell on her and she blinked in surprise before seeing him turn to leave.

"Aw, come on! I said I was sorry!" Kara yelled, following Donnie into his lab leaving April to do her homework and Mikey to do whatever. He ignored her and worked on whatever invention he was working on. She flailed her arms standing behind him. "Do you want me to get on my hands and knees? Cause I'll do it!" She said with her chest puffed out, giving him a pout. He lifted up his goggles and looked at her, his eyes showing sadness which made her heart ache.

"You hurt my feelings..I seriously thought you were hurt..." He said before putting his goggles back over his eyes and continuing to work. She sighed and sank to the floor, hugging her knees.

"Look, I know you care and mean well but I've been doing this for awhile now.." She started to get annoyed feeling like he wasn't listening and grabbed the tool he was using and tossed it aside making him look at her. "Hey! I was us-" "Listen to me! I'm not a weak girl, ok?!" He looked taken aback from her sudden outburst making her sigh in annoyance.

"Listen, I know you mean well but I can take care of myself. Back there you treated me like someone who couldn't...like.." She looked down trying to think of the words to say but blinked feeling Donnie pull her into a hug.

"I would be lieing if I said I wasn't worried but everytime we have fought together...everytime you're around me..you get seriously hurt." He whispered, pain visible in his voice as he imagines the fight with Leatherhead, Rat King, specially Shredder. "I almost lost you once..it scares me every time you leave the lair what dangers can come at you. Especially since you know about us" He said, squeezing her in his arms.

She stared into space letting his words sink in. She reached up putting her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. _"No one has cared about me that way.." _She lifted her head seeing tears in his eyes and leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips. When their lips touched tears ran down his face making him hold her closer and tighter. She parted their lips and gently stroked his cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "I'm sorry..I didn't know you were keeping all of this in...but please believe in me just like I believe in you to be my knight in shining shell when I need saving." She said with a soft laugh making him chuckle.

"Do you forgive me? I'm still willing to get on my hands and knees." She said, chuckling some more as tears threatened to fall. He nodded and kissed her again. "I forgive you." She smiled brightly and hugged him letting a single tear fall. _"Our first arguement...does this count?...According to those teen dramas it does...oh, I don't care. This isn't a teen drama!"_ She blinked her eyes at her own thoughts before shaking her head.

"All of this apologizing is making me hungry." She said pulling Donnie up with her. She let him clear his eyes so it didn't look like he was crying. She gave him a thumbs up before walking hand in hand to the kitchen where the guys were with Mikey rummaging through the fridge.

"Guess I'm not the only one hungry." She chuckled. "Okay, guys what'd you want? Omlete Pizza or Pizza Omlete?" Mikey asked looking back at them. "What's the difference?" Raph asked. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. _"Huuge!"_ She thought but blinked hearing everyone's phone go off. Donnie's the first one to speak up as he reads the text.

"Hey, did you guys get a mass text from April?"

"Yeah" everyone said with Mikey going "Mhmm."

"Does yours also say she's being attacked by an old lady?"

"Sure does."

"Mhmm."

"Yup"

"Uh-huh." They all said, reading the text.

"Is that considered an emergency?"

"I guess..Let's go!" Leo said, looking at his brothers before running off, Kara behind them. "Wait up!" She said before grabbing an apple and popping it in her mouth, running after them.

_Okay, seriously? There's no one around? I mean, it's perfect for the guys so they could walk into the school to save April during the day but come on! This is freaken New York City! What happened to all of the busy roads and crowded side walks you'd see in the movies and such?! False advertisment, man!"_ She thought as she stood outside the school, staring up at the building.

Her brows lift up worriedly never having been inside a school before...except in elementary. She sighed before walking up the steps and following after the guys. "Saweet! So this is what school is like." Mikey said his eyes wide with awe and an even bigger smile to go with it. He blinked hearing an alarm go off only for Raph to ram his sais into it to stop the alarm. _"Scary.."_ She thought while watching him but noticed the woman with her back to them.

"Okay, I feel stupid." Raph said to Leo. "April has got to learn that the Tphones are for emergencies only." Kara opened her mouth to say something but stopped seeing the woman's head turn completely around with glowing red eyes. "Ahh! The Power of Christ compels you!" She shouted, falling backwards.

Raph looked down at her and grinned while Mikey laughed out loud at her outburst, Leo and Donnie looking at her and sighed.

She blinked hearing it repeating April's name in a robotic voice. "Ah, sewer bunnies." Raph said as they readied their weapons. She sighed in relief seeing it was just a robot but regretted her thought as her lower arms lifted up and rockets shot from her elbows.

"Leo! I think this does-

" "Count as an emergency, I know!" Leo shouted at Mikey before he could finish his sentence and dodged the ladies attack.

"Alright guys. Let's put old mother hubbart back in her cubbart." Leo said with a confident grin making his brother's groan at his pun, Raph smacking his forehead "Dude, it literally hurts to listen to you sometimes." Raph said his hand over his eye. Kara chuckled before they all dodged the ladies elbow rockets and Donnie and Leo jumped onto the lockers, launching themselves at her and sliced her arms off Leo with his Katana's and Donnie with his spear. She grinned, pumping her fist in the air at how awesome they were.

"Mikey, the water fountain!" Leo shouted as the mask comes off the robot showing wires and lights.

"I know, school has everything!" Mikey said looking at the water fountain.

"No, spray her!"

"Oh." Mikey sprayed the water causing her to malfunction and short circuit before dying.

"April! Where are you?" Kara shouted and turned hearing a door slam open and seeing the one and only April stomp out and kick the robot in the head. "And stay down!"

Kara chuckled at April and hugged her. "Oh, I'm glad my best friend is safe." April blushed but hugged back "Thanks guys."

"You are so welcome" Donnie said, opening his arms for a hug but when she didn't he patted her head before Kara hugged him, smiling at him. He blushed but hugged her back before everyone surrounded the robot asking questions about it.

She was watching Mikey who picked up the mask and put it over his face. "Woah. How do the Kraang know you sent your DNA spit to the worldwide thingamajig project?" Mikey asked and when Raph turned to answer he jumped, yelling in surprise seeing the mask. Kara laughed at Raph but winced when he smacked Mikey making the mask fly off.

"The Kraang must of hacked into their system. Who knows what kind of info they could be stealing." Donnie said putting his hand under his chin in thought.

"April, you'd better head to the lair where it's safe. We'll go check out the WorldWide Genome Project."

"But first. We gotta take out the Eastside High Panthers. According to this poster they got it coming." Mikey said, looking at a poster of a Viking taking down a Panther.

Kara chuckled at Mikey before noticing Donnie looking at her, his eyes filled with worry. "I'll join you April, if you don't mind." She said, smiling at her and noticed a look of relief over Donnie's face making her smile more. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch too." Kara said, putting her arm over April's shoulder as they walk out the school.

Kara layed upside down on the couch while April finished what homework she didn't on her laptop. Kara looked over at her and rolled off the couch, sitting on the floor.

"H-how is school?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." She said not looking up.

Kara looked down, shaking her head. "No...no I don't." She said softly, sighing. April raised a brow, looking over at her. "What do you mean?" Her eyes widen before she set her laptop down and sat infront of her." Wait, you've never been to school before?"

Kara looked up at her with her eyes looking like a kid who was talking to her parents about wanting a toy but being too shy to ask. "No...guess I never told you, huh?" She began to explain everything. She hugged her knees, looking down at her feet when she was done explaining her story.

"You'd think having parents like that is awesome but..it's not when you have to hide from the world to live normally..you got a pretty good life, April. I envy you." She gave her a soft smile as April hugs her tight.

She closes her eyes, gently squeezing her. "You really are my best friend.."

She looked up seeing the guys enter and let go of April to welcome them home but noticed the serious expression on their faces and soon everyone was in the livingroom, including Master Splinter, with Leo explaining about Karai.

"Go ahead, laugh." Leo said looking away.

"Dude, I can't believe you trusted her." Mikey said.

"I can't believe you didn't trust us enough to tell us." Donnie added in.

"I was wrong..I'm really sorry." Leo said with a sad expression making Kara feel sorry for him.

"I tried to warn him." April said.

"You too, huh?" Raph joined in with a raised brow.

Master Splinter walked up to him. "Leonardo. You are not the first young man or turtle to make a fool of yourself over a girl."

"What about Donnie?" Mikey asked which earned him a slap on the arm by said Donnie.

"However, when that girl is a kunoichi and the employee of your enemy that is an error you cannot afford."

"Hai Sensei.."

"Deception is a ninja's most powerful weapon and it seems Karai is a master."

"I know, we can't trust her. I see that now."

Master Splinter put his hand on his son shoulder. "Good, you must learn from your mistake."

"Thank you for understanding. I'm glad you're not mad." Kara closed her eyes, sensing a punishment.

"Who says I'm not mad?" He said with an angry look on his face, slamming the end of his walking stick onto Leo's foot making him cry out in pain. She opened one eye in time to see him fall to the floor, clutching his foot. She nodded to herself. _"Typical Master. Never forgetting a punishment.."_

Kara returned home with Donnie taking her in his arms and enjoyed the ride, always loving the view of the city from the top of buildings but she didn't get to do too much of that for she was staring at Donnie, daydreaming. She would snap out of it when he would look at her but smile before going back to watching where he was going. She stayed on the rooftop with him, her head against his shoulder as they talked about different things, mainly about Karai.

"Keep talking about her and you might make me jealous, Donnie." She said with her arms crossed over her chest but a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised Leo would keep this from Mikey and I.." She looked down feeling guilty and sighed.

"Donnie..there's something I need to tell you.."

"What is it?" He asked looking at her with concern. She looked over at his face and closed her eyes.

"Leo kissed me..."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuunnn! It's all out in the open! What's gonna happen next?! You'll have to wait til tomorrow! :D For Jordan Sheeders: Yes, I will be writing up to the second season! I wouldn't dream of stopping so soon! I hope ya'll enjoy it and review and/or comment if you want. All feedback is appreciated :D**


	17. The Pulverizer

Kara paced around the living room in her home while thinking of the event that unfolded not too long ago, the memory flowing through her mind, able to remember every detail. She sighed and closed her eyes not sure what to think of the situation at hand:

_"Leo kissed me..." She said and looked over seeing his face was blank of all emotion. _

_"Wait..he what? Kissed you?!" He shouted, standing up anger now showing. _

_She stood up as well and held her arms out defensively. _

_"It's not what it sounds like! He-" _

_"Of course not! Silly me! There are so many other meanings for the phrase "He kissed you."!" She glared at him, clenching her fists. _

_"If you would let me explain I will tell you he came to me a couple nights ago and said he had feelings for me." _

_"And what? You let him kiss you?!" _

_She stomped her foot on the ground, never liking to be interrupted when she was trying to tell someone something and got up to his face making him take a step backwards. _

_"I told him I had feelings for you, genius! That my heart belongs to you!" She shouted at him making him look at her in shock. She turned around and hugged herself, keeping her head low. _

_"He caught me by surprise, ok? I didn't expect him to do that..I didn't expect him to be there at all. I can't take back what happened but I had to tell you. It felt wrong keeping it in because I didn't want to lose you. I already messed up once.." She could hear him sigh and feel his presence getting closer before he placed his hand on her shoulder. _

_"I'm going to need some time to think.." He said but before she could turn around to see him he was already gone._

She groaned before falling onto the couch, just sprawled over it and stared up at the ceiling. "I messed up..I'm such a loser.." She pulled the couch pillow to her, hugging it close before moving it over her face.

It had been six days since their arguement. The guys would come visit her but Donnie would be absent from the visits.

One night she took Leo aside and told him everything and asked about Donnie, concerned for him.

"He stays locked up in his lab working on this huge project. He doesn't really leave except to grab something to eat or use the restroom but then he goes right back in. He didn't say what it was either, just that it was a surprise. Look, I'm sorry if I messed everything up." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not your fault...wait...it is, but I don't blame you for expressing your feelings. It's one of the things that makes you human." She said smiling at him before walking out to the balcony wanting to be left alone for a moment, her head low in despair.

"Six days Donnie...when are you going to let me know.." She curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly but blinked hearing her phone go off.

She unlocks the touchscreen, squinting her eyes at the bright light and sits up seeing Donnie's picture showing she had received a text message from him.

"Come down to the lair. I have something to show you." It read.

She raised her brow wondering what it could be before responding back. "Ok, on my way." She got out of bed and changed into a T-shirt of her sister's band name and logo on it, her sleevless jacket and shorts with converse. She tugged her cap nervously before walking out the hotel and finding the nearest manhole, jumping in.

She followed the directions Donnie texted her and arrived in the abandoned train tracks. She spotted the turtles and waved to them.

"Hey guys!" She walks up to Mikey and plops down next to him on one of the old tracks.

"Guess Donnie texted you too?" Leo asked sitting on the walkway, looking down at her. She nodded and glanced over at Mikey, who clearly looked bored.

"Ugh, what's taking so long? Donnie knows I have a short atte...ooh, gum!" He picks up a dirty wad of gum and before he could pop it into his mouth Raph smacks it out of his hands and Kara smacks him across the head.

"That's dirty, Mikey. You could get sick!"

Raph placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Man, this had better be worth it."

As soon as those words were spoken an old looking traincar rolls up next to them. The expression on everyone's face: Priceless! The paintjob could use a little work but it looked so cool! She looked over hearing Raph say, "Worth it." and grinned, agreeing with him.

She hears the ding that would be heard in an elevator and it reveals a cool and calm Donnie who leans against the side with a grin on his face.

"Soo?"

"You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into this?" Leo asks, voice filled with shock and awe.

"Donnie, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Raph asked, eyes wide with amazement.

"No, you haven't." Donnie said cooly with a smile on his face.

"Well, I am seriously considering it."

"What'd you call this thing?" Leo asked while Kara and Mikey got a closer look.

"Well," Donnie started, "It's a transaxel multiarmor electromagnetic-"

"The Shellraiser" Mikey said in a whisper with a grin on his face. Kara blinked able to see fire behind him as he spoke the name. "Woah." She said

"What?" Donnie asked, looking over at him and spotting Kara with her back turned to him, a small smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed.

"The Shellraiser. It's the perfect name." Leo and Raph looked at eachother, blinking their eyes, before looking back at Mikey.

"That is the perfect name." Leo said.

"Of course it is bro. You always underestimate me. Ooh, gum." Mikey said while bending over to pick it up making Kara smack him across the head again. "What did I say earlier?" She said sternly making him drop the gum with a pout.

While the guys filed in to get a look inside she took a step to follow them but quickly moved her foot back not wanting to over step her boundaries. She smiled at them, hearing their excitement and turned to leave.

"You're not coming in?"

She glanced behind her seeing Donnie hopping out the Shellraiser and walking over to her. She smiled and tugged the flap of her cap over her eyes. "It seems like its something you built for you and your brother's. I wouldn't want to get in the way.." She took a step to leave but stopped, hearing him talk. "You know, I think best when I'm working. Helps to keep me from getting distracted." He said, tapping the side of his head before walking behind her and placing his hands on her shoulder to turn her around.

"What you said kept repeating in my mind..about your heart belonging to me and..I-I feel the same about you."

He blushed pink and reached over moving her cap from her eyes to see her blushing as well.

"You really mean it?"

He nodded his head making her smile before pouncing on him, kissing him on the lips and causing him to fall over with her ontop of him. The guys poke their heads out wondering when they were going to be able to test drive it and blinked, seeing Kara kissing Donnie.

Leo smiled, happy to see them at peace while Mikey groaned having betted with Raph about them and losing. "Looks like you're going to be doing my chores for the next month, Mikey." Raph said with a smirk on his face and arms crossed.

Donnie walked in and sat in the back where he pushed a button and everything turned on. "Now, I've assigned everyone to a station based on your individual skill set. I can't be the driver because my station is in the back so-"

"Driver!" The brother's shouted before pushing and shoving their way to the seat trying to get to it first making Kara laugh out loud before recording them fighting like kids.

Donnie smacks his staff to get their attention.

"Leo drives."

"Why?!" Raph and Mikey yell, angry while Leo grins victoriously.

"He's least likely to hit something just for fun"

"True." Raph and Mikey say before going to their own stations leaving Kara to stand where she was.

"What, you didn't make passenger seats? Oh well." She said sitting down on Donnie's lap, making him blush. "Guess this will have to do."

"Ooooooo" Raph and Mikey say causing her to grin and stick her tongue out at them while Donnie blushes more.

"So, how do we get this baby going?" Leo asks, his hands on the wheel, excited to drive it. He looks over seeing Donnie's face on the tv, explaining what to do.

"Ok, just ease the throttle forward ever so slow-" Leo does so but causes the Shellraiser to jerk abit, making Kara hold onto Donnie but calms down as they begin to move. "Woo! What is powering this thing?!" Raph asks with excitement.

"The Kraang powercell we got from Leatherhead."

"I thought you said that was dangerous like the Kraang could track it." Leo said on the screen, looking at him.

"That's why I put it under a lead glass sheild. Now I can regulate the output and prevent the Kraang from tracking its signal." Donnie said leaning back with a confident smile while Kara looked over the controls.

"I hate to interrupt but DEADEND!" Mikey shouts pointing at the screen.

"Uh, D-Donnie, how do I stop this thing?" Leo asks, looking behind him at Donnie. He pops up on the screen.

"Don't."

"What?!"

"Trust me!" He yells as they get closer to the wall. Kara stares at the screen as they drive at the wall and she clenches her fists feeling nervous and looked over at noticing Donnie was acting calm and had a feeling he knew something they didn't and had another feeling that they were going to be just fine.

Donnie pushes a button and suddenly the wall lifts up like a garage door and the Shellraiser flies out from the tracks and lands on the street with wheels.

Kara's eyes pop out, her mouth hanging open at what just happened. "Donnie! You're awesome!" She heard Raph yell as they drove through the streets unnoticed by anyone around them.

"Does this thing have a stereo?" Mikey asked looking over at Donnie. Kara was leaning against Donnie,now sitting on the floor, watching the scenery go by seeing a handful of people every now and then. She glanced up at him as he turned to push a button.

"What good would this thing be without some tunes." She flinched hearing classical music and gave him a pouty glare.

"Are you serious?" Raph said looking at him.

"Check out the second one." He said pushing another button and heavy metal started playing. Kara grinned, nodding her head in approval even though she was more of a techno, remix type of girl. She smiled watching the guys get into the music and really show their age, which she didn't mind til she started sliding side to side while the guys dangled by the wires. SHe shrugged and waved her hands in the air while continuing to slide. "Weee."

After turning a corner Raph opened the top to get a better view. She crawled near him and started tickling his feet making him laugh. "M-Mikey, is that you?! Haha, stop it!" She giggled and tickled him a bit more before sliding back behind Donnie so that he wouldn't see it was her. Seeing he wasn't moving she went to see what was up and heard him tap on the side of the Shellraiser.

"Leo, pull over!" When he does Kara follows Raph to the front where Leo is and looks at the screen seeing Purple Dragons robbing an electronics store.

"Purple dragons! Oh ho, this night keeps getting better and better!" Leo said with an excited smile.

"Oh yeah, it's like candy for my knuckles." Raph says, popping his knuckles with a grin on his face. "And tonights halloween."

"Wait a minute, whose that?" Donnie said pointing at the screen. Kara squints her eyes to try and see who it was but all she saw was a large shadowy figure.

"Excuse me, boys. I believe you forgot to pay for that but don't worry I accept cash, check, or teeth." The figure said, who sounded like a guy, clenching his fist.

"Huh, that was a pretty good line." Leo said. smiling. The leader of the gang drops whatever he stole and glared at the man. "What're you gonna do? There's one of you and three of us."

"Wanna call a couple friends and make it even?" The man said, jumping down from where he was standing.

"This guy's got guts." Raph said, quite impressed. "Time to face the wrath of The Pulverizer!" Mikey started going fanboy, giggling with excitement. "This is gonna be great." She watched the man or, now that she could see him, a kid attack the air weakly.

She bursted out laughing. "What'd you think of him now, guys?" "Or not.." Leo said outloud, watching the screen.

It wasn't til she could hear the sounds of him getting beat that snapped her out of her laughing. "Oh! The Pulverizer is getting...well, I dunno the word but we gotta help him!"

"How do you like the odds now, Fong?" Leo said, punching his fist against his palm.

Kara watched in the van knowing they could take care of themselves but pouted wanting some action too.

"Woah, the turtles!" The Pulverizer shouted with a smile.

"How does he know who we-" Donnie didn't get a chance to finish for Fong did a cheap shot and punched him while he wasn't looking. She glared, her shoulders tensing up ready to jump out and beat the lip hair off him for doing that but breathed in knowing they could handle it and waited patiently noticing Fong fleeing the scene with the stolen goods. Mikey almost had him but the Pulverizer got in the way.

"I got em guys!" She shouted, jumping out the Shellraiser but heard police sirens nearby.

"No time for that. Cops." Leo said jumping into the Shellraiser.

She groaned but followed after him along with the others. She overheard the Pulverizer trying to hang out with the guys but Raph handled it by shutting the door on him. She yawned softly and sat back on Donnie's lap, laying her head against his shoulder to take a quick nap on their way back to the lair.

He looked down at her and smiled softly gently rubbing her back before turning the tunes back on. He went to change the station but she stayed asleep so he left it alone unaware of the screaming outside.

"You guys hear something?" Leo asked unsure if he is hearing anything other than the music.

Stopping infront of the lair Donnie gently shakes her awake before helping her to her feet and leading her out of the Shellraiser to get some sleep but blinks, seeing the Pulverizer on the ground.

"Guys, we got a problem!" He goes over to the Pulverizer and helps him sit up."Are you ok?"

"Uh, sure...uh..y-you can survive with just one kidney, right?"

Kara moves out of the way, yawning as she tries to wake herself up and looks over hearing Raph speak.

"Great, first this doofus gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon beat down and now he knows where our lair is?"

"Oh no problem, I blacked out most of the way here.." He said looking ready to pass out once more.

"How do you even know we exist?" Donnie asked standing beside his brothers.

"Oh, I saw you months ago." He said recreating his flashback just as Kara hopped off out of the Shellraiser. Pulverizer's eyes widened upon staring at her. "Woah, I don't remember seeing her though. You would be an idiot not to remember her.." She blinked and looked over at him with her left eye covered. She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "Easy there, romeo. I'm already taken." She said giving Donnie a playful wink before walking into the lair to find a place to sleep while the guys took care of the situation.

After her much needed nap Kara was helping Donnie with the Shellraiser, handing him tools and whatnot but was also watching the Pulverizer play with Donnie's staff like a little kid.

"Put that down." Donnie said not looking up from his work.

"No no wait, watch this move!" Pulverizer said spinning, well trying to spin the staff.

"What are you? A band geek? Put that down." Kara said getting a bit annoyed with his antics. She watched the staff go flying towards Donnie who caught it with ease without even looking, which impressed her by the way.

"Look, I'm busy here." He said, lifting his goggles above his head and sighed heavily before jumping down infront of him. "If you must play with the staff, and apparently, you must. Try this." He said demonstrating a move.

She leaned forward, watching and smiled at the way he was teaching the Pulverizer but when she saw the seriousness in his eyes she jumped down while he tried to tell him what being a hero was.

She placed her hand on Donnie's shoulder and smiled. "I got this...but I don't want you to see this so please, close your eyes" She said with a soft smile before walking in between the two and glanced back at Donnie in time to see him turn around.

She nodded and looked at the Pulverizer. "What you see in the movies or read in comic books..it's not the same. With being a hero comes responsibility...and danger.." She lifted up her shirt to show her stomach where three large scars were from where the Shredder stabbed her with.

"Being a hero..it doesn't come easy and it doesn't come fast. If that's how you want to do it then you might as well give up now, go home, and forget you ever saw any of this or you'll wind up dead." She said, glaring at him. "But if you want to give it a try then we'll help you."

She lowered her shirt not knowing Donnie took a peek and saw the scars on her back, the memory flashing back to where she almost died by Shredder. He squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the memory but blinked hearing her say "we'll".

Donnie walked up to her and noticed she was still glaring at Pulverizer but he was too excited about wanting to learn to notice. The corner of her mouth twitched.

_"He's not taking this seriously! The Pu...gah, i'm calling him P! All of this stuff is going over P's head! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into...that'll be his fallout..wish he'd take off that stupid costume. It's degrading to all reptilians.."_

While Donnie taught him the basics of using a weapon she helped him with more of the hand to hand combat. The perfect form, despite his um...size, staying limber, all of that jazz but the more she was around him the more irritated she became of him. It was obvious he wasn't taking the training seriously! He just wanted to go fight crime and yada yada.

She was too busy yelling in her thoughts to see him rolling into Master Splinter's room til Donnie yelled. "No, stop! You're heading for-" She blinked back to reality hearing a crash and looked over hearing him say "Splinter's room."

_"Uh oh...crash+Splinter's room=baaad_"She thought hearing Master Splinter calling out to Donnie while walking out of his room holding P like a cat. "Does this belong to you?"

"Sensei, Pulverizer. Pulverizer, Sensei." Donnie said, introducing them. "Pleased to meet you." P said before whispering to Donnie "Does he know he's a rat?" Making Kara's eye twitch but smiled as Master Splinter dropped him. "He knows."

Donnie explained the situation to Master Splinter and Kara joined in, letting him know she was helping him. "Yeah, and they're doing a great job. Check this out!" He said demonstrating the moves she taught him and smacked her forehead, feeling Master Splinter's eyes on her.

"Apparently you have not taught him shame. May I speak with you two for a moment?" Kara nodded, bowing her head. "Yes, Master."

"Hai, Sensei." Donnie said following Master Splinter away from P with Kara.

"Donatello, Kara, he has no business learning our art. He is..." He looks back at P, who waves at them. "..A doofus."

"Hai, Sensei but he's going to put himself at risk no matter what I do so I just want to teach him enough so he doesn't get creamed." "I, as well, Master. You are correct, he is a doofus." She smiled, finding it funny to hear Master Splinter say that word but shook the thought away to focus at what is at hand.

"I have shown him the dangers of what are to come if he continues with this but his mind is clouded with the thoughts of crime fighting. We just want to prepare him for what would happen in the future.."

"You may. But, if you two train him then you two are responsible for whatever happens." She nods and before she could say anything she hears the sound of something getting sliced and looks over seeing P struggling to get a spear unstuck from the door. Her face fell in embarrassment watching him and she smacked her forehead again.

"Good luck." Master Splinter said placing his hands on her and Donnie's shoulder.

She was watching P fail at attempting a maneuver that unbalances the opponent then brings them down. She was playing on Donnie's Tphone liking his games better than hers when she looked up seeing Donnie had, finally, fallen over til she looked back down at the Tphone as it started ringing.

She answered it and heard it was Mikey "DONNIE! WE NEED HELP!" "Woah, slow down there, Mikey!" She said now rubbing her deaf ear. "Oh, hey Kara. Could you hand the phone to Donnie, please?" He said in a sweet voice. She smiled and once Donnie was on his feet she tossed it to him as he caught it with ease.

"Donatello."

"DONNIE! WE NEED HELP! RAPH HAS BEEN BITTEN BY A GIANT POSIONOUS ROBOTIC FISH!"

"That's not possible. If he was bitten then its venom, not poison."

"Interesting, interesting, GET OVER HERE!"

_"Wow, I could hear him over here...well atleast with my good ear."_

After gathering his medical supplies, Donnie goes to climb into the Shellraiser after Kara but stops and looks at P. "Hey, do you know how to drive?" "Keh, are you kidding? I've been driving an ice cream truck all summer." He said running towards the Shellraiser, ready for some action.

-In the Shellraiser-

Kara yelled, pointing at the screen while telling him to avoid people, cars, lightposts, mail postboxes while flying all over the place, slamming into the sides and falling to the ground. She glared over at Donnie really wishing he had atleast one passenger seat before climbing onto Raph's chair and holding on for dear life while Donnie asked Mikey to describe Raph's symptoms so he could create an antidote.

"Almost there." She heard Donnie say but also heard the alarm and knew something was blocking their path.

"The road's blocked, we gotta go around." P said reaching for a button but Donnie stopped him, walking up behind him.

"There's no time to go around you gotta jump it"

"What?!"

"You wanna be a hero? Jump it!"

"Y-yeah..about that..hero thing.."

"Jump! It!" Donnie said, taking over the wheel while she holds onto whatever was closest to her for dear life as they slam through the wall. Kara saw a mutant fish with robot legs and readied the canon, firing garbage at it.

When it was clear Donnie rushed to Raph's side with P right behind him. She went to follow but stopped, noticing a crack in the lead shield protecting the powercell. "..That can't be good.."

As a precaution she put on her gloves, carrying them with her at all times, and rushed out to see Donnie injecting the antidote into Raph making her shudder. "That was awesome! We saved him!" P shouted with excitement. She glared at him ready to say something to him but Donnie beat her to it.

"WE saved him?! You wanted to stop and sell ice cream! If we didn't jump and smash through that wall!"

She saw Mikey looking her way and turned around remembering the Shellraiser. "Uh, Donnie. Is the Shellraiser suppose to do that?" He asked as pink lines of electricity surged through the Shellraiser.

"Its cracked. Oh, this is bad. The Kraang can detect that energy signature. We got to get back underground before they come looking for the powercell!"

They rushed through the streets trying to get back to the lair but it was too late. Surrounded front, back, and above. Raph dealt with the ones from behind while Donnie and Mikey handled the ones from above, hearing him shout. "They can fly!"

Soon, they crashed into a wall and knew it would be a battle on foot. While Kara and P watched from the screens everything went dark and she turned around seeing a Kraang droid with the powercell. She glared and went to charge it but P got in her way and was pushed back. "Stay out of this, P!"

"Oh, no you don't!" He shouted going after it.

She yelled in frustration before following after him. While he tried to do the manuever Donnie taught him she jumped over him, slamming her fist into the Kraang droids face and grabbed the powercell before it fell to the ground next to the droid. She pulled P up next to her and handed him the powercell.

"Take this to the guys, now! Don't do anything else but that, understand?! I'll take care of these droids." She charged and did a jump spin kick, knocking one to the ground and punched the other one in the face, digging the spikes into its face causing it to malfunction.

She turned around and saw two had cornered P and taken the powercell from him and as she charged to help him they tossed him at her making her fall back.

"No...No!" She yelled in anger, shoving P out of the way as she ran towards the helicopter after the one with the powercell as it entered into the helicopter, watching it fly off.

All she could think about was Leatherhead's words in trusting them with it. She clenched her fist and glared over at P who was helped up by Donnie. "Oh man, looks like I mucked everything up, didn't I?"

"Mucked up...mucked up?! That's not the word I would use but this is worse! Why couldn't you stay behind like I said? Why did you have to go play hero?! You could of died! Does that not matter to you?! That thing was intrusted to us from a good friend! He believed we could protect it and now its gone! But hey, you got to be part of the gang!" She felt angry tears in her eyes and she kicked a trashcan across the street before running off, wanting some time alone.

She was sitting on the ledge of a random building one leg dangling over the side and one close to her chest with her arm over it laying her head against it. She stared into nothing just letting her mind wander. "I know I over reacted back there.." She said sensing the presence of the brothers as they walked up to her, sitting around her.

"But..he's just a kid way in over his head..I tried scaring him.." She said as she glanced down at her stomach, showing them the scars that they all know too well. "I just hope he learns before something worse happens to him." Donnie pulled her into a hug making her smile while the others give her a group hug making her smile brighter. "Okay, guys. How're we going to get the Shellraiser home?"

The brother's were pushing the Shellraiser through the abandoned traintracks while Kara steered "Are you sure the parking break isn't on?" Raph yelled for her to hear.

She groaned, annoyed and shouted back. "For the hundreth time, yes!...Oh wait.." She pulled it and poked her head out through the door, hearing the "Da-Ding!" sound.

"Okay, try it now." She said as the Shellraiser started rolling a bit on its own. "Kara!" They all shouted making her blush in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head. "Tee-hee."


	18. TCRI

Kara was driving behind the guys on her scooter trying to catch up to them on their go-karts or, in Donnie's words, "patrol buggies".

"Slow down!" She yells as they keep making quick, sharp turns as if they didn't know where they were going.

"Left right! Left right!" She heard Donnie scream as a truck speeds their way. She yells in surprise driving onto the sidewalk while the patrol buggies separate in time to dodge the truck and avoid hitting pedestrians. She looks back hearing someone shout. "Hey, I'm walkin' here!"

"Sorry!" She yells back before getting back on the road just as the patrol buggies assemble back together. She drives up beside Donnie and Leo hearing Mikey shout, "Woohoo! This is more fun than a Shriner's Parade!"

"What're you saying?" Raph asked just as Donnie yelled, "Right!" She put on the brake before they could ram her with their sudden turn.

She goes to turn the corner but sees it's a dead end and stops watching the turtles skid and swerve to a halt before they could hit the wall as Donnie's Tphone flies out of his hands and hits the wall, breaking the screen.

She puts the kickstand out and tosses her helmet onto the scooter before going over to them, seeing if they're ok. "Are you guys alright?"

"We lost them..ugh.." Donnie says disappointingly while burying his head into his arms.

"Yeah, we're fine Kara." Leo says.

She sighs in relief before smacking him and Donnie. "Hey!" They shouted at her but backed up, seeing her glaring at them with her arms crossed. "You almost hit me! You're lucky I was wearing my helmet and I stopped!" She yelled, fuming at them.

"Woah..I can see steam floating from her head." Mikey whispered to Raph who nodded in agreement while smiling. "Kinda entertaining don'tcha think?" He said while watching Leo and Donnie apologize to her like a kid would to a parent for making a mess.

"That's it, we're going to see Leatherhead." Leo said before walking towards the patrol buggies.

Kara smiled excitedly kicking her feet on the dumpster beside Mikey.

"Uh..L-Leatherhead?" Donnie stuttered while standing up. "He's the one who took the powercell from the Kraang. He's the one who might know where to find it."

"He's also the one who likes to grab my face and shake me like a ragdoll!" Donnie said while grabbing his face and moving his hands in a shaking motion while slumping his shoulders.

"Haaha. Good times." Mikey smiled, kicking his feet on the dumpster.

"Zip it!" Donnie said while giving him a frustrated look.

"Oh, come onnn. He's a pussycat.." Mikey said smiling before mimicking Donnie's movements. "Who likes to grab your face and shake you like a ragdoll!" Mikey laughed making Donnie's eyes turn white his mouth turned down to a frown. She could see dark clouds forming around him but placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, he could of learned to control his anger by now. It's been awhile since we've seen him. Let's just pay him a visit and if worse comes to worse I'll protect you." She smiled as the brother's nodded their head before going towards the buggies. "Besides." She whispers, "Who wouldn't want to grab at such a handsome face." She said standing on her tippy toes and rubbing her nose against his while giggling before going over to her scooter leaving Donnie to watch her with a dreamy smile on his face before following his brothers.

Kara had stopped by her place to get her swimsuit when they told her where his hideout was.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leo asked as she went to drive off. "Aren't you going to follow us?"

"I'll meet you guys at the lair, I'm going to get my swimsuit."

"We don't have time for this" Leo sighed, annoyed which made her stop and give him a stern look.

"Just because you guys don't have to wear clothes doesn't mean I want to get mine wet. I won't be gone for long, I promise." She said before driving off.

She arrived back at the lair with her swimsuit in a bag and changed in their bathroom while they waited in the living room.

"See, this is the problem with girls. They always take forever." Raph grumbled just as she stepped out.

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" She said with her hands on her hips wearing a two piece black bikini with an embedded diamond star above her left breast and waist. She had her cap off and wearing swimming goggles that she pulled over her head keeping her bangs from covering her eyes.

The guys eyes popped out of their sockets and she saw blood spurt out from their noses, except for Mikey's, making her jump back in surprise. "What the...uh are you guys ok..?"

They nodded while trying to hide their embarrassment.

"Haha, duudes! You should totally see yourselves! Welp! Let's go!" Mikey shouted excited to see Leatherhead with Kara right behind him. "Woo!" Leaving the boys to tend to their nosebleeds.

"Wow.." Donnie said, following after her with his eyes causing more blood to spurt and making him yell in surprise.

When they finally resurfaced on the otherside Kara gasped in air, her goggles foggy from breathing through her nose but luckily Donnie let her hold onto his shell for guidance. Leo helped Kara out and smiled as she pulled the goggles off, having a visible print around her eyes where the goggles were before she rubbed them away.

"Who can hold their breath? We can." Mikey said, pointing at himself proudly.

"We wouldn't have had to if you didn't swim off to pick up trash." "Yeah, luckily I had on these goggles or I don't think I would of made it." Kara said, panting some as she squeezes all the excess water off to dry herself.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." Mikey smiled holding a half decayed corpse of a rat petting it affectionately making Kara cringe in disgust. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's every man's trash."

She blinked hearing snoring and looked over seeing Leatherhead sleeping. "Aww." She smiled and walked over to him but was stopped by Leo. "Hold on. We don't want to alarm him so no one make any sudden moves."

"Aww, look how cute." Mikey said with hearts in his eyes but jumped back as Leatherhead roars, opening his mouth and snapping it shut.

"W-Who's going to wake him up?" Donnie asked looking to his brothers but before they could vote for Mikey Kara was beside him, gently stroking his head. "Psst, Leatherhead. It's me, Kara. It's time to wake up." She whispers, smiling down at him. His eyes snapped open and she was able to see the glaze over his eyes as he stood above her, roaring in her face.

"Can we make sudden moves, now?!" Donnie yells taking a step towards Kara to get her but hears Leatherhead yell "Kraang" and run at him, grabbing his face and shaking him like a ragdoll.

"Ahh! He's grabbing me by the face again!" He yells muffled by Leatherhead's hand.

"Leatherhead, don't!" Mikey shouted as Leatherhead attacks his brother's. "He must be having a nightmare."

"That makes two of us!" Donnie shouts as he gets thrown around in the air. Kara runs up to Leatherhead, putting her arms around him as he throws Donnie at the wall. "Leatherhead, stop! It's your friends! We're not going to hurt you!"

He rips her from his waist and looks into her eyes, growling at her. "It's me.." She said reaching over and gently touching his muzzle.

He blinks his eyes as they return to normal and he holds his head. "Kara?" He said looks around seeing the turtles getting up and walking over to him. "My friends. Oh no..I got angry again, didnt I?" He said letting her down and holding his hands together in shame. "Yes! You did it again!" Donnie yells, freaked out.

"Why do you keep grabbing my face?! What is wrong with my face?!"

"Would you like the list aphabetically or in a descending order of grossness?" Raph asks while twisting the end of his mask to get out the water. "I am sorry. You are my friends, the only ones I can truly trust. That is why I gave you the powercell for safe keeping."

Kara looked down in shame as the guys looked away nervously while Donnie stepped behind Leo. "Heh, about that.." Leo started.

"Funny story..true story." Mikey said with a nervous smile.

Kara sighed and placed her hand on Leatherhead's as he looked at the turtles confused. "But, before we tell it why don't you sit down and I, and my face, will take one biig step backwards." Donnie says while doing so, staying as far away from Leatherhead as he possibly could.

"Okay, go ahe-"

"We lost it...we were ambushed by the kraang and they took it back before we had a chance to stop them.." She looks away not noticing his eyes glazing over again but blinks seeing Leo dive into the water just as Leatherhead roars and runs at Donnie, grabbing his face once more and slamming him to the ground, Donnie whimpering at his predicament.

Leatherhead's eyes returned to normal as he lifted Donnie back up. "No, Leatherhead. These are your friends.." He says to himself, Donnie voicing his agreement with a "Mhmm"

"I am sorry, Leatherhead..." She said with sadness in her voice.

He sighed, setting Donnie down to his feet but doesn't let go as he pulls on his cheeks as if they were made of clay. "Obviously you did everything you could to protect it." Mikey lifted his finger to say something but was smacked by Raph and Kara.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Raph said, placing his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Leatherhead. We need to get it back." Leo said.

"With the powercell the Kraang can open the portal to dimension X and when it opens."

"They could use it to bring anything from their home here." Donnie joins in, Leatherhead nodding his head. "Things so horrible they terrify, even me.."

"We need to keep that portal from opening. Can you tell us where it is?" Leatherhead closed his eyes, sighing. "All I remember..is this." He said drawing a pattern in the tile with his claw while Donnie took a picture.

"I know I've seen this symbol. It's so familiar." Donnie said staring at his Kraang tech in thought.

"The Olympics!" Mikey shouted.

"No." Donnie said continuing to stare.

"I got it! The Olympics!"

"Stop guessing. Obviously its a Kraang symbol."

"But from where?" Leo asked placing his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"The olympics!"

"Quit it!" Donnie bursted making his brother's jump back. "There's something here and I can figure it out if you'll all just go away and let me think!" He said holding his head while staring intensely at the symbol.

Kara was sitting on the table, back in her regular clothes, staring in thought at the symbol as well. She didn't say a word to him trying to help him figure it out while rolling the canister with the symbol in her hand. _"He's right. It does look familiar..must of seen it somewhere before...but where?" _

"Oh, the Olympics?" She heard and looked up seeing Master Splinter. "For the hundreth ah, ugh! It's driving me crazy! I know I've seen it somewhere else but I can't remember." Donnie said gently smacking his forehead.

She sighed seeing his stress level rising. Master Splinter touched his shoulder making Donnie look at him. "You must calm your mind and wait. You are ninja, Donatello. The word 'nin' means patience and perseverance. Deep breath." Master Splinter said, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Breathe."

"Ok, ok." Donnie said before doing what he said. Kara looked up at Master Splinter and smiled for he seemed to have an answer for everything. "I'm calming I GOT IT!" Donnie shouted, surprising Kara as he ran out of the room before looking at Master Splinter and grinned, giving him a fist bump. "Nice."

She followed after the guys but was having trouble keeping up so Raph let her get on his back before catching up with his brothers. "Donnie, hold on." Leo said noticing Raph and Kara had fallen behind. "Just hurry up!"

They finally stopped ontop of an apartment building Donnie looking down at his phone. "I've figured out where else I've seen this." He said holding up his phone and up ahead was a large building, overtowering all others with the symbol on the front.

"TCRI?! They're behind the Kraang plot?"

"The Invasion?" Leo joined in.

"The Olympics?!" Mikey said doing a jog in place making Raph smack him across the head. "What was that?" Mikey asked, rubbing his head. "A new Olympic event." Raph said making Mikey's face fall in a pout. Kara stared at the building and blinked in realization. _"Aha. I could see that building on the rooftop of my penthouse. No wonder it seemed familiar. Guess that's where they went after rescuing April from that robot lady._"

"They've been in plain sight the whole time and we never realized it!"Donnie said staring at the building.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we have to do. We're going in and taking down that portal." Leo said as they looked back at the building before heading back to the lair for a gameplan.

"I managed to dowload the blueprints to TCRI." April started, showing Leo and Kara the blueprints with Raph on the side looking bored and Master Splinter behind her, listening. "Now, the bottom two thirds are just a normal office building and from what I can tell normal humans work there."

"Imagine if they knew who they were working for." Leo said with a grin "The ones who are working in this place must punch in the card known as the timecard in the clock which is known as the clock of time." He said in a robotic voice making Kara chuckle while the others just stare at him. He chuckles nervously before sitting back down, focusing on the blueprints.

"Sorry, where were we?"

"Hm, what about the upper floors?" Master Splinter asked looking down at April. "Well, that's just the thing. The top third it's all blank." "Well, whatever they built up there they didn't want anyone to know about it." Leo said hiding his pocket knife back in his bandages.

Kara freaked out a bit thinking he was going to cut himself but let out a small sigh seeing he was just hiding it. "Which means that is exactly where you have to go." Master Splinter said.

"First, we'll have to figure out how to get past security in the lobby." "Tricky..it's not like we can package you up in a box and send it special delivery." Kara blinked her eyes at the idea and smiled before looking up at Leo and grinned. _"Guess we have the same idea."_

April walked in wearing a one size too big jacket with the hood hiding her face and pushing an oversized box with Kara sitting ontop of it looking through papers on a clipboard and chewing gum, blowing a bubble with her cap hiding her eyes and wearing a hooded sweater, baggy pants and boots. "Eh, we got a special delivery here." She said a loud while April pushed.

"You know, you could help me." April whispered up at her as she threw her yo-yo at the elevator buttons to make it open.

"I am. I'm making the distraction work." She grinned playfully, sticking her tongue out at her as April pushed the package into the elevator, the doors closing behind Kara but not before seeing the robot lady grab April. "I know you'll be ok.." She said with confidence while waiting, sitting nonchalantly on the box.

When the doors open she grinned as they aimed their weapons at her. "Oh, it's not me you should be worried about." She said out loud and kicked the box once before doing a flip over them just as Leatherhead rips through the box, roaring and going all out on them. She whoops and hollars for Leatherhead before putting her gloves on to join him.

After all the Kraang were defeated on the first floor she calmed Leatherhead down, bringing him back to his senses and took the elevator to catch up with the guys standing under him with his arm on one side keeping her close to him protectively.

"You are the first human to be nice to me and not run away in fear. Thank you." She smiled and hugged his arm. "Aww, Leatherhead, you're such a softie." He looked down at her and smiled before pulling her into a hug and patting her head. "You and Micheangelo are my best friends."

When Leatherhead and Kara walked through the door Kara was on his shoulder and looked at the large rock monster and grinned. "Who ordered a beatdown with a large side of kickbutt?" She said, punching her fist into her palm before jumping down from his shoulder as he roared, "Kraang!" throwing a dismembered Kraang droid at the rock monster and charged, fighting it off. Kara ran over to the guys as Donnie shouted

"Leatherhead! Get him by the portal!" He roared and threw the rock monster in the middle of it and Donnie pushed a button on his Tphone making the bomb he created explode.

"We did it!"

"Yeah!"

"Growl"

"Alright!"

"High three!"

"Looks like Rocky over there is nothing but pebbles now!" Kara said, laughing at her pun but blinked seeing a sort of shield around the portal and it looking like it hadn't taken any damage.

"What the.."

'It's still standing?"

"High three canceled."

"What're we suppose to do now?" Donnie said out of ideas. "I could punch it a few times but I don't think that's gonna do it. "Raph said, looking down also out of ideas. "Uh..guys" Mikey said pointing over at Rocky, that's right we're naming him Rocky, reassembled itself.

"Well this day can't get any worse." Raph said watching but furrowed his brow in annoyance as Rocky puts its head back on and was very angry. "And it just did."

"Something else might come through." Donnie said as the portal started glowing a circular orb starting to form. "What do we do now?" He blinked as Leatherhead walked over to Rocky, jumping on him and pinning him to the ground while the portal was still on.

"Leatherhead! Something else is coming through!"

"Not if I can help it." He grabbed Rocky and started walking towards the portal. Kara's eyes widen as she took a step forward. "Farewell, my friends." He said just as he walked through it.

"No!" Kara shouted running towards the portal only to have Raph hold her back.

"Leatherhead!" Kara and Mikey shouted together just as the portal closed and a shockwave came, throwing them back. She slowly stands up looking at the spot where he was.

"Leatherhead...I can't believe he's gone.." Kara looked over at Mikey and hugged him tightly.

"We've gotta get out of here." Leo said, back on his feet. "We can't just leave. With that portal operational the Kraang are more dangerous than ever! We have to destroy it!"

There was a ding ding sound coming from the otherside of the room as more Kraang droid appeared. They started firing at them and Mikey helped Kara to the top where Rocky had made a huge hole.

"Maybe later." Leo said while taking out a grappling hook and aiming. "We'll be back." He said before shooting it, the end stabbing into the edge of the building across from them. Kara held onto Mikey as they slid down the line and escaped back to the lair.

The guys returned to the lair, looking down, devastated at their loss. Kara was with them but stayed outside the lair not wanting them to see her cry.

"Oh, you're ok!" April said with a big smile before going over to them. Master Splinter sat up from the couch.

"Welcome home, my sons. Was your mission successful?"

"Fraid not, Sensei. Leatherhead is..gone." Leo said.

Kara could hear the conversation and when Leo spoke those words she buried her head in her knees and cried. Mikey walked up behind her and sat down next to her, hugging her.

She put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. When she was done Mikey lead her inside and sat down next to Leo while April and Donnie hugged Kara. "He saved us..and I found this!" He said with a smile, holding up a piece of tech.

"Oh, good. Now you're picking up alien trash." Donnie moved over to Mikey and took it from his hands curiously.

"Do you realize what this is?" Donnie asked looking down at Mikey, who looked back up at him with a smile. "Shiny."

"It's a Kraang data storage device! If I can decode it maybe it can helps us find a way to stop them!"

Kara was with Donnie, not to help him or anything since she wasn't a genius like him, but just to be with him. She was still bummed about Leatherhead but it was hard to truly be sad around him or his brothers, specially when he made sure she was ok before starting on his work.

She rolled behind him on his spinning chair waiting patiently for him to finish. When he stood up she stopped and watched him leave before rolling over towards the door over hearing their conversation.

"I don't think they were." She heard Donnie say before leading them into his lab and at his computer area.

"I used the Kraang processor inside Metalhead to access that storage device. A lot of the files are damaged but I think I found what they were after." He said typing on his computer before pushing enter and soon pictures of April filled his computer screen.

April gasped seeing the pictures. "What? They're after...me?" She said as everyone turned to her in surprise. Kara's eyes widened as she looked over at her best friend. "No way..."

* * *

**If you guys don't know whose speaking up there then go back and watch the show! Shame on you! Kidding! Lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	19. Cockroach Terminator

Kara was sitting in her jacuzzi tub relaxing after another fight. She layed back, sighing in content with chillstep(dubstep that is relaxing) and was feeling at total peace. She slowly opened her eyes thinking over what Casey Jackson said.

_They were eating at Murakami's Noodle Shop after tonight's fight. He was smoking a cigarette watching her eat the Pizza Gyoza with chopsticks._

_"I thought you didn't like Chinese restaurants cause you didn't know how to use the chopsticks." He said leaning his head back to breathe the smoke at the ceiling. _

_She blushed and stuffed a Pizza Gyoza into her mouth. "A friend taught me.." she said with a full mouth. He glanced down at her seeing her nervous expression and grinned. "Ah, so you finally got yourself a boyfriend, huh?" _

_She looked at him for a moment before stuffing her face some more. "Can I get more please?!" She shouted through puffed cheeks that were red from embarrassment._

_She swallowed hard, having to chug down her tea before she choked on it and sighed heavily making him laugh at her. "I'm happy for you." He said tapping the ashes into the ash tray._

_She kept the chopsticks in her mouth, nibbling at the ends shyly. Casey had always been there ever since he found out her skill. He never took her for granted, never stole from her, and he even found out who she was and didn't tell anyone! Still..could she trust him with this big secret..?_

_"Anyways, onto business.." He said taking a long drag of his cigarette before slowly letting it out. "It seems Texas put the word out on you with all the other fight clubs in the U.S. that is why so many challenger's are after you. You are getting stronger, I can tell that much, but it seems that your opponents are as well and soon I fear that there will be one that will just be too much for you." _

_He looked down at his tea, his eyes glazing over deep in thought. She knew that look too well but he never told her the reason behind it. She always thought because he had lost something that changed his life. Her eyes widen in realization before she looks at him with sadness. "You lost someone like that..didn't you?" He didn't look up at her, feeling her sadness and he smiled sadly before lifting his teacup to his lips. "My wife.." He slowly drank his tea before looking over at her seeing the shock on her face. He smiled and reached over at her as if to touch her head but instead reached over at the newly filled plate and took a Pizza Gyoza. "But that story is for another time, now eat up." He said, popping it into his mouth and he blinked in surprise. "Wow, that's actually prett good." _

_She beamed in delight and smiled, sharing with him. "Yeah..he showed them to me." She said looking to the side with a soft smile._

She opened her eyes and sighed softly sinking deeper into the water til her eyes were above the water, sighing as air bubbles pop. _"I'll get stronger for you, Casey."_ She thought before submerging fully into the water.

The next night she went over to the guy's home with some fresh groceries thinking it would be the perfect time to try and cook for them but before she could let them know of her presence she heard a girly scream and rushed into the kitchen, thinking April was in trouble, but found Raph trying to stab a cockroach.

She almost fell on the floor at what she was witnessing but noticed it crawling towards her. She bent over, letting go of her groceries and held her hand out as it crawled into her hands before Raph could hurt it.

"What're you doing?! Kill that thing!" Raph shouted at her holding his sai out ready to attack it.

"Stop stop! You'll smash him!" Donnie said yelling at Raph.

"That's the idea!" Kara moved behind Donnie and looked at it, tilting her head at the camera on his head. She actually thought it was cute before giving it back to Donnie.

"You can't smash this roach, ok? He's special." He said with a smile before rubbing his cheek against it. "Reeeally speeecial." He said holding it out for him to see. She squinted her eyes and thought it actually waved at Raph. _"That...is disturbingly adorable.."_ She thought before looking over as Leo asks the question they're all thinking.

"Ok, I'm going to regret this but..why is he special, Donnie?" Leo asked coming from out of the kitchen.

"Because I outfitted him with a remote control helmet."

"Well, that explains why you're special." Leo said smiling with a raised brow while crossing his arms. Kara reached into her bag of groceries, pulling out a snack box and opened it, taking out a twinkie and held it on her palm, moving it next to Donnie's so he could crawl over and eat it.

Ok, so not all of it is fresh foods. She also got them some of her favorite junk foods like Twinkies, Cheetos, etc but she's still gonna cook for them!

"We can send him into TCRI and spy on the Kraang. The camera allows us to see what the cockroach sees!" He said as his brother's gather around him, Raph staying as far away from the roach as possible.

When Donnie plays the video back Kara hears the scream again and sees its Raph and busts out laughing next to Mikey.

"That is awesome! Big tough Raph is scared of cockroaches."

"I am not!"

"Oh, really? Let's go to the video" Mikey said before rewinding the video and having Raph scream and froze the video at his horrorfied face.

"This is my favorite part! Donnie, can I get this on a T-shirt?"

"Wanna see my favorite part?" Raph says angrily before throwing him over the table.

"I'm surprised you're not scared of them, Kara. N-Not that I'm saying you would be!" Donnie said as the roach moved back to his hand to eat.

"Eh, I would go explore the woods outside my aunt's place and I'd see tree roaches all the time. They were three time bigger than this one but if you leave them alone then they'll leave you alone."

She glanced over at Raph and grinned seeing him tense up about the size of tree roaches.

"Wow, are you afraid of anything?" Leo asks, quite impressed on her resolve.

"Spiders..." She says in a low voice, staring wide eyed into nothingness while clenching the Twinkie in her hand, squishing it.

"Ook..sorry I asked." Leo said nervously while scooting away from her as she continued to stare into nothing.

"Anyways, we're going to spy on the Kraang..with a cockroach!" He said holding it up proudly as it squeaks and does a little dance. _"...Disturbingly adorable.."_

"Anyways, before you guys go all ninja turtles on me, I want to cook you something." She smiled, holding up the grocery bags before running into the kitchen to start. They watched her leave and looked at eachother, smiling, never having had someone cook for them..except for Mikey.

She washed her hands first before getting out ground beef, noodles, sauce, and seasoning deciding to make Spaghetti since it was the easiest thing to make for beginners.

"Ok, I can do this.." She punched her fists together confidently but blinked, almost forgetting something. She reached into her bag and pulled out a speaker and her Ipod before turning it on and playing her music.

She was singing along to her music while rolling the ground beef into meatballs, waiting for the water to boil. She popped them into the pan and sprinkling seasoning on them as they started to cook. Once the water was boiling hot she placed the noodles in the pot and closed it before turning on the oven and pulling out bread fresh from the baker.

She smiled excitedly hoping the guys would like it as she cut it longways and spread garlic butter over the two sides and placed it in the oven to warm up.

The guys were watching her cook and breathed in the smell of the cooking meat, they're mouths begining to drool. She glanced back seeing them just as they tried to hide from her and giggled.

Once everything was finished she made each of them a plate with the noodles first, then sauce and lastly the meatballs with two pieces of bread on the side. She stared at the fresh plates and smiled triumphantly before walking into the livingroom and saw them acting normal, Raph reading the paper, Leo staring at the tv, Mikey..being Mikey, and Donnie playing with the roach.

"Dinner is served." She said with a giggle as they all ran into the kitchen and showed them how to eat it using forks.

"I'm going to go get Master Splinter, I'll be back." She walked to the entrance and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard and she walked in. "I made dinner for everyone, if you would like to join us, Master." She smiled watching him stand up. "So that is the delicious aroma I have been smelling." She blushed and rubbed the back of her head before walking with him into the kitchen to see the guys quiet for once eating their food with a smile on her face. She smiled happily and made a plate for Master Splinter before sitting down next to Donnie.

"Sooo? How do you guys like it?" She asked, hopefulness in her eyes.

"It's great!" Donnie said after swallowing his food, the boys nodding in agreement. She clapped her hands, blushing darker now but was happy to have made them a decent meal.

Donnie saw she wasn't eating and scooted closer to her. "Aren't you hungry?" She looked over at him then to the oven. "I guess I only made enough for you guys." She scratched her cheek noticing she gave them all large helpings but shrugged her shoulder.

"It's alright. I have some left over at my place anyways." She blinked as he twirled the fork, to get some spaghetti and held it up to her, smiling.

She blushed but opened her mouth, letting him feed her til there was nothing left on his plate, he eating too of course.

The guys cleaned up as a thank you for making the meal, and cause Master Splinter said so, which she returned with a hug to each of them Raph patting her head, Mikey squeezing her tightly, Leo giving her a gently hug, and Donnie giving her a full embrace. Master Splinter touched her shoulder but she wasn't going to take that and gave him a hug instead making him smile and return the hug.

Now, the action can begin.

The Shellraiser was parked in an alley near the TCRI building while Jeffrey, she'll call the roach Jeffrey, infiltrated the building with ease letting them see everything.

"Come on, roach number one. Make papa proud." Donnie said controlling the camera lens with a controller. "His name is Jeffrey." She said, pouting since he wouldn't call him that.

"Why would you name a roach?" Raph started Mikey joining in.

"Yeah? I'm the one that names stuff!...Jeffrey it is."

"Shh!" Leo said, giving them a stern look before turning his attention back to the kraang. "Wait, what are those guys talking about? Can you get closer?"

"That, which is known as the next phase of the Kraang invasion to the planet known as earth will soon begin."

"Next phase? That doesn't sound good." Leo said looking at Donnie before turning his attention back to the screen.

"That, which is the laser drill that will drill a hole in the planet known as earth. That is a hole thirteen miles deep in the earth."

Donnie loaded the photo into his Tphone. "Woah" He said placing his hand to his head. "They're gonna bore a hole into earth?"

"I'm guessing that's bad.."

"Eh, unless you think the city needs a giant lava fountain."

"Yup, that's bad."

"Goodbye harsh winters."

"Lava surfing ruules." Mikey said holding out his pinky and thumb, waving his hand.

"No, it definitely doesn't, Mikey. We have to stop this!" Leo said before going back to the video as the Kraang continues to speak.

"To complete the plan Kraang needs to possessing that which is known as the diamond lense to make work the drilling of the laser drill."

"What does that mean?" "They need a diamond lense to make their laser drill work now shh." Donnie said to Raph as they listened to the conversation. While the guys constantly asked questions frustrating Donnie Kara was deep in her own thoughts remembering the conversation with Casey.

Everything they were saying was going in one ear and out the other but she snapped out of her thoughts hearing Donnie yell about losing the signal.

She looked over seeing Donnie trying to fix it but then went on to studying the blueprints of the drilling plans. "Aha! I think I found the diamond lab. It's abit blurry but I bet we can follow it to the labratory."

"We don't have much time til the Kraang drill fires. Let's go!" Leo said running to the driver's seat and drove off.

Not long after they sped off Leo hit a large bump causing her to jump a foot in the air.

"Ka-thump? That's a really bad sound." Donnie said looking over at Leo.

"You think?" Kara said sarcastically before standing up.

"It sounded more like a Ba-dump." Mikey said.

"I heard a Flap." Raph said, smirking at them with his arms crossed. "Flap?" Donnie and Mikey said just as Raph slapped them both. "Flap." Kara giggled at Raph giving him a fist bump before climbing out the van with Leo, Donnie behind her to see what they hit.

"What is that?" Leo asked, Kara bending down next between Leo and Donnie. "Yuugh, smells like a butt sandwich." Kara looked up at Mikey, glaring at him for putting that image in her head hearing Raph about to puke. "Hey, you ok?" She asked worriedly. He nodded his head, keeping his hands to his mouth as if it would keep him from vomitting. She shrugged it off and looked at Donnie as he began to analyze what it was.

"Hm...hmm..Oh. Oh dear..Would you look at that..hideous and beautiful." He said poking it with a pencil, making her stick her tongue out in disgust as some gooey liquid popped out and stuck onto the pencil.

_"Oh no no noo..don't put it near you're mouth UGH! HE DID IT! Ugh, it's on his mouth!"_ Her thoughts were screaming in disgust but her facial expression was blank, watching him wipe it off his mouth.

_"He had better wash that mouth with chlorine before I kiss him again.."_

"Donnie, what is that thing?" "Yuck, it's my spyroach." Donnie said while pulling on one of Jeffrey's atennas or something.

"Your what?...YOUR WHAT?!" Raph yelled, his eyes bulging out with fright.

"He must of been exposed to some mutagen. You see how the nabhelmet merged with his exoskeleton? We have never seen organic and inorganic matter fuse in in in such an amazi-"

"That's great, Donnie. We can discuss this some more when we're driving away at a thousand miles an hour!" Raph said clearly afraid while running to the Shellraiser.

"Aw, come on you big baby! What're you worried about? We creamed it with our van!" Kara sighed, shaking her head wondering how this phobia came to the "mighty, tough raph." She turned her head back to it, seeing standing up making her eyes widen with her mouth open.

"It's not like its gonna get up and come after us." "Uh...guys" They heard Donnie say and saw the roach, or Jeffrey, pinning Donnie down by his neck and holding Kara close to it by her face.

She was trembling, able to feel its strength and looked down at Donnie with her hands on Jeffrey's trying to get it off of her. "Heh...I can see why you would freak out about this..." She said trying not to sound scared but failing.

Jeffrey picked Donnie up and tossed him aside into a pile of garbage. She trembled feeling Jeffrey's antennas all over her body, the lens of the camera zooming in on her before shoving her out of the way causing her to stumble and fall backwards as it walked towards the guys making Raph scream in terror and run behind the Shellraiser.

Donnie ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

"I..I'll be alright." She said as she tried to calm herself down her body shaking in Donnie's arms. She shook her head and breathed in deeply then slowly letting it out. "Go help Raph."

He nodded as she stood up and he brought his staff out blitzing Jeffrey with him coming from above and his brothers, Leo and Mikey coming from the sides, trying to stop him but he didn't budge from them and continued walking towards the Shellraiser. "This things tough!" Leo said trying to push him backwards with his swords.

"Naturally, cockroaches are among the most resilient lfeforms on the planet."

"And the grossest.." Mikey said making Jeffrey smack him into a wall and land in a trashcan. "Sensitive roach!"

"Where's Raph?" Leo shouted intime for him to appear with the manhole cannon.

"Eat hot manhole cover!" Raph said angrily shooting at it while Donnie and Leo jumped out of the way. It didn't faze him as he continued walking closer to Raph til he hit him square in the face, knocking him out. "Phew...oh no.." Once it started twitching Raph fired manhole covers at it rapidly but was missing everytime, screaming.

"Woah woah woah! Ease up, Raph! I think you got em" Leo said placing his hand on his shoulder to stop him while Raph panted heavily with his eyes closed. "Ok...ok.." He shot one more time, hitting Jeffrey where the sun doesn't shine. Donnie went back over to Kara, holding her as they walk back to the Shellraiser.

"What'd we do with it?"

"Forget the roach! We gotta stop the kraang before they destroy the earth." Leo said climbing inside the Shellraiser with Donnie and her behind him. "Leos right, we gotta go."

"You just wanna get away from that thing." Mikey said pointing his finger at Raph. Kara gasped looking at the monitors and seeing the place where Jeffrey was now empty. "Oh no, it's gone!

Come on, guys, we gotta move!" She heard Raph yelling as he shoved his other brother's into the van Leo driving off.

"There's the van! They must of picked up the lens."

"Ram that sucker!" Raph shouted while holding onto the security line.

"No, wait!" Kara shouted just as Leo sped off at it. She yelled in surprise and held onto the only thing she could, which was Raph as they rammed into the van causing it to topple over on its side. She clung to Raph tightly before blinking, seeing she was alright. She let go of him, coughing some before going up to Leo, smacking him on the head. "Ow, hey! What was that for?!"

"Not all of us have shells, genius!" She shouted before following the guys out to face the kraang.

"Halt, Kraang!" Leo said, pointing his katana at them.

"The halting of kraang is not the thing that the ones who are turtles will be doing to kraang." It said, clenching its fist at them.

"Wrong, the halting of kraang is exactly that the ones, ugh, just halt!" Leo said, failing at speaking "kraang" to kraang.

"Which should we save first? The world or the english language?" Donnie asked sarcastically.

"I dunno, he sounded pretty convincing to me." Kara grinned, in a fighting stance.

"I got the lens!" Raph yelled, dragging it to their side. Kara moves to go help him but hears a "thump" and looks over seeing Jeffrey standing ontop of a kraang droid ontop of the van. She snickers, hearing Raph yell.

Jeffrey pops his neck and begins shooting at the kraang, who attack back, but it was useless for their laser bullets were flying off of him without leaving a scratch.

Taking this opportunity Kara runs for the lens and tries to lift up the case but was having difficulty so she started dragging it to the van.

"Wow, this thing is heavy.."

"Mikey, Donnie, you take the roach. Raph, Kara, you're coming with me...Raph?" Leo stopped, looking around for him

"I could use some help over here!" Kara shouted, pulling the case up to the entrance to the Shellraiser. "Almost...Gah!" She screamed in pain as a laser hit her arm causing her to drop the case, holding her arm in pain. "Aw, come on!"

She looks up seeing flying kraang and dropped the case, avoiding their laser's while holding her now bleeding arm. "Raph! Leo!" She felt helpless not being able to fight off flying kraang as she jumped, dodged, and serpentined her way through an alley only to be at a dead end.

She cursed under her breath and grabbed a top to a trashcan, using it as a shield as the three that were after her fired at her. "Raph! Leo!" She screamed out their names as another laser managed to graze her leg.

She glared up at them and threw the lid at the one closest to her before jumping onto a dumpster, pushing off of it, flying at another one as she slams her fist into its face and reached over, grabbing the last one by the leg just as she started falling and slammed it into the ground with her ontop of it.

She slowly stood over it and grinned down at it. "Not so helpless now am I?" She sighed, falling to one knee and looked at her arm her blood almost covering it.

They guys finally found her and Donnie looked at her worriedly before immediately taking care of her arm. She smiled at Donnie before glaring over at Raph. "Where were you?"

"I was busy." He said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Helping Leo?"

"No, cowering in terror." Leo said walking up to them with a kraang head stuck in his katana.

"What about the diamond lens?"

"He lost that too."

She sighed in annoyance and looked over at him before shaking her head not knowing what to say.

"We gotta find the drill before the kraang cracks Manhattan like an egg!" Leo said turning away to enter the Shellraiser. Before Kara could follow Donnie stops her. "I want you to go back to the lair. It's too dangerous for you.." "But I can take care of myself. Please, I want to help" He looked at her before kissing her forehead. "Alright, but if it get's too dangerous I want you to hide in the van, ok?" She smiles and kisses his lip before nodding. "I promise."

He smiled and went inside the Shellraiser after Mikey. As she was about to go in though Raph pulled her aside, holding his head down in shame. "I'm sorry...I know you wouldn't be injured if I had helped.." She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know how it feels to be scared of something..but once someone you love is in danger that fear becomes strength to fight for them." He looked at her and nodded but yelled in pain as she punched him on the arm. "But you seriously owe me!" She stuck her tongue out at him before walking into the van, him following after her with a small smile.

"You blew it, Raph"

"I know, this stupid phobia is going to end up getting the whole team killed." She glared at Raph, standing next to him.

"Close! But not today!" She shouts with determination.

"Guys. Ok, here's a map of known kraang facilities and heres a map of the faultlines here in New York City. Now, if the kraang are going to drill a hole into the earth's crust then this is where they'd do it."

"Alright then guys, we got a little more time left before the kraang start drilling."

They were following the map to the place where the drill was. Kara stood in the middle of the van, holding onto the security line and sighed, her arm and leg starting to ache. She let go of the line and rubbed her arm some but just as she did she heard something climb onto the Shellraiser and heard a whirring sound.

"What's that sound?" Raph asked while Mikey cleaned his ear with his finger.

"I don't see anything outside." Donnie started til the alarm alerted them of something. "Uh-oh. He's back." "What?! Where?!" Raph shouted and started speaking gibberish. "Woah, calm down, Raph." Kara started but blinked as he jumped onto her, clinging tightly as if all life depended on his grip on her.

"He's underneath the van, he's underneath the van!" The whirring sound continued til they heard a snap and the van skidded to a stop. "He cut the driveshaft?!"

Kara pushed Raph off of her, gasping for air."How does he keep finding us?!" Leo and Kara say outloud.

"Hmm..well he could be using the homing signal I set up so that spyroach could find his way to the van. "

"There's a homing signal?!"

"Dude, even I would of turned that off." Mikey said, nodding his head as a matter of factly.

"Excuse me, Mikey, I've been a little distracted. Maybe I could use the signal to tap into his camera to see what he is seeing."

"None of this makes sense! Why is he so mad at us?!" Kara crossed her arms, looking down at Raph. "I could understand you but why everyone else? I mean, I gave Jeffrey a freaken twinkie!"

Just as she finished her sentence Donnie finished loading what Jeffrey was seeing and it was the footage of Raph trying to stab him.

"Ha, I knew it!" She said with a wide grin.

"Oh, cruud.." Raph said knowing he was screwed.

"He's not mad at us, he's mad at you." Donnie said while turning to him.

"Wow, that stinks for someone whose afraid of roaches." Mikey said.

"I already got it, thanks. Are there anymore surprises?" As soon as he finished that sentence a circular saw appeared infront of him, almost hitting him.

"HE HAS A SAW?! The cockroach has a saw!" Raph yelled in fright.

Leo pushed him out of the way and cut it off before it could do anymore damage to the van or them. "Not anymore. Donnie, the rest of us will keep the roach busy-"

"We will?!" Leo grabs Raph, narrowing his eyes at him. "Yes! You gotta fix the Shellraiser fast like, yesterday fast."

Kara followed after them, Leo still holding onto Raph as he was dragged outside who was freaking out so bad she wished she had a video camera to blackmail him for.

"Hey, spyroach raph's out here. Come and get him!"

"Really? You're using me as bait?!"

"Yup." Leo said with a smile.

"How's it feel to be on the other side?" Kara said with a grin.

"Wait, we've never used you as bait." Mikey said, looking at her.

"I know, but it's one of movie lines i've been wanting to say." She chuckles before Jeffrey appeared infront of them. Kara grabbed Raph's feet while his brother's took each arm and ran off for Jeffrey to follow to lead him away from the Shellraiser with Raph screaming all the way.

Kara stood infront of Raph protectively while the guys went to hide. She could hear Raph cowering behind her but grinned as Mikey and Leo captured Jeffrey in a trashcan, hitting it with everything they could find til it overpowered them, throwing them to a wall.

"Time to vamoose!' She said turning to leave but saw Raph already disappeared."Ah, you jerk!" She shouted before seeing it right behind her. She held her arms over her head waiting for impact but when she felt none she looked up seeing it just staring at her.

It reached over, touching her bandaged arm and she winced, backing up. It's antenna's twitched at her movements seeing she was hurt and moved closer reaching one of its arms out and hugged her. She blinked wondering what it was doing not knowing it was replaying the video of her feeding him the twinkie and protecting him from Raph.

He suddenly picked her up and threw her into a dumpster, sealing the top with heavy objects before going after Raph.

"Hey! Lemme out of here!" She yelled, banging on the dumpster til the smell of rotting garbage hit her nose and she gagged, vomitting inside it. "Ugh! Come on! Get me out of here!"

After about 30 minutes of kicking, punching, and screaming she could hear someone getting the stuff off the dumpster and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank y-" She saw a large, white and slimy creature flying above her with large, black eyes and mouth filled with rows of fangs. She screamed as it grabbed her and took off in the sky. "Oh my god! I don't want to see a whole new world like this!"

The guys could see Jeffrey flying towards them with Kara in it's arms.

"Dudes, Jeffrey's got Kara!" Mikey said seeing Jeffrey lick Kara, making her vomit once more.

"What?! Get em!" Donnie yells worried for Kara's safety as Raph fires the garbage cannon at Jerffrey but it had no effect. She groaned and took out her pepperspray, spraying it in his eyes making it scream and drop her. She screams as she falls to her demise but she reaches for a lamp post and grabs onto it, swinging herself over it once before flying towards a fire exit and falling in a pile of garbage.

"Woo, thank you Master Splinter!" She jumps up as if nothing happened and watches the guys drive off. She pulls out her cellphone, calling Leo. "Don't worry about me. I know you have to stop the drill. I'll be fine!"

He nods and hangs up but sees Raph coming up beside her in a dark cycle. "Get on, he's got Mikey." She nods and hops on behind him, putting her arms around his waist. "You're going after him? You don't need to prove anything" She shouts as they drive from Jeffrey. "It's just as you said earlier, Kara..." She smiled thinking he wasn't paying attention to her and nodded. "I'm proud of you, Raph."

He stops the cycle and stands up, pointing at him. "Hey, you up there! Looking for me?" It tosses Mikey back to the Shellraiser who climbs back inside, closing the top and they drive off to the laser location while her and Raph lead Jeffrey away.

She ducks her head as it throws grenades at them, yelling in surprise til Raph pushes a button as a shell like shield covers them and he turns a corner. "Wow, this is awesome." Kara smiles in awe at the thing as he uncovers them in time to throw a trashlid with the grenades at Jeffrey.

"Woohoo!" Kara shouts as they drove off, Raph receiving a call from Leo saying they were stuck.

"I'm on it!" He shouted in the phone before driving off faster just as Jeffrey stopped infront of them.

"This is either going to be really cool or really painful." "Wait, what?" Kara said, looking over his shoulder as he goes stop speed at Jeffrey.

"Oh crud.." She said, holding onto him tightly just as the front wheel rammed into Jeffrey's head, smacking him as it turned a couple times then flew upwards and over he wall. She screamed and just as they were about to hit the ground she jumped off, landing beside Raph as he shakes off the pain and stands up.

"Ugh, it was both." Kara nodded in agreement before heading towards the drill.

"The laser drill is at 400 meters from the earth's core." A kraang voice said.

"Not for long!" Raph shouted, jumping his way towards the drill to stop it while Kara fought off the kraang trying to get to the others.

"The laser drill is at 300 meters." She heard the voice say and looked up at Raph, seeing him fighting off Jeffrey, conquering his fear. She smiled proudly at him but dodged a laser and knocked out the Kraang that attacked her.

"Raph! FInish him off!" She said, getting rid of the last kraang in time for the doors to open again letting the guys in. She runs into the Shellraiser just as Raph drives towards them and they back up, leaving just as the drill explodes.

"Raph! That was awesome!" She said as they hung out at her place, dropping her off for the night. "I have a new respect for you, my man!" She said pounding her fist with his.

"Yeah you faced your fear and saved the city. Not bad for a Wednesday." Leo said, smiling at his younger brother.

"Faced my fear? I conquered it! I looked my fear in the eye and zapped it to oblivion!" He said using his Sai as a demonstrationg while holding Mikey by the head. "Wow.." Mikey said his eyes wide in awe before being dropped.

"So you're not afraid of cockroaches anymore, huh?" Mikey asked with his arm around his older brother. Raph shook his head, smiling. "Nope."

"Good, good. Then you won't mind the one I slipped into your shell." He said, smiling an evil smile. Raph's body tensed up, his eye twitching before he jumps around, screaming while trying to get it out, his brother's laughing at him.

Donnie got up to see what Kara was up to but saw her passed out on her bed, her legs dangling from the side. He smiled softly and pulled the blankets over, laying her under them and covered her up, kissing her lips softly. "Goodnight." He said before leaving, shushing his brother's up.


	20. Baxter's Gambit

Kara sat on the other side of the dojo, watching Master Splinter train the guys on a lesson of knowing when an enemy will strike when they're not being seen.

She watched Donnie fail and smiled hearing him yell, "Aw, man!" before sitting back down. She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing and making them lose concentration while Master Splinter moved to Mikey. _"Maybe I should help train him on the side.."_ She thought to herself as Mikey failed as well. _"Him too."_

Next it was Raph thinking he would pass she was immediately proved wrong as Master Splinter hit him on the head sooner than he did the other too. She grinned, covering her mouth once more to not distract them as it was finally Leo's turn.

She watched him staring ahead, his eyes focused and his stature calm while Master Splinter raised the wooden sword and watched as the world seemed to slow down in time for Leo to evade the sword, stepping to the side then did a small flip backwards. He smiled victoriously, pumping his arm. "Yes!"

She gently clapped her hands, smiling at him and turning to Raph hearing him talking to Master Splinter. "What is the point of this, anyways?"

"Evading a sword you cannot see demonstrates an ability to sense your enemies intention."

"I already know my enemies intention, Sensei, to take me down."

"Knowing that your enemy will strike is a given but sensing when he will strike means a difference between victory and defeat. Observe. Kara."

She looked up at him seeing him walking behind her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, feeling the eyes of the guys and Master Splinter on her. She breathed in deeply then let out a slow sigh, waiting patiently for him to strike. She slowly opened her eyes feeling the wooden sword coming down at her and moved to the left, evading the attack on her head. He kept swinging and she dodged and evaded with ease before lifting her arms up, catching the sword midswing and threw it out of his hands, across the room.

It landed infront of the guys as they stared wide eyed, mouth hanging open at what they just witnessed.

She stood up and walked over to them, picking the sword up and gave them a playfull wink while sticking her tongue out at them before handing the sword back to Master Splinter, bowing her head. He bowed back before looking at Raphael.

"Now do you see?"

"Hai, Sensei." Was all Raph could say before they bowed their heads as Master Splinter leaves the room.

When he was gone the guys surrounded her, awe stuck on their face. "That was amazing, dudette!"

"Yeah, that was incredible! How did you learn to do that?!" She scratched her blushing cheek, laughing shyly at Mikey and Donnie.

"Oh, well, fighting blind has it advantages. I could teach you guys sometime?" Mikey and Donnie nodded excitedly making her smile but knew Raph wouldn't admit to the lessons.

"Beside's, they don't call me Master Splinter's first student for nothing." She grinned proudly while sticking her tongue out at Leo "but nice job though." She smiled at him before leaving with them to get some food.

She was munching on some Pizza Gyoza when her phone started ringing and saw Casey's ID and answered. "What's up, Casey?"

"I got some bad news. Turns out there's an undefeated champ in Georgia and has made a challenge to come here and fight you. I have the video they sent me and I'm on my way to your place." "Alright, I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Looks like duty calls. Gotta go. I'll tell you guys about it when I get back."

She hugged the guys, kissing Donnie before leaving the lair, driving her scooter through the tunnels til she arrived at the hidden door, opening it with her own button Donnie made specially for her so she wouldn't have to hide it everytime and left.

She took a quick shower and walked out just in time for Casey to walk in. He had a distraught look on his face which made her nervous but she left in her room to get dressed. She came out in her usual clothes seeing him putting the video on and sat down next to him as it played.

The crowds were going wild for a tall, bald man with a goutee. He was very muscular, go figure, and had a summer tan. She watched him mercilessly beat a man to his knees and glared, knowing what kind of fighter he was from the moment she looked at him: deadly and unpredictable.

After the fight, the guys walks up to the camera. "I've been hearing stories of this Blind Bandit being undefeated but his reign is about to end. I'm coming for you!" He yelled, his face in the camera with a menacing grin on his face then shoved the recorder out of the way, leaving the arena.

She turned it off and leaned back getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What do you want to do about it?" Casey asked clearly nervous and worried for her. "I want to set up a meeting before I fight him. I want to see how he'll act in person before fighting him. If I feel I can face him then I will. If not, then I won't so no need to worry. She gave him a confident smile before standing up.

"Get in contact with him and set up a meeting for tomorrow night at the abandoned warehouse near the dock. Don't want anyone interrupting." He nodded and took out his cellphone, typing in numbers before walking outside on the balcony to smoke.

The next night she was dressed as the Blind Bandit wearing a tight wife beater and baggy work out pants and boots. She had her head down and stood in the middle of the room with Casey next to her, a lit cigarette in his mouth. He looked up hearing doors being slammed opened and saw the guy with his manager and a woman that looked three to fours years older than her. She looked beat up and Casey described the people to her in a hush toned making her clench her fist. "That must be his towel girl...she has a limp.." She whispered back to him before she cleared her throat as they stood before them.

"So this is the undefeated Blind Bandit?! Ha! You look like you wouldn't last two minutes with me in the ring." He grinned, looking down at her and Casey. His manager, a tall, slim man with long black hair and cunning brown eyes stared at them before walking forward holding out his arm as the girl gave him the suitcase.

"Before we settle this in the ring I want to make a propositon for you..you see, not many of his opponents have...survived their fights and it breaks my heart." She frowned hearing the lies in his voice but let him continue.

"Just so it doesn't happen again, I want to offer you double the money you would get for this fight to forfeit and leave in one piece." He said, opening the case to show the wads of cash in it. She walked up to him, and took a wad before feeling it in her hands to feel if it was real. "It's real." She said to Casey, her voice disguised and deep before stepping back to him.

She knew these guys were trouble and shook her head. "Sorry but I refuse. Just as I refuse to fight you. I don't fight guys who enjoy beating people to death." She could sense the manager smirking and her body tensed hearing a slapping sound and the girl crying out in pain, seeing the fighter slap her across the face in rage. She clenched her fists and took a step forward, the fighter noticing this and grinned before slapping her again and again til finally Kara couldn't take it anymore.

Casey's eyes widened knowing they were trying to get her to fight them and it was working. Kara stood infront of the girl, grabbing the fighter's hand midslap and clenched it tightly in her hand. "It is not wise to hit a lady in my presence." She said in a low, angry tone, her voice still disguised.

The fighter grinned and stepped back as she let go of his hand. "Then fight me."

"Fine." Casey stepped beside Kara, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He'll fight you next week, Friday night. If he wins, you will never be allowed to fight here ever again."

"Oh, and if I win?" The fighter said with a grin. "Then you can have my title and I'll disappear forever." She said.

"Oh, that won't be enough. I want you on your hands and knees showing everyone how great I am and begging for me to let you live."

She nodded her head. "Fine but if I win then I get to keep the girl." The fighter grinned and turned to leave not before showing his strength by punching a pillar, leaving a hole the size of his fist in it.

She saw the manager follow behind him and when they were gone she turned her head towards the girl, seeing her tremble in pain. Kara reached up and gently touched her bruised cheek causing the girl to flinch. "Sorry.."

She said softly making the girl blush. She lead the girl with Casey to his car to treat her cheek. While Casey was doing that she kept her head low, noticing the girl was putting more weight on one foot than the other and without saying anything picked her up and set her down on the trunk making her yelp in surprise and blush deeply. She lifted up the pant leg and felt her ankle feeling it was swollen.

Casey looked down at Kara surprised she did that but saw the ankle. "Ah, looks like you twisted it.."

"I-it's ok, you don't need to do that."

"What's your name?" Kara asked while treating the injury the way Jessica taught her. "Um...M-Mary.."

"That's a nice name." She said smiling softly at Mary making her blush more.

"Um..if I may ask..why did you bet on me? You don't even know me." When Kara was finished she stood up straight and looked at Casey as he whipped out another cigarette. "He doesn't like seeing girls getting hurt. Specially one as cute as you."

She could feel Casey smiling at her and chuckled. "W-Well..I better get going...thank you for helping me." Casey helped her down and she was surprised to feel her ankle not hurting as much as before and gave Kara a hug, Kara able to feel Mary's heart racing faster with the contact and shook Casey's hand before leaving.

Casey looked down at Kara with a raised brow making her turn her head to him. "What?...too much?" She asked making Casey laugh. "Come on, loverboy, we better start training now." "Loverboy? What's that suppose to mean?! Casey!" She yelled running to catch up to him.

Five hours after training Kara was walking home still dressed as Blind Bandit but wore an oversized jacket with the hood over her face to hide her features. She felt exhausted and it showed in the way she walked, yawning loudly but stopped hearing something. She walked around the corner and saw the guys and the other two mutants, Fishface and DogPound, on their hands and knees looking just as exhausted as she felt.

"The truce...is over." She heard Fishface say while Dogpound stood up. "Lets...finish this."

Knowing they didn't know who she was, since she forgot to show them the videos, she decided to have a little fun and calmly walked up to them, pulling the hood off her head and grinned.

"Guys need any help?" She asked, her voice disguised. "Sound like you've been through a hard obstacle course."

The turtles gasped, thinking they were caught but when they saw the bandages they sighed in relief but jumped as Fishface began speaking. "The Blind Bandit! It's really you! I'm your biggest fan." He said coolly but she could hear the excitement in his voice and chuckled.

"It's a pleasure meeting fans like you."

"Oh, forget it. Next time." She heard Dogpound say before leaving. Fishface looked at her before turning to leave beside him. She glanced down over at the turtles and leaned over to help Michelangelo off the ground. "Thanks man" He said smiling before yawning and walk away with his brothers.

She turned to leave but heard them speaking and decided to listen in. "You know, Raph. You and Fishface made a pretty good team back there."

"He's still our enemy, Mikey. He'll take us out the first chance he gets." Just as he said that she saw Fishface throw a ball at Leo but grinned seeing Raph stab the ball before it could hit Leo and nodded. _"Good job Raph."_ She smiled before turning to leave.


	21. Enemy of my Enemy

The next morning Kara dressed herself as the Blind Bandit to train for next week's fight. She sighed heavily feeling nervous about it but knew she had to win. "I'm going to need Master Splinter's help with this..." She said to herself before pulling her hood of her sweater over her head and walking out of her place to go see them.

She managed to go down the sewers without anyone noticing her and followed her senses, remembering the way as if she was seeing it with her own eyes and eventually reached the entrance to their home. The sound of the rust clicking of the admission bars echoing in the lair.

She glanced to her left seeing Raphael coming out from his room and stood in place, surprised to see someone found the lair. "An intruder!" He yelled before charging at her. She blinked in surprise but grinned remembering she hadn't told him of her 'other identity' and thought she'd have some fun with this.

She dodged his attack just as the others ran out, hearing their brother yell and saw him attacking a man. "How did he find this place!?" Leo asked a loud before charging forward to help his brother but before he could she threw Raph at him causing them to fall backwards.

"BOOYAKASHA!" She heard behind her, hearing the swirling of Mikey's nunchucks and jumped to the side before kicking him ontop of his other two brothers making them groan at his added weight. She didn't kick him hard enough to hurt him but still, it was defense.

Lastly, it was Donnie's turn. He took out his Bo Staff and she grinned, holding her hand out waving for him to come get her and he charged, holding his staff above his head to strike down. She reached up, grabbing it with one hand before pulling it from his grasp, tossing it to the side, and did a spin kick to his side, knocking him to the ground and pinned him there. She grinned and before anybody could react she bent down and kissed him on the lips causing the guys to flip out and Donnie's eyes to bug out, his cheeks turning red.

She sat up, still on him and laughed. "You guys sure know how to show a girl a good time." She laughed harder hearing them shout her name. She got off of Donnie and helped him up.

"What?" "Y-you look d-ddifferent!" She laughed more and removed the hood showing them her covered eyes. "Kara, why are you blindfolded like that?! You look like a dude!" Mikey shouted, poiniting at her.

"Hey..you look like that Blind guy Fishface was talking to last night." Leo said questioningly. "Yeah, remember when I told you guys I'm a fighter? Well,I go by the name Blind Bandit because I fight with blindfolds and because it's a guys only fight I disguised myself like this." She said as she removed her sweater revealing her bandaged chest to make it flat

"Woah.." Mikey said walking up to her and poking the bandages making her glare at him and smack his hand. "They're still there, dumdum."

"Why would you go through all that trouble to fight?" Leo asked walking up to her with Raph beside him. "It's one of the things I'm passionate about just like you are with your ninjitsu." She said with a smile, crossing her arms.

"Ok..so why are you here looking like that?" Raph asked still ticked she kicked his butt. "I'm here to speak with Master Splinter." She said putting her sweater back on and went into the dojo seeing him meditating.

She closed the door behind her and sat down infront of him and waited for him to notice her presence. "What can I do you for, my child?" He asked calmly keeping his eyes closed.

She sighed softly, lowering her head. "I made a terrible mistake, Master. I agreed to fight someone who is on another level and I fear I bit off more than I can chew. It was an accident and..I need your help to get stronger."

He opened his eyes staring at her deep in thought. "What happened?"

"We set up a meeting to meet him. He offered me money to forfeit the match but I refused to challenge him and that angered him so he took his anger out on an innocent..his towel girl and that made me mad...so I accepted his challenge and if I were to win then he would never fight again..and I would take the girl from him."

He listened carefully and closed his eyes. "I am proud of you, Kara. You did not accept out of confidence or pride but to save a life. I will train you once more." He said standing up as well as her and she bowed her head, smiling. "Thank you, Master."

Soon, the training commenced and for three hours nonstop she fought and trained hard with Master Splinter, the guys walking in to watch them, amazed to see Kara almost matching up to Master Splinter's strength. It was clear she was tiring out from the nonstop training but that didn't stop her til she was knocked off her feet, flat on the floor.

"I think it is time for a break, my dear. You are learning fast." Master Splinter said, holding his hand out for her to grab which she did and pulled her back to her feet. She bowed her head and left the dojo, taking her blindfold off and sat on the couch breathing heavily.

She saw the guys surround her with questions and pouted, knowing they were listening in on her conversation and held her hand up. "Maybe next time, guys. I'm pretty tired. Think I'm gonna head home and relax. See you guys tonight." She said, standing up before kissing Donnie and walking out. She spent the rest of the day at home, relaxing and eating til it was sundown and she put her regular clothes on and left to go see the guys knowing they were out on patrol.

She texted them and followed their directions til she saw them on a rooftop, Leo looking at the TCRI building with Donnie beside him. She landed near Raph hearing Mikey speak. "This game is awesome. The combat is so realistic!" "You want me to make it more realistic?" Raph said looking down at Mikey with his arms crossed over his chest. "Guys! Stop messing around! Oh, hey Kara." She smiled and waved Donnie looking over at her and smiling brightly before looking down at his T-phone. "According to the Kraang storage device I decrypted some kind of scouting ship is coming through the kraang portal tonight."

Kara looked towards the building and sighed remembering Leatherhead. "So we all have to stay alert." Leo said looking right at Mikey who was busy playing on his T-phone to pay attention. "Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you." Kara looked up, hearing Karai's voice and grinned seeing her ontop of the watertower before landing swiftfully on the roof near Kara.

"I was begining to think you didn't care about us." Kara said, chuckling while leaning against the watertower. Karai looked her way and smiled making Kara smile back.

"Cute, Karai, but I'm not in the mood." Leo said stepping infront of his brothers while Karai took her sword out, attacking Leo. "We don't have time for this, guys." "BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted as they all started attacking Karai, Kara watching her jump over them, landing a few feet away from them.

"Booyakasha? Hah, what does that even mean?" She said with a light laugh to her voice. "I dunno but it's fun to yell." Mikey said with a smile before throwing his chain at her. She used her sword to move it around her then stepped on it pulling Mikey to her then kicked him away as Leo fought her with his katana's. "You really know how to make a girl feel welcomed." Karai said with a smile. "Hah, are you kidding? Next time wear a disguise. They'll jump at you the minute they see you." Kara said, laughing.

Donnie looked at her and sighed. "Is this really the best time?" "Oh, I'm just playing, sweetie." She said sticking her tongue out at him playfully making him blush with a small smile on his face. "Heh..she called me sweetie."

Karai evaded Leo and kicked Donnie down, looking Kara's way. "Cute, are you two dating?" Kara nodded and looked at Leo. "You should try it sometime."

"Anyways, I heard the scrawny one mentioning the Kraang. What's going on?" Karai said ignoring Kara's comment.

"None of your business." Leo said, attacking Karai though Kara could tell there was a hint of blush to his cheeks. "And I'm not scrawny. I'm stoked."

They continued attacking and Kara sighed knowing this was getting nowhere but had a feeling that if Karai wanted to finish them she would go after her first.

"Aw, come on. Let me in on the fun." She said while placing her blade against her shoulder. "Look, we're a little busy trying to stop the beginning of an alien invasion here. So do us a favor and get lost!"

"An alien invasion?! Are you serious?!" Karai said with surprise evident in her voice.

Kara nodded her head, opening her mouth to speak but stopped hearing the sound of thunder. "Strange..there's not a single cloud in the sky...except above the TCRI building." She saw a flash of pink and the top opened revealing a large robot with tentacles and a large eye in the middle. "This can't be good." Leo said, everyones eyes wide at the thing. "You could say that again.." Kara said not moving her eyes from the thing as it floated over towards their direction. "Uh guys, I think I need to change my shell." "Does anyone notice it coming towards us?" Kara asked as she started backing away.

"I hope you have a plan for fighting that thing." Karai said following Kara's suit in backing up.

"Heh, of course I do." Leo started. "Step one, run!" He shouted as pink lightning was fired at them. Kara jumped the building but her foot slipped making her fall off the edge. "Help!" She shouted, grabbing edge and trying to pull herself up. "Kara!" Donnie shouted and went to help her but Karai pulled her up and they fled.

"Thanks." Kara said with a smile running behind her.

"No problem."

They caught up with the the turtles, Karai running up to Leo. "What the heck was that?"

"I dunno but at the top of my head I'd say they used it for flying and shooting at things." Kara followed Karai and saw a narrow alley before pulling her into it before they could search for them.

"Thanks."

"No problem, still like your hair. How do you get it like that?" Kara said breathing heavily from the running making Karai grin at her.

Kara parted ways with Karai and looked around for the guys, noticing the thing vanished in the air and groaned. She heard a Psst! and looked towards the sidewalk seeing the guys through the rain drain. "I'll catch up to you guys in a minute." She said hearing the police sirens and helicopter before running off.

She later returned to the lair and saw Raph battling the combat dummy. She sighed and adjusted her cap on her head watched the two talk to each other.

"That Kraang ship is incredibly dangerous. We gotta figure out what it's doing here." Leo said.

"Or we could just skip to the part where we destroy it." Raph said while stabbing the dummy to the ground. "You're pretty tough when they can't hit you back." Mikey said picking the dummy off the ground and screamed just as Raph was about to punch him but didn't. "So what're we waiting for? Lets load up the Shellraiser and challenge that thing to a rematch!" Raph said punching his fist into his palm.

"First, we need a way to find a ship that's invisible."

"I know, how about we shoot into the air til we hit it?"

"You sound a little too happy about that idea, Raph." Kara said while munching on an apple.

"That doesn't sound too smart."

"Yeah Raph, not too smart buddy." Mikey screamed once more as he threatened to punch him again.

"Actually, Raph's got something there." Donnie said, walking into the room.

"Yeah Leo, Raph's got something there."

"But instead of shooting objects we'll shoot waves of electro magnetic radiation. In other words, Radar." He said holding up a homemade satelite made from a strainer.

"I've built some radar beacons we can set up around town. If the ship comes near us I'll get an alarm on my T-phone." "Good job guys. Let's split up and place those beacons." Kara jumped up and followed after them not before hearing Mikey speaking to the dummy. "You'll get em next time, buddy."

"Mikey!"

"Loosen your kneepads, Leo!" She giggled, waiting for Mikey before catching up with the others.

Kara set her beacon up before going back to Leo who happened to be closer to her location than the others and spotted him finishing putting his beacon up. She landed on the roof just as he got off the phone with Donnie and stumbled forward before catching herself. "Woo, gotta work on my landing-Gah!" She rolled to the side as Leo took his swords out and charged at her only to see Karai was behind her with her sword out and ready. They fought and Kara went after them as they landed on the lower part of the roof.

"This is getting old, Karai." She over heard Leo say.

"I wanna help you fight the Kraang." She said with an actual smile on her face. This surprised Kara as she stumbled to their level walking over to them but stood back since they still had their weapons out. "Really?" Both her and Leo asked before he and Karai sheathed their weapons.

"Heh, no, of course not. We're enemies, you want to destroy us, you're loyal to Shredder. Should I keep going?"

"Look, if the Kraang win than we don't have a planet anymore. That makes our fight seem pretty pointless, doesn't it?"

"I doubt Shredder would agree."

"Shredder is short sided and stubborn, He drives me crazy. His stupid vendetta is going to take us all down. He may not be able to see that but I know you do. What do you say? Work together for now?" She said with a smile while holding out her hand.

Kara looked down at it, her gut feeling was telling her that Karai's words were truthful and she really did want to help. She took a step forward and slowly reached her hand out but Leo took her hand and pulled her next to him picking her up in his arms. "Sorry, sister." He said before leaping off the building backwards.

When they landed Kara jumped from his arms noticing his eyes were focused on the ground. She knew he was having a battle with his mind and his gut. "I feel it too, Leo." She said making him look up at her. "I feel she is really trying to reach out to us..to you."

"I dunno..would it be foolish to trust her again?" He said looking at her, his eyes pleading for answer. She sighed and gently hugged him. "Only one way to find out. Come on, lets go tell the others." She said before they left for the lair.

Kara was helping April with her form and hand to hand combat while Leo spoke to the others and Master Splinter about Karai and her proposal. "I know we shouldn't trust Karai but still, I got the sense that she is really fed up with Shredder."

"That's probably what she wants you to think."

"I know but...ugh, Sensei, is there any chance that she is for real?"

"It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift but a kunoichi is trained to use deception to her advantage" Master Splinter said deep in thought.

"So she either will or won't betray us?" Leo asked his voice filled with confusion.

"Correct, you must trust your instincts. But beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so." Master Splinter nodded his head some looking down at his son.

"So I should trust my instincts unless my instincts are wrong." Leo said slowly more confused than ever.

"Correct."

"..Thanks, Sensei."

"Woah, you know its good advice when you're still confused afterwards."

"No, that's just you, Mikey." Kara said, laughing softly, keeping her eyes on April demonstrating a move with her.

"Guys, seriously? An alliance with Karai? No way, why are we even talking about this?!" Raph said clearly not liking the idea.

"It's too bad we can't trust her. It would be nice to have a kunoichi on our side." Kara blinked before looking over at Donnie.

"Um, hello? What about me?" April said walking over to them with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and why does it have to be a kunoichi?" Kara said now beside April with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm just as strong as you guys, even stronger!" She said clearly offended that he wasn't counting her in with them.

"No, I mean a real kunoichi..I-I mean not that you're not a real kunoichi just that she's better a-and not that you're not strong o-or anything...heh..is it hot in here?" Donnie asked while poking at his neck looking between both girls Kara giving him an angry look before turning to leave without saying a word.

"It's ok, I get it. She's your mortal enemy but hey! She's purdy!" April said clearly angry with him as well.

"No she's not, you're waay prettier..n-not that I think you're pretty, Kara's very pretty I-I mean you're not ugly! I-it's just that I mmph!" Raph got up and put his hand over his mouth, dragging him away "Don't fight it, you'll thank me later. Now go apologize to Kara." He said, kicking him out into the livingroom noticing she was on the second floor in the corner where Mikey's room was with Spike her lap, gently stroking his head while feeding him an piece of banana.

She was given permission to play with Spike after buying Spike fruits and foods healthy for pet turtles to eat and after showing how careful she was around him. She smiled down at Spike before lowering her hand but when she stopped stroking his head just watching him eat he looked over at her hand and leaned forward gently nibbling her fingertip and she smiled softly, going back to rubbing his head."Sorry, buddy."

She glanced to the side without moving her head and saw Donnie walking over to her, sitting down next to her. She looked back at spike continuing to stroke his head. "Hey." She said simply and nothing else. They sat in awkward silence before he spoke.

"I'm sorry if I offended you..we just don't know many people who are ninja's like us..it would of been a nice change n-not that you're not special!" He said quickly making her look at him with a raised brow. He sighed and slumped against the railing in a defeated manner. "Man, I stink at this."

She gave him a small smile before looking down at Spike. "I understand..it's just I felt left out..that I wasn't part of the gang because I don't know ninjitsu I mean, I'm still having trouble going out patrolling with you guys cause I still haven't learned the parkour stuff you guys make look easy..I just slow you guys down all the time.." She leaned her head against his shoulder as he put an arm around her. "No, you don't. Not everyone is perfect but you'll learn it eventually." He said while laying his head ontop of hers. "Are you still mad at me?" She looked up at him, her lips pouting while shaking her head. "No." He smiled at her before leaning down, kissing her pouty lips. "Good, I'm glad."

Kara was sitting on the floor of the Shellraiser looking through her phone while the guys rode through the city hoping to find a sign of the kraang ship. "Guys, I think I got something. It doesn't match any authorized flight patterns..it's gotta be the kraang ship!"

"Or santa!" Mikey shouted with a smile.

"Mikey, seriously?" Kara looked at him, chuckling softly while shaking her head. "Come on, Mikey. You know santa can only survive in the winter time. Why do you think he lives in the northpole? With his size he'd die out in this heat." Kara said as a matter of factly.

"You are so right, Kara. My bad." She nodded her head and looked up at Donnie giving her a questioning look but smiled at him placing her index finger to her lips and winking at him. He blinked but nodded, going "Ohh."

"No, it's the kraang ship. Ugh, bummer." Mikey said able to see the ship on their screen. Leo drove off as it began attacking them, Raph able to counter the lightning with the compressed garbage as it exploded everywhere while Kara slid down the aisle of the Shellraiser still looking through her phone, use to it by now. "Hang onto your shells!"

"I think I figured out its mission: US!" Donnie shouted.

"No, it wants to make a playdate with us and give us cookies." Kara said while sliding past Donnie towards Leo with her arms crossed over her chest making his face fall at her sarcasm. "Really?" He asked but was interrupted by Leo. "Mikey! We need an escape route!"

"Take the alley on the right!" He said as Leo turned but ended up at a dead end. "It's a dead end" "..Don't take the alley on the right!"

She could see the thing flying up to them and saw the eye lighting up. It struck the Shellraiser as it began to shake violently causing the guys to yell and scream. "Any idea guys?"

"Yeah, just one." Raph shot up from his seat and began banging his fist against Mikey's shell making him yell "ow" in pain.

"Come on, guys! We need to find a way out of here!" Kara shouted but stopped once the attack stopped. "What the.."

"That was Karai! We gotta go back and help her." Leo said while reversing the Shellraiser, following after them. "She can take care of herself. Let's put some distance between that thing and us!"

"No." Leo said determined to help her.

"But the Shellraiser can't take another onslaught like that right now."

"Then I'll do it myself. Drive!" Leo said unbuckling himself as Raph immediately took the wheel.

"I'll meet you back underground." Leo said while lifting up the top to the shell cycle.

"Hey, the stealth bikes my thing!" Raph shouted at him.

"Now your thing is sucking it up." Leo said before closing the door.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Donnie added in.

Kara watched through the monitors as Leo follows after the kraang ship just before they turned a corner to head back underground.

Kara waited with the guys in the Shellraiser hoping Leo was ok. She was sitting next to Donnie with her head against his leg, yawning softly. He gently petted her head and she smiled at him before hearing the doors open revealing Leo and Karai.

"You brought her inside?! Dude! She'll see all our gear!" Raph shouted clearly annoyed.

Karai looked around not really impressed with what she sees. "Yeah, cause if the Shredder finds out you have an icecream lamp, it is over." She said with a joking smile making Raph groan, annoyed.

"Karai just risked her life to save us. She's earned a little trust. Let's hear her out." "You're the boss." Raph said putting the brakes on the Shellraiser still not liking this idea.

"You guys need my help. You really think you could shoot down an alien with garbage?"

"Compressed garbage!" Donnie pointed out.

"And manhole covers." Mikey added in.

"My point is to take out a ship like that you need a real weapon." Karai said while crossing her arms.

"She does have a point. I mean the gar..compressed garbage was enough to counter their attack but we barely made a dent with them and the covers." Kara said looking from Donnie and Mikey to Karai. "Oh yeah, like what?" Raph asked Karai.

"What if I got you a shoulder fired missle launcher?"

"I'm starting to like her." Kara smiled at Raph.

"Where are you going to get a shoulder fired missle launcher?" Donnie asked with one eye open at her somewhat interested.

"Shredder, of course."

"Uhh, we're talking about the same Shredder, right? Big dude, lots of blades, really hates us?"

"Yeah, something tells me he's not gonna wanna share his toys with us."

"He won't know about it. He's buying a big shipment of weapons down at the docks tomorrow night. All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves."

Kara studied Karai for a moment something told her she really wanted to help and she nodded her head giving herself an answer. "Does anyone else smell a trap?" Raph said still not fully trusting her. "Sorry..that was me.." Mikey said looking down in shame while twiddling his fingers together.

"Why would I trap you? You're the only ones who know what the kraang are up to."

"True, but you don't really have the best track record."

"Fine, I'll get you the missle launcher myself."

"You're really willing to steal from Shredder?"

"Look, these things have to be stopped. If Shredder isn't going to do anything about it with your help or without it." Kara smiled at Karai and stood up, walking over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'll help." Kara said giving her a confident grin making Karai smile at her. Kara turned to Leo who looked to his brothers for their approval and when they all, eventually, agreed Leo turned his attention back to Karai. "Alright, heres the deal. You get us the missle launcher and we'll team up." They smiled at eachother before shaking hands.

After Karai left to prepare for tomorrow's plan her and the guys chilled out at the Lair Raph playing the pinball machine with Mikey beside him getting excited about the missle launcher. "Stoked! I can't believe we're getting a missle launcher! What should we blow up first?"

"Uhm..the kraang ship?" Raph said looking up from his pinball game for a minute looking at Mikey.

"Oh, right..what should we blow up second?"

"If Karai can pull it off." Leo said while punching the dummy. Kara was leaning against Donnie, playing on her phone, while he was reading a comic book. "Are you worried about your giirlfriiend?" Donnie said with a smile looking over at Leo who had an annoyed look on his face. "I can see why you guys do it, it's a lot of fun."

"Says the guy with a giiirlfriiend." Kara said not looking up from her phone but a grin crossed her face making the guys go "Ooooo" and laugh. She leaned her head back to see a pouting Donnie and smiled blowing him a kiss to make him smile and succeeding.

"It isn't going to be easy..Shredder is going to be there too." After he said that Kara tensed up and looked down at her stomach, putting her arm over the scars and felt Donnie put his arm around her, squeezing her gently.

"Hey, you're right! For once, we know where Shredder's gonna be ahead of time. Which means we could set a trap for him." Kara looked over at Raph in surprise.

"What? Look, we made a deal with Karai. We can't just go behind her back. This is about that kraang ship. They want to take us out." Leo said stopping his training and going over to Raph.

"So does Shredder. This is our only chance to take him by surprise. Are we really going to pass that up?"

"I dunno, Raph. This doesn't seem right..she went out of her way to come to us about this and even risked her neck to help us out, even now she's doing it by getting us that missle launcher. It wouldn't be right to do this to her.." Kara looked to the side having a bad feeling about doing this to her.

Raph came up to her making her sit up as he grabbed her shoulders making her look at him. "Do you remember what he did to you?! You almost died because of him! And I will never forgive him for that." She stared into his eyes, hers wide not only in surprise at him grabbing her but in shock seeing the pain in his eyes knowing he was remembering that night. She looked at everyone else able to see the pained expression and she sighed, lowering her head in defeat. "Ok.." She whispered as Raph gave her a gentle hug.

"Alright guys, let's take down the Shredder." Raph let her go and smiled at Leo before leaving for his room. Kara looked over at Leo and knew he was feeling the same uncertainty as she was and sighed.

They were at the docks, close enough to see the shipment yet far enough for them not to be seen. Kara was staring into the ocean not really paying attention to what they were talking about, the bad feeling returning. She pulled her cap over her eyes but looked up hearing Karai shout, "Look out!" Then heard the familiar sound of a shock.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I do not understand that woman.." Kara gasped seeing Karai aiming the missle launcher at them and jumped down intime with the turtles to evade the missle. She slowly sat up and saw Shredder looking right at them, her knees begining to quiver. "Well this can't get much worse." She heard Raph say but began to hear a beeping sound from Donnie's T-phone. "The radar! The kraang ship is nearby." Just as he said that the ship took its cloaking device off flying towards them.

"Fall back guys!"

"No arguement here!" She heard the guys say but was too busy running from the Shredder. She looked back to see him calmly walking towards them unsheathing his blades. _"Ugh, why do the villians always have to walk so calmly, freaks the heck out of me!"_

They took a sharp turn and Kara looked infront of them, panting heavily, her eyes wide in fear seeing it was a dead end. She turned her head back seeing Shredder had blocked their only escape. "Tell me where Splinter is and I will let you live long enough to let him perish." He said clenching his fist. She glared at him, sweat trickling down the side of her face as she took her taser out.

She looked up and saw the kraang ship flying towards them and groaned in annoyance. "That thing again?! Great timing!" Leo said with just as much annoyance in his voice as hers. She heard Shredder saying something under his breath but didn't catch it all as they dodged the attack, Shredder hiding inside an empty holder. As the kraang ship moved to turn back around Leo took this opportunity and locked Shredder inside. "Come on!" Leo said before running off.

Kara didn't need to be told twice, running after him but when they guys went to follow she heard the sound of scraping metal and saw the Shredder break free. "We'll catch up to you later, go!" Donnie shouted at her. She nodded feeling relunctant on leaving but had to help Leo and followed after them, hoping they would be safe.

Kara found Leo and ran to the package with the missle launchers but Karai stood between them. "I thought you were better than this. I thought you were my friend. How could you betray me?! You're just as short sided and obsessed as Shredder!"

"Karai, you don't understand!" Kara started, lifting her shirt to show her the scars. "He almost killed me because I stood in his way and protected my friends. If he wasn't stopped sooner he could of done much worse!"

"You said so yourself how bad Shredder is. Why are you protecting him? You said he was driving you crazy!" Leo added in.

"He drives me crazy cause he's my father!"

"Y-your father? Shredder is your father? You're Shredder's daughter?!" Leo pointed at her his voice full of surprise.

Kara looked at her in shock as she slowly lowered her shirt. _"If she's his daughter..than none of this bothers her...she wouldn't care about any of this..not of me.."_ "We gotta stop that thing!"

"Our deal is off! You want a feud, you got one." Karai said, getting into fighting stance.

Kara clenched her fist and ran to the missles and at Karai when she went to strike she ducked down, sliding on her knees and jumped back on her feet behind her taking the opportunity and grabbed one of them not seeing Karai about to attack her til Leo stepped in and protected her. She nodded her head at him before strapping it to her back and running towards the shack at the end of the dock to get better aim.

When she finally reached the top Shredder came into view along with the three brothers. As the kraang ship did a wide circle to turn around she took her aim and shot it, hitting it right in its eye. "Bullseye.." She said with a grin as it started falling towards the dock at Shredder who fell into the ocean along with the ship.

"Father!" She heard Karai yell before diving in after him. Kara looked at the guys before following after them as they fled the scene. She parted ways with the guys, giving them each a hug, squeezing Leo gently knowing he blames himself for this and bid them farewell, heading back to her place.

She took a long hot shower letting the water wash away the sweat of today's adventure and got out changing into her nightclothes. She turned on the TV switching it over to a comedy channel and laid down on the couch, passing out.


	22. Karai's Vendetta

"Tonight was the night."

Kara inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and mind to the thoughts of tonight's fight as the worry and dread slowly dissolved letting her exhale slowly while opening her eyes able to see the image of the man right infront of her as she began to study him.

"He's tall and over built yet quick on his feet." She noted to herself, "seeing" the guy smirk at her and make a move to attack. "From his videos he mainly uses punches and strikes at the face..." She said just as the image goes for her face. "Leaving his lower half unguarded.." She did a leg sweep watching the image fall backwards and she brought her other leg down on his stomach.

The image faded when her phone began to ring and she sighed before walking over to it, picking it up from the couch and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Kara it's Donnie."

"Oh, hey Donnie. Whatcha up to?"

"April and I discovered something amazing! You wanna come over and see it?" She smiled softly and leaned against the couch. "I'd love to, but I can't. I'm a little occupied with training." She sighed softly looking over where she was training at as the nervous feeling returned.

"Hey..everything ok?" She could hear worry in his voice which made her smile at how caring he could be. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired. I have a fight tonight but I'll come by and visit whenever I can." She looked down for a moment as the line went quiet but blinked in surprise hearing him speak again. "Please, be careful.."

"I will. I promise. Talk to you later." She hung up and set her phone down before going back to her little exercise.

-That night-

She went over to visit the guys before the fight dressed as the Blind Bandit and heard April inside. She smiled happy to see her friend and walked in but blinked hearing her shout, "An intruder! Quick guys!" She blinked when no one jumped up and looked over at the guy laughing, it sounded very familiar.

"Oh, sorry. Guess you haven't seen me like this, huh?" Kara said before lifting up the blindfold to show her eyes and winked at her. "This is a disguise of mine. Whatcha think?" She said giving her a pose and laughed more seeing April's shocked expression.

"Well, you'd make a cute boy." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't say?" Kara laughed softly but it soon died down as the aura around her became serious and she walked up to Master Splinter. He nodded his head and lead her to his room to speak privately.

April looked to the guys with a questioning look. "Why is she dressed like that?"

"Kara is a fighter in this underground fightclub here in New York. She's disguised like that because they only allow men to fight yet I've been told she's undefeated." Leo said to her.

"Wow, I knew she was strong but she's at a different level! Probably stronger than you...uh, no offense." Leo smiled and shook his head. "None taken." Donnie stared at the dojo door that was connected to their Sensei's room where he and Kara were talking. His eyes were filled with worry for her, having a bad feeling.

When they walked out Kara was clenching her gloves in her hand and bowed her head to their Sensei before heading towards the exit. "I'll see you guys later." She said with a wide smile on her face, waving bye to them. Donnie followed after her. She stopped outside and turned to face him, smiling. "What's up, Doc?" Donnie stepped up to her and kissed her before she had time to react, holding her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck til he pulled back to lay his head against her shoulder.

"Please come back to me." He said softly, squeezing her in his arms as if he were to let go she'd be gone forever. She looks at him in surprise before giving him a gentle squeeze and kissed his cheek. "I promise. I'll come back to you." She gave him one more kiss before taking a step back, putting her blindfold back on and started to walk away, Donnie holding onto her hand til his arm dropped to his side as she let go, watching her til she was out of sight.

-At the warehouse-

Kara sat on the bench in her locker room feeling her hand, it still warm from Donnie's touch, til she lifted her head as Casey entered the room. "You've got quite a crowd out there. There's a lot at stake here..specially with the bidders.." Casey said clearly nervous about tonight but tried not to show it. "I know you'll beat the pants off of him." He chuckled seeing her scrunch her nose in disgust before standing up.

"Here, I want you to hold onto these..just incase things get messy." She handed him her gloves and he could feel the heay metal on the knuckles. He looked at her and nodded. "I know I don't use weapons but..I have a feeling I'm going to need them." He pulled her into a gentle hug and smiled at her. "I know you'll beat him. You've grown so much since we first met." She smiled softly, returning the hug before they walked out to the arena together.

Before they entered inside the arena she heard someone shouting, "New York! Hey, New York!" She grinned hearing that all too familiar southern accent as she turned around. "Hey! Texas!" She shouted back her voice disguised, shaking hands with him but felt something was off.

"Wow man, what happened to you? You look like you were in a wreck." Casey said able to see his black eye, busted lip, a cast held by a sling for his broken left arm. "You can thank mister big shot out there. I was one of the lucky ones..if it wasn't for my manager stepping in I would of been a goner..."

Texas looked down having a feeling he was making Blind Bandit nervous and grinned at him. "You're going to do great. I know you'll show him whose boss!" He punched his shoulder for good luck which Kara returned and grinned. "Thanks man. Well, duty calls." She shook his hand once more before walking out after her introduction.

She walks onto the stage and frowns seeing his presence right infront of her as they shout out his introduction. They shake hands though he clenches hers tightly in his as if to break it or make her feel pain but she shows no sign of wavering and takes a few steps back getting into her fighting stance. _"I have to end this quickly..."_ She told herself as the bell rang. She clenched her fist and charged.

It was half an hour into the fight but it seemed longer as she stood her ground, panting heavily, her body telling her to give up. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises. She felt a rib or more was broken, her stomach area was purple from the constant beatings and blood was trailing both sides of her mouth but she grinned knowing he was in the same position she mainly used her small stature and quick feet to get him just as good.

She was strong but his strength was that of a mamoth's compared to hers and it showed on her body. She gasped, feeling mallous and blood thirst from his aura. "Now things are getting interesting! I haven't had this fun in a long time!" He said charging at her a wide grin plastered on his face.

She stepped back, keeping her arms up, guarding her face as he goes to punch her and she does a leg sweep, knocking him down and before he could get back up she jumped ontop of him, putting her weight on him and started pounding his face in til he grabbed her head and headbutted her causing her to stumble back but quickly jumped to her feet, feeling her forehead as blood runs down it.

She backs up towards Casey, keeping her focus on the fighter and whispered down to him. "Give...me..the gloves." She says through heavy breaths not knowing how long she can last. He gave them to her immediately but before she could put them on he was already infront of her.

Before she could move her hands up to block her began punching her in the face, blood splattering in the ring, Casey shouting at her to attack. She gritted her teeth having put one glove already while he pounded her face in and used as much force as she could to punch him in the gut, digging the little spikes into his side. He yelled in surprise and looked down and she took this opportunity to kick him across the ring and put the other one on.

She wasted no time in charging after him adrenaline keeping her body up and moving as she punched and kicked, giving him no time to fight back one thing going through her mind: _"I have to win!"_

After mercilessly beating him he finally fell. She stood above his body panting heavily as the judge began to countdown, the whole arena in complete silence for they have never seen her fight like that. She kept her head in his direction, making sure he stayed down but noticed something strange. "Casey..get this man some medical help now.." She said but the crowd began to roar as the countdown was over and she was declared victor, drowning out her request.

She began to panic hearing his breathing turning shallow and his heart beat slowing down. "Casey!" She yelled, turning towards him. "Get the medical team in here now!" She bent down beside him and turned him over on his back, laying his head in her lap. "Hey, wake up!" She shouted in his face as she tried to get him to open his eyes. "You won't die on me yet!" She said angrily pounding his chest to keep his heart beat going. _"I will not have your death on my conscious!"_

The medical men pushed her out of the way as they lifted him up and took him out of the ring to take him to a hospital. Another crew came in after them to take her but she refused before turning to leave.

"Blind Bandit!" She heard behind her and turned her head to see the Mary running at her, arms spread out and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. "You were incredible! I can't believe you did all of that..just to save me.." She looked down, her heart beat racing before reaching up, grabbing the side of Kara's face and leaned in, kissing her lips.

Casey had a cigarette in his mouth, flicking his lighter on as he saw the scene unfold. His eyes widened with his mouth hanging open causing his cigarette to fall to the floor. Kara's face turned tomato red, feeling her eyes starting to rip through the blindfold from how wide they were in shock. Mary pulled away and looked up at him and giggled seeing how red he was. Kara backed up and smiled nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "Uh...here's the thing.." She sighed and placed her hand gently on Mary's cheek.

"I'm sorry but I'm with someone else..someone I care for dearly. I appreciate the feelings but I can't return them." She let her hand drop to her side before turning to leave. Casey went up to Mary and gently patted her shoulder knowing she must of been heart broken but lead her to follow after Kara. "I know after this you won't have anywhere else to go so you can stay with me til we can figure something out." Mary nodded and noticed Blind Bandit putting his clothes on to leave. "W-wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We need to get you to a hospital!" Casey joined in looking angry and worried at her. "Sorry, but I made a promise to see him afterwards. I never break a promise." She said before grabbing her things and leaving. "I'll go to the hospital after that, ok?"

"Fine. I'm going to call Jessica tomorrow though to make sure." He said crossing his arms. She gave him a lazy wave before leaving which made him sigh and look down at Mary to see her blushing deeply, touching her lips. "Oh my...he's gay?" She looks up at Casey who gives her a blank expression til he starts laughing out loud. "Sorry, Mary but that information will be told by Blind Bandit himself. I don't share his secrets." He laughed out loud all the way to his car, letting her in.

It felt like she had been walking forever. She tossed the blindfold aside not having much use for it now that she was in the tunnels alone. She panted heavily, the pain coming back in waves but she ignored them the best of her ability as she struggled to keep her mind awake and focused.

Eventually she found the light of the lair and smiled, walking into the entrance to see the light being that of the tv as the boys were watching a movie with April sitting on the floor hugging her knees. She took out her cellphone and texted Donnie since the volume was loud enough to drown out her voice. She could faintly hear his T-phone going off and she could see him reading it as Leo, who was in charge of the remote, pause the movie as Donnie jumped up and over the couch to see her.

"Stop!" She shouted, her voice quivering from the pain. "I..I don't want you to see me..I'm a mess." She chuckled softly taking a step back trying "I j-just wanted to keep my promise." She said as the others came over. "Everything ok? You sound exhausted..and in pain." Leo said as his eyes look at her with concern. "Yeah."

Raph crossed his arms over his chest, not believing what she was saying and took a large step towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the light. "Just tell us what's wrong already!"

He immediately let her go as everyone saw what horrible state she was in, April covering her mouth with her hands. She was lucky to still be up and walking. Her mouth turned in a weak smile as her eyes started getting heavy. "Heh..told you I...was...a mess..." She said softly before fainting. Donnie caught her in his arms and had the others help her into his lab so he could get to treating her. Luckily he was able to give her the medical attention she needed as he began working. At least she wasn't in any serious danger of losing her life but she was beaten pretty badly. "Don't worry, Kara. I'll take care of you."


	23. Pulverizer Returns

It had been a week since Donnie had treated her for her injuries. She layed on the couch flipping through the channels with a bored expression on her face not really paying attention to what was on til she just turned the tv off and layed her head back groaning loudly out of boredom.

Kara looked down at her stomach, feeling the bandages wrapped around her upperbody in a deathgrip underneath her nightshirt, her arms covered in patches of bandaids along with her cheeks. She scratched on the patch idly wishing she could go home and atleast get her laptop or guitar for some entertainment but was forced to stay bedridden for another week, doctor's orders.

She, of course, ignored them and walked around the lair whenever they were out on patrols and sometimes went into their rooms except for Mikey's. She shuddered at the image of his so called room and almost gagged remembering spotting a dirty wad of underwear. Next time she decided to go in their she'd definitely be wearing a hazmat suit.

She blinked as she heard her phone go off, recognizing the personal ringtone as Casey's and answered. "What's up Mafia Man?...uhuh...well I guess..I mean it's not like I'm doing anything else but it's pretty late to be doing this now..do you have them?..Alright, fine. I'll meet you there." She slowly got up and put on her hoodie and shoes before walking out of the lair to the surface.

She glanced around looking towards the roofs to make sure the guys weren't around and she wouldn't get scolded by Donnie about not following his orders. She pulled on her hoodie to keep her eyes hidden as she jogged between the opening of an alley and looked around. "Nope, no one in sight." She mumbled to herself and grinned before walking causally to meet up with Casey not noticing they were on the otherside fighting the Foot.

She spotted Casey and Mary in the middle of the warehouse where they had their meeting with the fighter. She scowled to herself remembering his face but smiled, seeing them waving at her Casey holding onto a suitcase. "Hello Blind Bandit...h-how are you feeling?" Mary asks voice full of concern. Kara smiled at her and gently patted her head.

"I'm doing better, thank you for your concern" She said with her voice disguised before her smile disappeared. "Now tell me..what are your plans now that your uh..job is over with?" Mary looked down in thought and sighed softly. "I suppose returning home to my family in Washington..all my money was going to my sick mother.. but I need to find another job for that..I don't even have a place to stay..." She clenched the end of her shirt feeling tears welling in her eyes.

Casey and Kara looked to eachother and smiled before Casey put his arm around her shoulder. "Have I got good news for you. You see, after we all parted ways I called your manager and we both had a private meeting. I betted him the money he offered us to forfeit on Blind Bandit over here and well guess who won." He said with a smirk, opening the suitcase to reveal the money. Mary looked down in awe at it all but gasped as he closed it and handed it to her.

"W-What?! I can't take this! You've earned it!" She said pushing it towards Kara who shook her head and gave it back. "I'm well off on my own. I don't need all of this money..you need it more than me." Mary looked at Kara, tears falling down her face before she cried out and hugged Kara tightly making her cringe in pain but ignored it as she hugged back.

Mary blinked her eyes feeling something hard yet squishy against her chest and looked down, poking Kara's chest and her whole face turned red. "Oh..oh my!" Kara bursted out laughing which caused her to hold her side and cringe, her voice no longer disguised. "Ow..ow ok, ow..I regret that. Heh, guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Kara said taking off her shirt, revealing her chest. "I'm a girl." She said with a wide grin.

Kara was laughing all the way back to the lair after Mary's reaction to her being a girl. She even apologized about the kiss. "Oh, that poor girl." She chuckled to herself as she entered the lair. She yawned softly and layed down, turning the tv on just as the guys coming.

"Hey, guys. How'd patrolling go?" She sat up, hugging a pillow to her chest while Donnie sat down beside her. "It was alright.." "Something bothering you?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

"We met the Pulverizer and he's working with the Foot Ninja's." "P?! Now way! That guy is going to get himself hurt!" She stood up suddenly enraged at the kid. "Why doesn't he! Ow..ok, ow.." She held her side and slowly sat back down with Donnie's help.

"Hey hey, calm down. I don't like it either but he's our eyes and ears in the Foot." She sighed and grabbed the pillow before laying it down on Donnie's lap, putting her head on it. "Fine..he better not do anything stupid." She yawned softly before closing her eyes to sleep. Donnie smiled at her and started stroking her head til she was deep asleep and snuck away easing her head down on the couch with the pillow and left to get her a blanket, kissing her forehead goodnight.

She sat in the dojo the next morning to watch them train, sipping her hot lemon tea quietly knowing they had to concentrate. She looked up, the cup to her lips as she listened in on Master Splinter's lesson noticing he didn't look very pleased or satisfied about something, crossing his arms as he looked to his sons.

"You four have defeated much of the foot clan with ease."

"Why does he make that sound like a bad thing?" Raph muttered to his older brother.

"Because you have grown complacent!" She almost spurted her tea out jumping in surprise at Master Splinter's sudden shout the guys tensing up as he continues to speak. "Each of you has become dependant on your own weapon but there are times when you may not be able to fight with what you know and when that happens you must adapt to your environment."

"Oh yeah? What if there is only, say, a comic book?" Mikey said holding up one of his comics books with a small grin on his face making Master Splinter smack him in the face knocking him backwards. She giggles but stops and goes back to her tea seeing Master Splinter's eyes were on her. "Anything can be a weapon."

"Sensei, you can't seriously send us out there armed with nothing but a comic book!"

"For a ninja anything can be a weapon."

"So what do you want us to do?" Leo asked clearly not understanding the lesson in this. "I want you to embrace the unfamiliar. Switch weapons!"

"What a twist.." Kara said as she watched Leo take Donnie's staff, Donnie take Raph's sais, Raph take Mikey's nunchuks, and Mikey take Leo's katanas.

"Look, I'm Leo!" Mikey shouted with a smile on his face while holding up the katanas. "Guys, shh! We have to be quiet. Ninja's are quiet. Quiet down." Kara, Donnie, and Raph laugh at Mikey while Leo fumes about it.

"I sound nothing like that!" "Yes, that's why we're laughing. Because you sound nothing like that." Raph said with a grin.

"Face eachother." Kara set her teacup down and watched them face eachother to spar but it was clear that they didn't know how to use the other's weapon. She grinned and brought out her phone immediately recording.

"Hajime!" Master Splinter shouted.

Raph was the first to charge, swinging the nunchuks but ended up hitting himself on the head with both of them. Leo went to take a step but the staff was too long and he ended up tripping over it falling over infront of Raph who had fallen as well.

Mikey started twirling the katanas around and Kara made sure to keep her eye on them as they spun out of his hand. One of them landed infront of him making him jump back with a startled cry the other one falling beside it, Mikey falling to his butt in time to avoid its sharp edge.

Donnie would put the two ends of the sais together to try and make a staff but it wouldn't work and with every new position he tried it just didn't feel right to him. He looked at the sais and accidentally poked himself on the chin making him drop them and grab his chin.

"Yame!" Master Splinter shouted as they all looked at him all but Donnie on the ground, Raph somehow tied up in the nunchuks. She grinned, zooming in on him with her phone and saved it after Mikey spoke up. "That was messed up."

"You will continue to fight this way. It will teach you resourcefulness and vercitility." "Not so easy, is it?" Mikey said at Raph. "H-hey, I'm getting the hang of-ow!" Raph ended up hitting himself with the nunchuk again making Mikey laugh at him.

Kara took two pieces of pizza and watched the guys study their weapons and try to use them, except for Mikey who was using it to slice up the already sliced pizza and stab two pieces eating it like a kaboob. She groaned at him before looking up, hearing Donnie's phone go off. "Uh oh. Text message from you know who." Everyone looked his way, Mikey the only one with a confused look. "Text message from everyone but Mikey knows who." Mikey gave him a thumbs up and walked over to him having finished his pizza slices. "The Pulverizer is telling us where the foot are going to strike next."

"What'd ya know? He's actually useful." Rah said swinging the nunchuk almost looking as if he figured it out.

"Yeah but he can't stay in the foot they'll toast him!" Donnie shouted clearly not liking the idea.

"Inside information, Donnie. It's worth the risk." Leo said.

"But we're not the ones taking the risk, the Pulverizer is." She could tell this really bugged him and sighed wishing there was someway for her to help. _"I mean it would be totally understandable if it was someone who actually had skills to be a spy but P..it just doesn't feel right..no matter how much of a doofus he is but..this is what he wanted..he's going to have to accept the punishment.."_ She clenched her fists deep in thought but blinked, looking over at Mikey as he talks about being the sword guy.

"Hey guys..is it ok if I come along? I won't get in the way, I'll stay hidden! I just need some fresh air." She gave them all the puppy eyes with the quivering lip and no one, NO ONE, can say no to her puppy eyes which they didn't! She smiled and jumped up before running to catch up with them.

As promised, she stayed on the rooftop looking down at them. She saw P trying to be sneaky and groaned softly. "Why does that boy always have to get himself into trouble.." She squinted her eyes seeing Donnie grab at him and smiled, thinking they were going to get him out of there before trouble came their way but sighed seeing Dogpound, Fishface, and a handle full of foot ninja's appear. " next?" She sighed, leaning against the edge with her arm propping her head up watching them but blinked hearing P shouting, "HELP! IT'S THE TURTLES, THEY'VE GOT ME!"

"What the heck, man!?" Kara shouted but blinked and quickly fell to the ground seeing Dogpound look her way but saw nothing and started attacking. She sighed in relief knowing she wasn't fit to fight just yet despite her recovery exercises and slowly poked her head out seeing the guys were having trouble adapting to their weapons. "Come on, guys. You can do it." She said to herself. "How come you guys didn't teach eachother instead of figuring it out on your own." She pouted and resisted the urge, no matter how great it was, to stay and not fight.

They ended up switching weapons back and smiled seeing their fighting spirit return but knew they would be in trouble for disobeying one of Master Splinter's orders. She blinked and looked ahead seeing a door open as two foot ninja's came out carrying mutagen!

"Oh crap!" She started climbing down the fire exit telling herself she'd apologize to Donnie later but when she reached the bottom they were already gone. "That can't be good.." "Psst, over here." She looked over seeing P hiding behind a trashcan and followed behind the guys to see him. "You don't have to hide, Pulverizer. The foot are gone." "Ahem. You shouldn't use my real name." P said with a deep voice trying to disguise it but clearly failed. "Your real name is Pulverizer?" "No..it's Timothy." "Stop talking like that, Tim."

"Guys!" Timothy said with his real voice. "You'll never guess what Shredder is going to do with the mutagen!"

"He's going to create a mutant army to destroy us?" "Yeah, we pretty much know his plans, Tim. It's the only thing he obsesses about." Kara said crossing her arms over her chest, using the same unamused tone Donnie had.

"Yeah but there's a lot more to it than that."

"Really?" Kara and Donnie said together making her look at him and smile before looking back at Tim who rubbed the back of his head in shame. "No, you guessed."

"Pulverizer, you're in over your head. Go home."

"Wait." Leo started making her look at him with a raised brow. "Not until he finds out more about Shredder's mutation plan." "What's there to-" She was cut off my Tim shouting, "Oh yeah, baby! The Pulverizer stays in the game! Up high!" He shouted but Kara looked at him, leaving him hanging as well as everyone else. "Ok, I'm off! I'm practically invisible!" She winced hearing a horn blaring and the sound of a car crash before turning back to Leo.

"You can't possibly be serious! He's been there long enough! He needs to go home where he belongs. He wasn't made for any of this!"

Leo turned to her, giving her a stern look making her look at him in surprise"Right now, he's the only option we have to figure out what Shredder's plan is and what we need to do to stop it. It's worth the risk. He wanted to be a part of this. So heres his chance."

"So what if he's building an army of mutants? They're no match for my sais! High three!" Leo and Mikey high three'd him and Kara sighed before looking at Raph, mentally thanking him for interrupting before she said something she'd probably regret. She looked towards Donnie and saw worry plastered on his face.

The guys were whooping and hollering as they entered the lair and she sighed but smiled while shaking her head. _"Heh, boys."_ "And I was makin' the bucks with my ol' nunchucks!" Mikey shouted while twirling his weapon with ease.

"I was droppin' the foot like flies with my sais." Raph said while spinning his weapon in his hands then doing a flip, landing beside Mikey. "Yeah, Raph! Leo!" She walked off, ignoring the rest of the conversation and walked into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water and chugging it down as if she had eaten a bag full of crackers and sighed in content before walking out seeing Master Splinter approach them. "Uh oh." She said with a smile.

"So," Master Splinter started, snatching up one of Raph's sais. "You decided not to follow my lesson." "Sensei, we don't get it. How does switching weapons help us in a fight? We were doing fine on our own."

"Then you still do not know the point of the lesson." He said while tapping Raph's sai in his hand. "So you will learn to adapt with no weapons." "Huh?!" They guys shouted, eyes wide in disbelief. "Hand over your weapons, now!"

The guys did as they were told and Splinter walked away with them in his arms. "Wooooow." Kara said walking over to them in two large steps. "I'd hate to be the ones who rely mainly on weapons. Oh, wait, that's you guys." She said with a wide chesire like grin making steam come out of Raph's ears and chase her around. "I regret nothing!" She laughed but winced feeling him tackle her to the ground and tickle her making her kick and flail her arms around laughing her butt off til her face showed pain. "ow ow ow!"

"Woah, you ok?" He said getting off of her and helping her up. "Yeah, it's just pain." She said with a weak smile, gently punching his shoulder.

She was on the floor playing with Spike, Raph beside her when she heard Donnie's phone go off and say, "Oh, It's our spy."

Everyone gathered around him as he put his phone on speaker. "This is special agent delta niner calling from behind enemy lines."

"Spit it out Timothy." Kara walks up just as he gives out the location, holding Spike in her arms. She looks down at him and smiles, whispering, "That's the doofus that's gonna get himself hurt." She gently rubs under Spike's chin making him nibble on her finger and she smiles. _"aww, too cute." _

"Shredder's only going to mutate one foot soldier as a test! And guess what. I volunteered!" Kara almost dropped Spike but luckily caught him in time before setting him down on the ground. "You what?!"

"Isn't that cool?" "No! Why would you think that's cool?!" Donnie shouted his eyes pleading for him to say that wasn't true. "This is my chance to be like you guys! Throw some mutagen on me and BOOM! I'm a superhero! I'm taking Shredder down!" Kara took the phone from Donnie and started pointing at it violently. "Listen, here Timothy!" She said his name with such loathing it felt like venom coming out of her mouth. "You have no idea what you're getting into, the effects that mutagen will have on you! Your idea is stupid and dangerous, very stupid!"

Leo and Raph had to pull her away, covering her mouth while Donnie took the phone back in time to hear him speak. "Once I mutate I'll unleash my mighty mutant power on Shredder! I'll be all like Waaah! Hiyah! Take that pointy man! Oh, gotta go. Signing off." He whispered as motorcycle engines began to rev. "Ugh! I knew we should of gotten him out while we had the chance." "Well, we're getting him out now." Kara nodded and followed them into the Shellraiser, glaring at whoever tried to talk her into staying.

They saw the foot ahead and followed after the trail of bikes, Kara holding onto the security line tightly. "Eat hot trash, Fishboy!" Raph shouted at the screen where Fishface was driving towards the van. Fishface dodged the compressed garbage and jumped onto the top biting and kicking the canon. "He's on the roof!" "I got this" Raph said and opened the top to face him but yelled in surprise as Fishface pounced, mouth open and ready to bite him but he closed the top before he could and fell to the floor without his head making Mikey and Kara scream til his head popped back out. She sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Good thing you're a turtle." "Short turtle at that." He said with a grin. "Alright, plan B."

He went back to the controllers making the canon spin and grinned. "Whatcha gonna do now?" She blinked as the Shellraiser suddenly drove out of control, the van tilting towards the right. "Why do I ask these questions. Why?" He said crossing his arms and pouting. "Cause you don't know when to shut up!" She shouted as the Shellraiser toppled over everyone yelling in surprise. Everyone climbed out, luckily with no damage, while Fishface fled to follow after the others.

"Splinter once told me that the Pulverizer is my responsibility. I gotta stop him." Donnie said pulling the Stealth Bike and climbing on. She gets on behind him, putting Raph's helmet on. "What're you doing?" He asked having his helmet on "He's not just your responsibility, he's mine as well. We're doing this together." She said giving him a stern look but he smiled at her and nodded making her smile as she puts his arms around him and they drove off.

He was going pretty fast and she could see the location just up ahead but when he wasn't slowing down she thanked herself for putting Raph's helmet on,knowing what was going through his head. She yelled in surprise as they jumped over a large tow truck and flew through the glass. Donnie jumped off and grabbed Timothy before they could mutate him and she followed his lead, putting her gloves on noticing he didn't have his weapon. "Aw, sewer apples!"

Not waiting for him she charged the foot soldiers and went to town on them with ease while Donnie found a broom to use and attacked Fish face and Dogpound. She noticed Timothy running towards the mutagen tank but luckily Donnie stopped him before he could pull the lever. She saw Dogpound going towards him and brought out her taser, tasing one of the soldiers before running up to him, doing the same. He turned his attention on her and she tased him again before doing a spin kick to his face, kicking him away but not before he grabbed Donnie, bringing him with him to the ground. "Sorry!" She shouted towards Donnie. "I'll save you Donatello!" He said running towards the tank again. "Didn't you hear what I just said?!" He yelled while being attacked by Dogpound.

She groaned loudly and went after him, pushing him away from the tank only to be kicked by Fishface. She bit her lip in pain and landed low on all fours, growling low in her throat before charging him, using her taser on him then punching him across the face. She saw Donnie pick Tim up and smiled only for it to drop as more foot soliders came. "Aw, crud.." She said, getting into a fighting stance.

Suddenly she heard glass breaking and looked up seeing the other three brother's arriving in style and grinned til they reached for their wepons only to remember they weren't there. "Huh..oh, yeah, no weapons. Spread out guys and remember anything can be a weapon." Leo said as the three brothers split up, Donnie and Kara charging into battle. Mikey grabbed a hanging chain, Raph broke a piece of wood off a crate and Leo found a rusty pipe and soon they joined in on the fighting. After knocking a foot out she heard growling and looked over seeing Dogpound waking up after Donnie knocked him out and was walking towards Tim. She sighed and ran towards them. Her eyes widened seeing him going to the tank. "No!" She shouted now standing beside Dogpound as he pulled the lever, mutagen ooze falling onto his face.

She watched in horror as he walks out screaming in a muffled voice as it burns his skin while reaching out for help. He was walking closer to her but she couldn't move her feet. Mikey threw the chain around her, pulling her away from him. "What happened?" "Pulverizer got his wish!" "And we got a problem" Leo said as they jumped onto the crates avoiding his touch Mikey holding onto Kara. "That dudes straight nasty!" "Holy Mackerel.." "Timothy is jacked up!" Kara watched in disguist seeing his body change into nothing but ooze, his organs visible for everyone to see as well as his eyes and mouth.

"Uh oh. This place is rigged with plastic explosives!" Donnie shouted snapping her out of her thoughts and she stood up, tasing one of the soldiers as Leo kicks him away. They jump down to try and escape but Dogpound locks them in. "We're trapped! We need to get out now!" "But..what about him?" She looks over and sees him slithering towards them Donnie gently pushing her behind them as they throw their weapons at him. He shrieks in pain but the weapons fall, dissolving them to nothing but vapor.

"He just ate our weapons!" Mikey shouted in fright while everyone had their eyes wide, scared. "And it looks like we're next!"

The guys were shouting at him to get them to remember them while they were backed up in a corner. Kara glared and stepped forward. "Timothy! Knock it off!" He stopped and blinked at her before turning to Donnie. "It's us, the turtles." Timothy looked over at the windows, seeing his own reflection while touching his face before getting angry and attacking them. "We still gotta get out of here. Let's go." "Not without..Timothy" "And how do you suppose we get that blob out of here?"

"I've got an idea. Raph, Kara take the Stealth Cycle. Mikey to get Timothy's attention." "This had better take less than ten seconds!" Kara helped Raph push the cycle up and got in after him as the guys took their positions.

She watched Mikey lead Timothy under the tank where he mutated himself and before he could get to Mikey Donnie shouted, "Now!" and Leo kicked the tank down on Timothy, Donnie tackling Mikey out of harm's way as they trapped him. "Raph!" Raph drove the cycle towards them, knocking Timothy in the air while enclosing him and Kara under the shell while Donnie jumped up, closing the tank and concealing him inside while his brothers climbed onto of the Stealth Cycle and rode off just in time for the bombs to go off, sending them flying in the air, Raph using his body as a shield to keep her from getting hurt as they fell out of the cycle and to the concrete ground and looked up seeing Timothy rolling, stopped by the sidewalk and glared at him.

Back at the lair everyone stood around Timothy just staring at him except for Kara who sat on the couch with her back turned to him."Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?"

"Seems that way. He wanted to be a mutant and he got his wish." Leo said staring at Timothy

"Donnie, we're letting you keep him. But you gotta stash him in your lab so I don't have to look at him." Raph said patting his shoulder some.

Master Splinter looked towards Kara sensing the rage inside her. "What do you think of this, my dear?"

"What do I care? It's as Leo said, he got what he wanted! Everyone's peachy keen and happy, right? No! Because of him we were almost blown to pieces. Because all he wanted was to be a mutant and save the day, to be a hero! Well guess what, buddy" She said walking right up to him, glaring down at him. "You may have gotten what you wanted but lost what you had..And I feel no pity for you." She said in disgust before storming out of the lair. Donnie looked at Timothy, pain in his eyes.

"I promise Timothy, one day I'll turn you back." He said before running off after Kara not wanting her to be alone.

He found her kicking at some rubble and yelling at herself. "Argh! That stupid boy! Doesn't he think of his family..of his friends?! Why couldn't you listen to me!" She fell to her knees, hearing Master Splinter's voice in her head about him being her responsibility and lowered her head. "I failed..why wouldn't you listen P..." She felt angry tears stinging her eyes as she let them fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up seeing Donnie looking down at her before sitting down next to her, holding her close. "He's not just your responsibility to burden.." He said giving her a gentle squeeze. She sniffed and put her arms around him, burying her head against his shoulder. "Why didn't he listen...?"

"I dunno but I promise I'll turn him back to normal and make sure he forgets about this." She looked up at him and smiled softly before stroking his cheek. "You have such a kind heart and a large brain to go with it." She laughed softly before kissing him on the lips. "Just promise me you won't obsess about it and that you'll stay focused on other things as well.." He kissed her back before holding her close, laying his chin ontop of her head and sighed softly. "I promise."


	24. Parasitica

Kara finally recovered after two weeks and she was using her recovery to the best of her ability, dancing!

She was dancing her heart out in her apartment and loving every minute of it feeling the bass vibrating against her skin, swinging her hips to the beat, she was in a trance. Sadly, it would end for she felt exhausted and plopped down on the couch switching her music to a more calming sound. She got up and grabbed a energy drink from the fridge and walked outside, the cool breeze carasing her hot skin. She sighed in content and looked at the sky letting her mind wander.

"I wonder if I should keep fighting..." She thought a loud to no one but blinked in surprise and shook her head. "Of course you do! This is your passion! But..." She looked down and sighed remembering the looks on the turtle's faces after facing the fighter and leaned against the balcony. "Donnie.." She spoke his name softly before standing up straight and went back inside to go see him. She grabbed her zip up jacket and ran out the door leaving her taser and pepper spray in her sweater that was laying against the couch.

She parked her scooter outside the lair and ran inside just as Master Splinter and April were leaving. "Oh, hello Master Splinter. April." She bowed to him and waved happily at April making her wave back. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Oh, Master Splinter is taking me out to do some more training." April said with a smile.

"Yes, I am going to teach Miss O'Neil how to trust her instincts when her senses are in doubt." She grinned and patted her best friend on the shoulder. "Heh, good luck with that. You're going to need it. Are the guys here?"

"No, they left on patrol in the van about an hour ago. They should be back soon." April informed her and she nodded. "Ok, I'm just going to wait here for them then. Have fun." She gave April a hug and bowed to Master Splinter before hopping over the admission bars listening to their footsteps as they leave. She walked into Donnie's room and grabbed a book to read and turned on the radio she had bought for them and layed down on the couch to read.

She was into the second chapter when she heard the Shellraiser stopping in front of the entrance and smiled, folding the corner to save her spot and set it down before sitting up. "Hey...guys." She blinks in surprise seeing Leo carrying a large jelly bean in the lair. "Hey Kara." Leo said with a smile that looked unnatural and creepy to her. "Whatcha got there Leo?" She asked but before he could answer her walked into the garage.

She hopped over the couch and greeted the others. "Hey, is everything ok with Leo? What was that he was carrying?" "It's a wasp egg. He brought it here for Donnie to analyze but I have a bad feeling about it." Raph said before following Leo and Mikey to the garage. She greets Donnie with a hug and he puts his arm around her shoulder explaining what had happened while following Raph.

Kara had been watching Leo closely noticing he wasn't acting himself and tilted her head to the side blinking in surprise seeing a large bulb of a wasp sting on his arm. "Leo! You've been hurt. Here, let me take a look at that." She reached over to examine his arm but he pulled his arm away, his eyes never leaving the egg. "I'm fine." She gave him a stern look but shrugged and walked over to Mikey and Raph, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fascinating." Donnie said with a scapel in his hand as he leaned towards the egg. "Stop! What are you doing?!" Leo shouted.

"Dissecting it."

She noticed his hand twitching and began to worry about him but shook it off after he had refused her assisstance.

"Absolutely not! This is the only egg we have. We need to learn how it develops."

"Well then..I'll uh just keep staring at it.." Donnie said while looking over Leo's shoulder at it.

"Good idea." Leo said, pointing over at Kara and his brother's. "From over there." Donnie took a wide step to the right and gave his brother a weak smile only for Leo to narrow his eyes at him making Donnie step back to where she and the others were.

"Well..I guess I will do..something in the other room. Kara, Raph, Mikey, care to join me?"

"Not unless you get more specific." Donnie ended up pulling Mikey away with Raph following behind. She continued to stare at Leo squinting her eyes in suspicion til she shook her head, following after the others and into the kitchen.

"Ok, Leo is totally acting weird, right?" Donnie said looking at all three of them.

"Yeah, it's like he's obsessed with that egg!" Raph said placing his hands on the table.

"Let's ask Splinter what to do." Mikey said looking up at them.

"Sorry guys, he took April out for a training exercise. We're on our own on this one." She looked down in thought wondering on what to do.

"Look, we've gotta destroy that egg before it hatches" Raph said. She agreed with him but had a feeling Leo wasn't going to let it out of his sight. "Agreed but he won't let us get anywhere near it." "Maybe we let him come to us." She nodded and smiled. "Agreed, let's do this."

"Who wants pizza! Leo's favorite! Jelly bean, anchovies, and jalapeno!" Mikey shouted, taking out a slice. Kara looked down at it in disgust, sticking her tongue out. "You guys actually like this?!" She hissed, keeping her voice down as the others grabbed a slice.

"Isn't that your favorite?" Donnie whispered.

"Just go with it." Mikey said as he opened the door trying to lure Leo out with its...'deliciousness'. Kara stayed out of sight while wondering what reaction the guy who makes the pizzas look like with the strange toppings. _"Ugh, that guy isn't getting paid enough..."_

When she saw that failed it was Raph's turn at an idea. He turned on the tv where an episode of Space Heroes was on. She sighed but sat down between Raph and Donnie. "Oh boy! That not at all stupid Space Heroes show is on." She watched the tv seeing Captain Ryan being hypnotized by an alien disguised as a human and raised her brow at the episode. _"Huh..maybe that's what happened to Le-Oh my god it's licking him all over his face!" _She stared at the tv, her mouth open in disgust before looking over seeing the guys at the door. "Oh, you're missing a great one Leo!" She could hear Donnie shout before she switched the channel.

Mikey had one last idea and if this failed then things were going to get drastic. She watched him walk out of Leo's room carrying a comic book with it's cover still on. "Hey, Mikey, where are you going with Leo's signed Space Heroes issue one that he keeps wrapped in plastic?" She heard Raph say and she cupped her face in shock. _"His comic book?! Oh crap, they're over the edge! He worships that comic book!"_

"Weell, we're out of toilet paper and I thought that the pages from this rare and valuable comic book would do the job nicely." She could practically sense him rubbing the comic book on his butt and she sighed, placing her hand to her forehead but blinked, seeing a blanket on the other side of the couch.

She got up and grabbed it, walking over to door and passing the guys. She sat beside Leo and looked at the egg. "You know eggs usually have nests to help keep them warm. The light is helping but it also protects them so I...brought this blanket to make it more comfortable." She leaned over to touch the egg but he suddenly grabbed her arm, making her stop and look at him.

She stared at him in surprise taking note that his eyes were dilated and twitchy, his arm was shaking yet his grip on her was tight making her flinch. She squinted her eyes seeing something on the side of his mouth but couldn't tell what it was. "Ok ok, I'm not going to hurt it ok? You can pick it up and I'll just lay the blanket down, alright?" She gave him a weak smile til he let go and picked it up with the utmost care and she made it a little nest before getting up to leave.

She hugged Donnie, for once, feeling scared of Leo and looked down at her arm seeing it had turned purple from his grip. "Wow..he's farther gone than I thought."

Raph glanced down, seeing her arm and looked towards Leo, his eyes showing anger. "Alright, that tears it. I'm destroying the egg tonight, myself" Donnie rubbed her back reassuringly and lead her to his lab, seeing the bruise and patched her up while the others went their separate ways.

She decided to stay the night that night wanting to make sure Leo would be alright but didn't want to sleep in the livingroom by herself with Leo not that far from her. She pictured the image of him when he grabbed her arm and shuddered before walking to Donnie's room, knocking on his door. She had left some clothes at the lair incase she ever stayed over and was already changed in her night clothes.

Hearing him say "Come in" She slowly opened the door to see him putting his bo staff away and taking his mask off. She blinked in surprise when he turned to her and smiled. She blushed thinking he looked naked without the mask and smiled back noticing his eyes stood out more without it which she didn't mind that.

"Hey Kara, everything ok?" She nodded but then looked down, feeling shy all of a sudden, her eyes darting everywhere but at him as her cheeks flushed darker. "Yeah it's just that..I'm a little nervous sleeping by myself tonight. After seeing Leo acting the way he was I..thought I could...sleepwithyoutonight..." She mumbled the last part while playing with her long, baggy sleeves of her one size too big night shirt.

"Uh..could you repeat that?" He asked curiously not hearing the last part she had said. She breathed in deeply and let out a slow sigh before looking him straight in the eye, her face feeling like it was on fire with his eyes staring back at her. "Could I...sleep with you tonight?"

It was his turn to blush but she could literally see his face on fire with her request. He began to stutter and stammer his sentence and ended up going off trail at what he was trying to say all she could hear was gibberish and she smiled at him knowing this was probably uncomfortable for him. "I-it's alright. I'll just sleep in the living-"

"Wait!"

She jumped as he shouted at her, turning back around and letting go of the doorknob. It was his turn to breath in and out before placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling softly at her. "O-of course you can." She smiled and walked further into his room and heard a small noise that sounded like excitement but when she turned around she only saw Donnie smiling at her. She smiled back and shrugged it off thinking she was just tired as she yawned.

He layed down on his bed first and made room for her to lay down, both of them having to lay on their sides. "Uh..a-are you comfortable?" He asked softly trying his best not to have his body touching hers. "Hmm..not yet.' She said before reaching over, grabbing his hand and layed it over her waist, scooting closer to him and smiled, closing her eyes. "Now I am." His body tensed up, feeling hers so close to his but began to relax before giving her a gentle and doing the same, falling aslep with her in his arms.

Kara woke up the next morning to Donnie gently shaking her telling her it's time to wake up. She groaned, burying her head deeper into the pillow and peeked over seeing he had climbed out of bed with ease, not having woken her up, and was putting his mask on. She stared at his back seeing him putting his bo staff in its holder before pulling the blanket over her head. "Nnngh..." She mumbled hugging the pillow close to her while trying to go back to sleep. He smiled and removed the blanket from her head kissing her cheek. A small smile crept on her face and she opened one eye looking up at him.

"Come on, it's time to wake up." She turned over on her back noticing the time said 7:45 making her eyes pop out. _"7:45?! I don't even wake up that early for my tutor!"_ "Why so early?" She whined with a pout making him chuckle and pull her up to the sitting position and chuckled seeing her messy bed hair.

"You're lucky Master Splinter is still out with April. He'd have us wake up at 6:30 in the morning" She cupped her face, mouth open in horror. "Oh, you poor soul!" They stared at each other for a few seconds before they started laughing at each other Kara grinning widely.

They walked out into the livingroom and she said good morning to Mikey while rubbing her eyes to get the sleepy crust from her eyes, yawning softly. "Woah, Dude.." Mikey said pointing at her hair. "What?...I have bed hair, ok? So sue me" She muttered still in her pj's and looked around noticing Raph wasn't with them. Luckily, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hey, where's Raph?" "Donnie asked

"He was going for the egg last night." Mikey said to Donnie. Kara looked over at the garage entrance and walked over to it with Mikey and Donnie behind her. As she slowly opened the door she could see Raph standing beside Leo and gasped "Oh no.." She looked up as Donnie stood over her then back at the two older brothers "Oh boy."

She cringed as Leo unsheathed his katana's the metal sliding against the sheath, feeling a chill run down her spine. Noticing Raph bringing his sais out she gulped knowing something strange was going on.

"Uh Raph, heh, uh whatcha up to there bro?"

"Something's definetely wrong." _"My thoughts exactly, Mikey." _"He's gone all Leo whose not Leo on us." Donnie was observing Raph, squinting his eyes to get a closer look and noticed a bite mark on his arm. "Look at his arm.." She looked at it and gasped, her mind immediately going to the zombie movies Casey forced her to watch and started backing up.

When they turned around she saw their eyes were completely black and were growling at them. "He got bit. Leo must of bit him!"

"Bros, snap out of it dudes!" Leo and Raph looked at them for a moment before snarling and jumping at them

"It's the zombie apocalpyse!" Kara shouts at the top of her lungs while fleeing for her life, Donnie and Mikey right behind her and closed the doors, Mikey using his nunchucks to secure the doors.

"Phew, that outta hold them." Kara agrees with Donnie and she slumps her shoulders in relief til he looks over at Mikey "Mikey! The garage door!" She watches Mikey run off to go close the door and waits but when he doesn't return immediately she goes off after him and sees the door was stuck. He pulls on it desperately grabbing Leo and Raph's attention and as they charge at him she grabs Mikey's legs and pulls with all her might forcing the door to go down and locking them in. She sighs in relief having fallen on her back still holding onto Mikey before getting up and meeting Donnie in the kitchen where he was sitting at his computer.

"Here it is. The parasitic Wasp infects a virus in animals that brainwashes them into protecting its eggs."

"You think that's the kind of wasp that stung Leo?" He and Kara jumped hearing them banging on the doors and yelling. "I'm afraid so.." Kara said, holding onto Mikey's arm as the zombie films rush through her mind and she squeaks, hiding her face. _"Man, I hate scary movies. I hate scary movies..."_ "A mutant version then Leo bit Raph and passed the virus onto him."

"So once the egg hatches will the guys go back to normal?" "..Not quite. Look at what happens to the catepillar guarding the egg." Seeing the pictures of the catepillar and wasp she covered her mouth, wanting to throw up. "It's eating him...It's eating him! AHHHH!"

Kara felt like fainting as the images go through her head at the wasps eating her friends but she shook her head putting her fighting face on. "We've got to help them!" "What're we going to do?" Mikey asked, ducking under the table, trembling like a chihuahua.

"Well..I might be able to create an antibody but first I'll need a sample of the virus from the egg." The banging suddenly became louder causing all three to scream and grab hold of eachother, Kara in between the two as they stared at the entrance seeing Leo and Raph slowly walk in.

"Oh no"

"Oh no! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! AHHHH!"Mikey and Kara shouted while she threw everything she possibly could at the infected brothers while screaming and running behind Mikey out of the kitchen to safety.

Leo jumped at Donnie and tried biting him but struggled to hold him back. "We have to get to the egg! It could be the only cure!" She looked between Donnie and Mikey not knowing who to help. "Kara! Go get the egg!" She heard Donnie yell and noticing Mikey had kicked Raph into the pool and went to go help Donnie. She rushed into the garage and saw the egg just as they left it. "This should be easy enough." She said walking over to it. Just as she was about to touch it she heard a low growl and tensed up.

Out of instinct, she reached down her stomach where she would have her taser and pepperspray but gasped remembering she was in her nightclothes still and groaned, hating herslf right now. She watched a dripping Raph walk into view and when she got into a fighting stance he took his sais out, sensing the egg was in danger. "Oh boy.."

He charged with a snarl ready to kill but she managed to dodge his deadly attacks. He went to strike at her head but faked it, kicking her across the room instead. Luckily she shielded herself with her arms but it still hurt. She got up slowly, her oversized shirt falling a little past her shoulder but she ignored it noticing they were gone. "Crap..he could be anywhere.." She cursed to herself and ran to the lab, seeing the doors were closed and went to open it but noticed it wouldn't budge.

Eventually she got it open, seeing they had started to nail it shut but didn't finish and saw Leo hanging on the ceiling, tied with Mikey's nunchuks and saw Mikey staring at the lab equipment with a paniced look.

"Mikey where-"

"Watch out, Kara! Donnie's been bit-!" Before he could finish his sentence she felt a pair of arms, one wrapping around her waist and the other tilting her head to the side feeling teeth bite down into her exposed neck.

Her eyes widened, sweat sliding down the side of her face as she felt the teeth bit down harder each second they stood there, her body not responding to her screaming glanced down looking into Donnie's blackened eyes seeing nothing but darkness and knew that soon that would be her fate.

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting her instincts take control over her as she let out a scream and slammed her elbow into his face, knocking him down. She clenched the bite mark seeing it wasn't like the others, hers was red and it had blue veins surrounding that mark as it slowly began to enlargen, the virus slowly making its way down her arm and up her neck.

"M-Mikey.." Her voice trembling as she looked to him and saw he had been bitten as well. Her eyes traveled to his face and she saw panic and terror written all over it and she closed her eyes, calming her heartbeat. "I..." She cleared her throat trying to keep her voice steady. "I know Donnie was able to create an antibody...did he show you?"

He nodded. "Yeah...gotta remember what Donnie said! Gotta remember...uh..feel...kinda...uggghh"

He fell to the floor and she ran over to him, kneeling beside his unconscious body. "No, come on buddy! Pull you...your..self..together." She held her head, feeling her eyes starting to get heavy and slowly closed them, the world around her getting dark.

Holding the egg close to him, Raph saw his two brother's enter. "What about Micheangelo and Kara?" He said in a low voice.

"They are no longer a threat to the egg." Donnie said in a low, ominous voice.

That's all Raph needed to hear as he jumped down from his hiding spot. Donnie and Leo walked up to the egg and turned around seeing Kara walking up, her hair covering her eyes and the virus clearly taken effect on her skin as it had reached up to her face visible at her cheek.

"Kara, I am so happy to see you. Glad you could join us." Donnie said with a purr as he reached his hand out to her.

"What about Michelangelo?" Leo said calmly as she walked closer, taking Donnie's hand.

"He still has some fight in him but do not worry, he will soon learn to embrace it..much like me." She said in a low, monotone voice like theirs, a smile creeping up on her face while lifting her head up to look at the egg. "It's beautiful."

"Michelangelo, you have come to join us." She heard Leo say.

"Yes, I finally understand what is so awesome about this egg." Mikey said, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth.

They could hear it begin to rattle, small chittering heard from inside. "Here it comes." Raph said as the three brothers dropped their weapons. "It is glorious" Leo said as he and his brothers closed their eyes, opening their arms wide to the hatchlings til they and Kara felt a small prick on their necks.

"What have you done?!" Raph snarled at Mikey while Kara walked over to him, moving her hair out of her face to show her right eye was completely blackened, the virus made its way to her face but her left eye was still its blue color. She grinned widely, turning to Mikey who had blown air on the needle acting like it was a real gun. "Pulled your bacon out the frying pan, bro!" "Yeah, boy!" Kara added in, high fiving/threeing Mikey.

"Donatello, you said Michelangelo was safe. You said you turned him." Raph said turning to Donatello. "I did."

"Did you really, Donnie? Did you?"

"Yes, he did." Kara said bluntly, looking at Mikey.

"You did, buut after you bit me I was totally wigging. I almost passed out like nineteen times bro but I stayed with it long enough to hurt my brain to remember everything you said"

_Mikey slowly got up, Kara pushing and pulling him up, keeping him from falling to the ground. "Come on, don't give up on me now, think!" "Nngh, it hurts" Mikey groaned as she helped him into the rolling chair and went to slap him but he rolled away and she ended up falling to the floor with an "oomph" She heard a crash and looked over seeing him on the ground not too far from her but saw him get up immediately with a smile. "Atta boy." She smiled as well and got up seeing him put something in the microwave and set it for ten minutes. While they were waiting she looked down feeling the virus flowing through her body as he reaches down to her elbow and to the bottom of her neck. She shook it off but groaned. "I dunno how long I can last.." She mumbled til Mikey slapped her across the face. "Did you..did you just slap me?! "Stay calm we gotta..stay" She slapped him across the face and heard the microwave go off._

_He took it out but regretted it as the glass was hot. She tensed up seeing him jumping in the air but sighed in relief as he caught it. She helped him stay steady seeing his arms trembling and the virus starting to take effect as he poured it in a vile and put it in the doohickey. _

_While they waited for it, about 2 minutes in, to finish she slapped him across the face to keep him focused and awake, giving him encouragement to fight it but stopped as he stared at her, pointing at her face. "Kara..you're eye.." She looked down at the glass, seeing her reflection and gasped seeing her right eye was completely black knowing it wouldn't be long til she was one of them. "...Looks like you'll have to finish this on your own, buddy..I believe in you." She gasped as her voice was starting to sound like the others but she smiled at him and covered her eyes with her hair before slapping his face again. "Don't give up." She said before walking towards the door not knowing that by the time she had reached the bottom of the steps that Mikey had finished the antibody and injected himself with it._

"You finished the antibody yourself" Donnie said in disbelief, everybody cured and back to normal. "And you were just pretending to be one of us?" Leo asked with just as much disbelief as Donnie. "Yup!" "But that's...smart." "Yeah, it is! Just call me Doctor Einstein...instein."

"I knew you could do it!" Kara said with a wide smile on her face, her eye and skin returned to normal, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Her eyelids started to droop as she began to feel woozy, noticing the other three felt the same as her. "Oh, I forgot to mention, it may cause drowsiness."

_As soon as Mikey had injected himself with the antibody his eyes were wide and swirly, a large trail of drool dangling on the side of his mouth as he fell backwards. _

Kara saw the other's fall and tried to chuckle but she suddenly fell backwards onto the stairs, her legs feeling like jelly pudding as the room began to spin around her "Uuuugggh"

Mikey saw the egg beginning to hatch and looked at it in suspense seeing not just one, but four wasps! "What?! Four wasps! Guys, get up get up!" He shouted while pulling on Donnie's, who had fallen over with his butt in the air, shell then Raph's arms, who had fallen on his back with his knees propped up and then Leo. He climbed onto his stomach, shaking his shoudlers violently. "Get up get up! Ahh!" A wasp had flown over to him and landed on Leo, the other three following suit with Raph, Donnie, and Kara but before it could eat them Mikey swung his skateboard at them. "No! Back off! Get away from them!" He shouted waving his skateboard around like a madman.

The wasps charged at him making him flee to the Shellraiser and closed the doors before they could get to him and they started stabbing their stingers at the doors. He stumbled to the front, trying to turn the Shellraiser on but it wouldn't start. "Come on, seriously?!" He glanced behind him seeing they had started forcing their way in.

"Hey, wasps!" Raph started, twirling his sais with his brothers beside him. "Come and get it." They started fighting off the wasps just as Kara was coming to. She sat up, her vision a little blurry but shook it off and saw the guys were fighting off the wasps but noticed they were outnumbered by one. She grabbed a metal pole from the garage and swung at the fourth one that had cornered Donnie, throwing it to the other one. "Kara! You're ok!"

"Now's not the time, Donnie! But I'm glad you're ok too." She said with a smile before they both dodged rolled the wasps stingers, now back to back with the brothers.

"Looks like we're going to be wasp food after all.." Leo said with them all surrounded by wasps as they slowly floated towards them. "Wait, where's Mi-"

Before she could finish her sentence she heard a loud "BOOM!" and the wasp after Donnie exploded, showering Donnie with waspy goo. She looked over at the Shellraiser as three more balls of compressed garbage were fired and hit the wasps dead on, doing the same thing to Kara and the other two. She froze in place, feeling the goo of the wasps drip and slide off her body and looked over at the Shellraiser with her eyes as she hears the familiar "Ding" and saw Mikey jump out from it with his usual grin on his face. "Saved your lives again, dudes! I am on a roll today"

She stared at Mikey for a few more seconds before opening her mouth and letting out a scream causing the boys to jump as she runs to the bathroom to shower the stuff off. Three hours later, everyone was showered and clean, took Kara two and half of those hours to shower making sure it was completely off, as they mopped up the remains of the gooey wasps and Donnie repaired the Shellraiser doors.

"I can't believe Mikey actually came through." "I can't believe he fired the Shellraiser inside the lair." "I told you you should let me shoot it more often." He said downing a whole slice of pizza and burped. "Pizza me." He said while holding his hand out. Donnie lifted up his goggles, looking down at his hand then back at him before putting them back on. "No, I'm not going to pizza you." "I guess you're right. It's not like I did something incredibly brave and saved your life." He said while taking a sip of his soda. Kara rolled her eyes but smiled picking up a slice of pizza and handing it to him.

"I knew you could do it. Thanks, Mikey." She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek causing everyone to stop what their doing and blink in surprise. Mikey blinked but grinned widely, putting his arm around Kara's shoulders. "See! Finally, someone who appreciates my act of braveness." She giggled and removed his arm before pinching it making him yell then pout while holding his arm. "Don't get cocky there, mister. I've saved your life too you know."

Leo smiles at Kara before turning to Mikey, serious Leo mode on. "You did save our lives but you also used my favorite comic book as toilet paper" He said looking down at Mikey angrily, blocking Mikey with his arm.

"Yeah.." Mikey said while ducking under his arm and scooting away. "But I only did it so you would chase me." "Well, it worked!" Leo said chasing after him. "Wait, stop!" "Mikey!" Kara laughed, sitting beside Donnie and watching Leo raise a mop at Mikey, hearing Mikey yell about him being a hero.

"Huh..so this is what it's like to have brothers." She smiled at the scene and sighed, missing her sister. Donnie looked over at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile but when she looked at him he squeezed her shoulder remembering her infected look.

She noticed the look in his eye and leaned close to him, kissing his lips. "It's ok...it's all over." He nodded, whispering to her. "Yeah...it's over." They touched foreheads together feeling the nightmare was over.


	25. Operation Break Out

Kara sat on the sidelines with April, Mikey, and Leo while Donnie and Raph had a sparring session. Donnie and Raph were circling eachother while twirling their weapons in a intimidating way.

"Don't worry, Donnie, I'm in a good mood today. I'll go easy on you." Raph said with a grin across his face ready to attack. "Don't do me any favors, Raph." Donnie glances over towards the girls, April smiling at him and Kara giving him a thumbs up with a playful wink. _"You can do it, Donnie."_ "Um..in fact, maaaybee..you will be the one who gets gone easy on..by me..so yeah."

Kara disguised her laugh with a cough and looked over at Mikey who whispered to Leo, "Worst smack talk ever." She nodded her head in agreement before sitting up straight as Master Splinter yelled, "Hajime!"

She watched them spar and got excited as Donnie was getting the upperhand by using his staff to bend Raph's knees apart then sweep his staff under his feet, knocking him to the ground. "Yes!" She whispered to herself, clenching her fist. "Hey! I got him! Kara, April, did you see?!" April gave him a smile but Kara pointed at Raph "Don't look-!" It was too late, Raph jumped to his feet, sweeping his leg under Donnie's as he fell on his stomach. Raph went to stomp his foot on him but Donnie rolled away in time, managing to jump to his feet. "Away.." Kara cringed as Raph used his sai to pull on Donnie's arm in a painful way then twisted it behind his back, his other hand trapped in Raph's other sai.

"Say hi to Mikey." Raph said as he used the sai to make his hand move in a waving motion while mimicking Donnie's voice. "Hi, Mikey." "Donnie, haha! Amazing! I didn't even see his lips move. He's like a puppet that could throw his voice to..himself. Wait.."

"Yame! Raphael, that is enough." She sighed and watched Raph throw Donnie to the floor then sit on him. "Thanks for going easy on me." She heard Raph say before looking down at her lap in thought wondering if she was distracting him from his training. _"Is it me or..."_ She glanced towards April, her brows lifting in a worried look _"Both of us?..Does he still have feelings for her?"_ She looked up hearing Master Splinter speaking and bowed her head with the others as he dismissed them for the day.

She plopped down beside April and was playing on her phone while April checked her email not knowing Donnie had pulled Raph aside.

"What the heck was that?"

"What? Was just having fun. You know how much Mikey loves the Donnie puppet." Raph said while waving his arms like a puppet.

"Dude, Kara was watching!" Donnie said moving his arm to show Kara holding her phone up to April who laughed at the picture, Kara laughing with her.

"What? I'm pretty sure she liked it.." Raph blinked as Donnie's face turned sad "too. I know you two are together, congrats to you both, but you honestly think she cares?" "Well, um..I mean.." "Wow, that is so adorable and sad..it's sadorable. If you want to impress Kara you better leave me out of it." Raph said before walking away.

Kara blinked hearing some strange sound coming from April's computer and looked over seeing weird signs and an audio playing. "Not bad! Needs more drums." Mikey said as he and Leo walked over to April followed by Raph and Donnie.

"What was that?" Leo asked walking into view.

"I dunno. Just some random email I got. Just started playing by itself."

"Sounds like some kind of telemetric soundwave subcarrier." Donnie said.

"Um..dumb that down a notch" Leo asked with a small smile.

"It's an interference modulation used to incrypt covert trans-"

Mikey placed his finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "Not enough notches."

"Perhaps it's a secret message?" Kara said still looking at the computer screen. Donnie smiled and nodded his head. "Exactly. That's my girl." Kara smiled brightly, feeling jittery on the inside as he called her 'his girl'. "Tee-hee. I atleast learned something from hanging around you all the time."

"Who would be sending me a secret message?" April said curiously. Kara reached over and replayed the audio, listening closely._"Sounds..familiar.."_

Kara was laying on the couch on her phone and sighed seeing it was close to six in the morning. She couldn't sleep as her mind kept replaying the sound over and over again til she sat up abrutly. "That noise, it's the kraang!" She jumped off the couch and rushed to her room to change and then headed to the lair by rooftop not knowing she had passed Donnie as he left to rescuse April's father, already figuring out the secret message.

When she arrived at the lair she could hear Mikey talking about some kind of detectives and rushed in. "Can it, Mikey, I'm serious." She heard Leo say.

"Ok, but you'll never guess who stole the bucaroo diamond."

"Guys! I figured something out about that secret message!" Kara said through heavy breathes. "What? What is it?" Leo said noticing the urgency in her voice. "It was the clown!"

Kara ignored Mikey and motioned for them to follow her into Donnie's lab. "The audio that came with April's email sounded familiar. It was bugging me all night, couldn't get any sleep, but then it hit me, it sounded just like the kraang!" She opened April's laptop that she let Donnie borrow and opened it up hearing a faint sound of a human voice. "Guys, I think I know where Donnie went." Mikey said as he looked at the email. "Wait, he's gone?" She said looking up at the brothers. "Haven't seen him this morning. He obviously must of followed the secret message." "After he figured out what it was."

"What would Donnie do? What would Donnie do?" Before she could answer, Raph grabbed the laptop and started shaking it. "Come on, gimmie that thing!" She sighed in relief as Leo took the laptop from him before he did any damage, "Or what would Donnie do doing an impression of Raph." She blinked in surprise hearing April's father voice. "April, it's dad. I pray you get this message. I've been moved to a secret kraang facility.." Kara looked up hearing April's voice and saw her in the doorway, looking inside.

Kara looked at the email as it showed a map of the facility Mr. O'Neil was talking about and put the pieces together. _"Donnie must have went there by himself to impress April by rescuing her father..."_ She clenched her fists tightly, looking over at April, her eyes narrowing as jealously started clouding her mind. Her eyes widen in surprise at her thoughts before she slumped her shoulders, hugging herself gently. _"No...she's my best friend..I can't have thoughts like that..Donnie's just trying to help a friend out..but why go by himself? He could get hurt!" _"Come on, guys. We're going after Donnie." Kara nodded and put her gloves on before following after them.

Kara was getting better at the parkour for she was catching up with the brother's with ease now but was still behind. "Why would Donnie try to rescue April's dad by himself?" She heard Leo ask a loud and she sighed, different scenarios appearing in her mind involving April and Donnie. She stopped beside Mikey as he and Raph stopped on the rooftop. "Uh..maybe it's because I told him Kara doesn't care about him impressing her." "What? Why would you say that?" Kara gasped at this news and her eyes, and smile, brighten as he and Leo argue among themselves. "Cause she really doesn't! I mean, she's already seen him fail hundreds of times." "Well, yeah but you don't tell him that." Leo said before walking away. Mikey places his hand on Raph's shoulder with a disappointed look. "The hearts a soft muscle, man. A soft muscle. Squish." He said before following after Leo.

Before Raph could follow Kara grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, thank you Raph! I needed to hear this!" She said her smile so bright and wide it could of lit up the sky as she kissed him on the cheek making him freeze in place at what just happened as she runs to catch up with the others. "Uh...you're welcome?" He said dumbfounded.

They arrived at a autoshop and Kara lookd around, noticing the sun coming out from behind the clouds and smiled._ "Seems like my mood has taken effect on the day, tee-hee."_ "Are you sure this is the right place?" "Either Donnie's here or the garage mechanic stole his lock pick." "So the mechanic can break into his own place? Come on, Leo, think this stuff through dude! Let's move!" Mikey said, punching his fists together. Leo stands up, staring at him. "Heh heh, you knew that." "Come on, boys! Let's go help our Donnie rescue Mr. O'Neil!" She said, drapping her arms over Mikey and Leo but Leo didn't move. "Alright..you say it."

"Let's move." Leo said before opening the garage door. "Yeah!" Kara giggled at Mikey before following after Leo hearing Raph smack Mikey across the head. They walked inside and noticed a kraang droid crushed under a vehicle. "Pretty sure Donnie took this guy out." "How can you tell?" "He looks bored to death." Raph grinned. Kara chuckled and gently nudged his side with her elbow. "Or you could say he was 'crushed' to death by boredom." She laughed at her pun and sighed. Raph looked at her for minute before grinning and playfully punching her shoulder. "Don't worry, you're getting there." She pouted at him but looked up seeing Mikey getting into one of the cars.

"Hey, guys, check out my ride." Mikey said as he turned the car on. "Woo!" "Mikey, don't!" Kara shouted as he pressed the accelorate and drove off the second floor and landed bumper first onto the ground before falling onto a button and the area around a car revealed a secret passage. "Nice, Mikey!" Kara looked over at him with a smile, nodding in agreement. "Oh yeah, I-"

"Do not say I meant to do that." Raph said while crossing his arms.

"Atleast he was wearing his seatbelt." Kara said as she helped him out of the car and jumped down the shaft, sliding down the wires and stumbling to the ground.

"Now this is more like it." She said quietly, following behind the guys. They stop infront of a door and saw another kraang droid. "He must of gone through this door." Raph said as he attempts to open it with brute force.

"Wow...this is sad..yet adorable. Sadorable." She said with a grin making Raph glare at her. His eyes turn white in anger as he turns to face the door, bringing his weapon out and goes to strike but Leo stops him. "Again, what would Donnie have done?"

Mikey was thinking and looked over at the droid with a smile on his face. "I got it!" He said while snapping his fingers.

Kara sighed as they attempted to open the door again, this time, with the kraang droid pushing it against the door using their strength. She looked up hearing an alarm go off. "Boy, Donnie's idea was terrible!" "Move, guys!" She sighed, annoyed as she grabbed the droid's head and placed it infront of the sensor part but before it could activate a group of kraang droids appeared. "Deal with them." She shouted at the guys as they took out their weapons and charged.

"Guy! I got it oooh my gosh!" She shouted and dodged an attack as the door exploded. "open.." She said as a hole was all that was left. She stood up seeing the guys had dealt with the droids and nodded before running into the hall seeing a lot of doors. "This place looks like a prison." She stopped and looked around able to hear a strange noise. _"And as far as strange noises go...they're never good." _

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Maybe if we ignore it it'll go away." Mikey said but she couldn't ignore it as it began to get louder. "Someones not ignoring it."

"I can't help it, Mikey!" She shouted just as a large lizard appears from the ceiling, upside down. It roars at them and brings out a weapon as missles come flying at them. "MOVE!" Raph yells as he grabs Kara and dodges the attack, causing another door to explode.

"Donnie!" She heard Raph say and looked up seeing him and Mr. O'Neil safe and sound. "Donnie!" She shouted with a smile and hugged him tightly. "Mr. O'Neil." Leo started but before he could say anything else Mikey pointed ahead of them. "Big, beady eyed lizard thing with weapons!"

It steps towards them making them step back as Donnie holds Kara protectively. "Donatello calls it the Newtralizer." Mr. O'Neil said making Mikey step infront of Donnie with his back turned to it. "You named something without me?" Kara panicked as it started firing, grabbing Mikey's hand and pulling him as they ran. They managed to secure themselves in a safe room as the Newtralizer tries to break in. Mikey gives Donnie a mean look. "You named something without me?!"

"We gotta get out of this prison." Leo said while looking around for a way to escape. "Technically, this is a detention center. The difference in being-" Mr. O'Neil began to say.

"Not now, Donnie ohh sorry Mr. O'Neil. Great, now there's two of them." Leo said with a sigh of annoyance.

Another group of kraang droids appeared and they charged, fighting them off. Kara knocked one to the floor, slamming her gloved fists into its face before using her taser on another one, kicking it square in the squishy kraang face. She noticed Donnie was playing with the center computer in the middle of the room. "What're you doing?"

"Not really the time to check you're email." Raph said while fighting off the kraang.

"I'm guessing if they had the Newtralizer locked up it's because he wasn't their friend." Donnie said with a grin before slamming his hand on the computer as he opens the door, revealing the Newtralizer as it grabs a kraang droids head and smashes it.

"Apparently it likes smashing kraang." "Who doesn't?" It growls at them and starts shooting while they dodge his bullets, Kara hiding behind Donnie and Mr. O'Neil. After the kraang were taken care of the guys shouted in victory, coming out from their hiding spots. The Newtralizer growls and aims its missles at them making them shout "No!" and flee. "Why'd you have to say something?!" Kara shouted while fleeing the scene.

They returned back to the entrance and climbed onto the car. "We gotta access the control panel." "Got it." Raph said raising his sai but Donnie stops him and smiles. "Raph, I got it." "Oh, really?" "Really" He said, taking the sai and stabbing it into the control panel as they rush upwards and fly from the car and onto the floor of the autoshop. Kara jumps up and goes to help Donnie as the car falls backwards towards him and Mr. O'Neil but sees he has it covered and smiled. "Phew that was cloaaahh!" She shouted as the Newtralizer jumps onto the car.

They back up, protecting Mr. O'Neil and she clenches her fist, bringing out her taser. "Let's split up. Donnie, you take Mr. O'Neil out of here. Kara, go with them." She nodded and followed them over the display of cars and noticed Newtralizer saw them and hopped up, following Donnie and Mr. O'Neil but they were cornered as Newtralizer followed their movements, growling at them. She glared as it went to move and she yelled, throwing herself at him, knocking him down the floor. "Kara, no!" She heard but ignored it as she began pounding its face in. It grabbed her face and threw her across the room, flying past Mr. O"Neil and Donnie. "Ugh, I'm gonna feel that later." She got up with the help of Donnie and Mr. O'Neil and hid, watching Mikey slam the car onto the Newtralizer. "Mikey!" Kara, Leo, and Raph shouted as they ran to the car. "Don't worry. I wore my seatbelt." Mikey said. Kara smiled and hugged him. "Silly." She chuckled before they left.

When they returned to the lair April was speaking with Master Splinter and the look on her face when she saw her dad, kodiac moment. Kara smiled softly as her best friend was reunited with her father. "Oh, dad, I can't believe it! You guys saved my dad! Thank you so much!"

"The guy you really should be thanking is Donnie." "Well uh.." "Seriously! You should of seen him. He was all like." Raph started making karate noises and Kara chuckled at them. _"He looks so ridiculous."_

"Hehe, well those weren't my exact words." "Oh, thank you Donnie!" April smiled, hugging him. Kara smiled at Donnie thinking he did a good job and held her hand out to Mr. O'Neil. "Hi, Mr. O'Neil. I'm Kara, I dunno if you remember me but I was there the first day you were kidnapped. I'm sorry I wasn't much help.." Mr. O'Neil smiled and shook her hand. "It was dark but thank you for taking care of my daughter and befriending her." She smiled brightly and hugged him as he gently patted her shoulder.

She grabbed Donnie's hand and dragged him to the side. "Now look, before you say any ow!" She punches his shoulder, glaring at him. "Don't you ever do that again!" She gave a small smile and kissed him. "That was a sweet thing you did for April..but I know the real reason. Raph told me." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, guess I owe you an apology then." "Yeah." He smiled and pulled her close to him, staring into her eyes. "How's this for a start?" He said coolly before kissing her passionately on the lips. When they parted her face was pink and she had a dreamy smile on her face. "That's a start." He chuckled and placed his forehead against hers, Kara laughing softly with him.


	26. Showdown

**SEASON FINALE! WOOO! CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF SEASON ONE! WOOO! THANK YOUs TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED AND SUPPORTED MY STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS! *hugs all around* yeee x3!**

* * *

Kara walks into the livingroom carrying a large bowl of popcorn and two bottles of soda. "Is it on yet?" She asks Leo as she sits down beside him, handing him a bottle. "You got here just in time." He said with a smile as the theme song plays. "Sweet."

At first, she hated the show Space Heroes thinking it was ridiculous but once she actually sat down and watched it she didn't mind it though it was still ridiculous at times. She munched on some popcorn as the season finale played.

The ship was under attack. "Captain! The Destructanators are on our tail! We're...lost." His skrawny side kick shouted dramatically. "I've got an idea. It's crazy. It defies all logic. It's illegal in sixteen solar systems and...my mother would most assurely not approve but..it just. might. work." Captain Ryan said as he pushes a red button causing flashes of red and an alarm but it stops. "Nope. Abandon ship!"

She glances over at Leo with a mouthful of popcorn hearing him gasp and looked back at the tv as the Captain's crew walk to the transporter. "Captain! Aren't you coming?" "A true captain goes down with his ship." "Sir..it's been a privilege wo-" "Slap!" Captain Ryan slaps him before returning to his seat. "Just..go. Well old girl..it's just you and me."

"What a hero." She hears Leo say as she drinks her soda and looks over at him. "You're not going to cry are you?" She said with a smile and gently nudging his shoulder. He chuckled and nudged back but blinks as the tv turns off. "What are you doing? That was the final episode of Space Heroes!" "Yeah!..I think Leo was about to cry" Kara said leaning her head back to look up at Donnie who gives her a small smile before looking at Leo with a serious expression. "I got something a little more important."

Her smile faded hearing the seriousness and wiped her hands on her pants as they all walked into his lab gathering around his computer while Donnie typed on his computer. "April and I have been sifting through all this kraang chatter and well, listen to what we translated." Donnie said as the globe started flashing with pink dots as it began making noises.

"The final phase of the plan known as kraang's invasion shall commence in the unit of time that is six hours. The technodrome shall arrive from Dimension X through the portal."

"Are you sure this is the translated version?" Mikey asks making Donnie facepalm. "It's the kraang, Mikey. You know how they talk." Kara said beside him, crossing her arms over her chest. "They said in six hours something called the technodrome is coming through the portal. This is the final phase of the kraang invasion."

"W-wait but I thought April was the key to the kraang plot and they don't have her." "And they never will." Kara joins in hugging her friend with a smile. "If that technodrome comes through that portal well..it sounds like the end of the world." Kara looks down immediately thinking of her family and clenched her fists. _"Not if I can help it."_ "So what do we do?" Raph asks.

"Guys. We've got to find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us." Kara smiled at Leo, thinking he looked pretty cool there and nodded at him. "To save the world?" Kara opened her mouth to speak to Mikey but turned around hearing Master Splinter. "Leonardo is right. When you went up to the surface I feared you were not ready but I've come to realize that you were not only ready to become heroes but it was your destiny and if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands..I am grateful. Kara, when you walked back into my life it was a blessing. You have helped my family in many ways." He said glancing at Donnie who blushed before turning his attention back to her and smiled. "I am happy to have my sons fight along side you..and not only to call you my student but my daughter as well."

Kara smiled softly, tears welling in her eyes before walking up to Master Splinter and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Sensei." She stepped back and bowed her head with the brothers and smiled before leaving with Donnie and the others to go prepare. She stopped by the door and looked back seeing Master Splinter and Leo talking. She closed her eyes, focusing on her hearing, able to hear the coversation.

"Leonardo, a moment please. With the world at stake the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission." "Yes, Sensei." "No matter what you have to sacrifice...or who"

Kara opens her eyes in surprise looking over at Master Splinter and Leo. She knew despite the harshness in his words..he was right. "I just hope it doesnt come to that.." She says to herself before leaving to prepare. She put her jacket on and started wrapping her hands in bandages, getting better at it. She looked over at Raph who was arming himself with different weapons and grinned. _"Beware kraang Raph's coming to get cha."_ She chuckled to herself as she puts her gloves on and goes to the livingroom seeing Mikey eating pizza and on his phone. She shakes her head and starts doing some combo moves on the punching bag, loosening her body up as Leo ushers her to the lab to go over the battle plan. She walks up to Mikey as he pulls a blanket over something revealing MetalHead. She smiles and gently pets its head before grinning at Mikey hearing Donnie working on something.

April hugged the guys and Kara, wishing them goodluck. Kara nodded at her friend. "Don't worry I'll protect them." Everyone smiled at her, Raph playfully nudging her shoulder. "Lady and gentlmen, let's save the world." They all filed in the Shellraiser and left.

"Alright guys, we're going to keep it simple. We go to TCRI and use the microfision omni decintegrator which Donnie calculates is powerful enough to destroy the portal with a single shot." "Well why didn't we use it last time?" "Cause we didn't have it last time." Donnie says to Mikey. "You have an answer for everything, don't you Donnie?" "Yes, I do." He said with a smile. "Good one, Donnie. Speaking of good one you sure this plan will work?" "It has to work."

Kara was sitting on the floor beside Donnie on her phone. She was texting Sara to make sure everything was ok.

"So how is the tour going?"

"Yesterday was my last day. Heading back to the states now. Might go visit mom and dad before mom leaves for her new fashion show."

"I'm glad it was successful. Wish I could see you guys...I miss you. Just making sure you're ok. I'm hanging out with my friends so I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, sis. I'll tell mom and dad that you said Hi :)"

She looked up as the brothers started talking about the plan. "Kara, you ready?" Leo asks as he stops the Shellraiser to let her drive. She nodded and grinned before taking the wheel. "You guys be careful and kick some robotic tail." They grinned at her as they climbed to the top and took flight with their wings that Donnie made. She waved bye to them, Donnie leaving last as he kissed her softly, holding her close. "You be safe too. You won't be alone." He turned his attention to where Metalhead was sitting in the back as he turns him on. "I know. I'll be fine." She smiles and kisses him once more before he left with his brothers.

She waited til they were in the air and took off to the TCRI building. When she saw it up ahead she grinned and pressed her foot on the gas slamming into the building's door and inside. She looked back at Metalhead and smiled. "That's your cue!" She said as she opened the door and watched him go to town on them and decided to join in on the fight. "Woo! This is awesome!" She said as tasered a kraang droid then kicked another in the squishy kraang face.

Once they were finished she fist bumped Metalhead and grinned. "Come on, let's go help the others." She grabbed a droid head and used the elevator to reach the top and saw the portal activating. "Oh crap. We're too late!"

She looked outside the windows seeing a large ship appearing. "Holy giant floating shipy ship" She saw the guys were cornered and nodded to Metalhead as they charged, distracting the kraang as the guys talk among themselves. "Any day now, Leo!" She shouted as she did a double jump kick.

"Yes! Say goodnight kraang!" Leo shouted as the weapon charged only for it to go "Ka-put" "What the heck happened?!" "I think the batteries died!" "And we'll be joining them unless someone thinks of something." She slams her body into the droids that was firing at Raph and grins. "Aw come on, tell me you're not having fun." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's plan C, Leo?!" Kara jumps over Metalhead using her taser on a couple of the droids and threw them at Metalhead as he roasts them like a barbeque with his flamethrower. "Donnie! What would happen if I rupture the powercell?" "The whole place would go up with us in it!"

Leo had on a serious look on his face as he took out his katana's. "Go!" "Woah, Leo, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?!" Leo turns around and charges at Rocky, fighting it off. "He's thinking it! Come on!"

Master Splinter's words go through her mind and she glares at Leo before rushing towards two droids and knocks them off their feet, slamming her fists into their faces. "Get the powercell, Leo! I'll handle them!" She said fighting the kraang off with ease. "I told you to go!" He said, anger in his voice. "I don't care! I'm not leaving without you! So get that thought out of your head!" She yelled back, doing a street fighter uppercut. "Fine!" He shouted as he jumped up on the top floor and dived towards the powercell, stabbing his sword into the powercell. He rushes to her, picking her up and breaks through the roof just as the TCRI explodes. She holds onto him tightly shielding her head from the glass as the explosion sends them off the side of the building. She screams and squeezes her eyes shut as Leo holds her protectively as they fall closer to the ground. She opens her eyes, looking up at Leo and smiles some but blinks, hearing a yell and jolts as Raph catches them, holding onto Leo's waist.

"Woo! Raph! You're awesome!" Kara sighs in relief as Raph flies back up above the rooftops. "Woo! Take that gravity!" "Thanks, Raph." "Anytime, buddy" "Hehe, I can't believe it. We saved the world!" "Guys, when we get back I'm ordering Pizza Gyoza, my treat!" Kara whoops and hollers, waving her arms in triumph still in Leo's arms. "Yeah! That wasn't so hard was it?"

Kara looked over seeing the large ship, or the technodrome, appear, flying beside them. "No way.." Her voice trails off as she stares in shock at the large ship. "I gotta stop saying stuff like that"

To be continued...


	27. Showdown part 2

"I think I speak for all of us when I say...AHHHH!AHHH!AHHHHHHH!" Mikey said screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Raph asked looking back at it.

"It's the end of the world!"

"Actually, it's just the end of humanity reign as the dominant lifeform-"

"Really? You're doing this now?" Leo asked Donnie.

Kara sighed, on Donnie's back before glaring at them. "Stop bickering! We need to focus!" Kara leaned her head on Donnie's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Maybe it doesn't have weapons." She heard Raph say and blinked hearing a sound...a bad sound. "Does it look like it has weapons?" Kara turned her head in time to see if firing at them. "I think it has weapons!" She and Leo say aloud as they fly away to evade the firing. She looked down at the city watching people flee in fright. "Thank goodness they're not here.." She says to herself just as Mikey flies into her and Donnie making them land on a building. "Ouch." She groans as she gets up, helping Mikey and Donnie. "Woah, sorry dude." Mikey says as she helps him up. "It's ok.." She looks up in time to see Raph and Leo fall to the ground a few blocks away from them.

Donnie lands with Kara in his arms as they go to see if they're ok, Donnie letting her down. "Are you guys alright?" "Been better." Raph groans as they look up watching the technodrome come into view. "What do we do now?" Donnie asks. "We need to talk to Splinter." Kara nodded watching the people go by and gasped thinking she saw her parents and sister but shook her head and followed after the guys not knowing her phone was ringing in the lair.

They walked into an empty lair and Kara began to worry. "Hello. Splinter?"

"April?" Kara and Donnie said while looking around. "Spike?!" Raph said in a panic toned but sighed in relief seeing Spike climb ontop of a couch pillow. Raph goes up to him and picks him up. "Don't scare me like that buddy." He said placing him on his shoulder and touching his foot with his finger.

Mikey walks into the dojo seeing it was empty. "Anyone in here?" He turned around in time to see Mr. O'Neil charge at him with a staff and attack him. "Woah, dude, chill!" She walks in and sees him attacking Mikey. "Hey!" She jumps on him wrapping her legs around his waist from behind locking his arms above his head to keep him from using them. "That's enough! Wait..what." She noticed something beeping on his neck just as the guys came in. "Kara! What're you doing?" "He was attacking Mikey! Something's wrong with him, look!" He struggled to get her off of him making him fall to the ground, face first and she showed them

"What the heck is going on?" "Woah, check this out!" Donnie said as he pulled the small device from Mr. O'Neil's neck, making Kara wanna puke as he began to bleed a little but she put a bandaid on his neck while Donnie examined it.

"So what is it?"

"I think it's a mind control device."

"Really?" Raph said with a grin as he takes it from Donnie's hand and grabbed Mikey going to put it on him. "No! Stop it, stop it!" Kara was watching the news but muted it hearing Mr. O'Neil groan. She walks over to him with the others.

"Mr. O'Neil, are you ok?" Donnie asks with concern, placing his hand onto his shoulder. "I've done something terrible."

"It wasn't your fault Mr. O'Neil just tell us what happened." Mr. O'Neil sighed, lowering his head. "It appears the kraang have formed an alliance with your enemy, Shredder. That's not all I fear the Shredder has handed April over to the kraang."

"Shredder kidnapped April?!" Donnie and Kara said together, Kara more angry than surprise.

"Sensei must of went after her!"

"So where is April now?"

"They're taking her to the technodrome.."

"The what?!"

Mikey unmuted the tv as Carlos reports live in the streets of New York. "Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe here. Pandamonium in the streets as a techno 'terrordrome" hovers over downtown." "Dudes, this is getting freakier by the minute!"

"We just escaped that freak sphere! Now we gotta break into it?!"

"In a matter of hours the world we once knew will be gone. The kraang want April to help in their conquest of earth."

"Not if I can help it! Stealing my best friend..they will pay." She glares at the tv but stops watching smaller ships come from the technodrome and gasps at they started taking people off the streets. Her eyes widen seeing her family running behind a car to hide. "No..." She looked over at her phone and saw she had a voicemail. She turned it on as her mother's voice played on her phone.

"Hi, sweetie! Guess what? We're in New York! We all have time to spend and we came to see you. Oh, its so muggy here. Anyways by the time you get this we'll be at your place. Surprise! I love you sweetheart as well as your father and sister. See you soon!" She giggles as she hangs up the phone.

While the message was playing Kara kept her eyes on her family as her father distracts one of the ships to let his wife and daughter run, it taking him. Tears ran down Kara's face as her mother cries for him, her sister holding her back from going after him but it was too late. She could hear them scream as another ship takes them away. "No! Mom, Dad, Sara!"

She grabs the sides of the tv looking at the spot where her family last was and glared, slowly standing up. The brothers look at her, sadness visible on their faces as Donnie walks up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "They took my best friend and now..my family..they are going to pay" She said in a low voice, her eyes glaring at the technodrome with pure hatred as she turns and runs out the lair to the surface. The brother's look at eachother and follow suit, Donnie looking towards the tv and sighed, hoping Kara will be ok before running after them to catch up.

They hide behind some cars that were toppled over and on fire as kraang droids walk the streets armed. "We gotta get in one of those pods." "But how? There are eight kraang droids between us and there." "We could create a diversion."

"Excuse me, how many did you say there were?"

"eight"

"We could all dress up like robots and sneak in." Mikey said with a grin. "Or we could try to override their security codes..and" He looked up seeing Kara and Raph fighting the droids taking them down faster than normal. Kara slams her fist in the last ones face and slowly stood up, glaring down at it while Raph stabs his sais into the last one and kicks it away, catching its head in its sai and grins. "Nice job, Kara, you're getting just as brutal as me." Raph said while twirling the head with his sai. She grins at him and laughs having taken down five of them while he only three. "I learned from the best." She watched the others come out of hiding and climb into the pod as it takes them back to the mothership.

"Ok, guys, this is it. On three. One..two..three." Raph lifts up the top as they go to jump. Kara yells in surprise as they all began to float. "What the heck is going on?" "I think the kraang forgot to pay their gravity bill!" She heard Mikey say and gasps as something pulled Mikey away. She heard a weird alarm and turned around as it spat him out, making him groan. She laughed at him and shook her head. "Wow, the kraang don't like you, Mikey." She floated over to him and pulled towards the others. "Appears the kraang have generated anti gravitrons!"

"Is there anyway for you to generate anti gravtitons?" Leo asked Donnie.

"You mean 'gravitrons?"

"Yes"

"No!"

She heard Mikey's stomach growling and blinked. "Ugh, guys, I think i'm going to throw up..or down or sideways but one things for sure I'm majorly gonna throw u-ah!" She went to push him away but blinks as a pod floats towards them, pushing Mikey into her and she shook her head violently, covering his mouth. "Don't you dare throw up, down, sideways, or all around!"

"We still have a job to do so let's go" Leo said as he and the others grabbed hold of the pod as it took them away. She could hear the kraang making their kranngy noise and managed to stay out of sight til they left. "Yo, zero-g is banging! The kraang should turn this into a carnival ride." "Uh, I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the earth." "It could do both"

Kara's eyes widen as she hears April scream. "April!" "Can you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire technodrome heard you." She glared at Raph. "You really want to sass me right now?" She blinked in surprise seeing a bunch of eyes looking at them and saw it was the kraang. "Nevermind. They did." Raph said before they all took out their weapons and attacked.

It was a little difficult at first for her to fight in the zero gravity but once she got the hang of it she was fighting back to normal and went for April. "Witness the end of your kind!" She heard and saw a larger kraang and gasped. "Not if we can help it" Leo said as they all came into view. "The turtles!" "And a human!" Kara joined in, grinning from ear to ear. "Kraang will not be stopped by pathetic mutants!" "And human!" Kara shouted, getting annoyed. "Atleast we're not stupid aliens!"

"Raph, quick!" They all jumped down as Raph and Kara attacked the kraang prime while Leo and Donnie helped release April. "That's whatcha get for hurting my best friend!" Kara shouted as the kraang prime shouted in pain. "You're my hero." She heard April say and glanced between her and Donnie as she hears him chuckle. "I'll let that one slide." "Hey, chuckles. We gotta get out of here."

Kara started climbing while Donnie helped April onto his back as they escaped. "Come on, we can escape up there!" She pointed at the top and they jumped each level, attacking the kraang as the technodrome started tilting to its side making it easier to escape. She glared at the droids as they fired at them and she charged forward, taking them down beside Raph while protecting April and Donnie.

"Leo, I have a question!" Mikey asked glancing behind them.

"Can it wait?"

"Not really? Did we beat that big kraang thingy?"

"Yes, we did."

"THEN WHY IS IT FOLLOWING US?!" Kara stopped and looked back seeing it had a body and glared but turned around as they all ran away from it. "You can't be serious!" Kara shouted as it started attacking them. She dodged an arm and ran up at it, glaring daggers. "Stay away from my friends!" She shouted and took out her pepperspray, spraying its left eye making it scream in pain, She did a backflip off its arm before it could attack and ran after the guys as it started firing at them.

"Everybody, there's one last escape pod left!" She heard Mikey scream and saw him fall in between two walls and ran to him. "Mikey!" She shouted as she saw the prime ready to fire but before she could do anything Leo ran past her. "Stay away from my brother!" He shouted as he sliced its laser off. She ran over and reached down to help Mikey as he grabs her hand and she pulls him up. "Go!" She shouted to him as he ran off towards the pod while Donnie helps April into the pod, following in behind them.

"There is nowhere for you to run." She heard the prime say and ran away with Mikey and Leo as it ran after them. "All of you will die here!"

"We'll see about that kraang brain." She clenched her fist, glaring at the prime as she goes to step out

As it went to strike Leo used the nunchuks Mikey had to restrain it. "Leo, no!"

"Get out of here now!" Leo shouted, clearly having trouble restraining it.

"What're you talking about?!" Raph shouted at him.

"Dude, you can't do this!" Mikey pleaded.

"No! I won't leave without you!" Kara said, going to run at it but Donnie held her back. "No, let me go! You don't have to do this by yourself!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I can't hold it much longer" Leo said struggling.

"No, Leo!" Raph shouted as Mikey held him back and pulled the pod top down as it began to leave.

She pushed out of Donnie's grip and started pounding on the glass. "Leonardo!" Her and Raph screamed as the escape pod flew out of the technodrome.

When they resurfaced from the ocean they opened the pod. "I can't believe it. We made it" Donnie said just as the technodrome exploded. "Leo, no!" Mikey shouts as the technodrome begins to sink. Kara watches as Master Splinter's words go through her mind again. _"I've never lost anyone before..._" She thought as she hugged Donnie tightly, crying in his arms. "I can't believe he's gone.." April hugged Mikey and cried softly.

"I gave him nothing but a hard time.." Raph says as he sits down. "If I had to due it over again I'd definetely be nicer."

"Really?"

"Really..Leo?"

Kara looks up and sees Leo swimming towards them unscathed and smiles brightly. "Leo!" "Leo, you dork! You scared the heck out of us!"

Kara punched his shoulder, tears still coming. "You scared me, jerk!" She laughed and hugged him a long with everyone else. "It's good to see you're ok!"

"We won!" Mikey shouted and they all laughed.

They saw the other pods resurface as the captives were safe and sound. "Mom..Dad..Sara!" She shouted excitedly but they tackled her to the floor, hiding. "Shh! We can't be seen!"

Back at the lair:

"Who saved the world?!" Mikey shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We saved the world!" They all shouted at once.

"I said who saved the world?!"

"We saved the world!"

"I said who-"

"Stop asking!" Raph said making Mikey pout.

"We saved the world." Mikey said in a low voice, pouting but Raph pushed a box of pizza in his face and smiled. Kara smiles happily and hugs them all, eating pizza with them.

"Now let's party!" Kara shouted as she blared the music and started dancing with the guys. Donnie gawks at her moves and she winks playfully at him before Raph pushes her away and shows off his moves. She grins and tackles him, laughing as she jumps up, having a break dancing battle with him.

"Kara?" She stops, the music dying as she looks up seeing her parents and sister at the entrance of the lair. "Oh no.." Her eyes widen as the brothers stand there, frozen.


	28. The Mutation Situation

_"Kara? What's going on? W-Who are these..people?" Her mother, Rachael, asks in a low, nervous voice as she looks around the room, seeing four turtle humanoids, a girl, a man, and her daughter. _

_Kara rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe...surprise...eh." She took a deep breath and looked to her family. "Mom..dad..Sara..these are my friends. They're...mutants..except those two..who are obviously human.." She groaned beginning to feel very awkward and looked over as Mr. O'Neil walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder before smiling. "Hello, my name is Kirby O'Neil. That is my daughter, April." He said while gesturing her over who came over and smiled. "Hello." They all shook hands, introducing themselves and Kara sighed feeling the atmosphere become less heavy than it was...but it still felt awkward. _

_"My daughter befriended yours after she saved our lives with the help of her other friends." He said moving his hand to show the boys standing in a line, Donnie waving nervously towards them, Mikey smiling, Raph just standing awkward, and Leo standing straight with a small smile. _

_"These guys saved my life." Kara started moving towards her family and smiled brightly. Her mother blinked in surprise as she grabbed her hand and went to pull her towards them to meet them. She hesitated at first but she saw her daughter full of joy that she went a long with it and stood in front of them. "H-hello.." She said nervously, her husband standing right beside her protectively. _

_"H-hello. My name is Donatello." Donnie said first, wanting to make a good impression and bowed his head while rubbing the back of it. He gave them a weak smile, showing off his gap before stepping back as the others introduced themselves. "My name is Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo. These are my brothers, Raphael, Michelangelo." He said with a smile. _

_"Why do you have weapons?" Her father asked with his arms crossed staring at them. "Oh um." "They've been trained in ninjitsu and you'll never guess by who dad!" Just as she was about to tell them Master Splinter comes into view. _

_"Why has everyone stopped celebrating?" He stops seeing Kara's family but his eyes stop on her father, Kevin. Seeing the walking, talking rat it was the last straw of her mother. She froze up before fainting. "Ah! Mom!" Kara caught her before she fell but her father took her and gently layed her down on the ground. He sighed softly running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Kara...after everything that happened today..it's going to take awhile to get use to your new..friends." _

_"Dad, listen..I found Hamato Yoshi.." Kevin looks at her in surprise just as Master Splinter walks up to him. "It has been awhile, my friend.." Kevin stared at him for a bit, recognizing his voice and slowly stood up. Kara stood up as well and moved to Master Splinter's side and smiled. "Dad, it's him..It's Master Yoshi" Master Splinter looked at his old friend and smiled some, motioning to the dojo. "Would you like some tea?" Kara nudged her father towards him and gave him a pleading look. "Please.." He sighed but nodded as they walked away to talk. Kara smiled thinking this would be a good thing and looked over seeing her sister still at the entrance. She looked worried wondering if Sara would accept them._

_She looked down but blinked in surprise as she felt a hand on her head and looked up seeing Sara and smiled some as she walked over to them. She smiled and held her hand out to the turtles. "Hi, I'm Sara, Kara's sister." Michelangelo stared at her with wide starry eyes. "No way...its Sara! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" He runs into his room, rummaging through his already messy room. Kara smiles as the others introduce themselves. Mikey comes back with a CD asking for her autograph. Sara laughs at his childish behavior and goes to sign. "Nice to meet a fan." _

Kara opens her eyes and smiles, staring up at the setting sun on the rooftop of her home. She could hear her mother and father talking about the turtles and Master Splinter, having a feeling Master Splinter talked to him and changed his opinion on them but her mother was still not sure about them. Sara seemed to like them and she was happy about that.

She sat up wanting to go see them and glanced down wondering if she should tell her family but blinks seeing Sara walk onto the balcony, lighting a cigarette. She climbed down beside her, smiling. "Hey, Sara. I want to go see the guys and was wondering if you could tell mom and dad.."

"I got it. Go have fun." Sara said with a smile, the end of her cigarette lighting up. Kara hugged Sara tightly before climbing the rooftop again and jumping from building to building surprising Sara. "Wow, that's cool."

Kara could hear the guys whooping and hollering excitedly. She grinned and saw them up ahead before landing on the ground safely. "Phew, I'm getting good at this." She said before walking up to them hearing Mikey go on about a cheese demon.

"If we didn't stuff him in that microwave the earth would of be drowned in living cheese!" "For the twenty second time Mikey." Rah started getting annoyed about it. "There was no cottage cheese demon. Ever!"

"Did you see him?" Mikey asked with his arms crossed, looking away from Raph. "No!" "Then how do you know? Huh!"

Kara giggled seeing Raph at a loss for words and smiled as he decided to go along with Mikey. "Aw, you guys having fun without me?" Kara said while walking up to them. "Kara!" They said with wide smiles as she hugged everyone and kissed Donnie. "How did everything go with your parents?" Leo asked as they started running the rooftops. "My dad seems to have a better understanding about the situation, good thing Master Splinter talked to him or I doubt I would of never been able to get him to trust you guys. It's also a good thing they know each other. My sister seems to like you guys though, hopefully we can all hang out." She smiled thinking it would be cool to have her sister around more and was acting giddy just thinking about it.

"Your sister likes us?!" Mikey said getting stars in his eyes again like when he first met her. "Yeah, she thinks you're cute." She laughs as Mikey starts bragging about it. She laughs more and jumps onto the abandoned movie theater sign and pushes off of it, doing a wide flip towards the other building and grabs the edge, lifting herself up and over with ease.

"Hey, you guys wanna go see April?" She heard the guys skid to a halt and looked at them curiously. "We are one point three blocks and six..no, seven meters from her apartment." Kara crosses her arms, looking down at Donnie. "How do you know this?" "Yeah, that's not weird or anything, Donnie." Kara looks at Donnie, squinting her eyes suspiciously as Donnie rubs the back of his head and starts stammering his excuse but smiles and shrugs. "Guess its just your dorkiness coming out, huh?" He flips over beside her and she kisses his cheek before they head over to April's "So you guys haven't seen her yet? She comes to visit all the time now..but mainly during the day..don't see her as often at night anymore." She looks down in thought as they land on her apartment fire escape.

She looks down at the people going on with their lives and wonders if they're worried about being seen before hearing Donnie knock on the window and before he could say anything she jumped on his back and grinned excitedly. "Party gram for April O'Neil!" Donnie blushed but smiled at her just as April opened the window.

"Guys! Um..great to see you! Yeah um..do you mind staying on the fire escape?" "It seems like you've been avoiding us, April." Kara blinks in surprise at the news and looks to her friend wondering if it was true. April sighs and sits against the windowsill. "It's not my fault...dad's alien abduction nightmares are getting worse. He's so freaked out he won't let me out at night." She hops off Donnie's back and sits down next to her before looking up seeing Mr. O'Neil enter the room.

"I'm sorry, April..it's just..what if the kraang are still out there? Waiting...lurking..I'll do anything to protect you." Kara could see the determination in his eyes and smiled softly at the fatherly love before standing up. "Dad, I can take care of myself now and and I'll be with the guys. I couldn't be more safe."

"Trust in us, Mr. O'Neil. The guys and I will protect your daughter with our lives." She looks at him with her serious face and when he smiles, showing he trusts in them, she smiles back. "Yeah, Shredder and those squishy little brain freaks are looong gone." Mikey added in. "Totally." She said, fist bumping Mikey before leaving with April.

"You guys go ahead, April and I are gonna get some pizza. We'll meet you back at the lair!" She said while dragging April away. "Woo! Pizza!" Mikey shouted as they left back for the lair. After they ordered Kara sat with April while they waited for them to be made and sighed. "Ok, you know Donnie and I are going out, right?" Kara said looking over at April who smiled excitedly and nodded.

"It's pretty obvious, yeah. I'm happy for you two. You guys make a cute couple." Kara blushed deeply and tugged on her cap some. "Aw, shucks...how should I tell my family. I mean, you saw how they reacted when they first saw them..I'm scared they're not going to let me see them anymore."

"Relax, Kara. How they reacted was perfectly normal they just need to get some time to know them and I'm sure they'll approve. I mean, come on, when I first saw them I screamed in Donnie's face." They looked at each other and laughed. "How did you react when you first saw them?" April asked curiously. Kara looked down in thought, remembering the day as if it was yesterday and smiled some.

"I was surprised..but also intrigued..I don't get to do much outside my job because I'm scared people will discover me and yet when I saw them..it was something completely new and different..it was exciting." She said with a big smile on her face. "I don't regret meeting them..I haven't had this much fun in ages." April smiled softly at Kara before looking up as their number was called. "Oh, don't worry. I got this." Kara grinned sheepishly as she took out her wallet and paid for four pizza's and left.

"You sure you don't need any help, April?" Kara asked as they were walking under ground to the lair, April carrying all four pizzas. "Nah, it's ok. You paid for them so I can at least carry them." Kara shrugged but smiled as they saw the lights to the lair up ahead. She could hear some commotion inside and wondered what the guys were up to.

As they walked in they were almost hit by a large, flying ball. Luckily Kara moved April out of the way in time before it hit her. "Hey!" They shouted together. "She's carrying precious cargo here, be careful!" She made sure April was ok before taking the pizzas to the kitchen and decided to grab a slice before walking out hearing Raph and Leo arguing about whose out. She looked up watching Donnie enter the room looking ticked. "What're you guys doing?!" He asked just as the large ball bounces around him.

"Playing dodgeball, fool." Mikey said just as the ball hit him in the gut making him fall over. "Ouch.." Kara muttered with a full mouth while watching Donnie catch it with ease without looking. "With the kraang communication orb?! This is a rare and fragile piece of alien tech you guys can't just-" "Eh, don't get your shell undies in a tangle, Donnie. The kraang are toast."

"Yeah, lighten up dude. This is a paaartay! Woo!" Kara chuckled at Mikey, eating another pizza slice and looked over as Master Splinter entered the room. She bowed her head and smiled at him. "My sons, I know you are still joyously reveling in the defeat of our enemies but a great question remains."

"What if cupcakes could talk?" Kara looked at Mikey and sighed, smacking her forehead with her hand.

"Are our enemies truly defeated? The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bids his time."

"But Sensei, you said Shredder lost whatever sense of honor he had left. We'd never see him again." Leo said looking at him.

"Yeah, and if he shows up we got it all taken care of." Raph said while whipping out his sais, twirling them with ease. Kara looks towards Master Splinter then guys. _"This doesn't seem like it'll end well.."_

She jumped as he hear Master Splinter shout something in Japanese. _"Oh snap, things got real.."_

"You four have become lazy, over confident. You shun your training. This party ends, now!" He slams the end of his jade stick to the ground making the brothers stand at attention and bow. "Can we still eat the pizza?" She asks as Master Splinter leaves but when he doesn't reply she continues on. "I'm still going to eat the pizza" She said stuffing her mouth happily.

"Well that was kinda harsh." "Maybe Master Splinter's right. Maybe we are getting too cocky"

"Ha! It's not cockiness when you've got the skills to, woah." Raph didn't get to finish his sentence cause the communicator started beeping and flashing. Kara got up and walked over to them, April beside her and looked at the orb. "That things working again?"

"It's been quiet for weeks. Must of reached an incoming signal which can mean..only one thing." Donnie said in a low voice. "Cupcakes can talk!" Kara looked at him and sighed, shaking her head before looking over at Leo. "The kraang are back." "Guess the party really is over." Mikey said in disappointment. Kara patted his head and smiled some. "Hey, at least you can show off your new skills." She smiled more seeing him grin before entering Donnie's lab.

Spotting Metalhead Kara runs over and hugs him, smiling. "Oh, I've missed you buddy! Look extra cute today!" She rubs her cheek against the side of his face and blinks, hearing someone clear their throat and looks over at Donnie who was just staring at her a long with Leo and April. "Well continue this later." She whispers to Metalhead and goes over to them not before giving MetalHead a kiss on top of his head.

"Anyways..the encryption is tough to crack but it seems like the kraang are transporting some kind of cargo. He started typing in his computer and a picture of the stealth drone popped up and she sighed, knowing it wasn't good news. "Ah, using the stealth ship!"

"We gotta find out what that cargo is." Leo said

"So, how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Raph asked curiously.

"We can cover it in honey so that it attracts bees? Then we follow the bees." Mikey smiled proudly at himself making Kara smack herself on the forehead again.

"Riiight, we'll just need to buy thousands of honey jars and then go looking for the ship to pour it on, if it doesn't keep moving on us." Kara said her voice full of sarcasm. "Well, then what're we waiting for?!" Mikey shouted glad to see someone on his side making her smack her forehead once more. "I was joking, Mikey. We can't do that plan. "

Donnie shakes his head and holds out a remote device. "We track it with this. It's a line to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It'll create a triangulating pulse that'll-"

"English, professor brainoff." Kara grins at Raph before looking back at Donnie who has to gives him a look before continuing. "It will detect the kraang spaceship. April can you stake out the rooftops and feed us the ships coordinates?"

"Me? I don't know anything about radar!" "What about your dad?" "My dad? He barely lets me out of the house anymore. He's never going to go for this." "Please, April. Your dad's a scientist. We really need his help." Kara felt sorry for Donnie having to beg. "...I'll...I'll see what I can do." Kara pouted at April and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could help..but I already made plans with my sister tonight. Afterwards I'd be more than happy to help you with the stake out." Kara followed April out the lair and went their separate ways.

"You know, mom and dad were reluctant on us going out but I gotta say...this isn't a bad town" Sara said walking beside Kara each carrying a bag of items they bought at various stores. Sara had her hair up and was wearing a hat to cover her head, leaving her bangs down to cover her left eye. "Yeah, just wait til we go to this place April showed me. It's Called Murakami's Noddle Shop."

"Noodles? I thought you didn't like Chinese food cause you couldn't eat with chopsticks." Sara laughed remembering her first attempted at them and ended up breaking them. "Well! A friend showed me how!" Kara blushed, puffing her cheeks angrily. Sara laughed some more and looked down at her sister seeing the angry look fade to a thoughtful one.

"You know..you're pretty close to those turtles..one in particular..the one with the purple mask..what's his name?" "D-Donatello.." Kara blushed softly, smiling as well. Sara knew that look and smiled, putting her arm around her sister. "Don't worry, I won't tell mom. I'm happy to see you happy..in fact...I'm happy that you found something worth living for.." She whispered the last part under her breath and when Kara gave her a look she smiled more and placed a cigarette in her mouth. "So where is this place? I'm starving!" "It's just up ahead!" Kara shouted excitedly, dragging her sister into the noodle shop.

After a feast on noodles and Pizza Gyoza Sara and Kara walk out of the shop full and satisfied. "That was an interesting dish. Combining Italian food with Chinese? That was incredible!" Sara said in amazement. "Ha! And you were too scared to try it. Another one bites the Gyoza!" Kara grinned triumphantly but stopped seeing the stealth drone ship in view and wondered if they were doing ok, watching it fly like it was out of control.

"What was that?" Sara asked seeing it as well and looked to Kara for answers. "I'll tell you soon, I promise. Let's just head home for now. I'm getting pretty tired." She gave her sister a weak smile. Sara nodded and followed her sister not before glancing back where she last saw it.

"How can you like that stuff? It smells disgusting." Kara said, scrunching her nose as she waves away the cigarette smoke as her sister breathes it out a cloud of smoke. "I dunno, it relaxes me." Sara said with a shrug and grinned as her sister ran ahead of her as the hotel came to view. She looked up seeing a glowing jar falling towards Kara. She dropped what she was carrying and ran at her. "Kara look out!" She pushed her out of the way as the canister hit her, spilling glowing goo all over her, making her spit her cigarette out. "Ugh, what the..Kara?" Kara stared in horror at her sister "No..."

She saw her body began to change, her eyes glowing as her clothes began to slide off, her skin turning black and soon..smoky. "Sara...Sara!" Standing where her sister once was now stood a smoky figure that was looking at itself. "Sara?.." She took a step towards Sara and her head snapped her way, her eyes glowing brightly as she frowned, furrowing her brows before screaming and going for a punch as a trail of smoke flew towards Kara, hitting her in her stomach. She gasps, feeling as if she was hit with a boulder and fell over, holding her stomach and coughing.

"Sara..it's me..your sister.." She coughed some more and looked up as Sara's smoky form stood above her. She moved her hair to uncover her eye and saw Sara's figure stop and look at her.

"K-Kara?" Her voice sounded different as if it was fading. She looked down at her hands and shook her head. "Kara..I'm so sorry.." She bent over and went to help her up when their hands went to make contact Kara's hand went through Sara's. "What the...what's going on? What happened to me!?" "Sara! I'll explain everything but first we need to get you to the guys, come on!"

She saw them in the lair and sighed in relief but noticed Donnie pacing. She ran in and panted heavily. "Guys..you have to help me." She ran over to Donnie and hugged him tightly. "It's Sara! Some mutagen fell on her and now...look.." Sara floated into view and the guys looked at her in surprise. "Woah.." They all stared at her in surprise. "Can you do something about this?" She asked Donnie, almost pleading for him to know something.

"Sadly, Kara, you're not the only one whose loved one has been affected...Mr. O'Neil has turned into a bat creature and..I seriously don't know what to do..heheh..I'm close to freaking out right now." Donnie said in a panicky voice. Kara looked at Donnie in shock and lowered her head. "Poor April..how is she doing?" "She was kidnapped" Mikey said. "Wait..what?! We gotta go save her!"

"Kara...please tell me what's going on.." Kara looked over at her sister whose head was lowered, hugging herself. "I'm usually calm about things but..I don't know whats going on..why I'm like this..please..I need answers..I'm..scared" She looked at Kara with sadness in her eyes making the brothers feel guilty.

Kara went over to her sister and went to hug her but instead fell through her body and onto the ground. Leo went over and helped her up as she hugged tightly to him instead. "I'm sorry sister..I'm so sorry.." She said through tears. "I'll tell you everything..." Leo looked down at Kara and gently squeezed her wishing this hadn't happened to either her or April.

When she stood up Master Splinter came into the room and Kara went over to him. "Master Splinter..I need to use your Dojo.." She explained the situation with Sara and he nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry for all of this, my dear but we will get through it." She nodded and smiled, leaving into the dojo with her sister while Leo asked Master Splinter about lost pets or something.

Kara sat down infront of Sara and breathed in deeply. "It all started one night after my job..." She began to explain everything from the kraang, shredder, admitting her feelings to Donnie, even her work. It felt like hours til she was finally done and all Sara did was stare at her, not speaking a single word. "Sara..?" She lowered her head, looking down at her lap. "So all of this time..you've been keeping a secret..a huge secret..from your family? I know we don't see each other a lot but...I thought we were close..thought we could tell each other everything.."

Kara looked down, tears running down her face and sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you..I didn't like keeping this from you but I was scared you wouldn't believe me or keep me away from them. I love them, they are like a family to me..and fighting..it's my passion. It's something I'm good at that I did by myself, something that is my own and not dad's..or yours..I love this life..it's the most fun I've had in so long..I don't have to hide who I really am..and I don't want to lose it."

Sara looked at her sister and sighed softly. "I would never keep you from doing what you love..your friends are nice..I can see how much they love and care for you too. I would be a horrible sister if I did that..I know they need you right now so go to them..I'll be fine here by myself." Sara reached over and for a sec was able to wipe the tear from Kara's face but when she tried again, she faded past her. Kara nodded and smiled at her sister before running out the dojo just as Master Splinter walked in. "You know, she talks about you a lot. She cares deeply for you." Sara nodded to Master Splinter and smiled. "Same goes for you, sir." "Please, call me Splinter."

Kara was running after the guys and Mr. O'Neil, able to see them in the sky and tried her best to keep up but they were flying too fast and it looked like they were fighting. She breathed in deeply as she yelled in her head to run faster, her legs moving faster as she was starting to catch up with them. She looked up in surprise seeing one of them fall ontop of a building. Thinking everything was ok she followed after the guys until they landed in a building but she was too far to see which one. "Argh, come on!" She ran faster til the strap to her shoes broke and she stumbled to the ground.

She sat up, holding her head, shaking it before throwing her other shoe off and ran bare footed. After arriving in the area she noticed a broken skylight and smiled, thinking they were in there and eventually found an unlocked door. She opened it and could hear them talking.

"Oh, it's all my fault. If I hadn't lied to dad.."

"Listen," Mikey started. Kara blinked seeing him in a strange butterfly costume but continued listening. "Don't blame yourself, April, it's our fault. We spilled the mutagen. We'll fix it."

"What.." April said with wide eyes. "Y-you guys spilled..the mutagen?"

"Yeah, we accidentally unleashed all that mutagen all over the city but, don't worry, we'll get it back."

"Y-you.." April turned to the guys, full of anger, Mr. O'Neil snarling at them from behind her in a cage. "I swear..by Darwin's beard..we will cure him." Donnie said his eyes full of sadness. "You mutated my father!" April shouted in anger while Mr. O'Neil roared behind her as if fueled by her rage he broke free of the cage and flew around. He went for April but Donnie smacked him away and he flew away.

Donnie went to reach for her she snatched her hand away. "Don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never wanna see your faces again!" April yelled angrily before running off. Kara stood frozen in place just staring at them.

"It was you guys...you did this..?" Donnie turned around to see Kara staring at them in complete shock. "Wait, please listen" Donnie started, taking a step towards her but she took a step back. "I...I need some time to think.." Before she could leave Donnie grabs her and holds her tightly. "Please..please don't be mad at me." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling down her face as clenches her fist. Leo and the others gathered around and hugged her close as she began to sob quietly. "I..I can never be m-mad at y-y-you guys.."

They arrived back at the lair, Donnie holding Kara close who was now sleeping in his arms. "This is all very grave news..very grave news indeed." Master Splinter said aloud, stroking his beard. "I can't believe this is happening...poor April...poor Kara" He said, looking down at her, gently stroking her cheek.

"Do not dwell on the past. You must find every last canister of mutagen. You must search every street, every park and playground, every building and rooftop before we have even more mutants on our hands. Sara looks through the crack of the dojo at her sister and could tell she had been crying some more but watched as Donatello, or Donnie as Kara calls him, stroked her face and took care of her. Even after hearing it was their fault she couldn't be mad at them...they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sara looked down at herself before standing up and walking out of the room.

"I will help you..you can experiment on me to find a cure for your friend and I...I heard your story and..I forgive you..perhaps it was fate..perhaps it was a mistake. Regardless..don't blame yourselves..there are things that we have no control over."

Leo and the others looked at Sara in surprise but smiled some at her willing to forgive them. "Now," Sara started, smiling some. "Where shall we begin?"


	29. Invasion of Squirrelanoids

Kara hugged her parents tightly wishing they could spend more time together. "I wish you could stay longer.." Kara said as she let them go. Her mother sniffed softly, dabbing away her tears with a tissue. "Oh, sweetie, I wish we could as well but I have to leave now for Italy to make it to my fashion show in time."

"Yeah, and I have a recording session in California. We'll make plans the next time, the four of us..speaking of four though..where is Sara?" Kara pouted, crossing her arms. "Her manager called her for a meeting..must of been important.." She sighed, looking disappointed but her father smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I know she'll make it up to you. It's not like her to leave without a goodbye though." Her father said in thought while tapping his chin. Kara shrugged and did her best to smile. "Can't wait to see you next time."

"Now, honey...are you sure you'll be ok?" Her mother asked, grabbing her daughter's hands and holding them between hers. "Mom, I'll be fine. Trust me and the guys..I'm with Master Yoshi and his sons. They won't let anything happen to me, I promise." Kara gave her mother a reassuring smile. Her mother sighed softly but smiled and hugged her once more. "Oh, you've grown so independent and beautiful..I'm so proud of you." She kissed her cheeks before waving bye to her as they both left, their body guards waiting outside for them.

Kara watched them leave and sighed softly. The past week was draining physically and emotionally. Kara walked out to her balcony and watched them enter their vehicle and leave for the airport. She waved bye to the car as her mind wandered to the adventures she had. The invasion plan, saving the world, her parents and sister finding out about the guys and Master Splinter, and her sister getting hit by mutagen and turning into a smoke girl! Kara walks into her room and grabbed some clothes before heading to her bathroom to shower and get ready to meet the guys and her sister. That's right, Sara is still with the guys.

She had to lie to her parents or else they would of freaked out if they saw what she is now. It'd be best to leave them out of it. Her parents are already stressed with their jobs and the kidnapping.."I don't need to get them involved anymore than they already are.." She said to herself as she stands under the hot water, letting the steam calm her mind.

After showering and changing she grabbed everything she needed and texted her sister that she was heading to the lair and left.

She was driving through the streets, picking up a couple of pizza on the way and noticed a homeless man screaming at something. She stopped her scooter and got off, walking over to man and noticed a squirrel. "Aw, how cute." She smiled and walked over to the squirrel. "Don't worry sir, it's not going to hurt you." She smiled and reached her hand out to it just as the guys round the corner and the homeless man yells something she couldn't make out.

She turned her head towards him wondering what he was saying but jumped back in surprise as the squirrel screams, it's mouth opening three ways and rolling its tongue everywhere before it jumped onto her arm. She waved her arm to get it off as it started running up her arm getting closer to her face. "Hey, what the! Get oooo" The squirrel climbed into her mouth and she could feel it sliding down her throat and into her stomach before she stumbled backwards, onto her butt and stared at the guys who were huddled together staring at her in shock, hearing Mikey speak. "Now can I scream in horror?"

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! What the heck is inside of me!" Kara shouted looking at the guys in a panic as they head back to the Shellraiser after knocking out the homeless guy.

"Dudes, this is a terrible idea. This is exactly how the alien got onto the ship in my comic book" "Don't compare this to a comic book! I'm already freaking out as it is!" Kara shouted, shaking Mikey violently before tossing him aside her eyes darting in every direction. "Maybe Mikey's right." Raph started, making everyone stop what they were doing and look at him. "What?" "I mean the comic book thing is totally crazy but I can think of a million other reasons why its a bad idea to bring Kara back to the lair with that thing inside her, starting with Splinter."

Before anyone could say anything Kara walked up to him, pointing and poking at his cheek. "Listen here, buddy! I don't know what's going on but that..THING crawled inside my mouth and is now in my stomach. If you leave me here by myself I will find your worst nightmare and bring it to life! And I know what it is." She grinned evily at him making him take a step back as Donnie places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Raph, that squirrel was clearly a mutant creature which means this is our fault."

"And our responsibility to fix it." Leo adds in taking Kara's hand and helping her inside the Shellraiser. She looks back at Raph and sticks her tongue out at him. "Besides, Master Splinter likes Kara. I seriously doubt he wouldn't do anything not to help her."

"Or let's not tell him all together. The less he knows the better!" She said nervously as they drive off back to the lair.

"Wait!" She shouts causing Leo to slam on the breaks and everyone jolt forward. "Whoa! I think just got shell-lashed." Raph said a loud just as Kara stands up. "I can't leave my scooter someone might steal it!"

"Then drive it to the lair." Raph said with his arms crossed. "I won't be able to focus on the road, I'm too freaked out." She pouted making Donnie put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll come back for it. I promise."

"But..the pizzas gonna get cold.." "I'll drive it!" Mikey shouts, holding his hand up excitedly.

She looks to Raph with pleading eyes for him to drive it but he looks away before she could give him the puppy eyes and pouts before sighing in defeat and handing the keys to Mikey. "Don't. Scratch. It" She said sternly before he jumps out and runs to her scooter. "Don't eat all the pizza either!" She shouted before Leo closed the door and drove off.

They walked inside the lair once Mikey returned and was carrying the pizza boxes just as Master Splinter appeared from his bedroom. "Ah, my dear Kara, it is good to see you again. It has been awhile." He said with a smile and walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. She tensed up from his touch but gave him her best smile but the end of her mouth was twitching. "It's good to see you too, S-sensei I mean M-Master...hehe"

They stared at each other for a moment Master Splinter stroking his beard and Kara twitching under the pressure of his stare. "Is there something troubling you my dear?" "Massachusetts!" She blurted out before covering her mouth and running into Donnie's lab. The guys watch her leave before looking back at Master Splinter. Watching her leave he knew something was wrong and turned to his sons. "Tell me, what is going on?"

"Oh, you'll laugh your whiskers off when you here this one." Leo laughs nervously along with his brothers before Master Splinter slams the end of his walking stick to the ground making Leo stand at attention and giving in to explaining the situation

Kara looks around the lab and notices a smokey pod next to Tim's and tilted her head confused. "Donnie, what's in this?" "It's me, sis." Sara opened her eyes and they lifted up showing she was happy to see her. Kara turned to Donnie angrily and pointed at her sister. "What is she doing in there?! She's not some sort of science experiment! She's a human being!" Before Donnie could explain Sara interrupted her.

"Kara! Calm down. I volunteered to be in here. He said it was hard for him to study me because of my..form, heh. I noticed an empty pod so I asked him if it would be easier to have me in here. It's not so bad. I can come and go as I please, watch" She had asked Donnie to keep the door cracked opened and she was able to slither through the crack appearing as a cloud of smoke and the cloud manifested into Sara's figure, hovering her arms around her sister. "I missed you sister. How are mother and father?"

Kara sighed, pouting. "They had to leave early but I told them you left early as well for some band meeting. They said they love and miss you." Sara smiled and looked over at Mikey and Raph and waved to them. "Hey fellas." She noticed Mikey's face stuck in a comic book and she chuckled. "Well, I'm going to go meditate with your Master Splinter. Be careful."

Donnie helps Kara on his table by lifting her up and sitting her down making her blush deeply. "Um..thanks and..sorry for yelling at you."

She went to lay down but not without knocking some beakers off and breaking them. She flinches clearly being nervous but he gently stroked her cheek making her smile before he begins to examines her using a microscope to look at her eyes making her blush more at how long they were just staring at eachother before he shook his head and made her open her mouth to look inside.

She looked over at Raph and Mikey seeing he was still reading the comic book from earlier and overheard their conversation.

"Sooo wanna guess the first thing the crew did when they brought the guy back on the spaceship in my comic?" Mikey shows Raph the page where it has a doctor examining the guy with the alien inside and Kara started to get nervous.

"What? What does it show?"

"Calm down, Kara. Everything will be ok. Just relax." Donnie said with a reassuring smile and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and smiled back at him just as he took out one of his homemade devices and hovered it above her. "Ok, I trust you." She looked back over to them and saw Raph throw the comic book down and smiled more.

"Great! Now it went from near mint to totally messed up!" She sat up noticing Leo walking into the room only to have Donnie lay her back down. "Ok, we're cool guys but let's try to fix this as soon as possible. Possibly before Master Splinters done meditating."

"Wow, it's so nice you're worried about me, Leo." She says her voice full of sarcasm. He smiles nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Heh...anyways where are we at, Donnie?"

"Running an internal scan right now to see if...yup, still in there." She sat up and took a peek seeing there was not only one squirrel but two! "Oh no, I'm pregnant with mutant squirrel babies!" She gripped the sides of her head in panic while the guys looked at the computer screen.

"Whoa.." "Wait, does it have two heads?" Mikey said in surprise. She stared at Raph noticing he was eating popcorn nonchalantly and looked down feeling upset he didnt seem too worried about her. "Alright guys, if you need me I'll be beating Leo's high score in pinba-"

Raph jumped in surprise seeing Kara's body jolt. Her eyes widen as she placed her arms around herself, trembling in pain. "g-guys..." She whispers feeling it begining to move around in her stomach. Raph went to reach a hand out to her but jumped as she fell back on the table. Her body began jerking in every direction making her squeeze her eyes and have bursts of shouts in pain. "Guys!" Raph shouted but they were already around her worry plastered on their faces.

"Kara.." Donnie went to touch her but she quickly sat up, her cheeks puffing up before she puked up the two squirrels, some vomit coming out as well. Leo, Raph, and Mikey scream in surprise just staring at the squirrels before turning their attention back to Kara who had passed out from the experience. Donnie gently sat her up, holding her in his arms and sighed in relief hearing her breathing and looked over at the squirrels.

"This...this is unpressatanted! The squirrels replicate inside a host. They divided like a single celled organism!" Donnie exclaimed before laying Kara back down.

"That's exactly what happened in my comic! Well, not exactly. It exploded out of the dudes butt." "Ngh..don't let it explode out of my butt.." Kara slowly sat up holding her stomach. "Kara!" They all shouted and surrounded her to see if she was ok. She smiled at them all and glanced towards Raph noticing he had a look of relief on him and that made her smile more.

"I'm fine guys. Other than feeling lightheaded I'm ok, really." She placed her arms around them, hugging them close making Raph drop some of his popcorn on the table. She heard a noise and looked ahead seeing the squirrels climb on the table, at her feet, and eat the popcorn.

"We need to catch them. They're emitting dangerous amounts of energy." Donnie said while he and Leo slowly moved towards the squirrels. "Slowly..we don't want to startle them. Steady.." Leo whispers but just as they were about to catch them the squirrels scream at them. Kara screams making the guys, especially Raph and Mikey who were closest to her, cringe in pain before she grabbed ahold of Donnie's microscope and threw it at them making the squirrels jump off the table and onto the floor.

"Ah! Get em!" Leo shouted as the guys scattered and ran after the squirrels yelling different things. Kara got up and joined in. She jumps at one and manages to catch it but only for a second. She grunts in annoyance and jumped up noticing Raph moved infront of the door to keep them in but managed to slip right past him. Kara and the guys run at Raph and slam into him causing him to fly to the bottom of the stairs.

She shakes her head, blinking away the pain and looked down still ontop of him and laughed nervously. "Heh heh..you're it." 'Barracade the lair! Don't let them escape!" Leo shouts just as Kara helps Raph up. "Well I don't actually want them in here with us!" He shouted, running off to join them. Kara begins shutting doors and heard Mikey yelling,

"Get back here you little nut lover!" before he jumped on his skateboard and used it to gain speed on the squirrel but hit a 'bump' and fell.

Donnie used his staff hoping to trap the squirrel but it climbs on his staff and he twirls it but it screams at him, begining to crawl up his staff. He yelled in surprise, tossing it away. Just as Leo was about to catch one with a box the staff pushes it out of his hands but instead the squirrel on Donnie's staff lands on Leo's face making him run around, trying to get it off.

"Ah!" Kara runs over to Leo and grabs the squirrel throwing it off of him and runs after it along with Raph and Mikey. "No, not my room!"

"Great! Now we'll never find it." Kara says looking at the garbage heap that is Mikey's room. "Geez, Mikey, when was the last time you cleaned?" Raph asks while Mikey looks under his bed. She jumps in surprise at the life size poster board of Chris Bradford and scrunches her nose before grabbing a marker and drawing all over it.

She looked over noticing Raph picking up a pair of underwear and almost gagged at how filthy they were. "Since when did you start wearing tighty whities?" Mikey gets up and takes the underwear from him. "That, my friend, is a story for another day."

"Please...dont be in such a hurry to tell it." She turns her head away and makes a gagging motion making Raph chuckle.

"Let's just focus on the squirrels, comprende?" He tosses the underwear away making it land on a pile of pizza boxes and they fall revealing days old pizza.

"Aw, sweet! Good idea! I just impressed myself" Mikey says while picking up a pizza slice and bouncing on his bed going, "Here squirrely squirrely squirrel come get it." and bouncing the pizza slice off his head. Raph shrugs and picks up a pizza slice and sniffs it before getting up and pretending to bite into it. "Here you go squirrel. Have a tiny bite. Where is that little sucker!?" He says while pretending to bite into it some more. Kara rolls her eyes and searching through his room. "Ugh..I should of brought cleaning gloves.."

Raph and Kara sat down, giving up on their search while Mikey jumps on his bed wearing the underwear and eating the pizza. She groans, leaning her head against the wall. "Hope Donnie and Leo are having better luck than we are." "This pizza is the best! Hah!" Mikey says eating the rest of the slice in one bite before falling on his back on his bed. "Four day old pepperoni, jelly bean, and maple syrup."

"That can't be healthy.." Kara said scrunching her nose in disgust before shaking her head with her tongue sticking out. "Wait...what are we suppose to be doing again?" Mikey asked looking to her and Raph. She opens her mouth to say something but hears the chittering of the squirrel and looks up to see it on a shelf behind a bunch of action figures. "The squirrel! There you are!" Raph shouts before jumping up and onto the bed, stepping on Mikey in the process, and takes out his sais stabbing inside the shelf at the squirrel causing the action figures to go flying everywhere and one get stuck on one of his sais

"Raph! That was my limited edition action kick unicorn man!" Mikey says in disappointment at the destroyed toy.

"Theres the little creepster!" Raph shouts, ignoring Mikey, and jumps off the bed attacking the squirrel but it was no use it kept jumping and dodging his attacks. "Hold it steady!" Kara yelled as she grabbed an empty pizza box to trap it in for now and lifted it over her head waiting for the right moment but before she could trap it the squirrel started running up Raph's arm and she gasped, dropping the box and went to grab for it but it was too late.

"RAAAAAAAAPH!" Mikey shouted as the squirrel forced its way into Raph's mouth and down his throat. Kara stared at Raph in surprise. "Uh oh..."

Everyone was back in Donnie's lab with Raph on the table this time, chained down because he wouldnt stop moving. While Donnie examined him Raph kept squirming, his eyes wide in panic and fear. "Ngh, it's in my guts! I can feel them in there munching on that popcorn I ate! I'M FREAKING OUT, MAN!"

Donnie covers Raph's mouth with another homemade device. "Ok, you've got to stop with the this." Donnie said while moving his hand in a speaking gesture. "Because I can't hear what's going on inside your instestines." Kara sighs softly watching Raph freak out. _"I feel sorry for him...was I acting that crazy? I doubt it.." _Her mind betrays her as the flashback of this evening pops in her head and she sighs. "Curse you.." She mutters under her breath before leaning close to Mikey and reading the comic over his shoulders.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on in there. Lemme see.." Mikey looks back to the comic. "Yeah..now the mutant squirrel is probably secreeting a mucus into your stomach lining so that when it multiplies-" "Ugh.." Everyone goes as they stare at Mikey.

"Mikey, not helping." Donnie says before going back to Raph. "though probably ninty eight percent accurate."

"Get em out get em out get em ouuut!" While Donnie listens for them Kara turns to Leo. "Where's the other squirrel at?" "Master Splinter has him trapped in the dojo so everything should be fine for now." She nods her head and looks up just as Donnie finishes.

"Just as I thought. We need to perform surgery stat, nurse." Mikey brings out a hand saw causing Raph to scream "Let me out of here!" but Mikey stops making the guys laugh. Kara chuckles just as Raph is set free and stands up, angry. "Why you...you.."

He falls to his knees, holding his stomach and Kara looks to Raph worriedly but knew what was happening. "Raph, are you.." Donnie starts looking at Raph worriedly as well. "Bros, brace for grossness!" Kara moves beside Leo to avoid the vomit zone just as his cheeks puffed up and puked out two more squirrels.

The squirrels started screaming louder than normal as the lights and electronics started flickering off and on. Kara gripped Leo's arm started to freak out. "What's happening? That's not suppose to happen! Why's it happening?!"

"Donnie, Donnie! Some sciency stuff would be a big help right now!" The squirrels screams became louder as they started to glow making Kara's grip tighter around Leo's arms. "What's going on?!" "Glowing. Glowings bad. Glowing is real bad!"

Sara and Splinter enter the lab seeing the glowing squirrels. "I see it is happening here as well." Sara floats over to Kara to make sure she is ok while Donnie brings out his scanner. "These things are putting out a crazy energy signature. It's messing with my analyzer." They follow after the two squirrels that ran out the room but Kara slowed down hearing Mikey shouting that they're doomed. "Not yet we're not!" She said, determination in her voice before grabbing his arm and pulling him to the livingroom.

Kara stood behind Leo with Mikey beside her as they looked around for the squirrels. She snapped her head towards her left, thinking she saw something run by them and she grabbed onto Leo's arm, stepping a little closer to him. He blinked, looking down at her and smiled some before his expression turned serious while Master Splinter spoke.

"Split up and search each room." "Split up! Clearly you don't read comics either, Sensei. Splitting up is" "Silence. You are trained warriors. We will find these creatures, now." He said before leaving them behind. "Some of us are anyways." Sara said out loud before shrugging and going off to search as well.

Leo followed Master Splinter's lead and left to go look followed by Mikey, who was still reading his comic book. "Splitting up in the dark to find multiplying mutants. Could we pick a more cliche way to get eaten?"

"One of us could twist our ankle, or our T-phones could die, or-" "ok, move!" Raph shouted while pushing Donnie towards a room, falling over, before going the opposite way.

Kara bends over and offers her hand with a smile. "I'll search with you." He smiles and takes her hand as she helps him up. He kisses her forehead, making her smile, before he takes out his analyzer and starts following the signal with Kara right next to him.

She looked around and sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Nothing in here. Whelp! Let's call it a day." She said while stretching her arms and pretending to yawn but stopped hearing Mikey and Raph scream. She runs out to the living room behind Donnie. "Oh no, Leo, they're here!" He shouts just as one of them tackles him

"Donnie!" She shouts and charges slamming her body into one of them, knocking them to the ground. Donnie had his bo staff out and stands protectively infront of Kara as the other gang up on them, the guys behind them. She takes out her taser just as one lashes its tongue out at them but Master Splinter suddenly appears and knocks it back with his walking stick before battling it out with them, and eventually making them flee the lair.

"Master..that was awesome!" Kara says with a wide smile on her face. "The sewers lead to the surface! If those things get out!" Leo starts, making Kara start freaking out again. "Go then, quickly. I will stay to defend the lair incase the beasts come back."

"Which means we have to go after them alone? In the dark sewer..without you?" Mikey said in a sad, scared tone making Kara want to glue her feet to the floor and stay where she is. _"Nu uh! I'm not going out there with them roaming free!"_

"Who among you wants to prove you're the bravest? The strongest of will. The worthiest of ninjas!" Kara looked at Master Splinter in surprise and smiled some. _"Wow..that was inspriring..buut no." _She shakes her head but blinks in surprise.

"I will." She looked over seeing Sara appear suddenly making her jump in surprise. "I may not be a ninja but they won't be able to hurt me." She grinned some as she passed through Raph to make a point making him cough from the smoke. "I don't want you going by yourself!" Kara said looking at her older sister.

"If you're going then so am I!" She crossed her arms making Sara narrow her eyes at her but before she could say anything Donnie moves next to Kara putting his arm around her shoulder. "I-If she's going then so am I." Leo and Raph looked at eachother and smiled before joining in. "So will we." "I'm staying here!" Mikey shouts making everyone look at him.

Kara noticed Donnie was in deep thought and had a smile on his face. "I think I have a solution to this dilema."

Kara pouted beside Donnie as they all sat close to the tv while Metalhead went and looked for them in their place. She watched the tv screen in silence seeing Metalhead take in every detail before glancing over to Donnie who began speaking to Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter, I'd say theres some kind of lesson here I dunno like, brains over bravery oorrr something." She giggled softly making Master Splinter turn to her with a stern look and she immediately stopped feeling his gaze on her back and went back to the tv. "I'd say the something part is most accurate." He said calmly with his eyes closed making Donnie's smug look fall.

"That's a pretty nifty robot." Sara said, floating beside Master Splinter in a sitting position with one leg crossed over the other, leaning back. "Yeah, Donnie made it himself." Kara said happily while glancing over at Donnie, blushing softly making him blush in return.

Kara noticed Mikey looking up and down from the tv to the comic book about three times before saying, "I'm not going to say this happened in my comic..but this happened in my comic!" Kara jumped some hearing the screeching of the, what Mikey calles them, Squirrelanoids and glanced at Raph knowing he saw something.

"What was that?" Raph says focusing on the screen. Donnie moves closer and uses the remote to move Metalhead's head around to look around and noticed a mutant up ahead. "There's one." Leo says just as everyone, including Master Splinter and Sara move closer to the screen in anticipation just as another appears infront of the screen out of nowhere and screeches before tearing its head off making Kara jump back, falling on her back with a shout. "Ah!"

"Metalhead" Donnie says able to see his headless body stumble around before falling to his knees, dead with its disembodied head. "Page thirty three..oh man!" Mikey says his face stuck in the comic. "Don't worry little pal, I'll make you all better." Kara sits up still tense from the surprise but places her hand on his shoulder, feeling bad for Donnie. She turned her attention to the tv and sighed sadly for she had liked Metalhead too. "I'm sorry, Donnie.."

"I do not want to say I was right but I was right." Kara looked at Master Splinter with a, "really?" look and sighed before gathering the flashlights for the guys. "Guess it's time for us to go look, huh?" She handed Leo and Mikey one before adjusting her cap and putting on her gloves. "Let's go guys..."

The guys and Kara walked through the sewer pipes Donnie the lead since he has the analyzer with Leo then Kara followed by Raph and Mikey in the back. Mikey walks into Raph making him tense up but seeing it was just him he goes to punch him but instead pokes his cheek and snatches the flashlight from him.

They end up at a dead end with an opening showing nothing but darkness at the bottom and Kara leaned forward a little to get a better look, the wind blowing the ends of her hair abit giving her a chill, only to have Leo grab her arm to keep her from falling causing her to jump but sigh in relief seeing it was just him.

"Just throwing this out there but what are we suppose to do once we find these 'squirrelanoid' monsters?" "Oh, don't worry, they'll find us." Mikey says turning his head and glancing at Raph. "You always know just the right thing to say." Raph says sarcastically. "Yeah, Mikey, you're freaking me out.." Kara said while rubbing her arm nervously.

"I'm picking up strong readings from both tunnels." Kara heard Donnie say turning her attention to him. "Then we split up." Leo said while jumping onto the tunnel on the leftside.

"Again?! Didn't you guys get-" "Upup..this time in teams, ok?" Mikey blinks a couple times. "It's still splitting up! We're toast, game over man! Game over."

"This way Donnie, Kara." Donnie turns to his brothers and smiles while shrugging his shoulders before jumping into the tunnel and helping Kara in too. Kara looks over at Raph and Mikey and gives them a reassuring smile. "You'll be ok guys." She said before running off to catch up with Leo and Donnie.

Kara stayed close to the guys hearing the beeping of Donnie's machine start beeping faster and jumped hearing the chittering sound. "Did you hear that?" She said in a hushed tone while walking a few steps ahead to look around. Leo looks behind him, pointing the flashlight in the direction and nods. "Yeah, I heard it." But when he sees nothing he sighs, his shoulders relaxing some. "I don't see anything."

She opens her mouth to speak but suddenly feels skrawny, slimy claws grab her face and begin to pull her up. Her screams are muffled but Donnie and Leo are able to hear it as they shout her name before Donnie whacks the squirrelanoid with his staff and Leo catches her in his arms before falling to the ground. She quickly gets up with Leo as he takes out his katanas. "Heads or tails?" "Heads!" Donnie says before they charge the squirrelanoid.

Kara shakes off the fear and watches as Donnie whacks the squirrelanoid to the ground and goes to strike him on the head it uses its tail to push him against the wall. Kara takes out her taser and goes to shock it but Leo stops her just as the second one appears. "Oh no, guys move! Move!"

Kara glanced behind her seeing the squirrelanoids catching up and she squeezed her eyes shut yelling at her legs to run faster not noticing Mikey and Raph were ahead of them until she ran into them along with Leo and Donnie. They stumbled to the middle of a room where the squirrelanoids ran around them.

"They'll crack our shells like nuts.." "Then we might as well go down with a blaze of glory!" Kara clenched her fists and they all shouted their battle cries before charging in all directions.

While Donnie twirled his bo staff Kara jumped up, pushing upwards off his shell and kicked it towards the center and ran after it along side Donnie who started whacking it with his staff and pushed against it with it as it tried to bite him but she did a sweep kick, knocking it to its feet and goes to stomp her foot on its face but it uses its tongue as a whip, wrapping around her ankle and throws her aside hitting the wall. She slides down to the floor and she shakes her head before grunting and jumps up to rejoin the battle.

The battle would soon be over as they are cornered infront of a barred hole. She narrows her eyes takes out her taser but when she goes to turn it on it sparks for abit before dying. "Grr, are you serious?!" She shouts angrily before throwing it to the ground. "Alright, Mikey i'm in. How does the sole survivor beat the aliens?"

"It was so awesome! He baited the alien into an airlock and then he-ooh!" Mikey looked like he had a plan but what shocked Kara the most was that he left them, he left them! "Did he just bail on us?!" Raph and Kara said together but Kara more high pitched than Raph. "I think he's got a plan." "Fine!" Kara shouted before taking out her pepper spray and jumping around the squirrealoids to make them look at her and sprayed them all at once making them scream in pain and rub their eyes. They turn to her growling in anger and she just stood there. "Aw nuts.."

They run at her and she runs away screaming just as the guys intervene and attack but they ended up getting their butts kicked and thrown to the ground. She stands infront of them protectively, getting into a fighting stance and just as they slowly moved in closer they stopped, their noses twitching, and they look up to see Mikey holding a bag of popcorn.

"Woohoo, glowheads!" Mikey pops some popcorn into his mouth, chewing on it slowly before swallowing and holding the bag out to them. "Want some?" The squirrelanoids screech and charge at him while he runs away screaming. "Mikey has a plan!"

"Well let's not just sit here! Let's go help him!" She shouts while helping them up and runs off after them, worried about Mikey's safety.

She follows the screeches and screams of Mikey and the squirrelanoids and runs to the entrance in time to see the squirrelanoids get flushed down with the sewer water. She smiles in relief but runs towards, shouting his name just as one of the squirrelanoids tongues comes out from the water and wraps around his neck, pulling him in with them. "Mikey!" Raph and they guys soon come into view and she grabs hold of one of Raph's sais and dives into the water. She swims towards Mikey and grabs his hand, sliding the tongue off him with Raph's sai and pulls him close to her as she forces her legs to swim towards the surface and smiles seeing Raph coming to the rescue.

She grabs his hand and holds on tight as he pulls them up. She could feel her cap loosening around her head and soon it flies off her head and is pulled away from her by the current of the water. She opens her mouth in surprise, letting some air out but turns her head away, keeping her grip on Mikey as they are pulled up. "I gotcha." She heard Raph say and smiled seeing they had made a rope of themselves. "We all do." Leo said and she looked at Mikey with a cheesy grin but stopped, hearing the squirrelanoid come out of the water and go for them but Raph uses his free hand to throw ninja stars at it, striking its face and making it fall back into the water, the force of the current taking it with it.

"Woo, the septic tanks down below should hold those creeps." "Atleast until I can figure out a retro mutagen to turn them back." Raph looked to Mikey and smiled some, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't get flushed little brother." "You and me both, bro."

As they started walking away Kara stayed behind and just stared down in the darkness of the septic tank standing there for what felt like forever she didn't even flinch when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced to her side and saw Donnie beside her. He looked at her with sadness. "You lost your cap didn't you? I could tell you were fond of it."

She nodded and looked back down into the water. "It was my treasure since I was a little girl..my father's friend, who is a part of his band, gave it to me as a gift during one of their concerts. He was so kind to me..always made me smile. I had a crush on him, heh..but as I grew up the crush slowly disappeared especially when he got married. I later found out that the feeling of love I felt for him was as a brother and not a lover..but it was something he gave to me..and I lost it."

"Couldn't you have reached for it?" Donnie asks trying to find some logical reasoning to her problem in the hopes of cheering her up as well.

She shook her head and looked glanced at him. "If I had tried I probably wouldn't have seen Raph's hand and we both would of drowned..You can't protect two things at the same time. If you don't make a decision, you will lose both. The cap was in the past..you and your brothers are more important to me." She turned her head and gave him a sad smile as a single tear fell down her cheek and he held her close to him letting her sob quietly into his shoulder while gently stroking her head not knowing his brothers had stayed behind and were eavesdropping on the conversation until they came into view and gave her a group hug. She smiles at them and gives them each a hug. "I love you guys." She said laughing softly while wiping her tears away making them smile in return before they took her home.

After a long day and half a night she was ready to lay down and relax. She plopped onto the couch, fresh out the shower in her pjs and turned on the tv when Casey walked in with a couple of movies and a large tub of popcorn. "Casey, what're you doing here?"

He raised a brow at her and looked at his phone. "Today's Friday. It's our movie night." She had to think for a moment but her face light up and she nodded. "Oh yeeaah. Whatcha got for tonight?" She asked while walking over to help him and took out the movie seeing the title "Aliens."

"I know you don't like scary movies but this is a classic." She listened to him explain the story, a shadow covering her eyes as she walked over to the balcony, opening the door and walked outside, Casey following her as he finishes explaining the movie but before he could say anything else she moves her arm backwards and throws the movie as hard and as far as she could watching it fly into the sky and disappear.

She walked back inside with a smile on her face while Casey stayed outside his eyes and mouth wide open at what just did. "No more alien movies for me, thank you."

"I dunno what you're talking about but movie night isn't over yet!" He pulls out the sequels to the movie and her eyes widen, Mikey's words about the comic coming true and she stumbles backwards, fainting "Ah! Kara! Are you ok?!" Casey runs over to her not sure what to think seeing her face pale and the end of her mouth twitching.

Once she woke up Casey decided to cancel movie night thinking she needed rest and told her goodnight before closing the door and locking it behind him. She sighed and layed on her bed just staring at the ceiling before her eyes start to close and just as she was about to go to sleep her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight. "I told Donnie I loved him!"

While down below in the sewers Donnie was getting ready to sleep, thinking he could use a goodnights sleep after today and took his mask off and put away his bo staff before laying down, covering himself with his blanket and turning the light off. "Ah, it's good to finally relax." He said with a sigh of content and a smile before closing his eyes to sleep.

After a few seconds of silence Donnie's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. "Kara told me she loves me!"

"Go to sleep!" Raph yelled from his bedroom. Donnie ducked his head some before looking down at his lap blushing deeply but a small smile creeping on his face.


	30. Follow the Leader

Kara was helping the guys look for more mutagen canisters.

Hearing the constant beeping of Donnie's tracker she knew there was one close by. _"Good, I was getting tired of looking through garbage."_ She thought to herself while looking through the trash hearing the sounds of cars passing the alley they were in. She glanced over at Donnie seeing a look of worry and sorrow on his face and knew he was thinking of April.

She sighed and closed her eyes instinctively reaching to tug on her cap but when her hand came in contact with nothing she turned her head away and lowered her arm before looking back to Donnie. _"Ok, Kara, this is no time for you to be jealous..he's hurting cause he blames himself for what happened and ended up losing a friend. He needs you right now so forget the cap!" _She took a deep breath to calm her nerves but an aching question lingered in the back of her mind _"What if April doesn't want to see me either.." _

"Come on Donnie. Don't get so bent out of shape about April. She'll come around." Kara blinked in surprise at Raph's words. She rubbed her ears to see if she was hearing right._ "Was he trying to comfort him?..Who is he and what has he done with Raph?!"_

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She heard Donnie say while he adjusted his tracker. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile before kissing his cheek. "Things will get better I just know it." She gave him a determined look which he returned with a genuine smile and kissed her cheek. "Thanks. I'm glad I didn't lose you." He whispered to her making her blush bright with a goofy smile.

When he walked away her smile slowly faded as her mind replays the memory of finding out what had happened with the mutagen shipment. If he hadn't stopped her..would she have done the same thing as April?...Would she have been so furious she would have lashed out at them and never see them again?..Would she have gone back to them? She shakes her head at the thoughts and sighs. _"Can't think of the what ifs...have to focus on the now and help the guys whatever way I can." _

She goes over to an already opened garbage box or whatever you wanna call it and was about to dig in when Mikey popped out making her fall over in surprise with a start. "No sign of any mutagen but you're not going to believe what I found!"

She stands up, with help from Leo, and rubs her backside before looking at him with a "Alright, let's get this over with" look while swatting away at the flies that were flying around him. "An Iguana wearing a tophat! Isn't that cool?! I mean, why would you throw this out?!"

"I can think of so many reasons.." Kara's mutters to herself while Mikey starts speaking with a Brtish accent. "Ello, govnah! How do you like my minocle?" She shakes her head and lets one of the guys to take care of him when she notices a stray cat. She smiles and bends down, reaching her hand to it. It sniffs her hand before she slowly moves her hand to its head and pets it able to hear the cat purring inside its throat she moves closer before picking it up and scratching it under its chin making its eyes close and purr more. "Aw, aren't you just a sweet heart." She smiles softly at it but watches as it runs off, scared, from the sound of Mikey throwing the stuffed Iguana away. "Aw, man.." She pouts before glaring at Mikey for scaring it off.

"Quiet, guys! My ooze scanner is going crazy again. I told you mutagen was close by." "Awesome! Sooner we get this over with the better." She says with a smile while stretching her arms over her head.

"Eh, your scanner is about as useless as a trenchcoat on a turtle." Raph said while leaning against the dumpster. Kara stared at him for a while, squinting her eyes as if to imagine him in one. _"For some reason...I really want to see them in one but why?"_ She's snapped out of her thoughts when Leo begins to speak.

"Just give him a chance, Raph. It's our fault those containers went missing. We gotta find them before some random Joe ends up mutated." "Why not a random Eddy? Or Carl?..Maybe Ted? I dunno Joe is a too common na-ow!" She gets bonked on the head by Raph and she rubs it before glaring at him. "What was that for?!" "Nobody cares about the stupid name." He said with his arms crossed. She narrows her eyes before flicking him hard on the nose causing him to hold it in pain. "You would if his name was Raph!" They glare at each other before fighting each other like school girls, slapping their hands at one another.

Leo sighs and grabs Kara by the hood of her jacket and Raph by the back of his shell. "Would you two knock if of?! Jeez." He shakes his head at the two, Kara sticking her tongue out at Raph and him just glaring at her. All in all it was just playful fun, they would never seriously hurt the other. After spending so much time with them she had gotten really close to all of them though she never did spend any one on one time with Raph like she would with the other guys.

With Donnie, she was dating him of course, but was also helping him with the retro mutagen any way she can.

Leo, it was mainly meditating or training. From time to time they would watch Captain Ryan if she didn't pass out from whatever event had happened that day.

Then theres Mikey, that little shell of energy! There wasn't anything they didnt do whether it was from pranks, to playing video games, or even just goofing off in the lair.

She looked over at Raph and smiled at him making his glare disappear and grin at her in return. She laughed softly but stopped hearing the tracker going haywire and looked over towards Donnie. "This way" Donnie said making Leo let go of them both and Kara running up to Donnie not before sticking her tongue out at Raph and pulling the lower part of her eyelid. Raph gives her an angry look and goes to run after her but Leo stops him and shakes his head before looking over at Kara who kisses Donnie's cheek before he picks her up and jumps the building to the roof. Leo watches and sighs but smiles softly before he and his brothers join him.

Kara and Mikey spotted the mutagen canister and smiled brightly. "Found it!" They both shouted together before running towards it to be the first one to get it but Mikey beat her to it and raised it over his head. "Haha! How many does that bring us up to?"

"One..and a half." Donnie said looking up at him from his tracker. Everyone groaned, annoyed at how little they have found. "But look at the bright side: Only 63 more to go." "Yeah! One and a half less of a chance for some random Raph to get mutated." Kara added to Donnie's sentence with a smile before looking over at Raph her smile turning into a grin. He gritted his teeth at her and eventually, they were back to their 'fighting'.

Leo and Donnie sigh at them, Donnie smacking his forehead but had a small smile on his face watching Kara. Leo pulls them apart once again while Mikey laughs his butt off at the two before Leo takes the mutagen from him and they leave not knowing they were being watched by Karai.

Back at the lair Donnie puts away the canister in a secure place while the others chill and relax til they have to go back up top to retreive more. Kara notices the pod Sara was occupying was empty and went to look for her. "Sara? Sara." She calls out but heard no response back.

She pushes the sliding door to the dojo open but stops, pulling it back some noticing Sara and Master Splinter were meditating. While Master Splinter was calm and at ease Sara looked like she was struggling, having a battle in her mind. Before Kara could do anything she noticed a flash where Sara was sitting but when she went to look again nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It wasn't til she squinted her eyes she noticed Sara's body was starting to take a solid form ever so slowly. She watched in amazement at what Sara was doing but ducked down some seeing her eyes open and her body return to its smokey form.

Sara eyes snap open, panting heavily as she tries to take control over her mutated form. She lifted her hands up and saw no improvement and glared, her eyes flashing before yelling in anger and gets up, going to punch the wall only for her arm to part each side, not able to pass through the solid wall.

Kara closes her eyes in sadness wishing her sister wasn't in this situation. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up seeing Raph. He gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze before giving her a small smile. She returns the smile with her own and gets up giving him a hug before hearing Donnie telling them it was time to continue the search. She glances back at the dojo before running after the guys to catch up.

Master Splinter slowly opens his eyes seeing the form of Kara's sister huddled in a corner with her back to him. He gets up and walks over to her. "I know how it feels to be different, child. To have your humanity taken from you. To be forced to live out of the lives of the surface world."

"You don't know what I'm going through.." Sara said in a low, angry tone before standing up and turning to look at him. "I am famous. I HAVE to show myself to the world! I HAVE to share my talent to make people happy! I HAVE to be normal! Like this I can't do any of that...Like this!" She started while pointing at herself," I can't even hold my sister! When she's crying when she's in pain I can't do nothing but stand and watch her suffer! Now tell me, do you honestly know what that's like?!"

He stared at her in surprise, for once in his life, speechless. When he didn't say anything she gave a weak chuckle before turning back around. "Yeah..I didn't think so..I'm stuck like this for who knows how long..and I can't control it.." She lowers to the ground, holding her head wishing she could hug her sister, feel someones touch, to make this feeling of lonliness go away. "I'm just a waste of air.." She whispers to herself. Master Splinter sighed softly and reached his hand to her shoulder. "My child.." He stopped and blinked in surprise as his hand made contact with her shoulder, able to feel her skin.

Sara's eyes widened, feeling his touch and looked to her shoulder to make sure it was for real but when she felt the doubt in her mind his hand faded through making him stand up straight before he could lose his balance. "H-How.." She stood up in disbelief and looked from her shoulder to his hand. He gave her a soft smile and placed his arms behind his back. "There maybe hope for you yet, child."

Back on the surface Kara looked down at the streets staring into nothing. For some reason she was feeling depressed, more than she was when she saw Sara but the feeling suddenly went away and she looked up at the full moon and smiled, feeling better. She turned around watching Mikey whine like a child and laughed softly.

"We've been looking for mutagen for days now, dudes. This is so boring I'm going to scream! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MIKEY!" Everyone shouts at him to shut him up. "Ok, ok we get it! We'll take a little break and do something fun, cool?"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Training session, yes!"

"Awww"

"That doesn't sound very fun." Kara said with a pout, crossing her arms. "Guys, Sensei wants me to train you and that's what I'm going to do."

"Heh, I doubt he put me in with the rest of you but I'll watch. That should be fun in itself." She said with a playful grin and jumped onto the little tower he was standing on. "So whatcha got planned, Cap?"

"You see Dragon Gate over there?"

"Yeah."

"Uhuh."

"What about it?"

"I'm going to defend it like..King of the Moutain, ok? Now the only way you can get pass me is to use traditional close quarters fighting. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever you say fearless leader. Let's just get this over with." They jump down towards the building thats across Dragon Gate and Kara sits down to the side of the guys as they talk amongst themselves. She looks at the string of laterns and gets nervous. _"Woah, I dunno if I'll be able to walk on that.."_

She hugs her knees to her chest and watches as Leo walks onto the wire no sweat, his katana out and ready. "Maybe it's not as hard as I thought." She said to herself just as Mikey is the first one to start the training. He takes out his earphones and puts them on as the music begins to play. "What's up ninja?! Huh! Huh! Ooo!"

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey was too into the music to hear him and Leo decided to charge. Mikey was using a mix of dance moves in his fighting style which made Kara giggle and she clapped when Mikey used the wire like a spring and jumped over Leo and safely onto the other side. "Made it! Ha!"

"Hey! That's not fair! That's not a real fight!" Leo turned around just as Donnie was second to bat. She smiled excitedly and leaned forward noticing it looked easy for him to walk on the wire. "Maybe I should try it.."

"Heh, ok." Leo got into his stance with a confident smirk on his face that made Kara pout, telling he wasn't taking Donnie seriously but her pout turned into a sly smile when Donnie brought out some throwing stars. _"He's gotta plan." _ She sang in her mind just as Donnie threw the stars and they hit different corners, coming back at different angles around Leo forcing him to dodge and block. "Ow! Are you kidding me, Donnie!"

After deflecting them all Leo was out of breath. "Ow! King of the moutain, baby!" He looked over seeing Donnie and Mikey high threeing each other with their arm around each other, Donnie waving at him. "That's my ninja."

Kara jumped up and smiled, walking beside Raph. "Hey, Cap." She said, getting his attention. "Mind if I give it a try?"

"You going to play tricks on me too?" He asked, already annoyed. She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, you know me. I'm a hand to hand person so it's close range. Mind if I cut in front of you, Raph?" She asked turning her head to look at him. He raised his hands and smiled.

"Hey, knock yourself out."

"Heh, thanks." She slowly walks up to the wire and looks at it, getting somewhat nervous and reaches to adjust her cap but when she feels nothing again she clenches her fists and sighs just as Leo puts his sword away. "Guess I could use some practice with hand to hand." She nodded and slowly stepped onto the wire, putting all of her weight on her foot making the wire somewhat wobbly and in turn, making her more nervous.

He noticed her hesitation and smiled some. "Do you want me to help you?" Leo asked with a soft chuckle. "No, no. I'm good! Just gotta...find..woah..my balance." She took a couple of fast steps forward, her arms waving in the air to try and balance herself out but it was just making her look crazy while the others chuckled at her situation. "I..I think I have it" She said now getting closer to Leo when she takes another step she is leaning too far towards the left and her foot slips off the wire causing her to fall.

They all gasp seeing the first sign of her falling but sigh in relief as she grabs hold of the wire with both of her hands, causing her legs to sort of swing back and forth. "Heh..guess I'm not ready for this." She says with a weak chuckle while glancing down to the ground before squeezing her eyes shut. "Just hold on, ok?" Leo says while slowly moving toward her not wanting to move the wire too much and make her lose her grip.

"Heh, take your time just uh...hanging around..heh heh." When he finally reached her she raised one of her hands to him and he grabbed her, pulling her up in his arms, feeling her squeeze him from the sudden fright. "It's ok, I gotcha." He whispered to her before taking her to the other side, Donnie taking her from Leo's arms.

"Thanks, Cap" She said blushing with embarrassment. He chuckled at her making sure she was ok before turning his attention back to Raph.

"Ugh! That was so embarrassing! You guys made it look so easy!" She pouted while Mikey placed his arm around her shoulder. "That's cause we're the pros, bra." "Not helping, Mikey." She grumbled before looking down at the ground.

"It's only because we've been trained to fight like that our entire lives. It's going to take some practice but I'm sure you'll learn it eventually." Donnie said with a smile before kissing her cheek. She smiled and hugged him before returning her attention back to Leo and Raph and gasped seeing Raph body slam him off the wire, landing on the ground.

She climbed down, landing just as the guys jump down and high three themselves. Leo looked ticked and she knew why. She glanced over at Raph, Mikey and Donnie just as Leo stood up. "Why do you always undermind my training?!"

"You just want us to fight exactly like you fight but the whole point is to make it to the Dragon Gate anyway we can, right?" He said before leaving, Donnie and Mikey following after him. She ran over to Leo and picked up his sword seeing the name Lame-O-Nardo on it and narrowed her eyes where they last stood. "They can be real jerks sometimes..you ok?" She looked up at Leo who took his sword back, putting it away. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Come on." She started while taking his hand with a smile. "Let's go for a walk to cool your mind. We'll get back at them later." She winks playfully making him smile at her before they leave. "So, you guys fought on tightropes your entire lives?" She smiled hearing him laugh at her question as he began to explain.

When they returned to the lair, calling it a night, Kara was sitting in Donnie's lab watching him work. She yawned softly her eye lids getting heavy. "I think I'm going to head back home." She said while standing up and stretching her arms.

"You look pretty tired, Sis. I think its best if you stay here for the night. I wouldn't want you going by yourself at this time of night."

"I'll be fine sis, I can take care of myself. Besides I don't have any extra clothes here. I'll be back tomorrow though so have a goodnight." She walked over to Donnie and gave him a kiss. "Aw, how sweet." Sara said staring at them making both of them blush and look away shyly. Kara smiles some, giving Donnie one last look, her blush turning darker before leaving the lab heading towards the exit, passing the dojo when she hears Leo talking.

Curiousity taking the best of her she leans into the door and listens in.

"...I don't really think the guys respect me. I just..I just want to be a good leader, you know?"

"Leonardo, a true leader doesn't always impose his will but helps his followers flourish, grow."

"Maybe I shouldn't be leading the team.."

"My son, how can your brothers believe in you as leader if you do not believe in yourself?"

Kara moved back from the door and sighed softly before glancing over at Raph who was feeding Spike. "Hey, Raphie."

"Don't call me that!" Raph said, shooting up from laying down giving her an evil look but it went away seeing a serious look on her face yet her eyebrows were lifted up in a sad manner. "What is it?" He asked walking over to her.

"Take me home." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? No way. Get your boyfriend to take you."

"Please, I need to talk to you." He sighed, annoyed but gave in and followed her out the lair.

"So..about earlier.." Kara started as they were jumping the roofs heading back to the penthouse. "What? You mean King of the Moutain? It was just for fun." Raph said keeping his focus ahead of him. "Just for fun..yeah but what you did to Leo was over the top...he's just trying his best as leader..as your oldest brother to protect you guys.."

Raph skids to a halt and looks at her. "What? So now your taking his side?! He just wants us to be just like him! To be perfect!" She stops and looks at him, putting her hands up to calm him down. "Now listen, I know sometimes he's hard to handle but remember, this role was kinda just put on him and he's had to learn on the job without any real experience but he's doing his best. I'm sure you know what that's like.."

Raph looked to the side in thought remembering when Leo quit being leader and put him in charge. "I'm not telling you to be like him, you're awesome the way you are just..cool it down, ok? Believe it or not the others look to you as the second oldest... so..take it easy..just for now?" "Hn, let's just get you home." He grumbles before running ahead. "Hey, wait up!" She said running to catch up with him.

The next night on patrol Kara was laying down on the floor inside the Shellraiser just staring at the ceiling the silence getting a little too uncomfortable for her. She sat up, opening her mouth to get rid of the silence when Mikey beat her to it. _"Oh, thank goodness."_

"You're not mad at us are you Leo? I'll give you Mutants Plus Monsters twenty three if you're not mad." Mikey says while putting the comic infront of his face." Leo pushes the comic from his face.

"I'm not mad. I just think you guys need to be a little better at following my orders."

"Aw, it's too bad I can't play my violin while I drive." Raph says to Leo before turning his attention back to driving.

"What's your problem lately, Raph? You still jealous you're not leading the team?"

_"Ohhh, this is getting awkward...better butt in and stop this before things get worse.." _

"Stop the Shellraiser! The scanner has picked up another mutagen canister!" Donnie said making Kara sigh in relief. _"Ok, nevermind. Thank you Don-OMPH!" _She rolls to the front of the Shellraiser, smacking into the wall, after Raph abruptly stops the Shellraiser.

"You're...gonna..pay for that.." Kara grumbles as she slides off the wall and falls on her back. Raph looks down at her and chuckles. "Heh, sorry, my foot slipped."

They stop in front of an abandoned building, the tracker starting to beep faster. "We're close guys. The signal is coming from the basement."

"Great, first it's an abandoned building and it happens to be in the basement...hopefully a murderer or ghost doesn't come out and devour our souls." Kara said her voice dull of any emotions.

"Have you been watching scary movies?" Raph asked with a grin on his face knowing how easily she could be scared. "It's not my fault! It was Casey's turn for movie night! I was forced to!" She waves her arms in the air before crossing them over her chest. "What?! Without me?! I'm hurt.." Mikey said with a pout.

"Aw, don't worry buddy. We'll have our own..no scary movies though. Got it?" She said while poking his cheek making him nod with a large smile. "Good." She smiles back at him

"Ok, let's not make any sudden moves before I give the.." The guys go ahead and pull the top from the basement entry before Leo could finish his sentence and go in."Orders." Kara stands beside him and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get them back." She smiles before climbing down the ladder, Leo following after her.

While the guys were following behind Donnie with his tracker Kara would stop and look through the boxes to see if anything was inside only to find empty boxes. "Well..thats disappointing." She goes to turn around only to have Raph right in front of her giving her a creepy grin with his hands up. "Boo." She screams bloody murder and falls into the empty box with her feet stuck in the air while Raph laughs his butt off along with Mikey. "Aw, man! You should of seen your face! Oh, I wish I had a camera." He said while wiping an invisible tear from his eye. She rocks the box back and forth while Mikey high threes Raph. "Nice job, bro! Ha!" She eventually knocks the box to its side and climbs out and gives Raph an evil deathly glare. "Oh, I'm gonna get you!" She shouts, running after Raph to strangle him, her face with anger and a hint of embarrassment.

Mikey runs after them laughing still but stops, noticing an empty room only for it not to be empty for there was the mutagen canister. "Oh yeah! Found it! Go ninja go ninja go!" Kara walks in with the others, having Raph in a headlock when Leo shouts, "Don't!" just as Mikey goes to pick up the canister.

When he picks it up there was a wire attached to it causing som triggers to go off and the exits to be blocked off. Kara lets go of Raph just as the last doorway is sealed.

"See? If you would listen to me-"

"Easier than I thought."

Kara and everyone looks up seeing none other than Karai. "Long time eh, Leo?" Kara stares at her for the longest time before turning her attention to the foot ninjas that were surrounding them. Everyone took out their weapons while Kara put her gloves on.

"Your lady friend is getting really good at setting ambushes." She hears Donnie say. "Hey, at least it's not an army.." She says while getting in her fighting stance. "Heh, it's just foot soldiers. Won't even break a sweat." Raph says just as he jumps into battle, the others following.

Kara runs up to one and punches it in the face before doing a spin kick, sending it flying backwards but gasped feeling her leg make contact with metal. "What the.." The foot soldier slids back, catching itself as its eyes begin to flash. "These guys aren't ordinary.." It charged at her quicker than before and used the same technique she used. She quickly brought her arms up, blocking his attack only for him to kick her back, flying into a pile of boxes and crates.

She looks over at the others to see if they were having problems as well and they were. "They armored up or something?" She hears Mikey say and looks over to Leo seeing him go to slice him in half but the foot ninja grabs the sword and punches it in half before kicking Leo away. She runs over to the guys and watches the foot slowly gang up on them. "These guys aren't normal.." She mumbled to herself.

"Everybody fall back!" Leo shouted. Kara turned around and saw a small elevator shaft and smiled. "Works for me." "What?! We're running away?!" Raph yells out in anger.

"It's not running it's a tactical retreat. Move!" He says before turning around and running towards the shaft. "I don't care what Leo says. I don't run from the foot." Kara glares at Raph and goes to grab him before he does something stupid but misses as he charges the foot only for him to get knocked to the ground. "Stop being stubborn and move!" "This way!"She pulls him up as the others run after Leo and start climbing the shaft, the others following after them.

Kara was close to catching up to Leo when she heard Mikey cry out in surprise. She looked down seeing one of the foot had grabbed him by the ankle and wouldn't let go. She narrowed her eyes and jumped down, slamming her feet into its face making it let go and grabbed onto the rope sliding down a few inches before climbing back up. "Don't worry, Mikey, I got your back." She heard the foot crash to the ground below and glanced downward seeing it start to static and it's head fly off.

"Those guys are robots?!" Donnie said in surprise. "Move your shell Donnie! Go! Go!" Leo shouted while waiting for Kara to catch up, pulling her ahead of him.

"When Raph opened the gate everyone climbed out safely, Kara being the last one and held out her hand to Leo but noticed another foot had grabbed him.

"Hurry Leo!" Raph shouted as he reached his hand out as well. Kara's eyes widened watching more foot ninjas grabbing him as her mind returned to the invasion. "No!" She shouted before placing her feet at the edge of the elevator and grabbed ahold of his hand with Raph holding onto her so she wouldn't fall. She used all the strength she had to start pulling him up along with the foot but she could feel his hand starting to slip. "I'm not gonna lose you again!" She said through a strained voice, using every muscle she had to pull him up but her foot slipped over the edge causing her to fall forward but Raph pulled her up to keep her from falling. Her arm felt like it was being ripped off from her shoulder with all the weight she was holding while it dangled freely but she bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming.

She gasped hearing a snapping sound and looked up watching the rope snap from all the weight and the forced caused her to lose her grip and slip but Raph pulled her back causing them both to fall on their backs. She jumped up and leaned over the opening watching Leo fall along with the robot foot.

When they were sure the area was safe she cried out in pain, clutching her shoulder while Donnie examined her shoulder. "Come on, we need to take care of that.." He said noticing the area around the shoulder was turning purple.

She narrowed her eyes at Raph and walked up to him, grabbed his shell, and forced him to turn around and face her. "Why couldn't you listen to him?! Why do you always have to disregard his orders?! Did what I say to you two nights ago not mean anything to you?!" She yelled in his face, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "He's gone..and it's all my fault.." She stared at him the anger in her eyes softening before she turned away and left for the Shellraiser, Donnie and Mikey following after her.

While the brothers talked amongst themselves Donnie had Metalhead, who was completely fixed and new, treat her wound. She smiled, having to sit down on a small stool for him to reach her shoulder. "Thanks, buddy.." Metalhead looked at her and nodded its head before returning to work. For a robot with chubby fingers, he was gentle with her wound and that made her smile more.

"So, you're telling me you were able to lift a mutant turtle, and four to five robot ninjas with just one arm?! Wow, Kara..that's amazing!" "

Yeah and look where it got me...I could of saved him..but I failed...Ugh, my arm felt like it was going to rip off my shoulder." Kara said, Metalhead now finished with wrapping her shoulder. She looked down remembering Leo falling and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm so weak..."

Sara moved in front of Kara causing her to jump in surprise at how fast she was. "Now, listen here! I don't know many people who have been able to handle, let alone, fight robots, mutants, and aliens! You are an amazing person for using only your strength and skill for fighting mutants, robots, and aliens! Not many people can do that. Listen, you are strong and a gifted person. You have an incredible life here with your friends. Remember, you are a Sharper. We fight for what we believe in and are passionate about. Your passion is your friends and fighting." Kara looked up at Sara, her eyes glossy from the tears welling in her eyes but she wipes them away with her other hand. "Thank you Sara..I needed to hear that." Kara smiled making Sara smile in return. "Hey, it's what my role is as older sister."

Kara walked out just as Master Splinter finished speaking and left for his room to meditate. Donnie ran up to Kara and examined the work Metalhead had done. "It looks good." She smiled and gently rubbed it. "Yeah...so when are we going to get Leo back?"

Donnie looked down and took her hands into his. "I..want you to stay here.." "What!? You can't seriously thi-" She stopped mid sentence at the pained expression on his face as he gently squeezed her hands. "You are injured..because the only thing all of us...I could do was just watch as our brother fell down the shaft...I don't want you putting anymore strain on your arm til its healed..to prevent permanent damage."

She sighed deeply and leaned into him as he put his arms around her. "I really want to but...I'll stay..for your sake." He smiled while closing his, a look of relief on his face. "Thank you." He kissed her lips softly before turning to leave.

"Ok, so I hacked into some security footage. There, it's Karai's van." Donnie said while typing into his computer. "They took Leo to the Bradford Dojo." Mikey said, pointing at the screen. "Let's do this." Raph clenched his fist, ready to get his brother back.

"Wait, so you're leader now?" "Whoa, whoa hold up. I'm the smartest" Donnie started but Raph interrupted them before they could finish. "Look, let's not argue about this. Leo needs us and this time we fight how Leo wanted us to fight: The way he fights."

Kara watched Raph as he walked past her, listening to him speaking. He stopped and looked at her before turning his attention ahead of him, his face full of determination and revenge. "I was listening to you that night..and I had thought about what you said.." Kara held up her hand to stop him and smiled. "Save it...just go save your brother and my friend." He nodded and smiled back at her.

"Wait, I think I have an idea.." Sara said, floating over next to Donnie. "Oh?" He looked at her surprised before turning to Kara who shrugs one shoulder and smiles.

The guys reach the Dojo from the rooftops. They stop underneath a small water tower and scope out the area.

"We can't sneak in. Security camera."

"No sweat, I got this." Raph grinned before pulling out a pigeon.

"It's not just one the entire roof hacked with survalience."

Raph rubs the pigeons head and neck making it coo with happiness before he lets it fly off. It coos loud enough to call in some reinforcements as more pigeons land and distract the cameras.

"Now that is cute." Sara says floating behind them with a smile on her face. The guys jump in surprise at her sudden appearance, almost forgetting she was there. "I didn't know you were such an animal love, Raph. That's something you and Kara have in common" Sara watches the pigeons and chuckles at their behavior before turning her attention to the boys as they sneak in through the window. She waits til the last one enters, it being Raph as he gives the pigeons a thumbs up and sneaks in before he could close the door and stays in the shadows while they reach their brother.

Sara watches Leo's expression closely seeing his eyes widened in panic and shaking his head while screaming through the duct tape. She grins knowing what those signs meant.

_"Ok, soo are you going to share your idea?" Donnie asked curiously. "I'm going to tag along with you boys." Sara said with a smile "...That's it?" Raph said in annoyance. "Your wasting our time to tell us you're coming with us!" _

_Sara glared at him making him freeze for a second before turning her attention to the other two. "Yes, so let's go." _

_When the others left the room Kara stood in front of Sara. "I know thats not all of it...you have a plan." Sara smiled at Kara, knowing her too well she sighed in defeat. "Ok, judging by the things you have told me about this 'Karai' person she will most likely set a trap for you and your friends. I'll use my body to create a diversion so they can get to safety."_

_"You don't have to do that, Sara.." "I know, but I want to." She smiled before leaving to catch up with the others, which was easy._

The boys were able to take out the three ninjas with surprise on their side and went to untie their brother who was still screaming behind the tape. "We can't understand what you're saying, Leo." Donnie says while pulling the tape off.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

A small group of ninjas appear infront of them and behind them a teenage girl appears wearing battle armor. _"What..she's around Kara's age.."_

"Nice, Leo! You could of said something!" She heard Mikey say and grinned at him. "You got two choices, sweetheart: Let us go or walk away from this inside a sandwich bag." Raph said while freeing Leo.

"Sorry, Raphael. Can't let you go. It's not really that personal with the rest of you turtles. I just need you for bait. " "She wants Splinter." Leo said. "Your sensei will eventually track you here and when Splinter shows up he'll know what it's like to truly suffer. Restrain them!"

The ninja's advanced on them and soon they were fighting once more. Sara watched, quite impressed with the boys skills but knew they were at a disadvantage, listening to Karai go on about how her robots can learn every fighting style in seconds.

She glanced over at the boys seeing them cornered with Leo standing in front of them, ready to protect them. "When I order you to run away will you listen this time?!"

"Well, that's my cue!" Everyone heard just as Sara's smokey form flew in front of the boys and she created a large smoke screen for them to escape with. She glanced back at Leo and smiled some. "Go, hurry." Leo looked at her in surprise before they left through the roof.

She turned her attention back in front of her hearing Karai coughing and chuckled as she choked out the words. "Don't let them escape." "Heh, goodluck with that." Sara grinned before sneaking into a hole in the wall, leaving the dojo and returning to the lair not knowing the robot ninjas, or footbots, had already made their way out of the smoke and had followed the boys.

"So, you were able to create the smoke screen for them? Does that mean you have control over your powers?!" Kara asked, her eyes wide with excitement, staring at Sara who was now back inside the pod. Sara closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Sadly, no..that is all I can do at the moment..but your Master has taken me in and is showing me some intriguing lessons." She says while looking down at her hands. "Soon, I will be human again. I know it."

Kara nodded, happy to see her sister no longer sad or angry and sighed in relief. She heard the guys return and walked out seeing Leo with them. She ran over to them and hugged Leo. "You're ok! I knew you guys could do it!" Kara jumped up and down excitedly. "Most of the credit goes to your sister though. She helped us escape the dojo without any injuries." Leo said with a smile. "Wasn't that awesome! She's so totally cool!" Mikey said with stars in his eyes before running off to tell her so, Raph following suit.

Leo looked down at Kara, seeing her bandaged shoulder and remembered how she held onto his hand for dear life and closed his eyes. He glanced over at Donnie who stared at him for a sec before nodding his head and walking away but once he was behind Kara Donnie turned back to Leo, squinting his eyes at him before giving him the signal, "I'm watching you." Leo smiled nervously, chuckling some before turning his attention back to Kara.

"Thank you, Kara..for everything." He smiled softly at her and she smiled back in return. "I know you would do the same for me, Leo. That's what best friends are for." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead before looking forward seeing Donnie staring at him from around the corner, fire in his eyes, telling him to 'back off' Leo chuckled wealky before taking a step back from her with his hands up. "Ok, ok." Kara blinked at his reaction and turned around wondering if someone was behind her but saw nothing and shrugged before going over to Mikey, who was now at the pinball machine, Donnie soon joining them along with Leo and Raph but noticed them leave and smiled before playing next. "Good thing I don't need to use my shoulder for this." She chuckled while playing.

That night silent footsteps wandered the lair, entering each bedroom one by one, two figures going into separate rooms. One figure, Leo, taking Mikey's and Raph's room and the other, Kara, taking Donnie's and Master Splinter's room.

Leo, slowly and silently opens Mikey's room first to see him snoring away, his body sprawled all over his bed with his blanket barely hanging onto him. Leo snickers quietly before raising a large marker over him and started scribbling on his plastron. After his task was complete he went into Raph's room, who was laying on his side, Spike under his arm. Leo moved quietly, slowly pulling his blanket down and wrote on his plastron as well as drawing on his face and left before he could wake up.

Kara snuck into Donnie's room first and saw him sleeping peacefully, his mouth opened somewhat as he breathes in and out softly laying on his shell. She smiles at how cute he was but her smile turned into a grin as she slowly moved his arms to his side and lowered the blanket to his waist before writing something on his plastron. She snickered quietly before leaving, now it was just Master Splinter's room.

She slowly slid the door open and crawled into his bedroom, holding a pack of cottonballs in her mouth and when she was beside a peaceful Master Splinter snoring softly she slowly opened the pack and took out two large handfuls, stuffing them into his ears before crawling away, leaving the bag behind.

Leo and Kara returned to the livingroom and grinned at each other, Leo holding a pot and a wooden spoon. "Operation: Pay back is ready, Cap!" Kara whispers excitedly as she takes out an old fashion camera. "Begin operation..now"

Leo starting banging the spoon against the pot making Mikey fall out of his bed with a shout, Raph jolt up, his eyes wide open, and Donnie opening his eyes before they run out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.

When they reach the livingroom they would see Kara and Leo laughing their butts off. "What the..what's going on?!" Raph shouts, enraged to be awoken in the middle of the night before looking over at his two brothers and laughing.

On Mikey's plastron was written "Micheloser"

and on Donnie's was "Dorkatello"

Mikey and Donnie looked at one another before laughing their butts off at Raph who had he word "Raphaelunatic" on his and clown make up drawn on his face.

_"3...2...1."_

Everyone looked at one another as they explained why they were laughing and soon the picture taking commenced as Kara took photos of their shocked faces looking from their plastrons to the others, pointing and freaking out.

Raph looked more ticked than anything and soon was running after them, which Kara took pictures of as well.

Kara looked down at the photos she had taken and smiled happily before putting them away and laying down in her own bed at her place. "I'm so happy to met you guys.." She yawned loudly before closing her eyes to slumber.

A few seconds later her eyes open again in panic. "I forgot to take the cotton out of Master Splinter's ears.."

Back at the lair:

Master Splinter is still asleep unaware of the events that had been going on, snoring the night away.


	31. Mutagen Man Unleashed

Kara was in Donnie's lab putting up the latest pictures of their adventures. She giggled at the pictures of her and Leo pranking the others two nights ago. She leaned back and looked over all the pictures on the wall and smiled brightly at them all seeing each of their faces lit up with joy but she stopped on one picture that had a frame around it with hearts.

She pulled it off the off and looked down at it. It was Her, April, and Donnie with Donnie and her pushing April on a swingset with them looking at each other their cheeks flushed soft pink just having the time of their lives. She closed her eyes and placed the picture to her chest. "I miss you, April.."

She looked up, feeling a hand on her shoulder and saw Donnie give her a weak smile before taking the picture from her to look at it. "Heh..we maybe friends but what does it matter..what am I to her anyways? I'm worse than a nerd..I'm a freak!" He said grabbing at his head. "We're all total and complete fre-"

Kara placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him with worry. "Donnie..please calm down." she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "you're scaring me, Donnie..me and Tim.." She looked over at Tim who was just staring at Donnie. "I'm sorry Kara." He gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head before going over to Tim. "I'm sorry Timothy." He placed his hand on the glass, Tim licking the area where his hand was, before grabbing some fish feed and pouring some down in his tank.

Kara walked over to Tim and listened to Donnie go on about April blaming them and sighed, leaning against the tank and glanced at Tim. "I can understand how they feel..both of them." She sighed heavly and closed her eyes. "What should I do Tim?"

Timothy glanced between Kara and Donnie, seeing how much pain they were in and looked over at April's picture.

Kara snapped out of her thoughts just as Donnie slammed his fist on the table. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to find a cure!" She ran over to him not noticing Tim's mouth coming out from the tank and drank the last of the mutagen. She held him from behind, making him stop in surprise. "Donnie..you promised you wouldn't get obsessed over this. I know you miss April...but please don't forget that I'm here to help you..so is Sara" She gave him a squeeze while placing her head on his shell.

She closed her eyes feeling his hands over hers and sighed softly. _"That's it..I have to go talk to her, tomorrow!"_

She let him go and moved in front of him to give him a kiss goodnight and left but on her way out she saw the others watching an old anime show and sighed, but smiled at them. "Dorks." She muttered under her breath before leaving.

Sara saw Donnie huddled at his desk working on a device and moved over towards him but stopped seeing pictures of him and his brother, Sensei and some of Kara. She lifted her hand to one of all of them with their arms over one another with Kara and Mikey in the middle grinning like goofs which caused her to chuckle then she moved towards Raph who looked like he would rather be somewhere else but saw a hint of a smile then Master Splinter who was behind his sons with a genuine smile on his face, his hands behind his back.

Next, was Leo who had on a large, confident smile on his face with his arm around Kara's shoulder and lastly, was Donnie who had a soft yet shy smile but his eyes weren't fixed on the camera they were on Kara. She also noticed his cheeks were flushed a light pink showing that he had a crush on her.

Sara chuckled at the picture before looking at all the rest of them but were focused more on the ones with Kara, seeing her smiling from ear to ear or laughing her head off. She smiled and lowered her head before crossing her arms over her chest. "You know.." She started not really talking to anyone in particular but got Donnie's attention as he glanced her way.

"Before she met you guys..she had no one well, no one her age to hang around,they were all friends of the family but were only there for whenever she needed them. They had families and lives of their own so she never bothered them but everytime we would see her her face would light up with such joy, it was cute." She chuckled softly making Donnie turn his chair over grabbing his full attention.

"Yet, whenever we had to leave she would still smile yet her eyes...her eyes were filled sadness knowing she would be alone again for who knows how long...but that all changed when she met you guys and her Sensei. I always wondered what she would do after her job...how sad she must of been..how lonely she felt wishing she had someone to talk to..." Sara breathed in deeply letting out a loud sigh but a small smile formed on her face.

"She's having the time of her life with you guys so..thank you...for letting her in and befriending her. She's more alive than ever when she's with you guys." She turned her head to Donnie who let out a soft gasp able to see Sara's facial features clear as day seeing a soft, sincere smile on her face and in her eyes but when he looked again it faded back to her featureless figure.

She moved over to Donnie's side and leaned down so they were face to face. "Just so you know, Kara can get pretty jealous so cool it with the April talk, ok? I know she's yours and Kara's good friend but you're not the only one suffering. Well, get some rest or you'll worry Kara even more." She stood up straight before moving back to her pod and slipped through the cracks before curling into a ball and closing her eyes to sleep.

Donnie looked at her for a few seconds before looking back down at the photo of them, gently running a finger over Kara's face and smiled softly before turning in as well.

The next day Kara stood outside of April's high school and looked up at the building feeling her stomach twist and turn in knots. "Ugh..think I'm going to be sick.." She muttered to herself while kids her age file inside either talking amongst friends, on phones, or listening to music.

She smiled some at how lively the place was but took a deep breath before pulling her hood over her head and walking up the stairs and into the school once more. _"Hopefully none of the teachers are robots or there's going to be trouble."_

She walked down the halls watching the kids go through their lockers and chat still when she felt someone pull down her hood. She froze and looked behind her to see a tall, tanned man with brown eyes and slicked back brown hair wearing gym clothes and a whistle around his neck. "Sorry, kid. You know the rules. No wearing hoodies inside the school."

Her face felt like it was on fire, her cheeks turning red and she nodded before lowering her head. "Oh uh yeah, sorry about that." She made sure her right eye was covered before going to leave but he stopped her again, this time, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

She froze in place once more a million questions going through her mind and she slowly nodded. "Um..yes?"

He looked down at her for a moment before smiling. "Oh, well allow me to show you to the principal's office so you can get everything situated." He started leading her down the hall when she heard someone calling out, "Mr. Rodriguez."

The man and Kara turned around to see a group of girls coming up to them giggling and smiling. She took this opportunity to sneak away while they asked him a bunch of questions. _"They must have crushes on him. Don't they know how old he is?! That's nasty...but he was kinda cute."_

She eventually found April ahead going through her locker. She smiled brightly and went to take a step forward but her smile faded as questions of doubt flooded her mind. She shook and walked up to her.

"This is it April, a new start. Just pretend you're a normal girl."

"What's so special about being normal?"

April turned around in surprise seeing Kara with a half smile on her face and her arms crossed. "Kara! What're you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be seen."

"I came to talk to y-" She stopped mid sentence and moved her leg infront of April's just as a hockey puck slammed into her calf. "Ouch!" She fell to her knee and rubbed it. "Ow ow ow, that's gonna bruise.." She hissed in pain before grabbing it and standing up. "Are you ok?" April asked and Kara nodded just as a boy wearing tight sleeved under shirt, grey shirt, and a hooded vest that looked to be covered in white paint and dirty jeans with a bandana on his head walks up to them, taking the puck from Kara's hand and dropping it back on the floor.

"Nice job stopping my puck like that. You've got some moves." Kara sighed and ignored him before looking at April. "April, please. I need to talk to y-"

"Hey, you could start with sorry." April said while holding her books to her chest.

"Sorry she got in the way. I mean," He turns to Kara but stops now that he had a good look at her he grins and leans on his hockey stick. "Hey, names Casey Jones."

Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hi." She turned her attention back to April and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from him. "What the, where are we going?"

"I need to talk to you about the guys." Kara started but stopped feeling April jerk her arm away from her. "No, I don't want anything to do with them anymore. They ruined my life and if you're going to side with them then I don't want anything to do with you either! We are no longer best friends, you got that!?" April yelled at her causing a few by standers to look at them

Kara's eyes widened at what April just said but she closed her eyes before opening them, the look in her eyes going cold causing April to look at her in surprise. Kara took a step toward her making April take a step back, Kara whispering to her.

"You know, for someone who shouldn't be here or alive..you have a funny way of showing gratitude to them for saving your life." She turned away, putting the hood on her head and walked away leaving April in the middle of the hall, speechless.

Mr. Rodriguez was looking for the new student and smiled when he found her but saw she had the hood on again. "Sorry, kid. Once more no hood.." When he pulled the hood off her head he stopped when she turned to look at him and saw she was crying. "What's.."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence for she put the hood back on and ran out the school, clutching her hoodie. She turned into an alley and leaned against the wall sliding to the ground and broke down, curled in a tight ball.

That night Kara wasn't up to going topside with the guys so she hung out at the lair and chatted with Sara inside Donnie's lab sitting backwards on his spiny chair. Sara looked down at Kara noticing her eyes were puffy and her nose was pink.

"What's wrong, sis?" Sara asked slithering through the cracks and floating beside Kara.

Kara looked away, turning the chair to the side to avoid contact, not wanting to say anything. Sara looked at her and sighed before moving in front of her.

"Kara, I know something is bothering you. I can feel it. Ever since you left last night you've been nothing but an emotional wreck..and I know why."

Kara sniffed and glanced over at her sister. "How can you tell?" She asked before looking down at the ground.

"I don't know what to call it but every time you feel sad, angry, or happy. I can feel it. Even when i'm over seas I can..feel your emotions. I guess you can call it a sister's intuition but I know you are sad not only from your expression..but I feel it here." Sara said while placing her hand over her heart.

Kara looked at her and laughed softly. "That's kinda corny." Making Sara laugh with her but nodded. "It's true and I know you do too so, once again, what's wrong?"

Kara sighed softly and turned to fully face her. "April doesn't want to be my friend anymore..she wants nothing to do with me.." She said burying her face in her arm.

Sara looked down at her and went to reach a hand out for comfort but remembering how she is she sighed heavily and moved her hand back to her side. "I know things are bad now but they will get better. Just give her some time."

Kara nodded but it didn't stop her from shedding a few tears.

Sara stared at her and closed her eyes, remembering Splinter's training.

_"It seems your emotions have some effect on your new mutant body." Splinter started while slowly pacing in front of her._

_She sighed in annoyance and looked down. "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about." She looked down confused more than ever and clenched her fist as questions run through her mind, the smoke around her starting to dance as she became angered. "This is all so confusing!"_

_Splinter noticed her body changing and closed his eyes. "Calm down, Sara, and look at yourself." He said in a calm tone. She looked down at her hands noticing the smoke around her was dancing like fire and blinked in surprise._

_She sighed softly and closed her eyes to calm herself before opening them again and seeing the smoke had lowered back to its normal state. "Wow.."_

_She looked up at him and he smiled in return. "Now, let's continue."_

Sara looked down at Kara and closed her eyes before hovering over Kara with her arms around her. _"I want to hug her. I want to comfort her...I want to be there for her.."_

Kara blinked in surprise feeling sudden weight on her back and looked up seeing Sara's body start to turn human again. She sat up and turned around, wrapping her arms around her sister and cried happy tears. "Sara, you're human again!"

Sara smiled softly and gently stroked the top of her head before giving her a gentle squeeze only to move away from her and change back. "Sorry sis, I don't have full control over it but..i'm getting the hang out it."

Kara smiles with excitement and wipes away her tears. "It's a start."

Kara looks over at the entrance seeing Donnie storming in muttering to himself and immediately working on a project he was doing. "Hey Don-"

"Ridiculous an-and they were swinging together. Swinging!"

Kara placed her hand on his shoulder making him yell in surprise and turn around. "Oh, Kara. You surprised me." "Who was swinging, Donnie?"

"April and some guy. She looked at him! She gave him 'that' look."like like this," She took a step back as his eyes widen and sparkle. "Um..that's great Donnie..but what does it matter to you? You've got me, remember?" She gave him a weak smile and he glanced over at Sara who shook her head and moved her arms down slowly telling him to cool it.

He sighed and stood up, holding Kara close. "Of course I do. Just seems she really is going to be gone forever.." She placed her hand to his cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb. "Everything will be ok..give her time." She kisses him on the lips before placing her forehead against his. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you around."

He nodded and kissed her once more before she left. "Bye Sara! See you tomorrow." Kara waved by to her sister before turning her attention back to Donnie, having a large, chesire like grin on her face.

"What?" His face turning red at her. "Oh, nothing. Loverboy." She laughed as his whole face turns an even darker red before he goes back to his project. Sara leaves to the livingroom to relax.

Kara decided to take the rooftops home thinking the breeze on the roofs would be able to cool her head. "Maybe I'm just over reacting. I mean, he said he doesn't have feelings for her..maybe its because she was their first human friend. Ugh, and of course I had to be knocked out.." She groans and hits her head on the side of a storage wall.

"Get it together, Kara! She's your friend...not anymore.." She sighs but stood up straight hearing screaming and runs over to the edge. "Tim?!"

She noticed Timothy grew arms and legs...and was speaking?! "That must be the device Donnie was working on earlier..but how did he grow arms and legs.." She asked aloud before following him by rooftop, hearing him shouting April's name. "He's going after April.."

She caught up with him and found he had them cornered in an alley way with the guy, knocked out. "Casey? Whatever, I don't care!" She thought and went to jump down and help but saw April fighting Tim off.

"Maybe she doesn't need my help.." She closed her eyes and went to turn away but saw him punch Casey, sending him flying and slap April away and onto the ground.

She put her gloves on and clenched her fists while Tim advanced and she jumped off the rooftop, grabbed hold of some pipes and pushed herself off the wall towards Tim, kicking him away.

She lands infront of April, in her fighting stance and glared daggers at Timothy. "Don't lay a finger on my friend!" She shouted in anger before charging.

April slowly sat up, shaking her head and looked over seeing Kara fighting The glob trying to protect her. She looked down remembering saying hurtful things to her and yet she still came to her rescue.

Kara knocked Timothy off his feet and she turned to April. "Run, get out of here now!"

April's eyes widened just as Timothy grabbed Kara from behind and squeezed her. "Leave...April..alone!" He shouts before throwing her into the wall, knocking her out.

He advances towards once more only to have Casey grab her on his bike and ride away with Timothy following after them.

"Kara, Kara wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes seeing Sara above her shaking her. "What? Kara groaned and sat up, holding her head. "Come on, we gotta save your friend."

"What're you talking about, she's not my friend.." Sara grinned, helping her up. "That didn't stop you before now come on." Kara blinked in surprise but followed after her anyways, knowing what she meant. _"Even if she doesn't think we're friends..she always will be to me.."_

"They're riding too fast I can't catch up!" Kara says through heavy pants as her legs begin to tire out and slow down. "Here, then I'll help you" Sara said and grabbed her arms, closing her eyes to concentrate her emotions and lifts her off the ground with ease, flying towards them and soon could see them not too far from them.

"Faster sara! I see them! I want you to do something for me" Kara started making Sara look down at her. "What?"

April gasped seeing Timothy starting to catch up to them slamming cars aside that were in his way and pressed her back against Casey's "For a big guy..thing. He's fast!"

"Let's see him outrun this!" Casey starts and hold up what's left of the pipe Timothy dissolved but blinked hearing a sudden shout

"Now, Sara!"

Sara throws Kara towards them slamming her body in its side, throwing him off balance and away from them, giving April and Casey time to flee. Kara lands perfectly on her feet and glares up at Timothy before standing up and resuming her fighting stance. "April..wait...be..good friend!"

"Not so fast barrel full of ugly!" Kara looked over seeing Mikey and Raph, a look of relief on her face. "Kara, you're bleeding!" Raph pointed out. She blinked in surprise and feels something wet on her forehead. Placing her hand to her forehead she looks at it and sure enough theres blood.

"We got this, dudette. Go back to the lair and patch yourself up." Kara sighs but smiles. "Fine, but you better not lose when i'm gone." She grins at them before giving them each a high five and left for the lair.

At April's place Casey was getting ready to leave. "So when's our next date?" Sara watches them in the shadows to make sure they were safe and smiled at them before shaking her head. _"Teenagers."_

She blinked hearing something in the alley next to her home and saw Timothy hiding as well. She narrowed her eyes as they began to glow and went to make a move but saw the boys intervene.

"Where do you think you're going, handsome? April's house?" She chuckled at Raph and tilted her head some. _"I kinda like him. He's got spunk." _

"Keep him in the alley! We can't let April's boyfriend see us!" Sara nodded in agreement with Leo but noticed Donnie giving Leo a frustrated look. _"Interesting.."_

"So another study session tomorrow?" April asked about to open the door.

"Possibility" Casey said with a grin before turning to leave, rolling his bike beside him. Sara's eyes widened noticing he was about to see the boys but luckily April stopped him.

"Wait! H-hold on!" April started.

"Hehe, I knew it. Something you want to say to me, red?"

"Yeah, you don't want to go down this way cause..um..toxic fumes!" Sara coughed softly into her hand to hide her chuckle. "Why don't you take this side street over here? You can get home a lot faster." She grabbed hold of his arm and turned him around the other way.

"Whatever you say, O'Neil. Later!" He said riding off.

April peeks into the alley from the side and saw the guys fighting Timothy. "I knew they had something to do with this. Just keep walking, April. I's not your problem."

"You might want to watch out for the trashcan" April suddenly heard and when she looked up she stepped back with a start seeing a trashcan coming at her before she turned around. "Who said that?!"

Sara closed her eyes and floated downards from the roof onto her doorsteps. April got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?!"

Sara smiled, her eyes still closed. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend." She said softly before opening her eyes revealing them to April, who gasped in surprise. "Kara's sister?! But..how!"

Sara looked up at the sky and closed her eyes recalling the scene in her memory. "Same thing that happened to your father I suppose. Protecting my loved one. You're not the only one suffering, April. Kara blames herself as well."

"Does she know they did it?" April asked, anger in her voice.

"Of course she does. " April looked at her in surprise before raising her voice. "And she is still with them?! After everything she has been through she still hangs around with them?! Doesn't she want her life back?!"

"What life?" April looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Her life is different from yours, April. She doesn't have any friends, doesn't go to school, doesn't get to have a normal life like you. She stays cooped up in her place..alone. You and the boys are her only friends. She already lost one...she doesn't want to lose them." She said gesturng to the boys in the alley.

April looked down in shame and touched her arm. "Then why did she save me? Why did she help me?"

Sara turned her head to April and smiled softly. "I think you know the answer to that." April squeezed her eyes shut and looked away not noticing Sara had moved closer til they were face to face.

"Listen, you have a right to be mad but they are working their butts off to find a cure for your father and I. So take as long as you need to get the anger and hate out but remember they care for you and are awaiting your return. They'll wait for you forever if they have to.." Sara flew away not realizing the guys had finished their fight and were listening in on their conversation but if April were to look they would be gone.

Master Splinter was putting the finishing touches on her head, wrapping up the wound. "Thank goodness you do not need stitches, my dear. My first aid only goes so far."

Kara had her eyes closed and let him concentrate. "It's ok, Master. I know you can handle it."

She heard the guys returned and smiled brightly and looked up at Master Splinter who nodded. "I am finished, you may go." She smiled more and left the dojo, running to the guys in a group hug. "So I assume you guys kicked butt?"

They all talked at once but Donnie just stared at her, seeing the bandages and grabbed her hand, taking her to the lab. "Donnie, what's wrong?" She blinked in surprise at his sudden action but blushed whenever he lifted her up on his table. "You got hurt again.." He said reaching up to touch the bandages sadness in his voice. She winced when his fingertip made contact but before he could move his hand away she took his hand and placed it against her cheek, closing her eyes from his touch.

"Donnie, I'm always going to get hurt. I'm just a human being but i'm not a fragile doll I can handle on my own..but I know I won't need to because you are by my side." He looked at her with hopefulness in his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her on her lips.

Fearing for her safety, Donnie and Master Splinter agreed to have her stay the night to make sure her head injury isn't too serious but..._"How can I sleep when the guys wont go to bed?!"_ She yells in her head as the guys watch their ridiculous anime show with the volume on high and them shouting.

She looks around making sure no one is watching her and slithers off the couch and towards the exit only to have Master Splinter catch her, holding her up like a cat. For some reason, this always made her feel small like a kid.

"Where do you think you're going, my dear?" Master Splinter asks Kara who had her arms crossed and was pouting. "No where..."

He chuckled and set her down. "Do not lie to me, my child" She sighs in defeat and turns around. "Going to bed.." She mumbles and decides to sleep in Donnie's room til they went to bed themselves but stopped, hearing Master Splinter talk to Donnie.

"How are you, my son?" Master Splinter asks softly giving Donnie a start. Donnie sighed and lowered his head. "Sensei, I created a monster who could of squashed the girl i'm totally into as well as April..How do you think I feel? Kara probably blames me..and I'll probably never see April again."

"April's decision to stay away is her own choice. We must let her come back in her own time."

"What if she never does?" Donnie asked quietly, sorrow written on his face.

"Never lose hope, Donatello. Besides." Splinter started, placing his hand on his sons shoulder. "You have someone who will never leave your side right now. Focus on the present and leave the future for tomorrow."

They both looked at Kara as she stretched and yawned softly before walking into Donnie's room. Donnie smiled softly and got up to follow her.

She was about to climb into bed when she heard the door open and saw Donnie at the doorway. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but he was already in front of her and planted a kiss on her lips. She blinked in surprise, blushing softly but closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him.

When they parted lips he looked at her with a soft smile, stroking her cheek and climbed into bed with her, holding her close til she fell asleep, kissing her cheek before dozing off himself. "Yeah, there's always hope.."


	32. Mikey Gets Shellacne

Kara walks out of Donnie's room stretching her arms over her head and letting out a loud yawn. Hearing the satisfying pop of herback and arm bones she smiles and scratches her messy bedhair head before looking over towards the kitchen hearing the guys being rowdy as always.

Shrugging her shoulders, she decides to go see what's up and walks into the kitchen in time to hear Donnie say, "Toast is done." and hit it with his staff towards Leo, who has a plate out to catch them but it breaks the plate and one of them lands in Leo's mouth. "Might be a little over done, Donnie."

She rubs her eyes, thinking she was still asleep, but when she was done nothing had changed. _"It's so lively..especially this early in the morning"_ A soft smile formed on her face as she watched them and slowly shook her head. _"It's so weird..but I like it."_

"Orange juice coming right up!" Turning her head towards Raph she watches him toss two oranges in the air and jump up stabbing his sais into them, making him look really cool and her face light up in awe, til he lands and the juice goes squirting everywhere except into the cups and ends up squirting Donnie in the eye.

She covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing watching Donnie run in circles around the kitchen, yelling, "It stings! It stings!" and run into Leo, who was making eggs, causing the frying pan to fly at and hit Raph, knocking him over.

When she saw him stand up with the eggs over his eyes and then fall onto his plastron she couldn't take it anymore and bursted into laughter causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look in her direction.

"Kara!" Leo and Raph shouted making Donnie jump up and look around, his eyesight blurry from the pain of being hit with the orange juice. "Where?!" All of them were blushing with embarrassment but Raph looked more frustrated than the others.

Laughing still, now holding her stomach, she opened one eye as her laughter subsided and she wiped away the tears that were coming.

"That was hilarious! Do you guys always make breakfast like this?" She looks around the kitchen just now noticing the smoke alarm beeping and walks over to turn off the stove.

"No, Mikey's the one who usually makes breakfast! What's the deal?! MIKEY! MIKEY, GET UP!"

She cringes at his tone and grabs a wet towelette and goes over to Donnie gently rubbing one of his eyes to get the juice out and soothe them, then the other, making him blush but smile at her tenderness and care.

"How come you guys didn't wake me up? I would of been happy to make you guys breakfast." She asked while setting the towel down. "I mean, no offense, but this place looks like a tornado hit in here."

"Yeah, I know. This place is a disaster.." Leo started getting a good look around.

"I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful sleeping." Donnie said while rubbing the back of his head, his blush getting darker.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Fine, but next time-"

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE?! I'M A MUTAAANT!"

"Uh..he's just realizing that now?"

She giggles at Leo's comment and looks towards the entrance seeing Mikey burst in with zits on his head. "Guys! Look at me! I'm covered in turtle zits!" Mikey yelled, pointing at his head

"Ew, gross!" "Ugh!" "Whoa.."

"Talk about shell achne. You look like a green chimichanga."

"If that wasn't what he smeared on his head.." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, Mikey, it's just part of being a teenager."

"Have you ever had them?"

"Heck no!"

"Hold up guys, I think this might be serious."

"Really? I'm sure if he just puts some ointment on it they'll go away. It'll be best to get rid of them now he probably just smothered pizza on his head." She crosses her arms over her chest watching Donnie take out his T-phone to run a scan on Mikey who had a look of worry on his face.

Sitting on Donnie's table while Donnie runs the scans on Mikey Kara yawns boredly while waiting for the end results.

"Ok, Mikey, the good news is these so called zits aren't going to hurt you and more importantly, they won't interfere with you making us breakfast."

Kara gives Donnie a stern look and a kick to his knee which she regretted since he was wearing knee pads and she was barefooted, still in her pajamas.

The guys watch her hold her foot in pain and roll off the table, Raph chuckling at her. She glares at him and kicks him in the calf making him yell in pain and hold his leg, falling onto his shell.

"Ahem!"

They both look over at Donnie who was looking at them before turning his attention back to Mikey.

"But the bad news is they'll continue to spread all over your body. Spreading and spreading and spreading and spreading.." With each spreading his voice would get deeper and creepy making Kara shudder.

"Then they'll disappear in a couple of hours, right?" Mikey laughs nervously, Donnie beginning to freak him out.

"No, and then your entire body will mutate into one, single, huge, giant, gargauine zit!"

Mikey's eyes widen as a scene plays in his mind and after a few seconds he finally snaps and grabs at his head, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While Mikey locked himself away in his room Kara decided to change into her day clothes and grabbed the clothes she had left and piled them in her backpack to wash.

Sara entered the room from under the door, her physical appearance starting to show. She yawned loudly and watched her sister. "Good morning, Kara."

"Oh, morning sis. Hope the guys didn't wake you up." She said while standing up, placing the straps around her shoulder not knowing the dvds of her fights fell from the pockets and onto the floor.

Sara chuckled and shook her head. "Heh, are you kidding? This morning was quiet compared to the others. Though Mikey seemed different today.."

"Oh, he has achne. Donnie thinks its serious but I think it's just puberty. I wonder if normal achne cream would work on him.."Kara thought a loud thinking of visiting the store some time today. "Anyways, how is the training going? You look like you're getting better at controlling your body." Kara said with a hopeful smile.

Sara nods and smiles in return, clenching her fist with determination. "I'm so close to figuring this out..I can feel it..I want to return to the surface and continue my work as soon as I can"

Kara nodded but had worry in her eyes imagining Sara returning to singing all over the country and traveling..._"I wouldn't be able to see her as often anymore...maybe not at all..."_ She shook her head and walked past her. "Well, better get started. The sooner the better."

Kara rushed out the room, Sara watching her and blinked seeing she had dropped something and leans over, focusing her concentration on her hand, picking it up and looks them over. "Huh..wonder what these are.."

"Mikey, come on! It's not as bad as you think and Raph promises not to make fun of you anymore."

"Is he still in there?" Kara asks while walking up to them.

Donnie sighs and nods his head. "Yeah, he won't come out no matter what we say."

Kara looks over at Raph as he tries to get Mikey to come out of his room.

"That's right. I'm sorry I called you crust muffin, and fungus face, and Godzitlla: King of the Pus Monsters. Now come on out here." He says while banging on the door.

"I wouldn't open the door for that either..anyways, I'm heading home. Need to do laundry and get a few things at the store. I'll be back." She kisses Donnie on the cheek and waves bye to the others. "Leave mikey alone, Raph!" She shouts while leaving.

Still in the room, Sara stares at the dvds in her hands pondering whether or not to look at them."Texas vs New York...Michigan vs New York...Washington vs New York..are these sports? Wait..why is this one red...?" She looks at the dvd with large, red lettering that just says "The Fighter" and curiousity gets the better of her.

Deciding to go see Donnie, thinking he'd know something about it she heads to the living room seeing the boys doing their own thing minus Mikey and shrugs. "Hey, Don-"

"Cool! Mikey brought his own pizza: His face!" Raph laughs at his joke which was making Mikey angry, slamming the pizza box he was hiding behind onto the floor.

"Ok ok, I'll stop now come and zit down." Raph bursts out in laughter once more. "Zit down! I crack myself up!"

"Raphael!"

Sara and everyone else turns their attention to Splinter.

"You should know better than to make fun of ones appearance. After all, how would the humans above react to yours?"

"..you're right Master Splinter. Sorry Mikey." Raph looked like he meant it which was good enough for her. She sets the dvds down and moves over to Mikey, sitting beside him.

"Ugh, just kick me out Master Splinter. I can't be a ninja when I look like a moldy pickle."

Sara looks down at Mikey, feeling sorry for him and wraps her arm around him, hugging him in a comforting way. _"He reminds me of a child..poor kid" _

"And why not? I do not let my appearance effect me."

"Well, yeah, cause old people never care how they look or smell."

Splinter gives him a serious look which makes Mikey nervous and whistle non chalantly. Sara smiles and stands up, feeling drained her body returns to its smokey form. She notices everyone looking at him and had a feeling he was hiding something.

"My son, I sense there is something you would like to tell us."

"What? No, not at all! Really, I didn't do anything!"

Everyone stares at him til the pressure was too much for him and he ended up breaking down.

"Ok ok! You got me!" Mikey started. Sara chuckled thinking to herself, _"That was easier than I thought."_

"I kinda um...sprinkled a little um..mutagen on my skin." He says while bringing out a jar of mutagen that was labeled and decorated with stickers. Sara's eyes widened at the jar while the others tower over him in anger.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING?! WHY?!" The brothers shout in unison at him.

"To become better! Cooler, you know? You guys treat me like I'm a big goofball all the time so I found this vile in Donnie's lab the label says it'll make you super cool."

"No, it says you're suppose to keep it super cooled as in temperature! This was a reject batch of retro-mutagen Mikey. It's dangerous!"

"Well you could of made it a little more clear!"

Donnie turns the jar over showing the other side had even more labels of 'danger' and 'do not touch' and what not.

"Still not that clear."

"Enough." Sara says in a stern tone causing everyone to look at her, the smoke around her starting to grow with her frustration. "This is no time to be arguing right now. We need to figure out a solution to this problem. Now."

Donnie nods and goes into his lab a long with Raph, Leo, and Splinter. Sara watches Mikey as he looks away in shame but she closes her eyes, calming herself, her body returning to normal. Nudging her head for him to come he walks up to her and they both head to the lab together.

"I like you, Mikey. Please be careful with your actions." She says to him before they enter the lab. Donnie begins the tests after taking a blood sample from Mikey.

Hearing the sound of a low 'beep' and Donnie saying "Oh no." She had a feeling there was bad news.

"Please tell me that's a good 'oh no'" Mikey says with a small, hopeful smile.

"It's a terrible 'oh no'. According to these blood tests the mutagen in your system is unstable. You only have three hours til-"

"Til what?! What'll happen to him?" Leo interrupts getting freaked out.

"In scientific terms: Go boom."

"I'm gonna explode!" Mikey yells, freaking out.

"Like a massive zit." Everyone makes a disgusted noise while Sara just scrunches her nose before looking over at Mikey with worry seeing him stumble backwards before falling to the floor.

"But now that I know what caused this I think I can engineer an antidote from the remaining sample."

Mikey pops right back up and hugs his brother. "Yes yes yes! I love you, man!"

"Eh eh, come on." Donnie says while trying to get Mikey off of him.

"Then you must start right away." Splinter joins into the conversation

"I'm just missing one key instrument though. A molecular centrifuge to mix the solution."

"No problem. Money is no object! Leo, can I borrow some cash?"

"I can help in that department." Sara joins in "But it'll take a couple days to receive it and by then it'll be too late." She says turning her attention to Mikey.

"The only place I've ever seen a molecular centrifuge is at TCRI."

"But we blew that place up when we took down the kraang what could be left?" Raph says, crossing his arms.

"Only one way to find out." Sara says before turning around to let them be. "Call Kara she may want to join you guys.

Kara was putting away her groceries she had gotten from the store and pulled out a bottle of achne cream, "Hopefully this works.." She says to herself before looking over towards the balcony seeing the knock on the door.

Nodding her head for them to enter she looks at Mikey and blinks. "Whoa...I don't think this will be enough.." She says before looking down at the bottle.

"Turns out you won't need it." Leo starts

"Yeah, turns out Mikey used some of my reject retro mutagen and now well..you get it."

She nods her head and sets the cream aside. "Oh well. Can you make a cure?" She leans against the bar table listening to his plan and smiles. "Sounds like fun. I'll tag along." She grabs her jacket and puts it on before following them out the balcony door and onwards to TCRI.

Once inside the building Kara uses her phone as a flashlight, having trouble seeing in the dark. "So what are we looking for again?" She asks while kicking a small pile of metal.

"A molecular centrifuge. I'll let you know what it is when you see it. Everybody spread out and start looking."

She nods and goes to the other side of the room to search. Not wanting to be here long for too many bad memories she searched as fast as she could.

"Is this a centerfudge?" Mikey asks while holding up a beaker.

"Centrifuge and no that's a beaker." Donnie says before continuing his search.

She ignores them and blinks thinking she had found it and smiled before starting to dig it out when she hears Leo tell them to "Shh, listen." She stops and stands up before moving closer to them.

"Do you hear that?" She closes her eyes, hearing a faint voice. She closes her eyes while stomping her foot creating a vibration through the room and sees a person coming there way. "Someones coming" She whispers before hiding with the guys, turning the flashlight off her phone.

"DNA Catalyst. Soon I will be able to create my own mutant army. Powerful, unstoppable!"

"Dorkster Blockhead?"

"It's Baxter Stockman! Ah, turtles. Here, now?"

She goes to come out of hiding but Donnie shakes his head, holding up his finger for her to wait a moment. She sighs in annoyance but agrees and stays hidden.

"He's got the centrifuge! Hand it over Storkman!"

Stockman drops his stuff but holds onto the centrifuge bringing it close to him. "Stockman and no I found it first. Mousers! Attack!"

"Ahhh! Don't let em pop me!" Mikey shouts while running away.

"Mini robot animals?" Kara mumbles to herself while watching them fight. She brings out her gloves and goes to join the action but her phone goes off, vibrating in her pants causing a few mousers to round the corner and growl at her. "Aw, great.." She mutters and grabs a kraang head before throwing it at one but sees it catch it and bite it to bits.

"Oh boy..nice robot.." She says while backing away slowly. They charge at her and she runs off, screaming. "Guys!"

"I'm coming, Kara!" Donnie shouts while attacking two more that were coming at him as he tries to help her.

One of them jumps at her but she quickly turns around and uses her taser causing it to fall over and malfunction but another one snatches it out of her hand and eats it. "Are you kidding! I just bought that!"

They continue to jump at her and she punches them away from her while trying to get away. Hearing glass shatter she looks up and sees Dogpound falling right above her. She yells in surprise and dives for the other side while the mousers run at her only to get stomped to the ground by Dogpound.

Sighing in relief she rushes to her feet and moves closer to the guys.

"Well, if it isn't weasley little Stinkman."

"Back off Dogpound. We found him first" Leo says, his sword pointed at him with his brothers behind him with their weapons out at him as well.

"Stinkman and the turtles? Ha, and I thought I was having a bad day." Kara sees him flexing his chest and she scrunches her nose. "Seriously?"

The guys and Dogpound begin to fight and she goes in to join but sees Stockman fleeing the scene. "He's got the centerfudge!" "Not yet you don't." She says and runs after him, grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him but sees Dogpound blocking the escape. "You're coming with me" Dogpound says before smacking Kara aside and grabbed Stockman.

She glares and jumps up, running after him beside Mikey but Dogpound punches a pillar and runs just as the top part of the exit begins to shatter and fall. Kara grabs Mikey and dives away in time but the exit ends up getting blocked off.

"Oh no. Guys, are you ok?" Mikey asks while trying to look for them in the rubble. "Thanks Mikey." "They're gone." "And they have the centerfuge!" "Centrifuge.." Donnie falls over and Kara rushes over to see if he's ok and helps him up, hugging him close, glad that he is alright.

They return to the lair sitting in the livingroom with the tv on but it was nothing but a blank screen with white noise along with Mikey's groaning. Kara kept her head down with her eyes closed seeing when Mikey got worse to the point the zits were breaking through his shell she feared if she looked at him she would vomit and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Punching the beanie bag Raph was sitting on he yelled in anger. "Ugh! I can't believe that fleabag beat us. I want a rematch."

"Easy, Raph. Focus on what's important. We need to get that centrifuge to cure Mikey."

"His zits are getting more unstable if any of them get popped it could cause a chain reaction. All on my zit popping diagram here." Kara and the guys walk up to the board and look from each stage of zitness, each getting grosser than the last causing Raph and Kara to cover their mouths. _"Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl..."_ Til finally, kaboom, the last picture showing Mikey exploding.

"What! So I pop either way?!"

"We just have to keep you safe. It's too dangerous to leave the lair."

"But I never got to visit a wax museum or learn pig latin or open up a mummies tomb where the mummy comes to life but he's so cool we form a hip hop group and travel around the world together in a gold UFO! I wanna do that.."

"Riight, listen Mikey, we're gonna get that centrifuge. We'll do whatever it takes to fix you."

"Wow, Raph! Thanks!" He goes to hug Raph but he moves and Mikey ends up falling to the floor.

"Ok! Dogpound and boxcar where could they be? The old city dump?"

"Nah, they turned it into a retirement home."

"The abandoned nuclear plant?"

"Now it's a nursery school."

_"Really? New York is suppose to be huge yet they couldn't find anywhere else to build those places? Just, wow.."_ Kara thinks to herself but blinks as Mikey jumps up beside her. _"Don't look at him don't look at him don't look at him..."_

"Oh! What about Baxter's old lab?"

"Why would Dogpound capture Dexter and take him to his old lab? It makes no sense."

"See! You guys never take me seriously!"

"Maybe they went to Bradford's dojo."

While the others agreed Kara leaned towards Mikey, keeping her eyes off of him, and whispered. "I agree with you on that. Let's go check it out."

Mikey smiles and they both sneak off while the others talk amongst themselves, not before grabbing Kara's backpack to carry the centrifuge in.

Kara and Mikey snuck into the lab and watch Dogpound, Fishface, and Stockman talk amongst themselves.

"I knew it." Mikey whispers to himself making Kara smile at him. "Proud of you, Mikey."

While Mikey lowers his nunchucks to grab at the centrifuge Kara cringes everytime he misses but smiles whenever he gets close. "Almost there.." Her smile widens, seeing how close he was to gett it, only for it to disappear when Dogpound grabs at it and pulls him down.

"Don't touch me! I'm highly contagious!" Mikey fake coughs while Kara puts her gloves on. "See? So how about I take that gadget and get out of your fur?" Dogpound slams his fist onto the table making Mikey jump back.

"I'd rather you stay. And people think I'm ugly! Watch Stinkman I want to tear this turtle apart myself!" Dogpound says before jumping over the table.

"Not if I can help it!" Kara shouts before jumping down from the ceiling and lands on his shoulder before pepperspraying his eyes and doing a backflip off of him while standing protectively in front of Mikey. "Hurt one zit on him and it'll be the last thing you ever do!...literally.." She mutters the last part to herself before getting into a fighting stance.

Dogpound whimpers and rubs his eyes in pain before his whimpers turn to growls and he charges her in anger. "No, get the centerfudge! Let me take care of Dogpound!"

"Are you sure, Mikey?" She asks, dodging his attack and jumping backwards to put space in between them. "Yeah, trust me!" She nodded and while Mikey distracted Dogpound she went to the centrifuge but was intervened by Fishface.

"We meet again pretty lady."

"Pfft, like your sweet talk is gonna work on me now. Yeah, your voice may still be sexy but you're still just a fish." Kara grins seeing this anger him and they begin to fight.

She blocks one of his kicks and quickly grabs his leg before doing a spin throw to the other side of the room. Taking this opportunity she runs for the centrifuge but stops hearing Mikey yell, "Dogpound don't!" and looks up to see Mikey holding onto a splitting board with Dogpound holding onto his leg over the pod of mutagen.

"Hold on, Mikey I'm coming!" She shouts frantically while searching for a way to get to the roof but couldn't find any. Cursing in her mind she looks up in time to see Dogpound fall into the pod, not knowing Fishface had walked up beside her to watch, and looked up seeing Mikey safe and sound.

Sighing in relief, she walks over to the table and places her hands on the centrifuge but jumps back as Dogpound jumps out of the pod looking like a malnourished werewolf with spikes. "Oh boy..."

While everyone was distracted she quickly pulled her backpack off and snuck it inside before putting it back on. She saw Dogpound 2.0 creeping towards Mikey while trailing his claws on the side of the pod and went to go help but, as always, Fishface intervened.

"Hey, maybe we should throw you into the mutagen and see what Fishface 2.0 looks like. Maybe you'll grow actual legs!" He growls at her and brings out his knife before charging while trying to slice her up.

She was able to evade every attack but glanced over seeing Dogpound 2.0 about to strike Mikey down but sees a sai flying at him and Raph saying, "Get away from my brother!" before kicking him away. She sighs in relief and ducks down, evading a kick before jumping backwards, moving towards Leo, Donnie, and Mikey.

"Hey, guys! Thought you'd miss the OH MY GOSH! IT'S GOTTEN WORSE!" She yells, pointing at Mikey whose eyes were almost covered with the zits. She covered her mouth and turns out thinking she was about to vomit.

"Oh, hey guys" Mikey says non chalantly before Leo turned to him pretty ticked off. "You're lucky we noticed you were gone in time, Mikey."

"Even luckier I knew you'd come here. What were you thinking?!" Fishface kick dives at Raph before anyone could get an answer and Dogpound 2.0 strikes at them making them scatter to dodge his attack.

"So what happened to Dogpound?"

"Haa! He got double mutated now I call him 'Rahzaar'"

"Huh..that is not a bad name..better than Dogpound 2.0" Kara says aloud before being rudely interrupted by Rahzaar roaring at them.

Leo attacks Rahzaar from above only for him to dodge and pick up Leo, punching him hard enough for him to go flying smack into the wall. Donnie spins his staff around ready to strike but Rahzaar grabs him by the head and uses him to smack Raph with, who was attacking from above as well, and into the wall before tossing Donnie aside.

She jumps up on his back, locking her arms around his neck, trying to put him in a sleeper hold but he throws himself around trying to get her off of him. He reaches behind him, grabbing at her back and tries to pull her off only for his claws to dig into her sides. She lets out a short but loud yell but refuses to let go, squeezing tighter.

She notices him running backwards to the wall and remembered the centrifuge in her backpack before she lifted her legs up, pressing them into the wall and used all her strength to keep from bending under the pressure til she pushed forward with all her might causing them to roll forward and she swung herself around Rahzaar so that when they landed she had him on a wresting hold.

"Ha!" She shouted victorious but it turned into a shout of pain when she felt a laser graze her skin. She looked up just in time to see the robot animals come out and groaned. "Worst. Timing. Ever!"

While she was distracted he pushed himself up causing her to lose her grip before grabbing her face and throwing her to the mousers. She yelled in surprise before running behind Donnie and Leo. "You guys can handle them!"

'Great, more mousers!" Donnie says just as Leo and him attack

"Seriously? You can take on mutants and the kraang but can't handle mousers?!" Leo asks while slicing one up.

"Hey! Those have lazers and teeth! You can't complain cause you have long range weapons! I just have my gloves that are for hand to hand combat! Where are their hands, Leo?! Besides they're too short for me to attack without getting bit at!"

She hears Mikey yelling something but couldn't make it all out before watching Rahzaar jump at him before Mikey fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Uh..not good not good." She heard Mikey say before looking around and spotting the electrical wire leading to the pod. "Ah, I just sorta had an idea."

"I'm coming, Mikey." She says before running to help him with Rahzaar. "Wait! Leave this to me!" Before she could say anything she looked at him, seeing the confident smile on his zit covered face and nodded before stepping backwards.

"Here boy! Good dog!" Mikey shouts at Rahzaar, antagonizing him to hit him and when he goes to strike Mikey dodges and his claws go right into the electrical wire causing it to malfuntion and electricute him.

"Yeah! You just got shell shocked, son!"

"Everyone to higher ground, now!" Donnie says before picking Kara up, after putting away his weapon, and jumped to the ceiling bars along with his brothers. He sets her down and takes his weapon out again, slamming his staff into the emergency fire alarms making it pour water on them and when electricty surged through Rahzaar again it created a reaction causing the others to get electricuted as well the mousers exploding completely.

"Dude, i'm about the pop and I think we destroyed the centerfuge!"

"Eh, I wouldn't pop so soon just yet." Kara said before pulling her backpack off and taking out the centrifuge. "Tah-dah!" Mikey smiles brightly before she puts it away and Donnie picks her up leaving the scene.

After a couple of minutes Donnie had finished the antidote and was pouring it onto some facial pads."Antidotes ready, Mikey!"

_"Oh, thank god. I wasn't sure how long I'd last without puking!"_

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Mikey says excitedly while gathering the pads together and rubbing it all over himself, his brothers watching. "Did you have to put the antidote on those achne pads?"

"No, but it is hilarious." Kara snickers at his idea and after a couple minutes looks up to see Mikey as good as new. She sighs in relief and smiles, seeing him excited about being himself again.

She looks over at the door seeing Master Splinter and Sara, looking more human than before, making her smile brighten.

"I'm happy with your resolve, Michelangelo. You thought you needed to improve yourself but you had everything that you needed inside. In here." Master Splinter says while walking up to him and pointing at his chest.

Mikey smiles up at his Sensei before turning around and giving his brother's a smug look. "See guys. Who was right about Baxter's secret hide out? Huh? Me. Yup"

"You had no clue." Leo says to him, smiling.

"Oh no, Mikey, you..have a zit forming on the end of your nose!"

"Are you kidding me?! NOOOOO! WHYYYY?!" Mikey looks at his nose and feels on his head but doesn't see or feel anything and looks over at his brothers seeing them laughing at him.

"Donnie I'm gonna rAHHHHHH!" Mikey jumps on his brothers and they begin to wrestle making Sara and Kara laugh at them before Kara leaves but not without using the restroom first.

Sara stops the wrestling and looks to Donnie. "Hey, Donnie do you have a dvd player?"

"Yeah, why?" He asks while Sara helps him to his feet.

"These dvds fell from her backpack and I wanted to see what they were" She hands them to her as the guys crowd around Donnie to see what they were.

"Texas vs New York?" Raph reads one.

"Washington vs New York?" Leo adds in.

"The fighter? Huh, wonder why this one is red." Mikey adds in while Donnie thought about it and blinked in realization. "Maybe it's footage of Kara fighting. She did say she is a kickboxer."

"Oh! I wanna see!" Mikey yells before taking one and running to the livingroom and putting the "Texas vs New York" in first.

They watched with anticipation and awe at her moves.

"Wow! I knew she was good but this is incredible!" Raph says with a grin on his face

"She moves with such grace.." Donnie says smiling while watching her. Sara grins while watching her sister and picks up the one that says "The Fighter" and hands it to Mikey. "Here, this one next."

Mikey nods and puts it in the DVD player before pushing play as the fight that almost ended her career played they guys faces turning from amazed to horror seeing her getting beat up Donnie's face twisting as he remembers the night she saw them and looked barely recognizable.

Everyone looks over hearing Kara coming from the bathroom. "Woo, no more deep dish for me.." She mumbles to herself before looking up at everyone noticing their horrified faces. "What's wrong every..." She looks up at the TV and stops seeing the fight and looks over towards Sara who turns her head away.

"...Where did you get this?"


	33. Target April O'Neil

"I don't want you fighting anymore." Sara said sternly with her arms crossed over her chest looking right at Kara with a angry yet calm expression.

"No, I'm not going to! This is my passion! What happened to fighting for what you're passionate about?!" Kara yelled at Sara while the guys and Master Splinter watched in the livingroom, staying where they were at for fear they would get caught in the arguing.

"Not when it will get you killed!" Sara shouted at her.

"I beat him, didn't I? I'm not gonna stop just cause of one psycho guy! I'm gonna keep doing what I love and you're not going to stop me." Kara said now standing close to Sara's face, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I am the oldest and I say-"

"Say what?! You were never there for me anyways! You were never there when I did need you. Now that I don't you want to suddenly be there?! Well, tough! I've been doing fine on my own...so why don't you do what you're best at and leave.."

Sara looked at Kara in shock, feeling as though she was stabbed in the heart by her words. Kara blinked in surprise at what she said and turned away before running out the lair. Sara reached her hand out to stop her but Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leave her be. She needs to calm her mind."

"She is right though..I was never there for her..I should be now."

Kara was walking the streets with her head low going over the conversation in her head. She gritted her teeth at the hurtful things she had said to her sister but sighed knowing she had meant every word. She sighed a little louder and looked up at the sky. "I need to do something to get my mind off it.." She said to herself before looking over seeing a hokey rink and grinned. "That'll work."

She walks inside heading to the wall surrounding the rink and saw none other than the flirty kid from April's school. "Oh boy.." Deciding to be friendly she walks over towards the entrance to the rink and sits on the wall. "So I find the hockey boy in it's natural habitat." Kara says out loud getting his attention.

"Hey, Red's friend, right?" Casey Jones says while leaning against his hockey stick. Kara shrugs her shoulders thinking he was talking about April since she's the only redhead she knows while looking around the area. "Something like that, I guess. Name's Kara."

"Casey Jones. I don't see you around school after that day playing hookie I see." Casey Jones grins showing three of his front teeth were missing but she shakes her head but before she could answer him she hears the doors open and sees April walking in. Kara ducks her head and looks away wishing she could turn invisible now.

"Haha, hey, Red. We were just talking about you. " He says while skating over to her.

"With who?" April looks over noticing Kara and her face has a look of surprise on it. Kara rubs the back of her head and jumps off the wall. "I-I should leave..wouldn't want to make things awkward here.." Kara walks past April, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact with April but blinks in surprise feeling something grab her wrist.

"No, wait..you don't have to go..you can stay." Hearing her soft tone Kara turns her head and looks down at her hand seeing April's wrapped around her wrist and she slowly brings her gaze up to April's face seeing a small, nervous smile.

Standing there in silence for who knows how long the only thing Kara was able to do was nod and decided to sit down on the bleachers close enough to hear what they were saying but far enough to give them their space.

"Is this a study session again?" Casey Jones sighs while leaning forward against his hockey stick some more.

"No, I'm just..here to hang out." Leaning against the wall to get comfortable April gives him a small smile.

"With the infamous Casey Jones?" He asks coolly skating in a small circle.

"Unless you only like me for my trigonometry." April says jokingly with another smile

"So what's your deal? I never see you hanging out with anybody not even her. Antisocial much?" Kara's eyes widen when he mentioned her and she clenched her fist feeling the need to hide under a rock forever but her mind told her to stay and hear what she had to say and her mind won over her body. _"Ugh, I really hate myself sometimes.."_

"Not really..I had five really close friends..I don't talk to them anymore..much." April glanced towards Kara before closing her eyes and lowering her head in sadness.

Casey Jones looks over at Kara who was hugging her knees then down at April looking like he was in deep thought before going back to his skating.

"It happens. Me and my best friend, Nick, were up against Tromatown in last years playoffs, right." He starts off while dropping a hockey puck and hitting it into the goal. "He came up behind me just as I was about to sink the winning goal and wham! Smacked his helmet straight off. Swollen face, split lip..my best friend since second grade..never spoke to me again."

Kara looked down listening to his story and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry.." she whispered quietly.

"But..it's not like you meant it." April said trying to cheer him up.

"Right..some stuff is just beyond our control."

Kara leaned her head back rethinking the last thing he said not paying attention to him leaving or April looking at her T-phone til she jumps out of her skin hearing something crash into the rink from the ceiling. She presses her hand to her heart and feels relieved to feel it beating before looking over and seeing Footbots.

"Foot soldiers?!" April says aloud just as they run at her to attack. Kara jumps to her feet while putting her gloves on seeing April blocking and evading their attacks she takes this opportunity to help and does a jump kick on one of the footbots, kicking it in the rink before turning around and upper cutting another. "Careful, April..these aren't normal foot soldiers. They're robots now. They can copy any form of fighting style.."

Kara blinks in surprise as the one she upper cutted charges in and she pushes April into the rink for safety but groans remembering the other one. "Sorry!" She shouts while evading an attack from the footbot and jumps into the rink as well. She loses her footing but quickly gains it back and grins. "Thank you, auntie, for living in Michigan!"

She looks up watching the footbots struggle with their balance as well but gains it back just like her. "Great..forgot about that." She quickly slides infront of April and got into a fighting stance just as the footbots skated towards them.

"Yo! If there's one thing Casey Jones has..it's cracker-jack timing." Kara looks over at him seeing a smirk on his face.

"Casey, run!" She hears April say but instead of heeding her warning he jumps over the wall, saying, "What? So you guys can have all the fun?"

"Yeah, cause that's what this is..fun!" Kara shouts sarcastically while doing a punch combo in the gut then the face, knocking it back a couple inches. She hears Casey hit a puck and looks up in time to see two of them instead of one and they both hit the footbots right in the forehead. "Hmm, impressive." She said while grinning at Casey Jones.

"I got em, you go!" Casey Jones shouts while dropping a few more. April takes this opportunity to hit one of them with her fan. "No, I got them, you go!" She said before ducking down just as it attacks her

"Or, and just putting this out there.." Kara starts while grabbing the other footbots head and bringing it down, slamming her knee into it a couple times before dropping it. "you both go!"

She blinks in surprise at how well Casey Jones was handling himself and was quite impressed with his moves. She went to move when one of them pulled him down but saw April throw the weapon at it and smiled some.

"Heh, you got some rink rage, Red."

"Heh, you should see me play ping pong." April said confidently making Kara smile more and turned to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder. "You've got some impressive skills there, Kara." She looked at him in surprise seeing close he was to her and her cheeks felt warm. She quickly looked away but let out a soft chuckle. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Casey Jones looked at her before grinning and nodded. "I see that. So, do you owe these guys money or something?" Casey Jones asked April just as four more came into view.

"Or something. Casey, just go I didn't mean to get you into this." Kara heard April say while she slide towards them with her arms out and bend backwards sliding under them from between their legs, bringing them down. She pushed herself up and grinned, doing a little twirl. "Ha, I'd say that was a perfect strike."

Her grin fell just as soon as they got up and she groaned in annoyance but looked up to see Casey Jones jumping at them with his hockey stick raised above his head shouting something she couldn't understand. She chuckled at his recklessness yet was still impressed before turning her attention to April in time to see her running off, two footbots after her.

"Hey, Casey Jones, Can I trust you to stay alive?" Kara turned to look at him with a grin on her face. He grinned at her in return before reaching for another hockey stick

"Ha, Casey Jones has got this one in the bag." He said while skating back into action. Kara's grin turned to a smile before she ran off after April to protect her. She ran after her as fast as she could and found her just in time to see her climbing a fire escape onto the roofs.

Not finding a way up to the roofs she decided to follow after her below ground but stopped noticing a few kunai knives stuck in the wall and grabbed two of them incase she needed a weapon before hiding them in the straps of her belt behind her back while continuing after April.

Kara saw that April was back on the ground and looked like she was about to get caught. "Well not on my watch.." She said to herself before sneaking up on one of them while bringing the kunai knife out and jumped on it, ramming the knife in it's throat and slicing the head off before fighting it out with the other two.

She would duck and dodge their weapons while cutting each off with the knife before all that was left was the regular robot. She grinned and put away the knife before bringing her gloved fists up. "Heh, not so tough without your toys, huh? Luckily for you I can manage." She charged and fought them using her kickboxing style but soon they adjusted to her style and soon she was struggling once more. She glanced back at April to see if she had escaped but instead she was on the T-phone and had a feeling she was calling Donnie.

She glared at the footbots, clenching her fists before she jumped at one of them, pounding her fists into it's face causing it to rip and tear and eventually malfunction before turning on the other one and fighting just like she did in the rink but without using her other senses. _"I can take care of myself..I can handle myself..I can fight on my own! I'll show you guys just how strong I am!"_

She heard April scream and turned around in time to see her being chased by a different footbot and ran after them.

They all ended up at the park where five more were waiting for her. She narrowed her eyes just as April brought out her weapon but before they could attack Kara used the swingset to launch herself in the air and land squarely on a footbots head, crushing it with her weight and help from gravity. She jumped off the bot, landing beside April and got into a fighting stance.

April looked over at her with a smile on her face but noticed something odd about Kara's expression it seemed dark and angry. April closed her eyes sensing hate and malice from her before she charged at the footbots, attacking them with everything she had. April shook her head and went to join the fight but another footbot snuck behind her, holding her from behind and just as one more footbot was about to take her out Donnie appeared stabbing the spear end into it and finishing off what was left of them.

Kara looked down at the three she had beaten and blinked hearing April shout Donnie's name and looked over to see him talking to April. Her face seemed to relax and a smile appeared seeing him but she heard the sound of something flying through the air and saw a ninja star hit Donnie's staff.

She followed the trail and none other than Karai appeared along with four more footbots.

"Well, I was hoping for all the turtles to see this but I guess ones good enough. Your rat master took away someone I cared about so I'm returning the favor."

Kara stood in front of Donnie and April clenching her fists and raising them in her fighting stance. "Sorry, but if you want to do that then you'll have to deal with me first." She said, the dark feeling returning again.

Karai smirked at her while twirling her weapon in an intimidating way. "Hah, I admit you've got some moves but I've had years of training." She said in a mocking tone before getting in a fighting stance. "You wouldn't last a minute fighting me."

"Wow, you sure do like to talk."

"Kara, I'll fight her I'm much more skilled in the" Before he could finish his sentence she turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. A soft gasp escaped his lips for he was able to see the anger and darkness in her eyes for a sec before it went away. She gave him a soft smile before it turned to a playful grin. "Please, trust me." He nodded his head and she turned her attention back to Karai, a grin on her face.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, you talk too much. I'll make this simple..you don't know who I am or what i'm capable of..and that's dangerous for you." She motioned for her to come at her before Karai glared at her and charged, the footbots running at Donnie and April.

When Karai went to swing her weapon Kara brought out the kunai knife and blocked with one hand. She blinked in surprise at how strong and sterdy it was before she moved her other hand behind her and got the other knife out and sliced the weapon in half before jumping backwards to avoid the sharp end that fell. "Wow, these things are pretty handy." Kara smiled while tossing one in the air only to forget it's a sharp object and cut her hand with it. "Ouch.." She drops one before putting the other one away seeing Karai was unarmed and charged at her, jabbing her twice in the stomach then in the shoulder before punching her across the face, sending her falling onto the floor.

Karai looked up just as Kara stood above her, ready to attack with Donnie and April beside her. Kara blinked hearing something that sounded like thunder yet saw no storm clouds in the sky except for a huge suit of armor with rocket shoes..._"A suit of armor with rocket shoes?!"_ Kara looked over noticing it sort of resembled Bradford's old suit and blinked at it.

Taking this opportunity Karai jumped up and out of their path making Kara grunt in anger but Donnie moved his arm protectively in front of Kara making her blush with a smile on her face.

"Um..Donnie..I'm thinking retreat."

"Like my new little toy? Robot! Eliminate the girl." Donnie immediately charges the robot but it tosses him aside like nothing and pulls out a glowling whip, using it to grab April and bring her close to it.

"System override: do not destroy April O'Neil. Capture for the kraang."

"Psh, yeah right." Kara said just as she snuck around and jumped on its back stabbing the knife into it's shoulder only for it to break. "What the, you're useless!" She shouted at the knife before tossing it aside but blinked in surprise as Karai slices the rocket shoes off the soles of its feet making him drop April but she was still on his back. "Now why didn't I think of that.." She muttered to herself before the robot grabs her from off its back and drops her on her butt before walking up to Karai.

"Threat detected. Eliminate threat."

Donnie walks up to Kara and holds out a hand to her and she takes it with a smile before hugging him and walking to April, both of them helping her to her feet. "You ok?" He asks her.

"For once I'm actually glad the kraang wanna kidnap me."

Kara chuckles at her but looks over hearing Karai yell in pain and see the robot turn its attention to them. Kara and Donnie get into a fighting stance but before they could attack the Shellraiser comes into view, throwing it against the wall, and Mikey shoots manhole covers at it.

She watches the robot grab Mikey with its whip and throw him aside before running to the Shellraiser and flipping it over on it's side as if it was a light piece of furniture. "What the!? It's like the Hulk with a ninja suit!" Kara says flipping out at its strength.

"Dude! I so want plasma chuks! Donnie, can you hook a turtle up?!"

"I'd be scared to be around you then.." Kara looks up and watches the robot rip a footbot apart and gulped. "That's gotta hurt."

"Guys! I think I know how we can take that thing down."

"Oh, are you on this team?" Raph asks sarcastically while pushing past him.

"Yeah, way to ditch us dude." Leo adds in, following after Raph.

While they go after it Kara sneaks beside April and gently grabs her arm. "Come one, while they handle it I'll get you to gah!" Kara was grabbed from behind by Karai, her arm being twisted behind her back before being pushed forward then kicked to the side.

"I don't need that stupid robot to finish you. Hi-yah!" Karai runs at April just as Kara stood up, holding her arm and saw Leo help April. She nodded and popped her shoulder before going to help the others with the robot who just squeezed a footbots neck so hard its head popped off like a cork. "So uh..what's the plan Donnie.."

"Distract it." Kara grin at him and nods. "That I can do!"

They all charge at it, Raph and Mikey going for it's hands and she grabs the kunai knife that wasn't far from her and goes to stab it in the chest area but suddenly the robot spins out of control with Raph and Mikey still holding onto it, Kara being pushed off the ground by Raph as she holds on for dear life to him as they spin out of control, all of them yelling and getting dizzy before they get tossed off with her still holding onto Raph.

She lets go, moving onto her back swirls still in her eyes as the world spins around. "Ugh, I think i'm gonna..hurl.." She said just as her cheeks puff up.

By the time Kara was back to herself the robot was destroyed and Karai gone. Donnie walks up to her and helps her to her feet before leading her to Leo and April.

"That wasn't too difficult." April said out of breath.

"Just like old times, right?" Kara said with a smile but blinked before her eyes turned sad. April looked at her and gave her a smile. "Thanks guys, I just want to say..oh my gosh! I forgot about Casey!"

"That's what she wanted to say?" Donnie asked a loud with confusion. Kara laughed before putting her arms around the guys. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure April can handle herself now."

"Kara, you're hurt" Leo says while holding her hand out showing it had stopped bleeding but was getting dirty. "Oh yeah, it was my fault."

"We better get it cleaned before it gets infected." Kara nods and smiles watching the guys flip the Shellraiser back over and got inside to drive back to the lair.

A lone figure stood on the rooftop watching the whole scenario. It watched the Shellraiser drive off before it closed its eyes, it's body changing into smoke before flying off.

"Ow, ow ow! I get it, ow! That burns and stings...it stings and burns!" Kara shouts in pain sitting on the table in Donnie's lab while he pours disinfectant on it to clean the wound. "Well, you should of at least covered the wound before continuing on or it wouldn't be this painful." He said while beginning to wrap her hand. After he was done he moved her hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss. "There, now how's that feel?"

She smiled at him and leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "Much better, thank you." He helped her off the table and walked to the livingroom with her to watch TV with the others.

Kara noticed Sara walking into the lair and wondered where she'd been off to. "Kara, I need to talk to you." Kara was reluctant at first but sighed and got up, walking into the dojo with her for some privacy. As soon as she closed the door she opened her mouth and spoke. "If this is about me quitting kickboxing my answer is still no. It has made me what I am today and I refuse to give up on it."

"I saw you."

"What?" Kara blinked at her curiously.

"I saw you fighting with the robots and ninjas...it's one thing to watch you almost get killed on a DVD but to see you fighting live..in person..it's even more dangerous! But! But..I know I wasn't there when I needed to be and..it scares me what you're capable of..I just don't want to lose you. I love you, Kara..please don't forget that."

Kara looked at her sister and smiled softly and shook her head before hugging her tightly, able to feel her body as she hugs back. "I won't stop you..I can't..I'll be leaving back to Michigan soon. I'm nervous to return back to my life.."

"I know you can do it. You're a Sharper, remember?" Sara chuckles at her sister before opening the door and seeing April. Kara's eyes brighten up seeing her best friend and runs up to her but stops not wanting to scare her or anything. April laughs and holds out her arms, hugging her tightly making Kara's eyes widen with joy. April noticed the angry feeling leave her like weight off her shoulders and she felt relieved.

Mikey pulled April aside to offer her a slice of pizza. Kara shook her head and stood beside Donnie, who also noticed the feeling was gone. She smiled up at him and held onto his arm while laying her head against his shoulder. "It's good to have her back, huh?"

"I agree." He said while a soft smile while laying his head gently against hers while Master Splinter speaks to April. Soon, April goes over to them and pulls them into a group hug, gently squeezing them. "Thank you guys for not giving up on me.." She whispers quietly as if she was close to tears. Kara smiles and hugs her back. "Never.."


	34. Slash and Destroy

It was around six in the morning when Kara ran inside an abandoned building, out of breath. "I'm not too late am I?" She asks and sighs in relief seeing the guys, and April around Sara to wish her a goodbye.

Kara walks up to them just as Mikey was talking to her. "Will we ever see you again?" He asks while hugging her tightly around the waist. Sara laughed softly and patted his head. "Of course, I'll come by whenever I can. I promise." She said making Mikey happy and squeeze tighter before he steps back.

"Who knew we would make friends with a celebrity." Raph says with a grin. "Yeah, not bad for a couple of mutant turtles." Leo agrees with him.

She looks over noticing Kara and smiles giving her a hug. "I'm happy I won't have to worry about you so much. You really have grown..I am proud of you."

Donnie walks up to her with a small smile on his face. "I promise I will find a cure for you, Sara."

"No need to worry about me, Donnie. I am getting use to my powers and I've grown to like them." She said with a smile and kissed each of the turtles heads making them blush, Mikey fainting in the process.

Sara walks up to April and smiles at her. "Please take care of my sister..she hasn't fully matured yet like you are so watch over her." She whispers the last part to April with a playful wink making April smile and nod before Sara moves over to her things.

"We can drive you to airport with the Shellraiser." Leo says but Sara shakes her head. "Its too far out of town and I wouldn't want to risk you guys getting seen. I'll hail myself a cab though." She said while picking up a duffel bag and a rolling travel bag. She stops at the front of the entrance and looks back at them giving them a wave before leaving.

Kara watches her go a hint of sadness crossing her face but feels an arm wrap around her and looks up to see Donnie and smiles.

"Well, I better return home and get what rest I can til school starts." April says with a yawn before waving bye to them and leaving.

Kara yawns as well feeling the tiredness take over. "Sleep sounds good."

"Oh no you don't since you're up you can help me with some stuff around the lab til we have to train."

"But..." Kara turns around to run off but forgets Donnie still had his arm around her and stops her, picking her up and over his shoulder as they all leave to the Shellraiser. Kara kicking her legs. "Nooo! My bed calls to me! I must heed its call!" Mikey and the others laugh at her as they all get inside the Shellraiser and drive off back to the lair.

-Back at the lair-

"Ugh..we've been at this for seven hours! When can we take a break." Kara asks laying back against the rolling chair, limp, pushing herself across the lab while passing Metalhead.

"While your over there can you hand me the blue beaker?" Donnie asks not taking his eyes off the project at hand. She sighs and grabs it from off the shelf and rolls herself back to him, handing it to him. "Thanks."

The sound of her stomach gurgling and groaning wakes her up realizing she hadn't eaten and sits up. "I'm going to the kitchen to grab a bite. Want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Atleast something to drink. We've been in here for awhile now and you haven't eaten. Your body needs energy and you get that energy from food. I'll just make you a sandwich and some ice cold tea, how about that? We can share it."

He sighs but nods with a smile. "Alright, fine." "Good." She grins triumphantly before kissing his cheek and leaves. "Oh, cut off the crust!" He shouts. "Fine!" She shouts back making him smile more before going back to work.

She hums to herself making two sandwiches for her and one for him, cutting the crust off his and eating it, can't waste right? She pours two glasses of tea for them but jumps, spilling some tea on the counter hearing Raph yell, "Mikey!" She groans and cleans up her mess before walking to the living room to see what's up.

"Dude, those things are like twenty years old. They're not exactly modern."

"They're vintage. It took me six years to collect them. Six years."

"Chillax bro, I'll clean it for ya." Kara blinked when she saw Mikey licking it and shook her head. She walks up beside Spike when Raph set him down and winced when Raph hit Mikey over the head with the magazine. She looked down at Spike and sighed. "They're at it again aren't they?" He looked up at her and blinked before she petted his head. "I'll take that as a yes"

"It's just stuff, Raph, meager possessions." Leo said still playing his game.

Kara noticed Mikey's upset look and felt sorry for him but also knew Raph had a point.

"What about your precious comic book collection, huh? You always stick up for Mikey try seeing my point of view for once!"

"I get it. I just think, like Master Splinter says, material possessions are fleeting."

Kara flinched when Raph pushed the arcade game and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Enough! I'm tired of you three! You're always messing up and I gotta pay for it!" Raph said while throwing his magazine down. Kara went to place her hand on his shoulder but he shoved it off and went over to practice dummy to let out some steam.

"Think we should go cheer him up? You and me?" Kara said with a grin on her face looking down at Spike. He had a smile on his face and blinked. "I'll take that as a yes." She said while laughing and bent down to pick him up but froze hearing a strange sound and suddenly fireworks shot out from the lab going every direction. She ducked down one barely missing her head. "Phew!"

She heard Raph shout out Spike's name and saw one coming their way. She grabbed Spike, holding him to her chest and dodge rolled out of the way in time, the crate he was on exploding. "Well..if that didn't wake me up I don't know what will.." She said to Spike but blinked when Raph came over and picked him up to see if he was ok, talking softly to him.

"Oh, geez, Raph. I'm fine thank you for taking concern for me." "Oh, no problem, Kara, what're friends for." Kara said imitating Raph's voice while standing up, dusting herself off.

She heard a cough and looked over just as Donnie walking out with his goggles still on. "Wow, I did not see that one coming. Everyone ok?"

"What're you crazy? No! We're not ok!" She heard Raph yell out loud.

"What happened here?!" She turned around seeing Master Splinter come into view and sighed, opening her mouth to explain but Raph beat her to it.

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Splinter, Donnie almost blew us up. Again! What's worse he almost blew up Spike!"

"No, I'm fine, reaally." Kara said sarcastically while popping her back.

"Raph, dude, I'm really sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time. Until the mad scientist gets his act together I'm holding this for safe keeping." Kara blinked in surprise when he brought out the tank of mutagen and stepped in front of him. "Whoa, Raph, no need to go that far. It was just an accident. He needs that to find a cure!"

"I don't care he needs to learn to be more careful!"

"Are you forgetting something? I saved Spike! I could of been blown up as well does that not concern you at all?!"

Donnie stared at her in surprise. "W-wait, what? You almost got hurt?"

"I'm fine. I dodged the fireworks before any real damage could be done..Listen, Raph, how about you and me go up to the surface and just chill. Cool your head off for a couple minutes?" Kara smiled reaching for his shoulder again but he jerked it away.

"You're always standing up for your boyfriend and I've had it! What about me? Huh? What about Spike?!"

Kara glared and slapped him across the face making everyone stop what they're doing and stare in shock at what just happened. "You need to lower your tone and calm down before you end up hurting someone. I'll be on the rooftop near the abandoned theater if you want to hang out and just talk." She turned around and left leaving them all perplexed before Raph glared in her direction and left for his room.

-In Raph's room-

"The others are holding me back. We should be out there fighting crime, tracking mutagen but all they want to do is play games...though it seem Kara's the only one who understands..she's the only one that knows how to calm me down..the only one who gets it." He said while rubbing his cheek still shocked that she hit him but looked over hearing Spike make a noise and smiled giving him a pat on his head. "You get it too, don't you Spike?"

He fell onto his bed, sighing. "Sometimes I wish I was on my own. Doing things my way. I'm so tired of this team..the only one who is stronger than them is Kara. We'd make a pretty good team." He heard a knock on his door.

"Uh dude..you still mad?" Mikey said softly nervous to talk to him. "What do you want, Mikey?" Raph said with annoyance not bothering to sit up and look at him.

"Master Splinter wants us to help clean up."

Raph shot up in anger. "No way! Not a chance! Donnie can clean up his own explosion."

"Hey, if you wanna tell Sensei you're not helping out that's all you do." Mikey said, pointing at him with a small grin on his face, opening the door a little more.

Raph got up out of bed, walking towards Mikey. "Fine, I will!" He said shoving Mikey aside before looking back at Spike, closing the door behind him causing the mutagen canister to fall and break open.

Everyone was doing their part in the cleaning whether it was sweeping, picking up large pieces of trash or even mopping everyone was cleaning, even Master Splinter.

"Sensei! This is completely unfair! Donnie made this mess how come I have to help?!"

"Allow me to make a suggestion, Raphael." Master Splinter started. Raph rolled his eyes while touching his forehead. "Suggest what, Sensei? I am sick of suggestions! What could you possibly sug-"

Master Splinter touched a pressure point on Raph, cutting his sentence short as he started twitching before falling to to floor, paralyzed.

"Perhaps you should sit and meditate for awhile." Master Splinter said calmly before going back to what he was doing.

-At the abandoned Theater-

Kara sighed softly, hugging her knees to her chest waiting patiently for Raph.

"Argh! It's been over an hour now!" Patiently, yeah. She stood up and kicked the large sign but yelled in pain, holding her foot. She groaned at leaned against the sign, crossing her arms over his chest. "He'd usually be here by now..what's taking him so long? He better not have forgotten me." She said with annoyance thinking of the times he would fight with his brothers they would just sit up here and talk about whatever to calm him down and it always worked too. Sometimes she'd even grab them a bite to eat.

"Speaking of grabbing a bite to eat.." She started placing her arms over her angry stomach. "Better get something to eat before my stomach decides to eat itself..won't be a pretty sight..or feeling." She pushed herself off the sign and went to walk away but heard something hard hit the roof.

Her instincts kicked in putting on her gloves before turning around towards the direction the sound came from. "Whose there? Show yourself!"

Out of the shadows appeared a six foot tortoise with spikes all over its shell and body. "Who are you?" She said sternly getting into a fighting stance.

"Names Slash but you know me as Spike." He said in a low, gruff voice.

"Spike? But..how? Wait...great..Raph must of dropped Donnie's mutagen canister and mutated you."

"It wasn't his fault he just helped make me into something better and stronger."

Getting a better look at him she noticed a mace attached to his side..a rather large mace. "..What do you plan on doing with that?" She asked nodding her head towards his weapon.

"This? It's for the enemies that stand in our way." "Our way?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah. Raph and I are forming a team. You see, we're not liking the way his 'brother's' are running things so we decided to form our own team and fight crime, collect mutagen canisters ourselves. We'd get things done quicker and better." Slash said while walking around her slowly almost like a predator to prey.

"So why are you telling me this?" She said in a suspicious tone, her eyes never leaving him while putting her guard up.

"Because, I've seen the way you fight and you're strong. Stronger than the others..perhaps even stronger than your Sensei. I want you to join our team. Together we'd be unstoppable. No one can stand in our way. Just the three of us like old times. So..what'd you say?" He said with a grin on his face.

She looked at him for a minute before putting her hands in her vest pocket and stood there. "So you want me to abandon not only my friends, but my boyfriend, to join you and fight bad guys nonstop just to get things done quicker?" As she was saying this she clenched her pepperspray in her hand inside her pocket and gave him a grin.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

She heard a growl coming from him and knew what was coming next. "Such a waste of great talent..well, I'll just have to take you down then." He brought out his mace and raised it to strike but she was quicker. She took out her pepperspray, raising it over her head to reach his head and pushed the button, spraying the pepperspray in his face and eyes. He yelled in pain, dropping his weapon behind him and she took this opportunity and jumped up.

Slash felt something light touch his plastron and when he was able to see just a little the first thing he saw was her feet as they slammed into his face pushing him backwards. He stumbles over his mace causing him to fall.

She stood ontop of him and crossed her arms over her chest, pepperspray still in hand. "If you know my fighting style so well then you should of seen that coming."

He glared at her and went to slap her away like a fly but she jumps backwards, evading his attack just as he gets up, panting. "Heh, I may not be able to attack you head on..but I know your weakness." He chuckled darkly before grabbing his mace and fleeing the scene.

"My weakness.." She closed her eyes thinking over what he said til her eyes snapped open, jerking her head in the direction he was going. "The guys!" She ran to the edge, jumping to the next building, following after him but ended up losing sight of him.

"How do I lose sight of such a huge turtle..tortoise!" She grunted in annoyance before taking out her cellphone and dialing Donnie's number to warn him.

-With the guys-

Donnie and Mikey watch as Leo and Raph fly into each other and argue with each other, Donnie sighing in annoyance.

"Ugh, are they gonna argue all night? The mutagens getting away!" Donnie blinked hearing his T-phone ring and looks at the caller ID seeing it was Kara before answering. "Hello, this is tall, dark, and handsome speaking." He said with a cheeky grin

"Donnie, wait..what? Nevermind, listen I need you, Mikey, and Leo to leave now! Stop tracking the mutagen and get back to the lair!" she said over the phone with an urgent tone

"Kara I can't understand you, what's going, mmph!" He felt something grab him from behind, pulling him into the shadows, Mikey's back to him.

"Dude, I can totally see Raph's forehead veins bulging from here. Check it out! His heads gonna pop!" Mikey pointed out not noticing Donnie was gone.

"Hello? Donnie? DONNIE!" She hung up the phone when there was no response and ran faster. "No no no!"

She fell to one knee, breathing heavy from all the running and jumping. She looked down at her legs feeling them tremble from lack of energy and groaned wishing she had eaten the sandwiches before going to see what was going on. "Just a little more..they shouldn't be too far..just a little more." She slowly stood up while observing the area, hearing a small groan.

Following the sound she eventually found Donnie sitting down, leaned against a wall with his head down. "Donnie.." She rushed to his side seeing he was beaten and bruised badly, his mask gone. She lifted his head up gently causing him to open his eyes. "Ugh..h-hey, Kara."

"Shh, it's going to be ok." She smiled while stroking his cheek and looked up hearing Mikey shout, "There he is! Donnie!"

She stood up just as they came into view. When she saw Mikey wasn't hurt she felt relieved before turning to Raph noticing he was looking at something else and followed his eyes to see claw marks on an A/C unit and Donnie's weapon the blade part broken in half.

"Ugh..what hit me? It was like Raph only bigger and meaner. Angrier but not quite as ugly."

She gave him a small grin seeing he was able to make jokes despite being injured.

"It was Spike. He got into the mutagen I was gonna tell you guys but-"

"Spike?" Donnie interrupted. "Way to keep that mutagen safe, Raph."

"Enough talking. Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe." She said while helping Donnie up, Raph taking him from her. She grabbed his staff and gave it to him, fearing he may have a broken arm and didn't want to make it worse.

It was difficult to carry Donnie away from the area but eventually they made it about two miles out with Mikey patroling ahead of them. She hid her exhaustion from them for she was too focused and worried about Donnie.

Helping him down onto one more roof he fell to his knees, Kara immediately going to his side helping him lean back against the wall. "Can't make it..too weak..go on without me fellas."

"No turtle left behind. That's our rule."

"Yeah, what Raph said. This is no time for your jokes."

"I'm going to tie off your sprained arm. It might hurt, ok? Bite down on this." Raph said while taking out his sai and shoving the handle into his mouth.

"Yuck, it tastes like leather and sweat."

"Well what do you expect? It's Raph's weapon after all."

"Yeah yeah" Raph grumbles while working on the sling for his arm. Kara watches him worried not only for the guys but how it'll effect Raph not noticing Mikey wandered off. "Look, Raph.."

"AHHHHHH!"

She froze for a minute before standing up searching the area frantically. "..That sounded like Mikey."

"Wait here!" Raph yelled and ran off to find him. Her eyes wandered in every direction in a panic thinking of the possibilities that Mikey is either injured bad..or dead. She jolted feeling a hand grabbing hers and looked down at Donnie.

"Calm down...breathe." She nodded and closed her eyes doing the breathing technique and sighed softly before looking down at him. "I'll be fine here. Go help Raph find Mikey." She gave him a nod before bending down and kissing him on the lips. "Don't go anywhere." She said with a small grin.

"Haha very funny." He said sarcastically before they kissed again and she ran off in the direction Raph was going.

When she caught up to him she saw him down the fire escape before looking around for Mikey and when she saw him..the sight will haunt her in her nightmares.

Mikey was dangling from the side of a building by rope with bruises and slash marks on him. He looked barely alive. She covered her mouth in horror. "Mikey..." She runs over to help Raph get him back onto the roof and checks for any bleeding or fatal injuries.

"Still breathing." She heard Raph say. "Why...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Raph yells out searching Slash.

"The others hold you back. Limit your potential. You don't need them. Just. Like. You. Said."

"RAPH, LOOK OU-!" Before she could finish her sentence Slash smacked him away, hitting the wall on the other side of the roof. Kara stood up ready to defend Mikey, taking out her pepperspray but before she could use it he was behind her with his arm raised. "That trick won't work on me a second time!" He shouted before smacking her away, landing on the ground hard and grabbed Mikey by his ankle, dragging him to the edge. "No! They're my brothers I never wanted this!"

"There's no turning back now." Slash said just as he held Mikey over the edge of the roof. Kara slowly sat up, holding her head, the left side feeling numb while looking to them, seeing Slash holding Mikey over the edge ticked her off. She stood up and readied to attack.

"Stop Kara!" She blinked and looked over at him, noticing the serious look on his face. "This is between me and him. Stay out of it. Go find Leo and warn him." She nodded to him and turned the opposite direction, running off to the last place they were all together and to trace her steps then. While leaving she could hear Raph speaking.

"I wanna fight you! You're not Spike. You're some kind of warped monster! A deranged, hideous freak!"

"You can beat him." She said to herself with a grin, running faster as their battle started.

Looking down at her phone she was following the tracking devices that Donnie set up in each T-phone, adding the app to her phone so she could track them incase of such emergencies as this. "What the..I went around in circles!" She stopped, sweat now sliding down her face, and looked down at her phone seeing the blue dot blinking on the screen before looking at the apartment complex across from her seeing Leo..playing..tea party..with a little girl! She quickly snapped a picture of this rare occasion before calling him but before he could answer in pops Raph and Slash, fighting.

"No need for the call I guess." She puts away her phone before following after them.

"Leo!"

Leo stops and sees Kara running towards him. "Kara..you're hurt!"

"No time to explain. Right now we gotta help Raph! He and the others are in danger." Leo nods, turning his older brother instincts on and follows her to where the others are.

They caught up just in time to see Slash using Raph like a punching bag. Leo glared, his eyes going completely white as he jumps from the building towards them and strikes at Slash with his katanas before going over to Raph to help him, Kara joining them soon after.

"So what's with the new turtle?"

"Long story. Look out!" Slash roars, punching Leo to the ground, rolling away towards a skylight, landing on his stomach. "Been looking forward to that for a looong time." Slash chuckles darkly making Kara grit her teeth in anger and run up to him while his back is turned, running up his shell, doing a flip over him then a spin kick across his face, glaring at him.

"You're not Spike! He wouldn't harm his close friend or his family he would protect them! You don't deserve that name anymore! " She said while uppercutting him. He growled angrily at her , grabbing her arm and punched her in the stomach sending her flying backwards, knocking the air out of her.

Raph watches this his face turning in anger as he takes out a small knife. "That's it. It's over."

"That's right. We're not like the others they're weak. We're powerful. Our anger makes us strong!" Each word seemed to be making Raph even more furious til he suddenly had an idea.

As Slash charged to finish the fight Raph held up his finger, a grin on his face and when Slash went to strike. He dodged and moved to touch a pressure point. "Meditate on this!" He said just as his finger made contact with the pressure point on his arm Slash's muscles tensed up.

He tried to fight it, Raph taking back his brother's masks before he stumbled towards the edge. Raph saw him close to the edge and ran to catch him, shouting "Spike" instead of Slash but he didn't make it in time, missing by a couple of inches as he watches his close friend fall.

Kara sat up, holding her stomach in pain while coughing, her body aching from the fight and lack of energy. She looked up seeing Raph and the others around her, Leo with his hand out to her, which she gladly took.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"What happened to Spike?"

"That was Spike?!" Kara sighed. "Yeah, we'll explain later." They all walked to the ledge where Slash had fallen and saw a small crater from where he landed. "He's gone! He's still out there..somewhere."

After a long long time of healing and Kara eating half the refrigerator empty everyone was doing their own thing. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey were playing their game again. Kara walks out from the kitchen full and satisfied but notices Raph off to the side staring at a half eaten leaf. She walks over to the others and nudges them to get their attention, nodding her head towards Raph. They nod and gather around him just as he stands up.

"Hey." Kara started, helping Raph to his feet.

"Sorry about Spike, Raphael." Leo said giving him a concerned look.

"It's ok...You...you guys aren't too bad to hangout with either!." Raph said with a grin, gathering them all in a group hug, Donnie to his right, Mikey and Kara in the middle, and Leo to his left. They all look at eachother before they begin to speak, starting with Leo.

Leo gently squeezed Raph's shoulder. "..Raph..I think he'll come back soon."

"I'll find a cure. I promise." Donnie added in placing his hand over Raph's.

"Next time we meet him, I wanna be his good friend!" Mikey said with a smile on his face.

"When he comes back I'll make him a special salad but you'll have to stock the lettuce." Kara said softly with a cheeky grin on her face.

She could feel his body shaking as he tries to hold back his tears only to fail as they fall down his face, biting back the sobs. "...Thanks, guys...thanks."

They all smile at him but before anyone could do or say anything Raph uses Donnie's sling as a tissue blowing his snot all over it. Donnie yells in disgust,"NOO!" his body tensing up like a cat's making Mikey, Leo, and Kara laugh at them.

She goes to leave letting the brother's have their moment but is stopped by Master Splinter. "Miss Kara where do you think you're going?" "Um..sir?" He grabbed her by the ear, dragging her to the kitchen while she yells in pain and sees the kitchen looked like a hurricane had hit it. "...I was hungry.."

"You will clean this mess up and you owe us a month's worth of groceries." He said sternly with his arms crossed. "Oookkk..no way!" She made the mistake of trying to run away but he tripped her with his tail and spun her around back infront of the kitchen, her landing on her stomach. "...I think i'm gonna hurl.."

"Another mess for you to clean up." He said while chuckling. Leaving her to clean as she cries out loud. "Noooooooo!"

* * *

**Haha, yay! I did it! I like how it went and I hope you do too. The fluffyness towards the ending goes to none other than FREAKfreak and her artwork called We Can Meet Him Again. I asked her so don't get all defensive or anything and I'm giving credit to her so hush! Ahem, anyways, if you want to check out her amazing work then here is the website right here... You know the routine rate/comment. All feedback is appreciated! :D**


	35. The Good The Bad Casey Jones

Kara was sitting down behind Master Splinter in the Dojo for another training session but it's a little different than before.

"My sons, you are truly becoming impressive warriors but to grow as a team you must know each others strengths and weaknesses." Master Splinter said while walking past each of his sons, all of them doing impressive poses with their weapons. Kara smiled proudly at them all at how strong they were becoming but blinked hearing a loud burp and sighed knowing exactly who it was: Mikey.

"Ugh! Right in my face, really?!" Donnie said his eyes now red and trying to breath despite the horrible smell.

"Garlic and Clam pizza!" Mikey said with a wide grin on his face.

"This competition is a free-for-all. Last turtle standing wins and gets to face Kara." He stepped aside showing she was in her "Blind Bandit" mode, her eyes covered and everything. She grinned and lifted her head up at them. "Good luck guys." She said playfully sticking her tongue out at them.

"Hajime!"

Kara paid close attention to their body shapes to 'see' who was who and was able to figure it out with ease. First to move was Raph circling behind Donnie while he was still distracted and seeing spots, as he said in a dazed tone, and was kicked into the Dojo's tree falling on all fours.

She pouted knowing he was at a disadvantage, thank you Mikey, she thought to herself before lifting her head focusing back on the fight just as Raph turned to get Mikey next only to have Leo intervenes.

"What're you doing, Leo?! I was going for Mikey!" Raph said blocking Leo's katanas with his sais.

"What part of last turtle standing don't you understand?" Leo said before using his weight to push Raph backwards and off balance almost bumping into Mikey but luckily he was able to dodge last minute only to have Leo to sweep his foot under Mikey, sending him flying onto his shell.

"Aw, man!" Mikey said displeased with having lost the way he did.

"Distraction. Misdirection. Powerful weapons in a ninja's arsenal.." Master Splinter glanced down noticing Mikey was mimicking his words and movements, especially with stroking his beard. Mikey gave a weak chuckle before laying back down making Kara giggle at them both.

"Looks like you've leveled up to the boss fight." Raph said his eyes never leaving Leo's movements. "Yeah, boss fight before the ultimate." Kara muttered under her breath with a playful grin returning her focus to their fight watching with anticipation.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face. Permanently." Leo said just before Raph attacked having dodged it and swung both his katanas at Raph their metal weapons colliding with each other causing Kara to cringe at the sound it made since her hearing improved every time she wore a blindfold.

She smiled watching Raph throw one of Leo's katana's aside but that didn't stop Leo from attacking. Raph jumped backwards to evade his attacks but Leo managed to slash away one of his sais.

Kara watched intrigued at them fighting and knew they were getting much stronger. When the fight ended, with Leo kneeing Raph in the face, Leo picked up his katanas and sheathed them, sitting in front of Master Splinter to await his fight with Kara. She lifted her head in his direction with a smile but it disappeared when she heard Mikey say, "Uh oh. He's awoken the beast."

She could hear Raph's angry growls and breathing and clenched her fist. When she saw Raph get up and charge at Leo she intervened, grabbing his raised arm, holding him there. "Calm yourself, Raphael!"

He yells in anger and lashes out at her with his other arm, sai still in hand, and manages to cut her cheek before kicking her in the stomach sending her flying on top of Leo.

Donnie and Mikey run over to them, Donnie helping Kara off of Leo and Mikey helping Leo sit up, Donnie having his arms around Kara. "Raph! What're you doing?!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her! It was an accident, seriously.." Kara took the blindfold off and winced touching her cheek and felt blood sliding down her cheek. She looked down at her hand but blinked glancing over at Leo. "Ugh, did you guys get the number of that bus?" She smiled seeing he was ok but closed her eyes in pain, holding her stomach. "Heh, it could of been worse." She chuckles weakly and looks up at Raph seeing regret and worry on his face.

"We have spoken of this time and again, Raphael. Anger is a dangerous ally it clouds your judgement. You need to control it lest it controls you."

"But Sensei, I wasn't angry I was just..determined to win." Raph said while looking down. The guys helped Kara and Leo up Donnie and Mikey looking at Raph as if they were unsure or unconvinced. Leo narrowed his at him having his guard up with his hand laying protectively on Kara's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kara looked Raph in the eyes with worry unsure of what to say or think.

"What?! I said I wasn't angry!" Raph shouted at them, his eyes turning completely white making Kara jump a little in surprise, Donnie now having his hand on Kara's other shoulder protectively.

Raph groans in frustration before throwing his sais to the ground and leaving to cool off. She sighed and looked at the other brother's wondering what they should do. "Come on, let's get you patched up." Donnie said leading her out of the Dojo. She nodded glancing back where Raph's sais were before turning her attention where she was going hearing Master Splinter tell the others training was dismissed for the day.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a little scratch." Kara said while Donnie dabbed ointment on the cut and placed a band-aid over it.

"Scratches don't bleed, Kara." Donnie said with his back turned to put away the first aid kit.

She rolled her eyes at his protectiveness but had a smile on her face knowing he cared about her. She blinked when she noticed a small pile of throwing stars that had a red dot on most of them. "What're these, Donnie?"

He turned his attention to her and smiled picking up one of the shuriken stars. "It's my latest project. Ninja Throwing Stars, or to use their proper name "Shurikens", with built in tracking devices. It's still a work in progress and I haven't had time to give them a test run."

"Oh! Can I do it?! Please? I promise I won't break them." She leans close to him holding her hands together while giving him the puppy eyes. He sighs in defeat but smiles. "Alright. Give me your phone and I'll install the app I created for the tracking stars."

Kara gave her phone to him in a heartbeat jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh, I wonder what I should target first..a cat? No, that could injure the cat..A pigeon?!...No..same thing..I'll think of something later."

"Finished. Here, let me show you how this works. Ok, each star has a different number on them." Donnie starts out while handing Kara one with a "#2" on it, it beginning to blink red from the flashing light.

"Now, they're already synced to your phone all you have to do is throw the ninja star." He said while doing so, "And push the button near it's numbered star." Pressing the button it shows a GPS like map of where the star is. He pushes the button to turn it off and walks over to the ninja star, plucking it off the wall with ease and walked back to her side, placing it in her hand. "Easy and simple." He said with a smile showing off his toothy gap.

"You're so awesome, Donnie!" She said kissing his cheek having a wide, excited smile on her face. "I can't wait to try this out." She hopped off the table walking out of his lab to the living room while staring at the shuriken in one hand, her phone in the other which suddenly began to ring. She answered the phone not bothering to look at Caller ID, which she would soon regret.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Sharper."

Kara let out a high pitched yell (think Finn like from Adventure Time)and ended up dropping her phone. Donnie jumped at the sudden shout and went over to see what was wrong. He blinked seeing she was frozen, her hand still to her ear with her mouth wide open and her phone on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, placing it to his ear.

"Uh...h-hello?"

"Really, Miss Sharper, you still react like that every time you hear from me? I would of thought living on your own would of matured you by now. Wait, who is this?"

"D-Donatello."

"An Italian name, interesting..a friend of Miss Sharper's I presume? Good. I'm glad to see she is making friends." Donnie blinked hearing this serious, mature voice turn soft and sincere.

"Now, I am sure Miss Sharper is still in shock from hearing from me after so long. Let her know that I am on my way to her place to resume her tutoring. I will be there shortly."

"I..will..?" He said his voice full of confusion.

"Thank you, Donatello. Goodbye."

He blinks looking down at the phone, the phone call ending, before turning to Kara who was still frozen and waved his hand in front of her face. "Kara? Hello?"

Mikey walked into view jamming to his music with his T-Pod and blinked seeing Kara was frozen in place and poked her cheek curiously. "What's wrong with her?" He asked continuously poking her cheek now finding amusement in it.

"I dunno..she just froze after receiving a phone call from someone."

Mikey continued poking Kara til he smiled wide having an idea in his head and began moving her mouth with his hand, mimicking her voice.

"I'm Kara. I maybe cool but I'll never be as awesome as Mikey whose the best at everything including skate boarding, dancing, and butt kicking!"

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, though I clearly do, your tutor said she is on her way to your place and will be there shortly." Donnie said hoping that would get her out of her frozen state. Boy, was he right.

"What?!" She said with a high pitched yell while flipping Mikey over her shoulders, able to hear his scream, but they were ignored before he hit the other side of the couch. Donnie holds out a random card with a "10" on it a huge smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I gotta go! I'll be back later!" She said bursting out of lair, placing the shuriken star in her back pocket, to her scooter and drove off as fast as her wheels could take her.

When she arrived in front of the hotel she jumped off her scooter and ran as fast as her feet could run through the lobby and to the elevators. Shifting weight from each foot impatiently while waiting for the elevator made onlookers think she had to use the restroom badly but no one said anything. She smiled when it opened but let out another high pitched scream when she saw her tutor standing in the elevator carrying a bag of books in one hand, another bag draped over her shoulder, and holding a baby in the other.

Her tutor, Mrs. Christine, as she likes to be called, being six feet tall, not counting the high heels she always wears, pale skin, bright piercing blue eyes, and scarlet hair that was tied in a perfect bun no hair sticking out. She looked down at Kara, placing her finger to her lips then pointed at the bundle in her arm before stepping aside to let her in. Kara clamped her mouth together and nodded walking into the elevator.

Kara felt uncomfortable after not seeing her for so long and Christine's dominating aura wasn't helping either. She rubbed the back of her neck not knowing how to break the ice but realized she was carrying a lot of stuff. "Here, let me carry those books for you. They seem heavy."

Christine smiled at her and nodded handing her the book bag. "Thank you Miss Sharper."

Kara sighed while taking the bag and gave her a sort of frown. "You don't have to keep calling me that...I would prefer Kara."

Christine smiled letting out a soft chuckle, placing her hand to her mouth to hide it. "I will try to remember that Miss...Kara."

It got quiet once more and the silence was causing Kara to become paranoid she went to open her mouth but was interrupted by her tutor. "So you've finally made some friends? After so long in this big city? I'm happy for you" She started giving her a sincere, motherly smile.

Kara blushed at her smile but returned it with a smile of her own.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me bringing along my baby. My husband had to go out of town for a couple days and I didn't trust myself to hire a good baby sitter on such short notice."

"No, of course not..c-can I see the baby?" Kara asked curiously trying to peek at the small child bundled up in a blanket."

"Would you like to hold him?" Christine said with a smile as if she knew the answer already.

Kara immediately dropped the book bag nodding her head which made Christine chuckle some more before she bent down gently transferring her child to Kara's arms. "Meet little Zachary." She said softly moving aside the blanket so Kara could get a better look.

Her eyes widened at the small bundle in her arms wearing a blue beanie and a matching onsie a smile slowly appearing on her face. "He's so beautiful." She said with a soft voice as he lets out a soft coo, his tiny fingers twitching and rubbing against his cheeks.

"Congratulations." Kara said looking up at her tutor the smile still on her face.

"Thank you Mi...Kara." She said before noticing they had reached her home. Kara gave Zachary back to her before picking up the book bag and heading to her door, opening it for her.

"I can help you make a little bed on the couch so he can sleep." Kara said putting the bag onto the table and immediately going to the living room to create a nest like bed for him with the decorative pillows so he will be comfortable and safe. She went into her room and brought out a quilt she bought at a small flea market and placed it over the pillows before her tutor gently laid Zachary onto the little nest wrapping his own blanket comfortable around him.

"This should do nicely." Christine said with a smile before turning on her professional face. "Now, I hope you have been studying while I was gone for the past couple of months."

Kara ducked her head avoiding her gaze. "Um..yeah..you could say that..."

"Well, then..I suppose a surprise test wouldn't bother you?" She said while walking over to the table bringing out a single sheet and glanced at her with a sly smile on her face.

"Ha! Of course not hehe..I'm doomed..." She said with a cringe but shook her head and put her best war face on before walking up to the table with confidence and sat down, grabbing her pencil.

-1 Hour Later-

"You didn't study did you?" Christine said with an, "You've got to be kidding me" look while holding up her test showing she got only two questions right.

"I've been busy, ok?..I work so I don't have to mooch off my parents.."

"And hanging out with your friends?" Christine asks curiously while taking out some books and a few pieces of paper. "I know you've been lonely ever since you've moved here by yourself but please your mother intrusted me to teach you things a girl your age needs to know. For instance.."

Christine stopped speaking hearing a loud crash outside. Kara turned her head to the balcony curious to see what was going on when Zachary started crying, guessing the loud noise woke him up. While her tutor went to tend to her baby Kara walked out the balcony looking around for what was the cause of the noise and found the purple dragons getting beaten by a masked person.

"Well, this should be interesting." She said with a smile and leaned onto the railing. Her smile disappeared each minute the fight continued watching the masked guy beat on the Purple Dragons despite the leader trying to flee. She squinted her eyes thinking she saw something move in the shadows and smiled again seeing it was Raph intervening on the masked guys beating,

When they began to fight she sat up. "Better go make sure Raph doesn't get himself hurt." She said to herself before running into the house. She looked around seeing her tutor was nowhere in sight and shrugged her shoulder's thinking it had something to do with Zachary making this a great opportunity to escape.

"Ugh, stupid elevator takes forever!" She muttered angrily and ran out the elevator, outside the hotel, and around the corner where they were still fighting now in the street.

She made it in time to see Raph throw the masked guy on top of the hood of a car and raise his sai over his head to strike him down.

"Raph don't, stop! She shouted at the top of her lungs running over to him.

Raph's sai stopped inches from the masked guys face and they both looked in her direction, both of them saying, "Kara?"

Raph looks down in surprise at the masked punk but before he could say anything he was suddenly electrocuted, falling onto the concrete road. Kara was close to Raph when a taxi decided to round the corner and drive straight towards Raph. She ran faster to get ahead of the taxi and threw herself at Raph, pushing him out of harm's way.

Remembering the tracking star that was now poking her butt she took it out and threw it at the masked guy just as he grabbed onto the trunk of the taxi, escaping but not before the star planted itself onto the sack that was draped on his back. She grinned triumphantly at her success and brought out her turning the GPS on.

She heard Raph groan and she put her phone away not looking where it was going and bent down to help him up. "Are you ok-ah!" She jumped in surprise when Raph suddenly jumped up, yelling in the masks guys direction. "Yeah, you better run or skitch! Whatever!"

She shook her head but had to smile at his childish temper. "I guess you're fine then. I better head back I wouldn't want my tutor to give me another surprise test as punishment for running off on her." She turned to leave but blinked when he grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She stopped and turned around giving him her full attention. "What is it?" He glanced up at her looking at the band-aid on her cheek and sighed. "Look..I'm sorry for..you know..hurting you during training. I just..I dunno I just..thought I had my anger under control..guess I was wrong." He looked away in shame and she sighed before giving him a hug.

"First step of getting rid of a problem is admitting the problem is there. I think you should apologize to Leo too since you were going after him to begin with then we can talk some more about it later but first, I need to get back home. I'll see ya later." She gently patted his shoulder before running off back to her place leaving Raph on the sidewalk with a small smile on his place and turned to head back to the lair.

Returning to her home she slowly opened the door, sneaking around it and tried to close it without making a sound. Succeeding she sighs in relief and turns around only to have her tutor right behind her with her arms crossed giving her a disapproving look. "And where did you go, Miss Sharper?"

"I wanted to see what all that commotion was...it was a cat..it got scared and knocked over some trashcans.."

"Was it.." Christine yawns quietly. "Worth it?" Kara looked up at her tutor and squinted her eyes just now noticing the circles under her eyes. "It was a long trip wasn't it?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Christine yawned again before sighing. "A five hour drive isn't so bad but when the little one is constantly crying it gets a bit..exhausting."

"Well..it is rather late. You can stay here for the night in the guest room."

Christine gave her a look of disbelief. "A-Are you sure?"

Kara gave her a happy grin while nodding her head. "Of course. It's hardly used anyways plus it's too late for you to be driving this late at night with all this stuff. I insist."

"Oh, well alright then, if you insist. Goodnight..Kara" She said with a smile giving her a gentle pat on the head and picked up Zachary before heading to the guest room, closing the door behind her.

Kara's happy grin turned to a sly one before she walked out onto the balcony, closing the door behind her, and climbed to the roof. "I'm coming guys." She said with a smile on her face and did a running jump to the other building parkouring to the nearest manhole cover.

She was near the entrance to the lair when she heard a familiar voice shouting, "Sorry!" "At least he listened to you." She said to herself and before jogging inside, jumping over the admission rails.

"SHUT UP!" She stumbled forward almost losing her balance when she landed and saw Raph and Leo up ahead. She sighed guessing the apology didn't go so well but blinked when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her phone and remembered turning the tracking star on and smiled seeing the masked guy wasn't too far above from where they are.

Noticing Raph walking towards her she smiled big and held out her phone. "Hey, Donnie made these tracking devices and I planted one on the masked guy we fought earlier. I have his location so we can go find him and.."

Raph pushed past her making her drop her phone. She watched him leave and sighed before puffing her cheeks angrily. "Well, fine! I didn't want to help anyways!" She pulled her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue out in his direction before picking her phone up and placing it back in her pocket.

She joined the guys in their marathon but wasn't really paying attention to the show too busy playing on her phone. Taking some of their popcorn she felt the vibrating getting stronger and looked at its location. Blinking in surprise seeing it was closer than before she began to shake it some, thinking that it was malfunctioning when Raph made her drop her phone.

"Hey, Donnie can you look at this for a momen-"

"Oh, come on! How can one guy infiltrate Super Robo Mecha Headquarters?" Leo asked in disbelieving annoyance.

"He use his laser tentacle to shut down the defense systems." Mikey told him while using hand gestures pocorn still in hand. "Duh."

"Can you guys get any more dorky?" Kara said with a light giggle. Hearing the admission rails she looked up seeing Raph's return and looked away with a pout before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"You guys watch so much TV your brains are gonna rot."

"Yay, Raph's back." Donnie said with very little enthusiasm.

Kara grabbed four soda cans for them but stared at the fifth one alone in the fridge. She sighed and went to grab it when she yelped in surprise the vibrating stronger now. She took her phone out of her pocket and stared in surprise seeing where the tracking star was. "In the lair?"

"Donnie, I think your tracking star is on the fritz..." She started saying while walking out of the kitchen when she stopped seeing Donnie and Mikey had the masked guy trapped. "Well, nevermind then." She put the phone away and squinted her eyes seeing they took the mask off.

Walking closer to get a better look she was able to recognize the messy hair and headband. "Casey Jones?"

"Kara?"

She heard Master Splinter's voice and turned around to see April and him walking out of the Dojo and smiled. "This outta be good." She said with a soft sigh.

"Casey? Casey!"

"Wait, you know this/these guy/guys?!"

"Don't hurt him! He's my friend. Casey, what are you doing here?"

"A better question is how do you know these freaks?!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down there mister. I don't appreciate you calling my friends/boyfriend freaks." She said with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. Donnie made a dorky smile his cheeks turning pink.

He blinked at her in surprise before shaking his head and looking at April for answers.

"These are..the um..other friends I told you about."

"Wait, so they're not the bad guys?" Casey Jones asked in surprise.

"No way!" April sighed before smiling and held out her hand for introductions. "Casey, meet Leonardo. Donatello." "My boyfriend." Kara added in kissing Donnie's cheek making his cheeks turn a darker pink and smile at her. April smiled at them and continued, "Michelangelo."

"Whaddup?" He said with a grin only to get smacked by Raph.

"And the one and only, Raphael."

"So the turtles are all...Italian?"

"No, I named them after my favorite painters and sculptors of the Italian Renaissance."

Casey Jones pointed at Master Splinter, his face showing clear signs of fright before letting out a surprise yell and fainting.

Kara bursted out laughing at him while April went to his side to see if he's ok, shaking then slapping him to wake him up.

"This is Master Splinter, Casey. He's cool."

"You do not have to fear me, my friend. Rest Assured I do not bite."

"Kara bent down next to Casey Jones, whispering in his ear, "Hard." She gave him a sly smile enjoying the "High and Mighty" Casey Jones cowering at her teacher. April gave her a look that said, "You're not helping." which ended with Master Splinter flicking the back of her neck with his tail causing her to yelp and grab the back of her neck. "Ow, ok, I'm sorry. Just trying to have some fun." She pouted before standing up.

"He's a giant...t-t-t talking rat?"

"Hahaha! Big, bad vigilantes afraid of rats!" Raph says before yelling at the roach that Mikey had on his finger, hiding inside his shell. Kara laughs with Mikey. "Just like you and cockroaches, huh Raph?"

Kara walks over to Casey and smiles before plucking the tracking star from his weapon sack and went to hand it to Donnie. "The test run was a success. Guess you should start making more."

"What is it, April?" She heard Master Splinter say before looking down at April who had her hands to her head.

"Sensei, we're not alone."

Just as April said that a large group of foot bots appeared from the ceiling. Kara pocketed the tracking star and brought out her gloves. "How did they find us?!"

"Raph! You lead the enemy right to our lair?!"

"It's the kids fault! He was following me!" Raph said, glancing over at Casey Jones.

"My fault?!" Before they start arguing Mikey got in between them, shouting, "BOOYAKASHA!" and attacking one of the footbots.

Kara smiled and soon joined the fight bringing out her newly bought taser, that she will make sure doesn't get destroyed, and tased one of the footbots before sweeping her leg under its feet, knocking it on it's back and slamming her fists into it's face, breaking it.

Taking the headband off one of the footbots she placed it over her eyes, backwards to where the insignia wasn't seen and stood up, getting into her Blind Bandit mode. Watching everyone fighting, Master Splinter totally kicking metal butt when three surrounded her.

She grinned, waving at them to come at her which they responded with that strange sound they always make and charged at her at once their weapons out and ready to strike. She slid her let foot forward before ducking under, dodging all three of their deadly weapons. She lifted her head to the one in front of her punching it three times in the stomach.

"Two coming your way, Master Splinter!" She said with a grin as she kicked the one in front of her into the one on her side then jumped up slamming her feet into both of them, kicking them in Master Splinter's direction where he finished them off with ease.

When she landed on her hands the third one, copying her fighting style, punched her in the stomach knocking her over onto her back. She winced in pain but when it ran to her she swept her legs under its feet while pushing herself up and slammed her foot into it's face.

Moving her head to look around the room she saw the others finish off the last of the footbots and sighed in relief while reaching her hands to take off the headband. "Atleast I was able to get some training in."

"Whoa..." She heard and stopped lifting her head in the direction the voice came from seeing it was Casey Jones, by his weird body shape with all the hockey sticks and armor. "What?" She asked curiously watching his figure walk up to her.

"That was awesome! How are you able to fight like that?!" She could hear his big smile and gave him one of her own.

"This? Psh, it's nothing. I've been fighting like this for-"

"Stay alert. More are coming." She heard Master Splinter say and she sighed seeing another large group enter the lair. "We'll continue this conversation another time." She said with a soft laugh to Casey Jones.

"Hey! He'll give away our location!" Donnie shouted just as Kara turned her attention back to the footbots noticing one of them stayed behind while the rest ran to attack.

"Don't let that robot escape." Kara took out the tracking star she still had in her pocket and threw it at the robot just as it turned to flee, hitting his shoulder blade. She pumped her fist with a grin. "I got him!" She shouted before jumping over a footbot that was coming towards her, stepping on it's head and kicking the head clean off it's body and into a wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Casey Jones is on it!" She heard Casey say just as she jumped over the admission rails giving chase after it with him right behind her.

"Tell Casey Jones that I don't need his help." Raph said while pushing Casey aside.

"Come on, guys! He's getting away!" She shouted at them rounding corner after it not noticing Raph bringing out the grappling hook. All she could hear was Raph and Casey arguing getting louder til they were right a couple feet behind her.

She was close to reaching the footbot when another group jumped down from the ceiling intervening on her. She groaned in frustration and turned her head to Casey and Raph. "I got them. Go on ahead." She said while getting into her fighting stance watching the robot with the tracking star flee.

Casey Jones took something from his side, shook it up then threw it at the footbot with the coordination's to the lair. She grinned when she realized it was paint and nodded her head at him. "Good thinking! Now go!"

She watched them leave hearing Raph say something along the lines of, "If that bot gets back to Karai and gives away our hideout you answer to Splinter!"

She shook her head turning her attention back to the footbots. "Bring it on!" She shouted with a wide grin, both sides running at one another. She jumped up, slamming her body into the one in the middle causing all of them to fall over like bowling pins and immediately punched her fist into the middle one's face and stood up leaning backwards, dodging anothers weapon and jumped backwards kicking the dead bot into the others while bringing out her taser, turning it up to the highest setting.

The rest jumped over the body weapons out and charged at her. She tased the first one to come at her til it stopped moving and pushed it backwards before punching the next one, stabbing the taser into its neck and tased it from the inside while kicking another that was coming at her from behind pulling the taser from the now dead bot and to the last one she kicked.

Sighing heavily at the workout she took the headband tossing it onto one of the dead footbots and looked around at all the bodies and smiled. "I'm getting better..oh crap! I better catch up to them"

She turned her phone on and saw they pretty far. "Gotta find a short cut.." Noticing a worker's ladder that lead to the surface she smiled and ran to it, climbing to the top.

"Ok, they're close to the subway entrance A that's not too far from here..." She said to herself between breath's running as fast as her legs could carry her the whole way.

She could see the entrance up ahead and smiled beginning to slow down but when she saw the footbot reaching the top of the stairs she pushed her feet to their limit and rammed into the footbot pushing it back down the steps and into Casey Jones' home made taser causing it to fall down the steps, Raph throwing his sai into it's face causing it to malfunction and die.

Seeing it was all over Kara whooped excitedly sliding down the railing of the stairs and jumped between Raph and Casey. "Did you see that?! That was awesome guys! Oh! Did you see the way I rammed into it and boom! You hit him with your taser! Epic!"

"Heh..that..was..too close." Casey Jones said between pants. She grinned knowing he must be exhausted and gently punched his shoulder though she too was out of breath. "Eh, you'll get use to it once you stick around us for awhile." She said with a smile.

"You're a pretty good fighter, Jonesy. Your raw, unfocused, dangerous, crazy." Raph started while walking over to the footbot taking his sai from it's head and looked over at him with a grin. "But not bad."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. For an amphibian" Casey Jones said while they did a bro shake.

Kara chuckles at them having a feeling they were gonna be good friends before she got in between them, placing her arms over each of their shoulders. "Come on Raph number one and two. Let's head back to the lair and let the others know." She said with a wide grin on her face and pushed them away before running off chuckling as they chased after her.

Kara stayed behind a couple feet while Raph and Casey talked about their fight together. Truthfully, she was exhausted, specially with lack of sleep but smiled at the two. When she made it to the entrance she leaned against the admission rails watching them all talk to each other. She yawned quietly and looked up hearing Donnie scream "WE HAVE TWO RAPHAELS!"

She laughed at his reaction before watching Casey Jones and Raph run off to fight some more.

"Great, they go off to have a good time and leave us to do clean up." Kara said while walking over to the others and explained everything was taken care of.

"You look tired. Maybe you should stay here for the night." Donnie said while sheathing his weapon.  
"It's ok, I need to go home anyways. My tutor is staying over and I don't need her freaking out that i'm not there the next morning."

"Maybe one of us should take you home. Just in case." Leo added in.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." She said with a smile.

"We will take care of the mess, Kara. You can go home." She nodded and bowed to Master Splinter before going around hugging everyone, kissing Donnie good night.

"I'll join you, Kara." April said while catching up to her. Kara smiled and nodded. "Sure, let's go." She placed her arm over her shoulder and headed back to the surface and eventually went separate ways.

Using the elevator she yawned loudly, her eyes getting heavy she slipped into her home.

Deciding to shower real quick she didn't make a fuss about music just a simple wash hair and body then climbed out and headed to her bedroom quietly and changed into her pj's passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Finished! Finally! I'm so sorry about the late update I'll make it up to you guys somehow! Biiiig props to Zannab0801 for helping me out greatly with this chapter! You rock! Anyways, hope you enjoy it! Rate/comment! All feedback is appreciated! :D**


	36. The Kraang Conspiracy

Kara was doing her homework while Christine left to the store to get a few things for Zachary. She stopped to take a break and went to check on him seeing he was sleeping peacefully on the couch and smiled at how cute he looked.

Hearing a knock on her balcony door she looked up seeing the guys and jumped in surprise, looking down at the baby before running over to the balcony just as they were about to enter.

"Guys! What're you doing here?"

"We came to pick you up for some training with April." Leo said

"Yeah, not that you need training or anything, just to help April out since you both are humans. N-not that there's anything wrong with being human it's just that-" Donnie was cut off by Raph smacking him across the head both of them glaring at each other. Leo sighed and continued Donnie's sentence.

"What he meant to say is to show and help her understand certain things. Like..on patrol. We're able to patrol by rooftop so easily because we've been trained longer than you two and since you've gotten the hang of it before her you'll be able to help her understand it better than us." Leo said with a smile.

Kara smiled at the thought but sighed. "Look, guys, I will help out but now is not the best time."

Mikey blinked hearing a soft sound in the living room sneaking around Kara while she began to explain the situation to the guys.

Seeing the baby made his eyes go wide and sparkle. "Awe, it's a baby" He said out loud making everyone look over at him.

Kara tensed up not knowing when Christine would be back and took a step to bring him back over to the balcony when she heard the door beginning to unlock. Her eyes widened and she turned to the guys, "Stay here!" She hissed and moved the curtains over the balcony door and went to run over to Mikey but Christine walked into the room, Mikey hiding on the side of the couch, out of sight from her tutor.

"Can't believe they were out of my brand of diapers...I guess this will have to do." Christine sighed in annoyance walking straight to the kitchen. "Oh, I got you some milk and eggs since you were running low...on..them...what are you doing, Kara?" Christine asked with a raised brow seeing her standing in the middle of the living room like a frozen statue.

"I was just...just..doing some stretches!" Kara said with a nervous smile before stretching her arms over her head and doing a few squats laughing weakly hoping she'd buy it.

"Ok..so how is your homework coming?" Christine asked turning back around to put away the milk and eggs."

"It's uh..going well..though I'm having a little trouble on some problems.." Kara said while glaring at Mikey waving her arms for him to run to the balcony and go but he crawled closer to the baby and touched his tiny hand. "Awe, how cute." He whispers with a big smile on his face.

Kara walked into the kitchen while Leo, Donnie, and Raph snuck inside to try to get Mikey.

"If you could" She gasped seeing all four of them inside now and blocked Christine's view while she bent over to put the stuff in the fridge. "If you could help me find the answers that would be awesome!"

"Hmm? Ok then, lets get started." Christine said going to turn around but was startled when Kara shouted, "Wait!" Kara's attention on the guys all of them jumping to hide in different places , Leo hiding behind the curtains, Donnie behind a wide and tall floor lamp, and Raph managed to dive next to where Mikey was.

"I-I'm sure you must be tired after that trip so why not sit down" Kara said leading her to the end of the table to the seat with her back turned to the living room.

The guys sigh all at once and Raph pulls on the end of Mikey's mask before picking him up and dragging him towards the balcony door but freeze when the baby begins to wake up and starts to cry.

"Sounds like Zachary is hungry. I'll help you in a moment" Christine gets up despite Kara's protests and turns around in time to see four turtle creatures. One of them with an orange mask bending down looking at Zachary, another with a red mask with his hands on the orange one's shoulders, a blue masked one going to help the red one and a purple masked smacking his forehead.

Kara groans watching Mrs. Christine closely and jumped, startled that she began to fall backwards. Kara caught her before she hurt herself and sighed. "She fainted..." She said looking up at the others.

Christine woke up in the guest room and looked around confused. "Ugh, that was a strange dream.." She told herself before looking through the open door and saw the same creatures from her dream gathered around something. "It wasn't a dream.." She said in a whisper her eyes wide with shock.

Hearing her baby near where they were gathered she snapped out of her thoughts, her mother instincts kicking in especially when she saw the weapons, and jumped out of bed running to where they are. "What are you monsters doing to my...baby.."

Able to see over them cause of her height she saw the orange one holding her baby up making goo-goo noises at it while rubbing it's noise against Zachary's tummy making him giggle and laugh.

"Mrs. Christine." She turned around to see Kara holding a glass of ice water her eyes filled with worry.

"Miss..Kara..what is going on?" She heard a small yell and looked over to see Zachary pulling on the orange masks cheeks making him laugh as well as the other creatures making her smile some.

"If you sit down I will explain." Kara said offering her a seat on the love seat.

When Mrs. Christine sat down she handed her the water to help calm her down. "These are my friends that you know about. This is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." She said while pointing them out each giving a smile, nod, or a wave. Christine looked at the one named Michelangelo with her child and Kara looked over at him nodding her head to Mrs. Christine.

Mikey pouted but stood up, holding the baby carefully in his arms and gave her back her baby, setting her glass of water down before doing so.

Kara sighed and began to tell the story of how they met all the while Mrs. Christine's face was filled with surprise from time to time looking over at the boys noticing the one named Donatello was watching Kara with a smile. Donatello..that was a familiar name. Her eyes widened in realization. "You were the one I talked to on the phone a couple days ago." She said in surprise. He sounded so human on the phone.

"Ehheheh...yeah.." Donnie said with a blush rubbing the back of his head.

"They are my friends Mrs. Christine. They won't hurt you or Zachary."

"Then what are the weapons for." Christine asked with suspicion holding her baby closer to her.

"We are ninjas ma'am." Leo said with a small smile. "We've been trained in martial arts to protect ourselves."

Christine looked from them to Kara loads of questions going through her but she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and calmed her mind letting one question out at a time. "Do your parents know?" She asked softly.

Kara nodded and smiled. "Yes, mom..had the same reaction as you." She laughed softly while rubbing the back of her head keeping the fact that she fainted from Master Splinter out for the moment.

Christine looked down at her baby noticing he wasn't bothered by them in the least. In fact, he seemed to like them especially the one named Michelangelo who was making faces at him making him laugh. She sighed but smiled. "I'm not going to lie..it's going to take me awhile to get use to them but you can see them as much as you like after you finish your studies of course."

She stood up and smiled at them all, bowing her head. "My name is Christine Walters and this is my baby boy, Zachary."

The guys had a smile on their faces seeing they had another human they could trust Mikey going up to Christine and her baby poking him gently with one of his fingers making Zachary giggle and grab his finger. Christine smiled and slowly held him out to them so Mikey could hold him.

Mikey looked up at her curious yet uncertain but when she nodded with a smile he smiled back and carefully took him in his arms and sat down on the couch with his brother's around them to play.

"I'm guessing you are going to want to hang out with them, right?" Mrs. Christine questioned looking over at Kara who smiled and nodded. "Finish your homework and you may. We can further discuss the situation later."

Kara groaned and sighed in defeat but had a smile on her face walking back over to the table Mrs. Christine right behind her.

After a couple minutes Donnie looked up at them seeing Kara was looking troubled and went over to see if he could help.

He peeked over her shoulder looking down at the paper curiously but smiled while showing her how to solve the problem easy. Both of them blinked in surprise at him, Mrs. Christine more amazed than surprised. Kara nodded to him and began to solve the problem using his solution and was able to get the correct answer.

"Donnie, you're awesome!" Kara said with delight wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Mrs. Christine blinked at the two but shook her head and looked at him. "That's interesting..Mister Donatello, right?"

"Um..y-you could just call me Donnie, ma'am." He said with a shy smiles showing off his gap.

"Donnie it is." She said with a smile while bringing out a piece of paper. "Fill this out for me, please." She said placing the paper near a chair away from Kara so she wouldn't cheat and pulled the chair out for him to sit down.

He nodded and sat down looking over the paper curiously before a smile appeared on his face and he took the pencil starting to solve the problems on it with ease.

Kara looked from him then to her tutor, going back and forth between the two, her eyes wide and mouth agape. "You're letting him do homework?"

"Why not? He was able to help you, right? I'm curious to see what he can do."

Kara opened her mouth to say something but heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She said before getting up to see who it was.

Peeking through the peephole she saw April and smiled, opening the door. "Hey, April. What brings you here?"

"Leo texted me saying they were at your place so I decided to check..in..on..you." The further she walked in she was able to see the guys playing with a baby and a tall woman watching Donnie do some paperwork.

"Um?" April looked over at Kara with a confused look.

"I'll explain later." She said with a soft sigh and a smile. "But first, Mrs. Christine, I want you to meet my best friend: April O'Neil. April, this is my tutor: Mrs. Christine."

Mrs. Christine had a smile on her face relieved to see a normal human and gently shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Miss O'Neil."

Before April could say anything Kara placed her hand over her mouth and smiled. "I finished my homework! Can I go now?" She asked with a wide smile.

Her tutor sighed but nodded. "You may go."

Kara pumped her fist in the air just as Donnie stood up. "I'm finished as well." He said with a smile.

"You ready, guys?" Kara looked over seeing Raph was gently rocking Zachary in his arms while rubbing his finger against his tiny hand to help him sleep. Kara blushed at the view but smiled at how cute it was before sneaking a picture. Noticing the other two were looking through her movies and games she cleared her throat and smiled at them all. "We can go, guys. We'll meet you downstairs." She said before April and Kara walked out the door.

Raph gently laid Zachary down on his little nest and blinked seeing Leo and Mikey looking at him strange. He gave them a glare before walking to the balcony and leaving. Mikey chuckled and followed after him then it was Leo and Donnie.

When they all left Mrs. Christine sat down to grade their homework and blinked in surprise seeing Kara got all of them right but two and Donnie passed with flying colors. "Interesting.." She said to herself with a soft smile. "Those two are the ones I showed Kara how to solve.."

Kara was on patrol with the guys and April. Finally being able to catch up with them after so long felt exciting. She whooped and hollered along side Donnie and Leo running ahead of them and did a jump flip over to another roof landing perfectly on her feet jumping onto an A/C unit.

Panting softly she looked back watching April jump to where they were and land sluggishly on her knees. Knowing she must be exhausted she jumped down beside her breathing heavily.

"I...never...understood how..turtles could...could be so...so fast!" April said between every breath and Kara chuckled, helping her up. "An..and you! Yo.. 're just...just as fast."

"Well since I have a lot of time on my hands I practice every day. Don't worry, it took me awhile to get use to it and you're doing great." She said with a childish grin patting her on the back.

"Come on, April! This is just the warm up." Mikey said before jumping over to them.

"The warm up?! For two hours!?"

"That's what ninja's do. Training sometimes last four, five hours at a time. Awesome, right?" Leo said with a laugh. Kara rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm gonna puke! What about a real mission?" April sighed in annoyance. Kara scratched her cheek nervously and sighed. "Look, April, you're doing great but it's gonna be awhile before you join on a real mission. It's best to start with the basics of this here.."

"It took fifteen years of training before Master Splinter let us go on a 'real mission' you got a loong way to go, sister."

"But..but what about Kara?" Kara blinked when her name was mentioned and she sighed not really wanting to get involved. "I've been training since I was five, six years old and I've been fighting for almost two years now. I learned all of this parkour stuff just about a year ago around the time I met you so..yeah.."

"It's not that long. A decade or two will fly by like that." Donnie said while snapping his fingers.

"For a turtle!"

"Hm..maybe we should take her out more. I mean, she has been able to handle herself in a fight better than before." Kara said while looking at the others, not realizing pictures were being taken of them.

"It makes sense." Donnie added in. Kara smiled at him and nodded looking over at Mikey.

"Yeah! The best training she could have is hanging with the ninjaas" Kara chuckled softly and Mikey before looking over at Leo and Raph. "Four against two guys."

"Uh-uh, now way, it's too dangerous." Leo said bending over some looking outwards towards the city.

"What if something happens to her?" Raph added in. Kara sighed and shook her head. "Just give her a chance, I'm sure she'll come-" Hearing April groan she looked over at her seeing her holding her head.

"Guys, I think there's someone watching us. Right..over..there!"

Everyone looked over to where she was pointing Kara squinting her eyes and was able to see a dark figure, her eyes widened in surprise thinking they were finally caught.

"GET EM!" All the brother's shouted together.

Kara brought out her gloves and put them on while running towards the ledge but saw the building he was on was lower to the ground than they were.

"Grappling hooks!" Leo shouted as they all brought out their handmade grappling and fire them to the other side, sliding down safely to the other side.

Kara grinned and breathed in deeply deciding to jump when she turned around hearing April grumbling to herself about her grappling hook malfunctioning til it shot out and hit Donnie in the back of the shell. She laughed softly and went to go help her but heard another sound she looked over seeing Donnie had shot his rope to them. "Girls, use my rope!"

Kara smiled and took off her jacket, using it to slide down the rope and land with ease. She looked up at April watching her slide down and hop over Donnie. She chuckled before putting her jacket on and following after the others seeing the guy climb through an apartment window.

Climbing to the top with ease she looked down watching April struggle to pick herself up and held out her hand to help. April smacked her hand away causing Kara to look at her in surprise before backing up and letting her do it on her own.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Kara crawled to the stairs, waiting and watching patiently while Leo rolled over to the other side of the window quietly opening it up for him and the others. Kara swung herself from the stairs to the inside, crouching low on all fours before slowly getting up in time for April to hop in.

The guys turned on their flashlights to have a look around while Kara used the flashlight on her phone wandering off away from the others. "You think this is the right place?" She asked quietly but stopped hearing a gasp and saw the others crowded around a messenger board or something and blinked in surprise. "Yup.." She told herself looking over the pictures seeing it was them and some mutants.

"It's..us." Donnie said while going over some of the pictures blinking in surprise to see one of him and Kara holding each other on her rooftop. Kara blushed when she saw the photo and began to feel irritated before taking it down and pocketing it thinking whoever took the photo must be a pervert.

"It's not just us. Photos of mutants and kraang. Lots and lots of kraang." Leo said when she noticed one of April. Guessing she wasn't the only one she looked over at her when she began to talk.

"So, what's with all the creeptastic pictures?"

Kara closed her eyes to see if the guy was still in the building and gently stomped her foot, able to see the guy hiding in the hallway. She slowly opened her eyes, gently nudging Raph's arm and gave him a small nod in the direction. He glanced over to the doorway and was able to see his hand. Nodding in return he looked back to his brothers.

"Well, I guess we've seen enough here guys. Let's get out of here." He said while nudging his head towards the doorway to warn the others.

When Raph was able to see the guy's head he pulled him from out of hiding and help him against the door with his sai against they guy's neck.

"Whoa! Don't hurt me. I'm a friend."

"Stalkers more like it." Raph and Kara said in unison making her grin at him before turning her attention back to the guy giving him a look of frustration.

"After all these months finally face to face with the talking ninja turtles and April O' Neil herself."

When he moved to go over to her she stepped infront of him, getting into a fighting stance. He gasped seeing her. " You must be Kara Sharper..The Blind Bandit..and the hidden child." Kara's eyes widened hearing this. "How'd you.."

Leo cut her off by grabbing the guy and having his hand on his sheathed katana. "You better start talking pal! What's with the photos? Who are you?"

"The names Kirtsman. I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientist last year and then I discovered something much bigger." He said his tone getting serious.

Smacking away some stuff off the table he held out a scrap book of sorts and set it down before looking at them. "The Kraang."

"The alien infiltration is long lived, ancient in fact, The Kraang have been trying to use mutagen to tear and form the earth for thousands of years but they couldn't use the mutagen in our universe without a specific chain of human DNA. They spent millennia capturing people, shaping them human kinds gentic code until finally," Kirtsman held up a picture of a baby.

Kara looked at it with a raised brow before blinking in surprise hearing April say, "That's me."

"Your mother was taken by the Kraang before you were born. Then she was..experimented on.." Kirtsman lifted the page to show an old photo of a baby April and her parent's holding her all of them smiling. Kara looked over at April worriedly watching her stare at the photo.

"That's why your so special, April. Your DNA can perfect the mutagen in this dimension."

Kara looked from the photo to April and knew this was all too much to handle as she began to stagger backwards some but Donnie placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "I think I need to sit down"

Kara sighed closing her eyes but snapped them open. "Someone's here!" She shouted just as three kraang droids in disguise came in, holding out their weapons.

"They found me! I don't know how but they found me!"

"Kraang, the human known as Kirtsman has allied himself with the ones called the turtles who are turtles."

"Observed Kraang. Disintegrate first capture for interrogation later." They began shooting at them all.

Kara noticed one that had its disguise cut off and she charged into battle, glancing at Kirtsman. "Had a run in with them before?" She asked as they all dived away to hide, Raph jumping at one of the kraang droids.

He was struggling to take it down, the kraang having him against the wall. She went over to help him but saw him stomp his foot against its leg then sweep his leg under it causing it to fall backwards but Raph wasn't finished with it yet grabbing the kraang he threw it against the wall.

Kara grinned but looked over hearing Mikey yell and ran behind the kraang that was firing at him and grabbed it from behind, locking its arms over its head letting Mikey throw ninja stars at it, hitting him in the chest. Kara smiled and dropped the body, stomping her foot into its face to make sure it was dead and went to help the others but noticed more were coming.

"Yeesh, you'd think they'd learn by now not to mess with us." She said while sliding underneath one droid grabbing at its ankles and pulled it down before taking its weapon and shooting its head.

She saw one going for April and went to shoot but lowered the weapon when Leo sliced it in two. "Takes a little practice, April."

"So I'm told." She said clearly annoyed.

Kara began shooting at them giving the others time to escape, Donnie shouting "Retreat!"

Thinking everyone made it out she dropped the weapon and went to jump out but saw Kirtsman trying to get his notebook. "We can get it later!" She shouted and dove towards him to save him from the lasers but they both flew out the window.

Kara looked up and saw Mikey throwing his chain down at them and she reached up for it in time as it wrapped around her arm, stopping them just before they were turned into human pancakes.

"Gotcha!" She heard Mikey shout just before they landed safely on the ground.

"Ha, I knew you would safe us. Sorry about the scare Mister Kirtsman." She said while helping him up.

Looking up she saw April struggling to get down and went to go help her til she fell to the floor and made a fighting pose.

"This way! Move!" Leo shouted but before they could do anything a kraang van blocked their way, the back opening up revealing a new weapon of theirs. Kara cursed herself for not keeping the gun..laser..thing and got into a fighting stance but her eyes shot out upon seeing the big gun in the front. "Oh...crud nuggets.."

It began firing at them. Kara could hear Donnie screaming, "Scatter!" while everyone jumped, dodged, and rolled out of the way.

"Serpentine serpentine!" Kara shouted zig zagging out of the way following after the others rounding a corner.

The kraang brain followed after them but saw they disappeared. Searching the area for them it heard something fall and screeched as the Shellraiser flew out from its garage and attempted to run it over.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Leo shouted as the kraang shot at them from behind. Kara held onto the security line while Leo reversed into its big gun, running over it enough to destroy it.

"Here's the plan: You infiltrate TCRI then wipe out all the data the kraang have on April's DNA." Kirtsman said to the guys.

"Infiltrate TCRI? I thought you guys blew that place up?" April said looking over at them.

"Unless they managed to rebuild it without us seeing but what are the odds of that?" Kara said with a confident smile crossing her arms over her chest.

Kara's smile dropped seeing exactly that.

"Whoa, they rebuilt TCRI? Already?!" Raph said in a surprised whisper.

"How's that possible?! One of us had to at-least see them working on it!" Kara said freaking out about it.

"We break in, erase April's DNA codes, and get out. Infiltration only." Leo said looking over at them.

"Fine..are you sure we can't blow it up again. I really wanna know how they could rebuild it so fast." Leo gave her a look that obviously said no and she sighed in defeat. "Fiiine, infiltration only."

"Let's do this." April said full of determination.

"Great. You and Kirtsman stay outside and lookout."

"Stay outside?! On lookout?!" April whispered harshly clearly not liking the idea.

"No problem. Take this. It's a keycard I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into TCRI." Kirtsman said while handing the keycard to Leo. Kara took it and looked it over curiously before a cheshire like smile crossed her face thinking of all the pranks she could pull with this card. Raph saw her face and flicked her ear to get her attention. She yelped in surprise and held her ear before glaring at Raph. "What was that for?!"

"Whatever you're thinking it's no." He said with his arms crossed.

"But I-"

"No." He said now giving her a stern look.

She opened her mouth to say something else.

"No!"

She groaned out loud slumping her shoulders in defeat. "Uuuggh! You're no fuuuun!"

She pocketed the card and followed after the others to the ledge of a building closest to TCRI. While Leo fired the grappling hook she heard grunting behind her and turned to see April climbing to the top and pulling herself over the edge.

She blinked watching her slowly walk over to them, clearly exhausted, she felt sorry for her.

"Alright, April, stay here and maintain radio communication."

"But I want in on the action too." April said looking as if she got her second wind.

"Don't worry we'll be back in two shakes of a kraang tentacle." Donnie said before sliding down.

Kara stepped forward and looked at her giving her a weak smile. "Maybe another time." She said with a shrug before throwing her jacket over the line. She gave her one last glance seeing April give her a sort of glare and sighed sliding down behind the others. _"I'm not trying to make her feel inferior..I hope she understands that I've just had more experience.."_

She sighs climbing through the vents and lands behind Donnie inside TCRI. Blinking a few times to adjust to the dark she slowly stands just as Mikey rounds the corner and goes to follow after him but stops seeing the kraang droid sitting there looking at them.

She gasps softly but when it didn't move Donnie peeked over the cubicle seeing over a hundred droids hooked up to some wire.

"It's ok, it's alright I think these androids are just..charging." Donnie said while using his staff to move the droid aside showing them the glowing wire.

"Weird I wonder if there's kraang inside them." Raph said while Donnie moved it's arms aside and showed the kraang brain.

"Weird.." Kara bent down to get a closer look while Mikey poked its nose while laughing.

" Hah haha! Duudes their faces are all rubbery and stuff! Check it out." Mikey started playing with its lips making noises and talking. She giggles and pokes it alongside Mikey.

"Stop that! We gotta move before they wake up!" Leo said causing her to pout but before she could say anything April drops down landing on one knee making Kara jump, yelling in surprise.

"April?! What're you doing here?" Raph asked her.

"I told you I'm sick of standing on the sidelines!"

"Fine" Leo started, giving up on trying to stop her. "Just be quiet, stay close, and DO NOT let Mikey touch anything."

Just as soon as he said that the droid made a sound and it's eyes lighted up.

"It wasn't me" Mikey said with his hands raised up.

"I think they're done charging! Let's get out of here!" Donnie shouted all of them running to find an exit passing each cubicle, every droid beginning to wake up.

They went to round a corner but Leo pulled Kara back seeing all the droids were standing just outside their cubicle. When the others behind them Kara looked around for an exit and saw the elevator.

Pointing it out she grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him towards it with the others following behind and he pushed the up arrow a couple times before it opened up for them and they all filed in the doors closing behind them before any of the droids could see them.

Kara sighed in relief and handed the keycard to Leo letting him swipe the card and blinked hearing a robotic voice.

"The floor known as Level 40 has been accessed to Kraang." The awful elevator music began playing making Kara sigh in annoyance. "This one is a lot louder than the one back at my place." She said while placing her hands over her ears but it didn't do much good.

"This music is making my ears bleed." Raph said placing his fingers over his ears.

"What?" Kara yelled still having her ears covered. The elevator doors opened before Raph could respond to her and she sighed in relief once the music stopped.

She waited for Leo to give the signal before crouching down and behind Donnie and Mikey, keeping low glancing behind her to make sure April was alright watching her crawl on all fours.

Staying hidden she noticed all the kraang's eyes were closed. Thinking they were asleep she went to move closer but stopped when the middle of their heads opened up and smaller tentacles popped out. "Yuck"

"What's going on, Donnie?" Raph asked curiously

"It's a kraang sweet sixteen birthday party." He said in a girly voice before returning to his normal voice "How am I suppose to know?"

Kara covers her mouth chuckling at the two til she noticed flickering movement in front of them and saw Kraang Prime. She glared at the image clenching her fist remembering the invasion plot and almost losing her family and Leo. "You again.." She said her words filled with hate.

Holding her head in pain April was able to hear them. "It's Kraang Prime. They're meditating..communicating. I can hear their thoughts."

"Whoa, man, you're like telepathetic." Mikey said with a smile.

"And you wanted her to stay behind." Kara said with a grin looking at both Leo and Raph. They gave her a ticked off looked but stopped turning their attention back to April when she began speaking.

"They're talking about invasion.." She said still listening in but gasped softly causing an alarm to go off and the kraang to wake up.

"Guess they know we're here now." Kara said nervously covering her ears at the kraang's shrieking.

"Um, guys, what're we thinking?"

"Run!" Kara and Leo shouted at once all of them running back to the elevator.

"Some stealth mission!" Raph said to Leo while he frantically pushed the button to call on the elevator.

"Hey, that means we can blow it u-"

"No!" Raph and Leo yelled together at Kara. She groaned in annoyance and went to say something else but was interrupted by Mikey.

"Dudes! It's that freaky chick with the exploding elbows."

Leo kept pushing the button hoping it'll make the elevator come up faster. When Kara heard the robot chick fire her eblow rockets of doom she groaned and charged at her head on dodging the rocket. Hearing the elevator go "Ding" she glanced behind her seeing the doors open just as the rocket hit where the guys use to be. "Oh no you don't." She said getting face to face with the elbow robot lady and punching her in the stomach twice and kicking her to the side. "You're not getting rid of our exit that quickly!"

The robot lady stumbled backwards but regained her footing and fired the rockets at her. Dodging the rockets as if it was second nature, which it should be or else she'd be blown to smithereens, she brought out her taser flipping it to it's highest setting and ran to it touching her in the stomach area and turned it on as bolts of charges ran through it causing it to malfunction and fire the rockets everywhere.

"Crap, Raph! Finish this for me!" Kara shouted, backing up and dodging all the rockets. He ran towards the lady just as it turned to fire in his direction but he threw his sai smack in the middle of it's firing hole causing it to explode. Raph jumped at Kara and pushed her out of the explosion, protecting her with his shell. She peeked over his shoulder seeing the rest of the kraang droids were taken care of and grinned before he helped her up and gave him a fist bump. "Nice aim, Raph."

"Let's get April!" She heard Donnie say and watched the others follow after him but when she saw the kraang brains floating after them she turned her taser on, pressing it down to keep it on and threw it at one making it shriek and fall over getting the other two's attention.

She ran at the one that fell, grabbing her taser and turned it off before reaching for her pepperspray and hopped onto the one that fell, pushing herself off of it and flew and the other two, spraying one in the eyes and body slammed the other one onto the ground, squishing it with her body.

Standing up while watching the one she sprayed panic and shriek at the pain it ran into a wall. She chuckled at herself but blinked and ran out the door to find the guys.

"Guys? Guys? Where are-"

Hearing coughing she looked into a room and saw the guys locked in a room with smoke coming from the ceiling. "Guys!" She shouted trying to pry open the door and gasped seeing them fighting off April. "What the!"

When Donnie flipped over to the controls her eyes widened watching April malfunction and scream before turning into goo. She shook her head and started pounding on the doors but stopped once it opened and pulled the guys out hugging them all.

"Oh, you guys scared me..what happened?"

"April lead us to that room and locked us in." Leo started to explain but kept coughing trying to clear his lungs. "But it wasn't her."

"It was..some kind of replica. A fake April!" Donnie shouted before coughing out the smoke.

"But she looked so real! Like tofu bacon!" Mikey added in.

"But how were they able to make an exact replica of her?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Come on! We gotta find the real April!" Leo said before running off. Kara nodded and followed after him over hearing Raph tell Mikey, "Tofu bacon does not look real."

"It taste real though!"

Kara had her arm out to stop Raph and Mikey pointing at the red beam in front of the door. It stopped on Mikey's toe and began firing at him but Kara moved him to the side and out of harm's way.

"I bet whatever is behind that door is pretty important." Kara nodded in agreement to Mikey watching Leo dodge the lasers and swipe the card making the weapon stop and go away. She sighed in relief and walked into the room, her sigh turning to a gasp. "What the.."

Inside the room were a bunch of April's sleeping inside liquid filled pods.

"By Darwin's beard..April clones!" Donnie looking around the room.

"They managed to rebuild TCRI...and create this many clones in just a matter of days..weeks perhaps?" Kara said aloud placing her hand on one of the pods.

"Their perfect genetic duplicates.." Donnie said aloud.

"Weird..." Mikey added in staring at a replica.

"I bet the kraang have been growing them harvest her DNA." Donnie continued

"Ah...weeeiird.."

"I get it, ok?!" Donnie shouted at Mikey.

"That being said..there's only one question left.." Kara said looking over at the others with a serious look.

"Where's the real April?" Raph asked looking around. Kara nodded and clenched her fists wishing she had some way of knowing where she was. She began to wander around looking for a secret door while Donnie began to try and hack into their computer but jolted, her eyes widened hearing April scream.

"April!" Her and Mikey screamed. Kara looked up hearing a door open and saw a couple of kraang enter through the second floor.

"The turtles survived. Open the bin known as "The Reject Bin." One of the kraang droids pushed a button opening a secret compartment on the floor behind them. Everyone readied their weapons Kara bringing out her taser and watched as a hand came out and began to lift itself up.

Sweat trickled down the side of her face her imagination taking over on what the 'reject' bin would bring out but when she saw it looked just like April she let out a sigh of relief thinking it wasn't too bad til it full showed itself making all of them scream Kara's cheeks puffing up as if she was gonna barf.

"What the heck is that?" Leo asked before it went to stomp on him yelling, "Derp derp deeerp!" while smacking the kraang droids off the second floor.

"Some kind of a reject clone, a genetic mishap, a.."

"An April derp!" Mikey finished Donnie's sentence before they all scattered and attacked it at once. Kara watched them and looked back towards the room.

"You guys take care of the derp I'll go rescue April."

"I'm coming too Raph." Kara said to him before climbing onto his back. He nodded and jumped to the second floor, Kara jumping off his back and they both ran to where they were keeping April.

While Raph snuck on top of the machine that was inching towards April Kara brought out her taser and went snuck behind the kraang that were surrounding April. When Raph was able to turn it off she began to move.

"Great, saved by Raph. I'm never gonna live this down." She heard April say making her chuckle while grabbing one of the droids putting her hand over its mouth and stabbed the taser into it's back and turned it on sending surges of electricity through its body overcharging it, soon dying down, and she threw the body at the others.

"We've all been there, April." She heard Raph say and nodded in agreement giving her a childish grin. "It's true now, let's get you out of he-"

Her eyes widened, screaming in pain as a group of droids came in one of them taseing her. When it finally stopped she slumped over April's body and looked up at Raph seeing they had him restraint, his eyes wide watching her. She groaned in pain and went to reach for the hatch to set April free but they tased her again making her scream once more before tossing her to the other side of the room and hitting the wall.

"Do not struggle. The one known as April O'Neil will soon expire." A kraang droid said once they got the machine to work again.

"April.." Kara muttered slowly opening her eyes while struggling to pick herself up.

Her eyes widened when April screamed, "No!" giving her the adrenaline she needed to pick herself up and gasped seeing all the kraang droids had malfunctioned and fallen over. She stumbled over to April once Raph freed her from the hatches and she helped Raph carry her away.

"Are you going to be ok?" Raph asked Kara his voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine for now let's just get April out of here..how ya feeling, April?" She said with a small smile.

"Brain..on fire..ready to pop..other than that..meh." Kara chuckled softly at her answer and noticed the others enter the room. "Guys!" She said with a smile and waved to them.

"Kara! I heard you scream! Are you alright?!" Donnie rushed to her side immediately bringing her in an embrace. She smiled and leaned into it sighing softly. "I'll be ok let's just get out of here."

Donnie nodded and hugged April glad to see she was alive too and gave her a gentle hug. When the alarms went off Kara groaned wondering what was going on now.

"Uh oh! Time to haul shell!" Mikey said before they all ran out the room for the exit but just as they crossed out of the room all of the April clones were set free and surrounded them. "What the! Did you guys set them free?!"

"No!...I dunno! Did we?!" Mikey said looking over at Leo and Donnie before they jumped down Donnie holding Kara and Raph holding April.

The April clones started talking all at once giving Kara a headache.

"Don't listen to them. I'm the real April." Kara went to reach for her when the other Aprils pulled her into the crowd of Aprils but glared when she didn't reach her in time.

"Kara, it's me! Let's get out of here" One April grabbed onto her arm, squeezing it. Kara stared at the April and narrowed her eyes before punching it across the face causing it to blow up into a puddle. "Don't underestimate me, wanna be's." She said with an angry tone. She scanned the crowd of Aprils and smiled once she found her real friend and went to rescue her when the other Aprils pushed her away from her and the guys.

"What are you talking about, Kara? I'm the real April."

"No, I am!"

"No, me! Don't listen to them! Let's get out of here!"

Kara yelled out in frustration and tried to find the real one again but they were blocking her view. "L-Let go of me! April! Donnie!"

She blinked in surprise seeing April's weapon raised in the air and grinned seeing her attacking the other Aprils before doing the same all of them turning into mushy gew puddles.

"Ok, that was just gross dudes theres April derp all over my chucks."

"Atleast its not on your hands, Mikey, yuck." Kara said wiping off the gew stuff on her pants thinking she'd wash them later.

"Let's move." Kara nodded to Leo and followed behind them going through the window they smashed through another group of kraang following behind them but stopped when a kraang van pulled up infront of them.

Narrowing her eyes she and the others readied themselves for a fight but blinked in surprise seeing Mister Kirtsman at the wheel telling them to get in. Not needing to be told twice she climbed in along with April then the boys before he drove off. "Escaping from the kraang in their own van! Haha!" She chuckled at Mister Kirtsman while shaking her head. "Pretty fun, huh?"

"Thanks for the save Mister Kirtsman." Leo said from the back with her, and Mikey.

"I owed you one so did you wipe out the kraang computers?"

"We did by the skin of our noses." Kara looked over at Donnie and rubbed her arm still feeling some of the after shock of being tased but kept it to herself knowing everyone was more concerned for April.

"The only reason we survived was because of April. Whatever you did back there saved us all." Raph smiled at her.

"I have no clue what I did. I was freaking out and then Zap! The Kraang were toast." April looked just as confused as everyone else but Kara smiled glad to know she was safe.

"You walk from here. Well, I'm off. Someone has to keep a lookout for the Kraang their everywhere. If you ever need my expertise you know where to find me." Kara watched everyone get out and looked at Mister Kirtsman before clearing her throat.

"Mister Kirtsman..I want to know..how did you find out about me? I mean the world doesn't even know I exist yet..you were able to find out without me knowing...how?"

Kirtsman gave Kara a smile before answering.

"Because I wanted to know who you are. The real you."

Kara blinked, confused, but shrugged not knowing what he meant and smiled, hopping out of the van. "Thanks again Mister Kirtsman. See ya." She waved bye to him before he drove off and headed back to the lair with the others.

Kara sat in the living room going through her phone while waiting for Donnie to finish doing some blood work on April. She flipped up to her messages from Mrs. Christine and went to text her she was staying at April's for the night but couldn't concentrate her body beginning to shut down on her. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake despite her body and mind telling her to go to sleep. Blinking her eyes to concentrate back on the text she looked up watching everyone going into lab and dropped her phone on the couch following after the others just as Donnie was placing a drop of her blood under the microscope.

"Weell, what'd you find out, Donnie?" Curiosity clear in Leo's voice

Donnie stared down at her sample his expression full of surprise."This..doesn't seem possible.."

"What is it? What's wrong?" April stood up beside Donnie curious to know if something was wrong with her.

"Based on all the info I coded from the clone lab you're cellular make up is actually a morphogenesic blend of human and kraang DNA. Kara's eyes widened in surprise looking over at April. _"He can't be serious..."_

"Wait, are you saying.."

"You're not entirely human, April. That's why you have psychic powers..in fact, you're a half human half alien mutant."

"A MUTANT?!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Aw yeah! Welcome to the family!" Mikey shouted being as happy as ever.

Kara stared at April started of this discover wondering what must be going through her mind. _"I know I'd be freaking out about it.."_ Kara reached over to place a hand on her shoulder but jumped when she began to faint and quickly grabbed her before she could hurt herself.

"Perhaps I should take her back to my place. So she can clear her mind when she wakes up." Kara said looking up at them lifting her up with ease.

"We shouldn't move her around too much she could hurt herself." Donnie said going over to them.

"After everything that has happened it'll be best to have her in a..human environment. I'll keep you all posted on how she's doing." She gave them a reassuring smile and Leo nodded, walking up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We'll take you in the Shellraiser." Kara smiled at him and nodded before following after him the others following behind.

Kara sat on the floor with April leaning against her, her arm around April to keep her from moving around too much. She began to slowly close her eyes nodding off but when they'd hit a small bump her head would jolt up and wake herself up.

Raph glanced their way noticing Kara's nodding off and nudged Donnie to look at them. He got up and walked to the front telling Leo to stop around the corner. When Leo saw his expression he nodded and did so.

"Donnie and I will take the girls back to Kara's place ourselves...when Kara and I were rescuing April Kara got tased twice by the kraang.." Raph said looking away remembering the hole ordeal as clear as day.

The guys looked over at Kara who now gave into the sleep leaning against April.

"Those things are strong enough to take down Leatherhead and she managed to stay up this long? Being hit twice?!" Mikey said full of surprise.

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the lair then. Her place isn't too far from here." Leo said to them while Donnie lifted Kara up bridal style and Raph placed April on his back and they both jumped to the roofs, running back to Kara's place.

_"Why did I not notice it before? I'm her boyfriend! I'm suppose to look after her.." _Donnie looked down at her in sadness noticing her stirring in her sleep. "I'll save you April.." She mumbled in her sleep reaching her hand out to grab something. "I won't..lose my best friend.." She said softly her hand clenched as if she was holding something in her hand.

Donnie held her closer to him and soon they made it to her balcony. They climbed inside and looked around seeing her tutor was gone and Raph went to place April on the couch.

"Wait, I think they should be in the same room..in case one of them has a nightmare." Raph nodded and they both went into Kara's room placing both of them on each side of the bed. Donnie bent down kissing Kara softly and stroked her head making her smile in her sleep before they left them there for the night.

* * *

** Wooo! Finished with this chapter a lot earlier than normal! Haha, I feel proud of myself x3 Hope everyone enjoys it! Oh, and if you got a notification about a "36th chapter" Please ignore it this is the real one! I'm still figuring this website out lol. Anyways, please rate/comment! All feedback is appreciated :D Oh, and a shout out to Nellie thank you for the comment, you're awesome n.n**


	37. Fungus Humungous

Kara was over at Casey Jackson's place using his home gym to work out dressed as the Blind Bandit.

"And so she's giving me all of this homework to make up for the time she was gone on maternal leave! Everyday piles and piles of homework and studying. Ugh! It's hurting my brain. Think it's going to pop soon" She said to Casey who was reading the newspaper on the side while she doing combos on the rather large punching bag.

"You have to understand, Kara, you're still young and there's still so much you need to learn. She's only doing it for your own good." He said snapping the newspaper so it'll stay up continuing to read it.

She sighed in annoyance leaning against the punching bag. "Yeah I know, I know..wonder if this is how April feels when she goes to an actual school."

"You should ask her." He said flipping to the next page in a nonchalant manner. "Why not bring her over and the others? I'm dying to meet your friends..in fact..you haven't introduced me to any of your friends..I'm hurt Kara" He said glancing up at her giving her a playful pout before going back to his paper. Kara laughed softly but it quickly turned to a quiet, nervous chuckle. "Yeah..heh..anyways I think that's enough training for the day I'm gonna change then head out."

"Need me to take you home?" He asked looking up at her from his paper.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm actually gonna go visit my friends and talk to them about coming to visit you. They can be abit...shy though." Kara said while rubbing the back of her head. _"Shy, right..more like you'd freak out at the sight of them!"_

Casey nodded and smiled at her before walking her to the door and stopping her. "You might want to lose this then." He said while untying the blindfold from around her eyes. She smiled and pocketed it. "Thanks, so use to it I keep forgetting to take it off. Well, see ya!"

She walked out his home and got on her scooter deciding to take the train tracks to the lair instead of the sewers like normal. Rounding the corner to a dead end she scanned the area making sure no one was around before pushing the button Donnie gave her the wall lifting up like a garage door to the abandoned train tracks and drove on in, closing the door behind her.

When she arrived at the lair she parked her scooter and opened the small compartment where she kept a bag of clothes to change into after training and walked into the lair seeing the guys minus Leo watching TV.

"You'd think you guys would be doing something more productive like playing video games or something." She said with a smile sitting down next to Donnie.

"Hey, Kara." They all said at once Donnie leaning in to put his arm around her but blinked noticed she was sweaty. "Worked out today?" He asked with a smile, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, went over to my Casey's place and did a little training just to loosen myself up." She said with a smile but it slowly disappeared. "About him..listen..I was wondering if-"

Her attention went to the tv watching the Super Mecha Robo Squad or whatever show seeing their robot was taken over and everyone was freaking out but their captain..who ended up getting stomped on after a dramatic speech.

"Well that's a surprising ending.." Kara said before looking down at Mikey who began to speak.

"I heard in the original Japanese version Coolstar gets squashed for real."

"That's just a cartoon myth." Donnie said not believing him.

Kara looked over at Raph hearing him say, "Nerds" under his breath making her chuckle before standing up. "I'm going to change I'll be back."

"Wait, what was it you were wanting to say earlier?" Donnie asked turning to look at her as she hops over the couch.

"It's nothing I'll tell you later." She walked over to the restroom but stopped when she saw Casey run inside looking startled and shouting, "Guys! April. Sewers, hurry!"

Kara went on alert putting the math together. _"Screaming, panicked Casey + gibberish about April = bad news.."_

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"Are the footbots back?" She turned her head seeing Leo coming out from the Dojo and wondered what he was doing in there by himself.

"We were on our way here and the next thing I know April starts acting freaked out then runs off. She's gone!" Casey explains confusion and worry written all over his face.

"Wait wait..something scared her enough to have her run off...and you lost her.." Kara said crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever is out there is still there and she's by herself!"

"Relax, I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Mikey started to say Kara sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good her mind showing her different scenarios of being captured, eaten, or who knows what else by large, disgusting creatures. "Like she was eaten by a giant sewer snake or something."

When that image ran through her head her eyes widened and she ran off pushing past Casey. "I'm coming best friend!" Kara shouted in panic Donnie running after her. "Kara, wait! You don't know where you're going!"

Casey blinked in surprise before looking over at the others. "..Why is Kara dressed like a dude?"

"We'll explain later, come on." Leo said following after the two the others right behind him.

After finding Kara and Donnie Casey lead them to where he last saw her. "I-I think I lost her around here."

"You think? Well that's not vague or anything!" Donnie shouted in Casey's face.

"Back off Stick Master." Casey said now in his face.

"Who're you calling Stick Master Puckhead!" Donnie now poking Casey's shoulder both of them glaring daggers at each other. Kara pushed them apart narrowing her eyes at both of them. "Will you two quit it?! We need to find April before something worse happens to her!"

"Easy fellas we don't have time for this." Leo said walking past them. Donnie pushes past Casey making Mikey laugh at Casey and Raph go, "You got a problem with that?" while chuckling.

Casey brings out his hockey stick and follows after them. "So what's your deal with April, Kara?" Casey asks walking beside her. She sighs softly and glances at him.

"She's the first friend I've ever made..who didn't judge me by my looks. I have a history you see and well..it's a long story I'll tell you later." She said with a small smile before it turned to a determined frown. "I'll protect her at any cost.." Casey smiled and her and gave her a friendly nudge on the shoulder. "You're a good friend, Kara. Weird, but good." She chuckled and playfully punched his arm. "You're not a bad friend neither, Case." She gave him her childish grin before he walked on ahead, pushing past Donnie and was now in-front Leo.

She heard Casey scream and walked up to them seeing a small group of rats. "Rats? Why did it have to be rats?"

"Dude, they're everywhere down here. They're nature's cuddly little friends." Kara stared at Mikey in disgust watching him rub the rat on his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Casey sat and looked up hearing a noise. "You hear that?" Seeing no one around she brought out her phone using the flashlight on it and looked around the area. Spotting some mushrooms she pointed her light at it curiously but blinked in surprise watching it wither and die. "Whoops.." She looked at the others making sure they didn't see her do that and put her phone away noticing Casey sticking his face into a pipe.

"Uh, Casey..we're in the sewers..you shouldn't do-"

He stumbles backwards covering his face and coughing some yellow powdery substance floating around him. "That was hideous!"

"Dude, you put your nose in a New York City sewer. What'd you expect?" Kara chuckles at Casey's mistake and looks over at Raph. "Maybe he hasn't gotten enough of the smells down here."

Hearing Casey scream she looked over at him watching him stare in fright inside the tunnel.

"Casey, what is it?" Leo asked Casey who continued staring into the tunnel.

"I saw it, man! The demon rat!"

"Demon rat?" Kara asked confused before looking inside the tunnel bringing out her phone once more. "I don't see anything.." She looked over at the others blinking in surprise watching Casey scream and swing his hockey stick everywhere. "What..what is he doing?"

"Ah! Get em off me!" Casey screamed seeing millions of rats running around him, crawling on his legs as he tries to get them off of him.

Raph and Donnie forced him against the wall to try and calm him down but when he saw rats crawling all over his friends he lost it and fell to his knees, whimpering softly. Kara looked at him worriedly. "Something weird is going on guys.." She bent down placing her hand on Casey's back trying to comfort him when she heard April scream.

She jumped to her feet and ran behind Donnie and saw her curled up, hugging herself, and swatting something away while mumbling to herself.

"Keep away from me, Dad! Ngh! No! Please don't eat me!" Kara looked at Donnie worriedly before carefully approaching her.

"Hey, April it's me, Donnie. Your dad isn't trying to eat 's alright, calm down everything is going to be ok."

"Her dad.." She watched Donnie get closer to her, bending down beside her. Hearing a noise she turned around seeing everyone coming into view seeing Casey was in the same state as April.

"Hold up. What's that sound?" Hearing the noise Leo heard she turned around the see a blue ball with white lines around it roll up to them and flatten out into a mushroom.

"It's a mushroom with feet! Awe, it's so cute."

Apparently it didn't like Mikey saying that so it lashed onto his head trying to eat his head or something while Mikey screamed for them to get it off of him and trying to get it off himself by pulling it and smacking his head on the ground.

When Leo managed to pull it off his head and throw it away it changed back into a ball rolling back towards them.

"It's on the move!" Leo shouted while they all brought out their weapons. "I got this!" Raph shouted charging at it and trying to stab it with his sai.

"Fascinating..evolved fungi." Donnie said in thought just as it squirted some pollen like substance on Raph.

"Raph!" Kara shouted moving over to him while the guys took care of the mushroom. "Raph, you ok buddy?"

"Ah! Stay back! Get away from me!" She heard April scream. She stood up and went to go see what was wrong with her but heard Casey yell something about a rat. She looked between all of them freaked out about the situation. _"This is getting insane! What is wrong with everyone?!"_

"What is going on?!" She heard Mikey scream just as Casey ran off. "Casey, wait!" She shouted after him but he was long gone. "We gotta go find him. We can't leave him out there by himself he could get hurt!"

"Raphael, are you ok?"

-Raph's P.O.V-

Raph sat up rubbing his head and when he looked over to his brother his eyes widened in horror seeing a human sized roach. "No, it's you! Anybody but you! Keep away from me!" Raph shouted at the roach rolling backwards and onto his feet his sais out and ready.

"Raph..take it easy man." The roach started moving towards him.

"That's it! If you won't stay away I'll splatter ya!" He jumped at the roach, yelling in anger and fright ready to stab it with his sais.

-Normal P.O.V-

Kara's eyes widened watching Raph attack his brother. "Raph, stop! It's us! Calm down!"

"Donnie, quick explanation!" Mikey said while bringing out his nunchucks.

"I wish I knew!"

"You're not getting me this time, roach. I smashed you once I'll smash you again!" Raph shouted pointing his sai at all of them.

"Roach?"

"He thinks we're.."

Raph charged at Leo slashing his sais at him but Leo jumped back, dodging his attacks and Mikey stepped in hitting him on the head with the end of his chucks making him stumble backwards and fall over on his stomach. "Sorry, bro, you're out of control!"

"Take it easy bro.." Donnie said softly while slowly walking towards him.

"No..it's impossible." Raph backed up against a wall watching as more roaches came towards him. "We're not gonna hurt you, Raph."

"Get back!" Raph screamed, kicking Donnie away. Mikey tackled him to the ground, tying him up with his nunchuck chains. "Come on, dude! Stop it!" He held onto the chain tightly while Raph struggled to free himself. "Calm down. Breathe with meeee!"

Letting out a loud sigh she was glad Raph was restraint so they'd be able to take him back to the lair with ease now there was only..

"April.." She said softly watching her swat at the air in terror screaming, "Get away from me!"

" April April, listen, there are no bats I promise." Donnie said trying to reassure her but she ended up smacking him in the face.

"What is going on here?" Leo looked down at Raph

"Fungus!" Donnie shouted startling her and the others

"Language, please? There are ladies present."

"No, whatever is happening to Raph is happening to April and Casey. It's..it's like their experiencing their worst fears and I think I know why."

"Then let's go." Leo said to them all.

Kara sighed softly putting her hands in her pocket but blinked feeling her blindfold.

Getting an idea she walked up behind April and covered her eyes making her scream in panic.

"April, it's me, Kara." She spoke softly to her placing her hands on her shoulder feeling her body tensing up, panting heavily. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I won't let anything get to you. So please..calm down."

"K-Kara?" She lifted her head up looking around. "Kara! My dad is in here! He's trying to get me! We need to leave no-"

"Shh..I know. I'm going to get you out of here. Just take my hand and follow me, ok?"

She whimpered softly but nodded holding onto her hand for dear life. Kara nodded for the others to leave, Leo leading the way with her, April, and Donnie in the middle, and lastly Mikey dragging Raph behind them.

"How did you know to do that?" Donnie asked her in surprise.

"When I'm home I watch the Animal Planet and the Discovery Channel. One way to keep an animal calm is to cover their eyes. I don't remember why it works but it does."

Back at the lair Donnie was working on something in his lab. Kara stayed by April side, though it's not like April left her much of a choice she was holding onto her as if life depended on her grip. Kara sighed softly, stroking April's head in a comforting way when Donnie came up to them.

"Ok, now trust me April-"

"Donnie?" She lifted up the blindfold but screamed when she saw a large bat baring its fangs at her while inching a smaller bat towards her face. "No, please!" She screamed clinging to Kara, burying her head in her shoulder.

Kara immediately pulled the blindfold down in time for Donnie to swab whatever he put on the facial pad and dipped it into some kind of chemical.

"April has been exposed to toxins found in certain types of fungi. Mushroom man must produce them as a defense mechanism."

"Against what? Being stir-fried?"

Kara jumped hearing Raph screaming and sighed moving to go do the same thing to him as she did with April but she held on tighter keeping her from moving anywhere.

"I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out! I'M FREAKING OUT!" Raph shouted shaking in fright watching the large roaches talk amongst each other another walking in front of him.

"It's ok, dude. It's me, Mikey. Give your bro a hug it'll make you feel better. Come on now, where's the love? Awe, it's right here between my arms."

"I think I'm gonna hurl" Raph said as the roach moved closer to him, feeling it's antenna's on his face before barfing.

"Ugh! Raph!" Kara shouted in disgust looking away.

"Let's go find Casey and see if we can find a cure for this." Leo said helping both her and April up. She nodded and guided April back into the sewers. "Do we really need to bring them? They'd be safer in the lair, right?"

"They could hurt themselves if not supervised." Donnie said to her over Mikey's struggle to drag Raph behind them and April's screams.

"Arrrgh! Come on, Raph! Oooh what is that stuff?"

Kara opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by April's scream. She sighed but looked up seeing weird moss growing on the walls and ceiling.

"It's Fungal Mycellium where mushrooms come from."

"You mean like the ones right here?"

"These things grow crazy in the dark. If we don't stop these by sundown the mushrooms will spread all over the city. Millions of people will go crazy with fear!"

"Then we just got to bring in some light, right?" Kara said while bringing out her phone but noticed the battery was low. "Isn't that peachy.." Her voice full of sarcasm before putting it away. Seeing movement she looked over at Donnie pushing his hand against the moss stuff and saw a secret passage. Taking April's hand she guided her after the others.

"The bats! I can hear them coming after me!" April screamed, falling to the floor. Kara bent down beside her gently patting her back when she heard a noise and looked up seeing more of the fungi.

"Keep an eye on Raph and April, Kara! No matter what stay together" Kara nodded and watched them fight off the fungus mushrooms but saw one attack Mikey, spraying him with it's pollen.

"Mikey, look out!" She yelled but it was already too late he fell over Raph loosening the chains off of Raph and fell onto her. She managed to push April out of the way hoping to keep her from harm but gasped feeling fabric against her fingers. She looked down at her hand seeing the blindfold limp in her hand. _"Oh no...I untied it by accident!"_

"April! April!" She pushed Mikey off her and went to April only for her to scream in terror at the sight of her.

"No! No! Stay away from me you horrible creature!" April backed up shielding her face with her arms, screaming in fright.

"April..it's-"

"Kara! Look out!" She heard Donnie say before he jumped to her side fighting the mushrooms away from her. She began to panic feeling like there helpless in the situation. When she saw one coming at Donnie from behind she pulled him away and ended up getting sprayed on instead.

"Kara!" Both Donnie and Leo shouted at once as she fell on all fours, coughing.

When she was able to clear her vision she was surrounded by darkness. "Guys?...Guys?"

"Isn't this just my lucky day" Her body froze hearing the all too familiar cold, and chilling voice of her worst fear. She slowly turned around seeing the Shredder behind her.

"It's the weak, pathetic girl. You won't be able to escape me this time."

"No...no not you.." She noticed a large figure behind her and squinted her eyes but what she saw she wouldn't be able to un-see.

It was the guys piled together..and they were dead.

"No...no this can't be true..Leo...Raph..Mikey...D-Donnie.." Her eyes were wide in horror, tears streaming down her face.

He ran at her with lightning speed making her scream and stumble to her feet before running away.

-Donnie's P.O.V-

He watched her get sprayed by the toxic pollen and fall to her knees. "No..Kara. Kara speak to me." He went over to touch her and gasped for when she turned around tears were running down her face and her eyes were as wide as they could be with a look of pure terror on them.

"No...no not you.." She said right at him her voice quivering with fear.

"Donnie, look out!" Leo shouted at him but it was too late. Donnie looked up and was sprayed. He fell to his knees, coughing and looked up at Kara. "Kara. I'm here for you. I'll get you out of here just take my hand!"

Kara's back was turned to him. "Don't touch me!" She said in a low, monotone voice.

"You promised to protect me..you said you would be there for me you lied to me...YOU LIED TO ME!" She turned around her eyes were pure black, her teeth were sharp and pointy like fangs, and her skin was purplish with blue veins running all over her skin, a certain part of her shoulder was darker..where he bit her.

"Kara...Kara what's wrong with you?" Donnie stood up, taking a step back.

She shrieked at him, pointing at her neck. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU LET THE SHREDDER HURT ME AND YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU LIAR! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She grabbed him by the head forcing him to stare at the stab wounds in her stomach and the bite mark on her shoulder.

"IT'S OVER! I HATE YOU!" She screamed in his face before raising her hand and stabbing it through his heart.

"She hates me...KARA HATES ME!" Donnie shouts while holding is head in agony. "NO, LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

Kara's P.O.V-

She screamed when spider legs began to rip out of Shredder's back. "Get away from me!" She screamed in terror running away from him as he gave chase, now being faster with the added legs. She tripped and stumbled falling over into the middle of the room. She panted heavily but froze in place able to feel his presence behind her. She turned on her back, pressing herself against the floor trying to create space between them now hovering above her.

He lifted up her shirt showing the scars he left behind from their last encounter. "You were lucky the turtles were able to save you before but now that their gone." He said while slowly bringing his blade up to her throat. "I can finish the job!"

"No!" She screamed, her eyes filled with anger, kicking his spider legs from under him and crawled away, standing on her feet. "I've gotten a lot stronger since our last meeting Shredder! I won't let fear take over me! I will defeat you here and now with my own strength!"

She blinked feeling something in her clenched hand and saw she was still holding onto her blind fold. Nodding to herself she put the blindfold on and got into her fighting stance but blinked when she was unable to 'see' him but could hear him breathing and talking. She took it off and was able to see him clear as day and gasped hearing Donnie's voice in her head.

_"It's like their experiencing their worst fear and I think I know why. Been exposed to a toxin that serves as a type of defense mechanism."_

"You're not real!" She shouted at him before charging head on only for the image to fade and her mind returning to reality. Panting heavily she looked around seeing she was alone and sighed softly, closing her eyes to clear her mind before putting the blindfold on.

"I figured out your little trick mushroom freaks" She said while putting her gloves on and ran off to find the others. "I hope Donnie and Leo are ok.." She skidded to a halt hearing Donnie screaming and ran in his direction. "Donnie? Donnie!"

-Donnie's P.O.V-

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

"You couldn't protect me! You're weak and pathetic! Leo is much stronger than you! He could of protected me better than you!" Kara shouted just as Leo came into view, wrapping his arms around her. "He is better than you in every way and now I'm going to be with him." She said giving him a wide grin before she turned around, kissing Leo right on the lips. He screamed, tears flying from his eyes at what he was seeing.

-Kara's P.O.V-

Kara could see everyone huddled in different parts of them room. She clenched her fists and ran past them knowing the only way she could help was to destroy the mushrooms at their source.

Running back to where she last saw Leo she looked around but he was gone. She ran to the edge and blinked seeing a small figure at the bottom. Taking her chances she jumped from the edge, falling to the lower level grabbing at anything to try and make the landing as painless as possible but she failed on that part falling on her side.

Hissing in pain she slowly picked herself up and blinked in surprise seeing a large mushroom in the middle along with Leo.

"Leo!" She coughs lifting herself off the ground and to her feet.

Leo turned around and saw her. "Kara! You're ok!"

"I know how to counteract the effects. I'll take care of the mushrooms while you handle it's boss."

Leo nodded her way and charged in it's direction while Kara punched and kicked at the mushrooms that were flying at her stomping and squashing them til they were flat as a pancake.

She lost sight of Leo when he dived at the mushroom from above but when he landed she saw him curled up, muttering to himself.

"No, fight it Leo!" She saw more flying at her and quickly covered her mouth and nose, rolling out of the way while bringing out her taser, frying them cause she forgot to take it off the highest setting and grinned. "Who wants fried mushrooms?!"

"Why...why does...it...not work...on you?!" The boss mushroom shouted at her, firing large balls around her. Holding her breath she jumped backwards out of the pollen fog. "Because I'm blind you Shiitake Mushroom!" She said with a grin and continued fighting off the smaller ones watching Leo's figure. "I know you can beat this.." She whispered softly.

-Leo's P.O.V-

"I'm a failure..I let them down..." He held his head trying to drown out his brother's shouts of blame at him. He stared at his reflection in his sword but blinked when saw Master Splinter.

"Every leader must face the fear of losing their team."

"Fight it, Leo!" He heard Kara shout to him.

"No! No, I can't give up!" He shouted with determination before closing his eyes, meditating, his aura becoming pure and clear.

"Your spores won't work on me. I face my fear every single day!"

-Kara's P.O.V-

She watched Leo stand up and grinned able to feel his strong aura. "I knew you could do it." She said as he attacked the tentacle like mushrooms with light reflecting off his sword. "So that's your fear: Sunlight." She ran at him, slamming her fists into a couple that were trying to get him from behind.

She grinned up at him, nodding. "I'm with you til the end, Leo. Now finish this!" She shouted, holding her hands out, cupping them to give him a boost.

He nodded and jumped on her hands using all her strength she could muster to throw him in the air, dodging the flying fungi that tried to stop her and tasing them mid-air.

When she heard the explosion she lifted her head able to see Leo's figure, the explosion causing the whole room to shake and vibrate, and smiled when she heard the mushroom boss cry in pain, knowing he was defeated and everything would return to normal.

She ran over to his body and checked for any injuries, listening closely to his heartbeat. Hearing the steady da-thump she sighed in relief and looked up seeing everyone running into the room.

"Kara! Leo!" Donnie ran up to her bringing her in a full embrace

"Donnie.." She whispers hearing his heart beat and breathing she gently squeezed him before kissing him over and over relieved to see he was alive and well along with the others.

"Oh no, Leo. Dude! Speak to me, bro! Do you need mouth to mouth?"

Leo placed his hand over Mikey's face to keep him from coming any closer. "Absolutely..not."

"You're all..ok?" Leo asked sitting up.

"Whatever you did..you saved us. All of us..thanks man." Raph said with a smile, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No problem."

"We did it guys!" Kara said with a wide grin while bringing them all in a group hug. She bit her lip unable to forget her worst fear and gave them all a gentle squeeze.

Back at the lair they were playing music while they all told their worst fears almost speaking at once mainly Casey, April, and Leo.

Kara managed to sneak to the farthest corner of the room and hugged herself, laying her head against her knees. She still had the blindfold on in fear she'd see their lifeless bodies for real, able to hear their heartbeats was comfort enough.

She flinched when she heard Donnie calling her name and hugged herself tighter hoping to turn invisible. _"Don't ask me...not yet.."_

"Kara..what're you doing hiding?" She could hear the music being turned down as everyone's attention went to her.

"I..I just want to be left alone.."

"Kara..if you need to talk..I'm here for you I promise."

"Please..not now..I..I just-"

"What can you be scared of? I've seen you kick serious tail." Casey said standing up from his seat.

Kara stood up as well, looking away from them. "Let it go, Case.." She said with a stern voice.

Raph went to shut him up but was curious as well though they all know she was scared of spiders.

"Come on, just tell us." Casey said prying more and more into her business.

Kara clenched her fist while Donnie went to shut Casey up. "You really want to know so bad?! Well, fine! I saw the Shredder! I saw him standing over your lifeless bodies!" She screamed out causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her in shock.

Her body was shaking and her blindfold was getting wet from her tears. "He came after me..and I saw behind him..your dead bodies in a pile and now..that's all I can see! Are you happy now, Casey?!"

Casey looked away ashamed of his actions. Raph glared at Casey and punched his shoulder. "Way to go, Casey."

"Ow, hey!...I'm sorry Kara..." Casey said softly.

Donnie watched Kara crying and it broke his heart as he remembered his before pulling her into an embrace. "It's ok, Kara..you're not gonna get rid of us that easy." She gave her a gentle squeeze before reaching for blindfold but she stopped him. "No..it's the only comfort I have to know for real you are alive.."

"Trust me." Donnie whispered softly her hands slowly lowered back to her side feeling the blindfold slide off her face and to the ground. She kept her eyes closed but felt Donnie's lips against hers. When he moved back she slowly opened her eyes to see everyone around her...alive and kicking.

Tears fell freely down her face as she stepped out of the dark corner reaching her arms out wide and hugged them all in one large group hug.

Mikey squeezed in surprising them all, carrying a large pizza with him. "Who ordered an extra large pizza with anchovies, pepperoni, and extra mushrooms."

"Mikey!" Everyone shouted at him before walking away making Kara laugh while wiping away her tears.

"You can't be serious!"

"Ok, that is just wrong."

"Mushrooms!"

Kara laughed and sat down on the couch, Donnie sitting down beside her.

"You know..I saw you..you were infected with that wasp virus...you called me a liar..saying I wasn't able to protect you..and that it was all my fault."

Kara looked at him before pulling him close to her. "That will never happen you are my knight in shining shell. You will always be there for me." She whispered, holding him close.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes, the image fading to her normal self, smiling at him. "I always will."

* * *

**CHAPTER 36 Y'ALL! YEAH! Oh, I had so much fun writing this! Shout out to Nellie: You're awesome! Thanks for liking my story! I can't wait to wr- *brain shuts down, falls asleep.* Kara: Um..*pokes writer's sleeping body* Ok...since she is unable to say it I will *clears throat* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please rate/comment! All feedback is appreciated! Til next time! :D**


	38. MetalHead Rewired

"You know I can't stop you from seeing your...turtle friends." Mrs. Christine started while walking around Kara's body hunched over the table working on today's assignment. "But I'm surprised you don't bring them over here. I would like to get to know those your parent's intrusted to keep you safe, specially the one named Donnie..." Mrs. Christine's trailed off as her mind began to wander.

Kara blinked knowing the electronic circuits and gadgets were sparking and coming to life in her mind. "I guess..but why specifically Donnie?" She asked curiously with a raised brow.

Mrs. Christine laid down last weeks homework she assigned to them both. Kara blinked in surprise to see not only did she get a good grade but Donnie aced it with flying colors. "The two that you got wrong..were the ones I showed you how to do. He's just about your age and yet..he was able to help you better than I could." Mrs. Christine sat down across from her and gave her a serious look. "I want you to bring him here. I'm going to give him a small test, nothing bad, just a test to see how smart he is."

"So..kind of like an IQ test, right?"

Mrs. Christine nodded and gave her a smile. "I just want to see how far his intelligence goes...and if he wouldn't mind if I became his teacher."

Kara's eyes shot out of their sockets and quickly went to stand up only to fumble the chair and fall backwards on it. Mrs. Christine blinked in surprise and went to stand up to see if she was alright but almost jumped out of her skin when Kara shot up. "Wait, you're willing to teach a mutant?" Her voice loud with surprise.

Mrs. Christine narrowed her eyes at her pointing at Zachary who had fallen asleep while watching Winnie the Pooh and stands up. "No, I'm willing to teach someone who is willing to learn." She said softly, her voice and stature full of professionalism causing Kara's eyes to go wide in awe.

"W-What about the others?"

"Same goes for them."

Kara's mouth turned to a wide smile. "Are you serious?! This is amazing! I..I gotta go tell them! Oh, this is gonna be great!" Kara shouted before grabbing her jacket vest and ran to the balcony door.

Before Mrs. Christine could shush her she gasped when she saw Kara climbing to the roof. "W-What are you doing?! Get down this instant!" Her voice starting to get high pitched in panic.

"I'll be back, Mrs. Christine! I gotta to tell them the news!" Kara shouted while running to the ledge and jumping off causing Mrs. Christine to scream, "Kara!" as she flew mid air landing safely on the roof of the building across from theirs.

Mrs. Christine watched Kara turn around and wave at her before running off leaving her disarrayed and confused. She gave a weak wave to where she last saw Kara and leaned against the door frame. "How...how did she do that.." Her thoughts were interrupted by the now woken Zachary, angry at his mother for waking him up from his nap. She sighed softly and closed the door behind her to care for her child.

Arriving at the lair she looked around for them, excited to tell them the news of Mrs. Christine warming up to them but couldn't find them anywhere.

Hearing a lot of ruckus in the Dojo she guessed they were training so she decided to poke her head inside and saw the guys lined up along with...METALHEAD! She smiled wide and went to go greet them but jumped back watching Mikey fly around the room by a rocket powered hand. "I guess Donnie just finished working on MetalHead..sweet!" She whispered to herself deciding to listen in for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, but overall I'd say that was a pretty successful test." Donnie said with a shy smile.

"Successful?! MetalHead almost ripped Mikey's face off!" Leo said sounding pretty ticked.

"Please. I had it all under control." Donnie said while crossing his arms.

"And when you don't?" Leo said.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to come in and save the day." Kara said now leaning against the doorway non chalantly.

"Ah, Kara, good to see you today." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too. Hi everyone and MetalHead!" She shouted immediately going over and hugging him. She kissed his cheek and if she wasn't seeing things she was sure his metal cheeks turned pink.

While she was nuzzling her cheek against MetalHead's everyone was either looking away or looking at her like a crazy, obsessed fangirl if you can guess which.

Master Splinter raised a brow at her before using his tail as a whip to snap her to attention, sitting down besides MetalHead straight and attentive.

Clearing his throat he continued where he was interrupted."Donatello has created a powerful tool. It is to our advantage to study an enemies techniques but you must use that tool wisely."

Kara blinked hearing MetalHead suddenly scream like a siren. Donnie moved beside him to get a closer look.

"What's wrong with him now?" Leo said sounding annoyed.

"Something tripped the security wires. It's approaching the lair, fast!"

Kara nodded and got up to join the others putting her gloves on while running behind them slowing down once they hit then end of a wide sewer line.

"You think it's the footbots again?"

Hearing kraang weaponary Kara had to guess..no. Able to see the silhouettes of the thing being fired at she blinked in surprise seeing a rather large spider. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting she rubbed her eyes some just to make sure.

"Was that?...Nah, couldn't be."

Hearing yells and screams of pain getting louder they all jumped down to get ready for some action but what she saw coming towards them, it's claws and fangs out..she screamed.

"AHHHHH! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing at the huge spider before jumping onto Raph, clinging tightly to him causing him to loose his balance and fall over.

"Hey, what the?! Get off me!" Raph shouted while trying to pry Kara off of him.

"Ah! Spiderbites!"

"It has a name?! Don't name it, kill it!" Kara shouted.

"Ahhh! You frogs gotta help! Those triplets are after me!"

"I wonder why!" Kara shouted now standing behind Raph and Donnie, keeping them two in front of her to use as shields to distance herself from the spider.

"Hehahaha, reminds me of the time with Raph and the cockroach." Mikey said, laughing at her fright.

"Spiders are much more dangerous! Not only are they poisonous they can get inside you and lay eggs in you!" Kara shouted before ducking behind the two barely peeking out at Spiderbites but for some reason he sounded familiar.

"We are not frogs! Wait, what?" Leo looked behind him to see three kraang droids were firing at Spiderbites. He knocked the guys aside Kara pulling Raph so that he was distancing her from the spider and ended up having him fall on top of her. She groaned softly regretting that decision but felt relief when the spider ran away noticing the kraang completely ignored them and went after the spider.

"Good riddance!" She said but looked up watching the others follow after it."They're heading to the surface!" Leo shouts before following after Spiderbites and the Kraang.

"Hey, wait up guys!" She shouted following after them. "Ugh, I'm gonna need bigger gloves..." She hopped over but stopped noticing Donnie playing on his phone. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." Donnie said with a smile before following after the others Kara right beside him.

Climbing up the sewer ladder she was still able to hear the Spider whining. "He sure is loud for a spider.."

She climbed out once the others did and stretched her arms watching Leo go to run after it but saw none of the others were.

"They're getting away!" Leo said but stopped seeing everyone was staying behind.

"Why is that our problem? That slobbering bug gives us nothing but trouble." Raph said to Leo while leaning against the lamp post.

"He asked for our help! The Kraang want him and I want to find out why!"

"Whose is that guy anyways?" Kara asked them curiously able to tell the guys knew him somehow.

"It's that guy that took the video of us a year ago." Donnie said to Kara

"You mean a few days after we met? It's already been a year?! Wow..time sure does fly by.."

"Fine, so how are we suppose to catch up to them?" Raph asked ignoring Kara but froze feeling the rushing of wind hit his back and turned around to see the Shellraiser.

"I called for back up." Donnie said with a simple smile on his face.

Kara hugged MetalHead when they all climbed in and she kissed the top of his head. "Way to think ahead, Donnie." She said before going to his side and kissing his cheek. He blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

She looked over at Leo who had to stand up because MetalHead was driving.

"Nice, Donnie. When did you teach him how to drive?"

She fell backwards, tumbling down the aisle, hit the back of the Shellraiser, and fell flat on the floor. She looked up seeing stars floating around her. "Preeetty." She said in a daze.

"You did teach him how to drive, didn't ya?!" She heard Raph say before her face hit the floor again. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow.." She said with a muffled voice.

MetalHead pushed on the accelerate now catching up to the Kraang vehicle. Kara pushed herself up grabbing onto the security lines hearing Donnie say, "Huh, that's new."

"What is?" She asked before MetalHead started swerving side to side Donnie yelling orders to MetalHead, "Evasive maneuvers! Deploy garbage cannon!" She squeezed the security line tightly to keep herself from flying everywhere while they fire at the Kraang vehicle.

"Yeah! Garbage beats Kraang rocket!" Mikey shouted.

"So that's what's new..." Kara grinned at Raph for his excellent aiming.

"Pull up along side." Donnie said getting up from his station.

"Now we're talking!" Raph grinned pumping his fist before climbing out to the top along with Donnie. Kara sat down in Raph's seat and watch as they jump onto the Kraang vehicle. Noticing Donnie fall between the vehicles, using his staff to keep from falling to the ground. "Keep the Shellraiser in position, MetalHead!" She shouted watching Raph reach for Donnie to help him up.

When one of the Kraang droids climbed out to take care of them she grinned and aimed the cannon right at his face. "Hope you like garbage!" She shouted before firing the canon and knocking it off. "Haha, yes!" She got up and opened the hatch for them just as MetalHead slammed the bumper into one of the Kraang's wheels forcing it to swerve and run into a building.

"Nice w-woah!" She held onto the chair the Shellraiser beginning to swerve as well and hit a car.

The doors open, hearing the Di-ding, and she walks out with the others waving the smoke away while coughing. "Well that was interesting." She coughed some more before moving aside to let MetalHead out.

"There's no way out of there. MetalHead stay with the Shellraiser before you blow anything else up."

Kara looked at Leo sensing some hostility and wondered what he had against MetalHead. Deciding the ask him she opened her mouth but Donnie spoke first before she could.

"He stopped the truck, didn't he? The Kraang know we're coming he can help!"

MetalHead gave him two thumbs up before they changed into weapons, his eye cover opening up to show the mini bombs, and wings popped out his back levitating above the ground. Kara's eyes widened and sparkled seeing him floating. "He can fly! That is so cool!" She jumped up, hugging him mid air and nuzzling her cheek against his once more.

Leo smacked his hand against his forehead letting out an annoyed sigh. Kara noticed this and hopped down giving him a confusing look. "It'll be a good strategy to have him around. You never know how many Kraang could be waiting. What's your deal?"

"Fine, whatever." Leo looked away before sneaking towards the garage they slammed into. Kara shrugged and followed after him but was stopped by MetalHead. She looked down at him watching him point to himself and beep a couple times then point to her. Confused she looked up at Donnie for answers.

"He says he wants to go first to protect you." Donnie says with a smile.

Kara blushed and nodded giving him a childish grin and a thumbs up before letting him go ahead of her. "Adorable, strong, and a gentleman..kinda reminds me of someone." Kara said with a thought tapping her chin.

"Oh, who would that be?" Donnie asked just as Kara leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. "You, silly." She set herself back on her feet and stuck her tongue out playfully watching him blush shyly.

"Ahhahah yeah..ahem well...I am your knight in shining shell." He said while rubbing the back of his head. She giggled and leaned upward for another kiss but stopped hearing someone clearing their voice and looked over at Raph giving them the grumpiest look while pointing towards the large hole where the garage door use to be.

"To be continued." She said before giving him a quick peck on the lips and ran over to the others giggling to herself. Donnie watched her with a soft smile on his face and followed suit.

Waiting for the signal Kara watched the guys poke their heads out to look around before running into the garage yelling their battlecries. Guessing that was the signal she followed after them but to her surprise there were no Kraang around.

"They just disappeared? That's impossible!"

Kara nodded in agreement to Raph's comment before walking outside making sure they were in the right building but none of the buildings had a large hole in them.

"There must be a secret door or...a hidden passage somewhere. Fan out!"

Watching the others follow Leo's order she decided to do the same and walked around the cars that were stacked like a shelf and wondered if it was the same as the time Donnie rescued Mr. O'Neil.

_"Hmm..Cars...traps..Mr. O'Neil..scientist...teacher...teacher?...TEACHER!" _Kara's eyes widened remembering why she went to go visit the guys.

"Guys! I just remembered something I forgot to tell you earlier!" Kara said while waving her arms frantically.

"Hold that thought, Kara. MetalHead use your scanners to check the structure for any hidden rooms or passage ways." Donnie said just as MetalHead gave him a few beeps in response and flew to the middle of the room letting out a large, turquoise colored scanner scanning the room along with her and the others.

Kara pouted crossing her arms never liking to be interrupted but blinked when she felt a tingle watching the scanner go over her and the others.

"Heheheh hahahah that tickles!" Mikey giggled Raph yelling in surprise.

"Tickle ray? Real useful upgrade, Donnie." Kara glanced over at Leo getting that feeling again that he doesn't like MetalHead. _"I wonder if something happened...oh yeah..he was taken over control by the Kraang..guess Leo is just being cautious but I doubt Donnie would let that happen twice."_

"It happens to be a three dimensional volume metric scan." Donnie said back at Leo with a grin.

"Can't go wrong with three dimensional volumizing scans" Kara said to Leo giving him a playful punch on his shoulder along with her childish grin but seeing his frown stuck to his face she frowned and left him alone.

Kara looked over at Donnie and MetalHead hearing a few beeps from MetalHead and went over to see what's up.

"But that doesn't make sense. There should be tire marks or a seam in the floor but the Kraang left no trace at all just some junk and-"

"Oh! I super macho burrito!" Mikey exclaimed interrupting Donnie's train of thought. "Woo, yes! It's the ultimate combination of pizza and burrito! A Pizzaritto! It's super and macho!"

"Really? A Pizzaritto? That's the most ridiculous combination I have ever...heard...well, what do you know." Kara walked over to Mikey and sure enough..a Pizzaritto. She crossed her arms while watching Mikey attempt to open it by force, it was pretty funny.

"I'm going in." Mikey said getting on his knees and reaching for it through the end. She sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose knowing he was bound to get stuck.

"Do you have any idea how long that's been in there?" Raph said also watching his failed attempts with his arms crossed.

"Who cares?! Dah..Super and Macho! Lingua n Queso!"

Kara giggled softly wondering if he had any what he was saying before digging into her pockets wondering if she had any change to get it for him. "Wonder if the thing still works.."

"Your arms stuck isn't it?" Kara stopped what she was doing and looked up at Raph then to Mikey.

"Possibly...neh..maybe, on purpose?"

Raph sighs in annoyance before grabbing Mikey's feet and pulling him out from the vending machine making Kara giggle some more at how funny it was and brought her phone out to record it but Raph managed to pull Mikey out before she could do it and saw it open up to the inside. "So that's what they look like on the inside." She said aloud in surprise.

"It's like a vending machine..from the future."

"A Kraang computer! Mikey, you're a genius!" Donnie said with a large smile running to it with Leo behind him.

"That's how I roll!" Kara laughed at Mikey and held both her hands out to him and Raph to help them up.

"Can that computer tell us where the Kraang went?"

"MetalHead, see if you can access it's database. It should tell us where the disappeared to."

MetalHead responded with a few beeps and used a tool to hack into the computer.

"Uh..are you sure plugging MetalHead into unknown Kraang tech is a good idea?"

"Trust me, Leo, the Kraang processor in MetalHead makes him perfectly compatible with their computers. Heheh, what could go wrong?"

Just as soon as Donnie said that MetalHead began short circuit, purple lightning coming off his body. Kara's eyes widened and she dove out of the way, rolling into a ball to minimize injury just as the Kraang computer exploded.

"MetalHead!" Kara shouted seeing nothing left of the Kraang computer.

"Great, Donnie, great! Not only did we lose the Kraang but MetalHead blew up our only clue to where they went."

"Hey, he was just trying to help! I don't see you pulling any gadgets out of your shell to figure this out." Kara said to Leo crossing her arms looking pretty ticked.

"What the..why are you standing up for MetalHead?! You saw what he did!"

"Because he's only doing what he is told! He was built to assist you guys and you've been treating him like he's a waste of space when he just wants to help you and be part of the team! Why is that Leo? What's your problem?"

Leo narrowed his eyes at her and walked right up to her. "Because the last time he was "part of the team" he got hacked into by the Kraang and was used against us."

"So I was told but don't you trust your brother enough to think he would of taken precaution with that thought in mind to make sure it never happened again?" Kara narrowed her eyes in return not backing down from his stare but blinked in surprise seeing something else in his eyes..sadness? _"But..why?"_ She thought to herself before looking over at Donnie watching him worry over Metalhead.

"You ok little buddy?"

MetalHead turned to Donnie giving him a thumbs up before his hand flew off his arm and around the room before hitting Mikey in the face, sending him flying around.

"Seems fine to me." Raph said to Donnie.

Kara looked back at Leo one more time before going over to MetalHead and Donnie, bending down next to Donnie to comfort him looking over Metalhead giving him a gentle pat on the head.

MetalHead's hand finally let go of Mikey, dropping him to the ground and flying off somewhere else. "Nghdaah can we go home now, please?" Mikey asks in pain while rubbing his nose.

"What about the Kraang?"

"What about them? Spiderbites is their problem now." Raph said to Leo not really caring about the mutant, guessing he was still holding a grudge from making fun of him and his weapon.

"But what do they want with him?"

Kara could tell Donnie was worried for MetalHead and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He'll be ok but just to make sure we should get him back to the lair and look at him." She gave him a reassuring smile before kissing his cheek then gave MetalHead a gentle pat on the head.

"MetalHead's memory core isn't too badly damaged." Donnie started saying while plugging MetalHead up. Kara was sitting on the desk beside Leo watching Donnie work while Mikey played with MetalHead's mouth.

"Stop it, Mikey." Donnie said pushing his arm down from his mouth. "It seems that the Kraang security algorithms were too concept to encrypt.

"Less sciency more englishy." Kara chuckled at Raph's comment before turning her attention back to Donnie watching him keep slapping Mikey's hand from MetalHead over and over knowing when he was gonna do it.

"I should be able to retrieve what he downloaded from the Kraang computer,Mikey!" He was getting annoyed when Mikey poked MetalHead in the face only to have him punch his arm

Mikey let out an "Ow." of pain but when he malfunctioned again he began to wiggle and smack his butt at him.

"He might take a little time to fix though." Donnie said his face showing concern. Kara watched him knowing he was worried for his little buddy and sighed.

"How long will it take?"

"Well, in technical terms...awhile" MetalHead raised his arms and his hands shot out flying everywhere before going towards the others past Raph and Leo then to Mikey. He managed to grab the first hand but yelled when the second one grabbed his head from behind and soon had both of them grabbing his head and fell over.

Kara stayed in the lab helping Donnie with MetalHead by giving him tools he needed and whatnot, having the fire extinguisher ready incase something were to happen knowing MetalHead doesn't have a flamethrower in there somewhere.

_"I should tell him now before I forget..gah but he's too focused on working on MetalHead..now doesn't seem like the best time..woah!"_

She bent backwards on the chair dodging his fist before it went flying out the door to the livingroom and went out to get it seeing Raph had did a jump kick knocking it away she grinned and ran over to pick it up.

"We know the Kraang rebuilt TCRI. What if they got the portal working again?"

She held the hand in hers and looked down in thought knowing the possibilities were high. She tightened her grip on the hand determined to find out what they have planned and to stop it. Hearing Leo speaking she turned her head in his direction to listen.

"That's what we need to find out, ahh!" She jumped when lasers came flying in his direction and ran back inside the lab to assist Donnie. "How's it going, Donnie?"

"Not bad,gaah!" She yelled when she saw fire coming out of MetalHead and dropped the hand to grab the extinguisher and ran after Donnie, spraying him with the cold foam watching the steam rise off of him. "Thanks Kara.." He said just before the protective mask fell infront of his face.

She gave him a weak smile and went over helping him wipe the foam off him. "Heheh..sorry."

"Ok, Donnie, it's late. Give it a rest."

Kara yelled out before diving to ground just as MetalHead's mini bombs flew out the room and around the guys making them yell and dodge them hearing them explode away from them.

Donnie gave a determined look and placed the protective mask over his face once more and twirled a wrench in his hand before charging back into battle. Kara hopped to her feet and ran after him.

After a while Donnie seemed to be finished working on MetalHead giving Kara some time to clean up the explosions and mess when she heard Leo coming in.

"Donnie, you gotta shut down his A.I."

"Shut down his A.I.? But that would be like turning off his brain."

"Woah woah woah..what? You want to shut down MetalHead's brain? What're you nuts? We're this close to figuring out what the Kraang are up to!" Kara said getting angry at Leo for thinking of such an idea.

"He's just too dangerous."

"We need him Leo! The Kraang and the Foot are armed up more than ever."

"It's not worth the risk. MetalHead was glitched before he plugged into that Kraang computer. He was taken over by the Kraang once already."

"That again?! Don't you think with the A.I. inside his brain that he could come up with some plan to make sure that never happened again? He's learning because of that A.I. Leo."

"It's not your choice in this matter, Kara." Leo said starting to get annoyed with her.

"No." Kara said now standing in front of Metalhead glaring at Leo. "I won't let you."

Leo clenched his fist and walked up to her. "Then let me as you this, are you sure you can trust him?" Leo looked down at her then over at Donnie.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"..Maybe you're right..I'll take care of it" Kara blinked in surprise and looked over at Donnie in confusion.

Leo went over to Donnie and gave him a small pat on the shoulder before leaving. "Sorry, Donnie."

Donnie went to place his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it away, glaring at him. "Fine, but I won't be here to watch you destroy his mind." She stormed off leaving the lair.

Finding the nearest manhole she looked up at it noticing it was dark and sighed in annoyance knowing Mrs. Christine was gonna give her heck for being out so late. She went to climb the ladder but heard metallic whirring and stomping. "No...that can't be..MetalHead?"

She hopped down and saw him running towards her. "MetalHead! Did Donnie change his mind?" She bent down hearing the beeping and stared at him with a smile on her face. "I don't understand what you're saying but I'm gonna have to take that as a yes but..where is he and the others?"

He beeped a few more times before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs and out of the sewers. "Guess you want me to follow you then, huh?" He nodded his head in a yes and she smiled letting him lead the way.

She followed him behind a busted wall to Dragon Gate and looked around noticing they were doing some remodeling or something. "Wonder what they're doing around this time of year.." She thought to herself but blinking thinking she heard the guys and saw them hiding behind wooden planks visible on the wall and smiled, waving at them.

"Hey, gu-ahs!" She blinked when MetalHead grabbed her and dragged her towards the porta-potties. "What the..why are we going over there?"

-Guy's P.O.V-

"Hey, gu-ahs!" She blinked when MetalHead grabbed her and dragged her towards the porta-potties. "What the..why are we going over there?"

"Kara!" They all shouted, thinking MetalHead had kidnapped her so they brought out their weapons and went to charge but when MetalHead opened the portable toilets they watched Kara's reaction.

"Eww, don't take me in ther...what the..ahh!" She held onto MetalHead screaming just as he closed the door.

"Oh my gosh! He's gonna kill her in there!" Donnie shouted in a panic before running over to open it but blinked in surprise finding no trace of them anywhere.

-Kara's P.O.V-

She screamed all the way down, squeezing her eyes shut thinking she was going to fall to her death but blinked when she didn't feel her stomach drop from the gravity. Opening one eye at a time til she was able to clearly see she was floating mid air.

Looking up she saw that Metalhead was holding her safely in his arms making her blink in surprise. "Thanks, buddy." She gave him her childish grin making his cheeks turn pink in a cartoonish way, that time she wasn't seeing things but shrugged it off.

She yelled in surprise seeing all of the mutants that they had captured and saw a few empty ones as well. Immediately thinking of her sister she hoped she was safe and that they didn't know about her. "This..doesn't seem right.." She said looking at the mutants seeing Spike and the flower that she encountered once and the,"Egh!..Spider.."

When he landed infront he let her go and went to a control like mechanism in the middle of the room. She looked around and watched him work. "You're...here to save them, huh?! I knew they were wrong to shut off your intelligence!" She said while pumping her fist at how right she was.

Hearing a door open she looked to the side seeing they had company. "I got your back, buddy!" She said while slipping on her gloves before charging into battle.

After finishing off the first three she heard two more doors opening and sighed mentally counting the Kraang droids and knew she was outnumbered but knew in her mind she had to protect MetalHead. Letting out a battlecry she brought out her taser, charging it up to it's highest setting and fought them off. Two had managed to grab her having a third aim it's gun at her when Donnie dropped in on top of it, stabbing the spear end of his staff into it's head. "Donnie!" She shouted in relief to see him and soon the others dropped in as well.

"What took you so long? Here I thought I was gonna have all this fun to myself." She said while Raph threw his Sai at the Kraang on her left, hitting it smack in the face giving her the chance to throw her arm to the side and in turn throwing the now dead Kraang bot into the other one holding onto her right arm and kicked them both away.

"We were a little...preoccupied." Leo said while beginning to attack the other Kraang droids.

"Oh really? By what?" She glanced towards him using her taser on one before kicking it over at him to finish the job.

"MetalHead locked us in the garage." Mikey said making them all glare at him.

"Oh reaaallly?" Kara said now with a smug look on her face. "Now why would he do that?" She said while tapping her chin in thought making Leo sigh in annoyance but gasp when more came out. "Kara, look out!" He shouted but before he could move to protect her MetalHead turned and fired his lasers at it before turning to fire at the other ones that were coming behind Raph making him duck just in time.

Kara grinned watching MetalHead fight together with the guys watching them work as a team. _"Wait, I'm apart of this team too!"_ She said in her mind with a wide grin on her face before jumping at two of the Kraang droids, slamming her arms down into their necks before bringing her fist down in one and her taser in the other causing it to short circuit.

"Kraang, release the mutant captives that are controlled by Kraang."

Hearing this she turned around looking above where the captive mutants were and gulped nervously. "Oh, that can't be good.." Seeing the one known as Spiderbites get released made her eyes widen and scream. "That is definitely not good!"

"The ones that are turtles that I call frogs must be..destroyed!" It said before attacking them.

"Is it me or is Spiderbites a lot less Spiderbites and a lot more Kraangy? Dah!" Mikey shouted before dodging an attack by Spiderbites, grabbing onto one of it's leg things.

"I don't care! Keep it away from me!" She shouted while running away from it only to feel her legs get tied up by the flower mutants vines.

"Kara!" Donnie shouted before jumping up to save her raising his weapon over his head only to get wrapped up and tangled in it's vines as well. He yelled out while Snakeweed swung him everywhere but Leo managed to cut the vine and set him free though he was still tied up.

Leo and Raph backed up infront of him while the two mutants and Kraang droids cornered them. Snakeweed lifting Kara up to his face, snarling at her feeling its vines wrap her up from the waist up.

"Destroy all mutants!"

She heard the Kraang say and squeezed her eyes shut, fearing the worst. "MetalHead!" She shouted as loud as she could hearing the others call her name thinking it was the end for her.

The next thing she knew she was being let go and dropped to the floor. Looking up she could hear the Kraang talking, "The device that is the control device is no longer controlling-" The Kraang didn't finish in time due to getting attacked by the ticked off mutants.

"Frogs! Are you getting me out of here or do I have to do it myself?!"

Donnie helped her up just as more Kraang droids appeared but they were soon shot down by MetalHead. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Metalhead, see if you can open a portal. We're getting out of here!" Donnie said with a grin on his face.

"Right, all of us. Mutants too!" Leo added in making Kara grin while putting her arm around his shoulder. "You know what to do!" She said with a wink towards MetalHead just before he turned around and plugged into the main control releasing the captive mutants and opening the portal.

"He did it! He opened the portal!"

"That's our MetalHead!" Kara said with excitement hugging Donnie with a wide smile on her face. "Prison Riot!" Kara shouted before joining in the fight diving at one of the Kraang droids and slamming her fist into it's face before tasing another one from behind.

Looking over at Raph to see how he was doing she saw him about to get blasted but Spi..Slash intervened. She watched the two and smiled some before running up to him, giving him a small pat on the shoulder and running ahead of him to fight some more but noticed a few Kraang were firing at him but saw they were too high up for her to get to them.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." Donnie said before putting away his weapon. She nodded as he lifted her off her feet, holding her bridal style, and leapt above to where the Kraang were.

Watching a few attacking a helpless bat mutant she glared and when they were close enough she leaped out of his arms and tackled one to the ground while Leo took care of the other and she kicked it away. It jumped back timidly and she backed away to show she meant no harm.

"Mr O'Neil, fly out of here, please! For April go, now!"

"Wait, that's April's dad?!" Kara shouted in surprise at Donnie.

"We'll tell you later, come on!" Leo shouted making Donnie pick her up again. "MetalHead, we're leaving!"

She looked over Donnie's shoulder watching him closely. _"Come on we're almost to the top.."_

Everyone was gathered at the top and were waiting for MetalHead.

"Come on, you tin can, move!" Raph shouted down at MetalHead.

She heard a few beeps and watched as Donnie slowed down. "He has to keep it open for us."

"But what about him?"

She looked from Leo then down to Metalhead squeezing Donnie's shoulder when she heard him say, "We don't have a choice."

She watched him fight off the Kraang and when he looked up at them he pointed to the portal telling them to go. She lowered herself from Donnie's arms and stepped towards the edge of the platform just watching him.

He looked up at both of them and gave them a thumbs up causing a small gasp to escape Kara's lips. She felt tears in her eyes but she squeezed her eyes and gave him her childish grin giving him a thumbs up in return, Donnie doing the same with a small smile before picking her up and going through the portal.

They all screamed as they flew out of a sidewalk postal drop off Donnie wrapping himself around Kara to protect her. She peeked from his shoulder seeing something fly out just before the post box imploded on itself and saw it was MetalHead's head.

"MetalHead. Oh no.."

Kara watched Donnie crawl over to his head and pick it up. She looked away in sadness turning to the others.

"Dude, he saved us.."

"He saved all of us. You're right, Donnie, I should of trusted you."

"I programmed him to be intelligent but..I hadn't realized how much he had evolved.."

When he stood up she walked infront of him placing her hands over his, looking down at MetalHead before up at him. "He learned from the best.."She gave him a soft smile before taking his head from his hand and placing a soft kiss on the top before giving it back to him. "I'm going to miss him too."

"Donnie, I'm sorry about MetalHead, bro. I didn't really mind it when he grabbed my face his hands were soft, for a robot." Mikey gave him a smile while pushing his thumbs together making Kara smile at him.

"Thanks, Mikey."

"Do you think you'll try building another MetalHead?" Leo asked.

"Maybe I will...one day." Donnie looked down at MetalHead's head giving it a soft stroke with his thumb before they all piled in the Shellraiser leaving for the lair.

Donnie was sitting in his lab alone just staring at MetalHead's head and let out a soft sigh. Kara watched him and walked inside sitting down beside him trying to think of something to get his mind off losing MetalHead. She felt herself being mentally smacked by her own mind remembering what brought her down here the first place.

"You know...you amazed my teacher, Mrs. Christine." She started, glancing at Donnie to see if she was catching his attention, which she was.

"She graded that homework she gave you and..she wants you to see her soon and give you a test to see how smart you are and..if you're willing to..become one of her students." She leaned back into the chair nonchalantly and watched his eyes widen and his interest spark.

"W-What? She wants to teach me? You mean..I get to actually learn from a trained professional?!"

She smiled wide and nodded. "She sees something in you. Looks like you're warming up to her."

"This is great!" He shouted, jumping in excitement making her laugh. "Shh, you'll wake the others." She said trying to calm him down.

"Thank you, Kara..I needed this.."

"I know, Donnie." She glanced at MetalHead's head before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips. "We'll talk about this some more tomorrow. You should get some rest."

She stands up to leave, stretching her arms but stops when Donnie holds her close to him. "Stay with me, please." He whispered softly hearing the pain in his voice. She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I will." She whispered in return before they left to his room for the night, holding each other til they went to sleep.

* * *

**Haha! Finished another one, woo! xD I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm going to be working on another project so the next chapter might be delayed buuuuuut..that's it, I'm not telling you anything else xD To Jordan Sheeders: Thanks! I almost cried myself while writing it. I hope to see you during my future chapters :D. Anyways, rate/comment all feedback is appreciated. Til next time! :D  
**


	39. Of Rats and Men

It was Saturday so that obviously meant April and Casey Jones didn't have any school so they were hanging out waiting for one of April's friends to come along with them to hang out.

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked clearly nervous about meeting a school friend of hers. "What if she asks the weird questions? I'm not good under pressure!"

April giggled at her nervousness placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Kara. She's a close friend of mine. We've known each other ever since I moved here you'll like her."

"I dunno, it is Irma we're talking about." Casey Jones said in a sort of irritated tone leaning against the wall by the bus stop they were waiting for her at his bike by his side.

"You don't seem too pleased about her, Jonesie." Kara raised a brow wondering if he had some grudge against Irma which only made her more nervous. Kara saw the bus turn the corner and drive up in front of them. _"oh, jeez..I'm not ready to answer the questions..what if she doesn't like me? Wait, why do I care?...What if she tries to keep April from hanging out with me? Gaah! The suspense is killing me!"_

Kara turned around, her panicking giving her a nervous stomach, feeling like it was moments before she was going to hurl but blinked seeing a girl a few inches, perhaps two or three, shorter than April climb off the bus wearing an oversized band merch t-shirt, a tank top underneath, an indigo plaid skirt, and brown knee length boots.

What really surprised her was Irma's hair, guessing it was black with purple dyed highlights it was different from everyone elses and she liked it. "Cool." She said simply as Irma walked up to them. "Hey April, Casey" Her voice changing to a low, unamused tone when speaking his name. "and...stranger? Who are you?"

_"Oh, jeez, here come the questions.."_ Kara cleared her throat to respond but April beat her to it. "Irma, this is my friend Kara. Kara, Irma."

"Heh heh, nice to meetcha." She said giving Irma her childish grin and holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Same here." Irma said, smiling at Kara. "How long have you known April?"

"Oh, about a year I suppose." Kara rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously.

"Strange, you don't seem to go to our school or else I would recognize you. How'd you two meet?" Irma said with a confused look on her face.

"Through some..friends." Kara grew more nervous at her suspicious look feeling as though she was in a police interrogation. Before Irma could ask any more questions April interrupted the conversation. "So, whose hungry? I could go for some pizza."

"Pizza sounds good but I'm on a diet." Irma said turning her attention to April.

"Then why not go home, Irma?" Casey Jones said with a smirk.

"They have veggie pizzas and other varieties at Antoine's." Kara pointed down the street from where they were at. "It's just a couple blocks away."

"Good thinking, Kara." April said with a smile before turning to leave Irma walking beside April as they head towards Antoine's Kara staying behind with Casey Jones.

"So what's your deal with Irma?" She asked curiously beside Casey Jones walking his bike.

"She's alright I guess I just wanted it to be just April and me. Was hoping this would be a date."

She blinked at Casey Jones. "Aw, Jonesie has a crush on April." She said in a baby voice making him laugh and playfully punch her arm. "Wait, if you wanted this to be a date then..why are you letting me hang out with you guys?"

"Cause you're cool to hang out with. You get me." Casey Jones rubbed the back of his head a small smile on his face. Kara smiled in return giving his shoulder a playful punch. "I agree I am cool..and thanks."

Once they arrived at Antoine's Casey Jones, April, and Kara ordered a large extra pepperoni pizza and Irma ordered a small, veggie, gluten-free pizza for herself. Irma kept trying to find out more about Kara but either she would stuff her mouth to not answer or April would butt in side tracking her from the questions.

After a full, satisfied stomach Kara paid for everyone and they walked out, Casey Jones unlocking his bike from the bike rack on the side of the building.

"I know they claimed that pizza was gluten free but I definitely tasted gluten."

"Isn't that the best part?" Kara said with a soft chuckle to Irma.

"Not when you're on a diet. By the way, I saw you eat half of that pizza by yourself. Do you always eat like that?" Irma asked Kara surprise and curiosity in her voice.

"Most of the time, yeah. Why?"

"How do you stay so skinny? From first looks you look like a health nut like me."

Kara laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I uh..take self defense classes.." She rubbed the back of her head knowing she was only telling half the truth. _"Wonder how she'd react if she knew about what I really do."_ She looked at Irma now getting a good look at her body structure a thought crossing her mind. "You know..you have the body of a fighter..why not take some classes yourself? I can teach you a few things if you like." She gave her a small smile and a shy shrug trying to be nice.

"You really think so?" Irma asked getting a look at herself that idea never occurring to her. "Sure, why not." She smiled at Kara making Kara's smile a little bigger thinking she was warming up to her.

"Thanks for joining us on our date, Irma. We really needed a chaperon." Casey Jones.

"Anything I can do to help." She said in a cheery voice making Kara chuckle at her.

"Uh, who said this was a date, Casey?" April asked him with a sly smile on her face both of them now looking at each other. Kara grinned at the two but blinked whenever Casey Jones jumped, letting out a startled yell.

Watching a rat go by she shuddered remembering the encounter with 'The Rat King'. Shaking her head she made the memory disappear hearing Irma talking to Casey Jones.

"I can't believe someone as big as you is afraid of a little rat."

"Heh, you should see my other friend. He's twice as tough as Jonesie yet is afraid of cockroaches." She laughed at the thought making Irma giggle.

"I can't believe that rat is afraid of this adorable little kitty." April picked up a tabby cat and Kara's eyes sparkled. "Aw, it's so cute!" She said with a wide smile going over to April and stroking the cat's head making it purr.

Kara was to distracted by the purring cat to hear what Irma was talking about, guessing it had to do with rats but ignored her as the cat started rubbing it's face against hers. "Aww, you're such a sweet little thing."

"Little kitty doesn't have any tags. We can't just leave her here."

"Don't look at me I'm more of a rat person." Irma said while April climbed onto Casey's bike."

"Sorry, April, my place doesn't allow pets..stupid rules.." Kara grumbled crossing her arms but heard her phone go off telling her she received a text. Looking at her phone it was from Donnie.

"Kara, guess what? Today's training is about fighting blind! Isn't that cool! You should come down and watch me I..I mean us train!"

Kara giggled at the text responding back with an "I'm on my way." "Gotta go guys, gonna see my other friends. Nice meeting you Irma." She waved bye before running off.

"Catch ya later, Irma. We gotta find this kitty a home." April said before riding off after Kara on Casey's bike. When they caught up with Kara she looked at them and grinned. "Going my way?"

"Yeah, figured the guys could look after the kitty til I can find somewhere else to give her a home to."

"I'm pretty sure Mikey would love to keep her." Kara laughed, rounding a corner to a dead end. Pushing the button on the keypad handmade by Donnie the wall lifts up like a garage door and all three of them enter. "A lot faster than going through the sewers dontcha think?"Kara said with a grin.

Arriving at the lair the first one to be seen was Leo who was working out on the training dummy. "Hey, Leo how did training go?"

"Oh, uh..it went...well" He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed when Raph came into view behind him, bringing Leo into a headlock. "Ha, this loser lost. Even when Master Splinter was blindfolded he couldn't hit him."

Kara crossed her arms, grinning at him. "Considering the fact you're talking to someone who fights with a blindfold and judging by how loud you guys always are I wouldn't doubt any of you guys could hit him or me, and we've trained together so, yeah. It's a lot harder than it looks."

"Yeah? Betcha I could beat you right now with you being blindfolded and one hand tied behind my back."

"Bring it on Raphaelu-"

"Ahhhh! Brainfreeeeeze!"

Hearing it was Mikey's voice she turned her head towards Donnie's lab guessing they were hanging out together. "Well, that's my cue to leave." She said giving Raph a punch in the shoulder before running off towards the lab laughing at Raph.

"Always messing up my stuff.." She heard Donnie say just as she entered and smiled, seeing him. "Hey guys."

"Kara." Donnie shouted with a wide smile, a cloud of smoke appearing beside him. Kara squinted her eyes thinking the cloud looked in the shape of a heart and giggled.

"What's up?" April asked coming in behind her. "April." Donnie smiled seeing her but fell in disappointment seeing Casey Jones. "And Caassey.."

"Donatello." Casey Jones said.

"I came to see if you guys could look after this." April said bringing out the cat.

Donnie walked up to them to get a closer look at the cat.

"Awww! Look at youuuu!" Mikey yelled in a baby voice grabbing the cat and holding him out in his hands. "Coochie woochie woochie!" He sang while..doing something to the cat..but it seemed to enjoy it because she was purring non stop. Kara shrugged laughing at Mikey before looking back over at Donnie. "So, what do you say?"

Mikey brought her over to the table, the cat licking the icecream Mikey dropped on it. "Can we keep her?!"

"You know, Master Splinter is a rat." Donnie said while watching Mikey.

"Yeah, what if that cat goes nuts and attacks him? He could feed off his body for months."

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with you." Donnie said crossing his arms

"Are we talking about the same Master Splinter? A highly trained master in ninjitsu? I doubt a small tabby cat is going to overpower a six foot maybe seven foot rat with those kinds of skills." Kara said offended at Casey for thinking Master Splinter would be taken down so easily.

Casey Jones held his hands up in defeat. _"That's right you better surrender." _Kara narrowed her eyes at him but blinked hearing Mikey panicking by the table.

"Everything ok, Mikey?" April asked. Mikey turned around, his hands on the table. "Yeah yeah it's cold I mean cool everything is cool. Cool like icecream, icecreams cold." He laughed nervously before grabbing the cat and running off. They all looked at each other not sure what to make of it.

"So how did training go? I heard Leo got beat bad." She giggled walking out of the lab with Donnie and the others.

"Oh, you should of been there. Master Splinter was training us about fighting blind. It would of been interesting to watch you and Master Splinter spar blindfolded." Donnie said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe I missed it." Kara pouted but smiled when Donnie kissed her cheek.

Seeing everyone else was in the kitchen she hurried inside moving to sit beside Donnie and noticed Mikey talking to himself inside the freezer then hugged himself and began making licking sounds.

"Mikey." Leo said to grab his attention making him slam the freezer shut and pressed himself against it. Everyone watched him, Kara laughing at his reaction. "Do we need to give you some alone time with the icecream?" Kara said laughing harder as some cereal fell over spilling all over Mikey.

"I didn't do it. I swear I never touched it and-"

"What're you babbling about?" Raph shouted annoyed.

Hearing a soft moan Kara looked over to see Master Splinter. He looked to be in pain. "Ugh, need ice..for my head..and possibly..a cheesesicle."

"Master Splinter, are you ok?" Kara asked immediately getting a zip lock bag to put the ice in for him but jumped hearing Mikey yell out that he can't do that.

"No? You..tell me..no?!" He yelled out in anger smacking Mikey away before getting on all fours. Kara jumped at this watching him chase after Mikey everyone rushing out of the way. "Master Splinter!" She shouted wondering why he was chasing Mikey. When he ran past her she gasped seeing his eyes were glowing red. "No..." her mind flashing back to when Rat King took control over him and forced them to fight one another.

"This is not helping my whole rat thing.." Casey Jones said his face showing pure fright while holding onto a stool.

When Master Splinter had him cornered in front of the fridge Kara brought out her taser, setting it to the lowest setting possibly and watched the others restrain him but it didn't do much good for he forced himself free. Standing ontop of the table he began to speak but something was off about his voice.

"I got what I came for. Soon New York and the world will be mi-ARRRRGH!" Kara used this opportunity to tase him from behind giving him a small shock before putting away. She watched as his eyes returned to normal and he fell over but she quickly caught him before he coud injure himself and gently laid him down. "I'm sorry Master.." She said quietly placing her hand on his head. "I'm sorry guys.." She looked up at them seeing them staring at her in shock but when they saw her sadness in her eyes they began to relax some.

Hearing him groan she immediately turned around as he began to sit up.

"Sensei, are you ok?!" Leo asked moving right beside her.

"What happened?!" April yelled out in surprise.

"The Rat King.." Kara said in a low voice staring right at Master Splinter. "He's returned..hasn't he?" She asked her eyes never leaving Master Splinter's. He looked her straight in the eye and nodded, his ears lowered to the side of his head. "Thank you, Kara..that was quick thinking. You managed to free me from his control for the time being.."

She didn't say anything but helped him off the table and into the livingroom.

"Wait, so there's a guy named The Rat King?!" Casey shouted in terror.

"Yeah..he was a scientist using the mutagen to create a mind reading serum..guessing one of his experiments went wrong he ended up able to communicate and control every rat..including Master Splinter but we defeated him."

"Or so we thought." Raph added in just as Mikey turned on the TV to the news.

"This is Jone Grody reporting live from Bleaker Street. where giant rats have emerged from the sewers. These revolting rodents are snatching people away on this addition of Grody to the Max ahh!" Hundreds of rats pounced on Jone Grody causing the camera to go offline.

"Giant..rats..Giant..rats!" Casey Jones said in despair sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Casey" April placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"We could really use your help, Sensei. Last time you took that creep down with one punch."

"Last time was different, Leonardo. The Rat King has grown too powerful. I do not fear for myself but for what he could..force me to do..again." He closed his eyes but turned his head glancing towards Kara who looked away before stepping forward and in front of him. He looked up at him before wrapping her arms around him in a daughterly hug. She gave him a gentle squeeze before running out the lair. "Come on, guys." She shouted not bothering to look behind her knowing they would follow her.

Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and April were driving the patrol buggies, Mikey being bait to lure the giant rats away from people wearing a large ball of cheese on his head riding behind the buggies on his skateboard with a rope.

Casey was behind them on his bike wearing his vigilante outfit.

Lastly, Kara and Leo were in the Shellraiser. "Take a right at the next corner, Leo. The guys are on the other side." She said using the tracking device on her phone and the map in the Shellraiser. When he turned she could see a cars piled up like a barracade and she grinned when Leo slammed the Shellraiser into the cars moving them out of the way for the others."Sorry I'm late, guys!" Leo shouted staying in front of the group.

"Ahhh! They're gonna get me!" Mikey shouted before flipping onto the patrol buggies. One managed to jump onto the buggies forcing them to swerve while trying to get it off. Seeing this, Kara turned the garbage canon aiming at the giant rat and shot at it watching it fly off and hit another. "Ha! I'm getting better at thiwoooah!" The Shellraiser began to tip, surrounded by giant rats. Kara let out a startled yell as she began to lean over with the Shellraiser. "A little help here, guys?!" Leo shouted just as the Shellraiser was tipped over.

She opened the top hatch climbing out with Leo the three giant rats surrounding them. She and Leo got into a fighting stance just as Casey rounded the corner smacking into one of them and rode off one of the rats going after him.

Kara faced one rat while Leo the other. They both charged letting out their battle cries beginning to fight them off Leo dodging it's claws and fangs before slashing at it with his katana's bringing it down.

Kara was dodging as well but had a crazy idea. "Hope this works!" She shouted while bringing out her taser and setting it to a medium level. When the rat pounced at her she jumped backwards but not before pushing the button to turn the taser on and making a swiping motion, the water in front of her sparking alive, the rat dove nose first into it causing electricity to surge through his body, ten times worse with the added rain falling onto its body til finally, it sizzled and died.

Kara let go of the button and shouted in excitement. "Wooo! Did you see that?! That was awesome! I didn't think that would work but, yeah!" She looked at Leo with such excitement punching his shoulder adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Woo, wheres the next one?!" She looked over to see he had already taken care of his rat making her pout in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Kara, there are others just waiting for you to get at them." Leo chuckled patting her shoulder.

Once they lifted the Shellraiser right side up they drove off to meet the others and saw them surrounding a manhole. Climbing off Kara ran over to see what was wrong but noticed something. "..Where's Casey?" Donnie looked up at her, April still in his arms, and she knew then he was taken. Kara turned away in sorrow but clenched her fists. "Come on, we need to figure out a plan." She climbed back into the Shellraiser, the others taking the patrol buggies, and returned back to the lair.

"The Rat King peered into my mind to see what makes me unique. With that knowledge he will create an army of rat people."

Kara blinks in surprise looking at the others sitting around Master Splinter.

"We gotta stop him, Sensei." Raph stood up punching his fist into his hand.

"I told you he is too powerful..even for me."

"But Master Splinter if there's one time we could use your help it's now." Leo stood up this time hoping his plea would get across to his Sensei

"Enough!" Master Splinter snapped his walking stick on the floor surprising everyone. "I will not put you in danger again."

It was April's turn to stand up. "We believe in you, Sensei. We need your help and so does Casey."

"Master.." Kara started, staying sitting down where she was. "You are not alone in this..we are a family and we stick together helping one another..you don't have to fight this alone." Kara said turning her head to look at him, her eyes pleading for him to reach out to them just as much as they do to him but when he walked away she sighed softly and looked away. "Fine, we'll do this on our own then.." She stood up and walked away. "April, come with me." She said walking towards the lab. April nodded looking at her worriedly but followed suit.

Everyone was getting ready in their own way, even Kara. She was having April wrap her chest up while she did her hands. "This seems abit much for just the Rat King.." April said slowly while glancing at Kara in worry.

"For just him, it is, but you weren't there the last time when he took control over Master Splinter..when I had to fight him. If that happens again I can't hold back..this..this is just a comfort for me..kinda like armor." When she looked at April she had a distraught look on her face but she gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't look so worried, April. We'll get through this. We've been through much worse." She gave her a childish grin but when her expression didn't change she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Casey will be alright, he's a strong, stubborn kid..like a human Raph. He'll make it." April gave her a small smile and soft chuckle nodding in agreement. "Thanks, Kara."

Kara nodded in return putting her shirt back on once she had finished and slid her gloves on over her bandaged fingers. She flexed her fingers before meeting up with the others and heading for the Rat King's lair.

When they arrived there were hanging cages above the ground. "Wow..what use to be here? This place is huge.." Kara said quietly thinking they could actually have people living down here.

"There's Casey, he's alive." April said softly yet with relief and excitement. "And Irma?" Kara and April said in unison looking at one another.

"We can't let the humans see us, April. You will have to free them. Kara, you take care of the Rat King." She nodded and went to put her blindfold on but stopped when she saw a familiar face, a soft smile appearing on her face.

A hand lay on Leo's shoulder and when he turned around Master Splinter was behind them. "Sensei?"

"It is time the Rat King is dethroned."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." Leo said with a smile on his face. Kara smiled and sighed softly, glad they were able to get to him in time. She blinked when he came up to her placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "If I should lose control..you do what you have to do." She nodded to him placing her hand against his before putting her blindfold on and heading towards the Rat King.

Able to see the domain she was able to climb to the top with ease. She snuck behind the table clenching her fists before going to take a step towards him but stopped when she heard a groaning voice. Lifting up her blindfold she covered her mouth in horror wishing she could unsee what she is seeing now: A disfigured human/mutant rat. "Please...help...me."

She looked away clenching her hand around her mouth willing herself not to hurl at the sight and tried to focus on the mission at hand but when she heard the Rat King laughing she looked up to see Master Splinter ontop of Leo. "You're mine now, Splinter. Now, destroy your sons. One by one."

She narrowed her eyes and went to lower the blindfold but heard Mikey yell something.

"Forget that, Rat King! Oh yeaaah! Icecream Kitty awaaaaay!" Mikey threw an ice container towards the Rat King and saw a blob made of icecream fly at him. "Is that a..cat?"

It landed on his face smacking its tiny little icecream paws while meowing angrily making the Rat King scream in pain. Kara held back a chuckle and when she saw Master Splinter was back to himself she went up behind him.

"Is that April's cat?" Donnie asked in surprise

"Absolutely not." Mike said crossing his arms.

She was just about to put him in a holding position when he threw the icecream kitty at her, it landing on her face. She sat up, setting it down beside her coughing, icecream had gotten inside her nose, and watched as Master Splinter ran after the fleeing Rat King.

Kara stood between three giant rats and the entrance to where the Rat King fled. "Not today boys." She said with a grin, pulling the blindfold back over her eyes, seeing them with the vibrations from their growling and snarling. "Psh, too easy." She chuckled, getting into a fighting stance and when they charged at her she took a step forward and raised her right arm to deliver a punch.

Hitting rat number one smack in the face she was able to push it into rat number two with the force of her punch. She jumped backwards when rat number three tried to slash at her with its claws. "Come on, buddy, you can do it. A little closer." She said in a baby voice while bringing out her taser and pepperspray twirling both of them in her hand like Raph does with his sais.

When all three of them charged she flipped her taser on using it on the first one then jumped to the side to face rat number two pepperspraying it right in the eyes hearing it shriek in pain using its paws to rub at its eyes then jumped over rat number two, slamming her body into rat number three causing it to stumble and fall over the edge.

Grinning victoriously she lifted part of her blindfold over one eye to see how the others were doing and almost bursted into a laughing fit at what Mikey was doing.

Having found a large piece of cheese he was holding it out to the giant rat saying, "Smell the cheeeese." Then punched it's face yelling, "Smell the cheese!" continuing to punch it in the face. "Come on, smell it!" She laughed and decided they were fine on their own before going to help April with freeing the captured people.

She climbed down from the top, grabbing the keys from the table, and when the cages began to lower to the ground she used the keys to unlock the cages pointing where the exit was watching the people scream and flee. She held her ears in pain, grunting softly at how loud they were noticing Irma and Casey weren't with them.

Guessing they were the last ones in the cave she waited beside April but the rope began to malfunction jerking the cage causing Casey and Irma to tumble in the cage. Irma losing her foot fell onto the door, which was unlocked for the Rat King to experiment on her and she screamed, beginning to fall to her death.

Kara lifted the blindfold some to see where she would fall and ran to save her, catching her in time before she could splat all over the floor.

Hearing her groan softly she looked down at Irma and smiled gently, remembering she was in Blind Bandit mode, disguising her voice.

"You ok, miss?" She asked Irma, her purple eye visible. Irma blushed deeply staring back at the mysterious man that saved her.

"Uhhh...yeah.." Irma's brain turned to mush unable to think of a response before Kara set her down, April coming to her side, her brain returning to normal seeing a familiar, close face.

"April! You found us! Did you follow the rat droppings? It has a unique aroma-"

"Not now, Irma!" Both April and Casey shouted ushering her to the exit.

Kara chuckled softly watching them before turning around to help the guys. She climbed onto what she guess to be the control center and went to climb to where Donnie was when she was headbutted in the back by another giant rat, falling onto the controls and ended up pushing a button that turned on a large fan. "Oh crud.." She turned around and fought it off trying to tase it but this one was smarter than the others. Slamming her body against its she used all her strength to force it to the ledge and threw it over, having it land on the bottom level where April and Casey were. She stared down at it making sure it wouldn't move til the sound of Donnie's screams caught her attention.

Turning around she saw him falling towards the giant fan and gasped before running to the controls trying to turn it off but when she looked up she saw Mikey got ahold of him. Sighing in relief she slumped to the ground in relief.

"Hurry, everyone run! We'll lock the do-" Kara stood up hearing April talk and saw that one rat fell onto the one she pushed over, waking it up, both of them now stalking towards April. She took a couple steps backwards before doing a run jump over the rails diving down body slam style onto one rat and Donnie bringing his staff down onto the others face both of them pushing the rats backwards away from April.

"You guys get everyone to safety. We got this covered." Donnie said to April while Kara was finally able to tase the rat and jumped up, doing a swing kick to it's face with a clean knock out. "Easy Peasy." She said with a soft chuckle looking at April and giving her a thumbs up.

"You always do." April said smiling at them both before leaving.

"Stay safe." Kara said softly watching April go but grinned knowing Casey was with her and that he'd protect her at all costs. Looking back at Donnie she grinned wider pumping her fist. "Let's clean up the trash." Donnie grinned in return and both returned to battle.

There were less than a handful left and it seemed everyone had a rat to fight, including her, but this one was bigger than the others. She circled around it, its eyes following her growling at her in an intimidating way. She groaned wondering why she had to pick the bigger one but clenched her fists tightly before charging, the rat letting out a snarl and running up to her as well.

Kicking it across the face she tried to get it on its hind legs to to expose its vulnerable stomach but no matter how hard she threw her punches it wouldn't back down. Grunting in annoyance she stepped back and brought out her pepperspray but it used its tail to knock her off her feet and ended up dropping the pepperspray. "No!" She shouted watching it roll out of arms reach and down a crack.

Narrowing her eyes in anger she shot up to her feet and began doing combo punches on its face. "You have any idea how much that costs?!" She yells lowering herself to the ground and swept her leg under one of its paws before bring her knee up and slamming it into it's chin finally raising it up on it's hind legs. Immediately bringing out her taser she jabbed it into its stomach electrocuting it til it passed out.

Blowing invisible smoke from the tip she blinked for a sec in thought. "...Not that much, actually." Shrugging her shoulders she looked up to see Mikey being cornered without his weapon. "I'm coming Mik...ey?"

Blinking in surprise she watched as the Icecream Kitty jumps out of nowhere and begins to attack the rat to save Mikey. The side of her mouth twitched into a smile watching before shaking her head to focus back on the fight climbing onto one of the cages to help Mikey but saw it fall over and the others take care of it.

Thinking the fight was finally over she sat down on the cage, her leg dangling off the side. "I think that's all the rats." She heard Raph say. Scanning the area she had to agree but one question remained.

"Has Master Splinter defeated the Rat King yet.." She said in a low tone glancing at the knocked out rat that pay beside her.

"But what about Sensei?" She heard Leo ask.

"All we can do is wait, Leo." Kara said to him and the others.

And so they did all of the brothers sat together while Mikey finally confessed what happened with Icecream Kitty making Donnie furious for spilling icecream in his beaker of mutagen. Kara chuckled softly rolling her head backwards and closing her eyes to relax but not before glancing over at the unconscious rat. _"Hmm..I wonder what it would be like to have it as a pet...nah, that would be ridiculous..or would it?"_

She continued staring at it the thought becoming more tempting to take it home and train it til she was snapped out of her thoughts by footsteps. "Shh, guys...someones coming." She said in a loud whisper slowly standing up.

The others jumped down beside her watching the entrance Master Splinter jumped into and waited anxiously to see who it was. After several long seconds Master Splinter's head pops up before he jumped out landing safely on his feet.

The guys whooped and hollered before climbing down to greet and congratulate their mentor and father.

"I knew you could beat him!" Leo shouted in excitement.

Kara climbed down after the others and stood a few feet back watching them and smiled softly before averting her eyes feeling Master Splinter's on her. She closed her eyes knowing he was walking up to her and sighed softly. "I'm sorry I doubted you for that split second, Master.."

"You do not need to apologize, my child. I was so distracted by my fear of hurting you and my sons again that I doubted myself yet you, my sons, and April gave me hope..thank you." He hugged her close in a fatherly way making her smile and return the hug. "Now, let's go home before I make a horrible decision!" She said with a large smile making everyone grin at her leaving the place, and the Rat King, behind for good.

**Haha! Finished this chapter! Bababonus! xD I hope you all enjoy it and rate/comment. All feedback is appreciated! :D**


	40. The Manhattan Project

"Ok, guys, this mission is going to be difficult some of us may not make it out alive." Leo says glancing at Mikey who lowers his head in disappointment going, "Awww..". "But no matter what happens..we stick together, got it?" Leo finishes off with a confident grin making Raph pump his fist with a matching grin and Donnie raising his arms yelling, "Yeah!"

"Guys..." Kara sighs looking at them wondering what was wrong with them. "It's just a social studies test.." Kara leans back against the chair sitting at the table with paper and pencils in front of each of them.

"Ah ah ah, no cheating." Mrs. Christine said glancing mainly at Raph and Mikey. "You can take as long as you like. I'll be back it's time to feed Zachary anyways." She leaves them alone for the time being while they began to work on their test.

"Why are we even doing this? This is haaaard!" Mikey grumbles slamming his head onto the table.

"You guys were the ones asking where Donnie and I were going. You wouldn't leave it alone." Kara says trying to concentrate on her paper.

"Besides, I think if we told Master Splinter about this he would agree one hundred percent." Donnie says not looking up from his work already half way through the test.

"Yeah, until he finds out who is teaching us." Raph says in a bored expression but was doing the work anyways.

"What do you mean?" Kara glanced up at Raph curiously.

"I mean another human knowing about us."

"I don't think it would bother him because it's someone I know, that I'm close to, you can trust her."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for her to meet him but I have to agree with Donnie. I think Master Splinter would approve of us learning new things." Leo said close to finishing his test.

Donnie smiled before turning his test over showing that he was finished and leaned back some looking at Kara. "What do you think?"

"I'll have to talk with her about. I don't think she'll mind either...but it's hard to say right now. I'll talk to her soon though." She went back to finishing her test and sighs in relief once she finished she waited for the others to finish as well. "I don't know about you guys but..I've been sitting here too long. I need to do something." She got up and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and leaned against the counter while eating it.

"Perhaps this calls for a training session." Leo says with an excited smile.

"Yeah, I'll even do that." Kara spoke with a mouthful of apple and grinned at the groaning brothers but knew they felt the same as her, specially Mikey. "Hurry up and finish then it's almost night time." Kara looked out the balcony door watching the sun setting and decided to walk outside to get a better view and some fresh air.

Leaning against the railing she watched the cars go by feeling a gentle breeze against her skin and sighs softly. Hearing the door open she turned her head to see who it was and smiled wide watching Donnie move to her side.

"So, how does it feel to be a normal, not so normal, going to school though it's not really school teenager?..Give or take." Kara shrugged while grinning at him.

"It feels..incredible." Donnie said with a soft sigh and a smile. "It's amazing what I can learn from an actual professional. I mean, there's only so much you can do on your own." He gave her a half grin showing some of his teeth making her giggle. "Mrs. Christine seems to have grown a liking to you and your brothers. I hope you guys come back to see her some more. It's nice to share this with people. It gets annoying having her attention on just me so it feels good to have her hawk eyes on someone else." She sighed laying her head on his shoulder but blinked when she heard a startled yell.

Both of them looking back inside they saw Mikey rubbing his head with Mrs. Christine holding a ruler in one hand and Zachary, who was giggling at Mikey's misfortune, in the other giving him a stern looking, speaking to him. Guessing he was trying to cheat on the others test both Donnie and her looked back at each other and laughed.

"So, what'd you guys think of your first day in class?" Kara grinned as they all were running up on the rooftops doing their nightly patrol.

"Ugh, boooorriiing!" Mikey shouted jumping onto the fire escape of an apartment building and climbing to the top with Donnie lifting himself off the side and doing a flip. "Well, I enjoyed it very much. Can't wait to go back!" He said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, you would want to go back, dork." Raph grumbles running beside Kara and Leo.

"Hold up ninjas." Leo slid to a halt causing the others to stop around him. "I have a feeling..we're not alone here."

"You're right, Leo. We have a potential spy." Mikey bent down in front of a squirrel holding an acorn staring at him before fleeing, leaving the acorn behind.

Kara glanced over at Donnie hearing him speak. "Shh, I thought I heard.."

"Foot! Attack!" Kara looked up seeing Karai pointing at them for her footbots to attack watching a small handful jump at them obeying her orders.

"Sweet! Finally get to do something!" Kara grins while slipping on her gloves before charging in to attack kicking one in the gut. While it was bent over she lifted the mask off its face revealing glowing buttons, and techy stuff. Bringing out her pepperspray she sprayed it right in the face before lowering the mask and watched it try to lift it off before it's head malfunctioned and exploded. "Jeez, you look better with the mask on.."

"Serving one bot, hot!" Raph shouted before stabbing it and throwing it aside.

"Gotcha, Raph!" Kara shouted back stabbing her taser in it's back watching it short circuit and fry. "Footbot is served! Fried to perfection." Kara twirled her taser in one hand while kissing her fingertips and lifting her them up and away from her mouth.

Kara looked at everyone seeing they were doing fine on their own and looked up at Karai with a grin. "You didn't bring enough playmates for me. You didn't forget about me, did you?" Kara said with a pout making Karai grin at her before bringing out her sword. "I could play with you for a bit." She jumped down while Kara got into her fighting stance and grinned.

Raph and Leo came up to her sides their weapons ready.

"Let's take her down, once and for all." Raph said just before charging to attack first but was interrupted with a kick to his shell pushing him away from Karai.

Kara jumps onto its back while its distracted locking her arms and legs around it's to keep it from moving giving Raph to opportunity to stab it in the head. She hops off it's dead body and grins at Raph giving him a fist bump but as their knuckles touched the earth began shaking from underneath them. "Woaah, massive fist bump.." She said while regaining her balance.

"Ahhh, earthquake!" Mikey shouted looking around in confusion.

"In New York?!" Rahzaar said in bewilderment.

"Impossible..." Turning in the direction Leo was she ran over to make sure he was ok only to see a chimney crack and fall over him. "Leo!" She shouts in panic before jumping down from the upper part of the roof down to his level and began throwing the bricks aside trying to find him, the others soon coming to join her.

They were in a panic just as much as her but she focused on trying to get Leo from under there. A huge wave of relief hit her seeing a hint of green and dug faster, eventually, pulling him free.

"Ugh, I think my shell got knocked loose. What was that?" Kara pulled Leo further from the pile of bricks, wiping dust off of him.

"Some kind of localized quake but what caused it?"

"This is definitely not natural.." Kara said to Donnie looking around the area.

"Oh no, she's gone. I could of changed everything! Now it's too late." Leo lowered his head in sorrow. Kara walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder wondering what he meant but gently pulled him backwards. "Come on, we'd better get out of here."

"Scientist are calling them micro quakes but they shake so hard this reporters hair was badly messed up." Kara covered her mouth in a fit of giggles as they camera zoomed out to show his hair was in fact, messed up. "No need to be concerned I'm being treated by my stylist."

"Dude! His poor hair."

"I dunno, Mikey, I think it's an improvement." Kara giggles turned to snickers. "Gives him a personality."

"Earthquakes in Manhattan? Something is definitely up." Raph said just before leaving to Donnie's lab to see if he made any discoveries. Kara looked at Mikey and shrugged before both of them got up and followed after him.

Kara sat on the table next to the computer while Mikey and Raph stood on each side of Donnie.

"I've been graphing the earthquake epicenters. They're happening in a pattern that is not at all random."

"Is that awesome or "awesome" bad?" Mikey asked clearly in confusion.

""Awesome" bad, Mikey. I got weird energy readings under the epicenter. I think some kind of tech is causing the quakes."

"Huh..are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kara looks from Raph to Mikey, who had a smile on his face, God knows what he's thinking. _"Who do we know that has the technology and manpower to create earthquakes such as these...? Well, there's only two enemies we know of and-" _Kara was snapped out of her thoughts hearing a "Slap!" and sighed seeing Mikey with spirals over his eyes.

"Mikey, who has that kind of technology?" Raph asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Finding this amusing, Kara kept her mouth shut watching as Mikey placed his thumb and index finger to his chin, sticking his tongue out in thought though it was clear he was far from the answer causing another slap to his head by Raph making Kara snicker.

"I'll give you a hint, Mikey. They're robots." She said hoping it was a big enough hint to help him find the answer. Watching him squeeze his eyes shut and grab the sides of his head she sighed thinking if this went on any longer his head was gonna pop right off his shoulders. Deciding to just tell him she opened her mouth to speak only to jump in surprise at Mikey's, rather loud, answer.

"IT'S THE KRAANG!" Mikey shouted and with Kara being so close to him, she grabbed her ears in pain and fell backwards on the table. "Gah! My ears!"

"Well, he got the answer." Raph said with a grin while crossing his arms.

"Heheh, I'm so smart." Mikey said with a pleased smile before looking down at Kara. "You ok, dudette?"

Kara sat back up glaring at Mikey and went to say something but heard Leo walk into the lab.

"Guys, meeting in the dojo. Now."

Noting the solemn look on his face and the tone of his voice, she knew it was a serious matter. Looking at the guys she followed behind them to the dojo and sat down beside Donnie watching Master Splinter pace in front of them.

"This..is difficult but it is time you all knew the truth. The child I thought I had lost in the fire, Miwa, is Karai, my daughter.."

Kara stared at Master Splinter perplexed yet in shock but let him continue his story.

"Fury became flame and flame darkened the world with smoke and in that darkness..Shredder stole Miwa away. I thought she had perished but she was raised by Shredder as his daughter and trained as a deadly foot assassin."

Kara glanced at the others, their reactions just the same as hers.

"Wait.. th-this can't be." Donnie started.

"Some kind of joke, right, Sensei?" Raph added in more in doubt than shocked.

"Karai's our sister?!" Kara glanced over at Mikey before down in her lap.

"So all this time, the right hand man of our worst enemy..is really your daughter?" Kara looked up at Master Splinter wondering how he knew for sure.

"Sensei, she's still our enemy. She was raised by Shredder." Watching Raph stand up she looked over at Donnie and Mikey wondering if they felt the same way as him.

"Yeah! How could we ever trust her?" Donnie shouted, doubt clear in his voice.

Kara looked down at her hands remembering the times fighting with her. _"She always had the opportunity to kill us yet..never did."_

_"I thought you were better than this. I thought you were my friend! How could you betray me?!"_

Kara gasped, Karai's words echoing in her mind.

"There is good in her. I know this." Master Splinter spoke softly, pain visible on his face and in his voice. 'The truth must be told and it too will be an earthquake."

"Perhaps..this will be our second chance to make things right." Kara said standing up along with the others. "I'm willing to bring her to our side and reunite your family, Master Splinter." She said with a smile before bowing her head to him. He walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder a sincere smile on his face. "Thank you, Kara." She looked up at him able to see a mixture of emotions in his eye and gave him a gentle hug.

The touching scene was cut short when her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID she saw Mrs. Christine's picture and her mind began to race with worry thinking of her and her child, immediately answering the call.

"Hello, Mrs. Christine? Are you and Zach ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kara. So is, Zach. I was calling to make sure you and your friends were alright."

"We're fine but listen, I want you to get out of New York for awhile. We have a feeling what's causing the earthquakes and it'll be safer for you and Zach to get out of here as soon as you can. I'll let you know when it's safe to return."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Mrs. Christine was silent for a moment before speaking once more. "Ok, Kara. I trust you. I'll start packing right away."

Kara told them bye before hanging up breathing out a huge sigh of relief, glad to know they're ok.

"Who was that, Kara?" Master Splinter looked down at her having been able to hear the conversation on the other end of the phone.

Kara froze, ducking her head under her shoulders before turning around to face Master Splinter with a long sigh of defeat. "My home school teacher, Mrs. Christine, knows..about the guys..she..had a little run in with them..In fact, she is uh...becoming their teacher as well." She gave him a weak smile while rubbing the back of her head waiting for his response.

Stroking his beard with his thumb and index finger he stared at her deep in thought. "And she does not mind us?"

"No, sir." She said with a real smile. "In fact, in her own words she said "She is not willing to teach a mutant but to teach someone who is willing to learn. She is a true professional, Master Splinter, and if you allow it I would like for you to meet her. To show that not only is she a friend, but trustworthy as well."

He closed his eyes to come to an answer, holding his beard now, before giving her a nod. "I will allow this. If you show this much faith in her then she must be a good person."

She bowed her head before leaving going straight to the kitchen and made a plate of sandwiches for her and the others while everyone else did their own thing. Everyone but Donnie was out in the livingroom watching tv so she sat down between Raph and Mikey both of them immediately snatching a sandwich from the plate making her shake her head while offering one to Leo, who gladly took one.

Stuffing one in her mouth she went to go see if Donnie was hungry when April and Casey walked into the lair.

"Hey, guys! You made it in time for lunch." Kara chuckled walking up to them holding the plate in front of her.

"Thanks, Kara I'm starving." Casey said taking one.

"No, thanks. I have something important to show you guys. Where's Donnie?"

Kara and the others led Casey and April to the lab where Donnie was working on his computer some more, most likely trying to find any clues as to who or what is causing it.

"Donnie! You'll never guess what Casey and I found." April said holding out a device.

"Huh..that looks familiar."

"It's a Kraang portal." April said. "Here, let me show you how it works. All you do is hold it in the air." Doing so she raised it in the air and watched as it levitated on its own. "And then you press this button." Pressing the button in the middle a triangular, neon pink laser lowered to the ground acting like a door. "And portable portal."

"Wow, the kraang are always one step ahead." Donnie said in awe at the contraption.

"So, it's a porta-portal." Kara said under her breath while eating another sandwich.

"I wonder if this is what's behind the earthquakes. We're going to have to test it."

"I dunno, Donnie, you think that's a good idea?" Leo asked unsure of what's behind the portal.

"If you turtles are going to be slow about it I'm going." Casey pushed past Donnie to the front of the portal and grinned.

"You're crazy. Nuts! Out of your goard!" Raph pushes Casey out of the way before turning to the others. "I'm going first." Raph smirks before running head on into the portal.

"C'mon, red!" Casey says while grabbing April's arm and dragging her inside.

Donnie looked over at Kara and smiled holding his hand out to her. Kara looked down at his hand then back up at him with her sheepish grin before taking his hand and both of them running into the portal together.

Kara began to feel nervous seeing nothing but thunder clouds and portals. Grabbing onto Donnie's arm she couldn't help but look at the floor but regretted it feeling like she was going to fall and squeezed her eyes shut. "What I wouldn't give for solid concrete right now.."

"Ok...this is...weird." Raph said not knowing what to really say about this. Kara brought up the courage to let go of Donnie's arm and walk further away to look around.

Spotting a rather dark portal she looked into it and realized, "New York?" She whispered to herself. "Everything looks so gloomy though.." Spotting something running on the rooftops she leaned in to get a closer look and her eyes widened seeing. _"The guys?! But they're taller and..more muscular." _She blushed at how different they looked and wondered if this world was connected to theirs in some way but snapped out of it when she heard Donnie talking.

"The kraang must use it as a gateway between realities."

"Uh guys..the doors gone! We're trapped!" Mikey shouted getting everyone's attention.

"There's thousands of doors. Everyone! Start searching for a way home." Leo shouted looking through different portals.

Wondering if she should mention this one she heard Donnie calling her name.

"Kara, come look at this one."

She walked over to the one Donnie was looking at and gasped seeing neon blue, gooey creatures floating in a clear night sky. "Wow, it's beautiful." Curiosity getting the better of her she slowly reached her hand inside but immediately brought it back her fingertips showing bits of frostbite. "It's freezing in there!" She held her hand close to her trying to warm it back up when Donnie took her hand into his and began to gently massage her fingertips trying to warm them up.

Kara blushed watching him bring her fingers to his lips giving them a gentle kiss. She smiled as they both inched towards each other for a kiss when April called them over. Sighing softly Donnie got up, helping her up before they went over to a portal that looked just like the one Kara went to but it was brighter and everything looked..cartoony?

"Weird..is that..you guys?" Kara squinted her eyes wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"It's us! Why do we look like..dorks?" Mikey asked making Kara sigh in relief. "Oh, good, I'm not the only one seeing this."

"Is that suppose to be..April?" Raph asked making Kara look at the woman in the yellow jumpsuit. _"Wow, she's pretty."_

"Nice jumpsuit." She heard Donnie say and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him. Before any of them could say anything Leo shouted at them to look at one of the portals. "To be continued." Kara said before walking away.

"Guys, look! I think it's..dimension X!"

"Home of the kraang." Raph whispered to Casey.

"No wonder they want to take over our world..theirs is a dump.." Kara said shaking her head at what has become of that world but wondered if it was a normal planet with living things before the kraang took over. She lowered her head at the thought of a whole civilization being wiped out just cause the kraang couldn't take care of their own planet and clenched her fists. _"They're nothing but a bunch of bullies.."_

"This place is making my brain melt!"

April moved her hand over Mikey's mouth to quiet him down. "Shh, I..I sense something coming."

Kara squinted her eyes seeing two ape like bodies with kraang heads on them. "What the heck are those things?" She whispered having this being the first time to see them.

"Oh no, How do you close the door?! Wh-where's the..the kn-knob, where's the knob?!"

Kara looked up where the top part began seeing it was the same back at home and reached up to grab it but it was too high for her.

Before she could jump for it lightning flew out of the portal causing her to fall backwards on her butt just as two kraang brains flew out in their little ships and began shooting lightning at them. She was too busy dodging to hear what the kraang were saying but had a feeling she was about to find out.

No sooner than she thought that the two monkey bodied kraangs came out of the portal immediately attacking Mikey, Donnie rushing in to help.

Bringing out her pepperspray she waited for the right moment, when the flying kraang was in range before spraying it directly in the eyes causing it to shriek in pain and fly everywhere. "Coming your way, Jonsie!" Kara shouted doing a jump kick to the kraang, sending it Casey's way.

"He shoots." He say before smacking it into a portal."He scores!"

"Yeah! One to nothing for the Power Teens!" She shouted high-fiving Casey.

"Power teens? What brain cells did you use to make that up?" Raph asked before jumping onto one of the monkey kraang and stabbing his sais into the sides.

"I would of went with Mighty Mutants, but Casey..woah! What the?!" She dodge rolled out of one of their attacks and grinned. "Casey and I are regular humans."

"Yeah, that kick butt!" Casey added in.

"I'll think of a better name later."

"Hey! I'm the one who names stuff around here!" Mikey shouted with a huff.

"Ok, ok! You'll find a better name." Kara rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. Hearing the shriek of the kraang she looked over and grinned when Leo brought one of the monkey kraang down. "That's two to nothing! Haha!"

"Here it comes!" Mikey shouted as the monkey kraang charged at Leo, Mikey, and Raph before slamming it's fists down on them causing them to fly into a portal. "Guys, no!" She shouted.

"Guys! Let's follow them." Donnie shouted as he, April, Casey, and Kara ran up to the portal to go after them but the portal closed before they could get close. They all turned around to see the second kraang holding a remote. _"So that's why you were hiding.."_

"We gotta get that remote." Casey said. Kara nodded in agreement before taking a step towards it to take it herself. "You put that remote down right now, you hear me? Put. It. Down." It stared right at her as it tossed the remote to it's other hand then threw it inside a portal. "No! You slimey little brain! I'm going to get you for that!"

It gave her a cocky look before acting like it was climbing up a wall. She glared at it and went to run after it but the monkey kraang from before came into view. It turned around showing its butt and the cheeks fell off revealing butt canons. "Butt canons?!" Kara and Donnie shouted at once before running away. "Dude, that is so gross!"

"Jeez, does this..place ever..end!?" She said between breaths while glancing inside portals to try to find a way home but was pulled back by Donnie when the monkey kraang jumped in front of them.

Everyone got into fighting stance ready to fight the beast. "I got this." Casey said before running up to the beast, dodging it's attack and smacked it right into a portal. Managing to get it stuck halfway everyone ran to his side to help him push it completely inside til it fell in.

"Phew, that was a close one. Good thinking Jonsie." Kara grinned giving him a fist bump.

"Yeah, that was too close.." April said with a soft sigh.

"Alright, Donnie, how do we get out of here? You're the expert, gap tooth!" Casey said getting close to Donnie's face.

"Gap tooth? Look in a mirror lately, cave mouth?!"

Kara sighed walking up to both of them and placed her hands on each of their shoulders. "Ok, guys, that's enough. We need to get out of here..getting sick and tired of this place already."

"Guys, stop. Check this out." April pointed at a portal she was in front of and when everyone looked inside it looked like another area of Dimension X.

"Wow, looks like another part of Dimension X." Donnie said in surprise. Kara grinned to herself in satisfaction of knowing what it was but it disappeared. _"I wonder how large it actually is.."_

Kara looked up from her thoughts hearing a soft screech of some kind and saw something that looked like a giant worm being forced into a portal.

"Ugh, what is that?" Casey said a little too loudly because the kraang's attention was on them. "Kraang is aware of spies in that doorway where kraang is not but soon will be."

"I think we're in serious trouble." April said nervously before a group of kraang droids surrounded them, their weapons aimed at them. "...You think?" Kara said voice dull of emotion.

"Don't tell me.." Casey started in annoyance.

"Aw, great." Donnie's said.

"Surrender is optimum. Non surrender means disintegration. Which is less optimum."

"For now, play along." Donnie said bringing his arms up in a surrendering motion, the others following suit.

"For the record, I do not count this as a surrender!" Kara glanced at Casey and sighed while trying to think of a plan of escape. _"Ok, Kara, thinking isn't really your strong suit but you can't just have Donnie do all the thinking."_

Kara narrowed her eyes at the kraang when they began pushing them towards a portal. Not knowing where it lead she grabbed Donnie's hand nervous about where they might end up. He gently squeezed her hand in a comforting way just as they walked through the portal.

Kara sighed in relief to see the abandoned subway. _"Oh, thank goodness, home...right?"_

"You will continue marching from the place you are to the place you are not yet."

"Well, atleast we're back in New York." Kara smiled wide when Donnie said that and felt more in relief. _"Of course he would know it's New York, this is his home."_

"Didn't they mention feeding us something? I'm hungry."

"No, they said they'd feed us TO something." April said to Casey trying to remember what they said. Kara blinked at them wondering what they were talking about. _"Wow, must of been thinking pretty hard to ignore kraangs annoying voices. Heh."_ Kara grinned to herself but was brought back to attention by Donnie

"The Kraathatrogon, which is..actually, I have no clue what is it."

"Whatever it is..if it's with the kraang then we know it's definitely not good." Kara said glancing Donnie's way before back at the kraang

"We can wait around to be eaten..or we can make a move!" Casey says just as he brings out his home made taser, electrocuting the kraang closest to them. April throws her weapon knocking over another kraang, catching it as it flies back to her, then Donnie throws a shuriken at a sewer wheel causing hot steam to burst at the kraang from the pressure giving them their escape.

April sees an exit and shouts at them to follow her. "This way!" She runs to the door, all of them following after her and Casey closes the door behind them uses his cricket bat to secure the door.

Kara followed after the others Donnie leading them through a short tunnel.

"Wow! The old numatic subway, built in the 1800s. Nobody uses them now." Donnie says which gives her an idea.

"So if no one uses them..wouldn't that be the perfect place to hide something big?" She thought out loud but blinked she began to hear a strange sound.

"What's that gross, slobbering sound?" April asks in disgust.

"It sounds worse than Mikey eating pizza." Donnie says before rushing ahead Kara and the others following behind him.

Hiding behind a knocked down pillar Kara observed the scene and noticed something strange. _"Those are the worms we saw the kraang pushing through a portal...what are they doing to them?"_

"Those must be the ." A wide smile showed on Donnie's face. "A fancy name for a big worm.." Kara sighs knowing she wouldn't be able to pronounce it so she wasn't going to even bother unlike Casey.

She grinned hearing him trying to say it's name. "The Kratha...the..kerathra...the space worm is easier to pronounce." Kara chuckled at Casey's attempt before going back to watching what the kraang were doing.

Watching one of the worms get out of control for one kraang and it raises itself up before slamming back down causing them to stumble backwards. "It's the worms! That's whats causing the earthquakes!"

"But why? Why bring them here?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out, Jonsie." Kara said just as one of the kraang began pulling a large hose towards one of the worms.

"Look! They're milking them? For..mutagen?!"

"By Darwin's beard. This is where the mutagen comes from!" Donnie says with a wide smile, his hands on his head in disbelieving awe. "Fascinating and-"

"Disgusting!" April finishes his sentence cringing at the thought.

"You know what this means, right, Donnie?" He looks at her in confusion while she points at the worms with a wide grin on her face. "That's your mother." Donnie's face fell immediately and she covered her mouth trying not to laugh at his reaction. "Oh, I can't wait to tell the others!"

April giggled at Kara before she blinked feeling something rub against her. She narrowed her eyes turning towards Casey. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked in confusion before turning his attention back to the kraang. April continued feeling something rub against her and shouted at Casey to stop causing Kara to look down at April and blinked at what she saw. "Uh, April..you might want to see this for yourself."

April heard soft purring and looked down to see a mini worm with a human face rubbing itself against her butt Kara just openly staring at. All of them screamed, Casey standing up and smacking it with his hockey stick. The human, baby face was replaced with an adult version's face as it cried out in pain causing the kraang to notice them and give away their position.

"Kraang, we have been discovered in the place that was meant to be undiscovered. Unleash the Kraathatrogons!"

"Oh jeez...way to go, Jonsie.." Kara said while taking a step back as the giant worm towered over them.

"I don't think I have a big enough hockey stick for that thing.."

"I agree with Casey soo...bye!" She yelled before turning tail and running away leaving the others behind though they soon followed her example.

It managed to follow them back inside the abandoned train station. "Ugh, that thing just won't give up will it!?"

"Run! Faster!" Donnie shouted before noticing a large hole in the tracks. He grabbed Kara and April before diving into the hole with Casey beside them and watched the worm go over them. Donnie waited a few seconds before sitting up to see if the coast is clear only to see the end tail of the worm with the baby face making them all scream again. Donnie gave it an angry before slapping it as the others ran away, following soon after.

"We gotta slow it down." April said starting to get out of breath.

"I'm on it!" Casey brought out his blades, skating towards the worm while bringing out a can of spray paint. Kara looked his direction before bringing out her pepperspray before running towards him just as the worm got back up now angry. She pulled him back ignoring the shouts to stop.

When it was close enough she raised her pepperspray and sprayed it right in its mouth and face. She took a step back watching it flail in pain, slamming itself against the walls before it became enraged, moving towards them faster than before. "Oh, geez, I made it worse. Run!" She grabbed Casey's arm and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Since Casey was using his skates he was a lot faster than her. She glanced back at the worm then towards the others as Donnie helps April up the ladder then reaches for them. Kara looks Donnie right in the eye and gave him a soft smile then looks over at Casey with a grin. "This had better work!" She shouts before grabbing him by back of his shirt and shoulder before lifting him up and tossing him their way, all of them shouting her name just as the worm jumps up grabbing her and Casey, eating them whole.

-Donnie's P.O.V-

Donnie saw the worker's ladder and jumped up to it, using his staff to help April to it then held it out for Kara and Casey.

Casey was ahead of Kara due to his skates and he began to worry for Kara knowing she was at a disadvantage. _"She's not going to make it..no, no! I can't think like that. She'll make it.." _He narrowed his eyes determined to catch them both but his eyes softened when Kara's eyes were on him. He gasped when she gave him a smile and had a feeling they both were thinking the same thing. _"She's/I'm not going to make it."_

His eyes widened when she grinned at Casey and practically picked him up and threw him in their direction. He watched in horror as Kara was eaten but turned his focus back on Casey trying his hardest to reach him in time only to have him get eaten as well.

He stared where they last were hearing April shout in panic at Casey getting eaten as well and hugged him tight, in tears. All he could do is stare at the spot in shock. _"She...she's gone.." _He dropped his staff in disbelief.

He blinked away the tears before getting his staff and putting it away. "C..Come on, April..we..we need to go." He began climbing the ladder. _"I refuse to believe she is gone!"_

-Kara's P.O.V-

She struggled against the tongues of the worm trying to reach the mouth to escape only to have Casey fall on top of her and get rolled back inside, it's tongue now wrapped around both of them in an uncomfortable position with his head on her chest and arms around her waist. "Great, we both ended up getting eaten!" She grumbles trying to squirm free.

"Heh, it ain't all that bad." Casey said in her chest making Kara growl. "No time for jokes, Jonsie! We got to get out of here before that thing tries to digest us!"

"Ok, ok, was just trying to..to.." He lifted his head from her chest and blinked in surprise seeing her bangs were out of her eyes for once and saw her left eye was a different color. "Wow." Was all he could say making her blink in surprise only to realize her eye was uncovered and moved so her bangs were back in place.

"Uh..y-you didn't see anything." She blushed looking away from him.

"Why do you hide your eye? It's pretty."

"Yeah, well some people don't believe that..anyways we need to find a way out. See if you can reach my phone." She blinked beginning to feel a tingling feeling down her leg and looked down to see some small worms rubbing against her. "Great, this worm has worms..ow.." It tingling began to burn. "Uh oh, it's starting..quick, hurry!" She squirmed trying to help him to to her phone.

She managed to slide it out of her pocket and rolled over to it managing to get it in her mouth and slid it down Casey while he wiggled his arm free.

Calling April's phone he could hear her speaking.

"Casey!"

"Uh, h-hey April. So we're kinda uh..trapped inside this giant worm thing. It's cool w-we're alive and stuff.."

"You're inside the worm?!"

"Yeah, you know, getting eaten does have that effect." April could hear Kara in the background and she fell to the couch in relief. "Donnie, Kara and Casey are alive."

"Really?! Let me talk to her!" He snatched the phone from her and stood up, the phone to his ear. "Kara! Can you hear me?! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We both are but we're kinda starting to get digested in here so..please hurry."

"We're on our way! Sit tight..I mean..don't go anywhere."

Kara chuckled softly and shook her head. "We'll do our best..be careful."

She hung up the phone and tried to think of a plan to get them out of here. "You wouldn't happen to have anything sharp, would you?"

During the time being Kara used her strength to roll them around the worm's stomach but due to it's tongue wrapped around them she wasn't able to go far though managed to kick away some of the mini digestive worms away from them able to feel her clothes and shoes dissolving. "Great, these are my favorite shoes!

She could feel the creature moving and wondered what it was up to out there. She could see it's mouth opening up letting out a roar that hurt her ears "Ah! Shut up!" She tried wiggling towards its stomach wall to kick it but noticed something flying inside it's mouth. "Do you see that, Case?

"What is that?" He asked trying to lift his head up.

She felt it touch her face and licked it curiously. "Yuck, salt?"

She began to feel the stomach rumble and looked towards the rest of the body and sighed. "Oh, that can't be good...brace yourself, Casey!" She held her breath while squeezing her eyes shut just as it began to puke, both of them flying out with it.

"Ugh, anybody have any hand sanitizer?" Donnie asked in disgust.

"Or a whole tub of it?" Kara groaned wiping it off of her before looking over and seeing Donnie. "Donnie!" She had a wide smile on her face. Before she could do anything he grabbed her pulling her into an embrace. "Kara, I'm so glad you're alive." He whispered giving her a squeeze.

"I knew you'd come to save me." She looked up seeing they were back at the place where the kraang were keeping the worms and pointed at it to show Donnie. He blinked wide before looking over at April and Casey who were hugging each other.

"I hate to break up the reunion but we have big, huGE, GIANT PROBLEMS!" He shouted pointing at a portal where a larger than the other worm was trying to come through.

"Now that's a big...worm." Casey said.

"Big...big doesn't cover it! It's huge! It can barely fit through that thing!"

They move towards a large mechanical wheel watching the kraang struggle in trying to bring in the worm.

"Ok, here's the plan: I reverse the polarity of the portal and keep that thing from getting in. You guys create a diversion."

"I'll go with you and watch your back." Kara said with a grin which made Donnie smile and nod.

"What kind of diversion?" April asked knowing there were so many possibilities.

"Leave that to Casey Jones." He said with a smug grin.

Donnie looked at him and all he could do was sigh making Kara laugh as they went their separate ways, Kara following after Donnie.

"Yo! Alien freak-job!" Kara could hear Casey say and laughed. "Yup, definitely another Raph." She said while climbing to the top of the portal behind Donnie.

Kara watched April and Casey have all the fun and pouted thinking she should of went with them but shook her head deciding not to leave Donnie's side. Jumping over the portal to get to the other side she landed safely beside Donnie and stood behind him to let him work while keeping an eye out to make sure nothing happens. She glances at the wiring and blinks. "Woah, I'm just looking at it and my brain already hurts.."

While Donnie went straight to work Kara became curious and started poking the mother of all worms wondering if they'd be able to push it back on their own. _"No, that's a stupid idea.."_

"We'll distract the kraang!" She could hear Casey say and turned around to see them riding a worm!

"Do your thing, Donnie!" April said next.

"What, No way!" Kara laughed while watching them go.

"I don't believe it.." Donnie said in disbelief making her laugh more. "That is awesome."

"Gotta reverse the polarity.." Donnie said while grabbing, pulling, and pushing on wires. Kara looked up seeing something happen to the portal but groaned when the worm puked on them. "Again..really?"

"Work..why won't you work.." Donnie said to himself trying to hurry it up.

"Calm down, Donnie. You'll get it for sure."

Just as soon as she said that the portal began to glow and sucked in the worm. "Ha! I did it! I rule!"

Donnie grabbed Kara's arm, pulling her close to him beginning to wrap the wires around them, the portal sucking up everything in it's path. She looked up at him and smiled. "I knew you could do it."

He gave her a smile in return before kissing her just as the wind force from the portal lifted them off their feet, Kara wrapping her arms around him while he reached to grab hold of something.

Kara could hear familiar screaming and turned her head to see April and Casey flying their way. Once the worm was sucked in Donnie held out his staff for them to grab. When Casey had a hold of it Kara helped Donnie hold onto it while he reached over, grabbed a handful of wires, and pulled to shut down the portal.

Kara and Donnie pulled the staff, with both of them still holding on, and threw them away from the portal just as it turned off, Donnie slumping to the ground in exhaustion with Kara laying on top of him. He blushed but smiled at her placing his hand on her back before they both looked over at April and Casey.

Donnie untied them both and ran over to them to make sure they were ok. April hugged Donnie while Kara and Casey fist bumped each other with a grin on their faces.

"You did it, Donnie. You saved the city." April said to him making him smile.

"I'm gonna take back everything I said about you, Donnie. You rule." Casey said to him before giving him a fist bump as well.

"We did it!" Kara shouted in excitement before hugging April, all of them laughing together.

They all got up and left to go find the others. Donnie using the tracking devices on his T-Phone he found them all on a rooftop near her place. Seeing them all safe and sound Kara ran over to them hugging them close. "I'm so glad to see you all safe!"

"Ugh, you reek, Kara. Worse than Mikey." Raph said holding his nose.

"Getting eaten by a giant worm has that effect." She chuckled and turned to the others as they began to explain their side of the story.

"So the earthquakes were caused by giant worms that were living under the sewers? That sounds worse than giant cockroaches!"

"Well, I'm stoked you guys are back. Come here!" Mikey brings them all in a group hug making Kara smile wide. "It's good to be back."

She squinted her eyes shielding them from the rising sun and sighs softly. _"It's been awhile since I've watched the sunrise..It's good to be alive."_

"What about Karai?" Raph asked while everyone went to gather around Master Splinter.

"I can't believe that evil witch is your daughter. Um..sorry to be so honest." April said in embarrassment realizing what she said.

"Perhaps one day she wll believe the truth..but that is her decision."

Kara nodded at Master Splinters words and sighed softly. "Who knows if one day she does joins us we could make things right and be friends.

"But for now, it's time to celebrate!" Master Splinter said making everyone cheer. Kara laughed and hollered but stopped, realizing she was dead tired, her energy suddenly draining from her body like a vampire drinking her dry. "On second thought..I'll celebrate next time." She waved bye to them but Donnie insisted on making sure she would return home safely.

When they arrived on her balcony they touched foreheads together , embracing each other close. "I thought I had lost you again.." Donnie whispers softly in her ear.

'Heh, getting eaten by a worm is not on my list of ways I'm going down. You won't get rid of me that easily. Who else is going to save you when you get in trouble?" She asked with a grin gently stroking his cheek. He chuckled softly before giving her a kiss. "Sleep tight, Kara."

"Celebrate hard, Donnie." She said with a smile kissing him one more time. He smiled and nodded before leaving her to rest. She walked inside her place and immediately went to the restroom to shower and change. She jumped onto her bed, nuzzling close to her comfy pillows and blankets before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished! I'm so happy I could just-*passes out* zzzz...Kara: *walks in poking her curiously and sighs* She's knocked out so I'll finish. *clears throat* I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please rate/comment all feedback is appreciated! Bye! :D**


	41. Mazes and Mutants

It had been almost a week since the "Wormquake" ended and everything was slowly returning to normal. The guys continued looking for mutagen while Kara stayed behind to focus on her job and what school work she missed during the quakes, well, what she could remember.

"It should be safe for them to come back." Kara said to herself just as she brought out her phone ready to call Mrs. Christine's number when her caller ID appeared on the screen. "Oh, what do you know, heh."

"Hello, Mrs. Christine." Kara said answering the phone.

"Hello, Kara. How is everything going?"

"Much better. Everything has calmed down and it's safe for you and Zack to come back." She said with a smile happy to know that they were safe and sound.

"Oh, that is wonderful news, Kara. We will leave immediately and should be back later tonight." Mrs. Christine sighed in relief and was happy to know she could return home.

"Alright, have a safe trip. See you soon." Kara hung up the phone before gathering her stuff up and leaving for the lair. "I wonder how they'll react when I tell them the news. Maybe I should have her see Master Splinter when she returns, just to get it over with."

Nodding her head to her idea she climbed down the manhole and ran towards the lair. Jumping over the admittance rails she looked around wondering where everyone was and jumped hearing Mikey's voice.

"No, you can't! No! No! No, Noooooooo!" Kara gasped thinking something was wrong and ran in the direction the yells were coming from, which happened to be the kitchen. _"Was Leo cooking again?!"_

She ran inside and slid to a halt when she saw them..playing a board game. "My plus one Ring of Awesome didn't save me ehh...Avenge me. Avenge the beloved elf." Mikey cried to Raph who pushed him away clearly unamused with the game.

"Are you serious?!" She shouted getting everyone's attention. "I thought you guys were in serious trouble! You had me freaking out!"

"Hey Kara. Check out this game we found in the trash! Someone just threw this away!" Donnie said waving her over. Kara sighed but walked over reading the title. "Maze and Mutants?" She shrugged and sat down beside him watching how to play while taking a slice of pizza.

"Relax, Mikey, your elf is fine..for now." Leo says ominously making Mikey stand up holding his ring in the air triumphantly. She looks over at Raph and grins seeing he wasn't having as much fun as the others.

"But suddenly your party is attacked by evil, vicious, Monkey Goblins! You have to roll a two or higher to avoid being bitten."

"My lady." Donnie says with a smile holding out the die for her. "Blow on it for goodluck." She laughs softly and shrugs before gently blowing on the die before he shook it in his hands and threw it on the table with Mikey both of them getting a twenty.

They smiled excitedly, Donnie hugging Kara making her laugh. Raph tosses his die bored out of his mind and ends up rolling a one.

"One?!"

"CRI-TI-CAL FAIL, DUDE!" Mikey chants with a grin.

"The monkey goblin bites! Raph loses.." Leo rolls the die."Eleven hit points!"

"Eleven?! Give me that! I'm going to use my Magic Sword plus three to strike!" Raph said while shaking his die.

"And here I thought you weren't having fun, Raphie." Kara said watching them play and looks up as Master Splinter walks into the kitchen grabbing a cheesicle from the freezer, Ice-cream Kitty handing it to him making her smile.

"Hm, what is all of this?"

"It's called "Mazes and Mutants." We found it in the trash up top." Leo said showing the box for the game to Master Splinter.

"A game? Don't you have mutagen to find?"

"But Sensei we just beat the Kraang and Shredder's forces. We could use just one day to relax."

"I cannot understand why you play a fantasy game when your lives are already fantastic."

"We're just teenagers, Master Splinter, let them have some fun like nerdy teenagers do." She giggles going back to watching them.

"Me next! Everyone's favorite elf wants to attack goblins tooooo!" Mikey said with smile shaking his die. "Aw yeah! Plus one Ring of Awesome."

"Something is not right here.."

Master Splinter said something but Kara didn't hear what he said due to getting into the game. "This is pretty cool. Oh! There's a dragon at the end!"

After the game Donnie, Raph, and Kara were sitting in the living room watching the tv and they looked bored. Kara was playing on her phone while the two were watching their favorite show.

"It's MindMaster!" The princess shouts in fear.

Kara glances over at the TV watching the captain try to attack the villain but gets caught in a trap.

"Well..this is an interesting episode.." Kara raises a brow watching the captain guy explain about being trapped in his own mind while showing images of scary, not so scary, creatures. She shakes her head and goes back to her phone.

Hearing an explosion she looks up to see the guys right in front of the tv. "You'll hurt your eyes if you sit too close to the TV like that." Kara said before laying down on the couch setting her phone on her stomach thinking about going home and ordering some food.

"Where'd he pull out the bazooka?" She could hear Raph ask.

"I have theories." Donnie started before leaning close to Raph muttering the last part to him. She sighed in relief when they turned the TV off but blinked hearing an imitation of a trumpet.

Sitting up, she saw Mikey and Leo walking into room behind the couch.

"Hear ye. Hear ye. We have seen the future and it is LARP." Mikey says

Kara looks over at Raph and Donnie before back up at them all of them clearly confused.

"LARP: Live Action Role Play. We dress up as our heroes then finish our Mazes and Mutants game in the sewers!"

Kara giggles at Mikey in the background before standing up, smiling at Leo. "Sounds interesting. Oh, I want to be the dragon you have to fight at the end!"

"Cool! Sounds fun!" Donnie says his face lit up in excitement.

"Sounds like stupid. Count me out." Raph looks away not wanting to be apart of their dorkiness.

"Come on, Raph, if you play with us I'll let you wear my plus one Ring of Awesome." Mikey says while holding out his unicorn ring trying to persuade him into playing.

"Oh really? Can I? Oh, that'll be so keen, Mikey! Forget it! I don't do rings."

"Come on, it'll be fun, Raph. Besides if you make it to the end we could get in some sparring time." Kara says doing some fake jabs to his side and grins.

"That's four votes to one. Let's LARP!" Leo says pumping his arm.

"If we're gonna LARP we're gonna need costumes!" Donnie said excitedly all of them running off to work on their costumes.

Being a dragon. Kara just needed some horns, a tail, and markers to draw her scales. Using toilet paper rolls, paper, and tape she, to the best of her ability, made the horns before grabbing some running into the bathroom where she keeps her spare training clothes and brought out her headband and glued the horns to it then started on the tail using paper towel rolls instead. "Not long enough..going to have to use paper for the rest..." She says to herself.

Once she spray painted both of them she began drawing the scales on her arms and face. When that was completed she put on the tail, using wire to attach it to her waist, then the horns pulling her hair back out of her face then looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. "Heeeey, not bad. If I had some sharp teeth I'd look awesome!"

Hearing them coming out of the lab all dressed up she smiled, clapping her hands at their work. "Nice job, guys."

"Introducing Leo: The Knight. Donnie: The Wizard. Mikey: The Elven Thief, thank you very much." Mikey said while winking. "Raph: The Dwarf Barbarian. And lastly, Kara: The Evil Dragon!"

Kara laughs before bowing to them but lifts her head up with a sly grin. "Well done, heroes. You look the part but do you have the skills to defeat me at the end of thyn maze?" She gives them an ominous, soft chuckle before standing up straight and beaming with excitement at them. "This is pretty fun already."

"Alright, guys, I'm going to take Kara to the end of the maze then we can begin." Leo says before leading her to the end where the final battle would be. "So far you've outdone yourself, Leo. Everything looks awesome! Is this what you and Mikey were up to the whole time?"

"Yeah, pretty nifty, don't cha think?"

"Extremely nifty. Alright, I'll wait here but don't take too long." She waves bye to him before he runs off to join up with the others. Once she was alone she began to do some stretches to loosen her muscles up. "Finally able to get some sparring in."

Stopping what she was doing she began to hear a noise. Listening closely she could hear a chuckling sound and soon a low mist came out of nowhere. "Is this part of Leo's maze? Not bad."

The chuckling became louder to a laugh then suddenly stopped. She scanned the area curiously when a bird face was right infront of her. She jumped back with a start but before she could get far it blew some kind of dust at her. Coughing trying to clear her airway she began to feel dizzy and before long passed out.

It felt like hours later when she slowly woke up. _Ugh..what was that?..Ngh, my body feels so heavy.." _She looked around and blinked in surprise to see a large room filled with nothing but gold coins, and a large crystal ball on a stand in the middle of the room. _"Woah, Leo! You've outdone yourself!"_ She put her hand on the ground to lift herself up but blinks when she hears a thud and immediately looks down to see a black, scaley claw!

She jumps up, opening her mouth to scream but a roar comes out instead. _"What the?!" _She runs to the crystal ball and is able to see her reflection. _"I'm..I'm a dragon!" _ She runs around in panic and confusion but stops when the crystal ball begins to glow and is able to see the guys through it.

Squinting her eyes she could see the confusion she was feeling. _"Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't know what's going on...wait..what's that?"_ Able to see an eerie glow on their faces a birdman appears in view, beginning to speak but couldn't understand what he said.

"My name is Sir Malachi. I am the one who changeth your clue and the one who broughteth you here and I am the one who will rewardeth you if you win the quest."

_"So, he's the one who changed everything and made me a dragon! This!...This is actually pretty cool!" _She looks behind her at her tail swaying it back and forth looking herself over. _"Not bad, wish I had wings though."_

"You four turtles but solveth the puzzles three and defeath the dragon to free Princess April." He said while showing an image of April sleeping. Donnie gasped at the image but then a thought occurred to him. "Where's Kara?!"

"Silence thee! Only I reveal the questions! Then and only then will I releaseth you!" The birdman laughs evilly while doing a little dance.

_"Wait..April is here? She better be ok wait a minute..defeat the dragon...but I'm the dragon.."_

"If thou succeedeth I will free your princess and send you all safely back home. Fail and the dragon devours her! Thou will be trapped in the maze forever!" He said while laughing like a maniac.

The image disappears and suddenly April's sleeping form shows inside the crystal ball. She placed her claw/hand onto the crystal ball before lowering it. _"Please be safe guys.."_

She looked up hearing a poof sound and saw Sir Malachi. She lowered her head, letting out a low growl. _"You! What did you do to my friends?! They had better be safe!"_

"Simple, I granted them thyn wish to live an adventure! They chose thyn roles and have to surviveth the maze to reach Princess April in time or thou shall devoureth her! Haha!"

_"No...No! I refuse to hurt her or them! You can't make me, birdie!" _She stood up ready letting out a loud roar making the room tremble with her voice, her eyes burning in rage ready to attack him.

"Poor choice in words, dragon." He said simply just before she ran at him, causing the coins to shake and fall around her. When she was close enough he pointed his wand at her as the end began to glow. She blinked in surprise finding herself unable to move. _"Ngh, what the?! Why cant I move?!"_

"Now, stareth into thy light and accept the role in whicheth thou has chosen." He said in a low, soothing voice.

She squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to look but her eyes began to open on their own and she found herself looking into it. _"Wow..it's so beautiful." _Her body began to relax and soon she was no longer in control of her body.

"Good, dragon. Thou shalt slumber til those who wish to steal thy treasures arriveth and you will crush them!" He chuckled low before it turned into a loud, evil laughter before disappearing.

. _"Huh...why is my body moving on it's own..and why am I so sleepy all of a sudden..I'll think better once I've slept it off."_She turned away burying herself under the gold coins to sleep til the guys arrived.

"I've been giving this some thought." Leo started, all of them inching their way against a thin wall trying to make it to the other side without falling into the lava pit beneath them.

"About me being a turkey?!" Raph says angrily.

"Uh no, about the riddles. I think I get it all the the riddles are really one single riddle."

"You're saying the riddle points out the true nature of this place." Mikey says causing everyone to look at him.

"You actually understand what Leo is talking about?!" Raph says in disbelief with a gobble at the end.

"Plus one Ring of Awesome, dude! Woah!" Mikey slips and tries to catch his balance before grabbing hold of a wall lantern accidentally pulling on it and revealing a secret door only to fall into it. "Ring of Awesome...uhh."

They all entered the room full of gold and as soon as they took their first step inside Kara's eyes opened, awakening from her slumber, Sir Malachi's words echoing in her head. _"Ngh, that nap could of been better." _She lifted her head seeing the guys talking to April and something snapped, her body began moving on it's own.

"April!" Donnie shouted, all of them seeing her awake and safe in the middle of the room.

"Guys! Thank goodness! Can you get me out of this snowglobe?"

"Hold on, we'll have you out in a-" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence hearing a low growl and some movement.

"Uh..refresh my memory. Was there some mention of a DRAGON!" Mikey shouts as a tail is revealed slithering through the coin covered ground. They all gather back to back scanning the area around them til suddenly a large, slender black dragon with blue eyes wraps itself around the crystal ball, it's left eye closed with a scar over it, and roars.

The guys gasp in surprise at the creature as fire comes out of it's mouth, flying towards them. They scream and jump out of the way before scattering.

She snaps her head in Mikey's direction and runs at him opening her mouth with a roar. _"No..what am I doing?! These are my friends! Stop it! Stop trying to hurt them!" _She screamed in panic trying to take control of her body once more.

Mikey rolls out of the way and she turns her attention to Leo and Donnie, swiping her tail at them but they jumped up and out of the way. "We gotta save April!" Donnie shouts.

"It's not trying to hurt her. Just us." Leo narrows his eyes at the dragon holding his shield up.

"What doesn't make sense is that the other trials had something familiar that we knew, something we faced, but this isn't familiar at all!" Donnie says just before Raph jumped up raising his axe above his head to strike the dragon but his attack did nothing to her and bounced off of her. "Ugh, critical fail." He said under his breath just as the dragon picked him up with it's teeth and threw him around.

The others started attacking and she threw Raph at them. She growled staring at them before stalking towards Mikey. He brought out an arrow, pulled his arm back, and released it right at the dragon's face but it didn't do much but stick on the end of her nose for a second before falling off and charged at him and the others not noticing Donnie trying to set April free.

The dragon shot fire at them as they fled trying to get to them. _"No, stop it! Don't hurt them they're your friends! Get it together Kara! There has to be a way for you to let them know it's you!" _She suddenly stopped feeling herself having control of her body again and sighed in relief_. "No..just have to figure a way to tell them it's me.."_

She noticed Leo flying at her and stepped back to dodge the attack but managed to get hit in the face where her scarred eyes was.

Donnie turned around to help Leo but gasped seeing the dragon roar in pain, able to open its other eye to reveal it was purple. Donnie's eyes widened staring at the eyes. _"What doesn't make sense is that the other trials had something familiar that we knew, something we faced, but this isn't familiar at all!" _Echoed in his mind and for a split second the dragon seemed to be staring right at him. _"It's Kara.."_

"Wait! Leo! It's-!"

Leo swung the final blow to end the boss battle and the dragon fell. The crystal ball containing April disappeared in a pop and everyone gathered around the dragon as it began to shrink. Donnie pushed everyone out of the way running to it's side but before anyone could ask why their eyes widened seeing Kara where the dragon lay.

Donnie held her close while checking for any injuries while murmuring to himself about how he should of realized it sooner.

"Donnie..I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was her!" Leo said in a panic

Donnie looked up at him sighing softly and opening his mouth to say something but gasped when Kara's body vanished from his arms. "What the..what is going on?!"

"This whole adventure is looney! Show your ugly bird head, Malachi!" Raph says clearly angry not only at the fact that his head was changed into a turkey head but they were forced to hurt their friend.

"Muwahaha! Well done Fellowship of Turtles! Now, I shall prepareth thy next adventure!" Sir Malachi said appearing on the pile of coins where April was at before. "Then, I will playeth the game with you forever and ever!"

"Forget it, Malachi, we figured it out." Leo said pointing his sword at him.

"We did?" Mikey cut in.

"This whole thing is an illusion. It's not real."

"It's not?" Mikey said in disbelief.

"Nonsense! Thou musteth travel the maze until my hearts contenthry."

"No. Way." Leo said with a grin his brothers gathering around him readying for an attack.

"My first attack I cast Magic Mist!" Sir Malachi raised his wand in the air as the end glew and shot out a blueish mist at the brothers but they dodge rolled out of the way. "Told ya. Power of the Ancient Elves." Mikey said with awed excitement.

Donnie charged still ticked at the fact Sir Malachi forced them to hurt Kara and jumped at him to strike but Sir Malachi was one step ahead of him. "Lightning of Long Rango!" He said lightning shooting out of his palm and shocking Donnie before throwing him aside.

"Rockets of Romadoph!" Sir Malachi fired rockets at them causing them to run everywhere to avoid getting hit.

"Everyone, Listen! Malachi is a mutant! He's creating the maze inside our minds."

"Inside our minds?! Are you crazy, Leo?" Raph says to Leo.

"He's got magic but I got the plus one Ring of Awesome." Mikey said with a smile staring in admiration at the toy ring.

Sir Malachi continues firing at the others while Mikey goes and sneaks up to him for an attack. "Thou thinkest thou can surprise the GameMaster?! I cast Eggbombs of Power!" Sir Malachi shouts before turning around and shooting magical eggs out of his butt at Mikey. Mikey Jumped in the air to dodge the bombs but was hit and flew across the room.

"My Ring of Awesome, ehh, it failed..." Mikey said flat on the ground in despair.

"Mikey, give me that ring!" Raph said holding his hand out.

"You..you want to carry my ring?" Mikey said in a hoarse voice holding the ring close to him.

"Not exactly." Raph said before taking the ring and throwing it at Sir Malachi causing him to fall off his tower and tumble down to the ground. "Ow! That smarteth!" Sir Malachi flew back in the air and used his lightning to shock them all.

"Guys focus! The only way we can beat this is if we all believe it's not real." Leo says to them all being the first to free himself.

"I..get it! And I don't..believe!" Donnie smiles able to free himself from the attack and drops his staff.

"Leo says it's not real. Leo says it's not real." Mikey says to himself trying to get himself to not believe and frees himself as well. "Yes!"

Sir Malachi narrows his eyes but looks at Raph lifting him off the ground and towards him.

"It's up to you, Raph!" Leo shouts watching Raph close his eyes and concentrate. "I'm trying!" Running through the maze, getting his head turned into a turkey, and fighting off Kara zoomed through his mind as he tried to tell himself it wasn't real. He began to calm his mind and when he heard Leo shout his name he opened his eyes. "I..don't...believe!"

A flash of light blinded Sir Malachi causing him to lose focus and fall to the ground. Raph landed on his feet and his face returned to normal. "Yes! I'm handsome again." Raph said with a grin.

"We're not playing anymore, Malachi." Leo said just before Sir Malachi went to attack only for his staff to go caput. He screams in frustration as his illusion ends and they all return to the sewers.

"We're back!" Mikey shouts in relief.

"Aw, maan." Sir Malachi says before looking up at Raph hearing him growl like a mad dog. He goes to run but trips over Mikey's arm and falls in front of Donnie. "You shall not pass!" Donnie says in a old man's voice while slamming his staff down.

"We were in the sewers the whole time. What were you trying to do?" Leo asked him but before anyone could say anything everyone stopped.

"Hey..do you..hear that?" Raph asked looking around able to hear something in the distance.

"MalaCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kara was running at full speed towards them still in her dragon's costume, her eyes burning in rage making them all scream like girls before tackling Sir Malachi and shaking him, furious at what he did.

"You messed with the wrong person, Malachi! I'm gonna beat you senseless til you start laying golden eggs!"

Leo and Raph pulled her off of him before Donnie grabbed her and held her close making her calm down. She squeezed him tightly trembling, thinking of how she almost hurt them all.

After returning to normal, holding his head from dizziness he looked down in shame. "I wasn't going to let you really hurt them..I...I just wanted to play."

He sighs and looks up at them. "My name is Martin Milton. I use to be obsessed with Mazes and Mutants every hour, every day. All of that changed when I was feeding the birds on my roof..I dawned fair cloak and wizardly hat to become Sir Malachi The Sparrow Wizard. I went into the sewers to play a solo Larping game of Mazes and Mutants when I accidentally found you. I made sure you found the game. I was so happy you liked it! So happy indeed..I just wanted people to play with.." Martin looked down in sadness.

"Dude..solo LARP? That is so sad.." Mikey said sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Kara looked down feeling sorry for him but narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you force me to fight them?"

"I wasn't really going to let you hurt them. I let them see who you are by uncovering your eye and giving you control of your body again."

Kara looked away in thought remembering feeling like she had control once more and nodded.

"Aw, Malachi wasn't entirely bad. He did leave us clues that everything was an illusion. It really was a game." Donnie says feeling bad for the guy.

"You can go, Malachi but you have to promise you won't force anyone to play with you every again." Leo says to him giving him a chance.

"Sounds faireth to me." Martin says before Leo smiles and holds out his fist giving him a fistbump, Martin making explosion noises to add effect making Kara smile at how goofy he looked.

"Goodbyeth my friends! Live long and LARP!" He says before turning away to leave.

"And thus, the turtle champions fought the Evil Dragon and Sir Malachi, turning the Dragon to good and won by their sheer power of their awesomeness! Booyakasha!"

Everyone turned and left without Mikey heading back home.

"Um..guys? Hey, wait up!" Mikey shouts running after them leaving behind his Ring of Awesome.

* * *

**Finally! This took forever! Dx But all in all I was so excited doing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy and to SomeRandomJoe (if you read this) It was the episode TCRI :) Please rate/comment. All feedback is appreciated! :D**


	42. Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman

It was around mid afternoon. Donnie, April, and Kara were awake working on Retro-mutagen for April's dad, Master Splinter, and hopefully, Sara...well, April and Donnie were awake.

Kara was sleeping in one of the chairs, snoring softly with a bit of drool sliding down the side of her mouth, rolling idly past them with a tool in hand while Donnie was adding chemicals to the mixture.

"Are we done yet, Donnie? We've been up for, like, a million hours." April said softly laying against the table with her head against her arms trying to stay awake watching Kara roll away. _"Sleep..but..must stay awake."_ She thought closing her eyes to rest but opened them once more when Donnie spoke to her.

"No no no no no worries, April. This time it's going to work." He said while turning on his Bunsen Burner. "We'll finally be able to turn your dad human again." April gave him a tired smile thinking about having her dad back.

"Now, I'm adding a sample of your DNA so brace yourself for the scientific breakthrough of the century: Retro-Mutagen!" Donnie said loudly with excitement waking Kara up with a start, jolting away. "3.1415!" She shouted, looking around in confusion. Seeing April and Donnie she let out a breathed in deeply while stretching her arms. "Ugh, what time is it?" She asked tiredly before rolling over to April seeing she had fallen asleep. She looked down at her phone seeing it was close to two in the afternoon and groaned.

"Donnie, we've been at this since yesterday morning..we need a break. Especially you." She looked up at him rubbing her eyes knowing he's been at this the longest and sighed. If his mask wasn't on she bet she'd see dark circles under his eyes.

"Sorry, Kara..I have to do this for Kirby, Master Splinter, and your sister. I can't give up just yet" He said while squeezing a drop of the mixture into a petri dish, covering it, and placing it under the microscope.

"Ok mutant cells..please turn normal. Please turn normal." He said to himself while looking through the microscope. Kara was starting to fall asleep again when his sudden outburst of excitement woke her up.

"I did it! I really did it! Wohoohooohoo! Ow!" Donnie shouted waking up April and Kara. April stood up and stared at him in disbelief. "You did it? You really did it?!"

"Did what? Leo asked as he, Mikey, and Raph came in.

"Invent pizza that doesn't get soggy in milk?" Mikey asked with a smile, taking a bite of his pizza.

Raph walked up to them and blinked in surprise at Kara. "Woah, heheh, you look awful." He chuckled staring at her tired face with dry drool on the side of her mouth. She glared at him before turning to Donnie.

"I finally made it! Retro-Mutagen guys! The key to turning Mister O'Neil human again as well as Kara's sister." April smiled at him her eyes filled with hope. This woke Kara up and she smiled brightly before running out the room immediately dialing Sara's number.

She ran to the restroom to wash her face while the phone was ringing.

"Hey, sis. I got some good news I was just fixing to call you." Sara said in a light tone. From the background noise it sounded like she was in a car.

"Hold your news first, sis, I got some better news! Donnie made a cure, Retro-Mutagen! You can be human again!"

"..That is better news.." She said dumbfoundedly. "I was letting you know I have a few days off before I tour to London so I'm coming by to see you and your friends."

"Even better! I'll go tell the guys right away! I'm so excited! Bye!" She hung up the phone running back to the lab.

Sara lowered her phone from her ear staring down at it then looked over at her hand. "Driver, pick up the speed, please." "Yes, ma'am." She heard the driver say and she turned her head out the window, a small smile showing on her face.

"I've only got enough for two doses. One for April's dad and one for either Master Splinter or Sara."

Kara stopped hearing them talk and blinked in surprise. _"Only two..so it's a choice between Master Splinter and Sara?...oh no.."_

"Can you make more of the stuff?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Yeah, but it takes ten canisters of mutagen to refine just one dose of retro-mutagen and I don't have any left. Atleast we can find your dad and change him back."

April kissed Donnie on the cheek, thanking him for it and saying how he was the best while Kara snuck out of the lab. _"It's going to be Master Splinter over Sara anyday...I have to find more for them. Sara can't wait any longer!"_ She gathered up her things, taking Donnie's mutagen tracker, an empty sack, and her usual gear before running out of the lair and climbing onto her scooter in search for mutagen.

Kara was driving all over New York trying to find mutagen but she wasn't having much luck. "Gr..Donnie made it look easy..this is hopeless!" She slumped against her scooter in sorrow wondering if she'd every have her old sister back. She shakes her head, smacking herself to get rid of these thoughts and continued the search.

Millions of thoughts were going through her mind at once when a memory flashed of when Mikey had acne. She slammed on her breaks, widening her eyes. "Baxter had a ton of mutagen in his old lab! I can sneak in and take what I need! This is perfect!" She did a u-turn and drove the other way towards his old lab while shouting, "I am a genius!"

Hiding her scooter behind some trash she snuck inside through the backdoor and saw the large tank of mutagen. She grinned in triumph and ran towards it. She continued grinning to herself like an idiot before looking around for something to pour it in.

Rummaging through the crates she managed to find one full of empty canisters and jumped up and down. Grabbing one she walked around it trying to find a nozzle or someway to get it out.

"Guess I'll have to climb to the top." Looking around for somewhere to jump from she heard fluttering of wings too loud to be those of birds but more of an insect. Getting nervous she hid behind some crates just in time to see an insect/human hybrid flying through the windows with April in it's arms. _"April?"_

It let her down gently before telling her to stay and walked away.

"Baxter, you don't have to do this. Donnie can help you. He can make more retro-mutagen it'll only take a couple mont, I mean hours!" April said urgency in her voice. Kara's eyes widen hearing the name. _"That's Baxter Stockman?! Poor guy..."_ She couldn't help but feel sorry for him for being turned into a hideous bug.

"And if he failzzz..I have a backup plan." He said with a twitch of his head while going towards her with rope in his arms.

"So do I." April said, narrowing her eyes while bringing out her weapon and attacking. Using his surprise to her advantage she made a break for it only to have him fly in front of her and grab her. "No ezzzcape!"

Kara watched Baxter tie April up and clenched her fist trying to wait for him to turn his back before going to rescue her. She waved her hand trying to get April's attention.

When she succeeded she mouthed for her to distract Baxter while she tried to find a way to set her free.

"You go here and I prezzz the button. You fall and I..I jump in. We become apart then come together you and me azzzz one. More human than I am now." He said before digging through his pockets and pulling out a chocolate bar.

Running behind some crates out of Baxter's sight she looked around for anything to help her. Getting an idea she tried getting her attention but she was too busy staring in disgust at him devouring the chocolate. Giving her forehead a gentle smack she tried to find another way.

Only one solution came to mind: beating the grossness out of him. She slipped on her gloves and grabbed at one of the empty canisters to throw at him to get his attention she stopped seeing rope fall from the ceiling and the guys plus Casey Jones sliding down.

She grinned at their timing and waved her hand to get their attention when she saw Casey Jones smack a fly..a little too loudly which brought Baxter's attention to them. "Turtlezz! Ah, yezz, tried to zzzneak in but no retro-mutagen no traade."

"I got your retro-mutagajunk right here!" Casey Jones shouted while doing an air guitar move on his hockey stick. Baxter turned his head around and spat the acidic saliva onto the rope as it began to dissolve, April inching towards the mutagen.

Watching Donnie, Leo, and Casey Jones fight Baxter she snuck closer to the mutagen. _"Well, that distraction works.._April, I need you to start swinging back and forth. If you get enough speed you should be able to fall away from the mutagen." She whispered up to her while trying to climb but couldn't get a good grip. April looked down at her and nodded starting to slowly swing herself.

Kara walked over to some crates and began pushing them towards April but saw Donnie use a grappling hook to get to April she began to slow down only to have him knocked away. She saw the rope and grinned before grabbing onto it and climbing to the top as fast as she could, everyone blinking in surprise to see Kara here wondering how she got here so fast.

Kara heard the rope snap and when she reached the top she pushed herself upwards, flying at April and reached both her arms to grab her, the rope loosening around April as she reached her hand out to her. _"I'm going to get her..I'm going to get her!"_ She screamed in her mind her eyes widening as their fingertips touched but it was too late. "No.."

She watched in horror as the last image she saw was April's shocked face before she was fully submerged into the mutagen. Not noticing she used too much power in her kick off she hit the tip of the top and stumbled to the ground, falling flat on her stomach.

She let out a short cry in pain but immediately jumped to her feet, holding her side in pain. "No! April!" She shouted seeing her silhouette inside the mutagen. "I...I was so close.."

"To become onnne!" Baxter shouted while flying towards the mutagen. Kara clenched her fists in anger and brought out her taser setting it to full blast but just before she could get to him she heard Casey Jones shout, "Eat it, bug!" Before throwing his hockey stick at Baxter, hitting him in the face and tackled him to the ground.

Watching Leo and Donnie climb to the top she followed suit standing on the other side of them staring down into the mutagen. "Is she..." Leo dared not finish his sentence watching the air bubbles splotch and explode until a large pile of mutagen surfaced holding onto the ends.

It exploded and showed April as herself, hacking up mutagen that got into her mouth. She looked over at Kara angrily. "Nice catch, Kara." She blinked in surprise seeing Kara's shocked face and watery eyes. "You're ok.." She said softly a smile appearing on her face.

She went around to help her up but was stopped by Leo. "She's still covered in mutagen. It's best not to touch her just yet." He said quietly but blinked in surprise when she hugged him instead. "She's ok." She let out a relieved laugh and sniffed trying to keep herself from crying. Leo smiled softly at her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, she's ok."

"You're immune to mutagen! That's why your DNA worked to create retro-mutagen." Donnie had a look of disbelief on his face while bringing out the retro-mutagen canister. "Amazing!"

Baxter managed to get Casey Jones off of him and flew up above them. "I'll devour you aaalll! I'll drink you like deliciouzzz filth!" He flew at them aiming for Donnie but Kara did a jump, spin kick at Baxter sending him flying backwards. She landed on her feet but fell to her knees wincing in pain while holding her side. "I feel a bruise coming.."

Donnie jumped at her side and helped her stand up. "You ok? Ah!" Donnie pushed her out of the way when Baxter flew at them but April and Casey Jones jumped on him, grabbing a hold of his wings but he continued towards Donnie managing to grab his arm trying to reach for the retro-mutagen.

Leo was trying to push Baxter backwards while Donnie kept the retro-mutagen out of reach. She slowly got up and groaned once more landing on her bad side before walking up to them and snatching the retro-mutagen out of his hand.

"I think I'll take this retro-mutagen out of your hands." She said with a grin but froze when she heard the large doors open up to Rahzaar and footbots.

"I heard you say "Retro-mutagen"? I can become human again!?"

"No! I was saying...That mutagen looks so..retro! Like a lavalamp! You know, all gooey and glowing...you're not buying this are you?..." She said while hiding it behind her back starting to take a couple steps back.

"Bring me that vile!" Rahzaar ordered the footbots all of them running right at her. She gulped before running away from them. "Gotta protect this.."

"Not zzzoo fazzt!" Baxter shouted jumping right ontop of her. "Neeeed retro-mutagen!"

"Ewww! He's touching me!" She shouted while holding onto the retro-mutagen for dear life.

"Get off of her!" She heard April shout before smacking him with her weapon and fighting him off. Kara stood up but blinked when she saw her hands were empty. "Oh no."

She looked up and saw Baxter moving the needle towards his neck but Casey Jones smacked a footbot's head at him causing him to drop the vile on the ground.

"We found April's dad!" Leo shouted grabbing the vile and sheathing his sword. "Let's get out of here." He, and the others ran out the entrance door Kara moving to follow but stops hearing her phone ring. "Oh, what now" She grumbles while taking it out and answering. "Yeah?"

"I'm here." Kara heard Sara say and stopped. "Where at?" She asked glancing around the room.

"At your place."

"I'll meet you there. Don't move." She said in a serious, urgent tone before hanging up, running out the door, climbing on her scooter, and driving to her place.

Jumping off her scooter she didn't notice it drive into a pile of garbage for she was running inside and rapidly pushing the elevator button to open the doors. "Come on, Come on..."

Raph managed to kick Mr. Kirby down to the floor of a roof before he could get a taste of Mikey and both of them landed Raph holding out the blanket to set over Mr. Kirby to calm him down.

"Wait." April climbed to the roof surprising Mikey and Raph. "Let me talk to him."

She walked over to him just as he began to come to.

"Stay calm, dad. We're here to help you." She spoke softly getting down on her knees and placing her hand on his muzzle. "Just calm down." She said with a small smile.

He stared up at her as if trying to remember who she was before letting out a soft noise and nuzzling his head against her, April hugging him tight.

"Sorry this took so long, Mr. O'Neil." Donnie said while digging through his sack for the retro-mutagen. "Just a quick spray on your skin and you'll be as good as new."

Just as he brought out the vile Baxter came in and swooped it right out of his hand leaving him with his hand in the air and a shocked look on his face and flying off while talking to himself about getting it.

"Seriously? Again?!" Donnie shouted, irritated.

Hearing a sound he turned around to see footbots gliding through the air like flying squirrels.

"Flying footbots?! Dude, this is getting out of control!" Mikey said while watching them fly after Baxter.

"Let's move, turtles!" Leo shouted while running to the edge of the building and jumped off landing on a footbot. He sliced the head off and took control of it having it follow after Baxter. "Now let's get that vile back."

"Turflytle and his sidekick Maggot Boy to the rescue!" Mikey shouted following Leo's suit while Raph adjusted his flying gear before taking off. "Maggot Boy?! I'm going to make you eat that stupid costume."

"April, you and Casey stay put and keep an eye on your dad."

Finding where Baxter was first, Mikey swooped in getting the vile out of his hands while shouting, "Taste the sting of Turflytle! Buzz! Buzz!"

Raph caught the vile before it hit the ground and grinning with pride. "Nice hit Turfly, Mikey!"

Footbots surrounded Raph one of the jumping onto his back and grabbing the vile before flying off leaving him to crash to the ground.

Above it was another footbot but it was the one holding Leo. He made the footbot fly ahead and do a u-turn hanging by it's arm and sliced the footbot in two causing it to drop the vile.

Baxter flew up to catch it but was intercepted by Mr. O'Neil, April, and Casey Jones."Yes! get him dad! Knock him out of the sky!" She shouted as Mr. O'Neil snarled at him.

Donnie Spidermaned it to the vile, catching it before it could shatter but only to have a footbot cut his rope and send him flying, flailing in the sky, the footbot taking the vile as Donnie crashed into a dumpster.

Mr. O'Neil and them were chasing Baxter trying to knock him out only to have Casey Jones lost his balance and began to fall but Mr. O'Neil caught him in time and continued after Baxter, who turned around and spat his saliva at them, April blocking it with her weapon. "Ugh, gross."

"Catch up to him he's getting away!" Casey Jones shouted seeing they were way behind.

"Oh, no you don't! Get him, dad!" April shouted as they continued to pursue Baxter.

Spotting the footbot with the vile Baxter sped up and swiped the vile from it along with its arm. "At lazzt."

Seeing Mr. O'Neil and the turtles catching up to him he threw the arm at Mr. O'Neil knocking him backwards. He chuckled in satisfaction but didn't notice the sign and smacked right into it, falling over with the vile rolling towards the edge of the building.

Everyone spotted the vile and circled to get it. A small breeze blew with just enough force to unbalance the vile and have it fall over the side.

Everyone trying to get it at once they all smacked into each other til it was just Mr. O'Neil and them missing by an inch April yelled as it flew towards the lamppost but stopped seeing a shadow grab it before it made contact.

"What?!" Everyone shouted in surprise watching the shadow figure land underneath the light to show Kara with a grin on her face.

"Kara!" Everyone had a look of relief and joy on their face to see her with the vile in hand.

"I'm not alone, guys." She said as a smoke cloud formed beside her to reveal Sara.

Blowing her bangs out of the way she grinned at the turtles and gave a small salute with her index and middle finger. "Sup guys?"

Kara turned to the footbots and pointed at them. "Be careful, they can copy your fighting style."

Sara grinned as her body began to change to its smokey form. "They can't copy what they can't see." She said before flying at them.

"April! Follow me, hurry!" Kara shouted while waving the vile above her and turned around, running off.

April gripped her father's ears and kicked his side while shouting to go. Mr. O'Neil let out a startled yell before flying after her.

"Raph, go follow Kara, hurry!" Leo shouted to Raph who nodded grabbing the blanket and flying to catch up but going a different route to get ahead of her.

Kara glanced behind her seeing Mr. O'Neil was very close to her and opened the vile before ducking down and throwing it over her just as Mr. O'Neil swooped over her, the retro-mutagen hitting him in the stomach.

April and Casey Jones flew off just as Raph flew over them, throwing the blanket on Mr. O'Neil, Mr. O'Neil crashing to the ground roaring in pain.

Everyone gathered around to see if it would work, Sara being the last one to come up and saw a fat hand rip through the blanket then out popped Mr. O'Neil's human head.

Everyone shouted in victory at the success, Kara jumping while throwing her fist in the air. "It worked!"

"Dad! I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" April said with such joy she hugged her confused father.

"A-April? What happened? Where am I? And why am I...nude?" April blinked realizing he was naked underneath but Mikey managed to change the subject.

"Dude, when you hear what happened you're gonna laugh so hard!" Mikey said with a grin.

Kara thought about smacking him upside the head but decided against it for this was a special moment.

"You did it Donnie! You're the best of the best of the best!" She shouted hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek before going over to Kara.

"Kara, what you did..was amazing! I thought I would of never gotten my dad back!" She hugged her tightly making Kara smile.

"Don't thank me, Sara was the one who flew us all the way here at the speed of light."

"I heard there was a cure for this and since I was on the way here anyways I decided to come and visit." She said nonchalantly leaning her weight to one leg and putting her hands in her pockets.

"About that.." Donnie said with a sad tone. "We don't have anymore left...the first vile was destroyed so I had to use the last one..I'm sorry."

Kara looked at him and sighed softly. "I figured you would use it for Master Splinter first so I went in search for some myself and remembered Baxter had a whole tank of it so I snuck in and went to take some but found April as a hostage and well..things escalated from there." She gave a nervous grin rubbing the back of her head.

Sara walked up to Donnie placing a hand on his shoulder. "I said before not to worry about me. I like my abilities. I'm happy you used on your friend first. Focus on saving others that were changed by this." She gave him a reassuring grin giving his forehead a kiss and laughing at his embarrassed face.

"No fair, I want one!" Mikey shouted still in his costume making her laugh harder.

The guys dropped off April and her dad making sure no one spotted them and left when they entered their apartment then dropped Casey Jones next.

Everyone was at the lair and Sara decided to give Master Splinter a visit while the guys and Kara sat in the livingroom gorging themselves on pizza.

Donnie left to his room while Kara went to get drinks and blinked in surprise to see he was gone and asked Leo where he was.

"He went to his room to get something real quick." He said while watching tv.

She nodded and went to his door, gently knocking on it and opened to see him passed out halfway on his bed.

Kara looked at his sleeping form with a soft smile and moved him so he was fully on the bed and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Donnie...I love you." She said softly before leaving him to rest.

* * *

**IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK! I missed you guys so much! Due to writer's block, work, drama, etc. I am so sorry for being gone for so long but what do you think? Eh? Kara finally saying the three words. Tell me whatcha think! Please rate/comment. All feedback is appreciated! :D Shoutout to Roxygirl: I'm sooo so so so happy you love my story and I'm helping you with ideas! I would love to read your story whenever you post it let me know! To BubbleEwa: I never noticed how similar my character is to Toph and I love Avatar! I guess this doesn't surprise me since she is my second favorite, Sokka being my first xD, but I hope you're enjoying my stories and hope to hear from you again :D  
**


	43. Newtralized!

Another night.

Another fight.

Kara sighed trying her best not to fall asleep while driving home but it was getting quite difficult. A new fighter had entered the ring and despite he being the same size as her they were both equally matched. The fight ending at round thirteen with her almost losing but she managed to surprise the guy with her willpower and strength.

"Ugh, never thought that fight would end." She groaned in pain at her busted lip, swollen cheek, bruises and cuts on her torso, shoulder, and arms. "I should avoid the guys tonight, especially Donnie. He's going to flip out."

"Are you pulling my sai?" She heard a familiar voice shout not too far from her.

"Oh no..oh no no no no." She continued saying no while trying to turn herself around making sure not to drive into oncoming traffic but when Raph ran out of the alleyway in front of her she drove by a car and ducked down.

When she felt the coast was clear she poked her head out only to have Casey Jones run past the car making her immediately duck her head back down. _"He didn't see me. He didn't see me. He didn't see me.."_ She repeated in her head til she slowly peeked out.

Seeing no one around, she sighed in relief before continuing on her drive home. About two blocks down she saw an eerie light ahead and, curiosity getting the better of her, decided to check it out.

She slowed down at the entrance to see a massacre of dismembered kraang bodies everywhere. Seeing Raph and Casey ahead of her she slowly backed up to the corner, listening to their conversation.

"Who could of done this?" She heard Raph ask aloud.

"And it keeps getting worse." Casey started, lifting his mask his head. "They took the plutonium. What do you think they need it for?"

"Plutonium?" She mouthed in confusion before listening in some more.

"No idea, but whoever it is packs some serious firepower. Let's just hope they're on our side."

Thinking this was the perfect time to escape she went to back up some more not noticing the sleeping cat by the trashcans behind her til she heard a shrieking cat. Jumping in surprise she accelerated more than she should of and drove past the alleyway shouting "Sorries" to the already fleeing cat and bumped into a bench causing her to fly off her scooter and do a flip over onto the bench.

"Yeah." She moans squeezing her eyes in pain. "Let's add more to the list of body parts that aren't in pain!"

"Kara?"

She froze hearing Raph and Casey Jones speaking and leaned her head back to see them walking towards her. She sighed knowing she failed in Operation: Sneak Away and slowly sat up, climbing off the bench to her scooter. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're, woah, what happened to you?" Casey Jones asked seeing her. "You look like you got into a serious fight. Can't imagine what the other guy looks like." He laughed while Raph took one look at her and went over to make sure she hadn't broken anything.

"You know Donnie will have my case if he knows I didn't make sure you didn't break anything." He said making her sigh but give him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. Just some surface wounds. I promise and you're right, Jonesy." She grins pumping her fist. "It was a close call but in the end, I won."

"Woah, seriously?!" Casey Jones grabbed the sides of his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, remember? I told you I work in an underground fight club." Watches his face waiting for the clocks to work in his mind and grins when his face lights up, remembering.

"Oh yeah! I still can't believe it though! That is so awesome!" He laughs giving her back a hard smack making her cringe and fall over in pain. "Ngggh!..Whyyy?"

He laughs some more til Raph does the same thing to make and grins watching him fall over beside her. "Heh, that was pretty fun to watch. You coming over, Kara?"

"Not this time, think I'm going to head home and let myself heal. Wouldn't want to freak Donnie out." She slowly got up and picked her scooter back up. "I'll see you guys later." She waved before driving away to her place.

Inside her home she was relaxing with a bubble bath, and some soothing music. Sinking lower with a long sigh she closed her eyes feeling her cheeks getting warm with the heat.

"Thiis is the life." She yawned thinking her night was over but, as usual, she was wrong.

Hearing her phone go off she sighed in annoyance creating air bubbles from the water before sitting up straight now having a bubble beard, making her giggle and wipe it away as well as her hands and grabbed her phone, leaning over the tub as she read the message, seeing it was from Raph.

"Slash is back. Casey and I just ran into him and his new partner the Newtralizer. About to inform the others."

She blinked in surprise, having a serious look on her face before responding back.

"I'll be over soon.."

Pushing send she immediately climbed out of the tub, unplugged the water to drain, and climbed into her shower to rinse off the bubbles before drying herself off and going to her room to change, after patching herself up of course.

Making sure she has her gear she clenched her gloved fists before leaving for the lair.

Using her scooter, she drove through the tracks to get there faster. Arriving at the lair ten minutes flat she ran into the lair and heard them speaking.

"Those two goons are nothing, they lucked out, won't happen again." She could hear Casey Jones say and walked into the kitchen to see them.

"Can we focus people? We got two crazy mutants blowing up the streets!" Hearing Leo trying to stop whatever argument Raph and Casey were about to get into she decided to intervene.

"Raph told me everything so far. Did I miss anything?"

"No, we were just thinking of a plan." Raph said to her crossing his arms. "I think we should shadow the kraang til they show up."

"How so?" She asked curiously raising a brow.

"Easy." Donnie began to explain while typing on his computer, "Since Slash and Newtralizer are using Plutonium to power their teleportation we can look for traces of residual radiation. Mikey, would you stop eating the kraang locations!?"

"Hold on, D, I'm about to get the high score." Mikey said while playing with his controller making Kara giggle watching Donnie take it away from him.

"So where would the kraang be at next, Donnie?" She asks walking to the other side of the table watching him.

"By my calculations they should be at..." While typing he glanced up at her and his eyes bulged out seeing the bandaids and patches. "Holy Talito, what happened to your face?!"

Kara blinked in surprise seeing the attention now on her and sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I had a fight tonight, ok? It didn't go as smoothly as it usually did but I won." She gave him her grin but when his expression didn't change she sighed again. "I'm fine, nothing is broken. Now, quit worrying about me we have bigger problems to deal with. So, come on, where will they be?"

Donnie stared at Kara for a minute before going back to his work and pointing at the map. "Here." Everyone gathered around to see the location and left to prepare.

She kissed him ontop of his head and smiled. "Thanks, but don't worry, you should see the other guy." She grinned playfully making him smile and kissed him once more before leaving with him to catch up with the others.

Using the fire escape on the side of an apartment building Kara and the guys climbed to the other side to get a good look at the building across from it where the kraang are suppose to be located at.

Kara glanced behind her at Casey Jones and offered a hand to him but he refused, pulling himself over and stood up.

"Think this is the place?" Leo asked though just as he asked that the all too familiar sound of lasers flashed inside the building and a kraang droid flew out the window only to grab it's weapon and jump back into the fight making Kara chuckle. "Can't tell me that's not determination."

"Either that or there's one banging party going on in there." Mikey said with a grin, leaning forward.

"Come on, guys, let's do this." Casey Jones grinned while pulling his mask down but Raph grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Woah, woah, hold up! Who invited you on this stake out anyways?"

"Casey Jones invited himself!" Casey Jones said with pride while pointing at himself.

"Come on, Raph, he can handle himself. We could use the extra hands just in case. He'll be fine he is Casey Jones after all." She grinned before climbing to the rooftop to jump across to the kraang building.

Raph sighed in annoyance watching Casey Jones follow after her then the others before joining them.

They all landed inside the building, Donnie catching Kara when she dropped down making her smile. She giggled when she saw Casey Jones drop down and lose his footing then try to act like nothing happened. She jumped down from his arms and looked ahead to see the Newtralizer and Slash up to something with the controls.

"Woah, it's the Newtralizer. I totally named that guy." Mikey smiled to himself

"Actually, I named him." Donnie corrected him while watching them. Mikey used his hand to mimic what he said in an annoying voice.

"Hit him hard and fast." Leo said getting into position, Kara following his movements.

"Except for you, Casey. You hold back." Raph said just before he and Leo jumped to attack. Kara looked at him and sighed softly following after them leaving a frustrated Casey Jones behind.

Mikey was the first to attack, swinging his nunchuks around but before he could get a hit in Newtralizer spun around, hitting him with his tail, smacking him away. Next was Leo who went for an attack from above only for his attack to get blocked then get thrown on the ground and kicked away.

Raph came in swinging his sais at Newtralizer but he was evading them and when Raph let his guard down Newtralizer grabbed him by the head and threw him over to the lower level.

Kara ran up to him from behind and climbed up on his back doing a flip over him and kicked him in the face doing a roll, lifting herself back on her feet. "Haven't forgotten me, have you? I still owe you for last time, newt."

He shrieked at her before they charged each other Newtralizer doing a spin to knock her away with his tail but she ducked down to one knee and put her weight on her hands doing a sweep under his legs causing him to stumble backwards and she jumped to her feet giving him a flying punch, sending him flying down with the others.

"Eager for another beat down, Donatello?!" She heard Slash say and ran to the ledge to see him raising his mace above his head to strike Donnie. She glared and placed her foot on the railing to intervene but saw a puck fly at his face.

Seeing Casey Jones going to Donnie's rescue she smiled and turned her attention to the Newtralizer only to see Raph having at him and nodded but when she heard Casey Jones yelling she decided it was time to join in and jumped down towards them, bringing out her taser.

She jumped at him turning her taser on but when he teleported she flew over Raph and landed on her back besides Casey Jones letting out a gasp feeling the wind knocked out of her. She rolled onto her stomach wincing in pain and slowly stood up to see Newtralizer throwing his shield at them.

When it hit just above them Newtralizer chuckled and both he and Slash teleported away. She looked up at it and saw it beginning to flash causing Donnie to shout, "Holy Mackerel, ruuun!"

They all ran to the windows, Kara being behind Casey Jones and noticed he was stuck. She pulled out his stick and pushed him out with it, tossing it behind him and jumped out just in time for the bomb to go off and the building to explode, landing beside Casey.

She slowly stood up looking over at Casey Jones to make sure he was alright only to see him yelling, scared. She followed his gaze and saw large rubble falling towards them and went to grab him to flee but Raph threw himself at them pushing them out of harms way. She groans and stands up once more feeling as if her body was a punching bag.

Leo and Donnie went over to see if they were alright, Donnie helping her up and holds her close before making sure she wasn't badly hurt but could tell by her expression she was in pain. "Here, I'll carry you."

Before she could answer, she was interrupted by Raph's yelling.

"Cool?! You would of been flatten if it wasn't for me!"

"I've done the same for you, Raph." Casey Jones stood up glaring at Raph.

"Oh yeah? When was that?"

"Like, dozens of times."

"If you didn't slow us down they would of never gotten away."

"...Are you kidding me?!"

"Why? Do you think this is a joke?"

Casey Jones and Raph were having a glare off and before Kara could say anything Casey Jones pushed past Raph. "You know what, Raph? Forget this, I'm out of here!"

"Good.. just go!"

"Casey, wait! You don't have to go." She and Leo went to run after him but she froze, groaning in pain causing Donnie to see if she was ok. She looked over at Raph seeing his usual crossed arms and angry look on his face.

"What?" He asked seeing everyone was looking at him. "If he's going to act like a baby I don't want his help."

"Not cool, Raph! People have feelings. Real, squishy feelings."

"Well, I'm not people."

"That maybe true but are you sure he's the one acting like a baby and not you?" She said to him causing him to glare at her and get in her face. "You saw what happened! He stormed off-"

"After you pretty much told him he was useless to this team." She cut him off, crossing her arms. "You think none of us haven't notice the way you've been treating him? No wonder he walked off! You think of him as weak and defenseless when you haven't even given him a chance to fight and see what he's capable of."

"What chance can I give if he manages to fatally injure himself or worse?!

She was taken aback by Raph's sudden outburst. That's when realization struck her. "Wait, are you wo-"

"We don't have time for this! We need to figure out what they're up to before they cause more damage!" Raph shouted before storming off but Kara noticed a pinkish tint on his cheeks and grinned.

Donnie placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be ok to continue?"

"Would you believe me if I told you yes?" She gave him a weak smile but blinked in surprise when he turned around and pointed at his back. "Hop on. I know better than to ask you to go home but promise me you won't try to fight more."

"Heh, that works." She smiled and climbed onto his back before following the others.

Everyone stood ontop of a rooftop, Donnie having his T-Phone out.

"This had better be good, Donnie. What're we doing up here?" Leo asked him while Kara hopped off his back.

"We're gonna listen in on everything Slash and the Newtralizer say. While I was wrestling with Slash I slipped a Spyroach on him. We'll be able to hear everything through my T-phone!" He said raising it up before rubbing the back of his head and giggling like a dork. "Hehehehehe, yeah, I know, awesome, right? I'm smart." *

Raph slapped his back with an approving grin on his face causing Donnie to lose his balance. "Nice, and here I thought you were just getting beat up."

When Donnie regained his balance he gave him an annoyed look before standing up straight and pushing some buttons. "Yeah, well uh, I was multitasking."

Kara covered her mouth in a fit of giggles at them before hearing the Newtralizer speak, seeing him through the camera.

"The kraang orb revealed a new weapon. They're testing it out on the docks tonight at Midnight. Mnaaaaa we can use it to wipe out the kraang once and for all. We can destroy this whole, stinking city."

"And every innocent human with it, are you crazy?! I'm here to take out kraang not people!"

"Why should I care? I'm not people."

"Hmm, sounds oddly familiar." Mikey thought out loud making Kara grin. "If I didn't know any better, Mikey, you just read my mind." Raph glared at them both gritting his teeth which only made her grin bigger.

"If it comes down to it, I won't take any chances, brother."

Ending the feedback from the Spyroach everyone brought out their weapons.

"Ok, this just got real." Kara agreed with Leo and clenched her fists feeling the leather tighten around her palm and the cold metal against her knuckles.

"Let's end this." Raph said while twirling his sais all of them running to the docks.

Maneuvering over some metal crates they were in searching for the area where they'd reveal the weapon. Noticing there were more kraang than she'd realize would be there she began to feel nervous about her ninja skills and winced when her body reminded her of the bruises and painful, throbbing back.

Moving out of sight as a mini flying kraang ship flew over them she watched it go by before joining the others seeing they had found where the testing area.

Watching closely she could see a portal in one of the kraang's hand and took mental notes on how the other two grabbed an end of it and pulled it apart to widen the portal hole and out came the weapon.

"Is that the new weapon they were talking about?" Mikey whispered out loud as the portal closed. "It doesn't look like much."

Just as soon as he said that the machine turned on as it's legs began to rise up having the thing tower over them and the crates. "Heh, nevermind.." Mikey said with a nervous smile.

"Grr..come on, let's move before they notice we're here." She said turning to find a different place to hide but was grabbed by Leo.

"No, wait, they haven't noticed us yet. We need to see what this thing is capable of." She sighed knowing she was going to regret this but stayed with them watching the kraang test it out.

"Kraang, over here. Move in the direction which is known as this way." A kraang droid said while waving to get it's attention.

"Kraang targeting target." It said over the loud speaker as the machine whirred, aiming it's pointy laser things at the crate and it shot out lightning, destroying the crate as well as the top half of the kraang droid. The alien itself fell out of what was left of the droid and gave it a thumbs up for success.

"That is what is known as awesome." Another kraang droid said while pumping it's fist before it and the rest wiggled their fingers up at the weapon.

"Well..first off, seems like our culture is rubbing off on them and second, we've seen what it can do so now let's think of a plan to get rid of it!" She hissed at them feeling like they were out in the open.

"Here's the plan." Leo began but stopped when they saw the Newtralizer appear ontop of the weapon only to get electrocuted and fall off of it.

"Wow, they really thought of everything.." She thought aloud watching Slash fight off the kraang from him.

"Slash, keep the kraang busy. I'm going for the walker." Newtralizer said just before running after it.

"Krang attack all non kraang. Repeat, attack all.." Before the kraang could finish his warning Slash shot it with it's own laser gun.

"I guess this is a good time to join in then?" Kara said aloud watching Leo jump down off the crates and attack the kraang below him.

While Raph took care of Newtralizer Kara began climbing up the legs of the Walker but blinked when she heard an explosion and Mikey flying through the air, screaming. "Maybe I should of went home.."

When it began moving she held on tightly while inching herself towards the top. "This feels so weird..." Seeing some movement behind her she turned her head seeing Newtralizer climbing to the top of some crates and knew he was trying to get to the top first.

Narrowing her eyes in determination she began climbing faster til she finally reached the top and grabbed onto the edge but while she was hoisting herself up she heard Donnie behind her and turned to see he was about to throw a bomb at it.

"Donnie, wait! I'm on it!" She screamed while kicking her legs. His eyes widened seeing her dangling on the edge and went to grab at it but it was already midair. Luckily, the kraang saw it and blasted it with it's laser before it could make contact.

Sighing in relief she pushed herself up just in time to see Newtralizer jump onto the electric pole, bending it, and causing the large screws to fly off.

"Oh, no you don't!" She shouted before giving him a flying kick to the face and slid towards the edge, stopping herself with her hands and stood up into her fighting position. "I won't hand this over so easily, newt."

Newtralizer growled at her and charged bringing out it's knife and began slashing at her but she managed to duck and dodge giving him a few jabs into his side then did a dodge roll when he swung his tail at her, the sharp object on the end slamming into where she was before.

She stood up wincing in pain and brought out her taser. _"My back is killing me..I need to end this quick."_

Noticing she was out of breath and looked to be injured he grinned before charging at her once more but when she went to stab him with the taser he quickly side stepped and jammed his elbow into her back as hard as he could causing her to let out a gasp of pain. Using this time he swung his tail under her feet making her trip and roll to the edge of the Walker but she grabbed the edge before completely falling off of it.

"Kara!" Donnie shouted watching the fight the whole time seeing Newtralizer pick her up by her shirt, lifting her up in the air. "You are becoming a nuisance, human. Stay out of my sight." He said before throwing her over the edge.

She let out a scream while trying to reach for the edge but missed by an inch.

"I'm coming, Kara!" Donnie shouted running at full speed towards her and jumped with all his might, reaching his arms out and caught her just before she could hit the ground. Donnie curled in a ball around her as they hit the ground, sliding into some crates. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly cupping her face in his hands.

"I'll be alright..but I think we have much bigger problems.." She said while looking up at the Walker as Newtralizer took control over it. "Stay back. You're in no condition to fight anymore."

She opened her mouth to protest but sighed, knowing he was right. "Ok, fine, just be careful." She watched him run off to help out the others when she began to climb onto of a pile of crates to stay out of harms way hearing Newtralizer laughing like a maniac.

When she reached the top she saw the guys backed up in a corner and narrowed her eyes climbing another level to try and jump at the Walker and fight Newtralizer once more but before she could take another step she heard something all too familiar.

"Goongalla!" Casey Jones shouted before dropping a hockey puck down and hit it towards the Walker hitting three more at it, the pucks exploding around it.

"Casey?! You're back?!" She could hear Raph say from up there and smiled watching them.

"I'd figure I'd wait for you all to be in trouble and then I'd make an awesome, heroic entrance. Pretty cool, right?" Kara chuckled at Casey before climbing back down and moving somewhere safe while they took care of the Newtralizer and the weapon.

Sitting down near the water she watched the waves as her eyes began to get heavy til she fell asleep without realizing it.

When she opened her eyes again she noticed she was back in the lair and tried to sit up only to wince and lay back down.

"Do not try to move yet, my child. Donatello brought you back here telling me of your injuries so I put some ointment on your back to sooth the pain." Master Splinter walked up to her placing a gentle hand on her head making her smile

"Oh, thank you Master Splinter. Wait...but then that means..." She looked down at herself noting she was topless with her shirt under her and her bra unhooked. Her eyes widened and her face burned red at the thought of the guys seeing her like this.

"Calm down, Kara. I have sent them all to their rooms so as to not disturb you. You may stay here for the night til you are well enough to stand." He said just before leaving to grab her a pillow and blanket.

Making sure she was comfortable, the blanket covering her up she smiled up at him and wished him a goodnight before he left to his room.

Once he was gone she began to close her eyes to sleep again but heard a soft sound and opened her eyes to see Donnie kneeling in front of her with a warm smile on his face. Returning the smile she closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek and leaned over giving her a kiss on the lips. "Sleep well, Kara. I'll be close by if you need anything."

Nodding her head, her eyes slowly closing, she gave him another smile before falling asleep. He gave her another kiss before leaving to his room but stopped at his doorway, looking back at her and spoke in a soft voice. "I love you." He said before walking into his room and closing his door halfway to listen for her in case she needed anything before going to bed.

* * *

**Welp, another chapter done. Hehe, I'm so proud of myself and yeeee! He said it too! Now, just gotta get them so say it to each other while they're awake but I won't be spoiling nothing! Oh, and the * is to show my favorite part/ line in said episode or on here. Might be seeing them a lot but, whatever. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Rate/Comment! All feedback is appreciated! Til next time :D**


	44. Pizzaface

"I'm sorry, Sara! Please believe me! I didn't expect any of that to happen!" Kara cried as April, Sara, Irma, and herself were sitting in the security office of the mall surrounded by bags.

"Great impression on your friends, Kara." Sara said in annoyance with her arms crossed glaring at Kara.

"It's not my fault he and his buddies wouldn't take no for an answer. It's a good thing they didn't find out about you though. Sorry I almost blew your cover.." Kara looked down in shame making Sara sigh and place her hand on Kara's head.

"Well, they did deserve it but you went a little too far especially by throwing that one mall cop into the play area. I should start calling you "She-hulk"" Sara laughed softly bringing her sister close to her making Kara smile.

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious! You should have atleast let me in on the fun." April giggled jokingly.

"I do admit, that was quite entertaining, Kara. Where did you say you learned your kick boxing at?" Irma joined in interested.

"A friend of mine has his own gym and since I've known kick boxing since I was young he offered to teach me some new techniques." Kara said with a smile but stopped as the head mall cop came in.

"We looked through the security footage and from the looks of it you were only defending your friends."

"That's what I've been trying to tell yo-ow!" Sara smacked Kara upside the head, glaring at her to stop before she made the mall cop change his mind.

"Anyways," He continued. "I'll let you off with a warning but the next time something like this happens please, please, report it to us and we shall take care of it. You are all free to go." He said before opening the door for them to leave.

"Are you serious?!" The one mall cop that she threw shouted from the outside the security room. "She almost killed me and you let her off easy?!"

Kara looked back at him giving him an evil yet smug grin before walking off, carrying the bags of clothes and items she had bought chuckling at the man's tantrum.

"Well, that was an eventful day." Kara said as they walked out of the mall.

"I think that's enough for me." Sara said with a soft yawn before placing a cigarette in her mouth.

"You seriously can't be tired already? The sun is barely setting." Irma said as they carried their bags to the car.

"Sara is going to be touring out of state so she's been having to try and change her sleeping schedule." Kara told Irma as they loaded up the car.

"Yeah, and it's not working as well as I thought it would so I'm going to head back to the hotel and relax the rest of the night." Sara said while climbing into the car.

"I'll join you. Might as well drop off all of these bags." Kara said while climbing into the passenger seat. When everyone was in Sara drove out of the mall and back into the middle of New York where the comfortably living lived.

"Well, April and I were thinking of going to see a movie at the Argosy." Irma turned to April, smiling.

"Yeah, but what about our bags? I'd rather not lug them around the entire day." April rubbed her arms already feeling them starting to sore.

"You two can leave them at my place and just pick them up afterwards." Kara glanced back at the two wondering what they thought of the idea.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." April said with a smile and Irma nodding in agreement Sara glanced back at them before taking a turn to the Argosy.

After dropping them off Sara drove away while Kara waved bye to them only to see both of them get run over by a pizza delivery boy. "Ouch..that looked like it hurt.."

"I know you're really going to see the guys. I've been watching what you buy." Sara glanced at her with a grin on her face making Kara blush.

"What? The guys just wanted me to pick up a few things they needed." Kara dug through her pockets and pulled out a list with different hand writing.

"Well, tell them I say hi. I'm going to shower then head to bed so don't disturb me." Sara said while pulling up to the parking lot to find a spot to park and helped Kara with the bags, letting out another yawn.

"Wow, you really do sound tired." Kara noted Sara's was slouching somewhat and she was blinking a lot.

"I think I'm taking in all your tiredness since you always seem to be full of energy." Sara chuckled jokingly as they both entered the elevator.

Kara laughed and shook her head but stopped beginning to think it over.

"I'm kidding, Kara." Sara laughed while placing her free arm on her head. "Here, I'll take your friend's and your bags inside so you can spend time with Donnie and the guys.

"Seriously? Awesome, thanks!" Kara said before separating the bags and kissed Sara on the cheek before she left inside the room. "To the lair!" Kara shouted while pointing at the ceiling just as the elevator doors closed.

Using her scooter, she drove through the train tracks to the Lair. Parking by the entrance she could hear the TV playing their favorite show and sighed, shaking her head before climbing off with the bags in hand, walking in just as the Super Mecha Robot sliced the other robot in half.

Hearing the guys go bananas over the explosion she shook her head but noticed Donnie pacing back and forth on the phone with a worried expression.

"Hey, everything ok, Donnie?" She walked up to him watching him pull the phone away from his ear.

"I've been trying to reach April for hours. Hope nothings wrong.."

"Something sure is wrong bro." Mikey had a worried expression as well holding the phone close to his ear. "There isn't a single pizza shop in town that's picking up!"

"I'm serious, Mikey!" Donnie said to him in annoyance. Kara held up her finger and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mikey.

"You think I joke about the pizza? You know me a little better than that to joke about the pizza."

Rolling her eyes she smiled and placed her hand on Donnie's shoulder. "She's perfectly fine, Donnie. Sara and I just left from hanging out with her. She and her friend Irma went to see a movie so relax."

"Plus, you're the culinary expert why don't you just make your own?" Leo said to Mikey glancing at him from the TV. Kara blinked seeing noting the blank expression on Mikey's face before his pupils dilated and, she swears it wasn't her imagination, saw Mikey's head explode.

"Yes! I will make the ultimate pizza!" He shouted with his fists in the air before running off to the kitchen."

"Ok..that happened. Anyways, I brought you all what you requested." She said with a smile while holding up the bags.

The others went over to her as she handed them each a bag with the items they listed. "You guys sure did ask for some weird stuff but luckily I'm awesome at finding things." Pointing at herself with pride she beamed with delight.

She sat down while they all looked at their stuff and she leaned her head back letting her mind wander but noticed Donnie still pacing. "Donnie, calm down, please? She's just at a movie give her some space and let her be with her friend." She patted the seat beside her with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just can't help but get a bad feeling about this." She said sitting down next to her. She took his phone from his hand and set it down near the remote and kissed his cheek. "It's all in your head, Donnie." She said before kissing him on the lips and felt him almost melt making her smile before leaning against him, his arm around her.

"Oh, we took some pictures today at the mall." She whipped out her phone while Leo was looking for something else to watch. Showing him the pictures to get his mind off April they came up to some photos of Kara being confronted by a group of guys and then beating them up while a security cop tried to intervene at the end was a selfie of Sara laughing with April and Irma with Kara lifting the mall cop up and throwing him.

Donnie raised a brow at her with a smile on his face and she blushed while laughing nervously. "Hehe..there's a funny story behind that." Before she could explain the story she could hear Mikey singing in the kitchen and had to laugh at it.

"Are they ever going to stop singing? It sickens me." Kara laughed at Raph before snatching his drink away and taking a large gulp of it. "What I'm worried about is whether or not he washed his hands before cooking."

"Blegh! What is that repulsive smell?" Leo covered his nose in disgust looking as though he was about to barf.

"If by repulsive you mean delicious I agree. Dig in!"

Kara turned to Mikey to see how his pizza turned out but stared in disgust at what she saw, Raph screaming in terror.

"Doesn't it look sublime?"

Kara kept her look of disgust on her face as she stared at Mikey. "That has garbage on it. I can't eat garbage!" The others gave their no's in as well.

"Your loss!" He said to them all before chowing down on his creation all of them watching, repulsed at how he was able to consume it all.

Kara turned away feeling as though she was going to puke hearing Leo and Raph talk about how he could eat anything and a new level of disgust Mikey was.

If it couldn't get any worse a commercial for pizza showed on the TV. Shaking her head at the commercial she sat up. "I think I've lost my appetite for pizza for awhile now. I'm going to get something else to eat." She said while Leo dialed the number to order one for them.

Once Mikey finished his pizza he let out a burp in Raph's face making him shout in disgust. "Woo, made a little room in there." Mikey bumped his chest to get the burp out of his system.

"Just go wait for the pizza guy, Mikey. And don't eat it!" Raph said before raising his arm to hit him on the head but Mikey smacked his arm away only for it to come back around and hit him anyways.

"Fine, I'm going!" Mikey got up and went to walk out to get the pizza.

"I'll join you til he comes, Mikey." Kara said jogging after him.

"I repeat, DO. NOT. EAT IT!" Raph shouted as they both left.

Hearing the delivery guy's scooter she climbed onto her own, the sound of her growling stomach vibrating off the sewer walls. "Hopefully you don't eat the pizza or else Raph will be on your case. See you later." She gave Mikey a two fingered salute before driving off. "Now, where to go..I've been craving tacos for awhile...to Taco King!"

After getting her food she walked out with a bag full of tacos and burritos. Stuffing one in her mouth she blinked hearing her phone go off and reached into her pocket to see it was Leo and answered it.

"Hello?" She said with a full mouth.

"Atleast someone is eating. Mikey ate all of our pizza. Could you pick us up some more?"

"Sure, no problem, Leo. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it." Hearing Raph in the background talking to Leo and Donnie about something she waited for him to finish.

"On second thought, nevermind. Raph just ordered some more it's ok. Sorry to bother you."

Swallowing her food she let out a soft sigh but smiled. "No worries. I'll be there shortly." Hanging up the phone she climbed onto her scooter and decided to stop by Murakami's for a short visit.

"Hello Mr. Murakami." She shouted upon entering the restaurant but noticed no one was around. "I guess he's closed then..wonder why the doors unlocked though."

Turning to leave she stopped hearing something clatter in the back and, despite better judgement, decided to check it out.

Opening the doors she flipped on the light to see Murakami's figure huddled in a corner. "Mr. Murakami? Are you ok?" Walking towards him she placed her hand on his shoulder to look at him but jumped back in surprise when he swiped at her with a knife and saw his face covered in pizza.

"Mr. Murakami, what happened?!" She shouted as he advanced towards her and attacked. Dodging the knife she quickly grabbed his hand before pushing him to the ground. "I can't hurt him..wait.." She thought she heard him say something and leaned closer to hear better as he stood up.

"Join us.." Was all he said before charging at her. When the right moment came she side stepped away from him before grabbing his arm and slamming him into the wall watching his body slide to the ground, unconscious. "I gotta go tell the others.." She said just before running out the restaurant and to her scooter, driving full speed to the lair.

Jumping off her scooter and making a dash to the lair she could hear Mikey screaming, "No no no! Snap out of it!"

"Oh no, am I too late?" She thought just as she jumped over the rails and saw the guys surrounding Mikey. "Mikey, what's going on? Something happened to Mr. Murakami..."

"Kara! Thank goodness you're alright! This can't be happening!" She shouted in despair burying his face in his hands. Kara ran over to him but before she could say anything she heard a voice speaking to them.

"But it is." It said as the pizza boxes around them began to shake and opened up the pizza inside the boxes suddenly floating up and around them. "Mikey and Kara, join us in the bliss of real meat toppings, the bliss!" It said just before flying at them

"Never!" Mikey shouted before slapping and kicking the pizza away.

"Yeah, what he said!" She shouted while doing the same but noticed the guys and Master Splinter were walking towards the entrance.

While Mikey was occupied with the fighting the pizza she ran over to them to try and knock the zombie state out of them, starting with Donnie.

"Donnie, snap out of it! This isn't you!" She tried to push him backwards but he continued onward. "Piiiizzzaa" He said in a low tone. Smelling his breath she turned away waving it her hand in front of her nose. "Gah, I told you to stop eating anchovies!"

Seeing it was failing she went to the others but nothing was stopping them from leaving. Seeing Mikey had finished off the pizzas she went over to him with a worried look on her face. "Mikey, they're gone. What's going on? Why are they acting like that? And why were there flying pizzas everywhere?"

"I'll tell you soon but first help me tie this pizza up." He said while walking up to the one pizza that was still intact. She nodded and picked it up as he began to explain what he knew about it.

Placing the pizza on a chair she began to tie it up in the kitchen. "So from what you've seen a bunch of people, including April were walking to Antonio's acting like zombies and some had pizza over their faces and attacked you? Sounds like their being controlled by something but what and for what reason?"

"I think we're about to get our answers soon. Looks like it's waking up. Hurry, get beside me and put these on. We're about to interrogate it." He said while giving her a pair of sunglasses, putting some on himself as well.

"Oh, oh! Can I be bad cop?" She asked excitedly putting the sunglasses on.

"No, I'm bad cop. I'm the one who caught him. Shh! It's waking up!" He said while trying to act cool making her pout but looked down hearing the pizza wake up.

"Where..where am I?"

She crossed her arms looking towards Mikey as he turned around looking at the pizza.

"I'll ask the questions here, see. Tell me what you've done with my brothers and my sensei, see?" Mikey pointed at the pizza making Kara roll her eyes. _"I could of done a better bad cop.."_

"You think I'm going to spill my toppings? No way. My crust is sealed." It said just before Mikey jumped over the table and began smacking it causing most of it's pepperonis to fly.

"You're gonna talk." Mikey spoke quietly while slowly pulling off a pepperoni and ate it. "Now let's try this one more time. Who is the pizza mastermind?"

"Grill me all you want I'm not gonna give up the big cheese!"

"Tough guy, huh? Cause I don't grill cheese, I bake it! In a hot, sticky oven! Get the picture? " Mikey dragged the pizza towards the oven and shoved it close to the fire showing him pizza slices that were burnt. Kara had to admit though, he was pretty good.

"You sick, little monkey! Don't do it man. Please, I'll talk! I'll tell you anything!"

Kara walked into view when Mikey moved him away from the oven and the pizza began to explain how it all came to be.

_"So the poor guy got a hold of some mutagen..it must be gone by now but...what does he plan to do with the guys, April, and the other people?"_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Mikey began to speak.

"Does he have a pizza for a face?"

"Yes!"

"Then I will call him Pizzaface!" Mikey said with a grin.

"But we all have pizza faces.."

"Enough!" Mikey shouted giving it another slap. "What is Pizzaface gonna do with his zombie customers?"

"Heeeh he will feed on them. He wraps them calzones and tonight he will eat them whole!" The pizza began to laugh evilly while Kara stared at it in surprise. "That's horrible...and stupid. I mean, if he eats all of his customers then how does he expect to get more people into the store? That's an awful decision as an entrepreneur and a villain..."

"Pizza who eats calzones? That...is..sick. Ugh, gotta save them but first I'll deal with you."

"Ehh..what are you gonna do with me?"

"We don't have time for this. We need to hurry and save all those people and the guys before it's too late." Kara placed her hand on his shoulder but watched as he dragged the chair towards the fridge.

"You'll go where all leftovers go." Watching Mikey throw him into the freezer she grinned when she heard Icecream Kitty attacking the pizza and followed after Mikey to Antonio's. The streets were empty and dead, everyone having had a taste of the infected pizza and were zombified outside the pizza place waiting to get inside.

"I can't believe he managed to get all of those people. It's like half of New York is outside the pizza place." Kara said astounded at how many people were there.

"Follow my lead." Mikey said from beside her before walking forward acting like one of them. Kara grinned at his idea before joining suite and walking towards the entrance, groaning like a zombie.

"We're all just zombies here. Everyone of us, grooan. Don't mind me, zombie coming through."

Once they made it inside Mikey shut the door behind her before anyone else could get in. "Nice work, Mikey. Excellent plan."

"Haha, yeah. Fooled them with my awesome zombie skills." He whispered before doing a little victory dance while singing, "Go ninja, go ninja, go."

Seeing light in the back both Mikey and Kara climbed over the counter and moved aside some boxes to see what was going on and what they saw was horrible.

People were slapping ingredients on April before laying her down on a bed of dough with parmesan cheese and pouring sauce onto her before wrapping her up like a calzone. "So the pizza was right..he's gonna eat them all.."

"Mushrooms, garlic, mozzarella too! Peppers, onions, Mortadella! Yum-a yummy, yum-a yummy, yum-a yum-a yoooou! Humans tastes so good inside a Calzone, yes it's true. Hey!"

"Pizza that eats you. That's my worst nightmare come true."

"Keep it together, Mikey. We have to find the guys and Master Splinter. Do you see them anywhere?" She asked while scanning the area but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Yes, yes! Bring-a me more loyal customers. We make-a room for them all. Get the others inside-a those calzones. You will all-a make a tasty filling for tonights great-a feast."

"What do we do with the green ones, master?"

"Ha ha! They have clearly tasted of the secret ingredient. I'll-a make them part of-a my elite mozzarella guard!" Kara stuck her tongue out in disgust watching Pizzaface spit cheese onto their heads and looked away. "I think I'm through with eating pizza for life..Mikey?" She looked up to see him standing while grabbing a pizza box.

"No, wait, not yet!' She hissed just as he threw the pizza box at Pizzaface but only to have Leo stab it with his sword.

Kara sighed but climbed out from hiding getting into a fighting stance beside Mikey.

"The jig is up, Pizzaface!" Mikey did a cool move with his nunchuks before pointing at him.

"Pizzaface? I like-a that because I got-a the pizza for the face." He said before laughing.

"It's not funny when you have to explain it!" Kara shouted before charging.

"Get them!" Pizza face ordered the guys.

While Mikey was handling the guys Kara went straight for the boss and brought out her taser. Just as she was about to strike Master Splinter intervened, grabbing her hand and lifted it up before punching her in the gut.

She groaned in pain but swept her leg under his feet only to have him jump over it and kick her across the face sending her flying. She quickly stumbled to her feet and looked around for him to see him standing in front of Mikey and narrowed her eyes before stepping in front of him, blocking Master Splinter's attack with her arms.

"I can handle this, Mikey, go after Pizzaface." She said just before they began to fight, glancing back at Mikey to see him fighting off some flying pizza. She brought her attention back to Master Splinter blocking his attacks waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Why is it..I have to fight you..everytime a mutant takes control of your mind?!" She shouted in annoyance seeing his shoulder was left wide open and punched there before grabbing his arm and throwing him into the wall.

Making sure he stayed down she didn't notice the others coming up behind her til they all tackled her to the ground and tied her up. "No, no!" She struggled against the ropes but winces feeling they had tied it too tight. "Mikey, could use some assistance." She looked up and blinked in surprise to see him stuck to the wall.

"Hahaaha! It's over, turtle! Let-a the feast begin! Oh, yes, she-a look delicious."

She watched as Calzoned April was lowered towards Pizzaface she forced herself to her knees. "I have to save April and the others.." She froze when she felt cold metal against her neck and looked up to see the guys around her, Leo's blade to her neck. "I failed them..it's over.." She lowered her head in defeat but blinked hearing Mikey's stomach grumbling and looked towards him. "Mikey...?"

"There's only one way out of this and that's eating my way out!" He began to bite down on the cheese web and as he was eating a sudden realization hit her. _"That's it..all of this is just food!"_ She grinned when she heard Pizzaface beginning to panic and while they were distracted she moved an inch and jumped up so the blade would cut the ropes off her and tackled Leo to the ground, knocking his swords away from him. She jumped back when pizzas began flying at her and stared at them nervously.

"Hope this works.." She said just before grabbing one and began eat it. Once it was all gone she licked her lips and stared at the others giving them a wicked smile. "That was delicious. Now, whose next?" Her smiled turned to a grin as she stood in a fighting stance and gesturing for them to come at her only to laugh when they flew away from her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" She laughed and went to go help Mikey only to see him come out of Pizzaface's stomach and was eating his insides. Kara covered her mouth and turned away feeling as though she was gonna puke.

Looking back she saw him finish him off and let out the loudest burp she has ever heard. It was so loud it broke the glass and knocked her off her feet and the others unconscious. "Woah.." She said as she looked up at him, her hair a mess. She got up and saw Pizzaface, now just a slice, try to crawl away but she grabbed him and walked over to Mikey. "Think you forgot a piece."

"No, no! Please-a don't eat-a me! I have-a kids! I have-a little pizzafaces in Jersey!"

"Let my family and all of these other people go! Or else!" Mikey just as he lifted Pizzaface above his wide opened mouth, lowering him inside.

"Ok! Ok, you win! You win! I'll do it!"

Just as Pizzaface said that the calzones opened up releasing the humans inside as well as the guys and Master Splinter from their trance leaving the restaurant.

"Where are they all going?" Mikey asked in confusion as they walked around him as if he wasn't there.

"To their homes. When they wake up they won't-a remember-a thing."

"Woohoo! I did it!" Mikey tossed aside Pizzaface and followed after the guys. "Hear that? You made fun of my iron stomach but it saved the day!"

Kara laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders giving his head a kiss. "You came through once again, Mikey. I'm proud of you. I'm going to follow the guys and make sure they get home safely." She said just as she turned to leave but noticed something moving behind him.

"Man, I'm like totally awesome now! Nothing can stop me!"

Kara blinked in surprise to see Pizzaface behind Mikey ready to pounce. "Mikey! Look out!" She pushed him out of the way just as Pizzaface slapped onto her face causing her to stumble backwards and hit the doorframe hard, knocking her unconscious, the last thing she could hear was Mikey screaming her name just before he gave out a startled yell.

When she woke up the guys and April were around her with worried looks on their faces. "Look, she's waking up." Leo said just before she sat up. "Ugh, what happened?"

"We found you lying on the floor unconscious. Looks like you hit your head on something hard." Donnie said gently placing an ice pack where the bump was. "Ouch.." She looked up as if remembering something and turned to each of them.

"What about you guys? Are you ok?"

"Of course we're fine. Why wouldn't we be?" Leo said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's not like we're the ones who hit our heads." April added in with a soft chuckle.

She went to ask them if they remembered being zombified and pizza slaves they all heard Mikey screaming in his room. Kara jumped to her feet but Donnie held her down. "You need to stay still. You've got a pretty big bump on your head. We'll check on Mikey." He kissed her cheek before following after the others.

She watched him go and waited a moment before going after him but stayed outside his door just to listen in.

"Dude! You guys are normal!" Mikey shouted at them.

"Um..did I miss something?" April asked the others. Kara had a surprised look on her face as Mikey began to explain the Pizzaface. _"They don't remember a thing.."_

"It's called a bad dream, Mikey. You had a nightmare." Donnie said softly with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I did? But it seemed so real..Kara, you should ask Kar..." Kara stood behind him shaking her head telling him not to tell him. He lowered his head while hugging his teddy.

Raph raised a brow at him turning around but didn't see anyone and shrugged. "Well, either that or you're nuttier than a squirrels lunchbox." He said just before leaving seeing the everything was ok.

"Get some sleep." Leo said as the others left to leave him be. April waved goodnight to him before closing the door but Kara stopped her giving her a smile and walked into Mikey's room.

"They don't believe me, Kara.." He said with a sad tone to his voice.

Kara sat down beside him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "They must not remember anything about it. It's best if they didn't anyways. They'd probably feel bad for turning on their youngest brother, despite having saved them all. This one is just between you and me." She said with a smile before holding her fist out to him.

Mikey smiled and bumped fist with her before laying down. "I guess it really was a dream." He said with a playful smile before laying down. "Goodnight, Kara."

She laughed softly at him before getting up. "Night, Mikey."

Just as she walked out of his room Donnie was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. "I thought I said to lay back down." He said with a raised brow.

"Sorry, doc just had to make sure Mikey was ok." She rubbed the back of her head nervously but blinked when he gave her a playful grin. "I'm gonna have to make sure you stay in bed." He said just before lifting her onto his shoulder and heading towards his room.

She laughed at him and gave his cheek a kiss. "Fine, as long as you stay with me." She gave him a wink making him blush but smile. "Of course. I have to look after you, don't I?"

They both laughed together as Donnie walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Haha, this was pretty fun to write. Hope you all enjoy it! *clears throat* Ok, I was asked a question about adding more OCs into the story for the other brothers. So I decided to ask all of you what you think. Give me your answers in the reviews and if you say yes, add your OC and any ideas on how they should meet and I will get back to you on that. For those who don't have a fanfiction account please send me your email's so we can chat through there. Please rate/comment! All feedback is appreciated :D Til next time ;3**


	45. Wrath of Tigerclaw

**First of all, HAVE YOU SEEN MY NEW COVER?! IT'S SO ADORABLE, ISN'T IT?! THANK YOU TO sonicfan4life for doing such an AWESOME JOB AT IT! xD! Secondly, thank you to everyone for submitting OCs for the story and since everyone, and I mean everyone, wanted to be paired with Raph (haha, he's such a stud xD) I decided not to make one for him just yet but since one person had an alternative (Leo) I decided to go with keller75863548274483's character. She has an accent and this being my first time doing accents I'm going to bold her sentences so don't hurt me for that lol...seriously. Well, that's enough for the opening time to get on with the story!**

* * *

"I've put up with you guys for a long time but this is about to get real!" Mikey stared down both his brother's inside Murakami's while Leo, Kara, and Sara hung back just relaxing, Sara trying out something different than the Gyoza watching the three brothers at their game.

"You don't want this kind of pain, Mikey." Raph pounded his fist into his palm.

"Big talk for someone with such a limited vocabulary, Raph." Donnie added in leaning close to Raph only to have him push him away.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Leo leaned back against the watching them all with a grin on his face.

"Wait, wait. Let me record this first." Kara laughed while bringing out her phone setting it on camera to record."

"Is this how you guys always eat?" Kara turned to Sara who was chuckling. "Nope, first time for this, actually. Guess we'll find out who has the quickest reflexes." She chops her arms while making kung fu noises and giggles along with Sara before turning around to face the others.

Raph turned to Leo clenching his fists. "Are you kidding me? I was born ready!"

"Ok, Mr. Murakami." Kara moved the camera to Leo as he spoke then over to Mr. Murakami as he prepared the trophy to be won.

"One pizza gyoza coming up." Mr. Murakami smiled as he helped out a freshly made pizza gyoza. Kara turned to the guys and saw their hypnotized, drooling faces at the sight of it and laughed. "Oh, this is going to be goood." She said with the camera turned to her and grinned before turning it back to Murakami as he threw the gyoza.

"And the battle begins." She said as Donnie made the first move jumping head first at it with his arms raised to catch it. "Looks like Donnie might catch but with his height but wait, Mikey jumps in from behind and pushes Donnie out of the way to get it but Raph shoves Mikey out of the way and opens his mouth wide to get it annnnd, oh! Mikey grabs his legs pulling him back just before he could taste sweet victory!" Kara laughed and watched them all land on top of each other in a pile, the gyoza being anyone's gain.

It was falling towards Mikey, who opened his mouth to get it but just as he was about to enjoy the savory flavor of the gyoza, Leo's katana slid under it, catching it before it reached inside Mikey's mouth.

"Heh, I thought I'd play after all." Leo said tossing the gyoza off his sword and to his mouth but blinks when he doesn't taste it and looks to see Kara holding it in her hand. "You too? Great minds think alike." She said with a playful grin, sticking her tongue out and went to pop it in her mouth but coughed when she breathed in the smell of smoke. "Ack, what the?"

Turning to Sara she saw a trail of smoke coming from her arm, the smoke retreating back to it and returning back to her hand, the gyoza between two fingers. "You are correct, sis." She said with a smile before eating the gyoza, Kara falling to her knees in despair.

"Betrayed by my own sister!" She cried rivers of tears as Sara chewed in happiness. "Mmm, this one is really good. Best one you made so far Mr. Murakami."

"My restaurant was never that popular until I invented these for you." Mr. Murakami turned to the guys holding out a tray full of pizza gyoza for them.

Kara sat up, sitting besides Sara while Donnie, Mikey, and Raph went heart eyes over the gyoza before digging in.

"You could always liven the place up. Perhaps with some music?" Sara said just before pulling out one of her CD's from inside her jacket that was laying beside her and laid it down on the table. "It's free of charge so no need to thank me. It's what I do." She said with a gleaming smile.

Kara snuck behind Donnie snatching a few of his gyoza before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Donnie smiled at her before looking over at Leo to see him staring out the window deep in thought.

"He's still brooding."

"He's thinking about her. About Karai."

"Master Splinter is her father. How could she still want to be with the Shredder?"

Sara gently blew on her hot green tea Mr. Murakami set in front of her and glanced curiously at them while Mikey went on an inspirational speech with his mouth full. When he was finished she let out a soft laugh. "He is right, Leo."

Everyone blinked in surprise turning their attention to Sara as she sipped her tea quietly. "But, listen.." She lowered her tea cup, staring inside it at the liquid. "I may not know much about this Karai girl but.." She breathed in deeply and let out a soft sigh.

"Imagine being in her shoes. Living with someone who you have called father for your whole life only to have this sudden news that he isn't who he says he is and that your enemy is your real father. Would you believe that person right then and there?" She tilted her head in his direction watching him look away and sigh. "No.."

"From what Kara has told me she is a good person but you must give her time to figure this out for herself and let her come to you or else, things will get far worse than better." She said before returning to her cup, drinking her tea.

"Woah, Sara..that was deep." Kara said sliding up beside her with an in awe expression on her face, starry eyed making Sara chuckle. "I learned a lot from your Sensei while I was staying with them. I can see where your wisdom is coming from." Sara gave Kara a smile before gently rubbing her head making Kara smile with pride.

"Yeah, don't worry, Leo, she'll come around." Donnie said reassuringly to his brother.

Raph was about to take a bite of his pizza gyoza but stopped and turned towards them. "Yeah? Well personally I hope she doesn't. I don't trust her not for one second." Kara grinned watching Mikey steal Raph's gyoza from his hand.

"You're right, Raph. You shouldn't trust anyone." Donnie placed his hands on his hips watching Raph opened his mouth to eat the gyoza only to chomp down on his fingers. Raph glared seeing Mikey eating his gyoza and tackled him to the ground, both of them beginning to fight.

"I think that's enough excitement for me. I'm heading back to your place, Kara." Sara said just as she finished her tea, grabbed her jacket and paid for their meals. She placed a hand on Leo's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before walking out while putting her jacket on and placed a cigarette in her mouth leaving out of sight.

"So, are you going to come over and uh..help me with some of my inventions?" Donnie said while taking a wide step to Kara's side with a blush across his face and his hand behind his head, rubbing it.

"Not tonight, sorry. I have some training with my Casey tomorrow morning but I'll stop by afterwards." She gave him a kiss before grabbing the doggie bag Mr. Murakami gave her full of pizza gyoza and left him a hefty tip.

"Wait, maybe I should walk you home." Donnie walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Sara shouldn't be that far ahead I'll just catch up with her. Besides, I'm strong enough to handle anything that comes my way." She held up her arm clenching her fist with a grin before reaching her hand up touching his cheek. "Trust me."

He placed his hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze and gave her a kiss. "Ok, but just to be sure please call me when you get home. Your boyfriend worries." He said with a light chuckle making her smile til she heard Raph make a sound of disgust in the background making her turn her head towards him and glare. "Night, guys." She said before walking out the door and running off to catch up with Sara.

Kara looked around knowing by now she should of caught up with her and sighed. "Guess she used her power to get home quicker. Oh well." Shrugging her shoulders she slowed her pace down not too much in a hurry to get home and decided to go in a trolling pace.

Opening her doggie bag she took out a gyoza deciding to have a snack on the way home but stopped when she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. Narrowing her eyes she looked around then up to see a handful of footbots staring down at her from the rooftop.

Raising a brow at them wondering why they decided to fight her when shes alone but then grinned when a thought popped into her head. "So, Shredder is starting to get smart is he? Psh, more stupid to be exact. Here, hold my doggie bag, kitty." She set the doggie bag on top of a trashcan a cat was on and it mewed at her in response just before she put her gloves on.

"So, who wants to go first?" She said pounding her fist together as they all jumped down, having their weapons out and attacked.

Bringing out her taser she set it to max before slamming it into the first one to attack.

Once they synced their fighting style with hers it became more difficult to counter so all she was able to do was dodge and use her taser. "Crap, this is getting nowhere..I better call the guys." She said aloud while dodge rolling out of line of an attack and took out her phone.

Dialing Donnie's number she went to move it towards her ear while continuing to dodge.

"Kara, I was just about to call you. You might be in danger."

"A little late for that, Donnie. I'm being attacked by footbots and I'm more outnumbered than-" She was punched across the face having her phone slide out of her hands as she fell to the ground. Before she could get up one footbot grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up punching her mercilessly in the gut.

Letting out groans of pain and coughing up blood she quickly gathered her thoughts and countered grabbing its arms and gave it a headbutt before throwing it into the wall. "D-Donnie!" She tried reaching for her phone but the footbots tackled her to the ground and before bringing her to her knees and holding her arms out.

Staring up at the footbot in front of her eyes filled with fear she squeezed her eyes shut thinking this was the end of her but when nothing happened she looked up to see a knife stabbed through the footbots head. It malfunctioned before falling in front of her revealing a girl around her age with long, untamed, red curly hair, blue eye that shined like sapphire that wasn't covered by her bangs. Underneath her eyes were specks of freckles which only brought out the color of her eye even more.

A gentle breeze past by them making the new girls hair dance like waves of fire as she pulled out the knife from the ninja bot and stared at the ninjas who had Kara, her full, rose pink lips turning upwards to a grin**. "Now, this disn't seem like a even, fair fight. Allow me tae mak it sae."**She said in a surprisingly thick Scottish accent as she spun her pocket knife in her hand and immediately charged going for the ones that were holding Kara, throwing her pocket knife at the one on the right.

As it fell Kara took her arm back and punched the one on the left. Deciding to take what help she could get she followed after the red haired, Scottish speaking girl and ask questions later. "Be careful, they can copy any fighting style." Kara warned her as she grabbed one footbot's arm pulling it close to her and shoved her elbow in it's face then grabbed it and slammed it into her knee before throwing it at some that were coming towards her.

The red haired girl grabbed the handle of her knife from the ninja robot and sliced it out and upwards at one that was coming towards her then quickly spun around, bringing her knife down on one that was coming up from behind her.** "Thanks for the heids up, lass, but thay won't last much longer tae remember it."** She glanced over at her with a playful grin as she kicked another in the stomach and brought her fist down on it's face sending it to the ground.

Once all the footbots were taken care of Kara let out a soft sigh before turning to the girl with a smile. "Thanks for the save. I would of been a goner if it wasn't for you." She rubbed the back of her head letting out a nervous chuckle.

**"Ay, you're lucky Ah was here when Ah wus. Why were thay after ya anywyes? Owe some Yakuza mobster money?"** The redheaded girl asked with an oblivious look staring down at the ninja robots.

"Ehhehe...yeah.." She trailed off before holding her hand out with a grin. "Anyways, my name is-"

"Kara!"

Both Kara and the girl blinked in surprise hearing a hysterical shout and both of them looked where the shout came from. Kara seeing Donnie jump down from the roof getting in between her and the girl, bringing Kara into a tight hug. "Are you ok?! What happened?!"

The others came up not noticing the girl as they gathered around Kara to make sure she was ok all the while the new girl stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Kara let out a sigh before holding up her hand for them to stop talking. "First of all, they managed to get a few hits in but in the end, I'm ok. Second, look." She pointed at the girl making everyone look where she was pointing and froze.

"Uh oh.." Mikey said out loud as they and the girl had a staring contest.

The red-haired girl continued staring at them with a blank expression on her face til she suddenly stood straight crossing her arms. **"Well, thes isnae something ye see everyday."**

All of them blinked in surprise at how calm she was at seeing them their surprise turning into confusion, Leo deciding to speak up.

"Wait, you're not..scared of us?" Surprise and confusion blended in his tone with a soft blush across his cheeks.

**"O' wha? Yoo're turtles walking on too legs an..appear tae be armed..**" She scanned over their weapons til her eyes fell onto the one she was talking to and her eyes light up, a wide smile on her face as she walked up to him.

**"Ur those katanas?"** She asked him in sheer excitement watching as he nervously nodded before blinking in surprise as she was suddenly behind him and pulled one out from his sheath. **"An naet just any! Thay're the Niten Ryu! An in perfect condition!"**She looked it over taking in every detail.

Leo stared at her his blush darkening some. "You..you know about them?"

"Woah, dudes, did you hear her accent? It's like, Irish or something!" Mikey said with a wide grin while stepping beside her.

Her eyes narrowed toward the smaller one with the freckles and she pointed the sword at him. **"I'm naet Irish! Ah come from a long, proud line o' Scottish warriors! Daen't mak that mistake again!"** She shouted clearly offended at Mikey's comment who jumped back with a startled yell as the others got in front of them, their weapons out.

Kara moved forward now able to get a good look at her noting she had the same body type though her skin tone was slightly darker and was more curvy around the waist and chest, Kara pouting her lips in jealousy at that. She wore a plain white shirt with stars rising up from her left side, a long sleeved undershirt with black and white stripes on the sleeve, and blue jean capris with white converse shoes and ankle socks.

"Guys, calm down. She just saved my life." Kara spoke while getting in front of them before turning to the red-haired girl.

"I'm Kara." She said with a smile holding her hand out to the red-haired girl.

**"Names Dragan but ma friend's call me Dra or Dre."** Dragan said with a wide grin and shook her hand with a firm handshake Kara nodding in approval.

So, you're really not scared of my friends?"

Dragan shook her head before handing the katana back to it's rightful owner. **"Nae, I think thay're pretty cool. Ur thay aliens?"**

"Haha, no, they're mutants. Anyways let me introduce them to you. This is Leonardo." Kara pointed towards him as he walked up to her taking back his katana and sheathing it before bowing his head. "H-Hi." He gave her a small smile as Kara continued with the introductions.

"This is Raphael." He gave her a simple nod.

"Donatello." He waved at Dragan with a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"And lastly, Michelangelo."

"Whaddap, Dre Dre?" He said with a wide grin and a playful wink.

"They're brothers and are trained in the art of ninjitsu."

Before anyone could say anything else Raph's phone went off and he answered it, seeing it was Casey. While Raph tried to get Casey to answer Donnie walked up to Kara putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, Karai and Tigerclaw are out there looking for us. They're going after everyone we know, even Mr. Murakami. I want you to head home and lock all of your doors. We're gonna go find Casey and April."

"No way! They don't know where I live or anything about me and what if they send a tracker after me? My sister and the people at the hotel would be in danger! I'm going with you to find my friends."

"Alright, Raph and Mikey go find Casey. The three of us will track down April." Leo said as they watched Mikey and Raph run off, Leo and Donnie leaving in the opposite direction.

Kara went to follow but stopped and looked at Dragan as if going over something before giving her a grin. "Wanna go on an adventure?"

Dragan's eyes widened in surprise before copying Kara's grin and pumped her fist in the air. "**Ya know it, lass!"** Kara laughed before beckoning her to follow them as Kara caught up with them. "April should be at the Argosy!" Kara shouted at them.

All of them stood ontop of the Argosy theater but there was no sign of April anywhere.

"She couldn't have gone too far.."

"Wait, why is Dragan with us? She could be putting herself in danger!"

Kara sighed and turned to Leo. "We don't have time for this. Look, I've seen her fight and she's pretty good! Considering she fought footbots I think she can handle her own."

**"Ay, it's nae like I'm completely defenseless.**" She said as she brought out her pocket knife with a smile. **"Ma teacher taught me that anythin' can be a weapon."** She said while twirling her knife in her hand before putting it away.

Leo blinked in surprise and he pointed at her opening his mouth to speak while Dragan looked around spotting two girls on a roof.

**"Is 'at her over thaur?"** Dragan pointed on the other side where a red-haired girl and ninja looking girl were talking.

"Yes!" Kara said in a panic before jumping down the building and running to the other side beginning to climb to April Donnie following after her.

Leo went to go after them but blinked in surprise at Dragan. "Um..do you need help climbing down?"

**"Nae, it's cool. I'll uh..catch up wi ye guys."** She gave him a smile and watched as he jumped down. Letting out a sigh she began to slowly climb down so as to not lose her footing but she ended up slipping and began to fall.

Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the impact of the cold, concrete ground but instead felt something warm, hard yet smooth catch her. She opened her eyes and looked up seeing Leo with a smirk on his face, looking down at her. "You sure about that?" He let out a soft laugh when her cheeks turned red and she quickly climbed down.

**"I had it aw under control, thank ya very much.**" She said as she walked towards the building making Leo chuckle and follow after her picking her back up and jumped to the top with ease, Dragan in his arms.

Leo let her down before turning to Donnie as he shouted at Karai to get away from April. Dragan stared at Leo but shook her head deciding to watch the others.

"Leo, Donnie, Kara, wait! You have to listen to what she has to say." Hearing the urgency in April's voice Kara took a step back and turned her attention to Karai.

"I believe you, Leonardo. I believe Splinter is my true father." Kara said closing her eyes in shame.

"I believe she believes you." April said to Leo.

"I believe April." Donnie turned to April but followed Kara's movements as she went up to Karai, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Know this." She whispered to Karai. "If you do anything, anything to betray this trust that they have given you. _I_ will personally make you regret it" Kara glared at her making Karai's eyes widen as Kara searched for any lies on her face but when she found none she gave her a smile and backed away towards them, turning to April. "I believe you."

"This.." Leo looked as though he didn't know how to process the information but he smiled wide while walking towards her. "This is great! I knew you'd come around. We'll take you to the lair to see Master Splinter.

Kara stayed behind with Donnie and Dragan, who was clearly confused. Kara glanced at her, seeing this and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'll explain later, if you decide to stick around, of course."

"Woo, Raph's not gonna believe this." Donnie said taking Kara's hand and following after the others, Dragan right behind them.

-At the Lair-

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Raph screamed in their faces. "WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE?!"

Kara followed Mikey's with her eyes seeing him running towards an injured Casey, her eyes widened seeing the state he was in. "Oh no.."

"Casey!" April ran to his side to make sure he was ok.

"What world do you live in that it's ok to bring the princess of the foot-clan to our secret lair?!" Raph looked more ticked than usual as he placed his fingers to the side of his head in irritation.

"What happened to Casey?" Leo asked Raph as he turned to show his injured state to them all.

"Tigerclaw threw him off a building and you just brought his partner in crime home for dinner." Raph pointed accusingly to Karai.

"Shredder lied to me! I didn't know!" Karai shouted in desperation before she lowered her voice pain visible in her tone.

Raph glared at her as he brought out his weapon."Did you know that I'm about to stick this sai right up your-"

"Raph, no. She understands now." Leo intervened getting in between Raph and Karai.

"She gets it. She knows the truth, Raph. Everything is going to be fine." Donnie added in.

When Karai took a step back Kara watched her closely and her eyes widened seeing her pull a small device out from her armor. She glared at her before walking up to her and grabbing her arm. "I knew it!" She shouted in anger forcing Karai to look at her.

Karai immediately put away the device after pushing it and stared wide eyed at her in fear.

"Kara, don't! Stop!" Leo said before pulling Karai away from her.

"She can't be trusted, Leo! Even now she's-"

"Why can't you give her a chance?! She said she believes us and even now is here to see Master Splinter! Why can't you be happy for them?!" Before Kara could say anything Leo kept going not letting her get a say in it, not this time. Karai needed to see Master Splinter and he wasn't going to let anything stop that from happening.

Kara shut Leo up by slapping him across the face. Glaring at him as everyone stood in shock about what just happened. "You're willing to take her word over mine? After all we've been through?" Her glare was weakening and her voice was shaky as she stared at him before turning away from him. "Then fine..I hope you'll be satisfied with the end results." She said just before running off.

"Kara!" Donnie went to run after her but was stopped by Dragan.

**"Daen't worry, lad. I'll go after her. Stay wi yer brothers."** She said before running after Kara.

Able to see her shadow, Dragan was forcing her legs to go faster, despite them protesting as she panted heavily. **"Lass!...Kara! Ah know that's ya sae s-stop..running!"** She breathed out seeing Kara stopping and slowly caught up to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "**Woo, yer a quick one. Ah saw it too, Kara. What are we gonnae tae do aboot it?"** She said once she had caught her breath, looking at her determined face.

"I know Tigerclaw is coming for them so I'm going to give them some time to find out the truth and hopefully they'll have a way to escape." Kara said while punching her fist to her palm. "What you saw back there, when I was fighting the footbots, that wasn't the real me. Never thought the enemy would be smart enough to ambush me, let alone figure out who I am but I won't let that stop me. I'm going to protect my friends."

Dragan blinked in surprise at her and had a grin on her face before giving her a hard pat on the back.** "That's the spirit, lass! Yer talking like a true warrior! As pairt o' the code, I'll help ya in defending yer friends."**

After a few minutes Kara let out a frustrated noise. "Ugh! Why isn't he here?! He should of been in the sewers already!" She shouted in annoyance before bending down to her knees, hugging herself.

**"Ay, if only there was a wye tae track them tae see where thay are instead. Perhaps thay found out sooner than expected and ur leading him awa' from their home?"**

Kara blinked in surprise, shooting up to her feet. "That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! You're a genius, Dre!" Kara said as she brought out her phone and turned on the tracker to the guy's T-Phones. "Just as you said, they're leading him away from their home. Come on!" She shouted turning around to follow after them Dragan groaning behind her. **"Och, more running? Aww.."**

Both of them were panting as they arrived at a butcher shop. "Come one, Dre..woo..we're..almost there." She said while trying to moisten her mouth before walking towards the back, both of them greeted with the cold, which both of them welcomed, sighing softly in relief.

They weren't able to enjoy the cold for long for they heard and saw Mikey get thrown out from the back and Kara knew they were fighting Tigerclaw. Kara saw Tigerclaw point his sword at Leo and narrowed her eyes while bringing out her taser and snuck up behind him.

Tigerclaw's ears twitched while Dragan poked her head out from the flaps and her eyes widened at the sight of the man tiger. **"Holy, crap it's a human tiger!"**

Kara grinned when Tigerclaw turned around and when he saw Kara she winked at him while flipping the switch and tased him making him scream in pain. Turning it off, she pocketed real quick and used the table to push herself up and did a spin kick to his face, causing him to stumble backwards and got between him and Leo.

"Kara.." Leo began but stopped when she held up her hand.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you..but I'm glad to see you're not hurt too bad." She glanced at him giving him a warm smile before turning back around at Tigerclaw as he roared in anger. "You think you can defeat me, little girl?!" He shouted as he charged her, his sword raised at her.

Kara narrowed her eyes waiting for the right time to dodge it but blinked when Dragan's wild, curly, red hair blocked her line of sight and was even more surprised to see Dragan blocking Tigerclaw's sword with just her pocket knife. **"Tsk, tsk, attacking an unarmed opponent wi a weapon? Not very honorable of ye, tiger. Allow me tae tak her place."** She said with a smirk pushing his sword up causing him to lose his balance for a moment as she pulled out Leo's other katana from it's sheath and took a fighting stance.

Before Kara could protest both of them charged each other and began attacking, Kara and Leo both in shock at how Dragan was holding her own, seeing her block and dodge his attacks almost professional lack.

It wasn't until Tigerclaw was reaching for his gun that Kara decided to intervene. Kara ran up to him and jumped up punching him across the face but he was quick to recover and grabbed her arm before throwing Kara at Dragan, causing them to fly across the room landing with a loud thud.

**"Och, lass, yer heavier than ya look.."** Dragan groaned under her breath making Kara laugh softly only to let out a hiss of pain. "I get told that a lot heh, oh, shouldn't laugh right now.." She said with in a low tone before glancing up at Dra and blinked in surprise able to see her left eye under her bangs and saw a dark green, almost forest color and stared with a shocked expression. _"She's just like me.."_

Leo went to reach for his katana but was stopped by Tigerclaw, pointing his sword at him once more. "Karai, would you like the honor of finishing him?" He asked turning back to Leo.

Kara narrowed her eyes watching Karai's movement's.

"I have no honor..but that's about to change." She raised her tone glaring at Tigerclaw attacking him with a kick, Tigerclaw stumbling to the side surprised at Karai's betrayal. She jumped at him, her sword out and ready to strike but he grabbed her, slamming her onto the table near inches from the table saw.

She stared at the blade wide eyed but quickly rolled aside as Tigerclaw went to grab her and she spun kicked him away, hoisting herself up and continued to attack with kicks til he used his palm to push her away with such force it send her slamming into the wall and fall onto the ground.

Tigerclaw grabbed her by the arm, lifting her up and turned his head towards them as everyone got up, holding out their weapons and getting into fighting stances.

"If you value her life do not take another step." Tigerclaw pushed a button activating a machine below him that grinded the large slabs of meat with the bones still in them to pieces and raised Karai over it.

Kara narrowed her eyes before stomping her foot to the ground in rage. "Whose idea was it to take the fight to a butcher shop?!" When no one said anything she immediately turned to Mikey but let out a soft gasp to see him knocked out on the ground covered in bruises.

"Just as I thought." She heard Tigerclaw say and narrowed her eyes at him as he threw Karai over his shoulder and fled the scene. "You coward! This isn't over yet!" She shouted after him while Leo ran towards the window.

"No! Come on, we have to-"

He stopped as everyone gathered around Mikey to make sure he was ok.

"Wow, I think his shell was knocked loose. We have to get him back to Master Splinter." Donnie said looking down at his youngest brother. Kara walked up to him making sure he was ok before bending down next to Raph. "Then we'd better hurry."

"Karai.." Leo looked back where they escaped from worry plastered all over his face.

"I still don't trust her." Raph said to him.

"Are you kidding?! She saved us." Leo shouted stepping towards his brother.

"The Shredder raised her. Daddy's probably welcoming her home right now." Raph looked down at Mikey before lifting him up, Donnie helping him with carrying Mikey.

"I don't trust her either, Raph, but she betrayed Tigerclaw which means she also betrayed Shredder..." She glanced over at Leo before averting her eyes not daring to finish the sentence. "Let's go."

Everyone left to the lair, Kara and Leo supporting Dragan while the other two supported Mikey.

"You know, Dre, I think we're gonna be good friends." Kara said with a small smile that soon turned to a grin remembering her little secret.

**"Heh, likewise, Kara."** Dragan nodded at her sharing Kara's grin.

* * *

**Soooo, whatcha think? As I said before, this is my very very VERY first time dealing with accents so if anyone has any tips for the future, that would be so appreciated! I'm surprised at myself that I didn't take as long as I thought it would be to complete this chapter but here you are! Even though I said I wouldn't be adding anyone in JUST yet please, don't be afraid to send me any of your OCs anyways. I'd be happy to look at them. Until next time! Please rate/comment All feedback is appreciated! :D**


	46. Legend of Kuro Kabuto

**Alrighty everyone! Sorry for the late..late...late posting! But I'm here, I'm awesome so let's get to it! Oh, and I want to thank a friend, dunno if she has an account on here or not, but thank you Apriltello_TMNT_FC for spreading the word of my story! Love ya! hehe xp Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm finally hanging out with a normal person while April and Casey are in school! This is awesome!" Kara shouted with glee, raising her fists in the air, causing the bags she was carrying to flail around her making Dragan laugh.

**"Why nae hang oot wi the guys at their place?"** She asked curiously as they were heading to her place after hanging out at the mall, each of them carrying bags from what they bought from different stores.

"It's always fun hanging out with them but around this time they train with Master Splinter and I tend to distract them from time to time soo I let them be until training is over. I'm really happy we get to hang out though but I'm curious, why aren't you in a normal high school?" She looked over at Dragan wondering if she had some secret to hide.

**"Ma father is a vehicle technician. He helps design an mak cars for a living as well as ma mom so thay tend tae travel a lot and not wanting tae see me grow up wi strangers thay decided tae bring me along. Wi him traveling tae different areas transferring tae new schools was such a drag for me..haeing tae leave all the friends I had to made behind...I didnae like it so ma mother an father decided tae hire a teacher that coold come wi us so I go to school but it's homeschooling. Guess that sounds dumb, daen't it?" **Dragan rubbed the back of her head shyly and glanced at Kara blinking in surprise at her reaction.

Kara stared at her wide and teary eyed. "You..had to leave friends behind? That's so sad.."

Dragan waved her arms in front of her not wanting to make Kara cry**. "Hey, calm doun, ok? I may hae left some behind but I still hae contact wi them. Besides, I've made even more friends here. So nae need tae cry, lass."** She gave Kara a smile make her sniff but smile in return.

**"Now, I get tae ask ye the same question: Why aren't ye in school?"** Dragan gave her a suspicious look making Kara grin. "Well, you see, it all started out when I was a Gerber Baby."

**"What?! Really?!"**

"Haha, no! You see.."

-Arriving at Dragan's house and one backstory later-

**"Nae wye! Ye cannae be in the Sharper family!" **Dragan shouted at the top of her lungs making Kara cover her mouth and look around while she dug through her pocket to take out her keys.

"Shhhshh! What part of _secret_ didn't you here? Yes, I am. I can show you once we get inside."

**"But this is so awesome."** Dragan whispered loudly in happiness. **"I'm friends with a famous person. This is so awesome and exciting! I love your father's music!"** Dragan brought the keys out from her pocket and unlocked the door before heading inside.

**"Dad, I'm hoom! Mom? Anyone hoom?" **Dragan set her things down and saw a sticky note attached to the fridge that read, "Had an emergency meeting will be home late. Here's some money for dinner. Love you." with some money for her in a Ziploc baggie.

Able to tell Dragan was feeling down about not seeing her parents Kara placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile just before moving her hand to her bangs and moving them aside to show her purple eye.

Dragan blinked in surprise at this. **"Ye are a Sharper..and yoo're like me."** She said doing the same and showing her forest green eye. Kara looked at her and gave her a grin before holding out her hand. "We are alike, Macintosh."

Dragan grinned right back and smacked her hand over hers, giving it a good grip and shook it. **"Likewise, Sharper."**

Kara smiled at Dragan before going into her room to try on the clothes they got but blinked seeing a sword and shield hanging above her desk. She moved to get a closer look and noticed it looked as though it was cleaned everyday. "Wooaah.."

**"Oh, that? That is a family heirloom. It's been passed doun from Macintosh's for generations. Ma ancestors were knights o glory. Fighting the wicked an saving the weak. Thay followed a code that I'm proud tae follow tae this day." **She said with such pride in her voice it made Kara stare at her in awe.

"Woaah, you mean like the knights of the round table?"

**"Nae, thay weren't that famous but thay did serve under a noble king an queen. I can tell ye the details later."** She reached up on her tippy toes and took down the sword, and took it out of it's scabbard holding it in the air. **"Ma grandpa wad always tell me stories o the old days and was the one who inspired me tar follow the knight's code."** She stared at the sword in a way as if reminiscing the memories and Kara knew.

"You really care about him don't you?" Kara leaned against her desk noting the deep, loving look she was giving.

Dragan looked over at her and gave a soft laugh. **"Truthfully, thy were thare for me more than ma own parents. Thay would come visit us when we still lived in Scotland before ma dad got his job**. **When he did get this job though sadly, we had tae leave them behind but thay wad always call me before I went tae bed even though the time zones are different. Gosh, I miss them so.."**

Kara gave her a soft look knowing how she felt but not wanting to make this a sad moment she gave her a smile. "Can I hold your sword?"

**"Sure, lass, but be careful it's real an it's sharp."** Dragan held it out to her and watched as Kara took it but when she let go Kara let out a startled yell as it fell to the floor with a light thud.

"W-What the?! This thing..." She started while struggling to lift it up. "Feels like..it weighs..fifteen hundred pounds or something!" It was clear Kara was having a tough time lifting it up but eventually, she succeeded. Clearly out of breath, Kara looked at her in surprise.

"This..This is really heavy..and..you can..fight with this?"

Dragan blinked at her in surprise before taking it from her and lifting it up with ease. **"What are ya talking aboot? It feels light as a feather tae me." **She said even proving it by swinging it around like a professional before sheathing it and putting it away.

"Wait, the guys should be finished with training. Why not bring it over and show it to them? Leo might even be impressed." She said stretching her arms not noticing Dragan's cheeks flushing red.

**"Ya really think so?"**

"Yeah, he's a sword master. You're a sword master so, why not? Come on, let's go before they go on patrol." She said while grabbing her stuff and dialing Donnie's number at the same time.

**"Ok! Just give me a minute!"** Dragan said while finding the belt to it and put it on, placing the sword inside it's latch and ran after Kara not before snatching the money from the fridge and pocketing it for later.

-At the Lair-

Dragan and Kara arrived at the lair in time to hear an explosion then Raph and Donnie yelling. Both of them walked in to see pizza scattered all over the floor and couch with Mikey on the floor dazed while crawling over the floor looking for something, which had to be pizza cause that was the only word Kara could hear from him.

She shook her head and walked over to Raph and Donnie giving them a wave and kissing Donnie on the cheek, Dragan blinking in surprise at this, but turned her attention to Leo, who just walked into the room.

"How can you guys fool around like this when Karai needs our help?"

"Ugh, not this again." Raph shook his head while crossing his arms staring at Leo with an annoyed look.

"We have to rescue her." Leo said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Look, maybe she believes Splinter is her father but she was still raised by Shredder. You think she's gonna turn on him just like that?"

"Yes, I do. Now am I the leader of this team or not?" Leo looked at Raph then Donnie.

Donnie and Raph looked at each other, Donnie giving him a slight shrug before both of them turned to Leo. "More of less." Raph said in his usual tone of voice.

"More or less? So I'm only the leader until I tell you to do something you don't want to?" When none of them gave a response he turned to leave them. "Uggh! Fine, I'm gonna check out Shredder's lair. See if it has any weak points"

**"Wait, Leo! I'm going wi ye. As pairt o ma code I cannae leave someone who has helped us behind. I'm with ya, friend."** She said giving his shoulder a firm yet friendly grip with a smile making him smile in return.

When Raph or Donnie wouldn't move Kara nudged Donnie in his side giving him a stern look making Donnie sigh and go to follow after him, "Wait, we're coming with you."

Kara smiled at him then turned to Raph giving him the same look which he responded to rolling his eyes and following after as well. "But this doesn't mean we're going in."

Kara smiled once more and followed after them hearing Raph dragging Mikey behind them and giggled as they all climbed into the Shellraiser.

"So, Dragan, I noticed the sword you're carrying, it looks impressive." Leo said giving her a sideways glance and a smile.

**"Aye, it's been pairt o my family for many generations. Ma grandpa passed it doun tae me."**

"You might want to be careful, it's pretty heavy." Kara said beside Donnie.

"Ha! How heavy can a sword be? Leo's swords weigh as much as a pencil does. Here, let me hold it." Raph said standing from his spot which Kara too with a sly grin on her face. "This outta be good."

Dragan held it out to him and watched as he grabbed it before letting go, having the same reaction Kara did at her place. "What the?! This thing weighs a ton!" He said as he struggled to lift it up barely able to raise it as high as Kara making her give him a smug grin. "Oooh, I thought it was suppose to weigh as much as a pencil? It can't be that heavy for big, strong Raph."

"Haha! I wanna try!" Mikey said shoving Raph out of the way, tempting to lift it up as well but failed. "Why...does it...gah, feel so...heavvvy?!" He said trying to pick it up with all of his might but his grip slipped from the handle and he rolled to the back of the Shellraiser making Kara laugh.

**"Do ya want tae gie it a try, Donnie?"** Dragan asked turning towards him with a smile.

"No thanks, clearly it is a lot heavier than it looks." Donnie said watching the screen but had a chuckle at Raph and Mikey's failure.

**"I don't see what the problem is. It isn't as heavy as ya think it is."** She said as she lifted it up from the ground with ease and sheathed it. **"Even Kara could pick it up."**

That gave Kara some looks but she held her hands defensively. "Don't give me that look I had trouble too!"

"I'm thinking we might have better luck if we tunnel under Shredder's lair." Leo said loud enough for them to hear it, hopefully to get them focused on the task at hand.

"Oh! What if we tunnel down from above?" Mikey said hopping back to his feet. "That would really confuse him."

"You can't tunnel down from ugh, we're not tunneling from anywhere. We can't do this! Karai was raised by Shredder. She's one of the bad guys!"

Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance, crossing her arms at Raph. "This again, Raph? I understand your concern but you have to admit she betrayed Shredder when we fought with Tigerclaw two days ago. We don't know what's going o-"

"Leo, hit the breaks. Hit the breaks!" Donnie shouted from his station causing Leo to slam on the breaks and cause Dragan to stumble forward but Kara caught her in time. "It'll get some getting use to." She let go of Dragan and followed Mikey out of the van.

"What'd we hit?" Mikey asked as he climbed out of the van and looked around.

"A guy. An invisible guy! He only showed up on infrared." Donnie said as the others climbed out.

"Is this a kraang thing?" Leo asked while Raph saw something ahead of them and went to check it out.

"No idea we better find him." Kara heard Donnie say just before she closed her eyes, tapping her foot on the ground. Seeing a figure lying on it's back not too far from them she opened her eyes to tell the others but was interrupted by the sounds of the footbots.

Before they knew it they were surrounded. Kara immediately getting into her fighting mode she narrowed her eyes at the footbot.

"Guys, you won't believe this." Everyone turned their attention to Raph and they all stared in shock to see Shredder's helmet in Raph's hands.

**"A helmet?"** Dragan asked in confusion.

"Not just any helmet, Dre, it's the helmet of our enemy: The Shredder.." Kara said in calm anger.

They all gathered in a circle with their backs to each other as the footbots slowly advanced towards them.

"Well tonight just got interesting." Raph said with his sais out and ready.

"What's the plan?" Donnie asked glancing towards Leo.

"Oh, you know, kick, punch, stab." Leo said with his hand on his katana handle.

"Does it have to be in that order?" Kara said jokingly with a chuckle as she slipped on her gloves.

"Right in my wheelhouse, bra." Mikey said with a grin just as the footbots attacked and everyone countered.

Kara grabbed one footbot and jabbed her fist into it's stomach a couple times before slamming it's head into her knee then threw the body over her and into another one as she brought out her taser. "I hadn't forgotten the last time we tussled!" She said while stabbing her taser into a footbot and watched as Dragan fought off the footbots with her sword.

Kara smiled at Dragan watching how she moved with ease despite the heavy sword and was able to block and strike with it as well.

The guys were having a difficult time with the continuing numbers of the footbots, Kara struggling to keep up as well til Leo shouted a retreat back to the van, Mikey using the smoke bombs as a decoy for everyone to get inside, Leo driving off.

"Raph, you got that helmet?" Leo glanced behind him at Raph as he drove off.

"You know it." He said holding the bag out for him to see.

"This is perfect, perfect!" Leo said with excitement.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Mikey shouted from the back.

"Shredder's helmet. We can trade it for Karai."

"You're delusional, you know that?" Raph shouted at Leo.

"I have to admit, Leo, why would Shredder trade a helmet for his own "fake" daughter? It seems too good to be true." Kara said leaning against the wall.

**"Wait, I'm confused..what exactly is going on?" **

"Shredder is an enemy of Master Splinter who killed his wife and kidnapped his daughter when she was just a baby. He has been raising her as his own and has been our enemy too. Those two days ago when we met was the day she found out Master Splinter was her true dad so now we're, and I mean Leo, has been trying to save her since but since we've been enemies for so long it's...it's hard to believe she's on our side since she is a master of deception."

**"That...is intriguing.."** Dragan said aloud tapping her chin in thought.

"How many times does Karai have to try to kill us before you get that she's not on our side?"

"You're wrong about her, Raph!"

Kara sighed placing her thumb and index finger against the bridge of her nose at their bickering. Dragan leaned over to Kara whispering to her.

**"Dis Leo hae a thing for Karai?"**

Kara blinked at her but sighed and turned to look at him. "I don't know, Dre. He says he's doing it for Master Splinter but...he's obsessing over this more than he should be..as if he has another agenda in mind."

**"Ya say thay're practically siblings, right? What if he really disaaah!" **Dragan's sentence was interrupted by the van swurving off the road and toppling over it's side.

"Argh! What now?!" Kara shouted with a groan. Raph pulled the door open and helped the girls out first before they jumped out one by one.

"What did we hit?" Mikey asked aloud while searching the area around them.

"Felt like something hit us." Donnie groaned softly while rubbing his head.

"What's next? Tigerclaw and Rahzaar gonna pop out and attack us?" Kara crossed her arms in annoyance til the sound of a roar reached their ears. She looked up seeing exactly them flying at them from above. She looked over at Raph with an unamused look. "I blame you for this."

"What?! Why me?" Raph shouted just as he rolled towards the helmet before Shredder's henchmen could.

"Don't let them get the helmet!" Leo shouted, blocking Rahzaar's claws from getting Raph.

"Because you have a knack for saying the wrong things at the wrong time! It's contagious!" Kara said watching Tigerclaw swoop down to get Raph but Donnie threw Mikey at him and gave Tigerclaw a kick, sending him to the ground.

Tigerclaw brought out his sword and Raph tossed the backpack to Kara. "Here, hold this." He said just before using his sai to block Tigerclaw's sword.

Securing the backpack she moved her arms into the straps and jumped onto the van climbing the fire escape up to the top of the building they were near as they all began to retreat.

Leo cut the A/C unit of the building and began to heave it over the edge but was having some difficulty so Dragan helped him push it over the edge and fall on top of Tigerclaw.

They ran around a billboard to escape Rahzaar but Fishface got in their way so they turned around to find another escape route but StockmanFly blocked their path as well.

"I believe you have something we need." Fishface said with his blade out.

"Deodorant?" Mikey said in disgust making Kara and Dragan giggle til they all scattered. Kara knew Fishface was after her so she tossed it to Dragan just as she was kicked in the side and landed hard on her stomach. "Grr, that's gonna sting.."

StockmanFly went after Dragan and she brought out her sword to attack though Mikey managed to catch him with his chain but that lead to a bad idea once StockmanFly lifted Mikey off the ground, swinging him around in the air til he tossed him back onto the roof and on top of Fishface.

Mikey rolled away from him as the others and Kara backed up.

"Eh, watch it buzzkill!" Fishface shook his fist in StockmanFly's direction.

"Oh! Buzzkill! That's what we should of totally called him" Mikey said in excitement.

"That does have a better ring to it." Kara said while picking herself off the ground and moved towards them.

StockmanFly flew down at them spitting his acidic saliva at them but missed.

Dragan and Leo dodged the spit, Dragan still holding onto the backpack.

"Dudes got a gazillion eyes. You think his aim would be better."

"It's not like I would want to get hit with it anyways not only cause of the pain but...that's just nasty.." Kara said with her tongue sticking out in disgust.

But just as that was said all of them heard the sound of creaking metal. They all looked up to see the billboard falling towards them. They screamed and pulled Kara close to them to protect her from the impact as it landed right on top of them.

Dragan and Leo's eyes widen, shouting in despair. "No!" **"Kara! Guys!"**

Kara groaned softly, coughing from the dust and looked up at them with worry. "Are you guys ok?"

"Raph moved aside some fallen boards and jumped when Fishface's knife stabbed through, Donnie holding Kara protectively.

Leo kicked away Fishface while Dragan tried to lift the billboard off of them, Leo landing beside her to help.

"It's no use, Leo. Save Karai we'll take care of ourselves." Raph said to him.

"You too, Dre, Shredder is a cunning foe so be careful." Kara crawled up beside Raph and held out her hand.

Dragan nodded clenching the backpack in one hand and gripped Kara's with the other. **"I will."**

Kara grinned at her giving her hand a squeeze before they ran off, Leo taunting Shredder's henchmen to go after them. "Dre, climb on my back. I'm a lot faster than you on the rooftops."

**"No argument thare."** She said as she did what he was told, Leo running off in the direction of Shredder's Lair.

Kara watched Tigerclaw and Rahzaar go after Leo and Dragan while they left Fishface and StockmanFly to deal with them. She stuck her tongue out at them before smiling as Raph held up his hand and reached behind his shell pulling out a smoke bomb and dropped it, grabbing onto Kara as they all disappeared.

-With Leo-

Leo jumped down from off the roofs and let Dragan down as they both ran away. Not wanting to admit it but carrying Dragan with her sword was kinda heavy though he'd never say it out loud.

Turning to a small alley Leo found an open dumpster and pointed for Dragan to go first.

**"Nae wye, I'm nae going in thare!"** She shrieked in disgust making Leo roll his eyes and lift her up, throwing her inside making her scream in surprise before jumping in as well. He grabbed the nearest object he could find, which was a rotten banana, and tossed it at a trashcan to lead the enemies astray before lowering the top and covering Dragan's mouth to keep her quiet.

When he felt they were gone he lifted up the top enough to where he could see and saw no one around. "Smooth." He said with a smile just before Dragan lifted the top all the way up gasping for fresh air and pointed in Leo's face.

**"Ye..daen't EVER dae that again! This is so disgusting! Feel like I have tae..tae.."** She began to giggle at him and turned away giggling louder.

"What?" He asked before sniffing the air. He looked up to see a dirty diaper right on top of his head. "Ugh! Diapers?!"

Dragan snorted and laughed louder at his reaction. **"That's what ya get!"**

"Wait, did you just snort?" He said with a small smile.

Dragan blushed before shaking her head as she climbed out. **"N-No!"** She averted his eye and turned away. **"We need tae get moving.."**

"Fine, just thought I heard it." He said with a smile as he set the backpack down, holding the helmet out to her. "Here, hold this. I got an idea." He said as he began filling the backpack with diapers. "Shame though, I thought it was kinda cute. Stay here real quick." He said just before running off leaving her in a daze, her cheeks flushed pink.

She snapped out of her daze when she heard laughter and glanced around the corner watching Leo. Hearing more laughter she tried to find the source but couldn't see anything.

"Heh, this what you're after? Hmm?" Leo said aloud while holding the backpack out. She still wasn't able to see anything til her eyes widen seeing some movement within the steam coming from the sewers. Leo did a spin kick revealing the man that was after him and smiled.

_**"Clever, lad."**_ She thought to herself clenching her fist.

Seeing Shredder's henchmen coming towards them Leo picked up the guy, putting the backpack over his head. "Nice haircut, buddy. Here's your bag. Now have fun with your friends." He shoved the guy in front of him and motioned to Dragan to follow him as they ran away, letting the guy take care of Shredder's men.

Leo had Dragan on his back once more knowing a secret way to get inside Shredder's Lair on the roof. Setting her down once they arrived they both crawled through the hole and jumped down.

Both of them looked around keeping their guard of, Dragan feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Not liking the feeling she instinctively placed her hand on the handle of her sword and froze when she heard a chilling voice.

"Why does the fly walk into the spider's web?"

Dragan turned around to see a tall man in a suit of armor walk up in view, the darkness shadowing his face.

Leo stood in front of Dragan protectively taking the helmet from her hands. "Because all the spider's henchmen are out."

"Ah, you've come to make a trade?"

"The helmet for Karai." Leo held the helmet up for Shredder to see.

"Very well." Shredder looked over at one of his footbots that bowed and went to retrieve Karai. "She'll have to be brought up from the dungeon."

"You raised her from infancy and now you lock her in a cell? How can you do that?"

Dragan was surprised as well and narrowed her eyes at Shredder. _**"This man reeks o evil.."**_

"In any conflict the winner is the one who's prepared to do what the loser is not."

Karai was dropped to her knees tied with her hands behind her back and a sack over her head, shouting, "Let me go!"

"Now, the Kuro Kabuto." Shredder ordered.

"How do I know you won't attack me as soon as I give you to helmet?"

"Of course I'm going to attack you. Did you think you were getting out of this without a fight?" Shredder narrowed his eyes at Leo as he set the helmet down and brought out his sword and got into his fighting stance.

Dragan moved to Leo's side doing the same. He glanced at her before turning his eyes back on the enemy as Shredder brought out his blade's.

Shredder let out a battle cry and charged them but seemed to ignore Dragan as he attacked Leo pushing him backwards and went around him to kick him but she intervened, stopping his foot with her sword. She narrowed his eyes at her as she tossed his leg aside and went to strike but he blocked with his blade's and used his other arm to punch her across the face causing her to stumble backwards and used this opening to kick her towards Leo.

Dragan held her stomach in pain, gasping for air. _**"Th-Those are some powerful kicks...an punches..it hurts.."**_ She hissed in pain looking up at Shredder as he stared them down with cold eyes.

"Pathetic." Before they knew it he was already on top of them and slammed his blades into the wall near Leo's head. Dragan stared in shock at not only his strength but his speed.

"But that is to be expected when your Sensei is a weak willed coward, like Splinter. You should of never tried to do this alone."

"He didn't."

Everyone turned around the see Mikey, Kara, Donnie, and Raph behind them with their weapons out and Raph holding Shredder's helmet up.

"Guys!" Leo and Dragan had a wide smile on their face, glad to see some friendly faces.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Raph said his eyes staring right at Shredder.

"It wouldn't be right plus we wanted to see what Shredder looked like without his helmet... yeesh..should of been called "The Burner." Get it? Cause his face is covered with burn marks?...Nevermind." Dragan let out a soft chuckle at Kara's comment feeling relief wash over her knowing they weren't alone.

"And none of us wants to tell Splinter we didn't try to save his daughter." Donnie said with the straightest face he could muster after Kara's comment even though he was smiling in his head.

"Now let's take Shredhead down." Mikey spun his nunchuks speaking in a low, serious tone just before Raph threw some ninja stars at Shredder.

Shredder smacked the ninja stars away with his blades running straight for Raph. "Give me that helmet!" Raph tossed it over his head to Leo just before Shredder kicked him away.

Donnie ran up to Shredder raising his staff to attack but he sliced the staff in two before kicking him right in his stomach, sending him flying onto his shell. Shredder walked up to him raising his blades to finish him but yelled in pain feeling electricity surging through him. He turned his head staring right into the eye of Kara who glared at him and gave him a flying upper cut.

He groaned in anger as he was forced to take a step back but caught himself before swinging his elbow right into her stomach sending her soaring where Dragan still sat, landing right on her side. Kara coughed but shakily got to her feet and looked down at Dragan in confusion but blinked seeing her shaken look.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Kara gave Dragan a gentle squeeze and nodded at her. "I know what you're going through but get it together. We have a job to finish. Come on." Dragan nodded, her shaken look disappearing to a more serious look as Kara helped Dragan to her feet and they snuck around the fight and moved to Karai as each of he brother's landed beside them.

"You fools really believe you can defeat me?!"

"No, but we kept you busy long enough to get Karai!" Mikey said being the last to move."

"Rargh! You'll never get out of here alive!"

"You want it? Take it!" Donnie threw the helmet to Shredder and all Kara saw was smoke coming out from the helmet and Shredder yelling in pain.

Kara let out a laugh as they all disappeared from Shredder's lair with Karai.

Feeling as though they were far enough from Shredder they all landed on a roof of a nearby antique shop, Leo setting Karai down while Dragan climbed off Mikey's back.

"Thanks guys." Leo looked everyone, smiling.

"We had to come, Leo. You're the leader, right?" Raph said with a smile holding his fist out.

"Eh, more of less." Leo said shyly while rubbing the back of his head before bumping fists and wiggling their fingers like an explosion. "Now, let's get her out of this sack."

Leo pulled the sack off Karai's head only to reveal a bomb with a recording of Karai's voice.

Everyone shouted, Kara moving her hands to her ears, Mikey's to his eyes, and Dragan's to her mouth.

"That's not Karai. That's a bomb!" Donnie shouted as the detonation counted down from three seconds.

Two.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Kara shouted as she and Dragan turned to run.

One.

"Run!" Donnie shouted just as the bomb went off, the explosion sending them all over the edge of the building.

* * *

**Oh! I almost forgot! It has come to by attention that Donnie and Kara haven't had an _actual_ date so if anyone has any ideas or thoughts for their first date please message me. Oh, please rate/comment! All feedback is appreciated :D**


	47. Plan 10

**As promised I'm going to do a shoutout for two starting writers working on a project together. It's called "Remembered" by STARGIRL LOVES DONNIE &amp; WOLFJADE28. It's about Donnie, when he and his brothers were young, kids, and Donnie meeting this girl after an attempted kidnap on his part. I won't spoil the rest but it's a cute story so check it out whenever you can. DO IT! XD Noooooow, onto the story!**

* * *

"I've picked up some Kraang readings on my homemade satellites." Donnie said as he, his brothers, and Dragan were out on patrol. Donnie typed into his computer and found where the signal was coming from. "Sending the coordinates your way, Leo."

Pressing down on a button the location popped up on Leo's screen and he began to head in that direction.

**"So tell me again who the kraang are?"** Dragan was sitting on the floor reading a magazine with a bored expression on her face. Clearly, it was a slow night on patrol.

"The Kraang are an advanced alien race set out to take over our world and make it their own." Raph said to her.

Dragan listened with a raised brow. **"Well..that's nae good."**

"We're here, guys." Leo said, parking the van across from the building the kraang were using and they all climbed out using the roof to sneak inside and hid in the upper level, all of them able to hear the kraang speaking.

Dragan climbed off Leo's back and stared at the robots. **"Woooah, thae are cool looking."** She whispered to herself.

Raph took out his weapon ready to attack when Leo stopped him. "Not til we know what they're up to."

"Does it matter? They're not baking cookies!" Raph whispered angrily at him.

"Ew! What would kraang cookies taste like? Chocolate chips and brains?" Mikey said just before Donnie covered his mouth.

"Quiet! Here they come."

"Ehehe! Take it easy, guys! This has gotta be a bad dream. You're not gonna probe me, right? Ehehehe I'll do anything just don't probe me!" The hostage said in a fit of panic.

Dragan grabbed Leo's arm as the kraang began to start their machine, growing nervous for the person's safety. **"Leo, we need tae move.."**

"Not yet, Dre. Be patient." He said placing his hand over hers. "We'll save him but this information is crucial." He gently squeezed her hand his eyes on the machine knowing how she felt but the mission was more important.

Dragan looked down at their hands her cheeks flushing pink and a small smile crossing her face.

"That's too big to be a probe, right?" Mikey asked beginning to get scared of what the machine could do as the kraang strapped the person onto a table, immobilizing him.

"The Kraang Neural Switcher will switch subject's mind with which is called a pigeon."

"Ehhh I think I prefer the probing." The guy said staring at the pigeon worry etched on his face.

"Ok, now!" Leo said while bringing out his katanas, the others following suit bringing out their weapons and jumped down, taking out the first two kraang droids.

"Turtles!" The Kraang operating the machine shouted just before activating the machine.

Neon pink lightning shot out from the machine at the pigeon and the guys head.

**"We gotta turn off the machine!"** Dragan shouted before slashing at the restraints and freed the guy while the others took care of the robots. She pulled him away from the lightning and stumbled back before moving to her knees, setting her sword beside her. **"Oi, ye ok, guy?"**

He looked up at her before crossing his eyes and made pigeon noises before standing up and walked like a bird. **"Looks like we found oot what the machine dis."**

"You've got to be kidding me!" She heard Raph yell. She blinked in surprise and heard the guys voice and looked over to see it coming from none other than the pigeons direction.

"Why do I have to urge to eat breadcrumbs and poop on statues? No! Noooo!"

Dragan could do nothing but stare at the talking pigeon. _**"Cannae believe Kara is missing this..dis she deal wi stuff like this everyday?"**_

"Kraang test, successfully tested. Exterminate turtles for Kraang." Suited Kraang said as more Kraang droids came up from behind and aimed their weapons at them, firing at them all.

"Dude! It's too freaky! The guy's got a brain of a pigeon!" Mikey shouted while dodging the laser bullets.

"Still makes him a lot smarter than you." Raph said while also dodging and deflecting the lasers.

"Don't let him get hurt! Take the Kraang out, fast!" Leo ordered above the chaos before charging at the Kraang. Dragan stayed behind deflecting the laser bullets with her sword and attacked any robots that came her way.

"Get me out of here!" Talking pigeon shouted just as Mikey set him free. "I'll save you, Mr. Peepers!" Mikey grabbed the pigeon and made his way towards Dragan.

**"Ooch, this wad be a lot easier if I had ma shield with me." **Dragan said under her breath while slicing another Kraang in two blinking in surprise as a squishy brain popped out and ran away squealing like a pig. **"First mutants an a big guy wi pointy armor now robot aliens an brains? Och, how freaky can this town geit...wait, daen't ask..I daen't want tae know."**

"If you hang around us any longer you might get what you asked for." Donnie said from behind her with a light chuckle.

"Dude! Get a hold of yourself, man." Mikey said to the pigeon man while handing him the talking pigeon.

"Did you really just say that?" Donnie asked him with a raised brow making Dragan grin.

**"Oi, he saw an opportunity an took it. Clever, lad." **Dragan placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a smile.

"Heh, see? Dre thinks I'm clever."

His moment was cut short as more lasers were fired at them and suddenly, the machined started back up again but was getting out of control as the lightning began firing everywhere.

Everyone jumped and dodged out of the way of the lightning but it managed to hit the guy and pigeon, putting their minds back where they belong.

"We got reverse brain switch!" Donnie shouted to them, their mission complete for now.

Slicing away a Kraang, Leo looked over to where Raph was. "Raph, we're good to go!"

"I'm a little busy here." Raph grunted struggling against the Suited Kraang before pushing him against the machine and went to stab him in the face but he dodged out of the way and stabbed the machine instead causing it to malfunction, shooting lightning from the center instead of the points on the ends.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When the light disappeared Raph and Suited Kraang were on the floor, unconscious.

"Raph's down! Grab the pigeon and the man." Leo ordered running to get Raph. "Raph, why didn't you listen?" He said before lifting him over his shoulders and retreating with the others.

Dragan helped Donnie with the man while Mikey took the pigeon. "Come on, Mr. Peepers."

Once they were inside the van they drove off to a safe distance and dropped off the man and pigeon, leaving them on the sidewalk.

**"Do ye really think it's safe tae leave them thare? This is New York after aw."**

"He'll be fine. It's not like we left him in the slums. Just near the slums." Donnie said reassuringly to her though it didn't reassure her at all.

"How's Raph doing?" Leo glanced behind him to see Mikey slapping Raph senseless.

"Just gotta wake him up!" Mikey said with each slap. "Rise and shine, buddy."

"That's not working, Mikey. Try something else." Donnie grabbed his hand worried he might actually cause Raph brain damage.

"What would Kara do.." Mikey thought a loud knowing she'd have some schemes up her sleeves.

Hearing Kara's name Donnie's eyes fluttered and he sighed softly. "Ah, my beautiful angel.."

Dragan watched him with a raised brow but had a smile on her face. **"So ya two are together?"**

Donnie blushed while rubbing the back of his head and turned away shyly not noticing Mikey starting to shake Raph like a maraca. "Ehehehe, yeah. I know it seems odd for a human to date a mutant but-"

He stopped when Dre held up her hand and gave him a smile. **"Ya two are cute together. Congrats tae ya both."**

That made Donnie's blush darken and he gave her a smile in return. "Thanks, that means a lot.."

Something made him look over at Mikey and saw him standing up with his elbow extended out, looked like he was getting ready to jump on Raph which caused Donnie to tense up, the ends of his mask rising up like bunny ears before stopping Mikey. "Something else!" He said in panicked rage.

"Fiiine, let's see how do I usually wake him up?" Mikey said aloud in thought before smiling. "I got it!" Mikey brought out wall climbing spikes and began to rub them against Raph all the while saying, "Tickle tickle tickle!"

Dragan blinked in surprise thinking their skin must be really tough or the spikes on the thing were really blunt. _**"Now that I think about it..**__"_She thought to herself all the times they've fought together and were getting their butts kicked, their skin wouldn't bruise as easily as her or Karas. _**"That must be it."**_

"Hah. Hah hahah hah haha hah hah." Raph sat up almost like a zombie.

Dragan raised a brow at Raph's weird voice but thought after waking up from getting knocked out like that, her voice would be hoarse too. Thinking back on what Donnie said she looked over at Leo and her eyes softened and her cheeks felt warm. _**"Perhaps..."**_

"Where is the location of the kraang where this kraang is located?"

Dragan was snapped out of any thoughts hearing Raph's voice and couldn't get rid of the feeling something was off about him.

"You're with us, dude. In the Shellraiser." Mikey said, rolling his eyes oblivious to Raph's strange behavior.

When Raph didn't move or say anything just kept a neutral, unamused look it made Mikey laugh. "Haha! Nice kraang impersonation."

Raph suddenly grabbed Mikey and slammed him against the back doors of the Shellraiser and continued til Donnie pulled him away. "Raph! What're you doing?"

"What's going on back there?!" Leo said unable to see what's happening due to driving the van.

"Turtles, Kraang must destroy." Raph said before punching Donnie. "Kraang will eliminate all." He brought out his weapon and stabbed the seat where Donnie was knocked into, missing Donnie as he dodged his attack.

"It's Raph he must of been brain switched with the kraang!" Donnie said just before getting kicked towards the back of the van. Kraang Raph turned towards Leo and threw the sai at him but Leo moved out of the way as it hit between the two screens.

Dragan grabbed Kraang Raph from behind locking his arms at his side and struggled as he tried to free himself. **"A little help guaah! Leo, watch oot!" **She shouted seeing a taxi heading straight for the van.

"Oh no." Leo swerved out of the taxis way and lost control, ramming into a line of cars parked on the side of the road causing Dragan to lose her footing giving Kraang Raph the upper hand and threw her over his shoulder before making an escape.

"Guys, you ok?" Leo asked as he picked himself up noticing Dragan laying on her side a soft groan escaping her lips. Leo bent down and helped her to her feet. **"Och, I'm gonna feel that one in the morning. Where'd ya get ye license?"** She asked him jokingly.

"Heh, would you believe I'm self taught?" Leo said with a soft chuckle.

Looking around seeing the guys flat on the floor then over to the screen at the cars the van rammed into she turned back to him and nodded. **"The signs are pretty clear on that."**

Mikey slowly pulled himself up on all fours, holding his head. "Ugh, I just had the weirdest dream. Raph was-"

"Kraang." Donnie said with a strained voice lifting himself onto one knee using his chair as support. "Not a dream, Mikey."

Getting another look around Dragan noticed Kraang Raph was missing. **"Where'd he go?"**

Everyone climbed out of the van noticing he was nowhere around the area. "He's gone. There's no telling where our Raph is."

**"Whereever he is..I have a feeling it's not good. We better go search for Raph before he gets discovered." **

"Dre is right, let's move guys." Leo said as everyone climbed back inside the van and drove off.

**"Hopefully those people's insurance covers their vehicles."** Dre said under her breath looking back at the wrecked cars.

"Luckily Raph still has his T-phone on his self so I'll be able to track his movements. Showing the tracker on the screen..now."

"Alright, he hasn't made it too far away. We can catch him on foot. Dre I want you to watch over the van while we handle this."

Before Dragan could protest they were already gone. She sat down, crossing her arms with a huff of annoyance. **"Go wi them on patrol she said. It'll be fun she said. Wonder what Kara is doing.."**

-At the Lair-

"Keep your arms up, O'Neil!" Kara shouted charging at her with a raised fist and going to attack as April stumbles backwards and blinks at how fast Kara recovered from her last attack and held up her arms to block her fist from meeting her face.

April moved backwards while trying to dodge her attacks, her form was still clumsy, but she was getting better. When April went to counter Kara leaned backwards and moved to the ground, sweeping her foot under April causing her to fall to the floor.

Kara stepped in front of April waiting for her to yield but blinked in surprise when April swept her leg under Kara and jumped to her feet just as Kara fell to the floor, April now over Kara.

"Yame!" Master Splinter shouted walking towards them from the sidelines, watching their training.

April smiled down at Kara and held out her hand which Kara gladly too, grinning up and her and was lifted to her feet.

"Excellent work, you two. I am glad to see someone who is able to train with April seriously."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Kara asked with a raised brow this question causing April to groan in annoyance.

"When I was first starting as a Kunoichi the guys and I would spar to test my skills they never took me seriously! They would automatically fake a injury when I went to attack and lose! It was so annoying!"

The images popped up in Kara's brain seeing everyone's reaction and April's annoyed face making her laugh. "After this you'll be able to show them what you've got." She said as they all walked out of the dojo.

"Everyday your skills improve, April but you must remain patient." Master Splinter said while Kara went over to Casey Jones taking a slice of pizza from the box on the ground. "You should join in on the training, Jonsie. You might learn something."

"Whatever, Casey Jones doesn't need training when he's already got the skills to beat his enemies."

"Uh-huh." She responded with an unamused tone and look at his cockiness but shrugged before leaning back to relax April soon joining them while groaning and rubbing her arm.

"Today's training wasn't that bad. You should wait til you fight the Blind Bandit. Things will really get serious." Kara said with a grin.

Seeing an opportunity, Casey finished what pizza he had left in one big and popped his knuckles. "If you need a Shiatsu massage "Magic Fingers" is at your service." Casey said while moving his hands towards her, wiggling his fingers.

"Haha ew more like "Pizza Fingers."" April said while moving his hands away.

Kara laughed at Casey, who was sucking his fingers to get the pizza grease off, before getting up to get something to drink but stopped when she heard the familiar sound of the Shellraiser.

She went over to greet them but blinked to see Leo and Mikey carrying a tied up Raph with a paper grocery bag over his head. _"Oh, that can't be good.."_

April and Casey went over beside Kara Casey letting out a laugh. "Guess Raph really ticked you off this time."

"What happened?" Kara looked between all of them noticing Dragan had an annoyed look on her face.

"Long story." Leo began.

"Tell the short version then." Kara said crossing her arms.

"Raph got his brain switched with the kraang." He said just as Donnie lifted the bag up to demonstrate.

"Release Kraang now and Kraang will disintegrate you relatively quickly." Kraang Raph said just before Donnie lowered the bag back down.

Kara and Casey looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "That is too funny!"

"Out of all the things Raph has done..this is the most hilarious!" Kara leaned against Casey she was laughing so hard til she felt pain and cringed. "Ow ow ow!"

She looked up to see Master Splinter holding both hers and Casey's ear.

"Leonardo explain, now!"

"Um.." Leo looked away trying to find the words.

When he began to explain the situation Dragan moved over to Kara and pulled her aside.

"What is it, Dre? I'm kinda listening to story right now."

Dragan rolled her eyes and sighed. **"The robots are building a machine tae switch their brains wi humans and Raph malfunctioned the machine an he got hit."**

"Well..that was easy enough so what seems to be the problem? Patrol didn't go so well? Not counting Raph of course."

**"Sorta..but it's not about that I uh...have a ya an Donnie."** Kara squinted her eyes seeing color in her cheeks and blinked. _"Dragan is blushing but wh..."_

"You have a cru-" Dragan's eyes widened and tackled Kara, covering her mouth as her blush darkens. **"Shhh!"**

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them.

Dragan gave them a weak laugh and picked up Kara running to the Dojo.

Once the doors were closed Dragan lowered her head before turning to Kara, her cheeks practically on fire, matching the color of her hair. **"Is it that obvious?"**

"For a girl, perhaps." Kara said with a raised brow but had a smile on her face. "Want to tell me who it is?"

Dragan looked away nervously and shook her head. Kara rubbed the back of her head trying to think of something. "Well, what if I guess?"

**"I guess that could work."** Dragan sighed.

Kara closed her eyes to think but blinked them open with an annoyed look on her face before motioning for Dragan to move aside, which she did, and opened the door to see everyone fall on the ground wanting to listen in on their conversation, Master Splinter still on his feet behind the group.

Kara glared down at everyone but looked to April before pulling her in and shooed the others away. "Private conversation boys. Go away." She said before closing the door.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mikey asked as they all got up from the floor.

"Girl stuff most likely. Probably about boys or clothes or something." Casey said with an annoyed face though that caught Leo's attention.

-With the Girls-

"Wait, Dragan has a...crush on one of the guys?" April leaned in close whispering the last part to them in case any of the boys were listening.

"Yup, I was just about guess before I was rudely being spied on."

April and Kara placed their hands under their chins to think of who the possible crush could be til the light bulbs above their heads lit up and they looked to each other then to Dragan with a nod. "It's Leo."

Dragan blinked at how fast they were able to figure it out. **"But..how?"**

"Well.." Kara began.

"Mikey is too much of a prankster for you." April continued.

"You have a fun side but you're mostly serious so that takes Mikey out of the picture." Kara added in.

"You're smart so Casey Jones is out of the picture." April pointed out.

"You don't hang around him as often as the others and you seem like the kind of girl to go for personality instead of looks." Kara shrugged thinking back as to they never really talked or hung out alone.

"Which leaves only Raph and Leo." April noted.

"Raph is waay too hot tempered for your calm demeanor." Kara crossed her arms and nodded her head matter of factly.

"Plus..I don't really see you too together." April tilted her head at Dragan with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Which only left Leo." April and Kara said with a bright smile on their face.

"Not only do you two follow a code of honor." Kara started.

"But you also likes swords and are obsessed with things." April added with a wide smile.

Dragan stared at them wondering if that was the only thing she had in common with Leo but blinked when Kara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But more importantly you care and want to protect your friends." Kara gave her a warm smile that made her blush.

**"So..it isn't weird that he's a different species?"**

Seeing the doubt in her face April walked up to them and put her arm around Kara's shoulder and began poking her cheek. "You know Kara and Donnie are together, right? Not only are their looks different but so is their personality and yet look at them! It's obvious they care for one another. Do you think they question that?"

"Obviously not." Kara butted in playfully pushing April away with a grin before turning to Dragan. "If you like him then it's simple enough to know that his looks weren't what attracted you to him, correct?"

Dragan nodded blinking at how Kara was handling their talk so maturely.

April moved next to Dragan, whispering to her yet was loud enough for Kara to hear. "Between you and me I think she's more compatible with Raph cause she has a matching temper."

April giggled at Kara's angry face and left them alone making Kara shake her head but smile.

**"It is true what she said, lass...how did ya know it was Donnie?"**

Kara sighed, running her hand through her hair before closing her eyes at them memory. "He showed he cared most..April's right though we are completely different...he had a crush on April once and I thought I didn't have a chance I mean, they're both smart, funny, and caring and yet..he chose me." She looked away with a soft smile on her face before turning to Dragan. "Don't give up on your feelings. We're both rooting you on."

April opened the door and looked over at them. "We're leaving to get Raph back to normal."

Kara and Dragan nodded before following after her but stopped hearing Master Splinter speak.

"Wait, have patience. It was Raphael's impatience that put him in the den of the enemy you must not make the same mistake."

"So what are we suppose to do?" April stepped forward.

"Hmm. A solution will arise. You must wait and.." Master Splinter's ears perked up hearing a strange noise. Everyone stood silent able to hear it as well.

"It's coming from my lab." Donnie said just as everyone followed him there to see he Kraang Orb lighting up.

"It's the Kraang communication orb. It hasn't been active for months!" Donnie began typing on his computer, decrypting the message and soon the screen popped up like a Skype call showing a Kraang.

"Donnie it's me, Raph. I'm stuck in a kraang body inside the Technodrome. You gotta believe me."

_"It definitely sounds like Raph.."_ Kara noted staring at the screen. She blinked seeing the hand move up in a saluting position and grinned. She glanced towards Casey who was laughing again but was stopped when April nudged his side with her elbow.

"Waiiit a minute. How do we know he's the real Raph? What's the secret ninja password?" Mikey moved up close to the screen staring at him suspiciously.

"I will pound you, Mikey!" Kraang Raph said angrily making Kara nod.

"Close enough." Donnie pulled Mikey away from the screen and began typing on his computer.

"Ok, his coordinates are coming up now." Pressing the last key the marker began zooming in on his location revealing it to be under water. "Eh, guess we're going swimming."

"Woo! Get to put on my swim suit!" Kara shouted excitedly always loving to go swimming making Donnie blush and drool remembering the last time she wore her bathing suit. "Heh heh..swim suit."

Leo smacked him out of his trance and sighed before looking over at Kara. "Not this time. The Technodrome is probably at the bottom of the ocean so we're going to have to use the turtle sub."

"Turtle sub?" Kara blinked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, you hadn't seen it yet. Come on." Donnie took her hand, smiling, leading her to where he keeps it, everyone following behind him.

"Behold the turtle sub!" Donnie held his hand out and Kara stood in awe as well as Dragan and Casey.

Casey let out a whistle staring up at it. "You made this yourself?"

Kara hugged Donnie with a wide smile on her face. "Isn't he awesome?" Donnie blushed but smiled down at her, hugging her in return. "Now come on, we should all be able to fit inside.

"How'd you ever talk me getting into this leaky deathtrap?" Casey Jones asked as everyone was inside the sub.

"Hey, the Turtle Sub is a fully amphibious strike vehicle, seats six, and is turtle powered."

"Yeah, we know." April said as she, Leo, and Casey were pedaling the sub with Kara, Mikey, Raph, and Dragan squished in the back.

"I think you need to make it a little bigger..should of stayed at the lair" Kara said trying to find room to breath but blinked hearing a flushing sound. "What was that?"

"Technodrome straight ahead. Getting close." Leo said.

"And the coast is clear! No trouble in sight we're home free."

Just as soon as Mikey said that a large creature swam in front of them, circling around them.

"You just HAD TO SAY SOMETHING!" Donnie yelled as the creature moved in front of them and roared before smiling and nuzzling it's head against the Turtle Sub's face before swimming away happily.

"Uhh, ok..what just happened?" April asked before looking at Kara who had hearts in her eyes.

"Aww, it likes us!"

It came back with a gift, making happy whale sounding noises making Kara place her hands to her cheeks at how cute it was.

"It kinda has a thing for the sub." Mikey said.

"That's adorable!"

"What're you waiting for?! Pedal! Pedal! Pedal!"

Kara sat in shock as they swam away from the creature, able to hear it's heartbrokenness. "That poor thing!"

"It's following us!" Donnie shouted as they were getting closer to the Technodrome.

"Then go apologize to it! It has feelings!" Kara shouted as April, Leo, and Casey pedaled faster.

"What? Are you crazy? This thing is a tin can!" Leo huffed.

"It doesn't know that!"

"And it never will! Not after what happened last time.." Leo looked away disgust on his face.

"What happened last ti-"

"We don't talk about it." Leo looked over at Kara making her blink but let out a gasp as it rammed against them, circling around for another attack.

"Torpedo's away!" Leo shouted firing their homemade torpedoes at the creature and hitting it dead on, everyone yelling as they back away from it but stopped when everything went silent.

"Did we get it?" April asked as she glanced til she heard Donnie scream, the sub shaking as the creature attacked them.

**"I'm guessing that's a nae!" **Dragan shouted holding tightly to Kara.

Donnie fired another torpedo but it managed to dodge it and swam below them in the darker part of the ocean.

"Now where'd it go?" Casey Jones looked around.

"I got it on sonar!" Donnie shouted to them just before everyone jumped a foot in the air from another attack. The creature grabbing hold of the engines in the back as it began to throw them around, everyone screaming.

"We're being eaten alive!" Mikey shouted as Kara hugged tightly to Dragan. "This wouldn't have happened if you apologized! I thought my death would of been cooler." Kara cried.

**"Me too, lass!"** Dragan held on as they were pushed and thrown all over the place.

"Donnie, do something!" Casey shouted after face planting into the wall.

"We've got enough foot power. Activating the engines!"

The creature left them alone as the sub moved towards the Technodrome, everyone relieved that the creature was gone.

After docking they made inside without an incident Kara staying in the back to watch out for attacks from behind.

"Clear." She heard Leo say and watched as everyone moved to go find Raph but the alarms went off before they could really move.

"Um, did we do that?"

**"I daen't know, lass. I thought we were pretty sneaky coming in."** Dragan scratched her head in confusion and looked ahead to see the robots coming towards them.

"I'm gonna say yes." Donnie said as he brought out his weapon, everyone else following suit.

"Enemies known as the turtles you have been captured by the kraang and will be destroyed."

**"Still thinking ya shuid o' stayed back?"** Dragan glanced at Kara whose face fell in annoyance.

"Ohhh...yes."

"Stop! Do not destroy the ones who are turtles." Everyone blinked as a kraang raised it's hand to get their attention.

"Kraang must destroy the turtles."

The Kraang speaking pushed to the front and stood straight. "No, the kraang must transport for brain switching with kraang by order of kraang prime!"

The kraang turned around before looking back at the other kraang, only for it to shoo them away. "Go ahead. Go on, move."

Once they were gone the kraang bot, or Kraang Raph, slumped their shoulders and turned around talking like his old self. "You guys are lame. How'd you get captured so easily?"

"Coming to save you." Leo said just before he was pushed away by Mikey and Casey. Kara joined them, laughing at Raph.

"This is too awesome Raph. You feel like chewing gum!" Casey laughed as he, Mikey, and Kara were poking the kraang brain.

"You're all pink and tentaclly. Haha, this is so wrong!"

"Yet, it's so hilarious!" They all laughed before Kraang Raph slapped both Casey and Mikey, Kara dodging before she could get hit and laughed harder with them.

"Well, it's time to make it right. Let's move."

"So, Raph, how does it feel to be a kraang?" Kara looked up at the kraang bot noting that it was actually cool now that it was on their side.

"Ugh, feels weird. Can't wait to get back to my old, handsome self."

Everyone had their hands behind their backs to make it seem as though they had been captured once they walked into the machine room.

"Stop the experiment. You have new orders." Kraang Raph said, walking up to one of the kraang.

"Turtles are not part of pl-" Kraang Raph threw his sai at the kraang's head, killing it instantly. He stepped on it's chest, pulling his sai out. "They are now!"

Everyone brought out their weapons and charged different directions to fight leaving Raph Kraang alone.

"Don't hurt the machine!" Kraang Raph shouted, stabbing more kraang before throwing them aside. "Donnie! Get that thing working."

Donnie moved towards but looked in confusion. "Aw, sewer apples!"

Kara jumped onto a kraang that was coming up behind Donnie and stabbed her taser into neck before flipping the power to max. When it began to malfunction she jumped off it and kicked it towards another kraang as it exploded and threw the other kraang against a wall where Dragan finished it off.

"Don't take too long. Not all of us can handle a laser to the body..no pressure." Kara said with a small smile at Donnie as he began to try and work the machine though clearly he had no clue what he was doing.

Dragan deflected the lasers coming at her before charging with a battle cry and slashed at a robot before turning around hitting one in the side with the handle before bringing her sword down, cutting it in half.

After slicing a Kraang in two Leo watched Dragan fight and was amazed at how skilled she was with a sword. Narrowing his eyes he could see a Kraang droid coming up behind Dragan as she fights off two other kraang. Bringing out his throwing stars he throws them at the kraang and just as she turns around to attack she blinks in surprise to sharp stars stuck in it's head before falling over. She looks up at Leo and smiles with a blush, having him do the same before continuing to fight.

Kara was pepperspraying a Kraang brain making it squeal in pain and run away when she noticed Raph Kraang gone. "Oh, crap.." She looked everywhere til she noticed him climbing to top where Kraang Raph was. "Raph! Watch out for..Raph.." She realized how stupid she sounded but saw Raph had already saw him and sighed in relief as they began their battle.

"One of these things has gotta activate the targeting matrix." Donnie said aloud moving between both screens.

"This one?" Mikey touched one and moved away before Donnie could get him to stop. "Oh, or maybe this one." Mikey was touching any buttons he could get to before Donnie shoved him out of the way. "Get out of there!"

Hearing a noise Kara looked up to see the machine starting up, the ends where the lightning come out of setting up.

"Ok.." Kara could hear Donnie say worriedly noting the uncertainty in his voice.

"Hurry Donnie! I really don't want to beat up such a good looking turtle."

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" Pressing his fingers against the buttons the machine began firing everywhere making Kara back up next to Donnie as it shot at April and Casey. "Oh hohoho..this outta be good." She said with a grin but looked over at Dragan seeing she was too busy fighting to notice the lightning..which was going towards her.

"Dre, watch out!" She began running towards her just as Mikey was pushed back beside Dragan and soon the lightning hit them.

Dragan winced in pain feeling as though something was grabbing at her brain, letting out groans before it soon was gone.

**"What the.."** She looked around to see Kara staring at her with a shocked look. She moved her gaze to her side to see..her!?

**"I've been switched..wi Mikey?!"** She shrieks, dropping Mikey's weapons and holding her head. **"This is so weird!"**

"Hey, I got an accent! Awesome, woah!" Mikey shouted as the sword felt heavy once more. "Aw, come on!"

Kara continued staring til she couldn't take it anymore and bursted into laughter making Mikey with Dragan's mind glare and point angrily at her while her cheeks lit up pink. **"Oi! It's nae funny, Kara! Donnie! Fix this richt now! An ya, stop dancing in ma body!" **

Dragan with Mikey's mind was shaking her hips while playing with her hair. "Can't handle this. Nuh uh! No way."

Leo stared dumbfoundedly but couldn't help himself watching Dragan with Mikey dance, his cheeks beginning to feel warm.

"Working on it!" Donnie shouted as he randomly pushed more buttons making Kara roll out of the way towards Donnie so she wouldn't get hit.

"Just stay out there, guys. You'll return to normal..eventually.." Kara looked away giggling before checking to see how Raph was doing but gasped to see Raph Kraang had shot Kraang Raph's head off making the brain come out.

"The turtle known as Raphael will never be a turtle again."

"Donnie, do something. He's going to kill Raph!" Kara said in a panic.

Donnie noticed a button in the shape of a turtle and pressed it as the machine moved to where Raph and the Kraang were, switching their minds back.

"I think I have this figured out.." Donnie said just as he pushed another button and switched Dragan and Mikey back.

**"I'm back! Yes! I'll niver let that happen again!"** Dragan hugged herself while Mikey was disappointed.

"It was fun being a girl.."

Next, Donnie switched April and Casey back.

"Ha! I'm back guys!"

Kara heard Raph say and looked up with a grin as everyone began to retreat.

"Nice, Donnie sabotage that thing and let's go!" Leo said as everyone followed him back to the turtle sub as soon as Donnie stabbed the machine with his spear end, all of them shouting in victory as the turtle sub took them home.

-Back at the lair-

Everyone was sitting around the TV watching the Super Mecha Robo Squad anime, well, mostly everyone. Kara was on her phone while Dragan was cleaning her sword, and Donnie was drawing in a sketchpad, muttering to himself.

Kara glanced up to see Raph walking towards them and smiled as he kissed his muscles and flexed them. "It's good to be back in the ol' red and green."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Raph." Kara grinned up at him before going back to her phone.

When no one else looked up Raph looked away, rubbing the back of his head before looking back at them. "And uh, guys...thanks."

This caused everyone to look up from what they were doing and at him.

"Did he just say?"

"I think he did." Leo answered Mikey's question just as Raph flipped over onto the beanie chair.

"I just wish I could of taken out the Technodrome but I did capture a glimpse at the Kraang's invasion plan."

This caused Kara's eyes to widen and she turned her head over to Raph as he continued.

"They've got thousands of soldiers ready to go."

Kara glared down at the ground, clenching her fist, still not have forgiven the Kraang for their last invasion or taking away her family. She closed her eyes feeling as though this time..they were more prepared which made her stomach twist in knots.

"So how will we stop it, Sensei?" Kara heard Leo say and looked up to see Master Splinter present.

"As I said before, a solution will arise in time." Master Splinter spoke calmly which seemed to calm Kara some.

Dragan glanced at Kara knowing something was troubling her and got up. **"Mind if I stay over at your place the nite, Kara?"**

"Sure, I'll go with you to get your things." She got up and moved to kiss Donnie on the cheek but blinked when he held up his sketchbook while laughing.

"I got it! We're gonna stop them..with this!" He held out his sketchbook so everyone could see. Kara and Dragan moved to get a look and saw a drawing of a turtle robot.

"Donnie, you're an even bigger genius than I am." Mikey said in awe staring at the sketchbook with a grin.

Kara smiled at them before departing to her house with Dragan. "Want me to come with you to get your stuff?"

**"No, it's ok. I'll catch up wi ya soon. Just text me the address, kay?"**

"Alrighty, see ya soon." Kara waved bye watching Dragan run off before turning to head home to prepare for company.

At her home, Kara was preparing a layout for them to watch movies and sleep in when she heard her phone go off.

Picking it up from the table she looked at the screen showing it was Dragan calling with her ID as her giving the peace sign with her tongue sticking out, though her hair was taking up most of the photo.

Laughing softly at the photo she answered it but before she could speak she heard muffled yelling and tried to listen closely, able to make out Dragan's voice but couldn't recognize the other two. _"Must be her parents.."_

Able to make out Dragan was deeply upset and in tears she quickly hung up the phone and called Leo.

"Hey Kara, forget something?" Leo asked as everyone was fixing to depart ways for the night.

"No, but listen, Dragan is upset. I don't know the details but right now she needs her friends. Bring everyone over. We'll have a sleepover at my place but hurry up. Want it to be a surprise." She said with a grin.

"Alright, we'll be right over." He said just before hanging up.

Lowering the phone to her side she let out a sigh and looked around. "...I'm going to need more snacks.." She let out another long sigh before grabbing her things to head to the store real quick hoping to be back before anyone arrives.

Dragan was running through the streets tears running down her face as she clenches her hands tightly around the straps of her backpack. _**"After all this time..after the amazing friends I hae made they want tae transfer tae another location?! It's nae fair! Daen't I deserve tae be happy?! Daen't I get a say in this?!..What am I saying..of course nae..they daen't care about me..they niver did."**_

Dragan was inside the elevator as she sniffed, trying to hide the face that she was crying rubbing her eyes and her cheeks before gently patting them. **"Come on ol' lass. What wad Kara say if she saw ya in this state.."**

Hearing the 'ding' to her destination she walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Kara's door but before she could knock on the door Kara swung the door wide open with a matching wide grin before turning her head back as if someone else was with her. "Guys! She's here!"

Blinking in confusion, Dragan let Kara drag her in to see everyone was there Mikey, Raph, and Casey were playing video games on the screen, Leo watching them while Donnie and April were in the kitchen making snacks.

When Kara spoke, everyone looked up to see Dragan and they smiled before stopping what they were doing to greet her. "We're gonna have a blast! It's going to be like one huge slumber party!" Kara jumped up and down in excitement before pulling Dragan aside to show her where to put her stuff away and whispered.

"I over heard you arguing with your parents...you sounded really upset so Leo and I thought it'd be best if all your friends came to cheer you up."

Dragan stood there in utter surprise. **"But..how?"**

"You butt dialed me."

**"Oh..that'll daw it.."** Dragan blushed embarrassed but looked over to see everyone smiling reassuringly to her making tears well up in her eyes before burying her face in her hands.

**"Ma parents are transfering taw another location! They want me to come along but I...I daen't want tae! I've made such great friends..I daen't want ye all tae be a memory..I want this tae stay real.." **

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the news, Kara and Leo were more distraught though.

Kara pulled Dragan into a hug and held her tightly before looking at her. "We will find a way to keep you here but for now let's enjoy what time we have together." She gave Dragan her infamous grin making Dragan grin in return and laugh. "Yeah!"

Food, games, partying and having fun Casey was the first to go down which meant punishment. Everyone grinning like idiots they drew all over Casey and had him wear Kara's clothes and make up everyone laughing at him til soon, one by one, the party began to calm down.

Raph, April, and Mikey were watching a movie and eating popcorn and such while Kara and Donnie were playing chess, more like Donnie beating Kara mercilessly at it. Kara placed her elbow on her leg, resting her head on her hand while pouting angrily at Donnie as he gave her a grin and a chuckle.

"Alls fair in love and war, my sweet." He said while leaning back against the couch, sipping his soda. Kara gave him a sly smirk before crawling over to him and leaning upwards towards his face.

Blushing, he smiled at her before closing his eyes and leaning down to her while puckering his lips but when nothing made contact he opened one eye to see Kara grinning wide with her phone out as she took a picture of his face.

His eyes widened and his cheeks darkened at the embarrassment making Kara laugh.

"Give me that phone!" He laughed and tackled her as they began to wrestle for the phone Kara trying her best to keep it out of his reach as he began to tickle her til the phone was in reach and grabbed her wrist that was above her head.

Her laughter soon calmed down to a soft chuckle as they both looked each other in the eye. Kara smiled softly up at him and reached her hand up to his cheek with her other hand, Donnie placing his hand over hers with a gentle squeeze before he leaned down and they kissed, the phone slipping from Kara's fingers and onto the floor.

"Ugh, get a room you two." They looked up to see Mikey and April staring at them before turning back to the TV, April having an excited look on her face making both of them laugh. Donnie helped Kara up before they joined the others not knowing Dragan was outside.

She was on the roof wanting to find some peace. Back home she always found it watching the starry filled open skies but here..there was nothing.

Dragan squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged herself only to jump in surprise hearing a soft thud and turned to her side to see Leo sitting beside her. **"Oh, hey Leo..I didn't hear you come up."** She said while rubbing her eyes.

"That's part of being a ninja." He said with a light chuckle making her smile some.

"We will find a way to keep you here with us. Specially Kara and I..I know this must be hard for you." Leo looked away shyly his cheeks turning pink as he rubbed the back of his head.

**"I know. I'm so lucky tae have such great friends...do yz mind staying up here wi me a bit longer? I daen't want tae be alone.."**

Leo blinked but nodded. "I'll stay."

Dragan smiled as she leaned her head against Leo's shoulder making him tense up before he slowly wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him, a soft smile on his face.

They stayed up there til everyone decided it was time to hit the hay.

The girls took Kara's room while the guys slept on the pallet Kara made for her and Dragan.

It was the middle of the night when Kara woke up to use the bathroom. She slowly climbed out of bed so as to not wake up the others and did her business before zombie walking back to the bed.

Once her head hit the pillow her eyes shot up and her body jerked upwards as she stared into the darkness, sudden realization hitting her like cold water thrown on her.

"I GOT IT!"

**"Mmmmmngh, Kara...sleep..good..now." **Dragan groaned before rolling over on her other side and burying her head in her pillow.

Kara blushed but smiled excitedly, writing it down in her journal she kept beside the bed and went right back to sleep.

* * *

**Sleep..sounds so good right now...*passes out* Dre and Kara: *look down at her* Dre: Guess we shuid finish up for her? Kara: Guess we should. *clears throat* Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Dre: *pops up beside her with a smile* Please rate/comment. Dre and Kara together: All feedback is appreciated! Til next time! :D**


	48. Vengeance is Mine

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Macintosh." Kara smiled at them as Dragan let her inside their home.

"Oh, hello...um..." The father began but looked confused since he had never met her before.

"I'm sorry, hun but we seem to have forgotten your name.." The mother gave her an apologetic smile Kara noting she had similar eyes like Dragan and wondered if the genes which effect the eye color effect different genders but shrugged it off.

"Oh, duh! We've never officially met, have we? My name is Kara and I'm your daughter's friend. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am and sir." She gave them a smile while holding her hand out in a greeting.

"Nice to meet you as well, Kara. It's good to see our daughter making friends." The mother smiled shaking her hand.

"How did you two meet?" The father asked, shaking her hand as well Kara noting their accents weren't as strong as Dragan's though it seemed they barely had one at all.

"She saved me from being mugged." Kara rubbed the back of her head knowing they would of asked the question sooner or later and already thought up a half lie.

"She did what?!" The mother shrieked in fright staring between Kara and Dragan.

**"Och, mum, it's not what ye think.."** Dragan crossed her arms in annoyance but had a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, she was really brave in helping me..I don't know what would of happened if she hadn't been there." Kara looked over at Dragan and gave her a soft smile that turned into a grin making Dragan grin in return.

"I'm just happy you two are safe then. Sorry we can't stay for long we have to make arrangements for our move." The mother said as she walked around them packing things in the living room.

"Oh, yeah, Dragan told me you guys were moving...let me know if this is out of place but..I have a proposition for you two." Kara started off sad but then her facial expression changed completely to that of serious business.

-Later in the Sewers-

Kara was driving her scooter through the tunnels both of them whooping and hollering.

**"I cannae believe ye talked ma parents into me staying wi ya! This is fantastic! Woohoo!"**

"And all it took was telling them who MY parents were! Who knew having famous parents would come in handy! Can't wait to tell the guys!" Kara hollered some more as she revved her scooter faster both of them zooming through the tunnels.

Parking her scooter by the entrance both of them entered the lair and saw the guys gathered round in a circle in the living room with pizza boxes and books piled up, it almost looked like a place in New York.

"Yeah, I'm on board with the whole "Rescue Karai" thing but if we're going through the trouble in invading Shredder's lair we gotta take him down once and for all!" Raph said slamming his sai down to show emphasis.

"It's too risky.."

"What's too risky?" Kara asked Leo noticing he was looking down at whatever they made in deep thought.

"We're devising a plan to rescue Karai." Donnie said giving her a smile.

"Seriously? Oh, so that's what this is Shredder's lair! Wait, won't it be heavily guarded since Shredder knows we'll most likely try to rescue her?"

"So far we've considered every possible predicament and have come up with a solution to most of them." Donnie informed her of what they've come up with so far.

"Hold up dudes, why do I have to be the bait while Donnie sits in the Shellraiser?" Mikey asked clearly not liking the idea.

"Someones gotta be the getaway driver." Donnie told him leaning near the set up to look it over.

"Look, everyone is important here." Leo said starting to get annoyed.

"Disagreement about a mission is never a good way to begin. Leonardo, may I speak with you?"

While Master Splinter and Leo moved aside to talk in private Kara and Dragan sat down on the couch. "Soooo, we got some good news to tell you." Kara said in excitement. "Tell them, Dre."

**"I dunae..think I should wait for Leo so everyone can hear it."**

"Come on, Dre, you can tell him the news when you two are alone. So out with it!" Kara's face showing pure excitement and joy.

**"Oh, alright. Ok, Kara managed tae convince ma parents tae let me stay here. I won't have tae move!" **

"Are you serious?!" Donnie said with a smile.

"That's awesome, dudette!" Mikey slurped up some noodles and gave her a smile.

"Right?! She'll be staying with me! I finally get to have a roommate! This is so exciting! Oh, he's alone, go tell him now." Kara said before giving her a shove towards Leo's direction.

Dragan blushed before straightening herself up and walked over to him noticing his upsetting look. Before she could say or do anything he walked past her making her blink in surprise and watched as he moved towards his brothers and Kara. Dragan sighed softly but decided to try and tell him later, following him to the others.

"So is that a no go on "Operation: Rescue Karai"?" Mikey asked him, everyone standing up.

"No, Splinter is wrong, we can't wait any longer."

"You guys gonna need help?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Not this time, bringing more people would just bring unwanted attention to us. Sorry, but it's best if you two sit this one out." Leo said.

"Alright, but I get to go on the next one." Kara said with a playful wink.

"Let's do this." Leo said as the four brothers put their hands in a circle and ran off to go rescue Karai.

**"Alright, if there's nothing else for me tae do guess I'd better heid back hoom an start packing myself."** Dragan said turning to leave.

"Are you going to need any help?" Kara asked moving to stand beside her.

**"Nae, I like packing a certain way but ye can help me move once I'm done. Plus since ma parents are hoom for once I cannae stay oot as late as I use tae. Just until work calls them again." **Dragan gave her a smile before walking off deciding to take the shortcut through the sewers.

Kara shrugged before laying down on the couch and decided take a nap while waiting for them to return.

Kara stirs in her sleep feeling as though someone was shaking her when she threw her arms up to stretch while yawning and blinked awake hearing a, "Yeow!"

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked to her side seeing Donnie holding his chin. "Wha..Donnie? Oh, you're back." Letting out another yawn she swept her legs over the side of the couch and stretched her arms again. "How'd your mission go? Did you get hurt?" She asked noting him rubbing his chin.

"Not exactly. Have to remember to wake you up at a distance." He said under his breath with a chuckle before kissing the top of her head.

Kara smiled and got up to see Raph getting out the first aid kit and Mikey with a slightly bleeding arm. "Woah, what happened? Are you ok?" She moved over to him to make sure he was ok.

"Yeah, Rahzaar got lucky is all. It's just a scratch so nothing to worry about." Mikey said reassuringly making Kara smile more and gently pet his head. "So, I'm guessing the mission was a...success.."

Kara looked up to see Karai and Leo enter while talking to one another.

Kara stood in the middle of the room and in Karai's path. Karai stopped in front of her and everyone grew silent as the tension in the air became thick.

Both of them stared at each other in silence and just when Karai opened her mouth to speak, Kara held out her hand and smiled. "You showed your worth when facing Tigerclaw. You have my respect, friend."

Everyone blinked in surprise but smiled when Karai gave a small smile to her and gripped her hand making Kara grin. "Welcome to Team Awesome. We're not recruiting anymore members but we'll be able to open a spot for ya." She said with a chuckle.

"It's actually..not bad." Karai looked around before turning to Leo.

"Awesome, right? This calls for a family hug. Bring it in-ow.." Mikey cringed in pain, holding his arms.

"Michelangelo! What happened?" Master Splinter walked in seeing his son was injured.

"It's just a scratch, Sensei. You should see the other guy." Mikey said with a cocky grin.

"What have you boys done? I thought I told you.." Master Splinter walked closer to them while Kara, Mikey, and Leo moved aside to reveal Karai to him.

"Miwa?" Master Splinter spoke soft in surprise.

Karai looked away, holding her arm as she slowly and nervously walked towards him before putting her arms around him. "Father.." She closed her eyes laying her head against his stomach.

Kara smiled softly knowing this was a lot for Master Splinter to take in but nodded her head once he held her back. She moved over to Donnie's side and smiled up at him, linking her arm around his and laying her head against his shoulder.

"See Sensei? I told you my plan would work." Leo said with a smile.

"Perhaps some things are worth the risk." Master Splinter let Karai go and looked down at her with fatherly love making Kara smile brightly. "Oh, this is too exciting..welcome back to the family, Karai!" Kara shouted before going over to her and giving her a hug.

Karai blinked in surprise but smiled and soon everyone else joined in on the hug making her laugh.

"Wait a minute...I just realized something.." Mikey said a loud in thought pushing everyone out of the way and moved Kara beside Karai.

"...You two have the same name! Only need to get rid of the "I" in Karai's name then BAM, we have two Kara's." Mikey pointed out making both of them look at each other.

"Huh, what do you know...never thought of that." Kara said looking from Mikey to Karai. "It'll be nice to have an actual look-a-like twin." She grinned at Karai making her smile.

"We have a lot of catching up to do but for now, it's late and we all should be heading to bed." Master Splinter spoke looking at everyone as they groaned disapprovingly.

"He's right. I should head home before it gets even later." Kara waved bye as she headed towards the exit but blinked when she felt a hand on her arm and looked back to see Donnie.

"It's already too late and dangerous now that Shredder is out there hunting for us and Karai. If he finds you I don't know what I would do if he caught you..please stay over for tonight." Donnie gave her his sad, worried look which made her cringe at how adorable he looked and sighed but smiled, giving him a nod.

"Alright, I'll stay. Probably for the best, I suppose." She stretched her arms before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll sleep in the living room tonight with Karai though, if that's ok with you?" She glanced over at Karai not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable or anything.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Karai rubbed her arm shyly not knowing what to do in her new home.

"Follow me, I should have some extra night clothes hidden here somewhere.." She muttered to herself while walking away. Everyone else was doing their own thing to get ready for bed, Leo getting extra pillows and blankets for both of them.

When both of them came out they both had changed into night clothes, Karai wearing panda pajamas, white tank top with a panda face and black pants with white paw prints, and Kara wore her plain, long sleeved, baggy shirt and shorts.

Leo's eyes widened at Karai, his face turning a pink tint which didn't go unnoticed by Kara making her grin but it soon disappeared remembering Dragan had a crush on him. She looked away wondering what exactly his feelings were for her.

"Well..um...g-goodnight." Leo said before leaving to his room. He glanced over at them with his hand on his door. "If you need anything d-don't be afraid to ask."

"We got it, ok? Goodnight Leo." Kara rolled her eyes and smiled at Leo as he began to close his door.

"Ok, just remember-"

"Goodnight, Leo!" Kara said more sternly making him shut his door all the way. She shook her head and let out a soft sigh making Karai chuckle.

"Is he always like that?"

Kara shrugged as she sat down on one side of the couch, laying the blanket over her lap. "Being a dork? Yeah, most of the time. Wait til you see him watching his favorite show. He goes full nerd on ya." Kara said with a smile before hugging her knees and laying her head against them. "I know this must be hard on you..starting a new life and all..how are you feeling?"

Karai looked her way nervously never having to be able to share her feelings before, which Kara could clearly tell. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's just that..I've never told anyone how I felt..not even my fa...Shredder. I was always taught to keep it in. To stay focused. Be strong.." Karai lowered her head, burying it in her knees.

Karai looked up feeling something on her shoulder and saw Kara with her hand on it and a smile on her face. "We're here for you, Karai. That's what families are for, to help one another. Give it time and soon you'll come around."

Karai gave her a smile as she went back to the other side of the couch and laid down. "Now, we better get some sleep. I'm pretty sure we have a big day ahead of us. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Karai said softly before following her lead, closing her eyes to sleep.

Next morning everyone was up and called for training in the dojo.

With new eyes watching them, the guys were getting into their training to show what they were made of, well, almost all of them.

Kara sat beside Karai as they guys sparred, Donnie and Raph in one side and Mikey and Leo in another.

Kara grinned as it was obvious Leo was taking it more seriously than usual while Mikey, well, Mikey was just being himself and having a good time.

"Come on, Mikey, focus." Leo said before charging and attacking with one sword but Mikey kept evading having Leo bring out his other one but he still couldn't hit Mikey, who gave a slap to Leo's face.

Leo kicked Mikey away making Mikey hold his arm in pain. "Ow, dude!"

"Sorry, I didn't-"

A water balloon was thrown at Leo's face making Kara fall to the floor, pounding on it to try and keep herself from laughing so hard at his expression.

"Aw yea, son! Never underestimate the water balloon arm!" Mikey danced around Leo humming a song while pointing at him.

Leo glanced back at Karai who let out a giggle while Master Splinter smacked his face before Leo glared at Mikey and tackled him, both of them rolling around the dojo bringing Donnie into it.

Raph stared at them before shrugging his shoulders, while dropping his weapons, and dove right into the chaos. All the while Kara was down in tears, laughing at them all.

"Is this how training always goes?" Karai asked a loud.

"Yame! My sons, and daughters." Master Splinter glanced over at Kara and Miwa with a small smile, Kara now at full attention. "That is all for today."

Kara and them bowed their heads before she stood up and followed after the guys, putting her arm over Leo's shoulder. "Wow, you really showed Karai, huh? Acting all tough and serious." She said in a baby voice while poking his cheek making him glare at her and run after her, Kara laughed and ran away from him.

He eventually gave up making Kara smile triumphantly before she looked away in thought and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "We should talk..come with me."

Leo took her to the only place he knew there would be privacy, his room.

Closing the door and turning the light on he looked at her. "What is it?"

Leaning against the doorway she thought of her words carefully before looking up at him. "What're your feelings towards Karai?"

He blinked in surprise at the question and rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. "I uh..don't really know how to answer that..I mean..I like her and all but.." He didn't know how to finish his sentence. Yeah, he had a crush on her when they first met but now that they were siblings he didn't know what he felt.

"I'm just saying..if this goes beyond crush to you have feelings for her..well.." She rubbed the back of her neck trying to think of a way to explain Dragan's feelings without mentioning her name. "There's someone who has a crush on you and..it'll be best if you think over your feelings before that person shares theirs and they get heartbroken."

"Wait, someone has a crush..o-on me?" He blinked in surprise the shade of pink growing darker. "Who?"

"I can't tell you their name, dork, but I can tell you..you've given them a good impression." Kara smiled before leaving him be.

She walked past the dojo and was able to hear Master Splinter and Karai speaking.

"After all of this time haven't you wanted revenge?"

"After all this time I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain." Master Splinter spoke calmly to Miwa.

"But I've seen you fight, father. You can take him out."

"We are safe here and we are finally together, my daughter. That is all that matters. Not revenge."

Kara looked down in thought knowing revenge was on Karai's mind she knew she would want to act on it but didn't know when.

Waving bye to everyone as they retired to bed she walked out and to her scooter but leaned against the wall where it was and waited patiently in case she happened to act tonight.

Thinking she wouldn't tonight, Kara went to climb on her scooter but stopped when she heard Leo speaking.

"Going after Shredder alone is a bad idea." Kara peeked over the side of the wall and watched Leo jump down and land in front of her.

"Don't try to stop me, Leo."

"I want to go with you."

"What?" Karai looked surprised.

"You're right, Shredder will never stop hunting us. The only way for us to be safe is to take him down."

"So much of my life has been about revenge. I can't ask you risk your life too."

"Let me help."

When Karai looked down Kara thought she was going to give in and let him join her but blinked as she moved close to him, placing her hand on his plastron, and was face to face with him.

Kara sighed in annoyance knowing what she was doing and knew Leo was falling for it.

"Sorry, Leo." Karai punched his plastron before slamming an egg against her calf as powder exploded from it and threw it upwards at Leo's face causing him to cough and pass out.

When Karai ran past her Kara let her know she was there.

"Nice trick, Karai. Though I doubt it'll work a second time." Kara hopped down beside her and crossed her arms.

"Let me guess, you want to help too?"

"Wow, you've only been on this team for half a day and you can already read my mind." She said in a light sarcastic tone before looking away. "I do, and I agree with Leo, but it's more personal for me."

When Karai didn't say anything but gave her a confused look, Kara looked down before lifting her shirt up, revealing her scarred stomach.

"Here's a reminder since you forgot. Shredder almost took my life away. Deep down I have always wanted to get back at him for it but I knew there were other things that were more important. Either way I'm coming with you so you're pretty much stuck with me." Kara crossed her arms with a grin on her face.

Karai stared down at her wound recalling when she told her about it but didn't want to believe her at the time. She looked up at her in sorrow before rolling her eyes and sighing in defeat. "Fine, you can come, just don't get in my way."

"Alright, I can do that, but I have a faster way of getting there." Kara showed Karai her scooter before both of them climbed on and drove off. "This ends tonight..." Karai said in determination under her breath as they sped off through the tunnels.

Hiding her scooter a ways from Shredder's lair, both of them climbed the top of the building next to it. "Now, I may not be a ninja but I'm pretty good at the parkour stuff so you won't need to worry about me slowing you down."

"By the way, what you did to Leo..hilarious." She whispered with a laugh as she and Karai jumped to the roof of Shredder's lair.

Seeing the footbots guarding the roof Kara snuck around the side and took out one while Karai took the other two down from above.

Kara let Karai go down first, seeing Shredder sitting at his throne and waited for her to take him out but noticed Karai didn't move.

"Karai." Shredder's voice came from the shadows and Kara narrowed her eyes as he revealed himself.

"Shredder.." Karai blinked in surprise when the armor sitting down moved and grabbed her from behind.

"You arrived sooner than I expected."

Karai loosened the armor's grip on her and slipped her arms out of its grasp before stabbing her sword into it's stomach causing it to malfunction.

"The time has come for me to say goodbye Shredder."

Karai did a cartwheel before bringing out another egg and threw it at Shredder before going to attack.

While they were fighting Kara began to lower herself inside and landed on her feet but stumbled to her knees. Shaking it off she slipped on her gloves and waited for the right moment to intervene watching as Shredder was mainly blocking and evading her attacks.

"Foolish, child, I have taught you everything you know! You hold no surprises for me" Shredder said as he caught Karai's sword.

Thinking this was a good time Kara ran at him and jumped up, planting her feet lightly on his back before pushing herself upwards and over him, sending a kick across his face, twisting herself to land on her feet and her hand. "But I do." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I thought I said not to get in my way!" Karai shouted at her making Kara smile childishly at her.

"Just cause you said it doesn't mean I have to listen. Besides, friends help one another." Kara said, holding out her arm, her hand balled up in a fist.

Karai gave her a small smile, touching her arm with Kara's, Kara taking a step back to let her continue.

Karai managed to get a hit on Shredder but something seemed to snap in Shredder as he yelled out in anger and slapped her away causing her to fall on her back.

Slamming his weapon near her face he shouted in anger. "This has gone far enough!"

Kara ran at him and raised her fist to attack but he grabbed her fist with his other hand and threw her into the middle of the room. She moved to her feet, the lights in the room beginning to turn on one by one revealing the room was filled with footbots and Shredder's henchmen.

"Still no sign of the turtles." She heard Tigerclaw say.

"They can't be far behind." Shredder threw Karai to Tigerclaw. "Take her to Stockman. It is time to begin the experiment."

"What about her, Master Shredder?" Tigerclaw looked over at Kara as she stared at the enemies around her, mentally counting how many footbots were in the room.

"Teach the girl a lesson." Shredder stared down at her. Kara felt his eyes on her and she turned her head staring right back into his eyes, glaring darkly at him. "Make sure there's barely any life in those eyes when you are through." He said in disgust before walking away but stopped a moment. "Let Karai watch. She needs to be reminded where her loyalties lie."

He left the room leaving them all behind as Kara placed her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "I have to fight you all, huh? Guess I have no choice.." She tore the bottom part of her shirt off all the way around showing off part of her stomach as she began to tie the large strip around her eyes.

"You know there's a saying to never underestimate your opponent? Well, you all are in for a huge surprise." Kara said with a smirk on her face she she got into her fighting stance.

"That look.." She heard Fishface say but wasn't able to finish his train of thought as Tigerclaw roared for them all to attack.

As they all got closer her smirk widened as she clenched her fist and moved to attack.

-With Shredder-

"Stockman, is the mutagen ready?"

"Prepared to your spezzification. This zzzerpent DNA is ready."

"No, you wouldn't!?" Karai's eyes widened with fear, Tigerclaw taping her mouth shut.

"Make sure she is secure." Shredder ordered Tigerclaw as he locked her in the cage, a footbot hoisting her up.

"You're more ruthless than I thought. Mutating your own cub."

"I have no intention of mutating her. She is bait. When the turtles attempt to rescue her I will drop them into the mutagen. This will mutate them into mindless serpents. I want Splinter to witness his own pupils become one of the rat's deadliest predators then when his spirit is broken I will shatter his body."

Tigerclaw's ears twitched hearing the softest of noises and glanced behind him at a shadowed body. "And what of her? I know you saw her fighting back at the lair."

Shredder glanced over at the girl before up at Karai. "There maybe hope for her after all."

Tigerclaw turned away and sniffed the air. "I smell the rat." Tigerclaw brought out his weapon and shot it up at the roof as the light illuminated the area around it, revealing Splinter before he jumped to the ground, landing on his feet and hand, the turtles following his lead.

"Welcome, my old friend."

"Let my daughter go."

"You are welcome to rescue her if you can." Shredder said as footbots began climbing out of different hiding spots.

"It is not Karai you all should be worried about." Shredder continued before nodding to Tigerclaw who walked away and picked something up. When he came back he lifted up the mangled body of Kara by her head.

Bruises, cuts, and claw marks covered her body. Her clothes were torn, even her gloves were damaged to the point that they were no longer useable. In her hands were pieces of her taser and pepperspray. He ripped what was left of the strip from her eyes as he stared at the shocked faces of the turtles and the rat.

"She fought bravely, I give her that, but it was futile in the end." Tigerclaw stared at the girl hearing the short gasps of breath as he recalled her standing up despite her injuries.

_Kara panted heavily, her body worn from all the fighting as she stepped over the fallen footbots she had taken down, clenching her taser in one hand and her pepperspray in the other, staring at the remainder of her opponents._

_Hearing the struggle and cries of Karai she turned her head towards her and gave her a smile. "Stay strong." She mouthed to Karai. "Our friends will save us." She managed to mouth out before Rahzaar attacked, letting out a scream as he slashed at her arm before she retaliated with her taser._

He tossed her towards them as Donnie rushed to her side and moved her away checking to see if there was a pulse. "She's barely breathing.." Donnie looked up worriedly at the others. Feeling movement he looked down to see Kara barely opening her eyes. "D-Donnie.." She said barely above a whisper.

He leaned down smiling wide to see her awake, tears forming in his eyes. "Yes, what is it Kara?"

"S-Sa..ve..K-Karai.." She slowly closed her eyes and passed out but was still alive. He made sure to move her out of harms way and glared angrily at Shredder and Tigerclaw, bringing out his weapon.

Splinter leaped towards Shredder, the guys following behind as they all begin to attack.

"Yes! Fight me, Rat!" Shredder shouted crossing his weapons together, charging at him.

The guys were handling their own well.

Donnie attacked a footbot, distracting it with his staff before slicing it in two and glared towards Tigerclaw, taking a step towards him but blinked in surprise when he was suddenly trapped in a triangular box, Raph and Mikey meeting the same fate.

The footbots began restraining Splinter with rope, forcing him to his knees as the sling rope around his wrists and neck.

Leo struggled with two to three footbots as they force him back into one of the traps but was quicker, using his sword to keep the trap from securing and freed himself before slicing at a chain and lifted himself up to Karai.

"Hang on Karai!" Leo shouted as he landed on top of the cage and untaped her mouth.

Karai smiled up at him, thanking him. He smiled down at her but blinked hearing Master Splinter shouting his name and looked over to see Shredder flying at him.

He ducked down as Shredder's blades sliced the chain off, the force throwing Leo and Shredder to the sides and Karai down into the mutagen tank.

"Miwa!"

"Karai! Noo!"

Everyone watched in horror as Karai's body began to mutate, the cage being thrown out of the tank, and soon, a serpent mutant climbed out of the tank and fell over the side. Splinter managed to free his arm and sliced one of the footbots before throwing his sword at another, catching Miwa's mutated form in his arms.

"Miwa...my child." He stared down in sadness at her.

She woke up and smacked him away before slithering down to the ground and attacking everything in sight.

Leo took this opportunity to free Donnie, both of them going to free their other brothers.

Suddenly the place caught on fire and everything was exploding.

Donnie ran over to Kara and picked her up in his arms. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Not without Karai." Leo said staring up at her.

"What about Kara?! She's severely injured!" Donnie said angrily.

"Karai! You must listen to me. We must go!" Master Splinter shouted up at her.

Karai hissed and wrapped herself around him, ready to strike.

"Daughter..please." He looked up at her with pleading eyes making her stop and stare at him.

"Father...?"

He gave her a hopeful smile but she let him go and slithered off, spraying acid at Raph's face making him scream and fall over, fleeing into the city, Leo following after her.

Mikey held onto Kara while Donnie quickly helped Raph to clear the venom from his eyes.

"Argh, stop, I can see fine now." Raph said in annoyance.

Everyone piled into the Shellraiser, Raph driving while everyone sat in the back, Donnie holding Kara close to him on the floor.

"This is all my fault. Should of stopped her when I had the chance. I'm sorry, Sensei. Sensei?"

Master Splinter said nothing, just sat in Raph's chair staring down at the floor.

"You can make a retro-mutagen for Karai, right?" Mikey asked Donnie.

"I dunno, Mikey. I hope so.." He gently stroked Kara's cheek.

When they finally returned to the Lair Donnie had Raph and Mikey bring Kara into the lab while he prepared to heal her injuries.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Mikey, wash your hands and press down on her open wounds. We'll need to stop the bleeding." Donnie ordered.

"Will she be ok?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"The wounds aren't as deep as last time but she's been out for some time now so the wound hasn't been able to properly close but don't worry, she'll be fine. Just listen to what I tell you, ok?" Donnie spoke with the calmest voice he could muster and gave Mikey a smile.

Mikey nodded as they began to work on her, Raph helping in whatever way he could.

Leo and Master Splinter were left alone to let them deal with what happened to Karai.

It wasn't til later in the evening when they decided to check up on Kara.

"How is she doing?" Master Splinter asked quietly, looking down at her.

"None of her vital organs are injured so she'll be fine. She's lost a lot of blood so we'll have to feed her liquified foods for the time being.." Donnie spoke softly staring down at Kara's sleeping form. Her breathing had returned to normal as well as her heartbeat.

Master Splinter placed his hand on top of Kara's head and sighed softly. "Get well..Kara." He said before leaving them be.

Leo gave Donnie a small pat on his shoulder before leaving as well.

Donnie stared down at Kara and took her hand into his and gave it a gentle kiss, watching her sleep, falling asleep himself by her side.

* * *

**Sooo? How'd I do? Betcha you weren't expecting that, were ya?! Hehe. To all the Dragan fans don't worry, there will be more of her in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please rate/comment. All feedback is appreciated! :D**


	49. A Chinatown Ghost Story

***breathes in deeply before letting out a slow sigh* You know, I could have so many excuses why I hadn't posted a chapter in so long but the real reason why is because I lost motivation for awhile. Life had been beating me up and pushing me back down that I lost motivation on a lot of things. It wasn't til recently I got back in contact with an old friend and speaking to that friend and knowing they were ok sort of light that motivation back inside me...then writer's block hit me -_- (of course this being a FILLER episode THAT didn't help at all either) But slowly and surely I got back into my rhythm and now I can finally say...ON WITH THE STORY!..After this announcement xD **

**I've lost contact with another friend on here, someone I grew close to. If anyone knows randomfandomsgirl either personally or through the internet can you let her know I miss her and hope she's ok? If anyone can do that..I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, NOW onto the story! *smiles***

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Donnie's room where Kara, who was practically wrapped like a mummy, was staying to recover. It being a week since their encounter with Shredder and Karai and Donnie was explaining what happened after her fight with Shredder's minions now that she wasn't filled with so many pain killers and antibiotics.

"So that's what happened..?" Kara looked up at them for confirmation, turning to Leo who gave a simple nod and closed his eyes in sadness. She turned her head away while clenching her fists. "Gah, I should of stopped her instead of going with her! Why does Shredder have to ruin everything!?" She slammed her fist into the wall in frustration, squeezing her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Kara." She looked up at Leo and sighed softly before lowering her gaze.

"No one would have known what was going to happen. It's a waste of time and energy to worry about what already happened. Just focus on recovering first, ok? We're gonna go search for her." He gave her a smile and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning to leave, Dragan right behind him but stopped to give Kara one last look then left.

Everyone followed suit leaving Kara and Donnie alone.

She sighed softly before leaning back to try and get comfortable while rubbing her now throbbing hand. "You should go help them look for Karai. I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soo-"

Donnie interrupted her sentence with a kiss.

Kara closed her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.

Feeling him move away she opened her eyes to see him holding onto her hand with his head lowered. She opened her mouth to say something but he spoke before she could.

"You..you're going to drive me crazy one day.." He said with a weak voice before he looked up at her and let out an awkward, forced laugh to try and lighten the mood.

Kara watched as he gave the best smile he could muster before it cracked and he lowered his head again, clenching her hand in his.

Her brows lifted in sadness knowing it must be hard to see her in this state and reached her arms around him, pulling him close to her chest. "I'm sorry, Donnie.."

"What do I have to do to keep you safe? You've been close to dying so many times because of me.." He squeezed his eyes shut seeing her body bloodied and bruised from every fight she's been in that almost cost her her life.

"Now, that's not true." She moved her hands to his cheeks and lifted his face to look at her.

"Every decision that I've made has been my own."

"But I still can't help but feel.." Donnie averted his gaze

"It's not your fault." She choked out causing her voice to crack, feeling tears welling in her eyes.

He stared up at her, speechless, watching as a single tear fell from her face.

"It's...m..my.." It never occurred to her til now that what he said was true, she HAD been close to dying. Standing right outside death's door more times than anyone she would like to remember.

Her eyes were wide and unfocused as each time she had almost died played through her mind.

All the friends she had made.

Her family.

Donnie...

Everything she had worked so hard to keep in her life could of been gone in an instant. Because of her recklessness. Because..she would never stop fighting.

She lowered her head unable to finish her sentence as she began to cry, her hands sliding from his face and to her lap, clenching the blanket tightly in her hand. "I'm sorry! It's my fault I put you through this. All I do is think of myself. I never think of anyone else's feelings but my own! I..I'm so sorry.." She broke down moving her hands to her face, crying into them not noticing that Donnie had moved from beside the bed to pulling the covers away now sitting on the bed.

A soft gasp escaped her lips when she felt him wrap his arms around her and lift her up from her spot to his lap and held her close. He said nothing at the moment but let her cry gently stroking her head as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Once she had finished crying they sat there in silence til Kara sat up from her position and looked up at him.

He smiled softly down at her and grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and began to wipe away the tears and snot from her face making her blush softly in embarrassment but let him do it anyways.

When he was done she took his hands in hers and looked up at him with a soft look.

"I love you." She said in an even softer voice making Donnies cheek blush and his heart skip a beat.

Taking in a deep breath to not ruin the moment he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips before pressing their foreheads together, a large smile on his face.

"I love you too."

Hearing those words from his mouth gave her a sense of relief and joy a large smile matching his own reached her face as she put her arms around him.

After one more kiss he laid her back down in bed and moved the covers over her before grabbing some pain medication and a glass of water that was set by the bed.

"Here, take this, it'll help you sleep." He held out two blue, circular pills for her to take but shook her head.

"I want to speak with Dragan before I go to sleep. Can you bring her in?" Kara leaned back to get comfortable watching as he nodded and left to fetch her.

When they both came in Kara motioned for Donnie to wait outside to talk to her privately, giving him a reassuring smile before he closed the door behind him.

Both of them were quiet for a moment.

Kara could see the tension Dragan was carrying from her clenched fists, lip biting, and how the shadow's from her bangs covered her eyes. She reached her hand forward to reassure Dragan everything was alright when she jumped in surprise at her voice.

**"A knight is suppose tae protect their loved ones..Thay're suppose tae protect those that cannae protect themselves." **Dragan's voice trembled as she tried to remain calm but with every word she spoke she became more enraged.

**"How can I dae that when ye run off in search o' danger without me by your side?!"**

Kara's eyes widen staring into the angered eyes of her friend, feeling as though they were piercing into her soul. Kara pressed her lips together, gulping down nothing nervously when suddenly, Dragan grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her right to her face.

**"Dae ye not care what we think? What we SAW?! What we had tae go through when we found ya in the shape ye were in?!" **She practically screamed in Kara's face with how angry she was.

Dragan glared down at her recalling the memories that happened, what felt like, moments ago.

_Dragan rushed to the lair after her parents finally went to sleep and let out a breath of air from the running. _

_Making it to the lair she saw that no one was home and tilted her head in confusion. _

_**"Leo? Kara?...Guys?" **__Turning in every direction she scratched the top of her head wondering if they were out training or something and decided to pull out her phone and call Kara to see where she was at til she heard the sound of the Shellraiser stopping in front of the lair and smiled, running to the top to see them but as soon as she made it to the top her smile instantly disappeared making way for a look of distraught replaced her glee._

_Donnie and the others rushed past her, Kara dangling with barely any life in her from Donnie's arms as he barks orders to Mikey and Raph to set up his lab and make way for her. _

_Clearly in confusion she turns to Master Splinter and Leo, who are somehow calm in the situation, but Master Splinter ignores her and walks to his room to be alone._

_She turns to Leo, hoping to get some answers out of him, stopping him in his tracks and forces him to look at her and explain what is going on. _

_After telling her everything he walks away, leaving her to stand alone eyes wide in disbelief, the last thing she heard him say was, "It should of been me."_

***"You're not alone anymair, Kara." **She whispered, lowering her fist from her shirt then dropping it to her side, now staring at her feet. **"Why...why won't ye let us fight wi ye?"** She lifted her gaze to Kara, tears running down her face. She placed her arm over her eyes and cried softly. **"Ye daen't have tae carry the burden alone. We.." **A quiet hiccup interrupts her sentence but she sniffs and continues on. **"We're in this together. We're suppose tae be friends, right? Your friends are ma friends. Your enemies are ma enemies. We can beat them together if ye just let me fight wi ya!" ***

Kara was speechless the entire time. She hadn't notice the new sets of tears that were racing down her face til she felt the drop of water hit her hand. She lowered her head in shame knowing the words Dragan spoke were true. She didn't want to lose Dragan. She was the only she felt a true bond with knowing they both had a similiar past. Despite only knowing each other a few months she felt closer to her than April or the others. She was just trying to protect her by.._"Pushing you away.."_

Kara bit down on her lip angry at herself for not only making everyone worry but for making her friend cry. She clenched the blanket in her lap and threw it aside as she forced herself to her feet, biting down harder from the pain, now able to taste blood but ignored both the pain and blood as she moved to her friend and put her arm around her making Dragan blink in surprise able to see her standing on her feet. She didn't say anything as Kara held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Dragan..you're right...you're absolutely right." She spoke in pain, her voice getting softer with each other feeling defeated once more. "I was trying to protect you. I almost lost my life twice because of my enemies and I didn't want that happening to you. You and I have so much in common. You're the only one I feel I can really talk to and you'd understand what I'm going through..and why I do the things I do. You guys are the only friends I have EVER had..losing any of you would feel like losing a part of myself and I don't want to see that happen..I'm so sorry."

Dragan glanced at Kara hearing the plea in her voice as she lowered her head onto Dragan's shoulder making Kara look even more helpless now than her current state which made Dragan blush in embarrassment before breathing in a deeply and letting out a heavy sigh to calm herself down and removed her from her shoulder so they could face each other. **"Now, now, daen't gie me that..jeez, you're like a puppy."** She said with a soft laugh and a light sniff."**Just promise me ye will tell me these things, ok? Daen't go off fighting the enemy on your awn."**

Kara gave her a smile and nod. "I promise."

Dragan smiled in return before doing something that surprised Kara, she knelt to one knee, one hand clenched to the floor and the other laying over her other knee**. "As a knight o' the code I, Dragan Macintosh, dae swear an oath an fight along your side or where I am needed keeping the innocent from harm."**

Kara's face was completely red as her friend knelt in front of her and made an oath to her. "Ahhh Dra that's not nece-" She blinked when she noted the serious look on her face and calmed herself down and gave her a smile. "Dre..thank you."

Dragan stood up and placed her hand on her shoulder with a smile on her face. **"Just remember Kara.." **Kara looked at her thinking she was going to say something inspirational to lighten her spirits. **"If ye EVER dae something as STUPID as fight a bunch o' enemies on your own I will make ye remember THIS pain!" **Dragan slammed her fist onto the top of Kara's head hitting her with a powered up bonk causing Kara to fall on the floor and twitch. **"Are we clear?"** Dragan gave her a sweet smile while tilting her head innocently down at her.

"Ughh...crystal." Kara groaned before she was helped up and onto the bed.

**"Now, geit some rest."** She placed a hand on Kara's shoulder before turning to leave though as she walked out Donnie was standing by the door waiting for them to finish their talk.

**"She's ready for ye now."**

Donnie smiled at Dragan and walked back inside his room but before she could take two steps away from the doorway she heard Donnie yell about an oversized bump on the top of Kara's head making Dragan freeze then sprint away from the scene.

It's been two night's and there was still no sign of Karai anywhere.

Donnie, April, and Casey were out searching one area while Mikey and Raph were another.

Leo stayed in the lair to meditate and clear his mind, advice given to him by Master Splinter, knowing he wouldn't think straight in battle but no matter what he did he just couldn't concentrate. Dragan watched him get frustrated with every second passing by and knew it wasn't helping. He needed to do something else.

A thought popped into her head giving her a smile as she quietly climbed up to her feet and walked away from him to her sword which was on the other side of the room.

Able to hear her footsteps, and already feeling irritated from not being able to clear his mind Leo brows furrowed in annoyance, he began to speak.

"Dragan, I can't concentrate on my meditation if you keep making so much noise."

It wasn't til the sound of an unsheathing sword forced him to open his eyes and see Dragan charging at him with her sword out and raised above her head ready to strike him down.

If it wasn't for his ninja training he would of been unprepared and frightened, but that wasn't the case, he narrowed his eyes and pulled out a sword from his sheath and managed to block her attack in time which made Dragan smile.

**"Not bad, Leo. A few seconds late an ye wad o' been skewered." **Dragan takes a step back to give him some space as he stands to his feet.

"What are you doing, Dragan?" Despite his annoyed tone he had a small grin on his face.

**"What better wye tae relieve stress than wi a training session, daen't ye agree?" **She swung her sword professionally while getting into her stance once more giving him a confident grin.

"Heh, alright, you asked for it." Leo followed suit, getting into his own stance as they stared each other in the eye both of them getting serious til they heard their own sound to begin, both of them flying at each other.

Leo was the first to attack raising his sword diagnolly to attack the shoulder area but Dragan blocked it with ease and pushed him back, countering with her own attack, going for another over head attack.

Quickly stepping back to dodge it her sword landed on the ground just below his feet but she quickly lifted it off the ground and swung upwards in another attack. This surprised Leo as he rolled to the side. "You don't have to turn your sword over?" He asked in bewilderment as he continued to dodge her attacks.

**"What, didnae ye know? Most swords used in the medival period were dual edged for combat."** Using his distraction she managed to to unbalance him and force him on his butt, having her sword to his neck. **"Feel better yet?"** She asked with a smile.

Leo glanced up at her as she lowered her weapon and held her hand out to help him up and smiled back at her. "For the time being. Thanks, Dra." He said as he was pulled to his feet.

Dragan looked down at their hands for a moment before stepping closer, making sure not to step on his toes, and squeezed her eyes shut planting a kiss on his cheek close to his lips before walking away while sheathing her sword her cheeks burning red yet with a smile on her face as she leaves a frozen Leo in place with his hand still out and his eyes wide.

It wasn't til he received a text from Raph asking him where he's at and that they were gonna meet back up at their usual location.

It took a minute for the words to sink in and his mind to tell him to respond before he sent, "I'm on my way.".

His face felt as though it was on fire with every step he took towards the door knowing Dragan was on the other side and he didn't know how to react to what just happened til his body decided to take over and he opened the door of the dojo and saw Dragan walking out of Donnie's room from checking up on Kara.

Their eyes met from across the room and Dragan looked away shyly, her cheeks glowing with a pink tint as they walked towards each other.

Leo was feeling equally as shy as Dragan but he tried, tried, to keep his cool but was failing as he fidgeted and his eyes darted in every direction but on her til he almost bumped into her as they stood in the middle of the room. "Oh, uh..s-sorry.." He muttered shyly while rubbing the back of his head and staring down at his feet glancing up at her every couple seconds then back down at his feet.

Dragan couldn't help but giggle at this and rubbed her arm nervously turning her head to the side. **"I...I um.." **Her voice cracked in an awkward way making her clear her throat and her cheeks glow brighter in embarrassment. **"I..l-like ye, Leo. I know we've only known each other for a couple months but..y-you're really cool tae hang oot wi an you're really sweet an cute, I mean really cute." **She said softly with a light chuckle this making Leo blush darker.

**"Y-Ye can stop me anytime now..by saying something." **She said in a quiet tone beginning to grow nervous til she felt something and looked down to see Leo holding her hands. She looked up, her face getting hotter and more bright as she stared at him.

He had a soft smile on his face as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I like you too. I-I'm willing to give it, us, a try."

Dragan's mouth hung open in surprise til it lifted up in a wide smile and before she knew what was going on she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, feeling overjoyed and couldn't help but giggle that turned into snort then a laugh.

Hearing herself snort once more she quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide in embarrassment and blinked when Leo laughed and removed her hands from her mouth. "You don't have to hide it anymore. I think it's cute. Now come on, we better go meet up with the others." He said just before taking her hand and leading her out the lair and to the surface.

Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Dragan met each other halfway before reaching the destination where Donnie, April, and Casey Jones were waiting for them.

"You guys have any luck?" Leo asks them as Dragan climbs off his back and stretches her legs.

"No sign of Karai but we just had a crazy run in with the purple dragon gang." Donnie said with his hands to his hips and a smile on his face.

"Aw man, you beat them without me? What kind of friends are you?" Raph was sitting against a skylight while twirling his sai giving them a mean look.

**"I'm sure you'll hae a go at them next time."** Dragan said to hopefully lighten Raph's mood.

"We almost had them til these goofballs let them get away." April crossed her arms annoyed at the situation.

**"See? What did I say?" **Dragan said with a light giggle making Raph grin.

"Heh, who knew you could tell the future." Raph said while hopping to his feet and cracking his knuckles. "Can you tell me if I'm going to break any of their limbs?"

**"That's going a little extreme, daen't ya think?"** She never was a person who enjoyed violence only using her skills for self defense or defense for a weaker person.

Seeing the disappointed look on Raph's face she hunched her shoulders a little in embarrassment but luckily Mikey began to speak before the akward silence could begin.

"Ah, it's no big deal, April. Those guys are like a level one boss battle. Who cares about the purple dragons anyways?" Mikey had his arms behind his head in a relax manner while grinning at April.

**"Still, it's not safe tae hae them wandering around freely wi innocent people around. We should probably look for them." ** Dragan had her arms crossed with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Dragan is right. We should split up and search the areas." Leo told the others before glancing at her and smiling causing her to get all giddy inside but kept her serious face.

"Seriously? It's just the purple dragons. I'm pretty sure a five year old could beat them up." Raph said in an annoyed tone tossing his sai into the air in a casual manner and catching it in his hand before twirling it some more.

"Haha! That would be hilarious to watch!" Mikey said while slapping his knee and laughing at Raph's comment but he stopped when Dragan was glaring at him with her arms crossed at her chest.

**"There's two things I take seriously: My code an the safety o' civilians. Are ye really mocking one o' thae two things?" **Dragan asked in a calm, angry tone as if she was ready to tackle Mikey down and teach him a lesson.

Leo sighed and got inbetween them placing a hand of Dragan's shoulder. "Look, we'll split up and search for an hour, ok? If we don't find them then we'll try tomorrow night. We good?"

Everyone reluctantly agreed and they all split up once more to cover more ground.

Dragan with Leo, Mikey and Raph in the next time, and Donnie, Casey Jones, and April in the other.

Dragan was focused on the task at hand: finding the purple dragons but it was becoming clear it was a more difficult task done than said.

She glanced down at Leo, who was carrying her and blushed softly. Turning her head away before he could get a chance to look at her even though his eyes were focused on his surroundings she cleared her throat softly.

**"So um..do ye think we'll be able tae find them the nite?"**

"Who knows. The purple dragons may be weak but they're sneaky and tend to slip away before we notice they're gone." He jumped between two buildings, landing safely on the other side and stopped before observing the area and sighed softly. "I'm pretty sure the others have given up so let's head back to the lair."

Dragan pouted but knew she didn't really have much say since he was her ride via rooftop but also knew he was right. No one wanted to take the purple dragons seriously which she knew was a bad idea.

Feeling tired all of a sudden from the cool, night breeze and the movement of Leo running and jumping she gently laid her head against the back of his shell and closed her eyes deciding to take a nap. Leo turned his head back to glance at her and smiled softly seeing her falling asleep and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she slept.

The guys and Dragan returned to the lair, Leo letting Dragan sleep on the couch while everyone left to do their own thing. Donnie went to check up on Kara and saw her soundly asleep in the upward position with a book in her lap and her head tilted to the side. He smiled softly and walked over to her setting the book aside, bending the corner of the page she was on to keep track of where she stopped, and as gently as he could, lowered her flat on the bed so she wouldn't wake up with any other body part sore. He gently stroked aside her bangs and placed his hand on her cheek.

Feeling the warmth of his hand in her sleep she smiled and nuzzled her cheek into whatever was keeping her warm making him smile and lean down, kissing the top of her head. Making sure the bandages were secure and everything was ok he pulled the covers up to keep her warm and left to join his brother's and Dragan.

Leo was in the dojo trying to talk to Master Splinter while Raph was reading a comic book quietly to let Dragan sleep whereas Mikey was eating his pizza as loudly as he could seeming to be ignoring the resting Dragan right next to him.

Donnie was staring at nothing letting his mind wander. Despite wanting to help Leo find Karai he needed to stay home and watch over Kara to make sure her vitals would stay normal. The worst scenarios began popping into his mind of impossible yet possible tragedies that could happen while he was gone. Letting out a sigh to calm himself down as he let his logical side tell him otherwise and that Kara was smart enough to handle herself. _"Besides, it's not like she's strong enough to stand on her own just yet. Who knows how long that'll take..but then again..she is stubborn..."_

"Guy's, we've been at this for a week straight. Maybe Karai is gone for good." Donnie said not liking to sound like the bad guy but to him Kara was his top priority.

Mikey was gulping down a can of soda as if he hadn't had anything to drink in weeks before jumping to his feet and throwing the can aside. "Ok dudes, let's use our awesome deduction skills. Where do snakes hang out? Swamps, deserts, forests, pizzaria's, ice cream parlor's, the arcade." He went to continue but stopped when Leo came into view with a sad look on his face.

Leo glanced back at him with worry. "He's been like that for days."

"Karai's mutation really messed him up." Raph said aloud. By this time Dragan had already woken up and slowly opened her eyes listening to the conversation, her hair covering her eyes so they couldn't tell she was awake.

"Sensei's not messed up he's just..healing his spirit." Leo sat down on the couch and glanced over at Dragan hearing her breathing softly and gently placed a hand on her leg and smiled some.

"I don't like to see him like this. Let's keep searching." Mikey sat down crossing his legs over feeling really bummed to see his Sensei acting the way he was.

"We could really use Casey and April's help. I think they're hanging out at the ice rink."

"I'll send April a text then." Donnie said as he got up and brought his phone out to text April while going to his room to check on Kara one more time before leaving. Raph set aside his comic and glanced over at Dragan. "Should we wake her up? I'm pretty sure she'll want to make sure she follows "her code" and "protect civilians"." He said in his best Scottish accent but failed miserably making Dragan's eye twitch.

"Come on, Raph, she's a part of this team as well. I'll wake her up."

**"No need." **Dragan said causing everyone to jump in surprise as she sat up and stretched, moving her hair back and out of her eyes.

"How long have you been up.." Leo's voice became quieter as he noticed the color of her eyes was different like Kara's but hers being a shiny green color instead.

**"Long enough tae hear Raph's worst impersonation o' me." **She said with a light laugh but blinked noticed all of them openly staring at her.

Her cheeks felt warm and she gave them a look of uncomfort while leaning away from them. **"What is it?"**

Leo pointed at her face making her feel for anything unnatural but blinked as she felt her hand go over her eye now realizing her hair wasn't covering it anymore. **"Oh, yeah, hmm..uh..surprise?" **She gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's beautiful." Leo said softly making Dragan blush before Mikey grabbed her face and pulled her to him, inspecting her eyes.

"Wow, just like Kara but your color is different. How is that? Were you exposed to radioactive chemicals or something? Or are you secretly a mutant?" He asked getting eye to eye with Dragan til a thought pops in his mind and he stands up while still holding onto her face." Or are you a long lost relative of Kara and you just reunited by fate!?" He asked with stars in his eyes.

Dragan managed to pull her face from him and started rubbing her cheeks glaring at Mikey with an annoyed look. **"No, no, and hmm..that would be interesting but no. I don't know the technical term but ma mother told me it runs through the family but it skips a generation. My grandpa has it." **She said with a proud smile.

Donnie walked out his room with a daydreaming look on his face til he noticed everyone staring at him and cleared his throat. "Anyways, April and Casey know we're on our way if you wanna hurry up."

As everyone left Donnie glanced towards Dragan and smiled. "Heterochromia. Just like Kara, nice."

**"Ah, so that's the technical term for it. Thanks, Donnie." ** She said with a giggle running beside them.

At the ice rink Casey Jones was explaining everything that happened up to the point when they arrived.

"You just LET them TAKE April?!" Donnie shouted clearly angry.

"Listen, these dudes got powers, yo." Casey explained the best he could, sorta shaken up at the experience.

"Powers?! They're just a gang of third class wannabe's!" Donnie shouted, now getting in Casey's face, pulling him close by his shirt.

"Well I'm telling you they were all throwing lightning bolts and and blasting wind!" Casey shouted, pushing Donnie back with his face in Donnie's.

"Like me after I eat broccoli, Ha." Mikey added in though it didn't help Donnie and Casey's situation til Raph pushed them away from each other.

Dragan observed the mess around them while going over the conversation with Casey in her head. **"Do ya think they hae been mutated?" **She asked aloud getting everyones attention.

"I don't think so. They looked pretty normal they just had powers and these large, weird hats." Casey said with rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe Casey's right. Either way, we gotta save April and Irma." Raph lowered his arms once they looked more relaxed and less likely to pounce one another.

"Maybe they could keep Irma in exchange for April?" Casey asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Classy, Jones." Leo said sarcastically. "Let's go!"

**"Kara's not gonna like hearing how ye practically handed her best friend over tae the purple dragons, o' all people, Casey." **Dragan said jokingly as everyone followed after Leo.

"THEY HAD POWERS!" Casey Jones shouted at the top of his lungs making everyone laugh.

Arriving at the Purple Dragon's hide out everyone stopped around a corner close by and saw Fong and the other two standing guard outside their hide out.

"I don't like the looks of this." Leo began as he watched them standing outside the entrance.

"I like the looks of those hats. They're awesome." Mikey whispered.

Dragan narrowed her eyes as she watched them. Only having a few encounters with them herself she was able to tell something was definitely off about them. The way they stood, the air around them..something wasn't right.

"They're only loser purple dragons how tough could they be?" Raph rolled his eyes at how serious Leo was taking them.

**"But can't ye tell something is...off about them? I think we should think up a strate-"**

Hearing the horn of Casey's bike Dragan and the others looked over to see Casey Jones riding towards the purple dragons as he pulls out his hockey stick while shouting, "Goongala!" but he was forced back by a gust of wind one of the purple dragons created with his hands, knocking Casey to the ground.

**"Oh, look, thay hae powers."** Dragan said as if she just found the news out right there.

"Reaaallllly?!" Casey Jones lifted his head up shouting sarcastically as he head dropped back with a thud and groaned.

"Ok, they're a little tougher than I thought." Raph said after watching Casey.

**"Speaking o' them.."** Dragan trailed off as the purple dragons levitated above them and Fong shot out lightning from his palms at them causing them to scatter and attack from all sides.

Donnie was the first one to attack the one with the mustache combo but was pushed back by his wind powers so Dragan intervened and as she swung her sword she turned it so she wouldn't cut him in half since he was technically unarmed and used her pushed him away from Donnie just as the leader was thrown into him causing them both to land on the third member, all of them piled on one another.

**"So they're still not that tough." **Dragan said with a grin on her face.

"Now let's get April and her friend." Leo smiled but before they could move something flashed behind them causing them to turn around and see_..__**"A ghost? What doesn't New York hae?"**_ Dragan sighed but got into her fighting stance as it lowered to the ground.

"Ah, behold, turteous warriors. It is said that the great turtle helped the God, Pan-Gu, create the world, Ha!" Dragan gasped as lightning shot out it's fingers at Leo, Raph, and Mikey and suddenly they were floating in the air, gaining the powers the Purple Dragons had. "Fitting they should help me rule it!"

**"No! Leo! Mikey! Raph!" **Spun around as they surrounded her. **"Leo, guys! Snap out o' it! Ya can fight him!"**

"Now now, child, your words are meaningless to them. They are my servants now and only listen to my commands."

A feeling of despair washed over her staring into the glowing, mindless eyes of Leo but she narrowed her brows in determination not letting herself be taken over by her feelings. **"No, you're wrong! They'll gain control over themselves once more! You'll see!" **She shouted at the ghost thing and watched as he completely ignored her and started shooting lighting at the now normal purple dragons.

Barely hearing what Donnie said she looked up as the guys began floating over towards them making her take a few steps backwards.

"Your guys are my guys. Bye bye for now!" The ghost waved his hand and smiled before vanishing.

"We gotta go, guys, move!" Casey shouted as they all turned tail and ran for the van.

Donnie took over driving as he tried to dodge their attacks and lose them at the same time.

"Let me take over!" Casey said trying to move Donnie from the driver's seat.

"Are you crazy?!" Donnie shouted at him making Dragan get irritated and pulled them both away from the driver's seat causing the van to swurve away from a car, and she took over driving straight into an alley and parked into a darker area of the alley as the guys flew by them undetected.

Both of them stared at her in shock and she turned off the engine then moved from the driver's seat to let Donnie take over.

"T-They're gone!" Casey said in surprise still staring at Dragan who had a small, cocky smile on her face.

**"That was the point, Casey. We have tae think o' a plan tae get them free o' that ghost's control AN save April an her friend."**

"Yeah, but there's somebody else here." Donnie checked the screens and saw something hiding in the bumper in the front of the van so they all went to check it out and saw the purple dragons hiding.

The guys threw them to a wall and they all glared down at them.

"You better start talking, punk." Dragan nodded to Casey's words as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"He came out of an ancient chinese dagger, like a spirit." Fong explained, pulling the sheath out from behind his vest which Donnie took to look at.

"He promised us great power but once we had it he had the power to control us! All I know is his name: Ho-Chan."

**"I think we got what we wanted from ya guys so beat it." **She watched as they all ran away and began to feel sorry for them. _**"They don't seem like bad people..so why dae they turn tae violence an crime?.."**_

"We won't get much standing here, let's head back to the lair and see what else we can find out about this "Ho-Chan" guy." Donnie said just before turning around and leaving, the other two following after him.

**"Should I tell Kara about thi-"**

"NO!" Both of them shouted at her with a panicked look on their faces surprising Dragan as she held her hands up defensively. **"Ok, ok, calm down. I was joking."**

Back at the lair Donnie was searching the name "Ho-chan" and managed to find a website to a restaurant for authentic cuisine, or so the website says, with an advertisement. "Nope, that's not it either.."

**"Wow, who knew Ho-chan was such a popular name." **Dragan said as he exited the page and tried something else, typing down key words on the search engine.

"There he is!" Casey Jones began to read the history of Ho-Chan and the dagger aloud despite all of them reading the screen. "Aw, snap! He's Shangy." Dragan giggled at his comment before going back to reading but stopped when Donnie began to scroll down, reading the other part.

"According to legend the only thing that could defeat Ho-chan is the mystic dagger."

"What about stopping your bros?"

Dragan eyes snapped to attention at the mention of them.

"We can't they're in some kind of hypnotic state. Nothing can get them out of it."

Dragan turned her head away in anger but was trying to think of a way to snap them out of the trance but nothing came to mind. Hearing Casey say, "Nothing?" She glanced his way and saw a grin on his face as he stared at the computer screen. Following his gaze her eyes widened in realization and they looked at each other having the same idea.

"I'll go order them." Casey said running off to while dialing the number but stops at the entrance to the lab. "Uh..Donnie? You might want to come here.." He said in a surprised tone.

Confused, both he and Dragan got up to look at what Casey was talking about and they both blinked watching Kara slowly limp out from Donnie's room, using anything in reach for support. Clearly, this simple task was taking a lot out of her but she continued as if she had an agenda in mind.

"Kara! What're you doing?!" Donnie practically shrieked, snapping out of his thoughts, which scared her as she slipped and fell on her stomach, wincing in pain at the impact. Everyone ran over to help her up.

"Woah, Kara, you ok?" Casey asked taking one side while Donnie took the other.

Sighing in annoyance she nodded her head, her cheeks had a hint of color to them as she went to take a step forward.

"No, you're going back to bed. You need to rest and recover." Donnie said as he and Casey began to lead her back to the room.

"No! Grrrr, I have to.." Her cheeks went even redder as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

Tilting her head confused Dragan leaned in closer to Kara as she whispered to her making her blink then laugh. **"She has tae use the restroom."**

Both guys blinked as their faces turned red, Casey immediately dropping Kara's arm. "I..I uh..ahem..I'm gonna go over there and call the order in.." He said slowly walking away trying to keep his cool composure though his face was still red.

Laughing, Dragan took Kara's arm and shooed Donnie away. **"I'll take her thare, geit everything ready. I'll join ya soon."**

"I-I-I'll go prepare the Shellraiser then..over there.." Donnie pointed over where the van was parked and walked away.

Sighing again Kara let Dragan help her. "I can do this by myself. I've done it before while you guys were gone." She pouted not only wanting to have someone help her especially with something as simple as going to the restroom but she had to admit it was a quicker trip with someone with her. "Um..thanks.." Kara said shyly still embarrassed about it.

**"It's no trouble I've broken ma leg when I was young ad was bedridden for three weeks. Thae were boring times..but I understand wanting tae dae things on your awn just don't over dae it, ok?" ** Dragan gave her a smile just as they reached the restroom.

"I got it from here, thanks, Dre." Kara smiled before limping inside and closing the door.

Dragan watched her before going over to the guys. **"I think she can handle herself now." **Noting the concerned look on Donnie's face she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. **"She'll be ok. Trust her." **She said before climbing into the Shellraiser.

Casey and Donnie looked at each other. Donnie still had a troubled look on his face so Casey placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a grin. "She's right. Kara will be alright."

Donnie gave him a smile and a nod as they both went into the van and drove off to get the others.

Arriving at their destination Casey, Donnie, and Dragan climbed out the Shellraiser observing the area with their weapons out.

"Coast is clear. Is the man-hole cover cannon completely loaded?"

"Yup, you distract them while I go and rescue April." Casey said and went to take a step forward but was stopped by Donnie moving his staff in his way. "No, YOU distract them and I'LL go and rescue April."

Dragan rolled her eyes and made the decision to go rescue April and her friend herself, sneaking off and around the corner when the sound of thunder reached her ears. Looking upward she saw the guys lowering themselves to the ground. Seeing Leo she clenched the hilt of her sword but shook her head and ran off to the fortune cookie factory knowing the other two would be able to handle themselves.

Sneaking in through the entrance she looked around for any signs of them when she spotted a blue, eerie glow and the faint sound of chanting on the second floor.

Climbing to the top of the stairs she lowered herself down some and saw April and her friend floating midair. _**"I need tae stop him."**_

Unsheathing her sword she charged at him with her sword raised, striking down at him but gasped when her sword went through him and hit the ground. **"Ya know..a part o me knew that wasn't going tae work.."**

"You should listen to yourself more often, girl." Ho-Chan said before smacking her aside while laughing going back to his ritual.

She groaned and slowly sat up turning her head to see Donnie and Casey had arrived and smiled knowing the plan had worked.

While they distracted Ho-Chan she walked up to April to try and find a way to set her free as she tried to warn the others to stay away and leave.

Hearing Casey's catchphrase she moved out of the way knowing what was going to happen and flinched when he landed. **"Ooo..that sounded painful.."**

"Ah, girl, stay away from them!" Ho-Chan shouted before grabbing her with a large hand and threw her over aside having her fall from the second floor and onto the conveyor belt on the first floor. Having landed on her side she let out a shout of pain, holding her side. **"Ghosts...why did it hae tae be ghosts.." **She panted heavily trying not to show how painful it really was as she rolled off the belt and to her knees on the ground.

She looked up and saw Casey and Donnie trying to fight him off but he used his powers to restrain them. Seeing the ancient dagger in Donnie's hand she narrowed her eyes while thinking of a plan, slinking back into the shadows.

"I will crush the loud one first." Ho-Chan said just as Donnie threw the dagger at him but Ho-chan caught it between his fingers and began tossing it in the air. "No magic necessary."

Taking a chance she jumped onto the china man mascot thing and pushed off, doing a flip over him, caught the dagger and landed in front of him with her back to him. Glancing his way she grinned while holding the dagger in her hand. **"Likewise, ma good sir." **She said just before stabbing it into his stomach and forcing him back inside the dagger.

Donnie grabbed the fallen dagger from the floor and sheathed it once more as everything returned to normal. "Wooah, that was shangy. Awesome, Donatello! High three!" Both of them high-fived themselves making Dragan smile and let out a sigh of relief.

Hearing a door open Dragan looked over towards the entrance and her smile widened to see the guys back to themselves.

"Hey everybody, sorry we're late some people were trying to hog all the pizza." Mikey glared over at Raph who ignored him as usual. "So, whose the big hero? Donnie? Casey?"

"It wasn't us." Casey said glancing over at Donnie.

"It was all Dragan." He said with a smile as both his and Casey lifted their arms up and hugged Dragan. "Peace hug!"

Letting out a surprised squeak Dragan laughed at them before squeezing her arms out and hugging them in return.** "Aww, ya guys! You're the best!" **

April smiled at them but blinked when a low groan was heard on the second floor. Everyone looked at each other as the guys and Dragan left before April's friend could see them.

Donnie lead them to the docks to get rid of the dagger once and for all but while he was doing so Dragan couldn't help but relax and admire the sunrise. It's colors and warmth giving her a feeling of relief that the days troubles were over and a new day would begin.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she glanced over to see Leo at her side and smiled some. **"Glad tae see ye and your brother's back tae yourselves."**

"I owe you a lot for saving us." He said with a soft smile.

Dragan blushed in embarrassment while rubbing the back of her neck before looking up to see Donnie waving at them for them to leave. Dragan looked at Leo and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving for her new home, turning back real quick to wave bye to the others and ran off.

Finally finding the key Kara lent to her while she was in recovery Dragan unlocked the door and entered her new home and saw boxes of stuff she had managed to bring. Closing the door behind her she unbuckled her belt and gently leaned her sword against the wall near the door and slowly stumbled towards the couch before flopping onto her stomach and immediately passing out. Despite how tired the day's events left her a smile shown on her face.

* * *

**Woo! Finally finished! I have to say..this was the longest chapter I have written so far but it is complete! Now, I want everyone's HONEST opinion and criticism BUT if you act straight up hateful I WILL NOT tolerate it. *I know how this scene seems but no, Dragan is not confessing her love or anything like that. To me, Dragan would tell her friends like it is and would not be afraid to set them straight even to the physical point despite not liking violence only when it's necessary but there are times when it has to come to that.* In case you didn't know Dragan isn't my character it's keller75863548274483. Check out her stuff and whatnot. One more thing, I will post my chapters whenever I can. I can't give ANYONE a certain date or time because I'm constantly working but believe me when I tell you, I will post them. So please, be patient and trust me ^_^ With that said, please rate/comment. All feedback is appreciated. Til next time! :D**


	50. Into Dimension X

It now being over a month since Kara was severely injured fighting Shredder's minions and she was close to full recovery now able to walk freely and do things on her own but her muscles still ache every now and then.

Kara and Dragan were at home unpacking Dragan's things into her new room though it was more Dragan moving and more of Kara looking through her things in awe than helping.

**"Come on, Kara. This is taking much longer than it shuid.."** She said with a hint of annoyance but couldn't help but smile at how Kara was reacting to her things, made her feel proud for owning it.

"I'm sorry just never liked unpacking. It's so much work." Kara responded back as she fell backwards with a pout before sitting up straight once more finding a cute plush toy of a baby panda. "This is so adorable! And so fluffy! Where'd you get this at?"

Dragan blinked but smiled and sat down beside her taking the plush from her. **"It was won on a family trip. Oor town is small so we don't get a lot o carnivals o festivals in oor area. It was ma birthday an I heard in school thare was a carnival three hours away from ma hometown an I wanted tae go so bad but despite the drive an the cost ma parents took me anyways. We had such a great time we even rented oor first hotel. I know it disnae seem like much but..it was during a time we truly felt like a family." **Dragan's eyes shined at the memories of when she was younger and gently sniffed the panda still able to smell the smallest aroma of the carnival foods.

Kara watched her and smiled softly before pulling out a jewelry box and sighed softly. "That's why I'm so interested in your things. You have so many stories..so many memories with everything you have. It's amazing." She looked over down at the jewelry box then outside to the living room. Everything she had she bought herself. She had no memories of her own with her family, nothing to look back on other than the thoughts in her head.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over at Dragan who gave her a soft smile and a tender hug not fully knowing what she was going through but understood her feelings. Giving her a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Kara smiled at her but blinked when her phone notified her of a message and unlocked it to see it was Mrs. Christine. "Oh, it's my teacher, she wants to meet me for lunch..you can meet her!" Kara shouted in excitement surprising Dragan as she responded to the text. "Oh! There's someone else I want you to meet. He's a close friend and my manager he can join us as well." Kara continued to text Mrs. Christine about bringing Casey and a new friend to meet.

Waiting for her to respond Kara stood up to change from her tank top and shorts to her regular clothes while Dragan was already wearing her outfit. **"I guess we could take a break..."** She looked over at what they had done: only having unpacked two boxes. Turning her head to the direction of the rest of her stuff being eight more boxes she sighed in defeat. **"We're niver gonna finish."** She muttered under her breath but blinked when her stomach growled.

"She said yes!" Kara shouted from her room with excitement making Dragan smile. **"So, when are we going tae meet them?" **Dragan walked out from her room just as Kara walked out of hers.

"Right now." Kara said grabbing her house key and grinned excitedly to Dragan. "You ready?"

Dragan nodded and followed after her. **"Nervous but I'm ready."**

"Awesome! By the way, we should make you a key copy before we meet them." She said opening the door as both of them walked out.

Arriving at Murakami's on Kara's scooter, both of them walked in and Kara waved at a tall woman with red hair and piercing blue eyes carrying a baby and an equally tall man with blonde hair and green eyes in a formal suit.

_**"Thay both look so professional..."**_ Dragan looked down at her own outfit suddenly regretting her choice of clothing and became nervous.

Kara took Dragan's hand and lead her to them smiling wide as usual which eased Dragan's mind a little.

"Casey! Mrs. Christine! I'm so happy to see you guys and Zach of course." She swooped Zach up from his mother's arms and held him up, making him squeal in laughter, before hugging him.

"Hey, kid. Thanks for the invite. It's nice to finally meet one of your friends. Speaking of which, you haven't introduced us." Casey cleared his throat interrupting Kara giving Zach raspberries on his belly making her stand up straight before giving Zach back to his mother. "Oh, uh, sorry." Rubbing the back of her head she cleared her throat before holding her hand out to Dragan and grinned.

"This is my friend, Dragan Macintosh. She's from Scotland and recently moved here with her family on business. Dragan, this is Casey Jackson, he's my uh manager and this is Mrs. Christine your soon-to-be tutor."

Casey held out his hand to Dragan and gently shook it. "Pleasure to meet a friend of Kara's." He greeted giving her a gentle smile making her blink in surprise but smile and shake his hand in return. **"Likewise, sir." **

"Nice to meet you, Miss Macintosh. So I will be tutoring you as well? My, my class is growing. Soon I'll have a whole classroom to teach." She let out a soft chuckle before Casey opened the door for them and they all walked in.

Minutes after the introduction things were going great. Everyone was having a good time and Dragan wasn't nervous anymore, and actually started liking Casey and Mrs. Christine.

"So you've had to travel at such a young age? That must of been hard for you." Mrs. Christine spoke sympathetically to her.

**"It wasn't too bad, tae be honest. I got tae see some amazing sights, meet incredible people, annn I learned something cool."** Dragan said with a sly smile.

"Like what?" Kara asked curiously while putting a Pizza Gyoza in her mouth.

Giggling at Kara's reaction she took a deep breath then spoke. **"Ok, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. You can't tell anyone!"**

Kara's eyes almost popped out hearing Dragan's voice. Her accent was completely gone! It was as if someone else was speaking for her. Even Casey and Mrs. Christine were surprised. "How'd you do that?!" Kara exclaimed in amazement.

Dragan was laughing at this point. **"Traveling has it's advantages, specially traveling in the states for so many years but it gets exhausting speaking like this after awhile though so I prefer nae tae dae it." **She said before eating her soup. She wasn't too fond of Asian food but it wasn't too bad. Tasted more real than the buffets her parents would drag her to every so often.

"So, Mrs. Christine, you said your class is growing. Are you teaching other kids as well?" Casey asked curiously as he sipped his tea remembering from what Kara told him, it was always just her.

"Oh, Kara didn't tell you? I'm teaching her other fr-"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! MRS. CHRISTINE HELP ME!" Kara suddenly busted out and grabbed Mrs. Christine's hand leading her and Zach to the restroom.

"Miss Kara, that was rude. You know better than to do th-"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry but Casey doesn't know about..."them" yet. I haven't had time to tell him about them and I keep forgetting to mention one to the other. Please don't tell him. I promise I'll tell him soon I just haven't found the right time." Kara held her hands together in a pleading motion and stared up at her.

Mrs. Christine sighed. "Alright, fine, but secrets have a cost...but you're maturing wonderfully Kara, so I trust you." She smiled softly at her before walking out.

Kara sighed in relief and went to step out but blinked realizing she indeed had to use the restroom.

After she finishing her business and washing her hands she walked out and headed back to her table to see Mrs. Christine had left. With a pout she sat down and looked at Casey.

"Her husband arrived at the airport." He simply said before taking out a cigarette knowing not to smoke around children and babies. "I have to vamoose as well, have to run some errands. I'll see you later kids." He pulled out money to cover all of them despite Mrs. Christine leaving her part. This made Kara pout more but blinked when she felt a hand on her head. "You can come by anytime, kid." Casey said to her with a chuckle before leaving.

_"Keep forgetting how cool he is."_ She sighed hoping to hang out with them more but smiled watching him leave and knew it's been awhile since Mrs. Christine seen her husband.

Seeing Kara's dismay Dragan had a thought and smiled before giving her a gentle nudge. **"Oi, let's go see the guys. Seeing Donnie always cheers ye up." **

Kara glanced over at Dragan and had a small smile on her face and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Upon entering the lair both of them could hear commotion in the lab.

Rolling her eyes Kara tilted her head to Dragan with a grin on her face. "Wonder what Mikey broke this time." She chuckled before running to the lab with a giggling Dragan right behind her.

Opening the doors she was greeted with purple fog. She waved it away as she began coughing but froze as she felt no air entering her lungs. Letting out a gasp she fell to her knees and began choking. She tried to shoo Dragan away but she was met with the same fate.

Hearing the gasping Donnie turned to see Dragan and Kara, his eyes widening in panic as he reached for two masks he made specially for the girls and Casey Jones in case they ever went with them to Dimension X.

Tossing one to Leo they both hurried to the girls side and placed the masks over their faces and pushed a button, the sound of air filling the mask going off as both of them breathe in the fresh air like taking large gulps of water after walking through a desert.

Both the girls were now coughing as their body tried to rid itself of the hazardous air and Donnie pressed another button so they could be able to hear her when she spoke.

"What...what was that?" She choked out as Donnie helped her to her feet. She looked at him noticing a strange piece of equipment dangling from their mouths. "And..what's that?"

Leo followed Donnie's movements and pushed the button to release the air and gently patted her back as she began to cough as well. She gave him a reassuring smile after awhile and he helped her to her feet.

"These are filtration units. Kinda like your breathing masks that I invented but suits our body structures."

**"How are thay working so perfectly?" **Dragan questioned in amazement never seeing any of Donnie's inventions before other than the Shellraiser.

Donnie pointed at the masks and opened his mouth to tell her exactly how but to save everyone from a full on detailed description Kara put her arm around Donnie and smiled. "Because he's a genius now..what's going on?"

Donnie smiled at Kara before walking up to the portal. "I think this goes to Dimension X."

"Where the Kraang come from?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it's-"

The communication orb lit up and a voice began speaking before a figure of Leatherhead popped up.

"Leatherhead! He's alive!" Mikey shouted making Kara push her way to the orb as the others gathered around it and sure enough saw him. Kara placed her hands over her mask smiling with glee to see her old friend once again but lowered them as she listened to his message.

"Turtles, the Kraang have perfected the Mutagen they are about to-" The recording was interrupted and soon turned off.

"Oh no, they got him! He needs our help!" Mikey shouted and began biting his fingers in worry. Kara placed her hand over his shell.

Kara glanced over at Dragan who seemed somewhat confused at the situation and began to explain what had happened from when they met to the first invasion plan, then how he sacrificed himself to stopping the portal.

"He must be in Dimension X. As soon as the portal opened his signal came through and activated the orb."

"I can't imagine what they must be doing to him..." Kara clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of the Kraang torturing Leatherhead.

Dragan placed her hand on Kara's arm before turning to Mikey as he spoke.

"Can it tell us where he is?"

"Maybe if I can-"

Donnie wasn't able to finish his sentence for Mikey took the orb and began hitting it against a hard surface while shouting, "Where is he?!"

Donnie grabbed the orb while Leo and Raph sat Mikey down. "I can fix this but it may take awhile." Donnie said staring down at the orb.

Dragan went to grab her sword from the Dojo while Leo talked to the others about devising a plan which received a determined "Yeah!" from Mikey.

"Part one: Mikey stays here." Leo said pointing at Mikey. Kara and him blinked in surprise at his part one plan. "What, why?"

"No way, he's Leatherhead's friend he has to go." Kara added in with her arms crossed.

"You've been messing up to much lately. We can't take the chance" Leo pointed out before walking away. Kara looked down at Mikey seeing his saddened expression and placed a hand on his shoulder knowing how strong of a bond they made.

Not noticing his determined look she blinked when he suddenly stood up and ran at the portal. "Mikey, no!"

Everyone turned their attention to them and saw Mikey jump into the portal while yelling, "Booyakasha!" then he was gone.

Leo and Raph jumped on the car but weren't fast enough to catch him.

"We gotta go after him." Raph exclaimed with worry.

"Let's move!" Both Leo and Raph stood up facing the portal.

"Oh, jeez..Dragan!" Kara shouted as loud as she could through her mask though luckily Dragan walked through the door to the room just in time. "Put on your spacesuit..this turned into a double mission." Kara said as she climbed on top of the car as well.

Hearing the seriousness in her voice Dragan nodded and ran up to the car. **"But we don't hae spacesuits.."** She said in a light tone.

"Wait! The environment in there could be toxic-"

"There's no time!" Leo cut Donnie mid sentence before jumping into the portal alongside Raph and Dragan.

Kara turned and held her hand out to Donnie with a small smile as he put away his weapon and jumped onto the car. Taking her hand he gently squeezed it seeing her nervous look and gave her a reassuring smile before both of them jumped through together, the portal closing behind them.

It felt like they were being pulled down a whirlpool while being stretched out as they traveled through the portal, everyone screaming. "This is some looney tune weirdness!" Kara shouted as she was forced to let go of Donnie's hand til they were shocked then dropped into Dimension X Kara and Dragan being the last two out before it closed behind them.

Kara immediately looked over at Dragan to make sure she was ok before turning her attention to herself. "Arms, fingers, legs, toes, neck, head, breathing...still alive.." A wave of relief washed over her.

"Guys, uh...look." Everyone turned to where Leo was looking to see a crumbled world filled with different creatures. Kara's eyes widened at the sight of the place and the first thought that came to mind, _"What a dump.."_

Dragan moved closer to Leo while having her hand on the hilt of her sword. **"This place.."** She couldn't finish her sentence as she openly stared at the alien world she now stood in.**"Oh god, there's an eyeball. There's a huge eyeball...in the sky!"** Dragan shouted getting close to panicking.

"Sooo this is Dimension X." Leo said dumbfoundedly as a Kraathatrogon flew over them with it's butt end smiling at them.

"Freakshoow." Raph said aloud.

"I have to agree with you there, Raph. This place is insane.." Kara turned in all directions taking the place in.

"There's no sun, there's no anything. How can-"

"Look out!" Raph shouted at Donnie as he walked backwards to observe his surroundings. Kara's eyes widen seeing him begin to fall and ran towards him to grab him but was too slow.

Skidding to a halt at the edge everyone ran to the edge but blinked with a questioning look when they saw him standing underneath them.

"This is ridiculous! Gravity cannot work like this!" Donnie shrieked in disbelief as Leo helped him back to them. Kara gave him a quick hug glad that he wasn't gone. Only been there for a couple seconds and she already had a scare. She wasn't going to like this place.

"Apparently, here it can."

"Yeah, different dimension." Donnie said to Leo while grabbing a small piece of rubble and throwing it one way and watched as it flew past them from behind before grabbing it the second time around. "Different laws of physics."

**"But hae ye noticed something aboot this place?" **Dragan wondered aloud as she stared off in the distance grabbing everyone's attention. **"Thare's nae grass, nae water..thare's nae life in this dimension. Everything is crystalized..how can someone live in a world like this?"** She said with a hint of sadness immediately thinking of home back in Scotland.

"That's probably why they're trying to invade earth. They destroyed this place and it's no longer a livable environment.." Kara answered in a low voice.

Raph hadn't spoken a word yet still in awe and dumbfounded at the place before he growled and grabbed the rubble, tossing it on the ground. "Let's just hurry up and find Mikey!"

"Any idea where to start?" Donnie raised a brow at Raph.

"That's as good of a place as any." Leo pointed ahead at an area that looked to be a good look out for them.

"Yeah but how do we get over-"

"Let's do it." Raph yelled cutting Kara off before she could finish and took a running start, jumping off the ground and managed to land at the far end where another piece of land was. "Ok, nevermind." Kara said in shock.

"What're you waiting for?! Come on!" Raph shouted from the other side.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other then to the girls before deciding to let them ride on their backs before doing the jumps. Kara felt nauseous and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ugh, this feels so weird with no gravity or air.."

**"It's nae too bad. Makes me feel weightless." **Dragan giggled.

"Why aren't we seeing any Kraang around here?" Leo whispered to Donnie as he and Kara landed beside him.

"I dunno but atleast they don't know we're here."

"Except for those." Raph said landing between them and pointed ahead to two flashing rows of balls.

Everyone was in a trance watching them dance and flash Kara laying her head against Donnie's shoulder feeling as though she could watch it forever.

"Aw, look at the little guys! They're all cute and sparkly!" Raph said in a cute voice.

**"Thay're both so pretty.." **Dragan was in a daze but blinked when she noticed it was moving towards them.

"Wait, are they little?" Leo asked as he and the others snapped out of their trance as it moved right in front of them and suddenly began to spark.

"Nope." Both Donnie and Kara said weakly just before they screamed as it attacked them forcing them off the platform they were on and land further down. Dragan jumped off Leo's back and went to go check on Kara since she rolled off Donnie's back as he landed on his stomach.

Helping Kara to her feet Dragan grabbed the hilt of her sword to go and assist Raph and Leo but slowly removed her hand watching as the thing electrocuted them until Donnie shoved them away from his brothers and attacked with some throwing stars.

Kara grabbed Dragan's hand while they were distracting it and ran off.

**"Wait, we cannae lea-"**

"They'll be alright, Dre-ah!" Something grabbed her waist and pulled her along with Dragan, since she still had ahold of her hand, behind a wall of crystals and blinked when something green covered her mask. Instinctively closing her mouth she glared at Raph who placed a finger over his lips telling them to keep quiet and snuck a peek to see the creatures looking around before leaving.

Letting go of her, Raph pointed upwards at Leo and Donnie before climbing up to meet them, the girls following after him.

"What the heck were those things?"

Kara glanced over at Leo and shrugged as she sat down beside Raph on the crystal, her hair dangling as if she was upside down which she wouldn't doubt since this place was nothing but a bag of crazy. "We're in Kraangville, who knows." She answered him in annoyance never liking being left in the dark about things or situations.

Dragan dangled from the crystal's rocking herself back and forth idly. **"I daen't know why..but thay remind me o atoms." **She said outloud not really speaking to anyone.

"If Mikey were here he'd come up with a name for them..he's probably Kraang bait right now."

Noting the concern in Raph's voice Kara gripped his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Don't sell your brother so short, Raph. He's had you guys to show him how to survive and he'll be alright. We'll find him soon."

Raph looked at her and gave her a nod and a small smile.

"Besides," She continued as she stood up and stretched her arms. "This whole world is nothing but pinks, purples, and crystals. Finding your green and orange brother should be a snap." She said with a grin while snapping her fingers for emphasis getting a giggle out of Dragan only made her grin widen.

**"That's a good one, Kara." **

"Guys, I think these are the same crystal that was in the Kraang powercell." Donnie said as he grabbed one of the ends and began tugging it loose.

"Donnie, I dunno if you should mess with that." Leo warned Donnie nervously but it was too late.

Seeing him jerk downward and hearing a sudden snap Kara slowly closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

Confused at her expression, Dragan turned back towards Donnie and tensed up as she saw the crystal begin to glow while emitting a charging sound.

"What is that?!" Raph blinked.

"Something not good. Go! Go! GO!" Donnie shouted as he dropped the crystal, grabbed Kara's arm, threw her over his shoulder, and jumped away with his brothers, Leo carrying Dragan on his back just as it exploded behind them.

**"Does this happen all the time wi ya?!" **Dragan yelled in surprise glancing backwards at the explosion then over to Donnie but noticed they were getting closer to another platform, too close for her liking, and squeezed her eyes shut to ready herself for the landing. Feeling arms grab at her she opened her eyes to see Leo moving her to his chest and curl around her to protect her from the impact of the fall. Blushing softly she closed her eyes once more the warmth of his skin against hers calming her nerves.

All of them landed hard, Donnie protecting Kara the same way and sprawled his arms and legs out panting in exhaustion.

Kara layed limp on top of Donnie, the fright from the explosion beginning to drain her mentally and turned her head towards Dragan. "Most of the time, to be honest."

"Ok, new rule: Nobody. Touch. Anything." Leo said while staring at a crystal shard that landed way too close for comfort.

Raph let out a groan in agreement and slowly lifted his hand up to give a thumbs up before letting his arm drop back down to his side.

"But..on the plus side..we're getting close..right?" Kara asked trying to sound enthusiastic only to have it falter at the end.

Dragan looked at everyone noticing the guys looked exhausted as if they've been running for days. **"Perhaps..."** She muttered under her breath before standing up and helping Leo to his feet. **"Kara an I can..jump the rest o the way ourselves, right?" **Dragan turned to Kara as she stood up as well.

Popping her neck she let out a sigh but nodded with a grin. "Yeah, no problem. We can give you guys a little break. Raph, it's your turn!"

"What?!" Raph yelled in an angry high pitched voice as he suddenly jumped to his feet making Kara laugh at his reaction.

"I'm kidding! Geesh, can't take a joke." She said while waving her arm dismissively but looked back at them with a nagging feeling at the back of her mind also noticing they were beginning to look exhausted. "I wonder how long have we been here." She thought aloud as she took out her phone from her pocket and noticed not even two minutes had passed.

Moving to her side Dragan also looked at the time and her face fell in annoyance. **"Isn't that just peachy keen..**_**It's felt like we've been here for hours!"**_

"We're not going to find Mikey anytime soon just standing here. Come on, let's go." Leo said while Kara helped Donnie up and smiled at him, placing her hand against his cheek.

He gave her a small peck on the forehead before both of them ran to catch up with the others.

Feeling like it was an eternity the guys stop to catch their breaths for a moment.

"Man, I kinda don't blame the Kraang for invading us. Their dimension stinks." Donnie said out of breath.

Kara was beginning to break a sweat as well but kept her breathing normal. "Yeah? Well, I don't want them turning our home into the next Dimension X..or Y." She said with a soft sigh and glanced over at Dragan to see how she was holding up and noticed she was pretty much the same as her.

"I dunno, that's kinda cute." Leo pointed at a small ball of goo with gumball shaped eyes that was making a "Mop" sound and walked over to it.

"Leo, the one thing we know about this dimension is don't mess with anything cute." Raph warned Leo but he seemed to ignore his warning as Leo bent over to look at it, mimicking its sound.

Dragan smiled at how cute Leo was acting and looked over at the creature. She hated to admit it but, it was kinda cute.

Leo poked the creature and scratched its side making it giggle, poof gas out from the top of its head, and giggle some more. "Aw, it's so small though. How can i-"

It made another gassy noise that shook the platform they were on and everyone grabbed at their ears to block out the deafening sound the thing was making it as it turned out to be a large rock like insect creature.

Everyone was screaming and running for their lives as the thing chased them letting out a screech. "I HATE CUTE THINGS! I HATE EM'" Kara could hear Raph yell.

When they were getting closer to the edge Donnie and Leo grabbed the girls and jumped as they all fell towards so debree, using it as momentum to quicken their pace away from the thing and everyone landed on a small world.

Raph looked behind him only to see the thing falling at them and dove away just as it got back up and chased them once more around the small world.

Kara had jumped off Donnie not wanting to slow him down but was at an even pace with him. She suddenly felt something slimy wrap around her chest and looked down but before she could react she was pulled and thrown aside and away from the creature.

She sat up when one my one the guys and Dragan were rescued and thrown by or on her. With a groan she pushed Leo and Raph off her and looked up to see none other than Mikey in a weird get up as he shouted at the creature to leave them alone before making a screeching sound and began to attack it.

Everyone was in shock to see him able to handle the creature, or "Rocktapus" as he calls it, on his own and eventually made it fall over the edge.

When it was safe the guys, Dragan, and Kara ran to him glad to see he was ok. Kara and Dragan gave him a hug while Leo placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"We were worried about you." Leo said relieved to see his brother unharmed.

"Well what took you so long? I've been here for months." Mikey said with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

This confused everyone but Donnie seemed to be thinking more than confused.

"Months?" Leo repeated back.

"Or maybe a few hours. I don't have a watch." Mikey answered back but it didn't seem like it really bothered him.

"But we went through the portal, like, fifteen seconds behind you." Raph pointed out.

"Obviously time passes faster here than our own dimension. There's a tempural differential." Donnie explained.

"Well, that explains why when I looked at the time on my phone it's barely been a few minutes." Kara said as she held out her phone and shown the time. "When I last checked it it was barely two in the afternoon and now..well.." She shrugged as they were able to see the time for themselves before she put away her phone.

"I love tempura!" Mikey said with a smile but blinked before making weird noises. Everyone turned their attention to see the creature was back but it roared back at Mikey before leaving them be.

"Wait, how did you?"

"Let's get moving. That thing is gonna keep coming back and we gotta rescue Leatherhead. Oh, better stock up on bang rocks." Mikey jumped above them at the crystals.

"Mikey, be careful!" Donnie shouted but blinked as he saw Mikey kinda coo at it and it snapped off without causing an explosion. "How did you do that?" He asked in awe.

"A lot of stuff here responds to sound." Mikey told him as he landed and picked up some large bugs but Kara immediately dropped it and shook her head.

"Nu-uh, those are kinda cute looking and I'm not touching ANYTHING here that looks remotely cute." She said while crossing her arms. Mikey shrugged and placed it in his belt just in case.

Dragan did the same but shook her hands. **"Ew, ew! No! Nu-uh!"**

"What are we suppose to do with these?" Leo asked while looking down at it then up at Mikey with a nervous yet disgusted look on his face.

"Like this." Mikey demonstrated by squeezing it making it spit it's tongue out and stick to a crater above them.

**"That's what grabbed me?! Ewwww!" **Dragan screams as she wipes off invisible saliva from her shirt.

Kara hopped onto Donnie's back and Dragan on Leo's before they followed Mikey's example and squeezed the thing. As soon as it stuck to the crater though they were launched into the air and landed on their stomachs so they wouldn't land on the girls.

"Woow! How'd you know how these bug things work?" Raph sat up and stared at his bug in surprise.

Mikey was shaking his when he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Just seemed sorta obvious."

"Mikey, you're like a genius here." Raph smiled up at him while everyone seemed to agree with him.

"See? What'd I say?" Kara said with a grin to Raph giving his shoulder a nudge.

"Hey, in crazy backwards land crazy backwards dude is king." Mikey said in a cool way making Kara grin more til he suddenly squeezed some liquid out of the bug and ate it.

Everyone had a grotesque look on their face watching him eat it with a straight face, Dragan was close to vomiting but kept it in since she was wearing a mask.

"They're tasty too! So let's go rescue Leatherhead!" Mikey shouted with a full mouth.

Finally making it to their destination they snuck closer to figure out a way in.

Kara hopped off Donnie once she knew they weren't going to be doing anymore swinging and looked around at all the places to hide.

"Ok, I got some good news and I got some bad news." Mikey lowered himself Spiderman style beside Leo.

"What's the good news?" Leo asked him.

"There's thousands of Kraang droids in there."

"I said good news." Leo told Mikey but blinked as the are began to shake.

"I know." Mikey said just as two rock men came out from inside the building but one of them was different than the one they faced last time. "That's the bad news." Mikey said as the white one blew blue fire and the other one vomited lava.

"You know..I can't help but say this out loud...the white one is kinda cool looking." Kara said quite impressed with it but was snapped out of her thoughts by Dragan flicking the side of her head. "Ow!" She hissed while rubbing the spot she hit.

**"This is nae time tae be admiring the enemy!" **She whispered but had to admit she was right.

It seemed to notice them despite their whispers and the white one shot its fire at them. Donnie pushed the girls out of harms way as the others took action.

"I uh..I think we should set this one out, Dre.." Kara said staring at the blue flames that were where they once stood.

**"Agreed."** She simply said.

"I got this! Just-"

"Donnie, right! Raph, left! Move!" Leo ordered and charged straight ahead with his swords already drawn as the brothers began to attack.

"Wroong.." Mikey groaned under his breath.

It was clear the guys were having trouble and it wasn't til the lava one grabbed Leo and was about to turn him into mush when Mikey intervened.

"Hey, Drag, Granator put him down! NOW!" Mikey yelled before throwing the crystal shards at him and landed in front of his brothers. "I told you I got this." Mikey ran at the rock brothers and was fighting them off.

"He's so..."

"Unmikeyish?" Raph finished Donnie's sentence still uncertain about the whole thing.

"Exactly." Leo said with a hint of proudness in his voice watching his little fend off the rock creatures by himself.

Mikey managed to corner them at the edge before stomping his foot on the ground and breathing in heavy, releasing a loud, high pitched echoey scream that caused the ground to crack around the creatures before they fell into the abyss.

"Let's move." Mikey ordered running off towards the Kraang building with the others behind him.

"Tss, I say that." Leo muttered under his breathe and ran off to catch up with them.

Using the ventilation as a way in Leo kicked the cover off and the guys jumped out, each getting into their poses with the girls in the middle, Dragan having her sword out standing protectively in front of Kara knowing she was without a weapon.

Spotting a Kraang on guard Mikey and the others pressed against the wall waiting to attack but Mikey signaled Leo to stop and wait for him as he brought out two of the bug things and used its tongues to grab the Kraang brains and pull them out, knocking them out with ease.

"Smoooth." Raph said in awe while the others looked through one of the doors to find Leatherhead only to discover a testing room.

"Initiating that which is called Mutagen Transformation Sequence." Two large mutagen cannons inched their way towards a large, normal tree. Dragan couldn't help but smile at it as it brought color and life to the room. "That which is called Mutagen Transformation Sequence initiated." The cannons activated and began spreading mutagen all over the tree til it was completely covered. A blinding light flashed causing them all to avert their eyes til it was gone and saw one of the crystals that were outside in place of the tree.

Dragan's eyes widened in surprise and began to wonder if this was really the Kraang's homeworld.._**"Or is this a conquered planet that thay transformed and destroyed.."**_

Once the coast was clear they all walked towards the center of the mutagened tree.

"See that? That's what Leatherhead meant when he said they perfected the mutagen. They're gonna use it to transform everything on earth, even the people. They're gonna turn earth into another Dimension X." Donnie explained.

"So I'll be a genius there too?" Mikey asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes, Mikey, thank you for finding the one mildly positive thing among ten billion screaming nightmares!" Donnie screams at the end but quickly covers his mouth at his mistake.

Kara closed her eyes and let out another soft sigh just as the doors opened to a large group of kraang droids but they were out of sight before the droids arrived.

Sneaking past more droids in the hallway Kara could hear Leatherhead up ahead..and he sounded like he was in pain. Kara clenched her hands into fists and ran faster to see Kraang droids were tasing him to no end and this angered her more.

Leo and Raph grabbed one of her shoulders to calm her down before sneaking behind the kraang and sliced the droids apart letting the brains fall to the ground. Mikey grabs each of he brains and smacks them together before running up to Leatherhead while Donnie tried to free Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead! Are you ok?! What can I do for you? Can you dah!" Leatherhead was free and fell on top of Mikey. "Get off of me.."

Leatherhead slowly stood up. "Thank you, my friends. I feared..you would never come."

Seeing him free Kara ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his stomach. "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok!" She mumbled into his stomach, joyous tears sliding down her face. He smiled down at her and hugged her in return, almost curling around her.

"Dude, did you quit moisturizing or something? You look like..a ton older." Mikey spoke softly towards the end.

Kara stepped back and placed her hand on his muzzle noticing he did indeed look older.

"It's the tempural differential, Mikey." Donnie said from behind him.

"Yes, I have been in this place for many decades now spying on the Kraang. When I discovered they had perfected the mutagen I had to contact you. The time has come. Their invasion begins now. Follow me." Leatherhead grabbed a large crystal staff and ran ahead, roaring at the Kraang brain that had woken up.

"He's a little cranky." Mikey whispered to his brothers.

"Wait, Leatherhead, before we fight..I want you to meet a friend of mine." Kara said pulling a now nervous Dragan beside her. "This is my friend, Dragan Macintosh."

Dragan blushed and shyly waved at him but began to shrink down as he walked up to her, feeling so tiny compared to his large stature.

He looked down at her and seemed to have a smile on his face. "Any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine." He said as he held out his hand.

She blinked in surprise but his smile was contagious, returning it with one of her own and placed her hand over his, shaking it. **"Likewise, friend."**

Being lead to the main control room by Leatherhead the guys decided a different route to keep themselves unknown to the enemy.

Using the maintenance shaft Leatherhead pushes the cover away to give them a view of their surroundings. A large crystal stood on the ceiling in the middle of the room and underneath were controls to the many portals around the room.

"Ooooh, that's not good." Donnie voiced pretty much everyone's thoughts out loud.

"So many portals, why so many?"

"Look." Leatherhead pointed down and Kara knew Leo's question was about to be answered as a loud buzzing sound was heard, the surrounding walls lifting up revealing rows and rows of Kraang droids.

"That's why." Kara gulped nervously as she looked down at her hands before clenching them, remembering her gloves as well as her taser and pepperspray were destroyed in the fight with Shredder's minions. _"If I try to fight them with my bare hands I'm sure I'll end up breaking it..and I just recovered too.." _Kara sighed beginning to regret coming along feeling as though she'd just be more of a burden here. Donnie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she blinked, turning her attention to him.

"Sooo, looks like we're done here?" He took a nervous step back as he hunched over some and placed his hands together.

Kara couldn't help but smile at how cute and dorky he look but knew all too well they couldn't just leave the Kraang to do what they wanted.

"The tunnel leads to the hive factory where the Kraang droids are manufactured. Their numbers are effectively limitless.

**"Well then, it's a good thing we are skilled warriors." **Dragan said with a grin, crossing her arms while leaning her weight to one side in a cool pose.

"So what can we do?" Donnie asked Leatherhead.

"We can go down fighting. I would rather die on my feet then live on my knees."

**"Yeah-ha! Thae are the fighting words o a true warrior!" **Dragan exclaimed excitedly as she playfully punched Leatherhead's arm his words fueling her excitement and pumping her up for battle.

"Well, I wouldn't! I have knee-pads!" Donnie shouted which killed Dragan's mood. "The only sensible course right now is retreat!" Donnie pointed the opposite way to the exit.

"No!" Mikey shouted grabbing everyone's attention. "Leo and Raph block that tunnel! Dragan you watch their backs and help them out! Donnie and I will sabotage the portal generator! Kara stay with Leatherhead cause I know you can't fight without your weapon!"

"Geez, tell everyone why don't you." Kara muttered under her breath while taking one of Mikey's grappling worm thingies and crossed her arms. _"I know I said I wouldn't touch them but I have no other options."_

"Leatherhead!" Mikey pointed at him.

"Crush Kraang?"

"ALOT! Let's hit iitt!" Mikey shouted as he was the first one to swing down, the others following after him.

Kara looked up at Leatherhead as he gently lifted her up to his back. "What does he mean you cannot fight?"

Kara sighed while holding onto his back. "My weapon got destroyed during a fight with the enemy..i-it's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back but for now..crush Kraang." She said with her trademark grin.

"With pleasure." Leatherhead said as he jumped down with a roar and began his onslaught attacking the Kraang viciously while Kara held on with one hand while using the worm thing to take out the Kraang brains from behind him and throwing them at the walls, grinning when she heard the satisfying "Splat!"

Dragan was fending them off with ease on the other side of Leo and Raph knowing they'd come up with a plan and tell her soon but for now. **"Ah, it's good tae be back in battle." **She grinned while twirling her sword round once and charging at her enemy becoming a different person from the one who preferred not to immediately turn to violence for answers. As if there were two different personalities one in battle and another outside it.

"There! Some kind of blast door." Leo pointed ahead to where more Kraang droids were appearing.

"If we can get that closed.." Raph added in as both of them made their way to the switch only to have it reject Leo's handprint.

One of the Kraang went up to Leo ready to fire but he was quicker and sliced off it's firing arm, catching it without looking and used it to close all the doors. Once they were closed Leo and Raph gripped each other's hands with a grip on their faces before one of the Kraang machines began to attack them.

Kara had grabbed another Kraang brain with the grappling worm and used it to smack the other Kraang droids around them, stunning them for a moment before Leatherhead finished them off. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" She looked down at him with a wide smile.

"Yes, it was those memories that kept my sanity in this awful place." Leatherhead said as softly as his rumbling, hoarse voice could go.

Kara laid her head against his back and closed her eyes. "Donnie and Mikey will make sure to destroy this place then we can return home." She sat up on his back and tossed the now limp Kraang brain away focusing on getting rid of the Kraang but blinked seeing Raph fighting one with hand-to-hand combat. "Haha, yeah! Show it how it's done! Wo-woah!" Feeling herself begin to lose balance she flailed her arms to try and regain it as Leatherhead tackled some kraang and bit them in half. When she was back to herself she gently patted Leatherhead's back. "Don't forget I'm still up here, buddy."

Leatherhead let out what she thought to be an apologetic grunt before throwing a droid at one of the brains that was controlling the machine.

"Leatherhead I need a lift!" Leo shouted after throwing his grappling hook around one of the machine's legs.

Obeying his command, Leatherhead grabbed Leo by the face and threw him on top of the machine at full speed and watched as he slid across to the other side, tying the end of the rope to the other leg to keep it from moving and then Leatherhead smacked it as hard as he could with his crystal staff causing it to fall on top of the Kraang's that were standing on it.

Everyone froze as a laser shout out from nowhere and they all turned to see a pink line sliding across one of the doors.

"Crap, they're breaking in!" Kara shouted the obvious to the others as two more of the machines AND a laser cannon came into view with even more Kraang droids.

Dragan casually walked up to Donnie and stabbed her sword through a droid that was sneaking up behind him and let it slide off her sword before stabbing it into the ground and leaning against it. **"So, uh, how much longer til everything goes..you know..boom?" **She asked him making the explosion effect with her hands.

Donnie was too busy concentrating to notice her as he tried to figure out a way to close the portals but the only thing he managed to do was change their shapes. "No. No! Noo!"

"Oh, just let me do it!" Mikey shoved Donnie aside and began smacking his hands over the controls and managed to not only close all but one portal but detonate the place as well. "Come on, thirty seconds." Mikey said as he ran towards the portal with Donnie and Dragan behind him.

"Time to go, now!" Donnie shouted to everyone, Raph kicking away a Kraang brain before following after the others.

Kara and Leatherhead were in front of the portal, Leatherhead taking care of one droid while Kara hopped off him. "Go through without me. I'll keep them busy."

Before Kara could voice her protest she heard Mikey say, "Not this time buddy." before she felt the back of Leatherhead slam into her and fall through the portal. With her quick thinking she grabbed hold of his tail before she fell over the side of a building that Leatherhead had grabbed onto to keep himself from falling.

"I'm ok." Leatherhead said to Mikey through the portal but blinked when he heard Kara yelling, "Whoopdie-doo!" in a sarcastic voice while clinging onto his tail for dear life.

"Don't look down. Don't look down." She said with her eyes squeezed shut. Feeling as though she was moving she opened one eye and was staring eye to eye with Leatherhead just before he helped her to the top and smiled.

She smiled back at him and looked up in time to see the others falling and watched as Leatherhead caught them before they hit the ground and she helped pull them up.

"Donnie! I got you a power source for your turtle mech!" Mikey held out the power crystal to show him.

"Mikey, you are a genius!" Donnie beamed with joy at his little brother.

"Not anymore. Now I'm just back to being regular, mess everything up Mikey." He said with a hint of sadness as he took off his helmet.

"No way, saving that power source was brilliant and you did that here." Leo smiled down at his little brother.

"Yeah, I did! Maybe I'm not such a screw up after all!" Mikey beamed as he rubbed the back of his head but in doing so let go of the building and fell into a dumpster. "I'm ok!" He shouted from inside the dumpster.

Kara looked around noticing the skies had darkened some as she slowly took off the mask breathing in the air of her home.

"That overload should of taken out their whole facility. Their invasion should be set back for months." Donnie smiling at the good news.

"Yeah, but how long is that with the time differential thing?" Raph asked the question that was on the back of Kara's mind.

"I dunno..hours? Maybe a day?"

Kara's eyes widened at the news and she lifted her head up hearing Leo's words.

"Guys, there's a storm coming. You ready to fight?"

Everyone shouted their answers, Dragan getting pumped to fight more Kraang bots and evil aliens but glanced over at Kara noticing she was off in her own world. Placing a hand on her shoulder she snapped Kara out of her thoughts as she turned to her. **"Are ye ready tae fight for the ones ye love?" **

Kara turned to her and nodded. "Always."

Grinning at her answer Dragan playfully punched her shoulder. **"Then let's show those aliens the Guardian's o New York!" **She shouted at the top of her lungs, her fists high in the air.

Eyes wide and grin even wider Kara nodded before pumping her fist in the air as both of them joined the guy's and Leatherhead's high-three with Mikey yelling his catchphrase, "Booyakasha!"

* * *

**Woo! Finished and one chapter away til the SEASON FINALE! *throws confetti everywhere while dancing around* Thank you guys for sticking around and supporting me through this! I love you guys so much! Please rate/comment/review! All feedback is MUCHO appreciated! xD Who else thought it was adorable when Leatherhead shouted, "I'm ok"? I thought that was the cutest thing. Anyways, see you soon! :D**


	51. Invasion

**SECOND SEASON FINALE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! First off, I want to thank everyone who has liked, favorited, and followed my story. You have no IDEA how much it means to me especially those who have been with me since the beginning. Just..thank you so much *rubs eyes and smiles excitedly* Well, I won't keep any more of your time with this I bet you're all excited to start reading sooo..ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"So that's the plan. Kara, Raph, and Casey will patrol the city in search for Karai while the rest of us will try to think of a plan for the invasion. Everyone agree to that?" Leo looked around at his brother's and friends who all nodded their head in agreement making him smile. "Alright, let's do this."

Kara pumped her fist in the air, Raph punched his fist into his hand with a grin on his face, and Casey crossed his arms grinning as well before they all ran out the lair.

Due to the coming winter it was beginning to get cold outside as snow ever so shyly began making an appearance. Kara wore an oversized purple jacket, black sweater underneath that said "Keep Calm and Punch Them in the Face" written in white, blue jeans, and purple running shoes. Kara sneezed as she ran up behind Raph. "No sign of Karai near the docks. Geesh, I can't believe it's almost winter already." She said with a sigh, her nose and cheeks having a hint of pink to them from the cold air hitting her bare face as she ran and blinked when she was able to see her breath. _"Ugh, I hate the cold..._Aren't you freezing, Raph?"

"Nah, it's not that cold yet. I can handle it for now." He shrugged his shoulder never looking back at her. "Where are you..you gotta be out there somewhere.." He muttered under his breath.

"Lame, it'll be nice to see you guys wearing the stuff I bought you last year. Don't want it to go to waste.."* She said with a pout while rubbing her arms to try and keep them warm.

He let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "I'll put them on later but now we have bigger things to.." Hearing the snap of a camera he looked down and saw Casey doing something else and groaned out loud, jumping down to him, Kara following behind. "Casey! We're suppose to be looking for Karai. What are you doing, man?"

"Hey, I'm just taking a break peeping at some awesome art." He pointed at the wall in front of them to show a Mario minion looking guy with a hockey mask and a girl leaning against the guy giving him a "look". "Check it out! Hah, that is so metal!"

Kara blinked at him and sighed. "You mean to tell me I ran..RAN to the docks and searched every INCH looking for Karai while you were oogling at GRAFFITI?!" She stared at it and couldn't help but think it did look good but something felt off about it. "Wait..why is she wearing Ap-"

"Yeah, great. Come on guys, let's move." Raph turned to leave with Kara following behind him grumbling at how they were wasting time while she did all the work.

"H-Hold up, Raph. Um..gotta question for you. So um April ever talk about me like, ever?" Casey asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter. We need to focus on searching for Karai." Raph glanced back at him before turning around giving his full attention.

"Not to mention, No, no she hasn't Jonsie." Kara chuckled Casey's way before sneezing again and groaned.

"Ah, yeah yeah, it's cool. Wouldn't that man/woman thing going on in a team just screws everything up. I'm not that into her anyway." Casey shrugged it off with a chuckle before walking away.

Kara and Raph stared at the wall art and gave each other a sideways glance before looking back at it. "Riiight." Both of them said under their breaths.

-At the Lair-

Dragan, wearing a long sleeve, red turtle neck, skin tight blue jeans, and brown high heeled ankle boots that zipped up on the side, sat on the floor in Donnie's lab calmly cleaning her sword though the atmosphere around her was unsettling due to the news of the invasion. Her demeanor was calm but her brain was rattled with so many questions and emotions it was beginning to give her a headache but she didn't let any of it show as she glanced upwards at the brothers, Leo pacing in front of her, Donnie on his laptop, and Mikey stuffing his face with pizza.

"Ah, I'm so worried I can't even eat." Donnie sighed in annoyance tossing his pizza towards Mikey who caught it with ease.

"Me too." Mikey said with a mouthful of pizza. "Totally." He was about to inhale his next slice when they all heard the doors open.

"You have a right to be concerned." Master Splinter entered the room looking at his sons and Dragan." The Kraang Invasion is imminent. What plans have you devised to stop it?"

"I give you my latest invention: The Turtle Mech!" Donnie revealed the completed concept of the mech as well as some blueprints and added features. "It's fully armed with rocket's, flame throwers, and an electro harpoon. It's guaranteed to stop a massive Kraang invasion army or your money back."

Dragan sheathed her sword before standing up and going over to the design of the mech and squinted her eyes noticing a doodle of Kara on the side of one and had to smile at that.

"Giant robots are awesome! I vote Turtle Mech!" Mikey smiled wide while raising his hand.

"But that thing's not even ready. It could damage New York more than help it."

Dragan turned to Leo and nodded. He did have a point there. She opened her mouth to speak but was ignored as Donnie responded back.

"It's ready..enough."

"There's gotta be another way. We need to establish a second base outside the city."

Dragan squeezed her eyes shut in thought. She wasn't trying to pick favorites but Leo's idea was more reasonable but then again, they had no time to think of possibilities, they needed to act now. Perhaps Donnie's plan could work.

"There is no time for that, Leo. The Turtle Mech is solid. If I were leader-"

"But you're not leader, Donnie, I am." Leo said to him in his face.

Feeling the tension grow, Dragan went to intervene but stopped when she heard their father speak.

"Enough! You're equals fight one another when we should be preparing to fight the Kraang."

Dragan placed her hand on Leo's shoulder. **"We'll come up wi a plan we all agree on..together."** She said looking over at Donnie and gave him a smile. **"We should call the others back here so we can all pitch in an nae leave it tae one person."** She gave Leo's shoulder a squeeze and her expression softened at Donnie knowing they were both feeling the pressure as Leader and The Brains of the team.

Both of them giving a sigh, Leo and Donnie nodded their heads making Dragan smile more before she took out her phone to call Kara.

-The Three Amigos-

Kara stayed with Raph and Casey, Raph feeling it would be best to stay together instead of covering more ground. She stood on look out at the opposite end of the building they were on having a small pair of binoculars in her pocket. She let out a sigh having a feeling it was going to be hard to find her but it felt near impossible right now.

"Casey, Kara!" Raph whispered as loud as he could grabbing her attention and ran up to him. "I see her, Karai! She's slithering across the stree-"

The sound of the police siren silenced Raph as they both watched it slow to a stop in front of Casey.

"Oh, geez.." Kara sighed and leaned against the edge wondering if he'd be able to get out of this. _"Noting the spraycans around him and the obvious grafiti they're probably gonna send him in for vandalism.."_

"Uh, can I help you officers?" Casey said aloud for them all to hear.

"You're loitering kid, you know what that means?"

"..What?" Kara stood up straight in surprise. "Just loitering?" She smacked her forehead at the stupidity of the officers before her.

"Loitering? Seriously? Don't you have real criminals to bust? Or a donut shop to go to?" Casey obviously wasn't taking them seriously.

"We'll figure out a charge later..Casey Jones."

Kara sighed thinking these were corrupt cops but blinked when they said his name. _"Did Casey make a name for himself while we weren't looking?"_ Suspicious, she watched them ready to intervene if necessary.

"How do you know my name? Hey? Hey! Get off me! I got rights, let me go!" They grabbed each of Casey's arms and began dragging him towards their vehicle.

Kara began climbing down the side of the building unaware that her phone was receiving a call from Dragan having it set on silent in case she did find Karai and didn't want to startle her away.

-At the Lair-

"Leo, the Turtle Mech is our only answer! Be reasonable!" Donnie tried to reason with his older brother as they all left the lab.

Dragan had her phone to her ear trying to contact Kara but kept getting her voicemail. **"Gah, she's nae answering..wait, I thought we agreed tae wait til the others came back before we decided." **She narrowed her brows irritated that it seemed as though they weren't listening to her.

"I am being _reasonable_. We need a second base, Donnie. Period." Leo swung his arm in a "that's final" motion.

Dragan sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. **"Guys.."** She looked up hearing footsteps and turned to see April and another girl run in and her eyes widened knowing full well that the guys and their home was meant to be kept secret, that much Kara made her swear to keep that way. **"Uh oh.."**

"Guys! I'm sorry about this" April panted out seeming as though she ran all the way here. "Bu-But footbots were after us and Irma here is reaally good at keeping secrets and um.."

"April..you have brought a stranger..here!?" Master Splinter said more in shock than anger.

"Don't worry, Master Splinter! She's cool. Right, Irma? Irma?"

Judging by Irma's reaction, Dragan had to answer...**"No..No I daen't think so." **She said slowly watching as Irma kept stuttering "Turtles". Looking back at them she couldn't tell why she'd react like that. They weren't scary looking or anything. _**"I guess it's because I know them."**_ Shrugging at her own answer she crossed her arms and sighed wondering if she'd have to knock the girl out.

"Ah-heh miss, I know we look kinda different and all but I promise we're not gonna hurt you." Leo slowly reassured her giving the best smile he could.

It wasn't til the girl started to twitch abnormally that Dragan slowly began putting her guard up. Uncrossing her arms, she moved her hand to the hilt of her sword as her eyes widened when she saw the girl's head slowly raise up showing a mechanical neck.

It's eyes flashed red as it's head did a 360 while an alarm blared and screamed, "Turtles! Turtles!"

Everyone screamed and watched as the girl known as Irma began to transform into a Kraang droid, a Kraang alien with a mechanical eye and scars appearing in the middle and laughed like an evil maniac.

"April, you gotta pick your friends more carefully." Mikey said to April.

"Oh my gosh! Irma is a-"

April didn't have time to finish her sentence as it grabbed one of their video games and tossed it at them. "Kraang!"

While everyone was still in shock at what happened Dragan pulled out her sword and charged at the thing. **"That means ye must be destroyed!" **She shouted, swinging her weapon at the thing but it caught her sword with one hand, surprising her, and back handed her with the other sending her flying at the guys, tossing her sword aside.

"Lowly insects kneel before the genius of Kraang Sub-Prime: The greatest Kraang spy in all of Dimension X! The discovery of the lair was the final component needed to launch full scale invasion!" It shouted as portals began opening all over the lair.

"This can't be good.."

Dragan sat up and held her hand to her now swollen cheek, glaring at the thing but her attention turned to the portals, her eyes widened. _**"Oh Kara..I hope things are going better for ya."**_

-The Three Amigo's-

They weren't. Somehow, as soon as Kara tried to help Casey out one of the officer's grabbed her and began dragging her to the car as well, and of course, she resisted.

"I did nothing wrong, officer! You have no reason, no right to bring me in!" She shouted beginning to get angry.

"Get in the car, punks!"

She had just about enough, knowing she'd regret this later, she slammed into the officer's chest, pushing him away from her but blinked when something felt off about it. _"Wait, why did he feel hard as meta...oh no.."_

Hearing a smack she turned to Casey and saw he had hit the officer with his hockey stick and blinked when the image blurred to a Kraang droid. Her eyes widened and she immediately took action, punching the one who had her across the face then slamming her foot in it.

"They're already infiltrating! They're here!" Casey shouted as he attacked the other one.

_"No..No, I thought we'd have more time.._No!" Kara shouted a million thoughts going through her mind at once unable to hear Casey but a flash of pink and lightning caught her eye and she turned behind them to see a portal opening.

"The invasion started. Back to the lair!" Raph backed up before running with Kara and Casey behind him as the Kraang began firing at them.

_"I'm not ready for this..not again!" _Kara had a panicked look on her face as she ran, tears forming in her eyes but she forced them away.

-At the Lair-

Everyone was fighting off the Kraang but more kept coming through every portal.

"This is so messed up! My best friend for the past year was a Kraang!?" April shouted behind cover.

"Fooled you! Fooled you all! Ah-hahahaaa!" Sub-Prime screamed.

Dragan rolled into the Dojo searching for a weapon and saw a long katana and nodded before grabbing it. Blinking in surprise at how light it was she shook her head as she heard Kraang bots enter. Getting into her fighting stance she charged with a battlecry.

Mikey ran into the kitchen and jumped over the table to dodge their oncoming fire before grabbing some pots and threw it at them, hitting the Kraang bots right in the face then jumped on to his shell, doing a spin kick to another but it only stunned the bot as it shook it off and went to grab at him but suddenly, the freezer door opens smacking it right in the face, knocking it out cold.

Hearing a "Mew" from the freezer, Icecream Kitty smiled at Mikey and held out its paw, Mikey high threeing Ice cream Kitty. "Aw yeah!" He shouted before screaming as he got kicked in the shell and landed on his face.

"Niah-hahahahaaaa!" Sub-Prime laughed as he stomped towards Mikey and grabbed him with the tiny Irma fingers while bringing a mini saw close to his face.

Reaching for a weapon, Mikey felt something familiar and lifted it up before stabbing it into the Irma head and causing to malfunction. "Bagel slicer slicing time robot! Dah!" He stumbled backwards on to the table as it swung around til it's head fell off landing right in front of his feet. He stared at the head for a few seconds before it's eyes snapped open and spidery legs came out from it's neck.

It shrieked at him causing him to scream and run away as it shot laser beams at him from it's eyes, hitting the walls and pipes.

"Destroy the turtles! Wipe out the lair! But the rat comes with us." Sub-Prime smiled creepily towards Master Splinter.

Dragan walked out the Dojo with a Kraang bot head stuck at the end of the sword before thr pulled it off and threw it at the Irma head biting on Donnie's leg and knocking it away.

"Thanks, Dra." Donnie sighed with a smile.

**"Anytime, Don."** She smiled in return but it soon faltered as she lifted her head up at the ceiling wondering how Kara and the other's were doing just before she was being fired at once again and returned to the fight.

-The Three Amigo's-

"Everybody run!" Kara shouted at the top of her lungs at the people in the streets trying to keep the innocent people from getting hurt by the Kraang firing at them.

"Look out!" Raph shouted as he kicked a Kraang bot clean apart.

"Cross town traffic!" Casey said under his mask activating his skate's.

Raph grabbed hold of Kara and lifted her up before jumping onto a car that was trying to drive away while Casey held onto the back.

The car swerved to avoid a portal that suddenly opened up in front of them and Kara blinked feeling the ground tremble as they both jumped off the car. "No no no! This can't get worse!" Kara held her head wanting this to be over or just to be a nightmare she was having but when she lifted her head and when she saw the Kraang machine her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What the heck?!" Raph shouted as it targeted their weapons at them.

"Aw snap.." Casey muttered weakly.

"Move it, run!" Raph grabbed hold of Kara's arms and dragged her away as it fired and chased after them.

"There's too many of them, Raph!" Casey shouted as they all scrambled to avoid getting stepped on while being fired at.

"Come on, Kara! Keep going keep going!" Casey shouted while Raph kept pulling her along.

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes before letting go of Raph's hand and ran on her own. _"I can't lose it here, I have to concentrate and help Raph and Casey. Focus, Kara!" _She controlled her breathing and calmed her mind catching up to speed with Casey and Raph. _"Blind Bandit mode..."_ She closed her eyes before snapping them open, her face becoming serious as she clenched her fist. _"We will get through this."_

-At the lair-

Mikey had found his weapon in his room and with Dragan's help were able to fend off the Kraang bots from his brother's and April til Master Splinter tossed them their weapons. Finding her sword she sheathed it knowing she'd need it for later but kept using the katana liking how light it was compared to her own.

"Go, escape! I will hold them off!" Master Splinter ordered them as Sub-Prime came out and attacked him but he blocked his attacks.

"We're not leaving you!" Leo shouted as he retrieved his second blade from the Irma head.

"I have a plan. Go, now!" Master Splinter shouted back while holding off Sub-Prime.

"Come on! Head for the Shellraiser!" Donnie said as everyone followed him.

Sub-Prime kicked Master Splinter away and jumped to their level, raising his arm towards them as it changed into a rocket launcher. "You'll go nowhere!" He shouted as he fired the rocket, hitting the Shellraiser dead on three times, knocking it on it's side.

"MY BABY!" Donnie shrieked with eyes wide and completely white.

Sub-Prime went to fire at them but Master Splinter jumped in and grabbed it's arm, pulling it away in time to let them escape.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Leo shouted as he ran Dragan and soon the others following behind.

"This way!" Leo was leading them through the sewers.

"This is all my fault! I lead them straight to the lair."

"Don't blame yourself, April. You were just helping a friend." Mikey said running beside her.

**"No one could have known, April. Ya can't blame yourself for what ye have nae control o'." **Dragan glanced back at them before skidding to a hault in front of Leo, Donnie running ahead as they cross an intersection.

"Which way?" April asks out loud.

"Left! It'll lead us straight to the Turtle Mech!" Donnie answers first.

"No, we gotta find Raph, Casey, and Kara first." Leo answers back at him.

"We can find them in the mech!" Donnie says back at him.

"It's too slow!"

"You're the one who's too slow! You're leading us into disaster!"

"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do!"

**"Guys! Back off each other richt now! This isn't the time tae argue!" **Dragan yells in anger but blinks as a line splits them up, forming a portal and gasps as more Kraang appear.

"It is the one called "The Turtles." Kraang says before firing as more appear and shoot at them as well.

Dragan, Mikey, and Donnie deflect their lasers with their weapons but one manages to hit Donnie in the arm and force him back, dropping his weapon in the process.

Dragan stands in front of Donnie protectively before charging ahead with Mikey and fighting them off.

"Run! Take Donnie and April to safety! I'll hold them off!"

Dragan froze, feeling her heart skip a beat at what he said a sudden chilling feeling running down her arms and back. She turned her head at him while lowering her weapon. **"I-'I'm coming wi you."**

"No! You need to look after them and find the others! I'll lead them away."

"Dude, we can't leave you too!" Mikey said while grabbing a Kraang and controlled it's arms with his nun-chuks making it fire at the other Kraang.

Dragan walked up to the portal that stood between her and Leo while slicing at any Kraang that came out their way. **"Nae, we-we're suppose tae work together an beat the Kraang. We hae tae stay together!" **She stretched her arm as far as she could towards Leo wanting him to grab it so she could pull him towards them. **"We'll come up wi a plan together..it disnae hae tae end like this!"**

She blinked in surprise when she felt his hand on hers and watched as he moved it to his cheek, his lips gently pressing a kiss against her palm and gave her a soft smile. "I'll be ok. I promise." He let go of her and backed up before banging two Kraang heads together to get Kraang's attention. "Come on, Kraang! This way! Woo! Yeah! Follow me! Come on, over here!"

Dragan stared where he last stood and clenched her hand that he touched hoping, praying that he'd keep his promise. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumped and turned around to see Mikey.

"Come on, Dre, we gotta get going." His voice sounded small as he tried to sound brave trying to hide the fear but was failing.

She nodded her head and gave him a smile. **"Let's get Donnie tae safety or else Kara will hae ma head for it."** She chuckled trying to lighten the mood and put a smile on his face. It was small but it was there and that calmed her down some before turning and following Mikey to Donnie and April as he lead them out of the sewers and to the surface.

Lifting his head up through a manhole he scanned the surrounding area to make sure it was safe. "Coast is clear." He said beginning to climb out but froze as a car zoomed by. "Ok, now the coast is clear." He heaved himself up first then Dragan as she helped April and Donnie.

"Ow! Ow! Hurts so bad.." Donnie held his arm in pain. April placed her hand over his with concern but smiled.

"It's ok, Donnie. We'll get you fixed up."

He smiled back at her but looked away beginning to worry for Kara and the others. Knowing how bad it is now it could only get worse from here and not knowing where she is or her condition it just worried him more.

Feeling his anxious state and knew for whom, Dragan placed her hand on his shoulder. **"She'll be ok. She's not alone richt now an I know Casey an Raph will keep her safe. She's a fighter, Don, she won't leave ya, me, or anyone o us behind anytime soon."**

"Thanks, Dragan. I really needed to hear that." Donnie said to her with a smile.

"Come on, Leo, poke your head out of your shell and pick up. He's not answering." Everyone turned to Mikey as he attempted to call Leo but Dragan stopped him and shook her head.

**"Don't blow his cover! He could be in hiding! We need tae get Donnie tae safety first then we'll worry aboot Leo." **She softly trying to stay strong for them.

"It's my fault! Man, I shouldn't have argued with him. Now he's gone.." Donnie lowered his head.

**"Ok, that's enough!" **Dragan shouted in anger surprising them all. "**He chose tae lead the Kraang away from us tae protect us. He is a strong leader an is able tae handle is awn against them. Don't count him oot yet just because they have numbers when he has skill, strength, an passion."** Her anger began to fade as she let out a sigh thinking of all he good qualities that made him him.** "Now, let's get oot o the open an somewhere tae patch ya up."** Her voice softened at the end but before they could move a step further a portal appeared in front of them.

Mikey grabbed Dragan's hand then April's, who had Donnie's good hand, leading them behind some cars to hide for the moment.

"I don't think they saw us." April whispered as they all poked their heads out from hiding to make sure it was safe.

"Leo was right. We should of gotten out of the city when we had a chance." Donnie whispered leaning against the car.

"Not without my dad and the others." April said narrowing her eyes at the thought of losing him again.

**"I'm wi April on that. Come on guys."** Dragan helped Donnie to his feet while April lead the way to her home. Surprisingly, she didn't live that far from Kara and her home.

-Three Amigo's-

Managing to escape the Kraang Mech by climbing to the roofs Kara looked around to try and find a safe route back to the lair.

"Dude, this is worse than that giant Technodrome thing last year. It's totally crazy." Casey said as he grabbed Kara's arm and pulled her behind a maintenance shaft to hide behind as a Kraang ship flew through another portal.

"You wanna hear crazy? We were actually inside it fighting off the Kraang but you're right..it's much worse now.." Kara said with a sigh taking a step forward once the coast was clear. Hearing Raph's phone go off she turned to him telling him to put it on speaker.

"Mikey, where are you?"

"We're on our way to April's apartment. Meet us there, dude."

**"An answer your phone for Pete's sake, Kara!" **Kara heard Dragan in the background and sighed in relief knowing she was ok. Blinking, she took out her phone and saw she had ten miss calls. "Geesh, sorry.."

"Roger that." Raph said and went to hang up.

"Raph look out!" Casey shouted as the flying saucer came around, spotting them.

"I am so glad I wore running shoes today.." Kara muttered under her breath just before they all ran away from it now firing at them, all of them jumping off the building and landed on the hood of a car. Kara groaned softly while slowly lifting herself up. "Kinda glad I have this extra padding too.." She said while popping her back and groaned some more. "But not that much."

"How far are we to April's anyways?" Casey asked not recognizing the street they were on.

Looking around Kara couldn't tell either but she took out her phone and turned on the GPS to track their phones. "Only thirty minutes away. We can make it." Kara stood up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her with the others following behind.

Kara looked around her at all the destruction and clenched her fists. She blinked in surprise and skidded to a halt when she saw a little girl crying in the street and saw one of the mech's notice the girl and walk up to her. Her eyes widen and she went to run to her but stopped when a boy driving a scooter scooped her up and fled, his scooter crashing into it's leg and exploding, knocking the mech over.

Wondering where her parent's were her eyes widened as an important thought froze in her mind. Mrs. Christine and Zack. Casey and Jessica. The people who were important to her were still in the city! _"I have to go find them!" _She screamed in her mind as horrible scenarios flashed but she couldn't move, couldn't speak. Her mouth hung open as she tried to make words but nothing came out.

Seeing Kara in this state Raph roughly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Come on, Kara, we need you right now! We gotta catch up with the others and think of a plan to save the city. We can't do this without you!"

Kara stared at him in surprise and slowly nodded her head while closing her eyes to calm down. "...Ok, ok, I'm fine..L-Let's go. This way." She pointed and ran ahead of them.

Raph and Casey caught up with her and Casey placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this, k? You've got Casey Jones on your side." He said with his toothy grin making her chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right." Finally able to recognize the street she smiled and pointed ahead. "We're getting closer! It's not..that..far.." She slowed to a stop as portal more large than the rest opened in front of them and out came Kraang Prime.

"Yeess! Kraang Prime returns to earth!"

"You got some kind of plan to fight that?" Casey asked as they all stared up at Kraang Prime.

"Uh..not really, no." Raph said as they began to back up.

"People of earth. The Kraang forming of your world is about to begin!" Prime said just as she raised a weapon, aiming off in the distance, and shot mutagen at a group of people, changing them into creatures.

"No!" Kara and Raph shouted.

"Now that..is really messed up." Kara heard Casey say as they stared in horror at what was happening.

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Hahahaha! I'm so evil! Leaving a cliffhanger here! -laughs like a maniac but coughs then clears throat- *In my other series, Your Hand in Mine, in one chapter Kara had bought clothes for the guys since despite being half human, they still have repitilian genetics which means, cold blooded so, as you can tell cold+them=baaad. Anyways, thank you once again and please rate/comment/ review :D See you when I see you!**


	52. Invasion prt 2

**Annd welcome back to season finale part 2! Haha, thought I had left you guys hanging, huh? Well, that's why I have a rope with me! *laughs* Anyways..ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Invasion! That's right folks the aliens are back. Robots are emerging from portals, UFOs are everywhere, a giant alien brain is stomping through the east village!"

The news report was cut off by Prime shooting mutagen at the news crew and the channel went to static.

"Yeah, I'd say we're basically doomed." Donnie said as he, Mikey, and April were watching the news while Dragan was trying to comfort April's dad the best she could.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't brought Irma to the lair.." April lowered her head in shame.

"You can't blame yourself April." Donnie tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, we can do that for you." Mikey said with his arm around her til Donnie hit him.

**"This was imminent anywyes, April." **Dragan said as she gently rubbed her father's back in a comforting way trying to calm down his whimpering. **"It was only a matter o' time before they found the lair anywyes. Let's nae focus on the past. We need tae geit everyone together first, then we'll come up wi a plan tae tak back orr hoom."**

"I'm gonna fix this." April said determined. "I'm gonna find your brothers, Casey, and Kara."

"You can't go out there, April! You have to stay with me..I'm scared." He whispered into his knees, curling up in a ball.

Dragan gently patted his back wondering if he went through something traumatic before. **"Sir,I promise we will keep your daughter safe. Nothing will harm her but ya need tae calm down an be strong for her, ok? She needs your support richt now." **She spoke in a soft voice as he looked up at her in surprise but nodded and took a deep breath.

"Y-You're right..I'm s-sorry.." Kirby muttered before clearing his voice to speak louder. "I'm sorry, April."

Hearing Mikey's phone go off they all turned to him.

"Woah, Raph just sent me a text. "On our way. Being chased by Kraang Prime :(" Oh, guess they'll be a few minutes late."

Kara, Casey, and Raph screamed as they ran through the streets opposite of where they were suppose to go due to Kraang Prime chasing after them while firing it's mutagen blaster.

"I'm so glad I'm wearing running shoes! I'm so glad I'm wearing running shoes! I'M SO GLAAAHHH!" Kara screamed as she rolled out of the line of fire, barely missing getting hit by mutagen. "Why can't she do something else other than chase us?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in rage completely ignoring what Prime was saying.

"Raph! What is going on?!" Casey shouted to him as they both caught up to his speed.

"The Kraang perfected the mutagen. They wanna turn Earth into Dimension X!"

"Oh, wicked."

"Wicked?! Are you crazy?!" Raph yelled at him.

"Believe me, Casey, no you don't! They completely destroyed their world and are wanting to do the same here!" Kara huffed out feeling as though her lungs were on fire. _"Gotta keep running. Come on, Kara. One two one two. _Everybody, move! Out of the way!" She shouted at the people as they ran through the street trying to find safety.

Raph and Kara jumped over some cars, Kara stumbling to her feet but she pushed herself back up to catch up with the others but was pushed away as Prime threw some cars their way, Raph pushing her and Casey out of harms way but another was flying right towards them. Casey and Raph moved themselves on top of Kara to protect her as it landed, all of them screaming as if this was the end but when they felt nothing they looked up to see the car piled on top of two more cars beside them.

Crawling out from under the car pile Kara heard something and looked up to see Prime pointing it's blaster at them. Her eyes widen and she froze feeling it truly was the end til suddenly a shot was heard then an explosion that hit Prime. Kara looked to see where the shot came from and saw heavily armed men in heavily armored uniforms enter the scene with soldiers and tanks. "The..the army?" She said in surprise but had a half smile on her face.

"Pathetic humans!" Prime screamed staring at them

"Fire!" One ordered as they began firing bazooka's at Prime.

Taking the chance while Prime was distracted, Raph grabbed Kara's arm and helped her to her feet with Casey beside him. "Now's our chance, run." Raph said just before doing with Kara right behind him.

"But it was just getting awesome!" Casey shouted disappointed that he couldn't watch but followed behind them anyways.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to be here when things get worse!" Kara shouted back at Casey going a different route to April's

"...True." Casey agreed and sped up to catch up to them.

Dragan splashed some water onto April's passed out dad and gently shook him awake.

When he opened his eyes everyone was around him, worried.

"Oh, I just had the worst dream: The Kraang were trying to invade." He said as he held his head able to remember.

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil, reality is way worse than your nightmare." Mikey said with a smile obviously trying to cheer him up but ended up getting smacked upside the head by Donnie.

**"Ya know how everyone has a little voice in their heids that tells them tae keep quiet?..I don't think ye hae one, Mikey." **Dragan said but blinked hearing a door open and placed her hand on her hilt getting ready for a fight but relaxed when she saw it was Casey, Kara, and Raph.

"We gotta move. Kraang Prime is stomping this way." Raph immediately said looking at everyone.

"Raaph!" Mikey shouted as he went to hug his brother making him smile. "Aw, I missed you too little brother."

"Donnie! Dragan!" Kara smiled excitedly happy to see them safe and sound pulling both of them in a hug.

Dragan smiled and gave her a hug before moving aside to let the love birds have their moment.

Donnie squeezed her tightly laying his head against hers. "I'm so glad your safe." He whispered to her making her bury her head in his shoulder feeling a heavy weight off her shoulders being in his arms.

April ran to Casey, hugging him. "Casey! Oh, I was scared I lost you forever."

"No worries, red, your man is here." Casey said with a smile.

Donnie kissed Kara's forehead before stepping back and looking at the others. "We can't leave just yet. Leo is still out there."

"What?!" Kara and Raph shouted at once as they looked at them for an explanation Raph to his brothers while Kara to Dragan.

"Long story bro." Mikey began. "Basically-"

The sound of glass shattering interrupted Mikey as everyone turned, time seemingly slowing down as Leo flew through the window, glass shards surrounding him. Everyone's eyes widened as they stood frozen, Dragan cupping her hands over her mouth in horror as Leo landed on the coffee table, breaking it into pieces and sliding right under their feet.

"Leo!" Dragan and Raph screamed as everyone ran to his aid.

Mikey and Raph sat him up to check what damage had been done.

"He's still breathing!" Raph told everyone.

"Dude, his shell is cracked." Mikey's voice broke seeing his brother in this state.

"Come out turtles!" Everyone heard the voice of Tigerclaw outside. "We know you're in there."

Dragan slowly walked up to the window, placing her hand onto the broken glass, staring down at them. Seeing them and knowing it was them that did this to Leo..she clenched her hand tightly on the glass, blood seeping down onto the shard. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she sharply turned her head to see Kara giving her a worried look.

"Come on..we..we have to go." Her voice was shaking whether from anger or pain it was hard for her to tell but Dragan knew Kara was feeling the same way she was. Dragan turned to see footbots flying through the window and narrowed her eyes before pushing Kara aside and brought out her sword, slicing them in half before they got a chance to enter. Helping Kara to her feet she nodded and they ran ahead as more footbots came.

Dragan rushed in front of Kara and sliced it in two before kicking away the remains to make way for the others.

Donnie pushed open the door and looked around to make sure it was clear when Rahzaar landed in front of them. Ready to attack, Donnie held out his weapon but blinked when he heard Mikey scream, "This is for my brother!" Before throwing April's couch on top of Rahzaar.

Mikey landed in front of them and they ran away to find cover. Dragan was slowing her pace down as Tigerclaw fired at them and she held out her weapon to fight him but blinked when Kara grabbed her arm dragging her behind.

"I know, Dre! I want to beat them up too but our priority is Leo's safety!" Kara said tears brimming at the corner of her eyes but she blinked them away.

Donnie threw smokebombs at Tigerclaw momentarily blinding him giving them the opportunity to escape.

"Hurry! This way!" Mr. O'Neil shouted pushing his way to the front and running ahead to a yellow, hippy van. Everyone slowed down as they openly stared at the..vehicle.

"What..the heck is that?" Raph asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It's my old party wagon. Back in my hipster days. Hehe, groovy." Mr. O'Neil being the dad he is did the peace sign when suddenly mutagen spilled all over him.

Kraang Prime came out from behind the corner and was laughing as it began to walk towards them.

"Mr. O'Neil!" Kara shouted as Dragan pulled her away from him.

"Not again!" April shouted watching her dad transform once again, Casey pulling her away as they all climbed into the back of the van.

"Floor it, Jones!" Raph pulled the door closed once everyone was in.

Casey caught the keys as they fell from their hiding place and turned the key in the ignition before slamming his foot onto the gas but not before mutated Mr. O'Neil jumped onto the van to get to them.

Prime began firing the mutagen at them but Casey was able to evade and drove into an alleyway where Prime wasn't able to get to them.

"Gah! I'll get you all!" Prime shouted as they made their escape.

"I knew those guys wouldn't last long.." Kara lowered her head before looking up at April. "I'm sorry April.."

Casey found a safe place to park and hide for the moment. Raph burst through the doors, jumping out. "We gotta go find Splinter!" Kara followed after him with Donnie and April behind her.

"No way! What about Leo?"

"We shouldn't move him." Donnie informed Mikey.

"He can stay with me. I'm going back to search for my family." Casey said.

Dragan stayed in the van and looked over at the brother's with a soft smile. **"I'll watch over Leo, go look for your father."**

"Ok, but we meet back at this spot." April told him making him smile.

"You got it red." He winked at her as she closed the door and backed out leaving them.

Upon entering the Lair Kara was in shock at how much damage had been done. Everything was destroyed. She walked further in as Raph called out for their Sensei. Stepping on something that sounded like glass she looked down and saw "Glasses?" She picked them up but blinked seeing Irma's head not too far from her feet. "What the?! What happened?"

"Long story.." Donnie said quietly which she knew not to ask anymore.

April placed her fingers to the side of her with her eyes closed. "He's not here. I..I don't sense him."

"We gotta move. Everyone gather one meaningful thing you want to take with you. First, we find Splinter then we get out of town."

Kara stood in place taking in all the destruction of her second home able to see memories of all of them together even recent ones when she first met Dragan. She couldn't help but smile until the sounds of April groaning in pain snapped her back to reality, her smile disappearing.

"April, what's wrong?" Kara moved to her as April held her head in pain.

"Master Splinter..I can sense him..Ahh! He's close!" April said before running off.

"Let's go!" Raph and the others followed after her, Kara head to head with April, feeling something was horribly wrong, making her stomach twist in knots making her nervous.

"This way." April turned to her left and saw a dead end ahead of them.

"Now I will tear you to pieces."

Kara recognized the voice as Shredder's and her eyes widened when Master Splinter landed in their view and saw he was fighting Shredder.

"Sensei!" Mikey shouted as them and Kara stopped in front of the bars that separated them from their Sensei.

"Go! leave this place!" Master Splinter shouted at them as he held off Shredder.

"Fitting that your sons are here to see you fall." Shredder said just before kicking Splinter.

"You can do it, Master Splinter!" April shouted beside Kara grabbing onto the bars.

"Take him down! Take him down!" Raph shouted along side April.

Kara watched, helpless as Shredder was beginning to get the upperhand in battle. _"Master Splinter looks exhausted..no! He will prevail! He's got to!"_ She clenched the bars as Shredder broke a ball of blinding powder in Splinter's eyes causing him to stumble.

When Shredder went for the finishing blow she grinned when she saw Splinter was calm and knew he was fighting blind on purpose. Adjusting his footing Splinter leaned forward, both his index fingers out as Shredder was midair and when they touched Shredder's armor, he was blown away by a gust of wind.

"Now, we need to find a way to get out of here." She heard Master Splinter say.

"Yeah!" Kara shouted excitedly, squeezing her eyes shut. _"I knew he could do it! I shouldn't-"_ Seeing an unfamiliar figure ahead of Splinter her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head up. "Noo!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at Kara's sudden outburst til they heard their Sensei's scream in pain and watched him fall.

Shredder stood above him and sliced at him with his blade, knocking Splinter unconscious.

Kara could only watch in horror as someone close to her was taken from her. Barely hearing her friend's cries and pleas for Shredder not to, she stared, eye's wide, mouth agape, and hands clenched white around the bars as Shredder lifted Splinter off the ground, turned on the water pressure, and threw him into a whirlpool as if he was nothing but trash.

April, Donnie, Raph and Mikey took a step back in disbelief at what they had just witnessed but Raph pushed himself forward holding onto the bars around him and glared at Shredder. "You..monster!" Raph let out a cry of rage and he pulled against the bars and pounded his fist into them trying to get to Splinter.

Mikey walked up to him to try and calm him down. "That's enough Raph! Knock it off!" But when Raph went to turn on him Mikey hugged his brother tight, releasing him from his rage. "It's ok, bro. Sensei is a master ninja. He's gonna be just fine..he's gonna be alright."

Watching his brother's Donnie looked over at Kara seeing she hadn't moved from her spot and her head was down. He walked up behind her and went to place his hand on her shoulder but jumped when she spoke.

"SHREDDER!" She yelled which such anger and force everyone froze in place, even Shredder. She stared right into his eyes, glaring darkly at him as a trail of blood traveled down the side of her mouth from where she was biting her lip. "I will make you pay for everything you have done! YOU HEAR ME?!" She screamed as she began punching the bars right where his face was. "YOU WILL PAY!" She continued punching the bars til blood began to appear on them and her knuckles.

Seeing the blood Donnie's eyes widened and he put his arms around her from behind and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down, Kara!" He yelled trying to get her to listen but her eyes were only focused on Shredder as he limped away from them, watching his every move like a predator. Donnie turned her to face him and placed his lips against hers, bringing her in tighter.

Kara snapped out of her current state and slowly lowered her arms to her side then around him. Parting from his lips she lowered her head into his chest. "I need to go to my place and get something..I need to be alone." She barely whispered before letting go of Donnie and turning to leave.

"We have to stay together, Ka-" April began as she went to grab her arm but gasped softly as Kara snapped her head in her direction, glaring at her. "You can't stop me. I'll be back at the roundevu point." She spoke softly, lowering her head before running off not giving them a chance to stop her.

Kara ran at full speed all the way to her home not bothering to use the elevator but instead ran all the way to the top by stairs. When she reached her home she was breathing heavily to the point it seemed as though she was being choked. Her legs were trembling from the constant running but she didn't care. She winced as her head began to hurt as the flashes of Leo getting hurt and Master Splinter going down rush through her mind and she held her head in pain before letting out an enraged scream and began tossing furniture everywhere and knocking things off the wall.

Standing in the middle of her now destroyed living room she fell to her knees, tears falling down the side of her face. "No...I've only had him back for a year..he can't be gone." She whimpered but blinked when she heard footsteps.

"Whose there?!" An middle age man yelled with a flashlight in his hand.

Kara stood up recognizing it was the hotel manager, the manager recognizing her as well.

"Kara? You're still alive? Come! Follow me, we're bringing survivors into our basement" He said as he grabbed her arm and lead her to the door.

"Wait, survivors?...There are people still unmutated?!" She asked with surprise and hope in her voice.

"Yes, we're bringing in everyone we can in the hotel til things die down...We could really use your help when our supplies run out."

"You mean..Casey..Jessica..Mrs. Christine..all of them can still be unmutated?!" A smile appeared on her face then she turned to the manager and nodded. "I'll do it. Just let me tell my friends. They're fixing to leave this place."

"Tell them to send out help!" He shouted as she ran to her room before leaving her be.

She opened a drawer where her Blind Bandit gear lay after her last fight and she grabbed the tape, beginning to wrap her hands, after having much practice had gotten better at it. She took her mask from where it lay on top of her clothes and tied it around her neck before running to the balcony but stopped and glanced over at Dragan's room and saw her shield. Thinking she'd need that she grabbed it and tied it to her back with a rope and jumped out her home and onto the streets using the fire escape to safely bring her down.

She wasn't too far from the rondevu point but on foot it felt like she would never get there but that didn't stop her when the sound of a horn slowed her down. Turning she saw Casey drive up next to her and roll down the window with a grin.

"Hey, need a lift?" He asked causally trying to sound cool.

She shook her head at how ridiculous he looked but laughed and climbed in. She looked over to Dragan and saw she had Leo's head in her lap and her eyes seemed puffy. _"She had been crying.."_ She lowered her head but blinked remembering something and removed the shield from her back. "I got you a present, Dre." She said softly just as Dragan looked up at her.

**"My shield! But when did ye.." **She shook her head not wanting to question why she wasn't with the others but had a feeling something horrible had happened. _**"She'd been crying..**_**Where are the others?" **

Before Kara could answer she stumbling feeling Casey gain speed and suddenly shout, "This is so metaall!" When she went to look up to see what was her peripheral vision was blocked by a large blob of pink in the front windows of the van before it swerved then stopped. Hearing Casey say the same line she shook her head and smiled making room as the others climbed in, Casey driving off before giving them a chance to close the door.

Kara looked out the windows noting they were getting closer to the end of the city limits and stood up. "S-Stop the van, Casey. Stop the van!" She shouted causing Casey to slam on the breaks.

"What is it, Kara?" Donnie looked up at her as everyone else did. His eyes widened as she opened the door and jumped out.

"I'm staying." She said simply making everyone stare at her in shock.

"What?! They shouted in unison, Dragan only looking at her with wide eyes.

"There are people still out there who aren't mutated yet! I can save them and keep them alive til you guys think of a plan to retake New York once and for all." She said her eyes narrowed as if she had already made up her mind, which she did.

"Are you crazy?! No, no! I'm not leaving you behind in this madness!" Donnie shouted before climbing out and grabbing her arms. "I can't lose you again!"

"I'm not leaving my friends behind! I'm the reason they're in this mess to begin with!" She shouted in his face tears falling once more as everyone stood in shocked silence but she continued. "Casey..Jessica..Mrs. Christine..Zack..they're all here because of me..because of WHO I am..I can't leave them to suffer like this!" She screamed til she broke down in front of them.

Dragan stared at her before she got up, grabbed her shield, strapped it to her back, and climbed out. Gently moving Donnie aside she brought Kara close to her in an embrace. **"I made a promise tae keep ye safe, Kara, an I plan tae keep it. I'm sorry.." **

Suddenly, Dragan slammed her fist into Kara's gut causing her to double over in pain, and gasp for breath. She stared up at Dragan in shock just as she brought her elbow down onto Kara's neck with enough force to knock her out, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Dragan?!" Donnie screamed but blinked when she had a pained expression on her face. She lifted Kara into her arm's with ease and gently laid her down next to Leo. She stared longingly at him before leaning to him and planting a soft kiss against his lips and took off his mask.

**"I will stay here, in Kara's place. I made an oath tae her tae protect her an go where I am needed. It is clear I am needed here more than wi ya all. So go. Now." ** She spoke calmly and stared at them giving them a reassuring smile before turning her back to them.

Hearing the sound of the van leaving her heart seemed to stop as tears filled her eyes. She stared down at the mask before lifting it up to her face, the mask catching the tears before they could leave their place and she stared ahead, eyes focus as she brought out her sword and held it up to her face, hearing the stomps of a Kraang mech heading her way.

**"I am a knight o' the Macintosh family. I will develop ma life for the greater good. I will take arms for those I hold dear an stake ma life for them. I will defend those who cannae defend themselves an uphold justice being fair tae aw. I will smite the wicked an those that choose tae do wrong. I will live by ma code an honor it til death." **She turned the blade as she brought out her shield, the mech standing across from her, her stance strong and her eyes never faltering. **"That is ma code and I will die for it!" **She shouted at the mech and charged just as it charged up it's weapons to attack.

* * *

**-Breathes in deeply then lets out a sigh- So, what did you think for the second season finale? Please rate/ comment/ review and I will see you when I see you. -is feeling so many emotions, gently rubs eyes-**


	53. Within the Woods

***takes a deep breath* Well, things didn't go as planned. I wanted to finish my Your Hand in Mine series first because there was a chapter that tied in with the season finale and Within the Woods but it was taking too long and I fear I have made you all wait far too long. So, to apologize, here's season 3. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_"I'll never forget the night we left New York City. The Kraang defeated us, Leo got badly hurt, Master Splinter is...gone, and Dragan...Dragan decided to stay behind. We..lost. We had nowhere left to go so we came to the old farmhouse I grew up in miles away from the city, a place we all can be safe in. The first thing we did was take care of poor Leonardo."_

The guys carried Leo's unconscious self inside the house and brought him inside the bathroom. April turned on the water to a warm temperature just as they gently set him down.

"This will keep him hydrated, help him heal faster."

Kara stayed outside with her arms crossed staring at the ground,ignoring the throbbing pain made when Dragan knocked her out, letting the boys and April take care of Leo though she didn't look up when they came out one by one til she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump.

Looking up, she saw Donnie with a worried look on his face as he moved his hand up to her cheek. "Come on, we should get you fixed up." He spoke softly to her knowing she must be in a fragile state right now.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be alone right now." She said before turning to leave but stopped when he had grabbed her hand. She kept her head low not moving or speaking a word til her back suddenly felt warm. She turned her head to see Donnie holding her from behind laying his head against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

She closed her eyes before turning around and holding him too. After a few minutes she lets him go and kisses his cheek before leaving to find somewhere to collect her thoughts.

_"Raphael keeps a constant vigil on Leo over Leo waiting for him to wake up. Michelangelo goofs around a lot but he does a ton of chores around the house."_

Mikey walks out of the barn carrying a bag of chicken feed while wearing a run down, old farmer's hat while humming to himself "Old McDonald Had a Farm." Opening the bag he began tossing the chicken feed to the ground as the chickens pecked it all up, eventually, the bag becoming empty.

They turn to him, clucking away as if expecting more.

"Back off, chickens, that's all I got."

He wasn't worried til the chickens started gaining up on him.

"Easy. Eaaassy..Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh! HEEELP!" He ran off screaming as the chickens gave chase after him.

_"But mostly he goofs around a lot. Donatello built a lab in the barn to create a mutagenic medicine to heal Leo."_

"Almost got it.." Donnie said to himself as he slowly poured a mixture into the mutagen only for it to explode in his face, Casey laughing his butt off in the background.

"This baby is gonna need a lot of work." Casey said aloud as he rolled under the old truck to begin repairs on it only for it to fall on top of him with Donnie now laughing in the background.

_"Kara stays in the attic sometimes being by herself, staring out the window at the distance. Leaving the city and Dragan behind is taking a harder toll on her than the rest of us. Sometimes she'll join us downstairs and tries her best to interact with us but there's still that glint of sadness in her never really spoke or ate anything but I, we all could tell she was trying."_

Kara walked downstairs seeing everyone was getting ready for dinner and she decided to help April set the table while Mikey finished cooking. He was telling a joke that made April laugh but Kara could only chuckle and smile.

_"Whenever Donnie wasn't in the barn or doing other things he would spend most of his time with Kara. They never really talked but I could tell that with him just being there by her side was helping. Eventually, she began eating more and laughing. It's only a matter of time before Kara is back to her old self. And then there's me, April O'Neil."_

April was sitting on an old, yet sturdy rocking bench writing down her thoughts.

_"I spend most of my time training with the turtles. I miss New York, my Sensei, Dragan, my dad. Hopefully Leo will recover and we can all go home soon..if there's even a home to back to. But life, as Master Splinter would say, must continue on."_

Kara sat outside watching the others train. She was still feeling down the past events and wasn't in the mood to train but she was getting better just needed a little more time. Of course that didn't mean the funny sounds coming from Mikey's mouth didn't make her giggle.

She turned her attention to Raph and April's fight seeing April had definitely improved since she last saw her fighting and grinned she landed a finishing blow on Raph, knocking him out.

"I'm almost a full on Kunoichi!" April said, her skills proving her point.

"Aw yeaah! Gotta be quick if you wanna be hangin' with da ninja's daawg!" Mikey said to his face making Kara laugh.

"That's what you get for underestimating her, Raph." She shouted from where she sat and grinned. She looked back up at April and saw her watching Donnie and Casey train and turned her attention to them as well.

She turned in time to see Donnie tackling Casey and they began to wrestle each other on the ground.

"Ok, you two, enough! You're acting like a bunch of caged animals." April ran up to them to stop the rough housing.

"Aw, we're just blowing off a little steam is all, Red." Casey said while smacking Donnie's plastron.

"Yeah, things are kinda tense lately, right ol' friend?" Donnie smiled as he moved his arm around Casey's shoulder and pulled his head to his shoulder in a friendly way but his gripped said otherwise.

"Yeah, got that right, ol' pal." Casey elbowed his patron to make him let go but Donnie quickly moved his arm back around his neck.

"We're all just a little frustrated is all, April. No offense, we're turtles. We don't belong in a farmhouse. We belong in the sewers."

"Well, technically-" Kara opened her mouth to speak but was stopped before she could finish her thought.

"You know what I mean, Kara. Us."

"Yeah, that's all good, like Master Splinter would say: "We must accept the hand that the universe has dealt us.""

"Wow..that's deep, yo." Casey said in awe.

"Master Splinter is gone, Mikey, and Leo may never wake up. The universe has dealt us a terrible hand." Raph said before walking away probably to go look after Leo.

"He's right..the situation is terrible..but..Leo will wake up." Kara said aloud and stood up. "We can't give up hope..none of us..not even me." She looked down, clenching her fist but looked up seeing April in front of her with a smile on her face and gave her a hug.

The others gathered around her, giving her a group hug and making her smile even more before heading back inside for the day.

While everyone went into the kitchen Kara went upstairs and into the bathroom to see Raph where she thought he would be, watching over Leo.

She quietly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll wake up, Raph. He won't leave us like this." She said softly giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He looked up at her then over to Leo, placing his hand over hers and closing his eyes. "I can't help but think..what if he never wakes up again..I should of been there for him."

"We all would have..but he made his choice. It's not like him to give up and you of all people should know that." She said with a small smile. "Right now you need to look after your other brother's too and keep them from losing hope. You're the one they're going to be looking up to..no pressure." She chuckled softly at him.

He looked up at her with a small grin. "Thanks, Kara."

She bent over and hugged him. "No problem Raph. You coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to hang here for a few more minutes but I will soon."

She nodded and let him be, walking downstairs to see the others gathered in the living room.

April and Donnie were sitting on the couch while Mikey turned the TV on looking for a certain channel. Casey hopped over in between Donnie and April before she made him scoot over so she could sit beside Donnie.

He smiled at her and offered some of his pizza, holding it out for her to take a bite. She shrugged and did so realizing this was frozen pizza which made her miss the home made ones back at him.

"Alright, quiet down, everybody. It's time for my new favorite show."

Kara raised a brow watching the new show and sighed. _"It's just like Space Heroes and that robot anime." _

"Guys! Guys! Get up here!" Everyone heard Raph screaming from upstairs and the guys and Kara ran up to see what was going on.

Kara entered the bathroom in time to hear Donnie calling Leo's name. _"He's awake?"_ She stood beside Donnie and saw Leo's eyes were open.

"Hey guys." He whispered quietly.

Relief washed over Kara and she glanced over at Raph and gave him a nod.

"Leo! You're back! Dude!" Mikey grabbed Leo and began to shake him not hearing his discomfort til Raph touched his shoulder.

"Take it easy." Raph smiled down at Mikey knowing they all felt the same excitement to see their oldest brother awake. "Let us get you out of here." Raph, and his brother's helped Leo out of the tub and Kara stood back to give them some room.

"Hey, Kara." Leo gave her a weak smile.

She smiled in return and wanted to hug him so bad but knew he wasn't in the state for much physical contact so she walked up to him and kissed his forehead. "You had us worried there for a sec, buddy but we're happy you're awake." She didn't want him to speak much for she knew it must hurt him so she waited til they were down the stairs before following after them giving them their space.

Everyone gathered in the living room Raph and Casey took the chairs while Mikey sat with Leo on the couch, Donnie working on him and Kara sitting on the arm watching Donnie work.

"So we've been here for three months? I've been out that long?" Leo asks.

Kara stared at him noticing the change in his voice and wondered what happened.

"You had us worried sick, Leo. Raph barely slept."

"Ah, it was nothing." Raph looked away waving his hand at April's comment.

"So, like, why does he sound different?" Casey asked the question Kara was wondering.

"He sustained damage to his throat and pretty much everywhere else for that matter."

Leo winced in pain which made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Here, take some more of my special, patented mutagen medicine." Donnie said while pouring him a spoonful. "You'll be healed in no time."

After Leo swallowed it he shuddered from the taste. "Ugh, it tastes like it suppose to come out of me not into me."

"First thing tomorrow we're gonna start training again. You'll be better in no time." Raph said putting his arm around his shoulder with a smile on his face.

Leo looked around suddenly realizing someone was missing. "Hey..where's Dragan?"

Everyone froze at the question and either looked away from Leo or turned to Kara with worry in their eyes.

Kara clenched her hands in her lap. She knew this would come up. She had been rehearsing this conversation in her head but it was always too painful for her to finish it. She let out a sigh, her head lowered. "She stayed behind. She stayed in New York to save any survivors and gives us a chance to retreat...I'm sorry, Leo." She whispered the last part, her voice cracking as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

No one said anything. What could they say? A good friend of theirs is gone and they couldn't do a thing about it.

"Thank you for telling me, Kara. I know it was hard to do." Leo said quietly placing his hand over hers before they helped him lay down, moving Mikey away and everyone else getting ready for bed.

Kara went outside and sat on the benchswing just staring up at the sky remembering conversations of what Dragan's hometown looked like. "You could see stars for miles.." She whispered that part to herself before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Hey.."She opened her eyes and looked over seeing Donnie. "Want some company?"

She gave him a nod and scooted over to give him some room.

"It's a nice night outside. The moon is full and the stars..I've never seen so many stars in the sky before."

"New York is the city that never sleeps after all." Kara said with a light chuckle but stopped when he moved his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"We all know it's hard for you to talk about Dragan, especially to Leo but-"

"He deserved to know after all..they are together."

Donnie stared at her for the longest time seeing the pained expression on her face and moved his hand down to her waist, pulling her into his lap and held her close. "We'll get her back. Her, Casey, Mrs. Christine, Jessica, and New York City. We'll get them all back. I promise." He whispered in her ear as he began rocking them back and forth.

Kara blushed softly but smiled lifting her arms up to his sides and laid in his lap. "Thank you, Donnie." He lifted her face up by the chin and they shared a kiss on the lips.

The next morning Kara helped Mikey and April make breakfast while Raph took Leo out for a run to get him back on his feet. Donnie and Casey went back to the barn to do their own thing.

While April began setting the table Kara walked outside to go get them, calling them inside for breakfast before running off in the direction Raph and Leo were to let them know.

It took some time but eventually she found them both and noticed Raph was ahead of Leo. The closer she got to them she could tell something was off about Leo for the way he was rocking side ways. Watching him turn around her way, his cheeks puffed and his eyes closed, it was only a second later til she heard the disgusting sound of him hurling.

She ran up to him, shouting his name, and bent down at his side making sure not to go near his vomit and saw Raph run up to them.

"You ok, Leo?" He asked, moving to his other side and placing a hand on his shell.

"I think it's that medicine Donnie gave me. I'm not feeling too good." Leo's voice wavered from the force of him throwing up as he clenched his stomach.

"Come on, let's take you back to the farmhouse. You need some rest." Raph said helping him to his feet.

"He should probably eat something first. Just to get some nutrients back in his body." Kara said keeping close by his side.

"I dunno if I can.." Leo muttered.

"You have to eat something. Just a bite or two then you can rest, ok?"

Leo lowered his head unsure if he had enough energy for that but knew she was right. "Ok, I'll try."

When they got back to the house everyone was already eating. Kara made a plate for Leo and crushed the eggs down so they would be easy for him to swallow and gave the plate to Raph so he could feed him while she ate.

Eating exactly the two bites Raph could tell he was done eating and helped him to the living room to rest and stayed by his side so Kara brought him his breakfast and placed a hand on his shoulder before going back to finish her meal. When she sat down though she blinked when she saw Leo's plate was empty and turned her head towards Mikey seeing his cheeks puffy and full.

Once he swallowed it all he let out a sigh and turned to her. "We can't waste food and cold eggs are just gross."

She sighed but shrugged it off and ate what was left before giving the dish duty over to Donnie and Casey.

That night Donnie, Raph, Casey, and Mikey were around the tv while Kara, Leo, and April were behind them by the fireplace Kara reading a book while April got herself, Leo, and Kara tea.

"I just can't stop thinking about Master Splinter. Maybe he's not really gone." Leo finally spoke in the quiet room.

"We saw it happen. Shredder threw him down a drain pipe.." Donnie said sadness in his voice.

"It's true.." Kara whispered, setting her book down in her lap and took a cup taking a quiet sip from it.

"Maybe Leo's right. I mean, Splinter was a great ninja master." April said to them.

"The greatest in a century." Raph added to her comment.

"Hey dudes, the shows starting." Mikey said as the theme song to Crognar or whatever his name came on.

_"Oh jeez, don't let it play." _Kara grimaced in her mind but blinked as the power went out. "Huh, that's one way to do it, heh."

"Aw, man you gotta be kidding me!" Casey said over Mikey's despair.

"It's just a blown fuse. I'll fix it in two shakes of a turtle's tail."

"Take your time, sweetie." Kara called out to Donnie as she read her book with the light from the fire but blinked when a sudden wind blew it out. "Seriously?" She groaned before setting her book down. "I'll come with you, Donnie." She got up and looked at the fireplace before around the room wondering if any of the windows were open. She certainly didn't feel a breeze.

Donnie came back with a flashlight and pointed it at the fireplace.

"Great, looks like we need more firewood." Raph said his voice oozing with sarcasm.

The flashlight began to blink til it completely went out. Donnie tried to turn it back on but no luck. "Are you kidding?"

"Nothing is working tonight.."Kara sipped her tea til a thought occurred to her. A house in the middle of the woods, no civilian life for miles, the power was out! It was like a scene in a horror film! Kara stopped mid-sip as her eyes bugged out. _"Thiiis could mean trouble."_

She lowered her cup and went to warn Raph but he was already gone. "Crap.." She muttered under her breath. "He couldn't have gone too far. I mean, we're practically surrounded by wood.."

Two hours later Kara was pacing the porch knowing he had been gone far too long for just getting firewood and he isn't dumb enough to wander too far from the house. _"What's keeping him..."_

"RAAAAAPH!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs. "He's been gone for hours. RAAAAPH!" Mikey was acting annoyed pretty sure because he was missing his show.

Donnie came back with new batteries for the flashlight and she followed behind him scanning the area for any sign of him.

"Raaaph! Can you hear us!?" Casey shouted next wearing his vigilante gear.

"Don't you think he'd answer?" April asked him having taken the flashlight from Donnie to look around too.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kara said in a low tone.

"Alright, we split up. April and Casey you take that way. Mikey, Donnie, and Kara you take that way." Leo pointed.

"Split up? Are you loco, homie?" Mikey swayed his head clearly telling that was a bad idea.

"What about you?" April asked.

"I'll wait at the farmhouse just in case Raph comes back. I won't be much help out there anyway."

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Kara asked Leo stepping to his side.

"I'll be fine. What's the wor-"

Kara's hand suddenly went over Leo's mouth, her expression dead serious. "Don't..finish that sentence...Ok, I'll go with them then. Don't push yourself." She said just before leaving with Donnie and Mikey.

Mikey called out to Raph his annoyance now turning into worry.

Kara kept her eyes closed and watched the area around them as they searched. An owl here, two squirrels there, nothing out of the ordinary but it was getting hard to concentrate with Mikey's constant yammering.

She sighed and opened her eyes, looking around. It's funny how something so beautiful during the day can turn terrifying at night. "But then again..." She glanced up at the sky as the light of the full moon shined down through the leaves and tree branches.

Kara walked up to Donnie's side and smiled, gently nudging him. "You know what two teenagers who like each other do in middle of the woods?" She whispered to him making him tense up and blush. She took his hand and lead him behind a tree, wrapping her arms around him.

He stared down at her and smiled, both of them closing their eyes and leaning towards each other for a kiss when Mikey's scream interrupted them and he ran to them in a panic. "Rabid squirrels will eat my brains.."

Donnie sighed in annoyance but it made her giggle til she paused and remembered something. _"Rule number one in surviving a horror movie: Never make out in the woods/haunted place. He doesn't know it but Mikey saved us.."_

She sighed in relief not knowing Donnie had walked ahead. "Helloo, what's this."

Kara caught up with them and what they saw was a shed with the door creaking open an inch them slamming shut.

"Nope. Nope nope nope nope!" Kara said turning around and leaving them behind. "I'm going back to the farmhouse!" She shouted not bothering to look back.

"Let's check it out." Mikey took a step forward but stopped, his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "You first."

Kara was close to the farmhouse when she heard Donnie scream. She turned around and went to take a step but stopped. She clenched her fist and turned back around jogging towards the house. She had to warn Leo that something was out here. Hopefully the others were ok. Her doubts though made her start running instead.

She made it out of the woods and saw Leo outside. She ran towards him and went to call out his name but slowed down seeing April had made it back.

Suddenly something slithered out from the woods and wrapped itself around April's leg forcing her to the ground. She struggled and crawled towards Leo but it was no use. She reached a hand out towards him as he started limping to her. "Leo!" She cried out as she was dragged back into the woods.

Kara was running towards her but she was too far away. She fell to her knees at the thought of losing more friends but that just wasn't going to cut it. She clenched her fists and stood up, running back into the woods. _"With Leo in the state he's in...I'm the only one that can help them."_

She kept her eyes closed the whole way so she could pinpoint the location of the shed more easier.

Once she was close enough she tapped a tree beside her and saw the thing had captured everyone and was holding something. She shook her head and placed her hands in her pocket for her gloves but when she felt nothing reality hit her. "Oh yeah.." She shook her head and grabbed a rock while pressing her back against a tree. She moved her hand over her mouth and opened it to get the things attention til she heard Leo calling for help.

"Oh no..." She closed her eyes and used her elbow to hit the tree and find out where he is. He wasn't too far from her and his yelling got the thing's attention for he walked out of the shed and was searching for him.

Using this opportunity Kara ran inside to see everyone wrapped in wire and a pile of moss and a flower near the corner with Raph's mask. Assuming the worst she shook her head to keep herself calm.

"Kara! My sweet chinchilla!" She heard Donnie call out and smiled up at him. "Sorry, I'm late." She grabbed Donnie's staff and activated the spear end. "We don't have much time. Leo is fighting that thing by himself so we gotta hurry." She said, cutting them free.

Once she cut down Mikey and Donnie she gave him his weapon back to free April and Casey. With them now being free they went to go help Leo but saw him entering the shed.

"What the heck is that?" Leo asked staring at the pile Kara saw before.

"Raph. It's a long story." Donnie answered.

"So I was right..." Kara muttered under her breath.

Leo fell to his knees, out of breath, clearly this ordeal taking a toll on him but he stood back up in time for the thing to heal himself from the injury and slowly made its way towards them.

Everyone screamed bloody murder as Donnie, Casey, Mikey, and April barricaded the door and they all grabbed their weapons, taking stance. Kara glanced at them all seeing as everyone had a weapon but her, which made her miss her gloves even more but focused on the task at hand.

They waited, the atmosphere around them becoming thick with anticipation, waiting for it to come crashing through the door but they were wrong.

It's large hand burst through the wall on their right side, where Kara was closest to. Everyone screamed as it grabbed her and began to pull her out but she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

She struggled and pulled while Casey beat it with his hockey stick but it ended up breaking over it's head then Mikey swooped in and started smacking it using his nunchucks then kicked it in the face while the Casey grabbed the shovel and sliced it's arm off, freeing Kara.

She threw it to the ground and grabbed the axe slamming it down onto it's head joining in with everyone else as they mercilessly smacked, beat, and pummeled the thing til they were out of breath.

Never having used such a heavy weapon Kara ended up dropping it and, leaning against Casey as she tried to catch a breather.

Seeing as it wasn't moving she stood up straight and pointed at it. "Yeah, that's what you get for messing with us."

Everyone seemed to relax for it wasn't moving for some time but that didn't last long as it's eyes shined and it stood tall, the side doors on the wall giving way to it as it walked in.

Knocking Kara, April, and Casey to the side it grabbed at Mikey and Donnie, tossing them out the roof of the shed, both of them screaming as they're hurled outside.

Kara shakes off the pain in time to see Leo get slapped with enough force to knock him backwards to the wall behind them where the table and Donnie's medicine was.

Seeing the thing panic Leo grabbed it and began to slowly wave it around, watching it's eyes follow it.

Leo tossed it over it where April caught it and ran out the door.

Kara ran to Leo and helped him up as Mikey and Donnie distracted it. "You going to be ok?" She asked as he grabbed a pitchfork to keep himself up.

"Don't worry about me til we finish taking care of this creep." He said in a low tone, pain clear in his voice yet anger.

She nodded and grabbed Donnie's staff and ran out to help but saw Leo flying at the thing and stabbing it's arm with the medicine and through to it's chest. April and Casey went to work tying it to a tree after Leo's attack.

She ran up to them and sighed in relief watching it struggle but to no avail.

"That should hold him. Now come on, we gotta take him back to the lab." Donnie shouted to them all.

"Do you really think you'll be able to save Raph?" Leo asked looking up at him.

"Honestly, Leo, I don't know. I just don't know.." Donnie closed his eyes, turning his attention to the creep.

"We won't know til we get that thing back to the barn. Now, let's go." Kara said clenching her fists as she and the others chopped the tree down and carried it back to the barn still chained to the tree.

"Uh, his name is The Creep by the way." Mikey said during the trip back.

"I don't care, Mikey.." Kara sighed in, hanging her head. "It's dark, horrible, smells of vomit, and turned your brother into a flower. His name is the last thing I care about.."

"...Donnie will be able to bring him back. I know it." Mikey said with certainty in his voice making Kara smile.

"I agree, Mikey."

After returning to the barn and setting it down in a place where Donnie could work everyone left him alone to work staying right outside the barn though in case he needed some assistance. He only allowed Leo to stay due to his refusal to leave and because he was hurting too much to move. Everyone was worried and anxious as they waited.

"Guys! I've done it!" Everyone heard Donnie shout and ran inside to see Raph's body laying on a haystack. Everyone gathered around his body and saw Raph begin to move.

It was only a matter of time before Raph opened his eyes which made Donnie shout in excitement.

"Oh, Donnie I knew you could do it!" Kara shouted throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh no, Raph, look at him! It's terrible." Mikey cried covering his face with his hands.

"What do you mean? He's perfectly normal." Donnie looked down at Raph confused but saw April grab his mask and put it back on him.

"How about now, Mikey?" April asked tying Raph's mask securely before moving aside.

"Phew, yeah, waay better."

Raph shoved Mikey away as he sat up. "What..the heck is going on?"

"Heheh, crazy swamp monster sucked out your mutagen and turned you into a plant. It was awesome!" Casey had a wide grin on his face making Kara shake her head.

"But I used this IV tube to drain all the mutagen out of the creep and back into your body. Cool, right?" Donnie unhooked the IV and turned to Raph, smiling. "Killed off the infection like a bad case of shellachne."

"Ugh, cool, thanks Don. Soo what happened to the monster?"

"He got turned back into swamp goo. Pretty cool, right?" Casey turned his attention to the jar of goo answering Raph's question.

"Donnie worked all night to save you. Leo never left your side." April stood up and walked out of the way as Raph turned to see Leo sitting down, his head lowered.

Leo lifted his head up and smiled at Raph. "That's what brothers are for." Leo stood up and walked over to him, holding his hand out. "We gotta heal up Raph. We got a city to take back."

Kara smiled at the brotherly love and blinked hearing Mikey squealing like a fangirl making her chuckle as he jumped onto the haystack.

"I give that a big, fat, sloppy, wet, BOOYAKASHAA!"

Kara grinned and jumped onto the haystack with him and howled while throwing her arms in the air, the others joining in at their victory.

* * *

**You guys know the routine! Rate/Comment! All feedback is appreciated! Oh, and I have a job for you guys. If I don't post a new chapter every week get onto me! Bug me about it! Make me get online and type! But no hate, please. Gotta keep it civil. After all, I owe the success of this to you all and you deserve a chapter every week. Until next time and see you when I see you! :D**


	54. A Foot Too Big

It's been a couple weeks since The Creep incident and everything seemed to be going back to normal.

Leo was getting a lot better and was able to walk on his feet though he still needed the crutch every now and then.

Kara had resumed her training and was helping Leo with some breathing exercises as well as some body exercises to help heal his body.

Kara was inside listening to some music while cleaning up a bit when she noticed Donnie walking inside with a box in his hand. She lowered the headphones to her neck and turned to face him. "Hey, Donnie, what's up?" She glanced to the side seeing Mikey sneaking around them to hide behind the couch and poked his head up just enough to where he could watch them which made her shake her head, chuckling to herself.

"I uh made this for you. I hope you like it." Donnie said while holding the box out to her.

"Aw, thanks Donnie." She took it and saw a heart carved into the top and opened it. The first think she saw was a picture of Donnie and her smiling happily at the camera, their heads touching each other. A soft gasp escaped her lips hearing the music. "A music box? You made this?" She looked up at him in disbelief.

He nodded, his face completely red. "Too much?"

"It's perfect!" She jumped excitedly before throwing her arms around him, still holding onto the music box. "I love it! Thank you, Donnie!" She kissed him smack on the lips before running off to go show April.

Donnie stood there speechless and dazed but had a smile on his face and let out a soft sigh.

Mikey popped up from behind the couch and leaned his head into his hands with a cutesy smile on his face. "Can't even imagine how you're feeling right now." He said in a playful tone.

"Lovestruck." Was all Donnie said still staring dreamily at where Kara last stood.

"I was totally going to say that! I gotta learn to trust my instincts!" Mikey went over and smacked Donnie on the back of his shell. "Good job though, I knew she'd love it. Mmmph!"

Donnie shoved his hand in Mikey's face shoving him aside and chuckled. "I guess you were right..which is..very odd to say out loud."

After showing the music box to April Kara went upstairs to put it in the room her and April were sharing but she couldn't stop staring at it. It was so beautiful and crafted so well. She climbed on the bed and placed it in her lap as she ran her hand over the smooth, wooden surface before opening it once more. A smile spread over her face staring at the picture of them together. _"He must of grabbed a few pictures while we were back at the Lair..I should of done the same thing but instead..."_ She closed her eyes and looked away not wanting to remember or even think about what had happened.

She set the music box on the bedside table and climbed off the bed reaching for her headphones to go back to cleaning when she heard the guys training outside. "Guess I could take a break." She chuckled and went outside to see how they were doing.

She arrived just in time to see Leo come back from his morning walks. "Hey, Leo. How you feeling?"

"Not too bad. You were right, the walks are helping a little."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled at him placing her arm on his shoulder before turning back to the others in time to see Donnie and Mikey run into trees and making her laugh.

"You're not in the city anymore. You need to get use to this new environment. No buildings. No subways." Raph stood proud before moving to punch Mikey who flinched and went to flee only to run into the tree once more and fall to the ground. "Lots of trees."

Kara laughed more and she went down to meet them. "Wow, Raph, I'm really impressed. You're adapting like a ninja should. I'm proud of ya." She placed a hand on his shoulder before stepping back. "But let's see how you handle someone who actually grew up in the woods. No city. No subways. Just lots of trees and animals." She grins while taking off her shoes and getting into her fighting stance.

"Heh, you're on, Kara." Raph grinned doing the same thing.

They waited before both of them charged at each other. Knowing Raph was going for the offense Kara lifted her arms up and when Raph went to throw a punch she dodged it and went for a counter but he took a step back and kicked his leg over. She grinned before ducking down and kicked his leg from under him causing him to fall backwards making her chuckle getting some distance between them so he could stand.

"Not bad." Raph said as he stood while popping his neck.

"I'm a little rusty." Kara admitted but blinked as he charged at her once more and came at her with a flying kick then punching combos. She was taking backward steps to avoid getting hit while dodging and blocking his oncoming assaults. When her back hit a tree though she waited for him to strike before jumping out of his line of sight just as his fist made contact with the tree and she jabbed at his side before giving him a punch across the face, not using her full strength yet as he hit the tree face first and slid down.

Everyone laughed at them as Kara held her hand out to him with a wide grin on her face. Raph went to take it but instead tackled her to the ground and started tickling her.

"No, wait, stop!" Kara shouted between laughing as she tried to wiggle away from him.

"Not til you say it." Raph grinned tickling her sides.

"Ok, I give! I give!" She finally blurted out her sides beginning to hurt from the laughing. Once he stopped she threw her arms to the ground in defeat while trying to catch her breath. She stayed there for a moment before Raph stood up and offered his hand to her which she gladly took and was helped up.

"You're right. You're a little rusty but with my training we'll get you back to your old self in no time. Well, what do you think?" Raph turned to Leo for his input.

Leo looked down for a moment in thought. "Hmm..Turtlehunt." He looked back over at Raph with a smile.

"Turtlehunt." Raph nodded in agreement.

"Turtlehunt?!" Donnie and Mikey screamed getting into view of Leo.

"Turtlehunt?" Kara asked questioningly with a raised brow.

"You gonna help out, Leo?" Raph looked up at him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I-Ngh!" Taking a step forward Leo placed too much pressure on his still injured leg and leaned against the crutch. "Sorry..guess I'm still not up to it." Leo lowered his gaze in sadness before turning to leave.

"Wait up, Leo, let's do some more exercises while they're gone, k?" She ran up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

"You sure you don't want to join them?" Leo asked not wanting her to stay behind on his behalf.

"Nah, it's cool. I could always join another time. Don't worry about it." She patted his shoulder and turned to the others. "Stay out of trouble, guys."

"Enjoy your little hunt." Leo smiled at them walking away with Kara.

"So what is turtlehunt anyways?" Kara asked as they left back to the house.

-Later in the Afternoon-

Kara was in the kitchen preparing lunch knowing the guys would be hungry after their game. Once Leo explained it to her it sounded even more fun but there was always next time.

Singing to herself she was making the last of a pile of sandwiches when she heard the door open. Looking up at the clock on the wall she blinked in surprise. "They're back sooner than I thought..they must need as much practice as I do."

"Hello! Anybody home? We got company!" She heard Donnie say and blinked.

"Company...this can't be good." She washed her hands and walked out from the kitchen seeing Leo walking down the stairs.

"What? You can't let anyone in. Why is the doorway full of hair?" Leo asked with a raised brow.

"And a giant butt." Kara lifted her head seeing April and Casey come out from a room and shrugged turning her attention back to the doorway watching Mikey struggle to pull something through til a tall, ape like creature fell onto the floor.

"It's Bigfoot!" Casey screamed in horror and Kara yelled in surprise.

"You brought Bigfoot home?!" Leo walked down the rest of the way to the foot of the stairs.

"Why everyone know Bigfoot name?" It turned to Donnie curiously.

"It talks?" Kara stood there in awe before sighing, slumping her shoulders. _"I have a bad feeling about this.."_ She shook her head and walked towards them.

"Bigfoot this is Leo, Casey, April, and Kara." Donnie gestured towards Kara to come closer and held her hand. It was then she noticed it had scratch marks on its arm.

"He's hurt. I'll go get the first aid kit." April walked away to the bathroom to retrieve it.

"You can't just bring home Bigfoot!" Leo yelled while Mikey mimicked Leo behind him but was caught not a second later.

"He needs our help. Just until his arm is better." Donnie said to Leo.

"It is the right thing to do." Kara added in. "We as mutants must stick together." She tilted her head with a smile making him sigh.

"Come on, let's get that wound cleaned up." April lead Bigfoot to the backroom to get it fixed up.

"You guys did the right thing." Kara smiled at Donnie and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him smile.

"Sure, but when I wanted to have a dog you guys were like, "No way."" Casey retorted, walking down the stairs.

"You guys don't get it. Bigfoot is the missing genetic link between humans and the ape. This discovery will change the face of science itself!" Donnie practically screamed.

"So its bigger than talking turtles?" Casey smirked at him which was irritating Donnie to the point she could almost see steam rising from his head.

She sighed and shoved Casey away getting in between them. "Donnie, it's obvious this creature has intelligence but imagine how it would feel if it were discovered. It would be hunted down and captured for who knows what kinds of experiments. IF Casey is trying to make it a point it's that it should be left alone. But first, let's go check on it." She smiled and walked with him to where April was just finishing bandaging the wound up.

"There you go. Try not to use it for the next few days." April smiled up at Bigfoot.

"Bigfoot thank Donnie." It said while placing its hand over the bandage.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"Bad man after Bigfoot. Named The Finger."

"The finger?" Both Donnie and Kara questioned together.

"Who the heck names themselves "The Finger?"" Kara asked in confusion with a hint of disgust.

"Mmm very bad mans but Donnie good mans." It held its hands together, smiling wide. Kara couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Aw, thanks Bigfoot." Donnie placed a hand on it's shoulder.

"Donnie very good mans."

_"Wait, what?"_ Kara's eyes were wide as she stood there, frozen, watching this.

It wasn't til Bigfoot kissed Donnie on the cheek that she freaked out. "WHAT?!"

"Woah." Was all April could say.

Bigfoot picked Donnie up and hugged him close. "Bigfoot looove Donnie."

"But. But. But." Donnie was at a loss for words at what was happening. He glanced at Kara and his eyes widen seeing her eyes flare up and her hands clenched into fists.

Bigfoot said something but Kara wasn't paying attention. She went to take a step forward but was stopped by April who, with some difficulty, dragged Kara away who looked as if she was about to murder someone.

Hearing faint sounds of the boys laughing April turned to Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, I'm sure this is just a temporary thing. She's...I can't believe Bigfoot is a she..anyways, She's just acting this way because he helped her out. I'm sure after awhile it'll die down and once her arm heals, she'll leave. Think you can handle it?"

"No." Kara said flatly crossing her arms but let out a sigh knowing April was right about one thing, it was probably an animal instinct. "I hope you're right about it being temporary.."

Kara went upstairs while everyone was eating lunch and sat on the bed listening to the music box to help calm herself down when she noticed the sound was a bit off, the part that hit the notes was sticking, so she closed it and went to Donnie so he could fix it.

Figuring he didn't get much to eat cause of Bigfoot she made him a plate and went to the barn to check up on him but blinked when she saw Bigfoot towering over him. She narrowed her eyes and walked away grumbling to herself. "Just a few more days..."

Towards the evening time Kara had gotten out of the shower after a long day and couldn't wait to relax with Donnie and watch a movie but she stopped in the doorway to see Donnie in Bigfoot's lap, feeding him popcorn. She stomped upstairs not caring if anyone heard her and dropped down on the bed, burying her face in the blanket and let out a scream.

The next day Bigfoot was gone for awhile which gave Kara and Donnie some alone time together.

"I don't know what to do. She won't leave me alone!" Donnie groaned, burying his head in Kara's shoulder, having her sit on his lap outside behind the barn.

"Tell her you don't feel the same way and that you're with me." Kara puffed her cheeks in annoyance. It seemed Bigfoot's arm was healing quicker than expected but she wouldn't leave the house.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings or put you in danger." Donnie put his arms around her and sighed not knowing what to do.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later..or I will." Kara said in a serious tone. It wasn't til she felt Donnie nuzzling her cheek that she glanced at him and smiled. "I hope you washed that first." She said playfully.

"Twice and sanitized it." Donnie said with a smile, kissing her cheek.

Kara closed her eyes feeling better having to spend some time with him til they both heard Raph shouting Bigfoot's name from inside the house.

"And I thought I was mad." She laughed before getting up to see what had happened only to have Raph come out carrying a mop in one hand, a cleaning mask around his neck, and dragging Mikey outside with his other hand, Bigfoot right behind them.

"You come with me." Raph said to Donnie as they all walked into the forest.

Kara shrugged and decided to follow to see what was going on.

"Donnie and Mikey need to learn to blend in out here. Forest stealth. If you're going to stay with us at least you can help out so, show them some stuff, ok? I've got to go clean out the tub." Raph put on the cleaning mask and walked away with the mop.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to it. Gonna go train by myself." Kara waved bye to them and left not letting them get a word in.

After an intense work out Kara walked out feeling tuckered out but good at the same time. "It won't be long til I'm back to my old fighting self." She said with a smile while stretching her arms. Coming into the clearing where the house was she let out a sigh figuring a shower would be nice when she saw Bigfoot carrying Mikey and Donnie into the house.

She sighed knowing Donnie was always awkward in sharing his feelings, especially if it was to a girl, so she knew she had to be the one to tell Bigfoot that he wasn't interested. "But then again..I'm not that great at it either...Oh jeez." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed knowing this day was going to get worse.

That night Kara waited in the hallway for Bigfoot to talk to her and when she came out of the bathroom Kara blinked in surprise to see her wearing..makeup. Kara sighed and walked over to her. "Hey, Bigfoot..can I talk to you for a moment?"

Bigfoot gave her a confused look but followed her into her and April's room. "Ok, look, Bigfoot Donnie and I are together..me and him and it's making me really uncomfortable that you're doing all of this to him so please..leave him alone." She didn't want to sound rude or anything but once she started the sentence she couldn't stop.

She waited for Bigfoot to say or do something but she was silent for a long time.

"Bigfoot have to try." Is all she said before walking away.

Kara blinked dumbfoundedly and couldn't tell if she didn't know what she said or was playing it off. Knowing Bigfoot was an intelligent creature she had to guess she was in denial. "This is going to go two ways: Either Donnie tells her and she runs off crying or I attack and have her run off crying and become the bad guy..either way she runs off crying." She banged her head against the wall when she noticed April come into view.

"You know you're not helping with this at all, right?" Kara said to April.

"What could I say? She wanted a make over. I couldn't say no to her."

"I can't help but wonder if you're enjoying this or if you're too nice for your own good."

"I'm sure Donnie will tell her sooner or later." April said trying to reassure her.

"I dunno..you know how he is. Anyways, I'll go help Mikey make dinner." She walked out of the room feeling bummed out when she saw Donnie and Bigfoot in the hallways downstairs so she hid herself and listened in.

"Bigfoot..I appreciate the effort in all of this but I just don't like you that way. I'm with Kara and I love her. I hope you understand.." Donnie was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and averting eye contact while he spoke. When Bigfoot said nothing he glanced up at her to see a saddened expression but gave him a nod.

"Bigfoot understand." Was all she said before walking away leaving him by himself. Despite feeling relieved that it was over he still felt bad for having to do it but it had to be done.

He went upstairs to check up on Kara when he saw her sitting on the upper stair level. She moved over and patted the seat beside her.

When he sat down she laid her head against his shoulder, holding his arm, not saying a word.

"I know I should of done it sooner before it escalated even more. I just...I know what she feels like. First I was like that with April but then when I had found out I had feelings for you I did the same to you but this time..you gave me attention too. I don't know what I'd do without you. Heh, I'd probably still be acting like a lovestruck puppy."

Kara smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her but then jumped in realization. "Oh, I just remembered. I fixed the music box. Come on, let's go get it." He stood up, offering his hand to her, which she gladly took, and they both walked outside seeing Mikey reading on the porch.

Kara opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Bigfoot running into the woods, crying. They all ran after her but stopped when she ran further into the woods.

Leo and Casey came up behind them and Mikey figured they had something to do with it. "What is wrong with you guys?!"

"We didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Casey said beginning to feel bad.

"Bigfoot, wait up!" Donnie called out to her and ran into the woods to find her, Kara right behind him.

Having lost sight of them Kara closed her eyes and used her ability to try and locate where they all were. She began running where she last saw them go and it wasn't too long that she found them all but she skidded to a halt when she noticed two figures dangling from a tree, one huddled together as if they were in a large sack, and another one pacing in front of the other three.

"Hmm..Mikey, Donnie...that must be Bigfoot..and I have to guess the other one is The Finger." She muttered under her breath slowly opening her eyes as she moved closer. She took off her shoes and set them under a root of a tree sneaking around to Bigfoot while Donnie and Mikey distracted the guy.

Bigfoot was whimpering still upset and now frightened about what was happening and she came up behind Bigfoot placing her finger to her lips. "Shh, calm down. I'll get you out of here." She placed her hand over her head reassuringly as she attempted to undo the rope. "Gah, if only I had something sharp!" She shouted in annoyance when she noticed the guys were fighting.

"The Finger got skills." The man said when she noticed a small, disfigured finger was wiggling on the side of his hand. Kara stared in disgust not able to look away. It wasn't til Bigfoot made a noise that she remembered what her mission was. "Oh yeah, sorry sorry. Gotta find something sharp.." She looked around and noticed The Finger had dropped a hunting knife.

Thinking it was perfect she went for it while they were still fighting but it wasn't til she picked it up that they weren't doing so good for the Finger was executing some major professional wrestling moves.

"Looks like we gotta deal with this guy first.." She dropped the knife and ran towards Donnie and The Finger noticing he was about to do a high dive onto Donnie and ran faster before jumping up and kicking him away from Donnie.

She ran into the forest while the Finger got up. She closed her eyes and let out a soft breath before running up at him as fast as she could and punched him across the face before retreating back into the darkness, skidding to a halt, and changed direction.

Being use to standing face to face to her opponent this was completely new to her but she had the upper hand. She kept this up for a good moment but her inexperience and his anger got the better of her.

Running up behind him for once final attack he turned around and grabbed her by the neck before throwing her over his shoulder and slamming her onto the ground. She let out a cry of pain, feeling the wind knocked out of her, her eyes clenched in pain.

The Finger was about to give the final blow when he stopped, the moonlight revealing Kara's form and blinked in surprise. "I can't hit no lady but I will admit you got skills too." He pulled her up and tossed her towards a tree before shooting a rope at her that wrapped itself around the tree, trapping her there. "Ngh! Hey, let me go!"

"Now to finish this." He turned and grinned towards Donnie who was still on the ground, in a daze before finishing the move he was going to do on him.

"I can't look." Kara muttered turning her head away hearing the ground crack under the impact. She turned back to him and saw him sprawled out on the ground. "Donnie..Donnie you ok?"

"You can't beat The Finger! He's too strong for ya!" The Finger shouted while flexing his arm.

"Hey, Finger! How many more explosives bows you got in that quiver?" Donnie lifted his head up to look at him while raising his arm showing he had an arrow in his hand making Kara smile.

"Forty-two."

Donnie threw the arrow at The Fingers quiver and it wasn't a second later til it exploded and blasted The Finger into a tree then another and then another.

Kara couldn't help but laugh at this watching fireworks go off as Finger was lifted into the air and tossed around before dropping to the ground.

Donnie ran over to Kara and untied her moving his hand to her cheek worriedly. She smiled and placed her hand over his before surrounding The Finger.

"If The Finger is going down he's taking Bigfoot with him!" Finger shouted pulling out a crossbow.

Kara gasped and went to tackle Finger down when Bigfoot managed to get free and reveal the make up she was wearing.

"Bigfoot. Bigfoot's a lady?!" He was clearly in shock as he dropped his weapon, Donnie and Mikey grabbing his arms. "The Finger can't shoot no lady!." He lowered his head in shame as he picked up the shrunken head from around his neck. "The Finger is sorry, mama. He didn't know. He would never hurt no lady." Finger cried while holding his mama's head.

Bigfoot walked over and picked The Finger up. "There there. It will be ok." Bigfoot said softly and looked up at him

The Finger and Bigfoot made eye contact for the longest time before Bigfoot hugged The Finger close to her as he began to cry.

Bigfoot held The Finger like a child and looked at them all. "Bigfoot take care of sad mans." Was all she said before walking away.

Kara, Mikey, and Donnie all looked at one another in surprise.

"So..who wants to go back to the house?"

"I do." Both Mikey and Donnie answered in sync before turning to walk away.

Kara watched Bigfoot and The Finger disappear completely before turning and following after them only having to come back and retrieve her shoes.

-In New York-

The city was in ruins. Vehicles, bikes, you name it were abandoned in the streets. The power was completely out all except for TCRI.

A lone, cloaked figure ran in an alley hiding behind a dumpster as a patrol of kraang droids roamed the streets. Once they knew they were gone the person began climbing the side of the building closest to TCRI clutching a small device in their hand.

Once they reached the top of the building they opened their hand revealing a cellphone. They typed a small message before pressing send and raised it up as high as they could, hoping, praying that the message will go out. **"Please work.."**

Hearing the soft ding of the message being successfully sent a smile crossed their face but it quickly disappeared as a gust of wind knocked the hood of the cloak off the person's head uncovering a mass of messy red hair before throwing the phone away and retreating back in the alley as a flying kraang machine stopped on top of the building and used a search light to look for anything suspicious having discovered the signal not a moment after.

-Back at the barnhouse-

Kara was fast asleep the encounter with Bigfoot and The Finger draining her both physically and emotionally. It wasn't til the sound of her phone vibrating on top of the music box and falling onto the floor that woke her up from her slumber.

She sat up groggily and looked around wondering what happened and saw the faint light of her phone turn off before the dot on the top side of the phone flashed blue to show she had a message. She leaned over to pick it up and opened her phone to see Dragan's number.

Her eyes widened in shock and she immediately opened the message to see what had been said.

Kara had walked downstairs to where Leo was sleeping and gently shook him to wake him up.

He sat up tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "Kara? What...what's wrong." He asked worriedly seeing she was crying and blinked when she suddenly hugged him. He gently patted her back before she moved away and smiled happily at him showing him her phone. "Read it."

He looked down curiously but froze seeing Dragan's name on it and looked down at the message. "I'm ok." Leo read softly to himself. He slowly looked up at Kara who let out a hiccup trying to keep herself from waking the others.

"She's..she's ok." Kara's voice cracked from the crying but let out a laugh hugging him once more. "She's ok!" She cried into his shoulder feeling excited and relieved.

Leo smiled softly and held her tightly staring down at the message with hope in his eyes. "Yeah, she is."

Her crying ended up waking everyone up and they came down to see what the commotion was. Kara was crying too much to tell anyone so Leo held out the phone for them all to read.

Everyone's eyes were wide before they all looked from Kara to Leo.

Donnie and April were the first to hug Kara knowing this was some much needed news for her and Leo before everyone patted Leo's head and hugged him.

"Stay strong, Dragan. We're coming for you." Leo looked down at the phone in his hand the words echoing in his mind as he held it close to his heart.

* * *

**See? What'd I tell ya? Just like I promised! Oh, I almost forgot! I forgot to mention something! Go check out TMNT: A Ghost of a Chance by Poleepkwana. It's an amazing story and I highly recommend it! Anyways, you know the routine! Rate/Comment! All feedback is much appreciated. See you when I see you :D**


	55. Buried Secrets

Everyone stood inside the house, in front of the door, staring at their surroundings completely focused at the task at hand.

"Everyone ready?" April questioned.

"Casey Jones was born ready." Casey retorted flicking his vigilante mask over his face.

"Only one way to find out." Kara grinned pulling her headphones over her ears and pressing play on her phone turning her music on.

"Let's do this." Raph twirled two dusters in his hands, getting into a stance and everyone followed his lead holding up different cleaning supplies before charging forward, beginning to clean the house.

Kara ran upstairs working on the attic while everyone else worked on the rest of the house. She opened the small window to let out all the dust covering her mouth as she let out a small cough and waved the dust out of her face. "Perhaps I bit off more than I can chew.." She shook her head and turned up the volume on her music and began dancing to the beat while dusting, sweeping, and moving boxes to the side to make room before bringing April up here to help organize them since it all belongs to her and her family.

She lifted up a somewhat heavy box and went to place it on top of another when fell over and scattered a bunch of pictures and photo albums. "Oh geez..I hope I didn't break any of the frames." She immediately bent down on her knees to pick them up carefully but of course that didn't stop her from taking a peek.

Most of them were of April when she was a baby with her mother and father. She laughed softly at how adorable her friend was and seeing these pictures of a happy family made her miss hers. She sighed and put the rest on the box not wanting to invade her privacy anymore and set the box firmly ontop of the other.

Grabbing the small trashbag that was full of dust bunnies, feathers, and other small things she climbed down the stairs in time to see Mikey roll into Raph and fall right on his back.

Lowering her headphones in time to hear Leo say, "Aw, Mikey, I just vacuumed!" She looked down at her bag and decided to tie it tightly not wanting the dust bunnies and their pellets to get loose.

"Yeah? We'll I'm about to mop the floor with him." Raph threw down the bucket and went to take a step closer to him.

Kara sighed already telling they were forgetting about Operation: House Cleaning when Mikey sat up. "Woooah guys, check it out!"

"A trap door? I didn't even know we had a basement." April looked just as surprised as everyone else.

Kara walked up to get a closer look and bent down curiously at it.

"What do you suppose is down there?" She heard Leo ask.

"Evil clown. Evil cloown!" Mikey ran behind Raph, a look of terror plastered on his face making Kara chuckle and shake her head.

" I doubt an evil clown could survive down there this long just probably more boxes of old stuff. I'm sure you had a lot of memories growing up here." Kara stood up and smiled at April who nodded and looked away with a soft smile on her face.

"Only one way to find out." Raph brought out his sai and lifted the trap door open. The minuted he opened it though a wave of discomfort came over Kara and she clenched her fist as she stared down into the dark.

"So, whose going first?" Donnie looked around at everyone as they all, minus Leo, shouted, "Not it!" Kara being the loudest of them all.

Leo looked around at them all and lowered his head gazing down at the stairs that lead to who knows what. "Ooooh..." He grumbled before slowly descending down the stairs followed by Raph, Mikey, Kara, Donnie, April, then Casey.

Raph, having the flashlight, used it to search around to see what was in the basement. The light having landed on something metal looking Raph lifted the light upwards til everyone was able to make out what it was, a gasp escaping the lips of Kara and her friends.

"It's..." Kara began, clenching her fists tighter.

"The Kraang." Leo finished what she was going to say.

"Woooah." Mikey stared in awe.

"It's impossible.." Raph said in disbelief

"It can't be." Was all Leo could say.

"It's a Kraang stealth ship." Donnie walked forward to get a look at it.

"Wicked!" Casey Jones had a huge smile on his face making Kara sigh and shake her head.

"How..How did they find us?" April asked moving closer to them.

"Who cares what matters is that we destroy it now before something bad happens." Kara stood beside Donnie staring down at the ship. "Anyone have a sledgehammer?"

"This looks like it's been buried for years." Donnie used is finger to wipe off some dust and rubbed it between his finger and thumb.

"What's a Kraang ship doing underneath my house?" April was very confused and just before anyone could answer her the ship suddenly turned on and the door started opening.

"We should of destroyed it!" Kara took a step back, Donnie moving in front of her protectively but when nothing came out Leo moved in front of the door and took a step inside.

"Only one way to find out. Come on."

Raph walked ahead to get in front since he had the flashlight and looked around for anything suspicious and when he did find something.."Guys, look."

In the center was a stasis pod and inside, "Is that a person in there?" Casey and everyone else was in shock seeing this.

Donnie bent down in front of it and tried to get a closer look. "Ok, don't touch anything. I repeat," Donnie stared right at Mikey, "Do not touch ANYthing!"

Mikey smiled nervously and took a step back as far away as he could but ended up bumping into the controls which activated the ship.

"Mikey!" Donnie turned around at him as all the lights started turning on.

"Heheh, oops. I promise not to touch anything starting now." Mikey gave an apologetic smile just as the pod began to open.

Kara's eyes widened able to get a good look at the person. Long blonde hair, pale skin, green eyes. She seemed familiar to her and it wasn't til April said the word, "Mom?" that she realized where. _"Pictures of her when she was young! That's her mother!"_

April's mom began pushing herself out of the pod but stumbled forward.

"Take it easy, ma'am." Donnie said catching her on one side.

"Hold on." Raph added in on the opposite side.

She opened her eyes and looked from Donnie to Raph in surprised before seeing two more mutant creatures in front of her. "Ahhh! Mutants!" She screamed, elbowing Donnie and Raph before running to escape but not use to walking for so long she stepped wrong and fell forward with a yell.

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. O'Neil, these are good mutants." Casey caught her before she could fall and helped her to her feet as the guys lined up to meet her. "Except for Donnie, he's kind of a jerk."

"Yea-HEY!" Donnie shouted making Kara giggle.

"Where am I? And how do you know my name?" Mrs. O'Neil asked.

"Two reasons. One, I accidentally saw a picture of you." Kara started placing a hand on her shoulder. "And two, the answer is right behind her." She moved aside to let her turn around and see April standing there in complete shock.

"April? But how? Just a few days ago you were only six y-years oooold." This being too much for her to handle, Mrs. O'Neil began to fall backwards but luckily Casey caught her in time.

"Mom.." Was all April said before fainting just like her mother. Kara quickly caught her and looked around at everyone. "Come on, let's get them out of here..."

Mikey took April upstairs while Donnie and Raph team worked helping Mrs. O'Neil to the living room Casey and Leo right behind them.

Kara a step outside the ship and stared at it, squinting her eyes. "I'll destroy you later.."

The guys laid April and her mom on the couch to rest til one of them woke up.

Kara was in the kitchen boiling some water to make tea with for when they both woke up. She stared down at the water not paying attention to anything around her, her mind rushing with so many questions, thoughts, and emotions that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her til she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Casey and gave him a smile. "Hey, Jonsie...how's April doing?"

"She seems normal..can't imagine how she must feel seeing her mom after so many years and finding out she's been right under her feet. No wonder she reacted the way she did.." Casey looked down shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kara let out a sigh and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "We'll just have to wait for when she wakes up. The best thing we can do is be there for her..ah, this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She ran her hand through her hair, tilting it upwards with her hangs around the back of her neck then to the side seeing April up and in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." April said softly having just woken up.

"Hey Red...how are you feeling?" Casey asked concerned.

"Honestly...overwhelmed..this is a lot for me..for my mom to take in." April lowered her head so many things going through her mind.

Kara placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll help you fill in the blankets and update her on these events. She should be waking up soon. Get some cups so we can have a chat while drinking some tea." Kara grinned at her making April smile.

"What no crumpets?" Casey grinned making April laugh softly.

When they walked out April's mom was sitting by the fireplace looking uncomfortable with the guys behind her near the TV.

Kara brought out the cups while April poured the water and a teabag inside a teapot and brought it out to the coffee table in front of the fireplace and began pouring tea for them all.

The guys slowly appeared to the side of where April's mom sat and she let out a gasp, seeing them all at once.

They gave her smiles trying to be friendly, except Raph, but it wasn't working for Mrs. O'Neil hugged herself and huddled away from them.

"Here you go, mom, just relax." April gave her mom a teacup before sitting down and picking one up herself.

"Thank you, April. I'm..still a little shaky." Mrs. O'Neil looked down at her teacup before taking a long sip. "I know this is hard to believe but..the Kraang ship has been here for years. It was your great grandfather who discovered it. He made the mistake of awakening the Kraang. They paid him back by experimenting on him his entire bloodline. They knew we were the key to unlocking their precious mutagen. We were their guinea pigs.."

"Aww, guinea pigs are so cuute." Mikey interrupted with a happy smile.

"I told you not to be stupid, moron." Raph added in, flicking Mikey's head and getting an, "Ow." from Mikey.

Kara sighed and shook her head but continued listening, drinking her tea silently.

"After you were born it was clear you were very special. We knew it was only a matter of time before the Kraang came for you. We escaped. Kirby fled with you to the city. I was recaptured and put into stasis." Mrs. O'Neil looked up everyone sitting in front of her, drinking tea, and clearly saddened to hear her story.

"All these years..I never knew what happened to you. I never knew what to think. Dad would never tell me." April set her cup down looking up at her mom.

Kara went to reach a hand to April but stopped and set it on the table glancing up at Casey who only looked away, drinking his tea.

"Now you know and now we never have to be apart again." Mrs. O'Neil helped April up and took April's hands in hers, smiling down at her before looking around. "Where is Kirby anyway?"

"Kirby? Oh, he got turned into a wicked Kraang headed mutant." Casey smiled til Raph elbowed him in the arm.

"You had to pull a Mikey, didn't you?"

"Ha-ha! You pulled a Mikey." Mikey sang while pointing and laughing at Casey til he stopped to think about it for a moment.

"Hehe, he's just kidding, Mrs. O'Neil. Kirby's uh on a uh...safari! In Puerto Rico! He won't be back for awhile." Leo looked away, drinking his tea.

Kara sighed and smacked her hand over her eyes. "Smooth, Leo.." She muttered before looking up at them. "What my friend means is, Mrs. O'Neil, is that he is on business in Puerto Rico and won't be back for a couple weeks. He left us in the care of your daughter and she's in safe hands." She set her cup down and smiled politely up at Mrs. O'Neil who smiled in return before looking down at her daughter.

"I'm just so happy to have my April back."

April and her mom shared a family hug that warmed the hearts of her friends as they watched them happy to see a mother and daughter reunited once more.

Kara watched them when she felt tears come to her eyes. She gently rubbed them away and looked down at her lap. This heart warming, mother and daughter scene was making her miss her parents.

Kara stood up and excused herself quietly while bringing out her phone to make a call. Looking up her mom's phone number she pressed call and lifted the phone to her ear. Realizing how late it was she felt stupid for calling but when she heard her mom's answering machine..just hearing her voice made her smile, a single tear running down her face.

"Hey mom.."

Donnie was searching for Kara while April and her mom caught up outside and eventually found her inside the barn, her back turned to the door. He walked further in and heard her speaking.

"-Made it safely out of New York. Everyone is ok. I..I really miss you guys. Call me back when you have time. I..I love you mom. I love you all." She slowly lowered the phone from her ear and held it in her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears came and let out a soft gasp seeing someone behind her and turned to see Donnie.

Donnie stood there worry evident on his face and he reached his hand out to her.

She sniffed and wiped the tears away, turning to face him. "Heh, sorry, didn't mean to start crying. Just seeing April and her mom finally together again. I'm really happy for her. Maybe once this is all over and we get Mr. O'Neil back they can be a happy family once more. A true happy family..." Kara looked down at her phone and sighed softly before redialing her mom's number and putting it on speaker as it went to voicemail.

Donnie watched Kara silently as she spoke and it wasn't til he saw her reaction hearing her mother's voice that he realized..she missed her family. They were safe far away from this place and Kara couldn't be with them. He let out a soft sigh and walked towards her, bringing her into an embrace.

"You'll see them again someday, Kara." He gently stroked the back of her head letting her cry silently into his plastron.

After calming down Kara looked up at Donnie and smiled, opening her mouth to say something when they suddenly both heard a scream where April and Mrs. O'Neil were.

Donnie and Kara ran to the other side of the house in time to see Mrs. O'Neil running inside and April holding Mikey back with his weapon in hand. They both looked at each other in confusion but the scenario seemed pretty obvious.

"No, he wouldn't...would he?" Kara and Donnie ran inside and it wasn't til Raph told them everything that they were right all along.

Dragging Mikey in the dark to the barn they shoved him into a chair in the middle of the barn and shone a naked light on him, all of them but April surrounding him with disappointing, angry looks.

"Michelangelo." Donnie began having stepped in front of the light and stared down at his youngest brother. "You. Attacked. April's MOTHER!?" The force of his yell blowing the end of Mikey's mask around as if caught in a massive wind.

"Mikey, have you completely cracked your shell?" Raph questioned Mikey having a hard time believing he would do something like that. It just seemed so out of character.

"I don't trust her. She's all kinds of wrong. You guys gotta believe me." Mikey stood and practically begged his brothers to listen.

Kara was just as angry as the others were but watching Mikey...he was usually right when it came to things like this. Remembering the time with the Mutant Pizzas, Squirrelanoids, and Leatherhead..perhaps he was right about this too. Her anger transitioned to doubt as she began to wonder, _"What if he's right about this too?"_

"Stop it, Mikey! Do you have any idea how much this means to April? If you ruin this for her-"

"Fine! If you don't believe me I'll prove it!" Mikey shoved past Casey and walked off before Kara could get a say in any of this. She let out a sigh and watched Mikey leave thinking she'd have a one on one talk with him later.

"I dunno guys..he seems pretty positive about this.." Kara looked over at the others wanting their input on this. "I mean, it's totally out of character for Mikey to suddenly attack someone without reason."

The guys looked at each other knowing she had a point but shook their heads.

"No, Mikey's just crazy." Raph looked away in frustration before leaving.

"I'm sure after a good night's rest Mikey will start to like her." Leo commented before following after Raph.

"Hopefully he's going to think about what he's done..I'll be in the basement looking over the Kraang ship." Donnie followed after his brothers and Casey just left without a word.

Kara sighed and ran her hand through her hair before following behind them. Using this time to think about what has happened she went up to the attic and stared out at the night sky but lowered her gaze seeing April walking up to her mother who was alone outside.

Thinking April would want to share a bed with her mom Kara stood up and went towards the stairs to go move her stuff but stumbled over a box and caused it to fall. Hearing something make a loud clang inside the box she tensed up and immediately picked the box back up and was able to hear bits of pieces moving inside it.

"Oh no..Oh no no no..." She tried to pick the end of the tape off the box but it wouldn't budge so she ran downstairs to the basement hoping to find a boxcutter inside. She slowly poked her head inside the ship and listened closely wondering if anyone was in there. Closing her eyes, she could make out the ticking of letters being typed out and smiled, figuring it was Donnie at work. Not wanting to bother him she walked outside the ship in search for a boxcutter.

Finding one she grabbed it and raised up up victory before putting it in her back pocket and went to head back upstairs when she suddenly heard Donnie yell, "I gotta warn the others." He sounded as if he was in a struggle and went to go help him but when she closed her eyes though she froze, seeing a tentacle creature attack him before doing something to Donnie.

She covered her mouth, opening her eyes and stepped back into the shadows behind the ship, hugging herself. _"Oh no, what am I going to do? Mikey was right...I-I need to sneak away and warn the others.."_

"Mrs. O'Neil?"

Kara gasped hearing Leo and knew he was in danger. She had to do something but what? Her eyes widened when Leo was taken too and pressed herself against the wall and ended up knocking a broom over. She froze and covered her mouth while closing her eyes as she watched the thing suddenly take Leo's form and turn it's head in her direction. She began to slowly move the opposite side of where it was coming and when she was far enough she ran straight for the stairs.

Hearing its ear-wrenching screech she knew she was found and glanced behind her in time to see it running straight for her and dove behind the stairs.

She glanced at the stairs and saw one of the steps was broken, probably how Leo was caught, and stared at the taken Leo as it grinned darkly at her and used its arm tentacles to grab at her. Narrowing her eyes she dodged one before bringing out the box cutter, flicking the blade up, and slashed at the other one, slicing it clean off.

While it screamed in pain she used this opportunity to rip the broken board off the stairs and slipped through it, scrambling to the door.

Seeing Raph in view she reached her arm out to him, her face filled with fright. "Raph, Mikey was right.. they've been tak-ah!"

She felt something wrap around her ankle but she grabbed onto the stairs, wrapping her arms around the board and gripped it tightly as the creature and her had a tug of war with herself.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she stared up at Raph who ran to help her. "Warn the others!" She screamed in pain feeling as though her foot was about to be ripped off from the ankle but didn't let it stop her. She had to tell him. She had to warn him now because she knew she may not last much longer, the fear and panic was making her arms sweaty but she just tightened her grip not giving this creature what it wanted without a fight. "Th-this isn't April's mom! It's..it's an-"

"Kara, hold on! Take my hand!" Raph yelled as he stretched his arm out as far as he could.

She kept one arm tight around the board and the other she reached out for Raph but the second their fingertips touched, another tentacle snatched at Kara's arm.

"Raph.." She stared up at him, tears streaming down her face, and screamed as she was pulled into the darkness, joining the same fate as Raph's brother's.

Raph immediately closed the basement door and shoved the mop between the handle and fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily as his mind registered what had happened. He swallowed hard, the back of his throat becoming dry before he stood up and ran outside where Casey and April were, the creature banging against the door trying to free itself.

"April! Casey!" Raph ran to them as fast as he could and stopped in front of them, out of breath.

"Raph, what is it?" April asked as she and Casey stood up to see if he was ok.

"It's your mother, she's not...Mikey was right. She's some kind of creature and she's done something to the others." Raph explained, still freaked out about what happened.

"No..no, you're wrong." April exclaimed.

"Aw, come on, Raph! Not you too!" Casey couldn't believe Mikey got Raph in on this.

"She's not what you think she is."

"April."

Raph turned around and saw "April's mom" standing by the doorway.

"April, I told you to pack your bags." She said walking towards them .

"Stay back!" Raph glared at her, stepping in between her and April but she narrowed her eyes at him and continued anyways.

"What did you do to my brothers and Kara?" Raph shouted bringing out his sai.

"April. Now." Was all the creature said.

"I said stay back mom...thing!" Raph yelled pointing his sai at her.

"Stop it, Raph! Stop it right now!" April moved from behind Raph and stood protectively in front of her mom.

"That's it." The creature suddenly grabbed April's wrist and began pulling her away. "We're leaving. Now!"

"What's going on?" April suddenly felt uneasy as she looked at her mom, wondering what has gotten into her.

"I'm your mother!" It turned to her no longer having the face of her mother but an alien creature it's arms now tentacles that were wrapped around April's wrist.

"Let her go!" Casey shouted as he went to April's aid, Raph following behind him and attacked the creature, slicing it's tentacle clean off and freeing April from it's grip.

Raph caught April in time and they all looked up at the thing as it screamed and flailed it's tentacles, transforming from the human form of April's mom, to a horrible, disfigured alien creature.

"Oh my gosh.." April stared up at it in horror as it let out a howling cry.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Casey said having the same expression as April.

Raph glanced behind them seeing the barn and pointed towards it with his sai. "Move!" He shouted as they all ran towards the barn, the creature following behind them. "Hurry! Hurry!" Raph shouted opening the barn doors for them.

Casey stopped real quick and pulled the axe out from the tree stump and followed behind April, Raph closing the door behind him and locked it.

They all backed away from the entrance, Raph and Casey having their weapons out and watched, listening as the creature cried out and banged against the door to get in but couldn't.

An eerie silence came over them for a short moment before the creature burst through the floor forcing them to move back.

The creature's head split open down the middle before using its tentacle to grab at April but Raph intervened, slicing it in the middle as April fell against the wall staring in horror at what was wrapped around her, shoving it off her.

Casey was fighting the creature but it used it's split head to grab at him and throw him to the top floor of the barn. Raph joined in but his attacks weren't effective enough for it kept dodging. It cried out as it climbed the side of the wall, now on the ceiling and started shooting green goo at Raph.

Able to dodge each of her attacks Raph stared up at it in anger but grinned seeing Casey zip line with a hook towards the creature and slashed at it with the axe he took and it fell to the floor.

"There's no way to stop this thing!" Raph shouted standing beside April.

"She was frozen when we found her. Maybe we can freeze it again."

"No." Casey landed on his knees beside the two and grinned, giving a thumbs up. "We fry it." He said before charging at the thing and slid under it. "It's time for Casey Jones to play some offense." He jumped to his feet and stopped in front of an circuit box, with axe in hand. "Goongala!" He shouted to get the creatures attention and when it reached out to grab him he opened the box and moved out of the way in time for it's hand to slam against it and cause the electricity to go haywire and shock it.

Casey moved to the others and did a sideways peace sign figuring his plan was a success for it had stopped moving.

It suddenly turned it's head in their direction and let out another cry.

"Well, that didn't work." Raph said staring up at it before both he and Casey stood protectively in front of April.

"We just gotta hack it to pieces!" Casey raised his axe as he and Raph charged.

As they jumped the same thing that sucked up the others had grabbed onto Casey and Raph, slowly bringing them into her pot like back.

"Get your suckers off of me!" Raph shouted as he and Casey struggled to free themselves.

"Casey! Raph! No! No!" April shouted as all she could do was watch her friends get sucked in. "This is not happening..it's not! It's not!" April grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut trying to wake herself up from this nightmare.

"Aaaapriiil. We can beee togeeether. No more paain. No more soorrooow." The creature spoke to her before looking down at it's chest area as the faces of Donnie, Mikey, and Leo appeared beckoning to her to join them.

"Oooone of uuuus." The creature spoke now having the face of April's mom.

"You are not my mother! No! No!" April turned and ran for the door.

The creature returned to it's original state and cried out as its sucker grabbed at April and brought her close to it.

"We can be a family again. It's all we ever waaanteeed."

As the creature brought it's sucker closer to it's back hole April let out a scream as her forehead let out a light and a vibration that caused the creature to explode, the light flashing through the whole barn before disappearing.

Blood, guts, and what have you were scattered all around the barn and in the center were the guys, Kara, and April who was in the center of it all.

All of them were moaning and groaning before slowly standing to their feet.

"Are you guys ok?" April asked looking towards Donnie.

"Let me put it to you this way." Donnie groggily spoke before falling towards April, who caught him before he could fall on his face. "I'm pretty sure I swallowed about fifteen pounds of slime."

Hearing that Kara covered her mouth as she felt the puke rising in her throat but forced herself not to vomit. As long as no one said anything and they could all shower and sleep..she'll be ok.

"Ugh, I feel like if puke could puke it would be us." Mikey said before turning around and puking.

Kara couldn't hold it in anymore and went behind some hay, vomiting too. "Why must you talk..Mikey." Her voice was hoarse from the vomit and she wiped her mouth. Casey and Raph went over to her and helped her back to the barn.

After much needed showers, everyone gathered inside the ship and once Donnie fixed his computer he began to explain to everyone what he read.

"So when I downloaded the data from the Kraang Ship I discovered the creature wasn't really April's mom it just had her memories."

"So what was it?" Raph asked the question that in Kara's mind.

"Some sort of early infiltration experiment that utilized the combination of Mrs. O'Neil's DNA and the Kraang DNA but it was too dangerous."

"So the Kraang put it in a deep freeze. It all makes sense."

"The experiment was too unstable for them to control..so they froze it and sent it here..another reason for me not to like the Kraang.. Should of destroyed this thing when I had the chance.." Kara grumbled while rubbing her forehead but everytime she closed her eyes she could see the creature and not only what it did to her friends..but to her. She snapped her eyes open and sighed. _"Looks like I won't be sleeping for awhile.."_

"Guys." Leo and his brothers moved into a huddle. "Do we really need to talk about this right now?" They all glanced over at April who was clearly upset.

Kara and Casey walked up to her and sat down by each of her sides.

"April..you ok?" Casey asked softly.

"Yeah..it just feels like I lost my family all over again even if it really wasn't my mom. Maybe she really is gone forever." April lowered her head, staring down at her feet. "But maybe..maybe she's still out there somewhere."

"You can't give up hope. Trust me on that." Leo walked up to her and help out his hand, smiling.

April looked at his hand giving a small smile taking his hand and was helped up.

Kara smiled and hopped to her feet, placing her hand on April's shoulder. "Besides, if there's one thing we know for sure."

"You haven't lost your family cause we are your family." Mikey smiled, putting his arms around Raph and Donnie, giving them a hug, making April giggle lightly.

"And I wanna say to my bros: I WAS RIGHT! IN YO FACE! IN. YO. FACE!" Mikey shook his booty before pointing individually at his brothers making Kara laugh.

"Woah woah woah woah, hold up. Didn't you mention something about mutagen being spilled in the woods?" Donnie asked.

"Duhhhhh yeah."

"Well, do you remember where it was?" Raph asked.

"Nnnnnnnnnnope."

"Oh no..you know what this means, right?" Leo placed his hand on his head before looking at everyone.

Kara's eyes widen and she froze in fear. "No...YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before taking her frustrations out on the ship.

* * *

**Another successful chapter! Woo, this one was a doozy. Wasn't scared or disgusted at all *hears the cries of the creature and screams* Dx Kara: *shudders* Anyways, you know the routine! Rate/comment all feedback is appreciated! **

**Authors Note: Oh, and if anyone is confused about Kara contacting her family it will be shown in Your Hand in Mine..whenever I post it that is..anyways see you when I see you! :D**


	56. The Croaking

Kara had just finished getting off the phone with her parents and Sara. She sat the phone down on Donnie's lab table and let out a sigh and leaned against the wall feeling her mental energy drain.

"Everything ok?" Donnie asked having stopped what he was working noticing she seemed upset.

Kara tilted her head his way and nodded. "Yeah, they're relieved we're all ok..I..I haven't told them about Dragan yet. I don't know if I have the heart to tell them.." Kara took a deep breath and smiled. "It's nice to hear from them though. Glad they're all doing ok."

Donnie smiled before leaning towards her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, I know just the thing to cheer you up." He took her hand and lead her towards the house before glancing over at the others who were training outside.

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" Kara asked with a playful grin.

"Lunch." Was all that Donnie said and that got Kara's and everyone else's attention.

"I could go for some lunch." April said while wiping her forehead with her arm.

"I don't know about you guys but a burger sounds awesome right about now." Casey said while leaning against his hockey stick.

"There's a town not too far off. If we use the van we can all grab a bite to eat." Kara said in excitement having been sick of pizza a long time ago.

"It'll be nice to leave the house for awhile." Raph nodded his head the idea not sounding too bad as they all went inside to invite Mikey but when they walked into the living room they saw Mikey make a complete mess of the room.

"Mikey, what have you done?" Leo shouts as Kara dodges a block of pizza, it hitting Raph smack on the face.

"Uh, heh heh, hey guys." Mikey moved the plunger behind his back. "This isn't what it looks like. I was..studying barbarian fighting techniques." He said giving them a big smile.

"You trashed the place!" Casey said while Kara got a good look around.

"I did not!" Mikey pointed the plunger at them just as a a pizza fell ontop of his head.

"IIIII think you did." Kara muttered to herself getting a look around the room.

Donnie, Leo, and Raph ganged up on their little brother showing their anger.

"This is the third time you've messed the place up in a week!" Leo shouted.

"Clean. Up. NOW!" Raph shoved a broom in his hands glaring at him before turning to Icecream Kitty. "And as for you!"

Icecream Kitty meowed at him and slashed its claws at him throwing icecream in Raph's face which made him even more angry so he threw Icecream Kitty in the freezer, slamming the door as Icecream Kitty hissed at him. "And stay there."

"Better be spotless by the time we get back." Raph threw the door open and walked out the house. "Some ninja. You're just a big screw up."

Everyone followed after him, Kara and April being last.

April gave him an apologetic look before leaving.

Kara gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Mikey, we'll bring you something back...see ya." She gave him a small wave before closing the door.

The drive into town was pretty far and the only available food place was an old fashion diner.

"Geez, this place just keeps getting boring and boring.." Raph muttered the guys sitting in the back while April, Kara, and Casey were in the front.

"Are you kidding? My hometown had a diner like this and I loved it! My aunt and I would have dinner there after we'd go shopping. The food was amazing and the old people had some interesting stories. Ah, good times." Kara leaned against the seat with a smile on her face.

April smiled at her before turning around to face the guys. "We'll bring out a menu so you can look at what you want."

"I'll stay here with you guys so you're not lonely." Kara grinned back at them as Casey parked and he and April climbed out to the diner.

"You know, you don't talk about your aunt much. What was she like?" Leo asked while they waited for April and Casey to return.

"She's great! She actually owns a farm with animals. I'd help her take care of them. She'd really love you guys." Kara turned around and grinned at them seeing their smiling faces. "Once all of this is over..perhaps we all could visit her one day? I mean, after explaining you are mutant turtles and what not."

"Why'd you leave then? Sounds like you had a lot of fun with her." Raph asked.

Kara blinked at the question and looked away just as April and Casey returned with a menu.

"Can't believe they only gave us one menu. What do they think we're going to do? Steal it?" Casey hopped into the driver's seat and tossed it behind him to them, Leo easily catching it.

Once everyone decided what they wanted and wrote it down, April and Casey went back inside to give the waitress their order and pay for it.

-30 minutes later-

"When is it going to be ready? I'm starving." Raph was beginning to get frustrated from hunger.

"I forgot how long it takes to make the food." Kara grumbled laying flat on the seat. "But it's worth it."

"Oh, here they come." Leo said pointing towards them as April and Casey walk out with bags of food.

"Oh, thank goodness." Kara jumped up and helped them pass out the food as they climbed into the van and drove off, finding a secluded area for all of them to enjoy their food.

Kara hopped into the back with the others and opened the back doors to get some fresh air in the van while April and Casey stayed in the front. All of them were enjoying their meals with a light conversation here and there.

When they returned to the house Kara held Mikey's food in her arms hoping it was still warm for him.

"Can't believe you bought him something after the mess he made." Raph grumbled as they walked up the stairs to the house.

"It's a nice gesture. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's hungry after cleaning the living room...up." Kara and the others turned to see Mikey's progress when they saw the mess still there and no Mikey in sight.

This, of course, angered the others. Kara sighed and went into the kitchen. "I'll get a bucket and sponge.." She put away his food as they all cleaned up.

"Man, I can't believe Mikey left us with this mess." Leo fumed as he swept the floor near the tv.

"He totally ditched! I hadn't seen him for hours." Casey joined in after cleaning the wall by the window.

"Yeah, maybe because you were total jerks! You guys never appreciate him." April retorted before turning and pointing to a certain turtle. "Especially you, Raph."

"T-That's not true! I-I mean.." Raph fumbled trying to think of an answer.

"He has been gone for awhile..and it's getting late..I hope he's ok." Kara walked over to the window, moving the curtains out of the way as she stared into the forest. With the past mutants and aliens they had come across her nerves were on the fritz about his safety.

"I think I know where Mikey is." Donnie walked into the room carrying his laptop and set it down. "Check this out." He began typing and showed a news link.

"Local campsites had been ravaged by what witnesses call "green lizard like monsters on two legs"."

"Nah..you think Mikey really trashed those campsites?" April questioned Donnie.

They all looked at her as a single slice of pizza slid down the side of the wall and fell onto the floor with a splat in which she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I don't know..it's one thing to do this and another to ravage and terrorize campsites.." Kara looked down at the pictures and noticed they seemed more frog like than anything but she could be wrong.

"Ok, let's go."

Everyone followed after April and separated into two groups of three. First group being April, Casey, and Kara and the second group was Donnie, Raph, and Leo.

Both groups went in different directions as they searched for their missing friend/ brother.

Hours went by and it wasn't til the next evening both groups returned to the house with no success in finding him.

"Mikey's nowhere. I don't get it." Leo said aloud as both groups came together.

"He has to be around somewhere..this forest is a huge place...we should go back and search deeper in the woods."

"Aw, no..what happened?" Kara heard Casey say as he and the others ran after him.

"Someone trashed the place." Raph followed behind him and it wasn't til Kara got closer that she realized someone had vandalized the house.

"It couldn't have been..Mikey?"

"No, not even on his worse day." Raph answered Leo's question.

"And why would he write, "Humans beware"?" April questioned staring up at the sign.

"Look, footprints. Weird footprints." Leo bent down to examine the footprints left in the ground.

"Yeah, and more over here. They're pretty far apart like they..jumped?" Donnie muttered the last part more to himself as Raph and Casey found more.

"I have a feeling this has to do with the news article about those creatures ravaging the campsites..how does it involve Mikey though?" Kara questioned looking over at the others but blinked when she heard April wince in pain.

Donnie went over to her to make sure she was ok.

"Guys, I got a bad feeling about this." Was all April said when a group of mutant frogs landed in front of them one of them looking oddly like a historical figure.

"Now is the time, my brothers. Frogs, attack! Liberate the turtles!" The frog in the middle shouted in a deep, gruff voice as the frogs hopped towards them, croaking , and began their assault.

Kara dodged their attacks and punched one in the face, knocking it out but blinked when she saw slime dripping off her fingers. "Ew, their covered in slime!" Kara wiggled her hand trying to get the slime off her hand.

"It isn't slime. Actually." Donnie began as he smacked a frog with his staff and slammed it over it's head, knocking it down. "Actually, it's mucus."

"That doesn't make it any less gross, sweetie..ugh." She wiped the remainder sli-mucus on her pants before noticing more frogs had come their way but with bows and arrows. Aiming their arrows high they released the string as the arrows flew in their direction.

Leo sliced away most of the arrows that were coming down on them. "Take shelter! Fall back to the farmhouse!" Leo ordered following behind Donnie and Raph.

"Guys, what is going on?!" April moved to the next room away from the front door.

"Maybe they were the ones trashing the campsites..but why are they after us?" Kara couldn't understand the situation.

Two rocks shaped into spears broke through the front door and was close to making contact with Casey's head. Donnie and Raph moved the bench to barracade the door as the, what they could assume to be, leader of the frogs began to speak.

"Repulsive humans, hear me!" The deep, gruff frog commanded.

"is he talking to us?" April asked in confusion.

"Obviously not me." Casey grinned, pointing at himself.

"Shh..listen." Kara said as the frog continued to speak.

"Free our brothers! The human reign of terror in these woods ends tonight!"

"Uh, these humans didn't kidnap us." Leo shouted at the frog.

"What? Are they forcing you to say that?"

"Um, no, we're actually pretty good friends with these humans." Donnie shouted to the frog.

"And we're not that bad, gruffy! You can't judge someone based off their looks. That's racist!" Kara shouted out the window almost opening the window and shaking her fist at them if it wasn't for Donnie holding her back.

"Friends? With humans?! Then you are traitors! Frogs show the humans and turtles no mercy!" The frog commander commanded as his followers hopped towards the house.

"Great! I was tired of that conversation anyway." Raph brought out his sai just as the frogs burst through the door with a log causing them all to disperse and fight in different parts of the house as the frogs swarmed in.

Kara moved to the upper level and let out a startled scream as even more frogs flew in through the windows and started attacking. She ducked and dodged giving one a hard kick in the stomach causing it to fly into one of its companions.

Hearing Donnie in trouble she hopped over the stair rails and landed on one of the frogs. "Get away from him!" She shouted kicking away one weapon and went to punch it in the face when she felt something slimey wrap around her arm. "What the.." She struggled against it but another got her other arm. "Ew! This is so gross!" She pulled against it with all her strength til she was forced back and flew out the holes in the wall. "Donnie!" She yelled as she was dragged away with April and Casey.

They were dragged all the way to the middle of the woods where an overgrown tree stood towering over the other trees.

Kara, April, and Casey struggled against the frogs tongues as they were taken to where the leader of the frog people was and thrown into cages.

Kara struggled to break the cage but despite it's wooden appearance it was surprisingly hard. "Grr, just wait til I get out of here! I'm going to beat the warts off your slimey little faces!"

"It's mucus, human." One frog said as it used its tongue to wipe over it's eye.

"I don't care!" Kara shouted in anger but blinked as Mikey came into view. "Mikey?"

"Hey! What is this? What're you doing to my friends?" Mikey asked.

"Friends? You said these humans were terrible to you! You escaped!"

"...Really, Mikey?"

"Oh, heh-heh, that's not exactly what I meant. See-"

"This human lover lied to be accepted by us!" Gruff frog interrupted Mikey before he could finish speaking.

"Live with humans. Suffer with humans!" Fat, leader frog shouted as two frogs came and dragged Mikey away.

"No, he's my friend, you can't." The tall, skinny frog with the poo on his head spoke but was stopped by a wizard looking frog.

"I told you never trust a turtle! That turtle is a traitor!" Wizard frog said to tall, skinny frog.

"Your mom is a traitor."

"Science teaches us that humans are inferior. To disagree is treason*, Napoleon."

Kara watched as Mikey was lifted up next to them. "Nice of you to join us."

"Why can't we all just get along?" Mikey poked his head out from the cage looking over at fat, leader frog.

"Why? You dare to ask why? There was once a time when we, the amphibians, ruled these lands. We frolicked in the woods, the trees, the swamplands until, they, the humans arrived with their metal monsters. They needed more strip malls, more gas stations, more coffeeshops and one day these woods will disappear as well! They mean nothing! Fortunately, Rasputin discovered a gift in a puddle in the middle of this tree: The Sacred Ooze!"

"Mutagen.." Both Kara and Mikey said out loud.

"Time for revolution is now! We shall invade their cities with this mutagen and we will create a bigger family. The age of humans is at an end! We shall rise!" Fat, leader frog shouted as he motivated his followers.

"You gotta listen to me, you can't do that!" Mikey shouted trying to get his attention.

"Frog soldiers, assemble!" gruff frog ordered.

"Not all humans are bad! There are some who fight to save forests like these and animals as well! You can't go off and invade their homes! I won't let you!" Kara shouted as she started shaking her cage, the frogs beginning to line up.

"Frog soldiers, these lands will once again be ours!" Fat, leader frog encouraged his men.

Kara looked up at the rope she was dangling off of and began rocking her cage back and forth while they were distracted hoping the momentum would cause the rope to break and throw her onto the frogs until she heard a familiar yell and saw Donnie land on top of a frog soldier.

"Heh-heh, awkwaard.." Donnie muttered to himself looking around the area.

"Genghis!" Fat, leader frog shouted as Genghis hopped into view.

"Destroy him!"

Before anyone could move Raph swung around and kicked Genghis away, Leo landing on top of one frog and kicking the other away from his brother as they all stood up, weapon in hands.

It seemed as though the guys were winning but the frogs had the upperhand in this fight and one by one was defeating their friends.

Kara clenched her fists wanting to join in.

"Get us out of here, Napoleon! I gotta totally go ninja on their butts!" Mikey shouted rocking his cage sideways wanting to join his brothers.

"How can this Napoleon frog help us?" Kara asked Mikey.

"Because he's my friend. I trust him."

Kara stared at Mikey but sighed and gave him a nod. She blinked when Napoleon appeared on Mikey's cage and freed him. "Well, what do you know.." She gave a soft smile as he jumped over to her cage and opened the door.

"Thanks, uh...Napoleon, was it?" Kara moved to get out of the cage, smiling at him.

"You could also call me Number One Warrior of All Time but Napoleon is shorter."

"Napoleon is it." She laughed softly before jumping down and joining the fight while Napoleon freed April and Casey.

"Oh no, fire! Fire!" April shouted as the fire starting from the hole in the tree began to grow.

Kara stopped having her foot on a frog's face when she noticed the light and stepped back. "We need to go!"

"The trees on fire! We must totally leave!" Napoleon said to fat, leader frog.

Kara ran to where Donnie was and went to help him fight them off but saw them fleeing the tree. "Come on! It's not safe up here anymore!"

"When was it safe, exactly?" Donnie asked out of breath before picking Kara up in his arms and jumping down towards the ground from the tree limbs.

Donnie set Kara down as they went over to April and Casey who had just pulled fat, leader frog away from the tree.

"Humans saving me?" Attila woke up looking between Casey and April.

"Not all humans are bad and I'd like to think not all mutated frogs are bad, Attila."

Attila looked around at his followers before up at their burning home. "Horror. The horror."

"It was such a beautiful tree too.." Kara whispered as she watched the tree burn to the ground.

Early the next morning the group had returned to the frogs to make sure they weren't going to cause any trouble.

Attila walked in front of the stump of where their mighty tree once stood and raised his staff. "My frogs, to me." He said as his frog followers moved behind him.

"Titillate the frog has never been wrong about anything in his life but perhaps I have been abit hasty about these humans. Frogs, line up behind your general."

Genghis stood, waiting for he frogs to stand behind him but was shocked to see them behind Napoleon instead.

"What the heck is going on?" Napoleon stared at them in confusion.

"Napoleon, you were the only frog to show wisdom regarding these turtles and humans. You are brave, stoward, and have a good heart and so I promote you to general!"

"This is pretty much the best position ever!" Napoleon said with enthusiasm.

Kara smiled and shook her head watching Napoleon and Genghis, both of them reminding her of certain brothers before turning to Attila.

"Perhaps there is a future where frogs, turtles, and revolting humans can live together in harmony."

"What about your home? Where are you going to go?" Mikey walked up to Napoleon.

"Down south. We have, like, twenty thousand cousins in Louisiana. Caught you some delicious flies." Napoleon opened his sack and pulled out a jar of flies for Mikey, who ate them without a care in the world grossing his brothers out.

Mikey shared a slice of pizza with Napoleon before he and the other frogs departed.

"You know what? It's good to have you back, bro." Raph turned to Mikey and smiled.

"It's good to be back, bros." Mikey put his arms around his brothers as they all went back to the farmhouse.

"Let's go home. We have a lot of cleaning up to do." Leo said as April, Casey, and Kara followed behind him.

"After some shut eye though. Feels like we've been out all night." Kara grinned while stretching her arms up.

* * *

**There you have it! You know the routine! Rate/comment. All feedback is appreciated! See you when I see you! :D**


	57. In Dreams

"And we're gonna be alright. Dry your tears and hold tight. Can't you tell I got news for you. Sun is shining and so are you." Kara sang as she finished the last of the dishes from breakfast nodding her head to the music while April cleaned off the table.

Putting away the last dish Kara looked into the fridge for lunch and dinner ideas when she blinked in surprise. "Uh-oh we're running low on supplies, Aps." She lowered her headphones and stood up straight looking towards April.

"We were going to need to go into town sooner or later. I'll go get Casey." April smiled and walked away.

Kara went upstairs to check on Donnie. He must of been working all night for whenever she tried to wake him up for breakfast he wouldn't budge.

Opening the door she blinked in surprise to see dirty underwear on his head and cringed. "Yuck..Mikey.." She grumbled before grabbing Donnie's staff and using it to pick up and pull off the underwear from his head, kicking it under the bed once it flopped to the floor. She sat down on the bed and watched him sleep, hearing the whistling snore made her smile. "Forgot how cute you sound with the gap. Sleep well, sweetie." She stroked his cheek and pulled the covers up to his neck making sure he was comfortable and went to kiss him on the head but froze, remembering what was on his head a minute ago and stood back up. "I'll wait til you wash your face.." She turned and closed the door behind her to give him some peace not realizing the nightmares he was facing alone.

Making her way down the stairs she met up with April and Casey.

"Ready to go, Kara?" Casey asked.

"Sure, know what we're getting?" Kara looked between them seeing April had a list in her hand.

"Got the list right here." April grinned having been prepared.

"Nice." Kara gave her a thumbs up as they all walked out the door.

Kara grinned and stood back watching the guys train. Watching Leo's movement's he was recovering each day.

"Niiice. Looking good, Leo. You're really coming along." Kara heard Raph say as she clapped her hands from watching them.

"Hey guys, we're heading down to the store." April called letting them know.

"Any requests?" Casey poked his head out the driver's seat.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I need some spicy gummy worms. Neeeeed!" Mikey bent down to his knees, raising his arms dramatically.

"Yeah. He's not gonna have that." Casey turned the keys in the ignition, turning the van on.

"The store is tiny, Mikey. It's the kind of store that has peanut butter or jelly." April said before climbing inside.

"We'll look for out them though." Kara winked at Mikey, hopping in after April and closed the door.

"Be back in a few." Casey said as he backed out and drove off.

"When Donnie wakes up tell him to wash his face!" Kara yelled out from the window waving bye to them. "Oh, and I know it was you, Mikey! You're gonna get it!" She pointed at him just as April grabbed her shirt and pulled her into the van, a yelp escaping Kara's mouth as she fell in, her head landing on April's lap. "Oof." She blinked up at April who stared down at her with a small grin, her brow raised.

"You sure like drawing attention to yourself." April chuckled poking Kara's nose making her giggle as she lifted herself up.

"Just doing what I can." She grinned with a chuckle before making herself comfortable in the seat while they all chatted on the way to the store.

"Bernie's General. Now serving Barbecue.." Kara read when Casey drove into view of the store and parked. "Ok, I know you said it was small but this is ridiculous. It looks like a gas station! A haunted gas station in the middle of the woods! Not a good combo, Aps! Not a good combo at all!"

"Relax, we're just going in for a few supplies. In and out." April climbed out after Casey once he parked the vehicle.

"You could stay in the van while we go shop. Give us some alone time." Casey grinned putting his arm around April making her blush before playfully elbowing him in the gut.

"Are you insane? Being alone outside a haunted place is just as bad as being inside it! Haven't you seen any horror films, Jonsey?'

"You know..for someone who fights the way you do..you get scared pretty easily. Not to mention your knowledge of horror/slasher films even though you, on quote, "don't like them"." Casey replied giving Kara a sideways glance an amused grin plastered on his face as he made his way towards the store with his hands in his pockets.

April shrugged giving her a smile before following after him.

Kara pouted squishing her face in the window before letting out a groan and hopped out the van, closing the door behind her, and ran to catch up with them

Casey opened the door for them letting April and Kara in first, the bell hanging on the door jingling announcing their presence.

"You weren't kidding, Aps.." Kara muttered under her breath as she took a good look around. "Welp, better find those gummy worms for Mikey.." Kara sighed as she made her way to the back of the store to begin her search.

"Oil, juice, canned fruits, diapers..this place is weird.."Kara grumbled as she turned down another aisle but poked her head over a shelf hearing April's startled gasp and went to see if she actually found it but instead saw a man with too many wrinkles on his face, a big nose, and sunken eyes with a box in his hand.

"Hey there. Name's Bernie." He said giving a toothy smile. "I just bought this place." He moved around April and set the box he was carrying down to restock the shelves.

"On purpose?" Casey questioned hesitantly glancing between April and Kara.

Kara waved her arms to get his attention making weird gestures about the owner being possessed and hacking their limbs when they turn their backs.

Casey rolled his eyes and went back to doing what he was doing before hand.

"Finding everything you need?" Bernie asked them stocking the objects where they belong.

"You got any spicy gummy worms?" April questioned, crossing her arms idly, giving one a gentle rub.

"Is that bait? You mean bait?" Bernie stood up, getting face to face with April, a smile on his face.

"It's candy." April replied.

"I think Mikey would eat it anyways." Kara chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Oh-ho I got candy." Bernie moved over to a jar of opened it, picking out small, pebble sized candies.

"What kind?" April asked him as he held some in his hand.

"Brown but it use to be yellow."

"I hope that's suppose to be chocolate.." Kara glanced at the candy in Bernie's hand and shook her head before glancing towards Casey's way watching him sneak behind the counter. She raised her brows in curiosity wondering what he was up to. She shrugged her shoulders and went down the aisle occupying herself glancing Casey's way every now and then.

It wasn't til she saw Bernie walking up behind him she tried to get Casey's attention but she was too late seeing Bernie grab a hold of Casey's arm. She walked up behind Bernie and glanced at the book noticing it had something written on it that she assumed to be Latin. _"Somniorum.."_ She mouthed quietly before turning back to the shelf when Bernie turned Casey around.

"Nobody touches that book." Bernie leaned close to Casey in an ominous way, glaring at him. "Understand?"

"Hey, I got what we need. Should last a few days." April walked past Casey carrying a box of supplies.

Bernie turned to the register ringing up her purchases, April handing him the money for it all.

"So I thought no one lived around here." Bernie started, making idle conversation.

"Why would you buy a store where you thought nobody lives?" April asked curiously.

"Eh, I like my alone time."

"Sign one of a slasher murderer!" Kara whispered harshly to Casey watching Bernie closely.

"A lot of stuff you're buying must be for five or..six people." Bernie noted watching the three.

"Just three. Us three. The three of us." Casey smiled nervously as all of them started backing away from him and towards the door.

"Uh-huh. Tell me have you three been..tired lately? Reeal tired?" Bernie questioned in a creepy way making Kara shudder.

"Nope, we're good. Good as we'll ever be! Have a good day we won't see you again!" Kara laughed a little too loudly shoving both April and Casey out the door, following right behind them.

**-Dream-**

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Check me out! I am a super hero!" Leo shouted in enthusiasm as he sprinted off with great speed before sliding into a heroic pose.

"What does every superhero need?" A cynical voice was heard from within the woods.

"Whose there?" Leo called out scanning the area around him.

"Dire Beaver." A 6 foot purple beaver suddenly appeared behind Leo but when he turned it was gone. "I'm everything you ever feared in one convenient, horrifying package." His voice echoed around the area, Leo trying to find it's exact location. "And I'm going to teach you something about pain!" Dire Beaver's voice was right behind him but when Leo turned around no one was there.

A chuckle was heard behind him but before he could make a move he felt a slash across his shell with enough force to throw him to the ground as he let out a cry of pain. When he rolled over onto his shell he felt a foot step on his plastron and when he opened his eyes they widened in horror to see Dragan with her sword pointed right at his throat. The beaver's maniacal laughter echoed out from her mouth til it transitioned to her voice and she raised her arm to strike down at him.

**-Reality-**

Returning back to the farmhouse Kara grabbed the box of groceries taking them to the kitchen to put away whistling to herself.

"We're out there taking care of business and what're they doing? Squat." Kara heard Casey say.

She blinked and walked over to where they were to see the guys taking a nap. "Guess they over trained themselves?" She questioned with uncertainty but blinked seeing drawings on Leo's face. She let out a giggle knowing that was Mikey's handy work.

"Donnie must be on lookout." April said to Casey as they all went upstairs to check on him.

"Or not.." April watched Donnie glancing over at Casey as he began to laugh.

"Those weird teeth of his make him whistle." Casey continued to laugh mocking his whistling before Kara jabbed him in the ribs.

"I like those teeth, thank you very much." Kara crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at him making him smile nervously while hunching his shoulders.

"Wait, something isn't right.." April said now getting a good look at him.

This grabbed Kara's attention and she moved to the other side of Donnie when she noticed he was sweating in his sleep. It wasn't til April started shaking him trying to wake him up that she began to grow nervous. "Donnie? Donnie wake up." She joined in with April but shaking him wasn't working.

_"This isn't right. He's not that heavy of a sleeper..why won't he wake up." _Kara placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. His heart was beating at a fast rate. This scared her deeply as she grabbed his face to make him look at her. "Donnie, it's me. You gotta wake up right now! Please!" Worry was etched in her voice as she started to kiss him hoping that would wake him up.

**-Dream-**

Donnie stared up in horror at this creature that was following him as he started to back up. He let out a scream and ran away.

"Peek-a-boo. I see you." A sly voice giggled after Donnie.

Donnie smacked into a furry wall and took a step back to see a seven foot tall red beaver staring down at him.

"I am Dark Beaver." It appeared around the light post behind Donnie as he tried to back away. "May I eat you?" It vanished appearing right under Donnie chuckling darkly. "You look salty."

Donnie let out a terrifying scream as he dodged Dark Beaver's attempts at eating him, he almost getting his head but luckily, Donnie pulled it inside his shell before he could and ran right through a Chinese novelty store. Pulling his head back out he noticed he was now in the school.

He looked around hearing a faint whisper that sounded as though someone was calling his name and tried to find where it was coming from but before he could take a step forward the school bell rang and all the doors bursted open books and papers flying out from them and around Donnie.

He panted heavily staring at the chaos wondering if he was losing his mind, Dark Beaver crawling out from every door.

"This..it can't be real. I must be dreaming! Heh-heh! That's it! Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted while smacking himself the Dark Beaver clones making their way towards him in all directions chuckling.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He shouted, opening his eyes and sitting up, now awake. He panted heavily from the nightmare as he started checking under the bed for Dark Beaver.

When he sat up Dark Beaver was sitting right behind him. "Still here." Dark Beaver taunted playfully. "Still going to eat you my salty, salty friend." Dark Beaver slid the tip of his claw down the side of Donnie's head.

**-Reality-**

Kara helped Casey bring Donnie downstairs and set him down in the middle of the floor. Kara went to grab a hand towel and a bowl filling it with cold water and went to the living room first working on Donnie.

"I don't understand they won't wake up. It's like they're trapped..trapped in their dreams." April was beginning to panic staring at Raph.

Kara squeezed the hand towel and began to wipe the sweat off Donnie's face when she noticed something weird. On the side of his face there was a streak going down to his chin as if something had drawn down his face. She shook her head and gave him a kiss on the forehead, whispering softly in his ear for him to wake up before going to do the same to the others.

When she went to Mikey she noticed.."He actually looks fine." She blinked in surprise seeing a smile on his face.

"His pulse is getting weaker. They all are." April looked at Mikey before turning to the others.

"Sooo..they're sick?" Casey rubbed the back of his head not sure of what to do.

"None of them has a fever but I feel something strange. Like, something is draining the life out of them." April bent down to Donnie.

"Think you can get through to them somehow?"

"I can try." April lifted Donnie's head having both hands on the side of his head and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Wait, that Bernie guy asked if we've been feeling tired." Casey wondered out loud.

"And that book he had that he wouldn't let you touch." Kara added in. "It said something it Latin, right? Som..Somn...Somniorum!" She said now remembering the first word.

"It's Latin for "dreams" or "of the dreams" I think." April replied.

"I'll go see what's in that book. You do what you can here. Come on, Kara."

"Can't I just stay here..."

Casey gave her a look making her groan in defeat. "Fiiine!" She walked behind Casey and gave April one last look. "...Take care of him for me, will ya?" She gave April a smile but the tone of her voice clearly showed she was scared for him, for his brothers.

"Of course." April gave her a reassuring smile which then turned into a look of determination.

Kara's smile turned to a grin before she punched her right arm into her left palm. "Let's do this, Jonsey."

**-Dream-**

Dragan's shrill laughter echoed around Leo as she sliced and slashed at Leo. **"What's the matter? Is this aw ya got tae show me? After abandoning me? Leaving me behind?! Ye hae gotten weak!"** Dragan grinned as she put away her sword and went straight for hand to hand combat.

Leo let out grunts and groans with every blow as he tried to block them when he noticed something off about her voice. "You...you're not..Dragan." He said staring at her. "You're just an image! A fake!" He yelled in anger.

Dragan stopped and stood there silent for a moment with her head lowered, the shadow covering her face. Her shoulder's shook as she began to chuckle which slowly changed into a giggle as her face changed into Dire Beaver's who was now laughing. He stopped, tilting his head towards Leo with a grin on his face.

"Smart boy." Was all he said before he started his assault on Leo punching him straight into the sky. Dire Beaver stomped the ground before soaring up to Leo extending his fist for one final blow til everything paused as Leo's T-Phone started ringing.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" Dire Beaver asked calmly.

Leo stared at him for a moment unsure of what to do. "Uh ok?" Picking up his T-Phone he pushed the button, placing it to his ear.

"Leo! You have to wake up! Wake up!" Leo heard April on the other side of the line

"I am awake! I got super powers from a meteor and now I'm fighting a giant beaver! And!" A sudden thought occurred to him. "Heeey, am I dreaming you?" Leo spun around to face the beaver.

"Not a chance!" Dire Beaver said before punching Leo in the face and sending flying straight for the sun.

**-Reality-**

Casey and Kara arrived at Bernie's store and managed to sneak in.

"So when did you have time to grab his keys?" Kara raised a brow Casey's way with a grin on her face.

"Please, wasn't hard at all. Never underestimate Casey Jones." He grinned, tightening his grip on the keys before pocketing them. "Let's go get that book."

Casey snuck behind the counter and unlocked the box that had the book in it while Kara kept watch. When he had the book in his hand Bernie appeared out of nowhere holding a chainsaw.

"They sent ya, didn't they?"

"Who?"

Seeing Bernie beside Casey Kara ran over to his side staring at Bernie.

"Them! The dream beavers."

"Nobody sent..did you just say dream beavers?"

"Maybe the lack of social interaction made him lose his marbles.." Kara muttered under her breath to Casey.

"Didn't I tell ya no one touches the book?!" He yelled as he revved up his chainsaw.

Kara screamed and hopped over the counter with Casey as Bernie swung the chainsaw like a madman.

"I knew he was crazy!" She screamed grabbing everything she could and throwing it at him.

"Dude, are you insane?!" Casey yelled backing up.

"That book is the only thing standing between this world and total destruction!" Bernie yelled struggling to get the chainsaw over the counter while dodging the food Kara was throwing his way and charged at them.

Casey stumbled away and slipped over a can Bernie now standing over him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Kara yelled grabbing a can and hitting him right in the head.

Casey used this opportunity to smack Bernie in the head and ran away, jumping over a shelf.

"Casey! Throw me the book!" Kara waved her arms and looked over at Bernie as he sawed right through his shelf and charged at Casey.

Casey threw her the book and held up his bat in a defensive position blocking Bernie's saw."Would you..ugh..knock it off!? I'm just. Trying to. Help my. Buds!" He shouted with every block, his bat close to breaking.

"What? I can't hear you over. The chainsaw!" Bernie shouted and raised it for one final blow but Casey swung his bat hitting Bernie's hand, the chainsaw turning off.

"Give me a minute!" Bernie said as he tried t turn it back on but Casey smacked it right out of his hands and Kara threw a large can of fruit cocktail at his head.

"Ow! Ow, hey!" Bernie called out.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kara and Casey yelled at Bernie.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm a little high strung. I haven't slept in forty years..because of the dream beavers."

'What're dream beavers?" Casey asked.

"They're beings of pure evil from another dimension. You see, it all began forty years ago." Bernie looked to the side as he went to tell his flashback.

"Nobody asked, dude." Casey looked annoyed knowing what was coming next.

"Great, another dimension.." Kara muttered, crossing her arms.

-One flashback later-

"As long as this device remains operated." Bernie said now having the book in his hand.

"Wait, what the?" Kara blinked seeing he had taken the book when she wasn't paying attention. "Hey!"

"Device? It's a book Bernie!" Casey yelled at him thinking he had finally gone insane.

"Obturaculum Somniorum means "Dream Plug". For forty years I have protected the plug to ensure the dream beavers trapped. For forty years I have remained awake so that they cannot drain my life force but they are always near. They attack anyone close to me and drain the life from them when they sleep. That's why i came out here far away from everyone."

"Not far enough. They're draining my friends right now." Casey said.

"And you're the only one who knows how to help and you're going to..whether you like it or not." Kara said as they both walked towards Bernie.

When they returned to the farmhouse Kara walked in dragging Bernie inside.

"Oh my gosh! Is that TV set in astro-view?" Bernie asked curiously, smiling.

"Really? Not, "Oh my gosh giant turtles."?" April blinked looking around at them.

"You see them too?" Bernie asked surprise.

Kara went over to Donnie, April moving aside for her and she placed her hand on his cheek. "He's so cold...I..I can barely read a pulse." Kara whispered becoming terrified. "Come on Donnie...wake up." She pleaded holding him close to her, his head on her chest.

Casey grabbed Bernie's collar, pulling him close in anger. "Bernie! The dream beavers are sucking away their life force! How can we wake them up?!"

"You can't! The Obturaculum keeps the beavers trapped in the dream realm and as long as they're there their dream powers are unbeatable. That's why I don't sleep! Got any coffee?"

Kara's eyes widened when something felt off. She placed her hand over his mouth, her body beginning to tremble. "He's not breathing...he's not breathing!" Kara shouted looking from April then to Casey.

She stared at the book and got up, handing Donnie to April and walked over to Bernie, snatching the book from him. "No one is unbeatable.." She dropped the book as it opened up revealing the device and she raised her foot over it, glaring down at it. "I will not lose them." She muttered before stomping her foot on the device with as much as she could muster, it shattering to pieces.

She looked over at the guys to see them now awake and smiled with relief.

"The Obturaculum is broken! The beavers are free! Free to destroy our world! All is lost!"

"Not if I can help it!" Kara yelled clenching her fists together when a sudden burst of light came from the device forcing her to take a step back. She squinted her eyes able to see the beavers inside the light until it flashed then was gone.

The purple beaver noticed something was off and looked around. "Wait a second."

When everyone opened their eyes they looked down to see the dream beavers...as regular sized beavers.

"Aww, dang."

They all stared down at the beavers in confusion.

Mikey smiled and waved. "Hi Dave."

"Hi Mikey." Dave smiled, waving back.

"Shut up Dave!" The other three beavers shouted

"This is it?! This is what I was protecting the earth from for forty years?! Plush toys?!" Bernie screamed grabbing the sides of his head.

Casey looked over at Kara knowing she was already angry and knew she'd probably beat the beavers to a pulp. "If I were you guys I'd be-"

"Leaving. My thoughts exactly. Come beavers! Let us leave this world for one that is-"

Casey tapped the end of his bat against the purple beaver making it squeak.

"Eh, alright, we're going..big bully." The purple beaver said as they all vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"April, Kara, Casey, giant talking turtles..I've been awake for forty years for..no good reason. Soo." Bernie began to yawn "If you'll excuse me.." Bernie dropped to the floor, knocked out and began to snore.

Kara ran over to Donnie and tackled him, showering him with kisses. "I was so worried for you guys! I'm so glad you're ok!" Kara stood up leaving Donnie in a daze and hugged each brother giving them a kiss on the cheek but blinked when she went to Leo and covered her mouth, giggling and kissed his forehead. " You might want to wash your face."

"Well, who wants to help me carry him back home?" Casey glanced down at Bernie then up at the others. Donnie stumbled to his feet and shook his head to calm himself and helped Casey pick Bernie up and walked out the door.

"I know that was terrifying and we nearly bought it and everything but my leg really feels a lot better." Leo looked over at Raph as he sat down next to him.

"See?" Raph smiled playfully punching Leo's arm. "I told you some sleep would help."

Kara threw a wet rag at Leo and laughed. "Wash your face, dork. Someone drew on your face."

That night everyone slept in the livingroom so each of them could keep an eye out for the other. Kara held Donnie in her arms watching him sleep like a puppy, stroking the side of his face with her thumb and looked up at the others making sure everyone was ok.

Everything was normal and Kara let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Leo glanced around being back in New York before the invasion. A small smile crossed his face but he blinked when he heard a familiar voice.

**"Leonardo.."**

He immediately turned around having his hand on the hilt of his sword when he stared in shock seeing Dragan wearing a yellow summer dress her wild, red hair swaying in the soft breeze. She held out her hand to him and gave him a bright smile.

He stood there in silence not sure if this was a trick of the mind by the beavers or not.

**"Come on, daen't leave me hanging, ma arm is geitting tired." **She joked playfully before walking over to him and taking his hand.

"This..this is a dream, right?" Leo stuttered out looking down at their hands.

**"Well, I daen't know anything about that but..it's good tae see ya again." **She smiled and lead him away.

Leo stared at the back of her head as she lead him away and all he could do was smile. "Yeah, same here." He whispered.

* * *

**Ok, tried to divide the dreams from reality but..the ones don't seem to appear in the edit mode so let me know if they don't show so I can try and fix it. You know the routine! Rate/Comment! All feedback is appreciated :D See you when I see you!**


	58. Race with the Demon

April, Casey, Donnie, and Kara went on a trip to the grocery store AWAY from Bernie's General Store. Kara refused to go back there after that even though she was pretty sure he was still hibernating but Casey agreed with her and decided to go somewhere else. It was a bit of a drive, about two hours away from the farmhouse but it was worth it to get some real, decent food.

While Casey and April shopped Kara took the hippy bus for a spin with Donnie not wanting to leave him alone in the vehicle. Finding an empty park Kara parked the van and opened the back doors so they could get some fresh air and spend some quality time together.

When it was time for them to return Kara drove where April and Casey were at and hopped out to help them with the groceries. "Wow, you guys got a lot of stuff. Oh, hey, what do you know spicy gummy worms." Kara chuckled holding up a bag of gummy worms that were Wasabi flavored.

"Heh, I know. Mikey's gonna flip when he sees them." Casey grinned pushing the bags in the back near Donnie.

"I was surprised to find them. I didn't think they even existed yet..there they were." April laughed as Kara hopped in the back to join Donnie while Casey closed the door behind them.

By the time they were in April's hometown it was already dark.

"Hopefully the others hadn't destroyed the kitchen by now. We were gone practically the whole day." Kara commented while going through what they bought and blinked when she noticed the cold foods were starting to get warm. "Uh..you might want to pick up the pace, Jonsey.."

"I realized something.." Donnie started staring at Casey in the front. "You always get to drive. I wonder why." He questioned suspiciously squinting his eyes at him.

"Well, maybe because a giant turtle driving a hippie bus seems A LITTLE SUSPICIOUS." Casey answered in a stern, loud voice.

"Alright, guys! I'd just like to have one peaceful trip to the store where the two of you aren't at each others throats."

Kara blinked up having taken a sample of Mikey's spicy gummy worms, her eyes darting back and forth between the two and April.

When they were finally quiet April smiled before turning her attention outside the window. "Now that's better. Peace and quiet." She said in a sweet tone at the silence but it was soon disturbed by Kara making gagging sounds.

"Oh, that's spicy. That is definitely spicy.." Kara choked sticking her tongue out to try and cool it off.

Donnie turned to Kara and gave her a small smile and rummaged through the groceries finding her something to drink. He set the bags he was holding to the side and moved closer to her, opening the bottle for her. "Here, drink this." He held out the bottle for her.

She smiled taking the bottle from him and when she moved it to her lips she and the others jerked forward causing the water to splash in her face and fell backwards, spilling what was left on her shirt when the van started swerving. "Aw, come on!" Kara yelled while coughing.

"Pull over, Casey! Get out of the way!" Kara heard April yell as she sat up.

"No one forces Casey Jones off the road." Casey muttered to himself as he turned the van towards the car hitting the side of to try and swerve it off the road but didn't have much luck.

The car sped up to them and did the exact same thing but with more force causing Casey to lose control of the van.

Kara grabbed onto Donnie, yelling along with April, and he blinked down feeling something wet and looked down seeing her drenched chest pressed against his plastron making his whole face change color.

When the van crashed into something this knocked the two off their feet, Donnie landing on the back of his shell with Kara right on top of him. She let out a groan and sat up blinking down at Donnie, a blush across her face til she watched as a slab of meat fell on his face making her giggle.

"Everyone ok?" April asked looking back at them then to Casey, rubbing her head.

Once Kara helped Donnie off his back Donnie immediately turned to Casey a look of annoyance on his face. "Nobody forces Casey Jones off the road, huh?" Donnie quoted from Casey himself still having the slab of meat on his face.

Casey glared at him before slamming his fist onto the wheel in anger, blaring the horn with each hit.

When they arrived home Kara held two bags close to her chest her shirt still not dry from the accident. When they walked into the door they all could hear the news report about the crazy driver they 'ran' into not that long ago.

"That's him! That's the lunatic that nearly trashed us!" She heard Donnie as she set the bags down and ran upstairs to change her shirt.

Since it was already late she changed into a tank top and some shorts before heading back downstairs to help put away the groceries.

"Mostly ok. I got Shell-lash from trying to save all the **foood**." Donnie stared right at Mikey knowing it was cause of him for eating all the food they got last week before the dream beaver incident that they had to make that long drive.

"A noble sacrifice, D." Mikey said, hugging a bag.

Kara noticed Donnie's expression and walked over to him. "Did you hurt your neck? Here, let me help." She smiled and moved to his side beginning to massage his neck.

"Ooh. Oooh. Oh yeah, a little lower." Donnie muttered lowering his head so she could get to his neck easier. "Yeah, that hits the spot."

Kara giggled and shook her head but continued anyways telling the others to put away the groceries instead.

"Aw, why do we have to?" Mikey pouted seeing Crognar back on the tv.

"If you do I'll give you a treat." Kara grabbed the bag where the gummy worms were.

"I'm listening." Mikey stared at her suspiciously til she pulled out the bag of spicy gummy worms and his eyes shined brightly immediately snatching the candy with his mouth and grabbed as many grocery bags as he could running straight into the kitchen.

Raph let out a groan but followed after him with Leo behind him.

Kara grinned triumphantly before returning to Donnie's massage.

April and Kara were sparring joining Raph and Leo for their training while the others did their own thing.

April brought out her weapon and swung her arm slicing where Kara would be at but she was able to dodge with ease and slid in close for a punch however, April managed to dodge at the last minute and pushed herself back and away from Kara, throwing her Tessen in her direction.

Kara leaned away from it's line of attack and charged at April sending a barrage of combos her way. She grinned watching April almost all of them and when she went for the final blow April ducked down and rolled away all the while catching her Tessen just as Kara's fist collided with a tree.

April sprinted towards her ready to continue but slowed to a stop watching Kara grab her hand in pain.

"Are you ok?" She dropped her weapon and ran to Kara seeing the skin on her knuckles scraped and bruised.

"Heh, looks like my strength is almost at one hundred percent.." Kara grinned trying to hide the pain but let out a sigh. She really misses her gloves.

"Come on, let's get this fixed. We'll be back guys!" April shouted to Raph and Leo.

"I'm fine Aps, really. I can do it myself." Kara smiled reassuringly and went inside cleaning her knuckles and wrapping them in bandage wrap. She flexed her fingers and balled her fist to make sure she could still use her hand and just stared at it remembering back at home with her Casey and fighting her opponents in a ring til one of them was knocked out. Back when things were normal. She let out a soft sigh running her index finger over the bandage becoming lost in the memories til she saw a green hand land on top of hers.

Looking up, she saw Donnie looking down at her worriedly. "Everything ok, Kara?" Concern in his voice.

She gave him a smile and a nod. "Yeah, hurt myself while sparring with April. She's getting even better at her dodging. It'll be no time til she's a full on Kunoichi."

Donnie gave her a small smile and bent down in front of her taking her hand into his and gently stroked his thumb over her knuckles, while examining her hand that seemed so small, almost child like, compared to his as he held it inside his hand. He lifted her hand to his face giving each knuckle a soft peck then planting a light kiss on her palm.

Kara's gaze softened and her cheeks flushed pink watching him and she reached her other hand up to his cheek, rubbing her thumb lightly against his skin. "So, what do I owe the pleasure, Mister Donatello?" She leaned forward her sheepish grin plastered on her face as she stood to her feet.

"Oh yeah." Donatello stood up straight, his cheeks burning pink while rubbing the back of his neck. "Casey and I are going to take our little project out for a spin. Want to come?"

"Heck yeah! But I get to drive it next." Kara's grin widened in excitement as everyone but April and Leo went to go watch Casey test drive their new vehicle.

"You guys ready for Casey Jones to break some speed records?" Casey said into the T-Phone while Kara buckled herself up and threw her fists in the air. "Speed Racer is ready to go! Woo!" She cheered as Casey stepped on the gas making the engine rev.

"We're ready. On my mark." Donnie began but Mikey snatched the T-Phone from his hand, sticking his tongue out and shouted, "Go!"

Casey immediately set the kart in drive, slamming his foot against the gas pedal and sped off both him and Kara hollering in excitement.

When she noticed he hadn't stopped she turned to him curiously. "Aren't we done with the testing?"

"Don't need a stop watch to know that this baby is fast. Best way to test drive is to find that road creep."

"Wait, were you planning this all along?" Kara questioned in surprise but he didn't have to answer for she already knew what he was going to say. "Without the others? Really? What if this guy is even more of a lunatic than you can handle? What if something happens? We need the others just in case."

"You don't understand..I can't explain why but I have to do this." Casey said to her keeping his eyes on the road.

She stared at him for the longest time before leaning back against the seat and crossed her arms. "I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered watching the scenery go by.

"What a drag. The minute you're actually looking for a maniac there nowhere to be found."

Kara had glanced out the sideview mirror out of whim when she noticed the same car from last night driving up behind them. "Uh..I wouldn't be too sure of that." She said loud enough to get Casey's attention just as it pulled into the other lane and drove past them.

Seeing the grin on Casey's face she knew they were about to have a fast and furious showdown but Kara would be lying if she wasn't thrilling to her.

Casey was catching up with the car and stared at the driver's window to get a good look at who his opponent was, Kara being curious too, when the lights on the inside shined revealing a mutated driver causing both of them to scream.

"He's a..mutant?"

"But how?!..Wait...the mutagen from the tall tree! Dang it!" Kara yelled, slamming her fists on the door.

"You! You're that kid who tried to stop me last night!" The driver pointed out staring right at Casey as they both began to race.

Kara blinked seeing a car driving towards them. Squinting her eyes then suddenly widening them. "Old lady!" She yelled, pointing at the car ahead of them.

"Oh no..no!" Casey shouted turning the wheel and shoving the mutant's vehicle away from the other car as it drove past them safely.

"Oh jeez. Oh jeez. Oh jeez!" Kara panicked as Casey and the mutant driver were having a shoving war, Casey being pushed too close to the edge of the road than Kara found comfortable. "Get us out of this, Jonesy!" Kara screamed while Casey gave the wheel a hard turn and managed to get free of the mutant's car but lost control once more and hit the rails on the side of the road.

Smoke came out from the engine making Kara cough and push the passenger door open stumbling out. "That was even more crazy than I had anticipated." She mumbled hearing Casey slam his fists onto the wheel in anger again before helping him out just in time for the party wagon to arrive.

"Casey, Kara you ok?" Raph asked running out of the wagon with Mikey and Donnie behind him.

"Dude, what happened to your sweet ride?" Mikey walked forward looking at the damage til Donnie shoved him and Raph aside glaring at Casey.

"You trashed it. You went after that maniac alone, didn't you?"

"Pretty much." Kara muttered, leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"I thought I could take him! Besides, he's no road maniac. He's a road mutant."

"Woah, a mutant?"

"Yeah, Mikey, saw him myself. He must have gotten a hold of the mutagen left by Napoleon and his brothers." Kara rubbed the back of her head as the memory of them losing the jar of mutagen replayed in her mind.

"You totally ditched me. I could of helped."

"That guy challenged me! It's the code of the road, man. Mano a Mano." Casey crossed his arms staring at Donatello.

"Come on, let's get this scrap heap back to the house." Raph raised his voice to get everyone's attention as he spun the hook and rope in his hands.

"Yeah and before you guys are spotted." Kara added in heading towards the van.

"Hey guys, check this out." Mikey bent down and reached his hand towards something on the ground but Donnie moved his hand away with his staff before he could touch it.

"Don't touch that! Hmm..looks like some kind of mutagenic fuel."

The others gathered around Mikey and Donnie as he pulled out a vile from his back pouch and scooped up some of the fuel to inspect for later.

"Fascinating. Must be mutagen still out there." Donnie stood up and looked ahead seeing a small trail of mutagen fuel on the road.

"For now, let's get you guys back to the house." Kara spoke placing her hand on Donnie's shoulder before walking back to the van.

Returning back to the house April and Leo came out and went to check to see if everything was alright while Raph, Kara, and Mikey pushed the wrecked vehicle back to the barn to have Casey work on later.

"First, a mutant plant, a kraang experiment, mutant frogs, dream beavers, and now mutant drivers. What else can go wrong in this crazy town?"

"Keep talking like that and I'm sure you'll have your answer soon enough." Raph answered her with a grin just as they pushed it where Casey had it last. "Well, that does it. See you later." Raph and Mikey walked off leaving Kara in the barn alone til Casey walked in.

He began working on the hot rod while Kara would hand him different tools he needed. "You know, this isn't just your fight, right? You and Donnie are becoming good friends now and it's clear you hurt his feelings when you ran off to look for that guy alone..not counting me being there." Muttering the last part to herself she stared down at Casey's feet hearing him sigh.

"You think I don't know that? I just..I just feel it's my responsibility since he challenged me alone. Trust me, Kara, I know what I'm doing."

"Alright, Jonesy." Kara shrugged her shoulders leaving it be when Donnie walked in. She smiled and gave him a wave, he smiling in return before looking down at Casey's legs and went to his desk.

"So, you find the problem with that clutch?"

"I found part of the problem." Casey answered lifting his legs up and crossing them over each other before pushing himself from under his hot rod with a chicken in his arms only to lose his grip and the chicken get free, clucking away as it left. "Hey, Mikey! Keep your chickens out of the barn, man!"

Kara watched Casey stand up and turn to face Donnie. Feeling he was going to apologize she turned and left, deciding to give them their space. She sat outside and was playing with the chicken when both of them ran out the barn and straight to the house. "Looks like they made up." She smiled but blinked down at the chicken as it clucked and pecked her finger. "Ow, hey, watch it."

-One building montage later-

"It's been three days. Wonder how much longer our boys are going to be in there." Kara said to April beside her on the porch steps as she sipped on some ice tea staring at the barn in boredom.

April blushed not sure what she meant by "our boys" but didn't say anything about it. "Who knows." She shrugged taking a bite of her snack cake watching as a chicken walked into the barn. "Wonder how long it'll take for them to notice the chicken." She thought out loud.

"I'd give them thirty seconds." Kara responded glancing her way.

"Hmm..I'd give them fifteen seconds."

Thirty seconds exactly both of them heard Donnie yelling, "Oh, not again, Mikey!"

Kara grinned triumphantly at April making her roll her eyes and nudge her with her elbow. "Come on, let's go see what's going on."

They both stood to their feet and entered the barn to see a chicken with an over sized brain.

"Woah, what have you been feeding the chickens, Mikey?" Kara stared down at the chicken as it clucked away walking around them and towards Casey and Donnie's hot rod.

"The chicken got into the mutagen fuel from the car and now..well, there it is." Donnie sighed, rubbing his eyelids in annoyance.

Hearing the chicken pecking at Donnie's laptop keyboard they all gathered around the hot rod watching the chicken type something in his computer.

"Woah! What she doing?" Mikey asked in amazement.

"It's..it's communicating with us. Those are complex equations..Maybe we don't need Artificial Intelligence. Maybe we just need-"

"Doctor Cluckingsworth. M.D.!" Mikey butted in with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh, yes, maybe Doctor Cluckingsworth."

"M.D. bro, M.D.." Mikey finished, smiling.

"Well, this day just keeps getting interesting." Kara crossed her arms watching as Donnie bent down to Dr. C's level as if going to communicate with it.

"Um so Doctor, can you interface with the hot rod's computer?"

It cawed at him before turning around and going back to whatever it was doing. Kara watched the two give each other a fist bump and smiled but blinked when Donnie and Casey started to gently shove her and April out the door.

"We're not finished yet and you're not allowed to see it until it's completed." Donnie said grinning towards Casey as the girls were right at the door.

"Glad you understand, red." Casey said, also grinning as he turned and left.

"Likewise, my angel doll." Donnie gave Kara a peck on her nose before closing the door only to see the doors open again in time to see Mikey being kicked out, he landing on his face.

Kara tried to pout but she couldn't as she touched her nose and smiled like an idiot. "That dork.." She whispered to herself before turning around and helping Mikey up. "Come on, let's go watch some TV."

-Couple hours later-

Everyone was gathered in front of the barn Donnie having announced that he wanted to show them something. Figuring it was their hot rod Kara jogged towards the barn meeting up with the others.

"Alright Donnie, what're we doing here?" Leo asked.

Donnie didn't say anything and only smiled as he turned towards the barn entrance and held his hand out. "I give you: The Turtle Racer!" Donnie announced as the new and improved hot rod rode into view, Casey being behind the wheel and Dr. C in a cage in the back.

"Woah." His brother's in awe at the hot rod.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me, Donnie. This looks so cool!" Kara jumped excitement beaming in her eyes.

Raph walked up to the side to get a good look when his eyes fell onto the chicken with the enlarged brain. "Soo your co-pilot is a chicken?"

"She's the onboard navigator." Casey stood up, pointing the chicken's way.

"You guys really think this..car is going to stop that maniac?" Leo asked doubting if their idea would work.

"Without a doubt, Leo. With this baby Casey Jones can't be beat." Casey pointed at himself with confidence and pride.

"Well, that's it, you're going to end up turning into street pizza." April fumed, irritated.

"Street pizza? That's one of my top ten favorite pizzas!" Mikey said with glee, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Don't worry, April, with all the Kraang technology we put into the hot rod it's one of the safest cars on the road."

As if on cue Dr. C made a noise and out popped a radioactive egg.

"What was that?" Raph and April bent down seeing the glowing egg that Dr. C just pooped.

"Oh, that's just a highly volatile, radioactive mutagen egg but don't worry it's perfectly safe...sorta." Donnie was unusually calm explaining the egg to them but Kara had to step in.

"Donnie, my adorkable mad scientist, it's not that I don't trust your work but I don't trust Kraang technology, especially from that ship that was under April's home. I think it's best if I go with Casey to make sure everything will be ok. For April's sake." Kara added in knowing her best friend would be worrying about Casey.

Giving it a good thought he didn't see anything wrong with it. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and believed her when she said she trusts in him just not the technology he gave her a nod, smiling. "I don't see why not. Is that ok with you, Casey?"

"You just want at the maniac too, huh?" Casey grinned giving her shoulder a punch.

"Aw, you read me like a comic." Kara rolled her eyes and chuckled giving him one in return but truthfully, she was doing it for April.

That night after Donnie explained the plan to both her and Casey they all headed to where they first met the maniac Casey, Kara, and Dr. C in the Hot Rod and the others in the Party Wagon.

"Alright, you got the plan down, right?" Leo voiced through the T-Phone to them.

"Correctemundo, Captain." Kara replied.

"Heh, as long as you can keep up in that thing." Casey commented as he sped off ahead of them.

After a few short minutes Dr. C made a noise and began typing in the computer.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Casey glanced behind him to the chicken.

"Speed Demon approaching." Kara read Dr. C's note and turned to Casey.

"Guys, look out, here it comes!" Casey said into the T-Phone as Speed Demon raced their way.

"Roger that Casey and remember stick to the plan." Donnie answered on the other side.

"Ready, Eddy?" She grinned, holding her fist out to him.

"Set." Casey grinned in return bumping her fist with his.

Watching on the screen as Speed Demon was moving closer both in the same lane it was clear what it was doing.

"So, you wanna play chicken, eh?!" Casey grinned but glanced back hearing the Doc caw. "Sorry, Doc." He said just before picking up speed towards the other car.

"I immediately regret this decision." Kara muttered under her breath as she covered her eyes expecting an impact of both vehicles but let out a startled yell when she was suddenly jerked to the side.

Having lost that fight Casey turned the wheel causing the Hot Rod to make a sharp U-turn after Speed Demon, leaving the Party Wagon behind.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kara turned to Casey seeing the look of determination on his face and began to calm down. "You can do this, Casey." She nodded to him her attention now back to Speed Demon.

Casey caught up with Speed Demon with ease, this surprising it.

"Eh? Dah! I'm gonna splatter you across the road and grind you in my grill like the bug you are!" Speed Demon taunted before slamming the corner of his hood against the back wheel on the driver's side causing Casey to lose control for a moment but he wasn't out of the game yet.

"This will slow you down, freak!" Casey pushed a button as the Hot Rod's cannon activated, shooting some kind of chemical past the Speed Demon, exploding in it's path and blocking it's way. This causes Speed Demon to break and swerve out of the way having Casey in the lead instead.

Kara hollered in excitement throwing her hands in the air. "Woo! Suck on that, Speed Demon!"

Casey grinned her way watching the road ahead of them. "Now all that's left is for Donnie to do his part."

"This will be the easiest mission we have ever done." Kara sighed, leaning against the seat knowing Donnie could handle it.

Kara held the T-Phone waiting for Donnie to fill them in on what happened when she heard his voice through the T-Phone. "Casey, we got em." He confirmed looking over at the crashed car as it's lights turned off.

"I knew you could do it!" Kara shouted to both Casey and Donnie.

"That'll teach you not to mess with Casey Jones."

"Without a doubt." Kara grinned at Casey as he began to slow down to turn around and get back to the others. Her grin suddenly disappeared as her heart suddenly started to race. Something was wrong. Something felt off but she couldn't figure out what or why.

Kara picked up her phone to call the others and let them know they were on their way back when they saw Speed Demon approaching but the car had a new look to it.

"Donnie?!" Kara and Casey shouted in shock.

"What the? What hap-" Kara wasn't able to finish her sentence when Speed Demon raced past them, Casey swerved for a moment, braking to a stop.

"You stupid, ugly, pickle headed!" Casey slammed his fists onto the wheel again grumbling the last insults under his breath as Kara stood up watching where Speed Demon last was. "He..he took Donnie. He took Donnie!" Kara was now enraged at the mutant thing. "We gotta go get him." She turned her head down to Casey as he wiggled the key in the ignition trying to turn it on.

"If only this thing would start.." Casey muttered under his breath. Seeing some lights coming towards them he saw the party wagon come into view.

"What happened?" Leo asked staring down at them from the driver's side.

"It's the car! The car is the mutant! It's alive somehow and it's got Donnie." Casey struggled to start the car but hearing the engine made him smile as he turned back onto the road.

"Casey, wait, we need a plan." Leo poked his head out of the van.

"I got one! Get Donnie out of that mutant monstrosity pronto!"

"And turn it into a trash heap!" Kara added in punching her fist into her palm. "That thing will regret messing with my Donnie." She stated as Casey drove off, the party wagon not too far behind them.

"How far is he, Doc?" Casey glanced back at Cluckingsworth as she began pecking away at the keys."

Kara balled her hands into fists in her lap seeing they were catching up to it. _"Hold on, Donnie..we're coming for you."_

"Time to see what this baby can really do." Casey picked up his speed and soon they were right behind him.

Casey pushed forward, the hood smacking into the bumper.

Speed Demon Donnie snapped his head in their direction. "You again?!" He slowed down so they were both side by side as they began their shoving contest.

Speed Demon Donnie used it's long arm to reach out and hit the hood of the hot rod causing Casey to brake before anymore damage was done, Speed Demon Donnie racing ahead of them.

Kara clicked her tongue in annoyance as Casey tried to catch up to with him but he wasn't doing too good.. "Dang it, Casey...gah, save Donnie for me, will ya? I'm putting his safety in your hands." She shouted as unbuckled herself.

"What? Kara, what're you doing?" Casey looked at her in surprise as she turned towards the door with her hand on the handle.

"You'll never catch up with him with both of us in here. There's too much weight. I trust you to save my boyfriend, k?" She gave him a grin before opening the door and rolling out the car without giving him a chance to respond. She stumbled to her feet and watched the Hot Rod catch up with Speed Demon Donnie in no time and smiled but blinked hearing a honk of a horn and saw the Party Wagon stopping beside her.

"Scoot over, Leo. I'm driving." She opened the driver's door and shoved Leo over, buckling herself in and driving off after Casey.

"w-Wait, Kara you can drive?" Leo asked surprised.

"I dunno."

"What?!" Everyone shouted but she was too focused on catching up to the others.

"Look, that thing has Donnie and I'm not gonna stand on the side lines and have Casey fight this alone. Now, you can pee your pants and shells later but for now buckle up and hang on tight!" She slammed her foot against the gas pedal forcing the van to go speeds it wasn't use to.

They managed to catch up to Casey and Speed Demon Donnie for a moment but something looked weird.

"Dude, we need some faster wheels!" Mikey shouted from the back.

"This is as fast as this dumb van goes!" Kara shouted back at Mikey.

"What're they doing?" Leo leaned towards the window to get a better look.

"Looks like a race to me." Raph answered moving into view.

"Is that hideous thing Donnie?"

"Yes, yes it is Aps." Kara sighed but drove on only to yell in anger from losing them again.

"Come on, wagon, we gotta catch up!" Kara looked around trying to find a short cut when she noticed a small patch of woods that lead to the end of the hill. "Looks like we're taking the scenic route!" Kara informed everyone as she made a sharp turn into the woods, the screams of her friends echoing as they scream for her to turn left, no right, no left, watch out for that tree! but she ignored them hoping to make it to Casey and Donnie in time.

Kara slowed to a stop when she noticed they were up higher than expected. _"Darn..how do I get down from here?"_ She searched the area but blinked when her eyes fell on three figures and was able to guess who they were immediately. "Donnie's safe..but Speed Demon is still after them..Hold on tight everyone!" She shouted and slammed her foot against the gas pedal driving down the bumpy hills at an alarming speed, and when they finally reached the smooth, concrete road Kara wasted no time in charging at Speed Demon and sending it flying off the road, Kara immediately braking as the Party Wagon made impact.

"Woo-hoo! Ow! The Party Wagon takes the win!" Mikey shouted in joy being the only one to have enjoyed their drive.

Kara unbuckled herself and pushed herself out the van and into the arms of Donnie. "I'm so glad your safe! Thank you for getting him back, Casey." Kara hugged Casey and blinked when Doctor Cluck backed up beside them. "You too, Cluckingsworth." She reached her hand through the cage and scratched it's neck as thanks but blinked when Casey and Donnie began geeking out over their experience.

She walked over to April and smiled. "Looks like they're finally getting along, huh?"

"You know, I'm glad they are." She smiled but blinked when they started hugging each other. "Atleast, I thought I was."

"I know how you feel, April." Raph said walking up in between them.

"You guys are dorks." Kara chuckled as her and April put their arm around Raph watching Casey and Donnie become buddy buddy.

* * *

**Don't have much to say other than the usual. You know the routine! Rate/Comment! All Feedback is much appreciated. See you when I see you :D**


	59. Eyes of the Chimera

Kara was running through the woods with a blindfold over her eyes. Breathing heavily through her nose she made a sharp turn around a tree as images of previous fighters materialized in her mind, charging for her at once.

She dove to the side evading one attack and jumped to her feet lifting her arms in front of her head to block a punch to her face. As the one in front of her went for another strike she saw the other fighter charge from behind she she quickly ducked to the ground and punched them both where the sun doesn't shine. She grinned as the images faded away but blinked as another one leaped out of nowhere and managed a blow across her face.

Ripping the blindfold off immediately she expected to feel pain but when she opened her eyes she was alone again. Standing to her feet she leaned against a tree for support already out of breath.

Sweaty and tired she glanced up at the sunlight escaping between the leaves in the trees, squinting her eyes wondering what time it was. These past couple of months have weakened her, making her soft and unreliable to the others. She felt like a side character all those stories and shows she use to watch. Being out here and dealing with nothing but mutants made her realize just how useless she was to them.

Even April was helping out more than her. April, who recently discovered she isn't as human as she thought was more helpful to the guys then herself, who had been fighting since she was five years old. Her, who was an undefeated champion for two years straight! Her, who has done nothing but fight her whole life!

Kara let out a yell and punched the tree as hard as she could. Staring at her fist she slowly lowered it to her side and let out a sigh, falling to her knees. She let out a sigh as she hung her head in shame til she heard the rustling of leaves and a snap of a twig.

Jerking her head in the direction she squinted her eyes barely able to make out a figure so she closed her eyes and stood up now able to see a deer. "Huh, curious little creature, aren't you?"

She turned to leave putting the blindfold back over her eyes as she began her run back to the house beginning to feel nervous feeling the eyes of the deer watching her every movement so she picked up the pace.

Arriving back at the barnhouse she lowered the blindfold to her neck and let out a sigh as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Hearing voices in the barn she decided to go see what's going on.

"-He's going to use it to test my psychic powers." Kara heard April say as she walked through the doors of the barn.

"Hey, guys. Nice hat, Aps." Kara grinned pointing at the thing on top of April's head.

"It's not a hat it's a psychic neural transmitter." Donnie corrected Kara before sitting down in front of what looked like an old stereo.

"Oh-ho, this outta be good." Kara laughed as she walked up to Mikey as Donnie began his test on April.

The radio turned on as well as the kraang generator Donnie most likely hooked up and she was able to hear static and white noise.

"You feel anything?" Donnie asked April as the transmitter on her head started flashing.

When a "ding" was heard April glanced around as if trying feeling for anything different but when everything felt normal. "Nope." Was all she said giving him a bored look.

"Ok..." Donnie tuned up the machine some more while giving it a hard hit. "How about now?"

Hearing a small spark Kara and Mikey glanced down at April.

"Ooh, that tingles." April smiled, having her eyes closed.

Kara and Mikey looked at each other questioningly before turning to Donnie as he brought out some picture cards.

"Ok. April, now focus on the card. Close your eyes and tell me what you see." Donnie held up a card with the back facing her.

April took a small breath as she closed her eyes. "I see.."

Kara and Mikey moved behind Donnie to see what the card had on it and saw an airplane.

"I see...a bird!" April opened her eyes looking over at them.

"Oh! So close!" Mikey shouted.

"Wow. Not too shabby April." Kara nodded her head impressed at her friend's skills.

"It flies like a-"

"Shh! You'll spoil the test" Donnie whispered harshly to Mikey as he put away the new card and picked up another one. "Try again."

Kara glanced down at the card curiously then over to April as she placed her hand to her head in deep thought.

"hmm..I'm gonna saay.."

Before she could continue Mikey suddenly started making monkey noises while jumping around making Kara giggle.

April ignored him and closed her eyes. "A fish?"

Kara shook her head. "Not even close." She glanced back to Mikey as he made more monkey sounds til Donnie stopped him.

"Mikey!"

"Just trying to help."

"Well stop being annoying!" Donnie shouted at him before turning back to the test. "Heh-heh, ok this ones eaasy." Donnie smiled having placed his picture over the card making Kara roll her eyes and leaned close giving him a kiss on the head. "You're such a dork."

He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head turning his attention back to April.

"It's..It's...a worm! Definitely a worm!" April shouted, smiling.

Kara bursted out laughing at Donnie's expression looking over at April. "A worm? Wrong species, Aps." She held her stomach her laughter calming down.

"No? Really? But these images in my head they feel so right." April seemed so sure of herself that Kara had a feeling that she was seeing something important. "Let's..try one more time, ok?" She smiled and picked up another card, shoving Donnie out of the chair. "My turn!" She grinned before sitting her butt down and held the card up it being a house. "Now, take a deep breath, close your eyes, and just let it happen. Try not to force it."

Donnie stood up, rubbing the back of his head giving Kara a sort of glare but smiled at her knowing she was just trying to help.

April gave her a nod and did as she was told sitting silent for a long moment before opening her eyes again letting out a sigh. "I can't do it..all I'm seeing are the fish, bird, and worm."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. This is your first time actually testing your powers. You're not going to get it the first try." Kara smiled.

Donnie messed with the knob for a moment trying to get the right frequency and looked over at April to see if there were any changes.

"Um..I don't think it's working, Donnie." April looked at him.

"Hmm.." He looked up at Doctor C. "Maybe if I make some adjustments.

Kara had no clue what he did but whatever it was seemed to work for the lights started flickering and April's transmitter sparked to life just before her eyes began to glow white and a light flashed from the transmitter so bright it caused Mikey to fall over and Kara to shield her eyes with her arms and a telekinetic pulse forced her to the ground.

When the light vanished Donnie immediately turned to blame to Mikey but stopped midway when he saw the cards and Doctor C floating in midair.

"Woah.." Kara slowly stood to her feet in awe.

"I didn't do that I swear!" Mikey shouted standing up.

"Wow, but that means..April, you are telekinetically levitating the cards!"

"And Doctor C.." Kara pointed out looking up at the chicken.

"April? Are you ok? April, can you hear me?" Donnie waved his hand in front of her face.

Kara glanced over at her friend just as the card and Doctor C fell to the ground. April stood up, Kara noticing her eyes had gone completely white, and waved her arms in front of her as if feeling her way around.

"What happened to the barn? Where are we?" She asked while feeling Donnie's face.

"Uh..still in the barn." Donnie looked down at her confused watching her walk away and into a post.

"What is this? Is it invisible?"

Kara watched her friend curiously wondering what was wrong with her and remembered her eyes.

Donnie walked over to her taking her hands into his. "April, where do you think you are? What do you see?"

"Clouds...I think I'm flying!"

"I totally understand! I get that way when I'm eating pizza." Mikey added in with a smile.

"What kind of pizza are you eating?" Kara raised her brow questioningly.

"You're seeing things. I'm taking this off." Donnie reached up taking the transmitter off her head. "Did that help?" He asked.

"I'm still in the air, soaring, but now I'm heading down."

Kara began to get nervous and walked over to April. "You know..she could be seeing through-"

"Outside! I see Casey and Raph! They're under attack!" April shouted pulling at Donnie's arm.

"We gotta help them!" Mikey yelled as they all ran outside to aid the others.

Donnie and Raph opened the doors seeing a-

"Bird, fish, and worm!" Kara said under her breath. _"April was right all along.."_ She shook her head and ran towards the creature.

"What the heck?! Another mutant?!" Casey yelled through his mask smacking it's tentacles with his hockey sticks before being thrown aside.

"Where'd it come from?"

"Booyakasha!" Mikey screamed attacking it from the side as everyone gathered around it. "Bird, worm, and fish. Three animals. One body. I know this one! There's a perfect name for it in mythology.

"Chimera?" Donnie slammed his staff on it's head.

"No, Turducken but Chimera works!"

The guys managed to bring it down but it immediately got back up and attacked using it's wormy hand things but everyone dodged and evade bringing it down once more.

It was clear the creature was getting angry as it screeched at them attacking Leo first, sending him to his knees and threw him into April.

As it dove for April and Leo it got it's head stuck in the ground. Kara used this opportunity to jump onto it's neck and started to attack it. It flew in the air trying to get her off but she held on tight with one arm and used the other to climb to it's head and started punching it in it's eye.

It shrieked in pain and flipped upside down so now Kara was dangling from it's head, sliding down it's neck. Kara refused to let go and went to climb back up when she felt something slither around her waist then grip tightly on it. She looked down seeing one of it's tentacly worm things had grabbed her and pulled her off it.

It swooped down towards the ground and threw her against the barn. Kara let out a cry in pain before losing consciousness and falling to the ground the last thing she heard was Donnie screaming her name.

**-Dream-**

A groan escaped her lips as her eyes finally opened, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. She squinted her eyes, the white too bright for her as she moved her hands over her eyes til they adjusted.

"Ugh, what happened.." She slowly sat up rubbing the back of her head and looked around seeing nothing but white. "..What's going on.."

**"Kara?"**

Kara froze, immediately recognizing the voice and stood up turning to where she heard her name and saw none other than Dragan.

Dragan gave her a smile, her hair even more messy than before and dirty wearing a cloak that looked dirty and worn out. She pulled her arm out from the cloak giving her a wave Kara seeing her clothes that were just as dirty and worn as her cloak. **"Hey."**

"Dragan?..." Kara couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Right in front of her was her best friend. Her feet began moving on their own as she sprinted towards at first before changing into a full on run.

Dragan smiled brightened as she embraced her friend for the first time in what seemed like forever. Hearing Kara sniffling she sighed but gently rubbed her back. **"There there, it's ok. I'm here." **

Kara smiled happily giving her friend a squeeze when a sudden thought struck her and she immediately backed away. "Am...am I dead?"

Dragan raised a brow before crossing her arms **"Ye think I would die so easily?"**

"That's not what I meant!" Kara waved her arms frantically seeing she was starting to get angry. "I-I mean I'm seeing you after getting knocked out and we're in a reaalllly bright room.."

Dragan's face turned from angry to concerned hearing this. **"...How bad?"**

"Pretty bad.." Kara rubbed the back of her head still feeling the pain of getting thrown against the wall like play putty. She had a million questions for her regarding New York and her friends but she started off with one that's been bugging her more. "How are you doing?"

Dragan's gaze lowered to the ground letting out a sigh. **"Surviving I suppose. I guess there's a reason we're able tae communicate wi each other right now..I need tae tell ye something.."**

**-Reality-**

"How's Kara looking?" April asked while Leo did his best to bring her inside. With his knee still acting up it was a difficult task.

"She's breathing so that's a start." Leo grunted as he gently laid Kara down on the couch. He limped into the kitchen to get an ice pack and placed it over her head. Without Donnie there to inspect her he had no clue on what to do.

"Oh, this is all my fault. I summoned the creature here."

"How?"

"Through Donnie's neural transmitter. I have a psychic connection with the creature. I can see through it's eyes. In fact, I can see where it's taking them right now!" April's stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear it. "..And I think I know why it took them. I'm really hungry like, Mikey hungry..come on, we'd better hurry."

**-Dream-**

**"We're not doing so good, Kara. Our supplies are low an..we're running out of people. The Kraang are getting smarter every day an if ya guys don't hurry tae save us..there may not be a New York left." **Dragan said softly knowing this news was horrible to hear.

"There won't be a New York left..." Kara repeated the last words quietly as her mind processed those words. "We...we're not ready..heh-heh.." Kara cracked a smile her eyes wide in panic. "Leo..he's still hurt and April..April is blind right now and me..I'm so weak.." Kara looked down at her hands in sorrow and slowly lowered them back down.

Dragan watched her before bringing her sword out and began walking towards her.

Hearing her pace quicken Kara looked up in time to see Dragan raise her sword down at her for an attack.

"Woah!" Kara dove to the side and rolled before standing back on her feet. "What the?!" Before she could finish her sentence Dragan was on top of her once more now swinging sideways. Kara leaned backwards barely dodging her attack and planted her hands on the ground and lifted herself, kicking Dragan's sword out of her hands in the process and did a backwards flip back on her feet. "What's wrong with you?!"

Dragan charged at her now using hand-to-hand combat Kara dodging and blocking her attacks.

**"How can ye be useless when you're..more than capable of..handling your own?!" **Dragan shouted between attacks.

Kara began to get angry and grabbed at Dragan's arm and threw her over her shoulder. "You're not a mutant, Dragan! You're just a regular human like me! But even you can withstand against robots and mutants because you have a weapon! But me..but me I just have these! My own two hands! A weapon can be replaced but your own flesh and body? That can't be! If something were to happen to me..every since we left I've done nothing to help out."

Dragan sat up just as Kara fell to her knees. A soft gasp escaped her lips seeing tears slide down her cheeks as Kara stared at her, right into her eyes.

"What can I do, Dragan? I'm not as strong as I use to be. I've lost my touch..I've lost my passion to fight."

**-Reality-**

Using Raph's grappling hook and Mikey's weapon, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Casey began climbing up towards the top of the geyser trying to escape.

"We gotta hurry! Kara needs me!" Donnie yelled frantically as he looked up at Raph.

"Worry about us right now or else we're going to be turtle soup!" Raph yelled down at Donnie.

"Or worse..Chimera dookie.." Mikey muttered to himself glancing down as the boiling water was rising even further.

"Almost..there." Raph grunted with each step til the Chimera popped it's ugly face out and began snapping it's beak trying to get at Raph causing the rope and the others to spin around.

The Chimera's eyes turned to the rope before biting into the rope and breaking it causing them all to fall back down.

**-Reality-**

Dragan crawled over to her and brought her into another embrace. **"Kara, you're the strongest person I have ever known. I don't know when but you will find your passion an will tae fight again. Don't give up hope, my friend, because I haven't. I know ye, Leo, Donnie, an the others will come an end this nightmare for all us...even Casey."**

Kara blinked at Dragan as she began wiping away her tears with her arms. "Wait..you mean..?"

Dragan smiled softly, giving her a nod. **"Yeah."**

Kara let out a laugh as more tears poured out feeling relieved to hear he was ok. "What about the others? Jessica? Mrs. Christine? Zach?"

Dragan's smile faded and she looked away. **"We...we got separated..I don't know where they are."**

Kara stared at her for a moment but smiled. "I know they're still alive. You're right Dragan, heh, as always. I won't give up hope, Dre. Not for them or for me. I promise."

Dragan smiled and let out a sigh of relief. **"Sounding like your old self again, Kara. Good.**" She gave her a grin which Kara mimicked and they both were laughing.

Kara looked up feeling herself getting shaken and sighed as she stood up. "Guess the creature is gone for good. Stay put, Dragan. We will return to you soon and save New York and everyone else. I promise."

**"We'll be waiting for you. Oh, and when this is all over you're buying us dinner. Got it?"**

Kara chuckled and nodded. "It's a date."

**"Oh, and tell Leo..wait..on second thought..I'll tell him myself." **Dragan had a smile on her face her cheeks blushing red but before she could ask her why Kara had woken up with everyone surrounding her.

"Oh, my sweet angel! You're ok!" Donnie shouted as Kara sat up and suddenly embraced her.

Kara let out a groan but laughed softly giving him a kiss on the cheek and looked at them all. "A little sore but it's nothing I can't handle." Kara gave them all a grin which calmed everyone down.

"Buuut..a hot bath wouldn't hurt." Kara said now remembering she felt dirty from this morning's training.

Donnie helped her to her feet and April came into view.

"Hey, you got your sight back. What was it like seeing through someone else's eyes?"

"Even if those eyes were a mutants?" April chuckled. "It was weird but kinda cool. Glad I can see through my own again."

"Good to have you back." Kara grinned. "Now, about that bath." She said before jumping into Donnie's arms. "Onward to upstairs!" Kara smiled giving Donnie another kiss just before he laughed and was now running, seeing Kara smiling and laughing giving him some energy.

"Woah, not that fast, slow down!" She said while clinging onto him now.

* * *

**Haha, this ones early than usual but that's awesome! Anyways, tried again to separate dream from reality. Tell me if it didn't work again so I can just give up. Anyways, sorry it's much shorter than the others but I had no idea what to do with this episode so I just winged it. You know the routine! Rate/Comment all feed back is much appreciated! See you when I see you :D**


	60. Vision Quest

Kara sat on the roof of the barn house staring up at the midnight sky in a daze. The past couple days Dragan had been visiting her in her dreams. She wasn't sure how she was able to do that or how it was done but seeing her brought some comfort in her mind knowing she was safe but she began noticing some changes in her appearance. Her eyes were becoming more tired, her physique was getting smaller, and the way she held herself with such pride and confidence it was all but gone. In short, she looked dead tired. Despite the outward appearances though Kara could tell there was still strength in her heart and a fire in her soul.

A small smile cracked her lips knowing it would take a lot to bring her Scottish friend down seeing her in the state she was in it always woke her up a few minutes after seeing her. She ran her hand up her face and through her hair, the smile now gone, and let out a sigh. She wasn't getting as much sleep now as she would like.

A sudden wind blew rustling the trees around her and she hugged herself thinking it was time to head back inside before someone noticed she was gone but just as she turned around she saw Leo standing there looking down at her curiously.

Letting out a yelp she practically jumped out of her skin and in doing so almost lost her balance off the roof but luckily Leo caught her in time. Glancing down at the ground then their hands she let out a deep sigh and looked up at him. "Give a girl a warning next time. Geez, almost gave me a heart attack."

"Heh, sorry. What're you doing out here anyways?" He pulled her up away from the edge of the roof and sat down beside her.

"Couldn't sleep." She looked away unsure whether to tell Leo about her dreams with Dragan or not.

"It's about Dragan, isn't it?" Leo asked softly staring down at the roof tiles.

She tilted her head in his direction glancing his way before letting out a soft sigh and nod. "Yeah.."

"She hasn't told me anything but I can tell..something is wrong." Leo lifted his head up staring ahead of them in thought.

Kara watched him for a moment and placed her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok. She has the spirit and determination of a knight in her. We just have stay hopeful for her." She spoke with a grin on her face but the moment Leo looked at her worry etched in his eyes it faltered and she removed her hand. "She'll be ok." She said more to herself now than him.

Leo watched her for a moment noticing the turmoil within her and moved closer placing a comforting arm around her. "We'll get her back, Kara. I promise."

Kara laid her head against his shoulder giving a soft nod. "I know."

The following morning Kara woke up later than usual. She stumbled out of bed with a yawn and slinks towards the dresser to put on today's clothes.

After her wake up routine she causally strolled down the stairs expecting to see everyone when she turned the corner but saw the house was empty. Grabbing an apple she took a bite and checked to see if they were outside minus Leo.

"Alright team, if you can clobber Kraang you can crack logs." She heard Raph instruct as she walked closer to them. "Watch and learn."

"Aw yeah! Time for some ninja training: farmhouse style!" Mikey shouted.

Raph began doing some ninja moves and Kara watched with interest as she ate her apple. She glanced April's way and almost choked at her reaction. She couldn't blame her though, it seemed as if Raph was just showing off.

Kara grinned when she finally saw Raph break three logs at a time and clapped when he had completed.

Raph had his back turned to them as he adjusted the strap around his waist and glanced back at them with a smirk, Kara now beside April and Casey. "You like that?"

April wore the same expression as before making Kara chuckle. "We know you were just showing off, Raph, but gotta admit those were some nice moves." She walked past Raph giving him a pat on the shoulders and stood beside Donnie to watch April give it a go.

"Morning." Donnie smiled at her moving some hair out of her face and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." She whispered watching as April straightened the log half for Casey not wanting to kick his smug grin off his face. Kara chuckled and crossed her arms anticipating what would happen.

"Remember, it's not just physical strength that breaks the board. It's also inner strength." Donnie commented as April took her stance.

"I got this." April grinned before kicking her foot right at the board but instead of it breaking Casey was thrown back onto the ground face first.

"Oooh, I wish I could see that in instance replay. How's that mud tasting, Casey?" Donnie taunted and laughed.

Kara shook her head laughing softly at the two that was until she saw Leo staggering into view and falling to his knees.

She and the brothers rushed to his side.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Mikey asked in a panic.

"I had a realization in the woods." Leo started.

"Going off in the woods, alone, was a bad idea?" Raph added in as he and Mikey helped him to his feet.

"No, it's just what I need. What we all need. We're so caught up in T-phones, junk food, and TV that we've become at odds with nature. A true ninja must become one with it to master himself."

"Hey, man! You leave TV out of this." Mikey interrupted with a serious look on his face and a tone to match.

While the brothers talked amongst themselves Kara took a step back to think. _"He's right..despite what creatures we've encountered I'm..I'm not myself. I've grown weak.." _She glanced over at Donnie her eyes filled with sadness. _"Soft..I can't allow that to happen not when our friend's lives are on the line."_

"What're we hippies?! We're ninjas!" Raph shouted not liking what his brothers were saying.

"He's right." Kara said loud enough for them to hear her. "He's right." She said again but with a sad smile. "At the pace we're going...we'll never be strong enough to return to New York. Not anytime soon.."

Leo gave her a thankful smile before turning his attention to his brothers. "We'll do three days of meditation and practice awareness in the wilderness only eating what we can forage."

"Three days? We're gonna live like animals! Aaaaaaaaah!" Mikey ran around them screaming with his hands to his head.

"I think Leo may have taken one too many hits to the head." Casey muttered to April but she had other ideas.

"No, Leo is right. Camping is a great idea! I'm tired of being stuck at the farmhouse."

"Sorry April, this trip is ninjas only." Leo said to her as Raph lead him back to the house.

"B-but I'm almost a kunoichi!" April protested.

"Ha-ha! Almost." Raph said to her.

"I'll do it too." Kara declared this bringing a joyful smile to Donnie's face.

"Kara-"

"I'll do my own. I may not be a ninja but I'm a fighter at heart...I'll admit I haven't felt like I have helped in the slightest throughout this entire trip which has made me lose sight of who I really am. I need to journey on my own for awhile and regain the fighter in me. The Blind Bandit must be reborn." Kara stood with a strong aura around her making the others look at her in awe.

"Are you sure?" Donnie walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders giving them a gentle stroke with his thumb.

She looked up at him concern in his eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile before it was replaced with a determined nod. "More than anything." She moved her hand over one of his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He let out a soft sigh while closing his eyes. Being away from Kara was one thing but not knowing where she would be or how she was was another story but the look in her eyes told him she needed to do this and he wasn't about to stand in her way not while she's been nothing but supportive to him and the others. "Ok, then." He said with a smile.

Kara was in the room packing things that she needed for her trip and blinked when she felt the presence of someone behind her before feeling their arms wrap around her from behind.

"I'm going to miss you.." Donnie whispered into her hair, laying his head against hers, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as if it were the last time they'd see each other and he needed a remembrance.

Kara moved her arms over his, embracing his warmth. "Feels like forever since we've been separated, doesn't it?" She whispered under her breath trying to remember a time when they weren't together. Felt like ages ago. "Are you going to be ok though? You're gonna be without technology for three days. Can you really survive?" Kara asked with a grin on her face.

"I think I can manage it. Who knows, these three days may pass by like Mikey devouring pizza." Donnie chuckled rubbing the back of his head before looking down at her. "I'm more worried about you.." He moved his hand to her cheek and stared into her eyes before leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'll be ok, Donnie. I promise." She whispered leaning into his touch, closing her eyes as well and moved her arms around his neck.

It was time for them to depart.

Kara was placing her bag inside the party wagon, taking it for her journey. Donnie walked up behind her to give their final goodbyes.

"I love you. Stay safe." Kara whispered giving Donnie a hug and a kiss before climbing into the van.

"I love you too." Donnie said and gave her a wave watching her drive off before picking up his things and following his brothers into the woods.

After taking some driving lessons with Casey she was getting the hang of it. Of course, though there were still some things she hadn't learned yet but none of it was important right now.

The road she was on was straight and seemed never ending. April had to live in the middle of nowhere.

Several hours passed and she hadn't seen a single sign of life yet. She let out a sigh of frustration and clenched the steering wheel. Hanging her head in defeat she wondered if this trip was a waste of her time.

Thinking she should probably turn around before she gets lost she lifted her head up in time to see a large deer jump right in front of the van. She yelled out in a panic and turned the wheel sharply to prevent hitting it while slamming her foot on the brakes only to have the front of the van crash into a tree. She jumped out, luckily she wasn't injured, in time to see the deer run across the street to the other side.

"Are you kidding me?!" She roared in anger while throwing her arms in the air.

After about thirty minutes of rage she brought out her phone to call the nearest tow company to tow her to the nearest mechanic. Knowing this would take some time she decided to practice some moves while she waited.

Two and a half hours later a tow truck came to view and stopped beside her. "Are you the one who called for a tow?" A heavy fitted man with dark brown hair and a matching beard asked, poking his head out the window.

She took in a deep breath to soothe her anger and gave a simple nod.

He turned around and moved in front of the van to tow it while Kara gathered her things as well as some of Mr. O'Neil's stuff that was in the van.

When he had finished he walked beside her and pointed at the passenger side of his truck. "Hop in." Was all he said as he went back to his truck.

Kara raised a brow at the man. He didn't seem like he was having a good day but then again neither was she. Shrugging her shoulders she followed behind the man and got into the passenger.

The drive was long. Felt even longer due to the silence which made Kara uncomfortable but every time she tried to start a conversation the man gave one worded answers which told her he didn't want to talk.

_"Ugh, can this day get any worse...wonder how the guys and Donnie are doing..."_ She hung her head beginning to miss them all.

The tow man glanced down at her noting her depressing expression.

"You look too young to be on your own, kid. What're ya doing out here by your lonesome?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said with a sigh leaning her head out the window.

"...You're not a run away are ya?" The man asked with a serious tone.

Kara blinked his way thinking she heard a hint of sadness in his voice but shook her head. "No, not a run away just..." She looked down at her bag wondering how to put it to him without sounding crazy. "Trying to prove I can take care of myself."

The man looked out the rearview mirror to the hippy van with a raised brow. "How's that going for ya?"

Kara frowned hearing the mockery in his voice and crossed her arms. "It wouldn't have happened if the deer didn't jump in front of me." She leaned back against the chair but blinked when the man began to chuckle.

"I was just messin' with ya, kid."

Kara looked up at him and smiled some. _"Guess the ride there won't be too bad after all."_

Now that Kara was getting to know the driver, whose name is Doug, the drive to the mechanics seemed shorter for one minute they were sharing jokes with one another and the next minute they were parked in front of Jason's Auto Shop &amp; Garage.

Doug climbed out of the truck and walked over to a man wearing a greasy, grey jumpsuit, dark brown skin, amber colored eyes, and black dreadlocks that were tied in a ponytail.

Kara watched he two converse inside the truck and noticed the man she assumed to be Jason seemed bored at first but his interest piqued for a moment and his eyes turned towards the truck and right at Kara.

Ducking her head some she waited til Doug got back in the truck. "So?" She asked curiously.

"Welp, he's not going to turn away a paying customer but he does seem interested in your little journey. You seem like a nice kid so...this tow was on the house but I don't expect to see you around anytime soon, ya hear?" Doug had an annoyed look on his face but there was a slight hint of a blush.

Kara grinned at him and gave him a hug. "Thanks Doug." She grabbed her belongings and hopped out of the truck. She took a step forward but stopped and turned back to him. "Don't worry, you won't see me again."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Good." Was all he said as he gave her a smile and a wave before driving off.

Kara watched him leave, her grin lowering to a smile feeling relieved to have met a nice guy on the road before turning to speak with the owner of the shop only to bump into the man Doug was speaking to early. "Oh uh..hello...Jason?" She glanced over his uniform for a name badge but only saw the logo on his breast pocket.

The man stared down at her for a moment silently chewing on bubble gum til he blew a bubble with a loud pop. "I am Jason. So, let's look over the damage to your...vehicle." He gave her a backwards glance then moved towards the van pointing towards the office. "Wait inside while I make a report." Was all he said as walked away.

Kara watched him leave and sighed out loud before picking up her things and walked into the waiting area.

Thirty minutes in she was slumped against the uncomfortable seat staring up at the tiled ceiling watching the fan spin round on a medium speed, clearly bored out of her mind. Shrugging her shoulders she hopped to her feet and began doing some stretches, loosening up her muscles, before working on her fighting technique some more.

Taking a deep breath she began practicing her punches and combo moves. Ducking, dodging, jab here, uppercut, all the while picking up speed. She was getting into her training not noticing Jason was watching her from the window to the garage.

Kara spun around kicking the air when a hand caught her foot in midair. A gasp escaped her lips and she looked up seeing Jason looking down at her midway of blowing a bubble. When it popped he gathered the gum back in his mouth and dropped her foot causing her to take a step back.

He stared down at his now numb hand from catching her foot and had a grin on his face. "You're pretty strong, kid. You seem to know your stuff." He shook his hand to get the feeling back before placing it in his pocket.

"I know quite a bit, actually. I was taught to defend myself at a small age." Kara grinned with pride.

"Oh really? Want to test that out?" Jason smirked balling his hands into fists.

"Wait, what?" Kara blinked but she didn't have time to answer for he was already charging at her his fist flying straight for her face. "Woah!" She shouted and dodged to the side but he threw his arm around and the side of his fist made contact with her cheek.

She stumbled backwards holding her cheek in surprise but narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with you?!" She shouted but he didn't answer and instead went for another attack. Kara growled under her breath as everything she was holding in came out. "I don't Have time for this!" She yelled while grabbing his fist with one hand and used the other to slam her fist in his gut as hard as she could.

Jason let out a gasp, feeling the air get knocked out of him and fell to his knees. "What is with people and attacking me out of nowhere?! I don't have time for this! I need to find someone to train me for the next three days or I'm not going to be able to save my friends!" Kara screamed with her head lowered so her bangs darkened the area around her eyes.

Jason coughed but had a grin on his face and began to stand up. When he was back on his feet he swept his leg under her feet knocking her over and quickly grabbed her arm with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist.

Kara stared up at him, tears in her eyes, but was in complete shock at what happened. Her cheeks burned red from how close he was to her but there was a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"I'll train you."

"...huh?"

Jason laughed at her dumbfound expression as he pulled her up to her feet. "I'll train you. We'll start tomorrow." He walked away to begin working on the party wagon leaving her where she stood with the same expression on her face. "...WHAT?!"

Jason offered her a place to rest for the night but she kindly refused and slept in the van instead. Jason didn't push the issue and instead gave her a battery powered fan knowing it would be hot in the van and the garage. He fed her as well as let her use his shower leaving her to her privacy.

As Kara was drying her hair after changing into her nightclothes she stopped in front of his room and saw hanging on the wall two brass knuckles with knives attached to the opposite sides. "Woah.." She whispered and went to take a step in but stopped not wanting to invade his privacy and walked away past the livingroom that was connected to the kitchen to see Jason eating an icecream cone.

He glanced up at her mid lick and blinked watching her rub the back of her head.

Kara sighed, her cheeks pink from the steam of the shower and sighed. "I just wanted to say...th-...despite what happened and all..grr you're a really weird guy!"

Jason finished his lick and raised a brow but had a grin on his face. "What makes you say that?"

"You attack me out of the blue, then you dip me like a dance move and say you're going to train me, then you're being unusually kind to someone you just met and not only just met but don't even know the person's name." Kara took a deep breath having realized she said all that in one.

Jason stared at her for a moment licking at his icecream but stopped to speak. "So what's your name?"

"It's Kara."

"Well, Kara, I was always told to help those in need. I wanted to see how fast your reflexes were as well as how strong you are to determine whether or not I'd train you and the dip? Just to mess with you." He chuckled taking a bite of his cone.

"But what do you mean you'd train me? You have experience in it?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, use to train fighters in the big league but grew tired of it and wanted a change in scenery." He answered before going back to his show.

Kara stared at him for a moment but shrugged and figured they'd wake up early in the morning that she needed some rest. She waved goodnight to him and walked out quickening her speed to the garage as the pitch black night surrounded her and gave her chills to her spine. She turned on the fan and crawled to the back where he had made a place for her to sleep earlier and laid down. She brought out her phone and went through old messages between her and Donnie making herself smile. "I hope you're ok." She whispered holding her phone to her chest not knowing when she finally fell asleep.

Kara woke up earlier than normal having no recollection of the dreams she had which made her feel relieved. She ran her hand through her hair and blinked when the back doors were swung open. She froze with her hand over her head, her bangs falling in place over her right eye and saw Jason in some work out clothes with his hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Ready for vigorous training?" He asked leaning against one of the doors.

Kara shrugged but grinned. "Sure, just let me get ready." She stood up and moved over, grabbing her clothes and toothbrush and hopped out the van to get ready.

-Day 1-

Walking out the bathroom feeling a little refreshed she stretched her arms as she walked to the livingroom and saw Jason had made them both breakfast. "Eat up, kid, you're going to need your strength today."

Kara smiled and ate breakfast with him surprised that his cooking..wasn't too bad.

Not having much room they decided it was best to train outside.

"Before we get started..can you tell me why you decided to train me?" Kara watched him do some stretches and turn his head some to look her way.

"Why? What you told me yesterday piqued my interest you have a strength within you but I can tell you're dealing with emotional and mental turmoil inside. You need to calm that storm in order to become stronger."

Kara stared at him and chuckled, cracking her knuckles while rolling her head around to pop her neck. "That was an interesting answer. Alright, I'll give it my all. What are we doing first? Weights? Push-ups? Jogging?"

"Fight to the death." Jason said with a beaming smile.

"Wait, what?" Kara blinked but once again was charged at head on. "Oh, come on!" She yelled getting right into her fighting stance.

Three hours into the fighting and they were both dirty and sweaty but Jason looked like he was having a good time.

"You..you really are good." Jason panted grinning at her with one eye closed.

"Heh you...you haven't seen nothing yet." She grinned back at him then closed her eyes getting back into her fighting stance.

He watched her for a moment confused at first but blinked with a start when she suddenly charged at him.

Surprise covered his face as he dodged and evaded her attacks but she was getting faster every minute. Whenever he thought he saw an opening he went to strike but was in shock when she was able to read and dodge his attack. _"This...I can't quite remember but this seems oddly familiar.."_ He thought to himself but his thoughts were distracting enough for her to get a hit on him. He stumbled backwards and landed on his rear holding his cheek in pain.

She stepped over him with her head looking right at him before opening her eyes now staring at him, a grin spreading over her face. "Cool, huh?" She held her hand out to him.

"How'd you do that?" He asked while taking her hand Kara pulling him up to his feet.

"Eh, I was taught to fight blind by a close friend of my family who happened to be a master of Ninjitsu."

"Wait, you know a ninja?!" He asked eyes wide in amazement.

"Oh yes, he had a clan and everything. Just like in the movies." This, she didn't know for sure but the look on his face made her keep going anyways.

"That is so cool." He said in awe but blinked when his watch began to beep. "Ok, that's enough fighting for now. Gotta get to work." He said as he stretched his arms and turned back to his home.

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked running to his side.

"I have a list of exercises I'd have my old fighters do. I'm going to give it to you to follow. I have the equipment out back. Just gotta get it out to begin." Jason said entering his home and heading straight for his room.

"Wait, one more thing...what are those?" Kara stopped infront of his door and pointed to the knuckle blades on the wall.

Jason turned around to look where she's pointing and then looked back at her. "You're interested in fighting with knives?"

"Yes! In order to become stronger and help my friends I need a weapon and not just any weapon. One that'll fit with my fighting style and those look perfect."

Jason looked back at the weapon with a raised brow, curious at the thought. "Hmm, we'll discuss it more tomorrow but for now..." He pulled out a list from the drawer in his bedside table and handed it to her. "Follow these exercises. Get to the middle of the page before dinner." He said before closing the door to change.

She looked down at the page seeing things like push-ups and whatnot in sets of hundreds. Sweat slid down the side of her face as her eyes darkened. "This man is going to kill me..."

After hours and hours of non stop exercise Kara had completed a little over half the list but the consequences were dire.

Sprawled flat on the floor in the livingroom was Kara covered in sweat, panting tirelessly to the point it looked as if she were hyperventilating.

Jason came back once he closed up shop and blinked in surprise down at her then over at the list seeing she had checked off what she had done. Jason let out a sigh and gently picked her up and gently laid her on the couch. "Geez, kid, you're going to over work yourself." He said before walking away into the bathroom and started drawing her a bath drizzling lavender bath salts into the hot water.

Once they were dissolved fully he moved back into the livingroom and gently helped Kara to her feet, ignoring the groans of protest from her mouth. "Hey, don't give me that. I gave you a portion of it. You wanted to go overboard and now you have to pay the price. Eh...you're going to have to undress yourself though..I won't be doing that."

Jason leaned close hearing her groan and grumble something else. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall asleep in the tub. Just...keep your head above water though." He said before leaving her in the bathroom.

Kara willed herself to climb out of the relaxing bathtub and wraped a towel around herself and went to look for her clothes but saw nothing but a robe. Figuring Jason wouldn't mind she put it on and tied it tight around her waist before hobbling to the couch and dropping down her feet landing on Jason's lap.

He blinked in surprise but thought nothing of it letting her stay on the couch for the night. He ate dinner and watched tv like normal as if Kara wasn't there at all since it seemed nothing was going to wake her up anytime soon.

He got up and turned off the lights and retreated into his room.

-Day 2-

"Ok, you wanted to learn use these then you have to know abit about them." Jason said pulling out the brass knuckle knives and putting them on. "They probably have a technical name to them but the name I know is trench knives but I prefer calling them brass blades. Now, these are an extension of your fist and even if your enemy dodges your fist.." Jason went to strike her face but she dodged it only to feel her cheek getting sliced despite dodging his fist. "Like so."

Kara blinked in surprise and started rubbing her cheek in awe. It wasn't a deep cut, she knew he made sure of that. "Wow...ok, so when can I get a pair?! I'm ready to train with a weapon!"

"Ah ah. Not yet. You won't get a real weapon til you mastered the techniques first."

"Then what am I suppose to use instead?" Kara looked at him in confusion.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kara's face fell as Jason taped Styrofoam squared to the sides of her fists where the blade would be. "This looks ridiculous!"

"It's just us two no need to get all bent out of shape besides..I don't need you scratching up my beautiful face." He said while rubbing his cheek with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Now, we're going to fight once more before I open shop then you'll be practicing with the Styrofoam blades for a couple more hours then you'll finish the rest of your list, got it?"

"Yeah, let's get started." Kara got into her fighting stance.

They fought evenly just like yesterday but Kara was receiving minor cuts to her body not use to evading the blades and eventually managed to get a cut that was deeper than the minor ones on her cheeks or arms but not severe enough to need stitching. They paused for a moment to get it taken care of before resuming their fight.

Kara was getting better at dodging them towards the end of their session and soon she was able to dodge it completely both in and out of Blind Bandit mode but Kara noticed something when she closed her eyes. Jason seemed hesitant and distracted. She'd have to ask him about that later but for now, it was time for him to go to work.

Kara did as she was told and used a mannequin to practice her moves on. Why he had one to begin with she doesn't know but would rather not question him about it not that Styrofoam would do any damage to it.

Once she felt comfortable with the added style to her ways she began her exercises but taking it slower than yesterday, having learned her lesson, but still worked out toward her limit.

When it was time to close shop for the second night Jason decided to make something special and made chicken alfredo. Kara offered to help but Jason kindly refused and went on with cooking.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what were the fighters you trained like?" Kara asked now in her sleep wear after a relaxing shower.

"Most of them were like you, to be honest, hard working, ambitious, stubborn." Jason chuckled but it faded as his smile disappeared. "Except one...he...he was a monster."

Kara muted the TV and hugged the couch pillow giving him her full attention having a feeling the story was going south.

"His name was Joseph and he started out like any other person who wanted to be a famous fighter but him..it was all about the fighting. The thrill of beating down an opponent half as stronger or even stronger than he. The money and fame meant nothing to him. It all changed for him though when he ended up killing his opponent in the ring. He ended up being thrown out of the league for good because of his reckless behavior inside as well as outside the ring. I heard he ended up finding an underground club for fighters with no rules or regulations."

Kara's eyes widened and she clenched the pillow tightly in her arms. _"No..no it couldn't have been.._Jason...out of curiosity..what was his title? I mean, all fighters have a title, right?"

"Of course but he never wanted one, always thought it was a stupid idea to do so he stuck with one that his opponents gave him: The Fighter."

Kara jumped to her, her eyes wide in horror. "No..no..you..you trained that guy? That blood thirsty maniac?!"

Jason turned the stove off and turned around to face her but blinked seeing the expression on her face. "..How do you know him?"

Kara looked away, clenching her fists while trying to calm herself down. "I...I can't tell you that."

"Look, he wasn't my favorite student and when I found out about his behavior I quit being his trainer. I still feel responsible for not seeing it sooner..if he's hurt you in any way then please, you have to tell me. He wouldn't care if you're a man or woman, if you can fight then its free game to him outside the ring." Jason walked over to him and took her hands in his not knowing who she was and thinking it was a street brawl or something.

Kara looked up at him and shook her head. "I can't tell you yet. Not until I'm strong enough."

Jason stared down at her a moment before nodding and walking away. "Let's eat then, shall we?" He gave her a weak smile but then a thought occurred to him. "You know..you're a pretty fast learner. What say we switch to real blades, huh? Of course though, I only have one set so we're going to have to order you some. Luckily I'm such an amazing, handsome man that I know someone who makes weapons."

"No way." Kara gave him a small grin as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes way. Got those babies as a gift after graduating my trainer classes. Been taking care of them ever since."

"...He makes them himself, right?..Do you mind if I add two requests in their design?"

-Day 3-

"When are they going to be here?" Kara groaned impatiently waiting inside the newly fixed party wagon with Jason beside her.

"He said they'd be here today so they'll be here. Calm down." Jason sighed into his soda bottle before taking a sip of it only for the mailman to arrive.

Kara ran as fast as she could straight to the mailman making him scream in fright and drive away just as she pulled out a medium size package. "Is this it? Is this it?" She was too excited about receiving the package that she had trouble getting the tape off.

Jason calmly walked over to her, putting one of the brass blades on and gently sliced the tape off the top giving her access to the package.

When she finally opened it she saw a pair of black gloves inside just like the ones she use to have. "They're so beautiful!" She squealed in excitement and slipped them both on, feeling the metal of the brass against her knuckles. She examined them and blinked when she saw a button in the middle of where the index finger connects to the thumb. "Huh?"

"Oh, hey, there's instructions." Jason said calmly as he pulled the piece of paper out, reading the instructions. "How to use the retractable blades: Number one: Press the buttons on the side of her hand with your thumbs." Jason glanced her way waiting for her to do so.

When she did sharp, curved outward blades shot out from the other sides of her hands gleaming brand new in the sunlight. "Woooaaahhh..."

"Number two: use the hooks near the buttons to the buttons down in place by simply using your thumb to move it in place."

Kara had some difficulty with it but eventually got the hooks in. She immediately stood and tried them out seeing the glare from the sunlight shine down on the blades and hearing them slice the wind. "This is so cool!"

"Now the real fun begins. This is your last session with me and I don't want you to hold back because now that we're evenly matched I won't."

"You don't want me to then, huh? I can do that." She unhooked the buttons, the blades retreating back inside the gloves right above her knuckles and brought out a long strap from her bag. She walked right where they'd do battle and watched as he moved to the opposite side.

"To answer your question from last night..about the fighter..I did fight him but not as a pedestrian." She began as she tied the strap around her eyes. "But as a fighter. Back in New York I am called The-"

"The Blind Bandit." He finished her sentence in shock and awe. "I...I watched your fight. There's a hidden website that streams it online for a fee..I remember that fight as clear as day..Well, never thought I'd not only be facing but training the Blind Bandit him-herself." Jason got into his fighting stance an excited grin plastered on his face.

"..If you could keep it a secret I'd really appreciate it." She smiled, following his lead.

"Of course, student/teacher confidentiality." Jason winked.

Kara chuckled at him and they stood there for a moment before both of them charged at once, yelling at the top of their lungs as they both went for the attack.

The drive back to the barnhouse was calming and despite how late she probably was her mind was completely at ease now that he had definitely gotten stronger. She knew she'd be able to save New York and her friends. She felt sad leaving Jason thinking they had become close friends but he gave her his number to contact whenever or whatever she needed having a picture of both of them together taking a selfie.

A soft smile appeared on her face hoping they'd meet again one day. Before she knew it the barnhouse was in few and she drove into the driveway to see the guys, April, and Casey gathered outside.

Kara hopped out of the van and got a closer look at the guys seeing their new get up as well as the banners they were carrying. "Wow, guys...you look different and cool."

"What happened out there?" April asked in awe.

"It's time. We're going back to New York." Leo said calmly as he and his brothers stood proud, ready in body and spirit to take on their enemies back home.

Kara took a deep breath, a wide grin on her face as she balled her fist ready to test out her new weapon and skills. "Right behind you, Leo.

* * *

**Soooo sorry it took so long to upload this! It took longer than expected to write this but at last, here you are! Sorry if it feels rushed towards the end because in reality..I did...anywho you know the routine! Rate/Comment! All feedback is appreciated! :D**


	61. Return to New York

Donnie ran a finger gently over the scar across Kara's nose seeming to be deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about, Don?" Kara asked softly watching him just rub away at her scar wondering if he thought he could make it go away and erase it with his thumb.

"It's going to take some time getting use to this scar on your face." Donnie traced his finger down to Kara's cheek then placed his hand against it.

"It's just a small scar. It could of been much worse." Kara moved her hand over his and smiled at him. "Besides, I dig the scar, makes me look even cooler than Raph." She grinned and glanced over at him.

"Ha! As if. You'd have to get more than one measly, tiny scar to outrank me in coolness." Raph crossed his arms giving her a smug smirk making her chuckle.

Donnie smiled at them and leaned forward giving her scar a gentle peck before standing up just as Crognar was interrupted for a news broadcast about New York.

"Ever since the invasion that is known as the Invasion of New York humans have been wanting to know, "What is going on?", everything is fine. No human is allowed in or out of the city until Kraa-um the military allows it. This is Carlos Kraang O'Brien Gambe."

"Hmm..did the news guy seem a little...kraangy to you?" Mikey pondered staring suspiciously at the TV.

Kara rolled her eyes mentally counting to three for when Raph would smack Mikey. It was just before three when Raph used the rolled up comic to smack Mikey across the head. _"Hm..my timing is off."_

"A little? What're you? On a pepperoni?"

"The Kraang may have the rest of the world fooled but not us. What's the plan, Leo?" April glared at the TV before looking to her side where Leo stood.

"Step One is: Storm the castle walls. Donnie?"

"It's not as heavily armored as the Shellraiser but it's more maneuverable, has more weapons, and gets better gas mileage." Donnie placed down blueprints to upgrade the party wagon to meet their needs in order to take back New York.

Kara stared down at the blueprints an excited grin on her face "Ooo, looks awesome. Can't wait to try it out."

"Let's stop jabbering and build this sucka!" Casey shoved Kara to the side staring down at the blueprints with fire in his eyes.

Kara chuckled and shoved Casey out of the way. "Then hurry up, slow poke."

Everyone got to work on the party wagon, Kara staying close to Donnie so he could instruct her on what to do since it was her first time making anything. Donnie was patient with her and gave her step by step instructions for her to follow.

Kara sat up wiping the sweat from her forehead and looked over seeing everyone was adding the finishing touches and soon, the Party Wagon was completed.

"I give you the new and improved Party Wagon!" Donnie stepped aside to give everyone view of their hard work.

Kara jumped up in excitement whooping and hollering. "This is incredible!"

"It's so awesome!" Raph grinned clenching his fist.

"Alright team let's do this!" Leo shouted as they all gave a team high five/three.

Everyone separated to grab things they'd need before they left for good.

Kara was upstairs in the room she shared with April packing away the things she had bought and Donnie's musicbox that he made for her making sure to keep it safe and secure. Kara let out a sigh and looked down at the box her hand crafted gloves were in and opened them.

Inside lay the gloves, palms down, the instructions, and a cleaning kit for the blades. She slipped them on with ease and ran her fingers gently over the knuckles able to feel the top of the blade before she activated them. She stared at them for the longest time remembering her training with Jason and couldn't help but smile.

He was the weirdest guy she had ever met but he was a good one. He gave her his number in case she something ever happened to her gloves that she'd need assistance with but she had a feeling she had grown on him too.

Hearing footsteps coming her way she let go of the button, the blades snapping back into place inside the gloves, and turned to see April walking in.

"Hey, we just about have everything we need. You ready?"

Kara gave her a nod with a determined look on her face. "Been ready for a long time. Was wondering when everyone else was. You guys are getting slow." Kara crossed her arms, grinning jokingly at April.

"As if, I was born ready for this, Kara. You seem to be steps behind at how ready I am." April playfully shoved her shoulder with her own making Kara laugh.

"Getting competitive eh, Aps?...You've come a long way from when we first met." Kara looked down the night she met April and the guys cherished in her memories. "I'm really proud of you." She lifted her gaze to April and gave her a warm smile.

April smiled in return giving Kara a hug. "Thank you. You and everyone else has helped me so much. We're going to get them back. Master Splinter, My dad, Dragan, everyone."

Kara gently squeezed April before stepping back and giving her a nod. "Yeah, the Kraang nor Shredder are going to stop us." Kara turned back and set the box in her bag before turning to April. "Let's go."

Donnie was saying his goodbyes to Doctor Cluckingston when they both walked out.

Kara walked over and gave the Doc's back a gentle rub. "Why doesn't he come with us? I'm sure you can fix him once everything is over with."

"We don't have the money to take care of a chicken plus who knows how long it'll be til New York is safe..from the Kraang that is. Besides, he prefers it here with his fellow chickens."

Kara gave a nod of understanding and looked up at the barnhouse one more time. Truthfully, she couldn't wait to leave the place behind.

Remembering everything from their first night there to all the mutants, creatures, and people that made this place a nightmare but at the same time she was going to miss it from hanging out with her friends, getting back on her feet, being with Donnie, and bonding more with Casey as well as meeting Jason and Doug. It was as if she was leaving a part of herself.

She shook her head and took a few steps towards the van before giving the barnhouse one more look. "The old me is staying behind..keep her safe." She whispered up to the house able to see the images of herself and the others being together and having fun. A small smile crossed her lips before she turned back around and climbed into the front seat of the van never giving the house a second glance.

The sun was setting as they departed the barnhouse and made their way back home, back to New York.

It was several days til they reached the Brooklyn Bridge leading straight to the city.

"Alright team, first we track down Master Splinter, then we search for Dragan and hunt for Karai then free the city." Leo explained to them all.

Kara stared ahead at the city she called home. It was so close yet so far and it definitely wouldn't be easy getting into it.

"So, what's the plan fearless leader? Ninja-y or all out attack?" Raph asked leaning more towards the all out attack.

"Ninja-y. We park at the gate, sneak in, split up, and search for Master Splinter."

"And my father." April added in to Leo's answer.

"And Dragan." Kara whispered tieing a blindfold she made around her eyes before lowering it to her neck for later. Naked lights blared in her vision causing her to squint her eyes and shield her face from the light.

Casey stopped the van as another light from overhead shined down on them, two more coming on from different directions.

"Okaay. Not good." Donnie muttered aloud at their current situation.

"Oh, man, they got us dudes! The jig is up homeslice!" Mikey panicked grabbing at Raph and shaking him.

Raph, getting annoyed, clamped his hand over Mikey's mouth and held him down now having both hands over his mouth, keeping him down.

Kara pulled up the blindfold and tapped her foot softly seeing the figures of the military guards come into view and from what she could see their weapons weren't there just for show. Lowering the blindfold she glanced back at the others. "Stay calm and keep low.."

"Citizen! This is EPF Quarantine Sector 7B. Roll down your windows." One of the military men walked up to the driver's window.

Casey rolled down his window and placed his hand over the side of the door giving the man a large smile.

"Authorized personnel only. No one goes in or out of New York City."

"Whatever you say, army dude." Casey responded to the military man watching as he walked away.

Kara narrowed her eyes seeing something blinking on the back of the man's neck and her eyes widened.

"You see that? It's a Kraang mind control device. I bet they all have them!"

"Would make sense. The army doesn't have the technology or experience to defeat the Kraang..they get caught and turned into slaves for the Kraang.."

"They're all controlled. Like...Invasion of the Brain Suckers?" Mikey whispered in a fright before his head was pushed down and out of sight making him whimper.

Kara could see ahead that they were charging up their weapons, Kraang tech no doubt, and she glanced Casey's way seeing something in his eyes that told her they were about to improvise. Kara grinned while clenching her fist. "Looks like we're storming the castle after all!" She shouted just a Casey Jones slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, the party wagon speeding off head first toward the barricade.

The military men began firing at them but Casey Jones lowered the shield over the front windows and forced his way past the barricade and into New York City.

The city was in ruins. Crystal trees were everywhere even making root in some of the buildings, not a single sign of life. Kara dropped her head, clenching her fist. _"The Kraang will pay for what they've done to my home.."_

"What were you thinking, man?! Do you have any brains behind that hockey mask?!" Raph yelled at Casey giving his head a shove.

"I had no choice, Raph, they were powering up their blasters."

"It got us into the city atleast." Kara glanced back at Raph as he sat back down.

"Um..guys? Where are all the people?"

"You think the Kraang mutated everyone?" Mikey squeaked out.

"No way. Not possible." Leo replied.

"It's completely possible. I only sense a few hundred people in the entire city. They're..gone! Millions of people..gone!"

"A few hundred? Dragan has to be among them." Kara whispered to herself noticing Casey was turning into an alley.

"One good thing we haven't run into any Kraaaaannnnng.." Just as soon as those words left Mikey's mouth a group of Kraang stepped in front of the party wagon, charging up their weapons. "Aw, no! Why do I have to open my big mouth?!"

The Kraang began firing at them. "It is the humans known as Casey Jones, April O'Neil, and Kara. Kraang! Eliminate for Kraang!"

Casey backed the van out of the alley and turned to drive off but more Kraang blocked their path.

"Man the defenses!" Leo ordered.

"Readying Soda Cannons!" Mikey shouted.

"Loading breath mints." Donnie followed as he placed them in a slot and pushed them in, the mint dissolving into the soda, starting to bubble up.

The side door opens, Donnie and Mikey stepping onto the door and aimed the Soda Cannons at the Kraang.

"Fire!" Mikey shouted shooting the soda bottles directly in the middle of the group causing two to fall over and one to malfunction and shoot at the others while screaming, "It stings! It stings!"

"Bomb-a-pult locked and loaded. Launch!" Raph shouted pulling a lever that threw an old fashioned looking bomb in the center of the second group and when it went off a large gas cloud erupted from the bomb making the Kraang stagger and fall over at how disgusting the smell was.

Casey Jones took this opportunity to drive off, running over any Kraang that got in their way.

"Take a left. There's a secret entrance to the subway right here." Donnie instructed Casey holding out a button to open the entrance.

"Wait, stop!" Kara raised her voice causing Casey to slam on the breaks. She climbed out of the van and looked up at all of them. "There's something I need to do first."

"You're not going to go look for Dragan by yourself, are you? It's too dangerous to look through the city on your own." Leo protested.

"It's not that..it's something else..I'll be fine. I'll be able to see the Kraang coming a mile away and avoid detection. This..this can't wait. I'll meet you back under ground."

"We'll meet up at the Lair, ok? It should be safe enough til we get a clear location of Master Splinter. Stay safe, Kara." Leo nodded her way before sitting back down.

Raph and Mikey did the same but Donnie stared her way worriedly.

Kara gave him a playfully wink and blew him a kiss and giggled at his reaction. Being together for over a year and he still acts awkward around affection. She smiled softly and gave him a wave.

"Goodluck." April smiled at her and Casey gave her a wink before she closed the door and watched them drive under ground.

Kara turned towards the city and lifted the blindfold over her eyes. She took a couple steps forward her perception of sight being sharpened with the lack of noise around her she was able to 'see' better and soon changed to a full on run knowing the destination she was headed to: Home.

Able to avoid the any Kraang on patrol around the area Kara eventually found herself standing in front of the hotel. Lifting her head upwards to where her home was she went to take a step inside but thought against the idea, figuring there would be some kind of trap or Kraang thing inside she decided it was best to take a different route and began to climb the fire escape.

Making it to the roof she stopped to take a short breather having walked up the long escape without stopping and let out a deep sigh before walking over to the other side where her balcony was and jumped down with ease. She walked up to the door and placed her hand over the handle while hoping this wasn't the time that she remembered to lock the door and when it slid open she did a victory dance in her mind before running inside.

She brought out her phone and used the flashlight to get a good look around and her face dropped in shock at the state of her home. The furniture was all over the place, the cabinets in the kitchen and fridge were left wide open and everything that wasn't edible was left on the floor. She ran into each of the rooms and they were in the same state as the livingroom. Her and Dragan's clothes were missing as well as the blankets and medical supplies.

"It was as if someone knew what was here...Dragan."

**"Ye called?"** A soft, Scottish voice called out from behind her.

Kara slowly turned around and raised her flashlight to see Dragan in person. "Dragan?"

**"The one an only. Now put away the flashlicht before ye blind me."** Dragan had to cover her eyes from the bright light, her eyes not used to the brightness.

Kara immediately lowered it staring at Dragan. She looked just as she had in her dreams..but much worse. She took a step forward and reached her hand out to her before poking her right in the ribs making Dragan jump.

**Woah, hey, nae the reaction I was expectin' oof!"** Dragan was cut off by Kara wrapping her arms around her in a full hug.

"It's good to see you again." She whispered in her shoulder feeling of joy and relief wash over her able to feel and touch the real Dragan and not just a dream image.

**"You too, lass." **Dragan smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze but blinked when Kara pushed herself back and grabbed her arms.

"Now that you're here we can meet up with the guys and go save Master Splinter! It'll be you, Leo, Donnie, the others and I just like old times! Come on!" Kara went to drag her towards the balcony by blinked when Dragan wouldn't budge. "Dragan?" She questioned, looking back at her.

**"I can't. Not yet anyways...the others..they need me. I can't just abandon them like that. Thay..thay rely on me tae get them through this. I'm sorry, Kara..but I can't follow ya this time. I hope ye understand.**

Kara wanted to refuse to let her go after this long. Wanted to beg her to come with her after being separated for this long but the way she stood and the expression on her face told her no matter what she did or said she'd stick to her word. Her shoulders fell in disappointment but she gave her an encouraging smile then a playful punch on her arm. "Knock em dead, tiger."

**"Raise some havoc."** Dragan returned the punch before giving her a hug. **"We'll see each other again soon."** She whispered before running out of the house.

Kara turned around and followed her lead in leaving, not wanting to remember her home in this state and left to meet up with the others.

Kara hopped down the last step and went to run off but stopped when something familiar caught her eye. "...No way...it can't be!" She raised her voice a large smile on her face as she moved some trash out of the way and lifted her scooter up off the ground. "My baby! And not a scratch on you." She hugged the handles before opening the secret compartment under the seat and pushed one of the sides opening another secret mini compartment and pulled out an extra key.

Placing it in the ignition and turning it on she smiled wide as the engine purred alive working perfectly and drove straight for the sewers. She went to drive down the stairs to the train station but halted when she heard some kraang coming her way from the station so she immediately backed up her scooter, turning it off, and parked it behind the entrance and ran into an alley, hiding behind a pile of garbage and trash cans.

Closing her eyes she saw a small group of four step out with a few mousers at their feet. _"Too many to take out alone without causing an alarm..."_ She took a slow breath and waited for them to pass.

Having no trouble at all she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding before standing to her feet, hunched over, and quickly made her way down the stairs and into the station, running straight for the lair.

"Guys? Psst. Guys!" Kara whispered when she finally arrived near the lair.

Hearing her voice April lead her into the small room her, Casey, and Mikey were waiting in.

"Where's the others?" Kara asked out of breath.

"They're making sure the lair is safe. They should be back soon." April replied placing her hand over Mikey's shoulder to comfort him.

"See? Wasn't gone too long." Kara grinned before sitting down next to Mikey.

"Did you find Dragan?" Mikey asked curiously yet some hope in his voice.

Kara glanced his way only to shake her head, looking away before he could see her expression. "No.."

Mikey placed his hand on her shoulder before bringing her in for a hug.

She smiled at him, hugging him in return, and looked up seeing the others return.

"No sign of Splinter." Leo breathes out, panting from the running.

"The Kraang have some freaky security system to make sure we don't come back." Raph added in.

"Why don't we just take it down and move back in? I miss our home. I miss my comic books, my VHS tapes, my action kick unicorn man, my collection of human underwear!" Mikey grieved for his action kick unicorn man and underwear.

"So that's why you have underwear." Kara said aloud on the side.

"It's not that simple, Mikey. We can't just move back." Donnie went to explain but was interrupted by April having another vision.

"Guys, I...I think...I think I sense Splinter close by! It's faint and he seems...d-different! Come on, hurry!" April shouted running in the direction she could sense Splinter at.

Kara and the others followed close by and soon she was able to make out his image fighting off some Mousers.

He was able to fight off the Mousers and when his eyes fell on them he curled up, hissing at them like an animal and charged at them.

Kara and the others moved out of the way only to find out he wasn't after him but going straight for Casey.

Splinter knocked Casey off his feet and was trying to bite at his face while Casey screamed at them to get him off.

It took all four of the guys to restrain him but Splinter continued to resist, flailing his head around and hissing.

Kara's heart fell seeing her beloved teacher and father figure looking so degrading. She clenched her fist knowing who is to blame for all this.

"Try to remember." Donnie pleaded looking up at his father but stepped back when he snapped his mouth at him, his eyes wide and unfocused.

"Too strong!" Mikey yelled as he did his best to keep his grip on Splinter.

"Sensei, it us! It's us! Calm down." Leo spoke calmly to Master Splinter trying to release him from the state he was in.

Kara took a step in front of Donnie and placed her hands on the side of his head, forcing him to look at her while taking a deep breath.

"Feel this wave crashing down. Push me deep into the ground." She sang softly, pain in her eyes watching Splinter struggle, his breathing becoming heavy and uneven but his ears perked when she began to sing so she continued.

"Float away with the tide I'll drown. Sinking, following the sound." She gently stroked his cheek his attention now on her and he followed her movement as she lowered herself on her knees.

His head hung low, out of breath and he stared up at her as she slowly stood to her feet and stepped back slowly letting go of his face to give the guys some room.

She walked over to Casey and hugged him tightly.

Casey looked down at her while gently rubbing her back.

She squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from crying til she saw movement close by and gasped when a Mouser started shrieking, sounding an alarm.

"Oh no, Foot!" Donnie yelled as Footbots suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Kara, Leo, Casey, stood in front of Splinter protectively.

"Get ready team. Don't let them harm Splinter!" Leo ordered as all three of them charged at the Footbots."

Kara threw punches at the Footbot in front of her, it beginning to read her moves and brought up its arms to fight with her style. Kara grinned, expecting this and when she went for a punch she activated the blade in her gloves, moving the hook over the buttons with her thumbs, and sliced the bots face before punching it in it's gut, using the blade to cut a large gash across it and brought it upwards, stabbing the end into it's head and pulled it off from the body.

Hearing the mechanical whirring die off and it's body drop to the ground in a seizure she smirked in satisfaction and pulled the head off, dropping it down next to it's body and ran off after the others hearing Splinter had gotten away.

Kara's eyes widened seeing Splinter get electrocuted and something in her snapped.

She charged forward, running as fast as she could and ran up to a footbot, slicing it's chest in quick movements that even surprised her before kicking it's feet from under it and punching it right in the face to end it then moved to the next one.

"After him!" Donnie shouted once all the footbots were taken care of and they all followed after the footbots who had Master Splinter.

Kara found herself at a familiar sight when she saw the bars that stood between her and Master Splinter once more. She watched as her teacher was taken from her once again as Mikey called out to him.

Kara punched at the bars in anger lowering her head in regret. She wasn't able to save him AGAIN. She leaned into the bars and let out a sigh, her anger depleting when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at saw Donnie giving her a worried look. She gave him a smile to let him she was alright and stood up straight. "Come on, we're not going to do much just standing around here." She lifted up her arms and released the hook, the blades returning to their resting state in the gloves.

"Woaah. That's so sick, Kara." Casey said with a grin looking at her weapon.

"These?" Kara looked down at them and smiled. "Yeah, we'll talk more about them later but for now we got Master Splinter to save."

"Right. Let's move, team." Leo said to them and they were off.

April's visions lead them deeper in the sewers where they eventually found two footbots guarding a hatch.

_"Yeah, like THAT isn't conspicuous or anything.."_ Kara placed her hand to her forehead wondering whose idea it was to do this before watching Leo and Raph tag team in taking the bots down with ease.

It was Donnie's turn next and he bent down to it's level and placed one of his hand made devices onto it. "I'll hack this baby in no time." No sooner than he said that the hatch automatically opened. "Like a turtle do." Donnie grinned.

"No sweat to it." Kara chuckled staring down into the hole.

"Pat yourself on the back later. Let's move." Raph went to stand until a familiar silhouette caught their eyes making it's way towards them.

Seeing it get even darker than usual around her Kara lifted her head and saw. "Shredder.." She whispered, clenching her fists and jerked around to face him but blinked when she saw a short mutant with an over large head and helmet to match.

Everyone stared at it for a short time before bursting into laughter.

"Hahahahaha! What the heck is that suppose to be? Mini Shredder?" Raph asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha-haha! It's kinda cute. Like a shrimp." Mikey commented, smiling.

Mini Shredder didn't appreciate being made fun of and flew at them like a cannon ball.

It surprised everyone but they managed to get out of the way in time only for it to bounce off the walls and latch onto Casey, attacking him with mini punches. This, of course, only made Kara laugh more.

Casey shoved the thing off him and they all made their way down the hatch, Kara laughing all the way as she jumped down just before Raph closed it.

Kara closed her mouth, calming her laughter feeling the atmosphere had changed and watched as Leo went ahead to check out the scene.

He gave the signal and Kara followed the others making her way down carefully and, with the best of her ability, stealthily.

Kara hid behind a pillar and watched Stockman taunt and tease Master Splinter which irritated her. She wanted to swat at him like the fly and squish him under her foot but that was for another time.

When he left they all climbed down from their hiding spots to where they were keeping Master Splinter.

"Sensei." Leo gently knocked on the glass to get his attention. "Sensei!" He whispered a little more firmly Master Splinter now making his way to them.

"Quick, get him out of there." Raph called to Donnie.

Donnie typed something into his T-phone and soon the glass lifted up setting him free.

"It's ok. It's ok." April called out to Master Splinter, holding out her hand to him but he stepped back away from her. "There's got to be a way to reach him!"

Master Splinter walked over to Kara sniffing her curiously. She smiled sadly at him and petted his head gently. "You liked my song? You always did enjoy hearing me sing as a kid." She laughed softly at the memory looking over at the others missing what they were saying but before she could ask them what they were talking about Stockman appeared.

"What izzzzzz thizz? Turtlezz here? You were all deztroyed! Zzzzz"

"How is THIS for destroyed?" Raph threw a shuriken but Stockman flew out of the way and began spitting his acid at them causing them to scatter.

"April try to wake Splinter up! Kara, stay by her side incase Splinter tries to flee again!" He ordered dodging the spitballs.

"No way! I want to help you guys fight!" Kara shouted after him.

"You're the only one of us that can keep him calm with your voice. Remember what you said? Music soothes the savage beast! So..soothe him!" Leo yelled back before leaving.

Kara sighs and looks over to April. "Well, let's get started shall we?" She looks down at Master Splinter and pets his head again, humming a simple tune.

"Alright, let's try it." April took in a deep breath and stared at him. "You are not a rat. You are Hamato Yoshi." She closed her eyes and placed her hands to her head as she began to try and access his mind to remind him who he was.

It looked as though it was working til he looked over at Casey and tackled him down again.

Kara took a step forward to calm him down but gasped when Casey shocked him and Master Splinter was shoved off and landed on his back.

"Casey!"

"What? He was attacking me!" Casey stood up. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry."

Kara looked at him and nodded standing beside him as April tried to wake him up. When he awakens he returns to his feral state and pins April to the wall trying to bite at her but she stays calm in the situation and tries again to get him to finally snap out of it and return to the Master Splinter she knew.

Kara stepped beside April making sure nothing would happen but seeing the look in his eyes she knew he was back. Before she could speak to him he went for his son's aid. Kara turned to April and grinned. "You did it. You really did it. You, my friend, are amazing."

"Thanks Kara." April smiled at her before they all watched Master Splinter work running at the enemy with speeds they weren't able to see with moves to match.

Kara grabbed April's and Casey's arm taking them to where the others were and saw Master Splinter and the guys hugging.

"Oh, how I have missed you, my sons and the rest of my family."

Kara ran up to him, putting her arms around him. "We missed you too, Master Splinter." She choked back her tears, smiling wide with joy at his return.

"Just, please don't try and eat my face anymore."

"And..we may want to get you some clothes." Kara added to Casey's comment making everyone chuckle til a low, cold voice filled the room.

"So the turtles live."

Everyone looked up to see Shredder come into view with a handful of footbots and Tigerclaw.

"And the rat thinks like a man again. Now you'll know when my blade is at your throat."

"We'll see about that." Kara muttered getting into a fighting stance beside her teacher.

"Wait Sensei." Leo stopped Splinter knowing they needed to leave.

"Yes, my son, this is not the time to fight." Master Splinter spoke calmly with his hands behind his back just as Mikey threw a smoke bomb, everyone disappearing out of sight.

They made it to the party wagon and were fleeing from the sewers when Tigerclaw hopped onto the roof of the van. "There is no escape." He roared and tried to break the window but Mikey had other plans.

"Tigerclaw meet Sir Sizzalot!" The deerhead popped up on the roof and breathed fire out of his mouth causing Tigerclaw to fall off the roof and stumble out of the way as they made their way to the surface.

Kara closed her eyes in relief now that they were safe from Shredder.

"Ah, we made it." Donnie said, smiling.

"Yeah, by the skin of our shells." Raph responded.

"So where to now? We have no home to go back to."

I would recommend my place but...the way it is now..it's too soon for me." Kara looked out the window, leaning her forehead against it.

"Homes are transitory. What matters is we are together."

"We still need a place to hang our masks, Sensei. Where are we going to live?" Leo looked to Master Splinter before lowering his head, saddened.

"Well, there's the old power plant. Maybe an abandoned subway tunnel?" Donnie suggested

"Wait, I have the greatest idea ever!" Mikey shouted, standing up.

"Are we really going to hear this?" Raph groaned.

"It's secret, fortified, and no one would ever think to look for us there!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

Kara stared up at the pizza sign and sighed. "You know...I had a feeling. I really had a feeling."

When they entered they made sure it was clear before getting a look around.

"Perfect, right?" Mikey smiled.

"I wouldn't exactly call it "perfect."" Raph said to him.

"It will serve...for now." Master Splinter looked around.

"Next up: Take the city back." Casey smirked, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

"And find my dad. He's out there. Somewhere. It's like he's right here...right next door." April said softly.

Kara watched her and went over to a window, staring out at the empty city. _"Mrs. Christine. Jessica. Zach. Casey. I will find you all and bring you back. I promise. And Dragan..hold on a little longer."_

* * *

**Finally! I can't believe this week went by so fast I completely forgot what day it was! Sorry for the lateness..again..gah, still can't believe it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! For warning! My birthday is coming up so I maybe (MAYBE) late on this one again as well. I will try not to be but for sure, I can't guarantee this coming week. Rate/comment! All feedback is well appreciated and to those who actually do thank you. It means a lot to me when you respond and give me positive feedback. Love you guys a lot. See you when I see you! :D**


	62. Serpent Hunt

Kara ran through the back alley's of the streets. She turned around a corner, pressing her back against the cold, brick wall holding the bag of food she managed to find in abandoned places. Unfortunately, there wasn't much. Lifting the blindfold from her eyes she looked down to make sure everything was still in place before closing the bag again, tossing it over her back and adjusting the straps to fit securely around her shoulders.

Glancing down at her phone for the time she wondered if the Leo, Raph, and Casey had returned to their temporary home. She sighed knowing this was more important for now and headed back for the hideout.

Arriving at the hideout she scoped the area before climbing to the roof. She bent down near a latch and knocked twice then another two times a few seconds later to let them know it was her. Hearing the latch unlock from the inside she opened the door and landed on her knees. Breathing a sigh of relief she stood up and looked around to see just April, Casey, and Master Splinter. "Did I miss anything?" She asked noticing the looks of anger on their faces.

"The guys went to go search for Karai and wouldn't let us go with them. "Ninja's Only"" April quoted Leo sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, and I was super excited to kick some alien butt too." Casey added in, dropping on the sofa beside April.

"Be still, my friends, Karai's mind is not one with her body. Her actions are unpredictable as well as dangerous. Those four have been trained to handle these types of situations." Master Splinter walked up to them, smiling.

"Sorry, Master Splinter, but I'm not staying around long." Kara said loosening the straps around her shoulder and set the bag of food down. "I need to go back out and look for Dragan and the others. If the guys come back before I do let them know, please." She turned around and went to climb onto the counter to give herself a boost back up to the roof.

"Wait, by yourself? Alone?" April asked walking up behind her.

"Well, yeah. Leo has his hands full with Karai or else he'd be joining me."

"What about us? Dragan is part of our group and we should be helping you find her as well." Casey joined in moving to April's side.

Kara looked down at them and sighed. "It's not just Dragan I'm looking for, it's the other people I care for, my family, the people who are here because of me. I can't allow you to risk your lives for them."

"Come on, Kara, you should know us by now." April began, jumping onto the counter beside Kara.

"We're not letting you have all the fun." Casey grinned, grabbing his mask and placing it over his face. "Now let's stop yammering and start searching." He hopped up in between the two with ease.

Kara looked at them and smiled, nodding her head. "Alright, let's do this then."

They all left through the roof and landed outside, searching around the area to make sure they were safe.

"We'll separate and search for an hour then meet back here at the hideout. Do not engage the enemy...that means you Casey." Kara grinned hearing Casey groan in disappointment behind her. She raised her fists up at them, grinning their way. "Stay safe, my friends." When she felt their hands make contact with hers she took a deep breath before they all ran off in different directions, the same goal in mind.

Kara ran non-stop sneaking through the back alleys and streets til she found herself in downtown New York. She snuck into a building to catch her breath but heard the mechanical sound of the Kraang coming her way so she crouched down and moved towards the back of the building just as two entered inside.

She ducked down hearing them coming her way and looked around for a back door. Eventually finding a door knob she felt around for something she could use to distract them with when her fingers ran over a large rock size piece of rubble and gripped it. Lifting it up she leaned up to see them close enough to see her so she acted quickly and threw it as far away from her as she could before hiding herself and waiting.

Hearing them communicate with another and turn to leave she immediately opened the door enough for her to slip out and made a run for it.

Making sure she was far enough away she leaned against a dumpster wiping the sweat from her forehead when she heard the slightest sound of hissing. She stood up and followed the sound til she found Karai hiding from the Kraang. She let out a sigh and shook her head. _"She wasn't the one I was trying to find! Might as well try and help her since I'm here.."_ She took a deep breath and when the Kraang were gone she began to slowly walk over to her.

"Karai...psst, Karai it's me." She was crouched to her knees slowly making her way towards her when Karai's head snapped in her direction, glaring and hissing at her with her arm heads pointed in her direction forcing her to stop where she was at. "Calm down, it's Kara. I'm friends with Leo and your father, Hamato Yoshi."

Hearing their names Karai blinked lowering her arms. She didn't speak, seeming hesitant at first, but began to slither towards her. "Leo and the others are looking for you to try and help you. Come back with me to our hideout and we ca-ah!" She let out a scream when she felt something graze her shoulder and fell to her knee, holding her shoulder in pain.

She looked up hearing Karai hissing at something and fleeing the scene. She groaned and lifted her arm seeing where she had been hit and saw the scar it left. Luckily it wasn't deep enough to cause bleeding but didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

Multiple gunfire was heard above the rooftops of the building behind her so she decided to check it out and saw the guys fighting a tall, heavy built Russian man with a heavy weapon and a scrawny, black guy wearing a retro, neon glowing suit with matching Star Trek looking goggles. "Uh...what?" She was really confused at not only the scene but who these two men were.

"Kara! Are you ok?!" Donnie yelled as he dodged the enemies attacks while trying to go over to her to make sure she's ok.

"Yeah, just grazed my shoulder is a-"

"What're you standing around for?! Go after Karai before we lose her!" Leo ordered at her as he charged towards them to attack.

Kara was taken aback by Leo's out burst. She clenched her fists before taking a step back towards the edge of the roof. "Aye aye captain." She said sarcasm dripping from her voice as she dropped down, grabbing a window to stop her fall before she hurt herself and lowered herself to the ground with each floor of the building til her feet were planted on the ground not hearing Donnie call out for her.

She ran in the direction she last saw Karai but her running slowed to a walk then stopped all together. She gritted her teeth at how Leo snapped at her. What did he think she was doing? Nothing? He had no right to yell at her like that. She was out there looking for her friend's! She had no time for this! "Sorry guys but she's your family..I have to find my own." She ran off in a different direction when she looked down at her clock and saw it was close to the hour mark and groaned.

She rubbed her shoulder some it starting to hurt more and she decided to head back to the hideout to take care of it and get some food.

She saw them standing behind the building worry on their faces but when they saw Kara, it seemed to disappear.

"You're a little late and you're hurt!" April noticed the shoulder of her shirt had a cut on it but Kara waved her hand dismissively.

"It's just a scratch nothing too serious..how did the search go?"

April and Casey both looked away and Kara knew that wasn't a good sign. She sighed, lowering her head but blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and recognized it as April's.

"We'll find her, Kara, we just have to keep searching." April smiled at her in hopes of cheering her up.

"Yeah, once she finds out we're back it won't be long til she finds us and we'll start kicking butt once more." Casey grinned punching his fist into his palm.

Kara nodded to them, smiling. "Yeah..just gotta stay hopeful, right?"

"Right. Now, whose hungry?" April moved her arms over her stomach as it made noises wanting food which made Kara laugh.

"I could go for some too." She said before entering the hideout.

It wasn't til later when the guys returned sharing what had happened and having to let Karai go. Kara was sitting on the counter reading a book she had found on one of her food hunts when she saw Leo standing in front of her looking annoyed.

"Why weren't you with Karai when we found her?" He questioned having his arms crossed trying to look tough.

"I lost her." She said simply never looking up from her book.

"I don't believe you. Now tell me why you didn't go after her?" Leo asked his voice more firm than before.

"I lost her." She repeated mimicking the same firmness Leo was using. She blinked when her book was snatched from her hands and she glared up at Leo who had it in his before tossing it to the side.

"Don't you know how important this is for us? For Master Splinter? If you were there we would of had a better chance at bringing her back with us!"

Kara hopped down from the counter and went to walk away but Leo grabbed her arm before she could take a step away. "Let go of me, Leo." She requested in a low voice trying to calm her anger but he wasn't having any of that.

"No, not until you tell me the truth. Don't you understand-"

Kara turned around and punched Leo square in the face causing him to stumble and fall on his butt, staring up at her in shock while holding where she hit him.

"It is for you, Leo! You're the only one who is obsessed with finding Karai! While you're bossing everyone around I'm trying to search for MY family! I'M trying to search for Dragan when you should be out there helping me find her! But no, it's Karai this or Karai that! She can handle herself but my friends...my family..they're defenseless! They're out there..by themselves..I don't know whether they're safe or mutated.." Kara squeezed her eyes letting the tears roll down her face. "I can't remember the last time I've had a decent nights sleep but everytime I'm out there I put myself in danger in trying to find some hope, some sign of them that maybe they're alright...and all you care about is Karai." She stared down at him seeing the shocked expression on his face only made her feel worse. She clenched her fists and turned away using the underground exit this time instead of the roof. "I'm going out." Was all she said before leaving not giving anyone a chance to respond.

Kara wandered through the city, not having a specific destination in mind and was able to avoid the Kraang easily. Her surroundings were becoming familiar and she soon found herself in front of the hotel and decided to make her way to her home.

The way the place was left still haunted her but she made her way to her room and closed the door. She climbed onto her naked bed and curled up into a ball before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know but this was mainly a filler so I had nothing to come up with other than this. Hope you enjoy it and you know the routine! Rate/comment! All feedback is appreciated. See you when I see you :D**


	63. The Pig and The Rhino

**Well, lookie here! Seems I've managed to finish another chapter but it's earlier than usual..should I update it now or make you all suffer and wait for it? Hmm...nah! I love you guys too much to do that! So here's the latest update and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

When Kara woke up the next day she jumped in surprise seeing Donnie sitting on the bed beside her, watching her sleep.

"Woah! Oh, it's you Donnie..what're you doing here?" She sat up and hugged her knees narrowing her eyes at him before looking away knowing he wasn't the one she was mad at.

"After you left April and Casey talked to him, to us, about what happened. He...we understand what you were saying about the people you know. They're out there with only Dragan to defend them and I agree with you, we should be looking for them as well but Karai..She's been on the run from Shredder and the Kraang even before the second invasion started. Being mutated as well as alone has messed with her mind. You saw how Splinter was when we returned, remember?"

She gave a simple nod, looking down at her hands that were around her legs. "She's the same way, isn't she?"

He nodded and held out his arms to her which she gladly moved into, putting her arms around him. "Except she has been this way longer than Splinter. When we found her we were barely able to communicate with her. Her humanity is slipping away and it won't be long til we completely lose her. I know Leo was acting harsh but he really wants to see Karai reunited with Splinter and all of us to be a family again." He gave her a gentle squeeze staring down at her.

Kara looked away beginning to feel guilty at how she reacted and sighed. "Now I feel dumb..I just thought he was doing it for himself..thought he was forgetting about Dragan. After what we've been through..that thought angered me more and more til I couldn't help myself..and I hurt him." She clenched the fist she used to punch him and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shh, it's ok." Donnie rubbed her back, comforting her as she held onto him. " None of us blame you for what happened. I wanted to share his side of the story before the others find you."

"What do you mean?" Kara sat up looking at him.

"You didn't think we'd not come looking for you, did you?" Donnie raised a brow giving her a small smile.

"...Yeah, that was a stupid question, huh?" Kara smiled and stood up rubbing the back of her head.

He stood up next to her taking her head in his hands and stared at her. "I'm happy you're ok." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb before taking her hand and leading her out of the room towards the balcony.

When he felt her pause he looked back seeing her just standing there looking out at her home.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to seeing it like this.." She whispered more to herself than him but he was still able to hear her.

"I understand." Donnie walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She moved her hands over his and leaned her head against his, closing her eyes.

"Come on, let's return to the hide out. I'm sure there are things that need to be said." He kissed her cheek and picked her up and ran out her home, jumped off the balcony, and ran for the hide out, calling the others on his T-Phone to let them know he found her.

They arrived before the others and Kara was greeted by April hugging her and Casey patting her on the back. She smiled some seeing they were worried for her.

"Don't do that again! You had all of us worried sick!" April practically screamed in her ear, smacking her hard on the arm.

"Ow, ow! Ok. I'm sorry..really, I am. It won't happen again." She rubbed her arm some and gave them an apologetic smile.

"Kara, you're back!" Mikey arrived inside the hideout first and went straight for her, lifting her up in a big hug making her laugh. When he let her down Raph was next and walked right beside her giving the same arm April smacked a punch.

"Don't scare us like that." Raph grumbled in anger but smiled at her. "Glad to see you in one piece."

Kara chuckled giving Raph a nod. She heard a soft noise behind her and turned to see Leo standing in front of the hole with his arms crossed, staring at her with a band-aid over where she had hit him.

Kara took a deep breath and walked over to Leo their eyes never leaving the other.

It grew silent in the room as the others waited to see what would happen.

"Someone told me all you want is to be a family again. To make Splinter happy and I understand wanting nothing more than your family by your side but with that goal.." She turned her head away for a moment in anger, clicking her tongue before narrowing her eyes at him. "What about Dragan? The more I hear about Karai..the more I can't help but feel that Dragan isn't important to you anymore. That you care more about Karai..and you'll end up forgetting about Dragan." Kara closed her eyes, her anger diminishing to sorrow.

Leo could do nothing but stare at her as guilt began to slowly eat his way up from his chest to his facial features realizing that she was right about the way he was acting but she was wrong as well. "I didn't forget about her, Kara. She's the last person I'd ever forget but seeing Splinter when I, we, thought he was gone and seeing what had happened to him I thought bringing Karai back would make things better for us..I guess I lost track of others who are just as important..and I'm sorry."

Kara blinked hearing him apologize and looked over at him seeing the guilt visible on his face. "I'm sorry too. I know now how serious Karai's..condition is and I shouldn't have left her. I'll help you find her again." She gave him a small smile in hopes things weren't as awkward as they were before.

"And we all will search for Dragan together as well as Karai." Leo returned the smile and took a step forward holding his arms out to her.

Kara's smile widened and they both moved to each other, hugging one another to end the argument there til Leo lifted his arm and bonked Kara on the head making her yell in pain while holding her head.

"Ow, what wa-"

"That was for punching me in the nose." He said while tapping the band-aid over his nose with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I guess we're even then." Kara grumbled rubbing her head. Hearing Leo chuckle though made her smile and she stood up straight. "Now, where do we begin?"

"Karai is still out there. The last thing she said to me was "Comet"." Leo began as everyone gathered around Donnie while he typed something into his computer.

"So what's that suppose to mean? A giant comet is coming? The earths doomed?"

"I don't think that is what she meant, Casey." Kara hopped onto the counter sitting between April and Raph.

"Feels like it could be a location. Maybe where she's hiding out." April said looking over at Leo.

"Donnies found three different locations with the word "Comet" in them. D?"

"We've got Comet Cleaners on Bleaker Street here, Earth vs the Comet Creeps playing at the Argosy Theater here and we got the Coney Comet Roller Coaster at Coney Island here." Donnie pulled up their locations on the internet map, pinpointed the exact location for them to follow. "So one of these places could be her lair. Theoretically."

"Oh! Oh! Can I check out the Comet Roller Coaster? Pleeeease?" Mikey gave his best puppy dog. "Come on, Leo! Hook a turtle up!"

"Donnie and April you take Comet Cleaners. Raph and Casey will take the movie theater. Me, Mikey, and Kara will check out Coney Island." Leo gave each of them a location and smiled to his younger brother before looking over at Kara. "We'll both search for Dragan there as well."

Kara smiled at him and turned towards the others.

"We'll do the same." April smiled.

"Count us in too." Casey gave her a thumbs up.

Kara took in a deep breath through her nose feeling blessed to have friends like them.

"I have just enough retromutagen for three doses. Each team gets one. It'll be weeks before I can finish more." Donnie tossed Leo and Raph a retromutagen dispenser to use on Karai.

"In other words, don't waste it. Gotcha." Raph nodded to Donnie.

"Karai's condition is unique. There's no guarantee this will even work on her."

"All we can do is try, Donnie." April placed her hand on his shoulder as they all stood up.

"Everyone know the plan?" Leo looked over at everyone as they gathered their weapons and nodded towards his direction.

"Let's go find our friends." Kara pulled her gloves on making sure they were tight and secure and tied her blindfold over her eyes, pulling it down to her neck as everyone parted ways. She glanced backwards where Donnie was headed and smiled before following behind Leo and Mikey.

"...I didn't think this through.." Kara stood at the entrance to Coney Island staring into the darkened amusement park. "This is on the top five locations that horror/slasher films are from."

"Come on, Kara." She heard Leo say from inside the park.

"I should of went with Donnie and April. Nothing ever happens in a laundry mat." She crosses her arms and sighs walking around the chain link with the closed sign and ran to catch up with Leo and Mikey but stopped every now and then to search for Dragan.

"This place is even more creepy up close." Kara shuddered and ran ahead finding Leo and Mikey.

"Dude, this is so cool! Can we go on the Whirlwind? What about the Wheel-of-Fun? Oh! Oh! Can we play Robot Ring-toss? Pleaaase?"

"You promised you wouldn't goof around, Mikey. Seriously, we don't want to scare Karai off."

"First we'll find Karai and Dragan then we'll play some games and ride some rides as a celebration. How about that?" Kara put her arm around Mikey to try and cheer him up already seeing the wheels turn in his head, a smile forming on his face. "That's it." Kara smiled and both of them followed behind Leo.

"She's gotta know we're here by now. Why doesn't she just come out?"

"Maybe she's not in her right mind. Or maybe she's afraid she'll lose control and attack us. I feel so bad for her."

Kara watched Leo and held her arm beginning to feel guilty about leaving her behind. "Don't worry. She isn't gone just yet. We can still save her."

Leo looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks Kara."

She nodded to them, smiling his way and headed towards the Roller Coaster. "You know, for how long I've lived here I never once visited this place." Kara said to herself crossing her arms as she stared up at the Roller Coaster.

"No sign of her. Hoping the guys are having more luck than we are." She heard Leo say.

"I'll call the others and check to see how they're doi-" She stopped what she was saying hearing something fall close by and saw a flash of silver and metal.

"Dude! I think I just saw her!" Mikey yelled as all three of them ran after Karai.

They halted right outside an attraction making Kara groan and smack her forehead. "She would flee in there..."

"She's in the ghost house.." Mikey whispered as they all looked on at the Spooky, Haunted Fun House.

"Let's go." Leo said and was the first to step in, Kara following behind him and Mikey being last.

She held on close to Leo's arm looking around the the dark hall with nothing but black lights and spooky decorations. "It's all fake. Nothing here is real." She muttered to herself.

"Heh, this place isn't so ba-aaaaah!" Mikey, Leo, and Kara screamed as a cardboard cut out of Frankenstein popped out of nowhere.

Kara reacted and punched a hole in the stomach of the cut out and took a step back by Mikey in case it attacked.

Leo's face fell for falling for that and touched it. "It's just a painted boar-ah!"

A goblin head dropped down in front of him, the eyes lighting up, making him yell and slash at it with his sword, cutting the head loose and it dropping on the floor, now broken.

Kara was now holding onto Mikey, who was chuckling nervously. "Heh-heh that didn't scare me." He saw a painting of a creature and screamed, clinging onto Leo's arm which made Kara do the same on the opposite side.

"What? What is it?!" She looked around frantically squeezing Leo's arm tightly.

"Hey, have you been working out?" Mikey asked but stopped as they all heard a hiss.

"Karai is close by." Kara whispered and let go of Leo so he could move ahead.

He pressed himself against the wall and looked around the corner spotting her not too far from them. He crept up behind her and aimed the retromutagen at her, pressing the button.

As the retromutagen was released nothing happened and he realized it was a mirror so he ran around the corner and saw her there. As he went to aim Karai hissed at him and fled.

"The Hall of Mirrors.." Kara muttered and ran after them hearing Leo shout something but she ran into a mirror. She groaned while rubbing her nose and went around it to try and find them, having split up from them. She followed their voices and eventually they all came together at the end and she saw Karai fly out the exit and slither away. "We're not going to lose you that easy!" She shouted just steps behind the guys.

Mikey used his nun-chuks to block her path.

"Karai we want to help you. Don't you remember us?" Leo called out to her.

Karai hissed and tackled Mikey to the ground, pinning him there with her snake hands, hissing at him.

Kara went to step in but Leo held her back.

"Karai! It's us! It's me, Leo! Try to remember! Focus!"

"Leeeooo." Karai whispered as she slithered backwards away from them, hesitant and seeming afraid.

"We want to help you, Karai. Can you transform back?" Leo walked up to her while Kara helped Mikey to his feet.

Karai didn't say nothing but all it too was the look in her eyes to tell them she couldn't.

Kara stared down at her and bit her lip. _"I didn't know it was this bad..."_ She turned her head away, clenching her fists tightly regret and guilt washing over her.

The sound of something crashing force them all out of their pity party and Karai took this opportunity to flee.

"Karai!" Leo called after her but she didn't look back.

Kara growled and followed after the two to see what had happened and saw a van park near the dock.

"Are you here yet, Steranko? What's the deal, yo?"

Kara blinked in surprise seeing a mutant hog wearing the retro outfit as that guy from yesterday.

"Is that Anton Zek?" Mikey whispered glancing over at Leo.

"Looks like he was mutated." Leo whispered back.

"Into a pig.." Was all Kara had to say.

"Rhino legs very fast. Good workout! Better than the pilaties!"

"Guys, they have Raph and Casey!" Kara whispered staring at the Russian sounding rhino.

"You can't do this! We have friend's that'll kick your butts!"

"Seems like they have April and Donnie as well.." Leo whispered hearing April yelling.

Kara closed her eyes and due to them talking she was able to see them inside the van. "None of them are moving. Looks like they were all knocked out except for April." She whispered worriedly for Donnie and the others.

"Stay low." Leo whispered as he motioned for them to follow him and hide.

"Other turtles are here, Da?" Ivan asked Zek

Zek turned around and used his nostrils to try and sniff them out while honing in on their heat signatures with his goggles. "Tuuuuuurrtleeeees! Come out and plaaaay-aaaaay!" Zek called out Mikey being the first one to be found. "Gotcha. If you surrender the humans go free!"

"Pinky promise." Ivan said while wiggling his large pinky.

"Forget it! We don't trust you dudes." Mikey yelled out to them.

Kara used this opportunity to sneak around them to the van while the pig and rhino were occupied with Mikey and Leo.

"You has no choice. In five second I pop humans head like the blueberries."

"Ah four. Ah three. Ah twooo! Ah one-ah!"

"Ok! Don't hurt em!" Mikey yelled coming into view of them.

Kara had her back pressed against the front of the van her blades out in and ready in case they tried something but seeing as they stopped once Mikey showed himself she retracted them back in place and slowly opened the driver's door looking for the keys to unlock the back door while Mikey distracted them.

"What do we call you guys now, anyway?"

Ivan and Anton looked at each other.

"You need mutant names um and it just so happens I am awesome at naming stuff. How about...Pork Rinds and Chilicheese Frie?"

"Nyet. Nyet. Not so good names." Ivan and Anton disagreed on the name.

"How about..Sprinkles and Hot Sauce?"

"Nyet."

Kara covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing and blowing her cover but she found them still in the ignition so she pulled them out easily and ran behind the nearest stall. She turned to where she could see Leo and waved to get his attention.

When he looked over at her she held up the keys and went to throw them to him when she saw the now named BeeBop she quickly hid away, holding the keys to make sure they didn't make a sound.

"You think you could get past my goggles, son? I saw you a mile away!"

Mikey smacked BeeBop away with his weapon and stood in front of Leo.

"No one can face the BeeBop and Rocksteady!" The now named Rhino said with pride but his partner didn't like the names so much.

"I am not going to be named BeeBop! That is the dumbest name ever!" BeeBop yelled at Rocksteady pulling out the retromutagen and poking it in his stomach.

"He's got the retromutagen!" Mikey yelled.

"Retromutagen, huh? I wonder what it'll do to a mutant turtle." BeeBop said pointed it right at Mikey.

"Don't do it, BeeBop." Mikey warned, his hands in front of him

"Stop calling me that, fool! I hate that name! I hate that name!" BeeBop screamed then started to cry which changed into a laugh. "Time for the next mutation, turtle." He pointed the retromutagen back at Mikey and went to press the button.

"Mikey!" Leo climbed on top of the van and went to defend his brother but Rocksteady intervened and punched him which such force it threw him to the haunted fun house.

Kara let out a gasp and went to activate her blades but decided against it and snuck towards the back of the van. She poked her head around the corner and saw the two mutants arguing amongst each other so she used this time to find the key to free her friends.

She suddenly heard Rocksteady scream in pain and poked her head around the corner to see Karai aiding Leo and Mikey. She smiled and turned her attention back to finding the right key and unlocking the door.

"Kara!" April called out in relief as Kara ran up to her.

"Sorry it took so long. You'll be free in a jiffy." She asked as she helped April to sit up and cut the glue like substance off April with her blades.

Once April was free Kara went to the others seeing if they were ok. She bent down next to Donnie noticing there was a scorch mark over his plastron. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Donnie groaned while holding where he was hit and smiled at her. "Thanks Kara."

She smiled and gave him a hug before helping him to his feet seeing Raph and Casey already getting up.

"Oh, my aching brain. What hit me?" Raph groaned rubbing the top of his head.

"It was a huge rhino dude. Right there!" Casey shouted pointing in Rocksteady's direction as he stood to his feet having one of the hoops from the ring toss caught in his horn.

"Turtles? Free?!" Rocksteady roared in anger and charged, his horn pointed right at them but they all jumped out of the way in time to dodge his attack.

"What do we do, Leo?"

"You four go after Karai." Leo looked right at Donnie, April, Casey, and Kara.

Kara stared at Leo for a moment then turned to where Rocksteady was. BeeBop looked easy to handle but Rocksteady he looked more like a challenge and she's been wanting to face an opponent with both size and strength. She clenched her fist watching Raph and Mikey taunt Rocksteady with the retromutagen making him follow them and turned to follow the others instead. _"Another day, Kara."_

They all stopped in front of the Fun House again making Kara groan out loud. "Why does she keep coming in here!?"

"Woah! Wicked! This was my favorite Fun House as a kid." Casey smiled at the memories before dropping his mask over his face as they all entered the Fun House.

"I hate this place. I hate this place." Kara whispered to herself glancing around nervously despite already having been inside.

"Kara, calm down. Why not put your blindfold on?" Donnie placed his hand over her back and smiled reassuringly knowing she wasn't for scary things.

"...Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Don." She kissed his cheek before lifting her blindfold over her eyes and sighed able to see everything now.

"Careful. He's close. Invisible. He's ah!" Another cardboard cut out appeared out of nowhere scaring them all but Kara.

"Oh, I hate that! I hate it when stuff jumps out at cha!"

Kara giggled at Donnie's tantrum but gasped when BeeBop came into view of her. "Donnie, watch ou-!"

BeeBop was ahead of her and kicked Donnie across the room. "I know exactly what you mean." He pulled Casey's hockey stick from his hand and smacked him across the head with it.

"Don't worry I'll never hit a lady." BeeBop turned his attention towards April, making his way to her.

Kara slide in between them and had a wide grin on her face. "Surprise." She sang before punching him across the face causing him to stumble backwards in shock.

"What the? How did you find me?!" BeeBop screamed clearly shocked.

"That is an excellent question. Here is your answer!" She lunged at him her fist flying at him but once he was out of shock he was dodging her attacks. "You're pretty fast..but I hadn't trained for nothing." She muttered under her breath as her moves were picking up pace and soon she kicked her leg from under his feet and as he was in mid air she threw her fist across his face, sending him flying til he hit a wall and fell to the ground.

As Donnie and Casey stood to their feet they watched in awe as Kara fought BeeBop, able to hear his grunts as her fists made contact with him.

"We can't her take all the action for herself." Casey said but knew they all were at a disadvantage.

Donnie looked down, having had an idea, and pulled out a powder bomb from his pack. "Kara, catch!" He yelled to her before throwing it.

Kara glanced his way seeing a small ball coming her way and caught it with ease. She rubbed her fingers over the top feeling it was an egg and grinned, throwing it right at BeeBop as the egg exploded in a cloud of powdery smoke revealing to the others a coughing, powder covered BeeBop.

"Aw, dang!" BeeBop looked up in time to see the boys take over for Kara, their weapons raised to strike with grins on their faces and smacked BeeBop right through the wall of the Fun House, landing in front of a game stall.

Kara lowered her blindfold and walked up to Donnie and Casey now that BeeBop was visible and placed her hands on their shoulders. "Atta boys, nice job."

"You think this is over?" BeeBop jumped to his feet as they all ran out the Fun House and surrounded him.

"Only if you surrender but I have a feeling you're going to choose not to, BeeBop." Kara smirked knowing the named urked him so much and she was hoping for just that.

"MY NAME IS NOT BEEBOP!" BeeBop screamed and began shooting his lasers at her as the others charged to attack all at once.

Donnie and Casey raised their weapons over their heads for an attack but BeeBop spun backwards and kicked Donnie into Casey sending them both to the ground on top of each other and just as he was about to use his blasters April threw her Tessen hitting him across the head, catching it as it flew back at her.

"You picked the wrong night to mess with me, girl!" BeeBop yelled raising his hands to his head as his hair began to glow. Kara went to run at him but they all stopped as they heard a loud yell out of nowhere.

Following where the sound was coming from Kara looked up to see a large, grey ball flying down at them. "Uh-oh." She grabbed April and jumped out of the way as the grey ball that was Rocksteady hit BeeBop and they both rolled to their van and landed on the other side. "Ooh..that's gotta hurt.." Kara winced.

"Everyone ok?" Donnie asked sitting up while holding his arm.

"Think I only sprained a leg or two." Casey said with a weak smile, lifting his mask over his head.

Kara ran to Donnie's side to make sure he wasn't injured too badly when she heard Leo calling out for Karai.

"Karai! I know your here come out! You don't have to be afraid anymore!"

Kara could hear the small hiss from Karai as she slithered in to view and stopped in front of Leo.

Kara helped Donnie and Casey to their feet and walked up to the others.

"We can help you with this." Leo held out the retromutagen, pointing it at her and smiled.

Karai stared at him for a moment, silent, before lowering her head allowing him to do so.

Kara grabbed Donnie's arm as Leo pressed the button, spraying Karai, hoping it would work but when nothing happened..

"It doesn't work?! Donnie?" Leo turned to Donnie as he walked up next to him.

"I told you, Leo, Karai is special. She's not a normal mutant." Donnie said sadness in his voice.

"It was all for nothing?" Raph walked up to them holding his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. You can come home with us, Karai. We'll take care of you. I promise."

"Noooo. Too dangeroussss. My mind isss...goiiiing." Karai moved her arm over her head in shame and turned away from them.

"Then why did you want us to find you?" Leo watched her a pained expression on his face.

"Wanted..to sssay..goodbyyye. To alll of youu."

Kara's brows were lifted in sadness breathing in a small gasp of air she didn't know she was holding in as she watched her leave. She closed her eyes but immediately opened them and ran to the other side of the van to see BeeBop and Rocksteady were gone.

She clenched her fists as she heard Leo cry out for Karai. It was all his fault. It was all Shredder's fault. Karai didn't deserve this. No one deserved any of this! She'd never forgive him for what he has done. She bit down on her lip and ran at the end of the dock where she saw Karai dive in to the water and gripped the top board.

"We'll find a cure for you, Karai! You hear me?! You won't be alone forever! We'll save you, Dragan, and New York! So don't give up just yet!" Kara screamed into the ocean her eyes burning with rage and hope.

"Guys, BeeBop and Rocksteady are gone." April said looking over where they were last seen at.

"Ah, let em go. The next time I see them they won't walk away." Raph said turning his head away.

"Come on team, let's go home." Mikey said softly, his head lowered in sorrow.

Kara stood up straight staring in to the ocean when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Leo.

"Thank you, Kara.." He gave her a weak smile before turning and following after his brothers.

Kara took a few steps back still looking in to the ocean then turned around at the others and ran to catch up with them all.

* * *

**To everyone who doesn't have an account on here that I can't respond to: Thank you for all your reviews. It means a lot to me that you do and I hope I continue to hear from you further on in the series :) You all know the routine! Rate/comment! All feedback is really appreciated! And a shoutout to Zannab0801 for helping me with this chapter. Til next time! See you when I see you :D**


	64. Battle for New York prt 1

Kara was sitting on the rooftop of their hideout staring, with such focus, at nothing in particular, her mind floating around one question. "Where are you, Dragan? It's like you're not wanting me to find you, but why?" She whispered, pulling her knees close to her chest, burying her face in them.

This question has been eating Kara up ever since their first contact after returning back home. She, Leo, Donnie, and everyone else has looked through over half the city yet there was no trace of Dragan or any other survivors anywhere. The others looked as though they were beginning to lose hope. All of them but her and Leo. He knew her too well to know she wouldn't go down so easily yet when she looked at Leo she could sense a small hint of doubt within him and truthfully, she felt the same. He lost Karai who knows what he'll do if he lost Dragan too.

She brought out her phone and clicked open Dragan's text messages reading the one she sent to her when they were back at the barnhouse. She clenched the phone in her hand any doubt residing within her washing away like a flood and she stood up. She couldn't give up just yet. She had to keep searching no matter how long it took.

She stood and dropped back down inside the hideout to wake up Leo when she heard screaming in Donnie's makeshift lab. Fearing they were found out already she ran straight there only to find Donnie, Mikey, and Icecream Kitty huddled together, screaming. Before she could ask why, a bright light illuminating the room caught her attention and she found the source to be some chemical mixture that was bubbling at a rapid rate to the point the mixture was spilling out of the beaker as well as glowing as bright as a neon sign.

Hearing Donnie scream, "It's going to explode!" She thought the worst and wasted no time in running to them and using her body as a shield. She hugged them close and as tightly as she could, her eyes squeezed shut expecting this to be the end but after a couple of seconds with nothing happening she blinked her eyes a couple times to adjust from how hard she squeezed her lids and slowly sat up straight, turning to see the mixture was fine, as if what had happened didn't happen at all.

She let out a sigh of relief, sinking to the floor and looked over at Mikey as he said, "Aw, well, that was weak."

She blinked when Icecream Kitty suddenly jumped at her as the boys began fighting each other. Catching Icecream Kitty she watched the two horse around and she sighed as she stood, holding Icecream Kitty guessing Mikey was doing something he wasn't suppose to do. Deciding to end their fighting she went to set Icecream Kitty down when Master Splinter walked into the room.

She quietly stepped to the side to give him some room, a smile on her face knowing this was going to be good, and brought out her phone in time to see Master Splinter 'discipline' Donnie and Mikey, putting them in some kind of hold that had them frozen in place and twitching. Holding up her phone she made sure to get everyone in view and snapped a picture, setting it up as her lock screen. "Heh-heh, perfect."

"What is going on here?" Master Splinter asked in a calm tone, still having his hold on the two boys.

Figuring their horse play woke the others up Kara saw a startled April run into view. "Since when did retromutagen start doing that?"

All their attention went to the retromutagen to see it shining and looking like new.

Once everyone was awake Donnie began examining a sample of the retromutagen that had been tampered with, Kara standing on the sidelines getting ready to search for Dragan.

"Wow! It's bonding rate is phenomenal! Hah! I can't believe it! This will save me months of lab work! Ok, let me see.." Donnie began as he pulled out the sample from under the microscope and squeezed some into a dropper and squeezed a drop of the retromutagen into a canister of mutagen. "One small drop and I'm able to transform an entire vial of mutagen into retromutagen! Hah-hah-ha, Mikey, you're amazing!"

"I know." Mikey simply stated as he began smashing his action figure into his pizza.

Kara blinked in surprise, turning her attention to them as she tied her blindfold around her neck. _"Then they'd be able to save everyone in New York in no time.."_ A smile crossed her face and she suddenly began to feel new hope for the city.

"Wow, did we step into some alternate dimension here?"

"Let's test that theory." Kara walked over to Raph and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, hey!" Raph punched her back. Kara returned the punch back and soon they were on the floor horsing around laughing til Donnie cleared his throat causing them to stop mid-attack.

"Sorry." Both of them muttered before they both sat back down on the sofa.

"An alternate Raph would of been nicer." She whispered to Raph making him glare at her ready to tackle her down again when Leo gave them a look saying enough.

"Ok, what chemicals did you use to create the rapid cellular bonding?" Donnie asked Mikey in excitement.

"Uh, I think I added a bunch of stuff like Urinate, Analite, uhh Moronic Acid? And some garlic, cappuccino pizza?" Mikey smushed his action figure and pizza together giving his brothers a nervous smile.

"Nope, same dimension." Raph commented under his breath.

"Are you kidding me? You did ONE awesome thing and you can't even remember how you did it?!" Donnie got in Mikey's face, a crazed expression on his own.

"Donatello, be glad that Michelangelo's tomfoolery yielded the gift that it did. Focus on the goal at hand. You must find all of the transformed people of New York and change them back." Master Splinter interjected, calming his son.

"But Sensei, we don't even know what happened to them." Leo pointed out.

"I think I know." April spoke, sitting on the ground hugging her knees. "They were taken to Dimension X by the Kraang. I can see them in my dreams. Millions of mutated humans trapped there." Her eyes were wide in fright from what she had to witness in her dreams.

Kara went over and sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting way. _"Guess there's a bad side to these powers she has."_

"So we drop into TCRI, break into their portal, and zap ourselves into Dimension X."

"Sounds like a plan, Raph." Kara grinned while standing up then looking over at Mikey, smiling as he stood beside her, making a pose.

"Yo, we can do this! We can save New York!"

"And, I've got the perfect new invention to storm Dimension X!"

The guys and Kara stood outside staring up at a

"A watertower? That's your new invention?" Leo retorted as he and his other brothers laughed.

"Wow, that's ones giant step for turtle kind, Donnie. Nice." Raph mocked, grinning Donnie's way.

"I was wondering what this was doing up here. Atleast we can clean up." Kara raised a brow, looking up at the thing.

"It's not exactly what it appears to be." Donnie began.

"Get down!" Leo shouted before Donnie could finish, hearing the sound of a Kraang ship coming their way and they all hid under the water tower.

"They're scanning for humans." Leo whispered as they slowly came out of hiding.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Kara whispered closing her eyes for a moment while running to the side of the roof, standing up on the edge. She cupped her ears listening closely til she suddenly opened her eyes and turned to the guys. "The Kraang are firing their weapons. Someone is fighting the Kraang, come on!" She yelled, jumping to the roof next them and onward in the direction she heard the fighting come from, the guys following behind her.

Landing on the rooftop of an apartment complex, Kara and the four turtles watched the scene below them in astonishment. There was a man was fighting off a group of kraang droids from attacking another man and women standing behind him; Kara and the turtles could clearly see that without this man defending the couple, their chance of not being mutated was very small.

Their astonishment from observing this situation however, was from how the man was able to hold his own against the common enemy. And Kara had noticed that the way the man fought was with a similar style to hers, and it seemed so familiar to the point that he also looked familiar. She took a note of his partially recognizable blond hair, but with his back turned on them, it was difficult for her to answer the question of his identity. The man wore a formal long-sleeved, white shirt that was dirty from the lack of care, and this shirt was unbuttoned, revealing an undershirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the black pants along with a belt, matching shoes, and the brass knuckles completed his appearance.

The gang's heads whipped around at the sound of the women screaming and saw one of the kraang droids gripping onto her arm tightly. The blond man turned to face the kraang droid and sent a high kick across its head, knocking it to the ground rapidly. He continued to grab the metal rod the woman was clenching onto, and jabbed it right in the Kraang's head before it had a chance of getting on its feet.

Only when he lifted his head was Kara able to recognize who it was; once she saw the blazing green eyes. "Casey…" she whispered.

"Go get her!" Casey yelled to the terrified man, but as he pulled the metal rod from the dead droid's head and swung at another, he yelled out in pain when one of their weapons fired and hit him on his side. "Go get her now!" He shouted again, urging for them to leave him behind as the kraang began to advance on him, mutagen dispensers ready at hand. "Prepare to be mutated by kraang."

"Casey!" Kara screamed as she watched the kraang approaching him from a few feet, and wasted no time in jumping off the building. She pulled out her blades mid-air and landed right on top of a droid, charging into battle. "Get away from him!" she screamed at them before tackling one of the kraang to the ground and then stabbing her knife into its head.

Casey rolled onto his uninjured side and whispered, "Kara?" but blinked when more droids were nearing her.

"Kara, look ou-", he warned but was interrupted at hearing someone yell, "Booyakasha!" with four mutant turtles following shortly afterwards. The turtles jumped at the kraang, knocking them out with a single hit and the blond man's eyes widened at the sight. The turtle with a red bandana squished a pink squirming alien under his foot and pulled out two identical weapons from one of the robot's head while saying, "Let's kick some kraang."

"What the…" Casey mouthed curiously as he watched Kara and the turtles fight, and a sudden feeling of familiarity washed over him with an uncertainty as to why.

While the turtles battled the kraang, Kara immediately sought this opportunity to aid Casey. He was lying on the ground holding his side that had blood flowing from the wound.

"You're going to be okay, Casey", she said in a calm voice as she began unbuttoning his shirt to get a better view of the major injury.

"Donnie!" Kara called out, and a turtle wearing a purple bandana came to her assistance seconds later, kneeling down next to her.

"He's been hit bad." Kara spoke with a slight shakiness in her voice, before applying pressure to the wound with his shirt, making Casey wince in pain.

"We need to get him back to the hideout. Looks pretty deep", Donnie said to Kara.

"More are coming!" Casey heard a voice say in front of them, but it was getting hard to concentrate as his vision was blurring, his eyelids were heavy, and he was struggling to keep them open.

"Casey, stay with us. We'll get you out of here", Kara said, the worry in her tone turning into panic.

"Don't worry kid…ngh!...help is on the way." He smirked at them; his eyes slowly closing. Kara proceeded to yell at him to stay awake, but two scanning machines came to view, its weapons out and pointed at them.

Donnie and Kara turned around to defend Casey, when a shadow flashed past the two machines, and in seconds, the pair found them sliced in half.

The shadow landed in front of Donnie and Kara, their dark cloak swaying in the breeze and a sword lowered at its side. More kraang soon came into view from behind, and began to fire at them with their weapons. The cloaked figure slid in front of them and raised their arm, revealing a shield before holding it in front of them in a fluid motion, and covering them from the fire as they ran straight for the kraang.

"Heh, you're late", Casey muttered, only managing to open one eye, but it was fixed on the figure and nothing else.

The three other turtles had finished off what was left of the kraang droids and moved over to Kara, Donnie and Casey to make sure they were fine. Just as they reached them, their eyes were set upon the cloaked figure, battling the other group of kraang droids and when Leo shifted forward to assist the figure, Kara stopped him in his tracks. She stared at the cloaked figure and said one word. "Wait…"

A smile cracked on her face as she watched the figure fight. "She doesn't need any help."

"She?" Leo questioned staring down at her then up at the cloaked person.

The stranger grabbed their cloak and tore it off, throwing it over the Kraang as a distraction and sliced it in two. Leo's eyes widened slowly as the wild, curly, red hair he knew all too well lifted up like flames, following their movements as the person took down the last of the Kraang.

Standing above the dead Kraang was none other than Dragan.

Panting softly she turned towards them her skin dirty yet her freckles still seen through the dirt but what stood out the most was the blue bandana that was around her eyes, Leo's old mask. Her hair longer and just as curly and wild yet her body structure was thinner, more slim than they had remembered.

Leo's mouth hung open as she gave him the smile he knew all too well.

She sheathed her sword and slung her shield over her back as she made her way to them, her eyes set on Leo and him alone.

When they were finally face to face Leo slowly reached his hand up and softly ran his fingers over her skin to make sure she was real, a smile forming on his face as he cupped her cheek with his whole hand.

Dragan moved her hand over his, her smile never leaving her face. Leo opened his mouth to speak her name but before he could do that Dragan wrapped her arm around his waist and dipped him low.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks exploding in bright pink colors that is until their lips met in a passionate kiss that soon had his whole face turning red.

Everyone's eyes were wide and almost popped out of their sockets, their jaws dropping to the floor seeing this unfold.

Casey began coughing hoping to end the awkward scenery. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm not bleeding to death over here or anything." He said sarcastically which only caused him to groan in pain.

Dragan stood Leo back up, grinning from ear to ear at his reaction before turning to Casey**. "Sorry, friend. Let's tak ya back tae the base an get ya patched up."**

"We can take him to our hideout." Donnie began to say readying to lift him up when lasers were shot at them making them turn to see more Kraang coming.

"Why don't they ever give up!" Kara yelled in frustration.

"We'll take care of them. Get Casey to safety." Leo said pulling his swords out again.

Kara helped Casey to his feet having his arm around her shoulder as she kept the pressure on his side. "We'll meet back up at the hideout!" Kara called out, Dragan moving to his other side and they both lifted him off his feet.

Dragan looked back at Leo as they ran off before turning her attention back in front of her as she gave instructions where to go for Kara so they would be in sync and cause unnecessary movement that would Casey's injury to worsen.

When they made their way towards the subway Kara began to hesitate. "Wait, aren't the Kraang down there?"

**"Sorta. We figured the safest place wad be underground. During oor search for a safe place we encountered some Kraang. Casey an I took care o' them an when we were leaving before reinforcements could arrive we found a secret track that lead tae an old station. Much like the ones the guys lived at but even older, like, the very first one built. It was large enough for oor group an we were able tae watch in secret the Kraang's routine an go around them in order tae search for food an supplies."**

Kara smiled over at them. "I knew you guys would survive this long."

Sneaking past the barriers they created to keep the place secret two people saw them and noticing Casey in pain immediately took him and ran to get him some medical attention.

"Is it.." Kara went to take a step forward but was stopped by Dragan.

**"I know ye want tae see her but she is going tae be busy taking care o' Casey. We will only be getting in the wye."**

Kara lowered her head, clenching her fist but looked up when Dragan placed her hand on her shoulder.**"There is someone ye will want tae meet though."**Dragan lead her further inside the base where the kids were at. Kara looked around, confused, but blinked when her eyes fell on a small figure. "Zack!" Kara yelled in excitement and ran over, picking Zack up who was playing with a teenager.

Zack looked up hearing his name and smiled brightly, raising his arms as Kara lifted him up from the ground laughing happily. "Oh, its so good to see you. You're getting so big!" She smiled as he put his hands on her face.

"Ka-ah" He giggled while taking her blindfold and putting it in his mouth.

Kara stared down at him in surprise but smiled bright with tears in her eyes. "He said my name...where's Mrs. Christine? She has to know!"

Dragan lowered her gaze in sorrow, closing her eyes. **"She..she was taken two months ago..I'm sorry.."**

Kara's smile disappeared as she looked down at Zack and hugged him close. "I'm sorry, Zack.." Adjusting Zack in her arms she turned to Dragan, a serious expression on her face. "Listen, the guys are coming up with a plan to free the people and take back New York. Donnie and Mikey made a new and improved retromutagen that'll save them all. We could really use your help."

**"Mikey?"** Dragan blinked in amazement.

"Mikey." Kara nodded.

Dragan turned to look at all the people she had grown to care for these past months wondering if she could leave them. She looked back at Kara, seeing the determination in her eyes. **"Knowing ya guys, ye will be successful wi-oot me."**

Kara began to feel upset but blinked when she grinned.

**"But wi-oot me, ya guys wouldn't look as cool or stylish. Count me in."** Dragan pointed at herself with her thumb, her grin widening.

Kara smiled brightly, hugging her tight in excitement with Zack still in her arms, who was confused at what was going on but used this opportunity to grab at Dragan's hair and play with it. "Awesome! Well, let's go now!"

As she went to move she didn't know Zack had a fistful of Dragan's hair and when she stepped away she heard an **"Ow."** from Dragan and froze.

Dragan chuckled before taking Zack from Kara and glanced back at the others.**"Give me a moment tae say goodbye tae them. Please."**

She nodded to Dragan and gave Zack one more hug and a kiss on the forehead before Dragan gave him back to her knowing he'd be more safe with other people. She really wanted to say goodbye to Jessica and Casey but knew they were too occupied and decided to wait outside.

After close to thirty minutes Dragan appeared at her side, placing her hand on Kara's shoulder.

**"I'm ready."**

"Will they be ok?"

**"Yes. I explained what was going on an told them tae stay hidden til I returned once the invasion was over wi. Luckily, thare's plenty o' food for them tae last awhile if things turn for the worst. Let's return tae oor friends." **

"Let's go" Kara grinned, both of them running for the hideout.

They arrived at the lair to see guests were visiting.

**"More mutants?" **Dragan looked around spotting a familiar Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead? Leatherhead!" Kara ran over and gave him a hug.

"Kara. I feared you had been mutated as well. It is good to see you well, my friend."

"You too, Leatherhead." She smiled, happy to see another friend of hers until she actually go a look around. "Pigeon Pete?..Dr. Rockwell?..Slash?! What're you doing here? What's going on?" She clenched her fist but blinked when Leatherhead put his hand on her head.

"He is a friend, Kara." Leatherhead said to her.

She narrowed her eyes at Slash until she heard groaning from the couch and looked over seeing Mr. Kirtsman. "Mr. Kirtsman? Oh no..he's bleeding bad.." She went over to the couch to see him, April swabbing his forehead with a wet sponge.

"All the intel I have on this Kraang missile..ngggh...is on this drive." Kirtsman managed to utter as his body trembled in pain, lifting the harddrive up for one of them to take. "You and the turtles..have to work together."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Leo said, taking the harddrive.

"We agree on that much." Slash remarked at Leo, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever problem is between you, you both have a common purpose. We're..running..out of time." Kirtsman muttered the last part, losing consciousness.

"Jack! Is he.." Slash dared not finish his sentence staring down in worry at Mr. Kirtsman.

Master Splinter placed two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. "No, he is fine. I'm going to need to cauterize the wound."

"We need alcohol, bandages, meds." April stated.

"I'm on it, Red. There's a pharmacy down the street I'll hit for supplies." Casey Jones answered leaving the hideout.

"The three of us will take care of him. You must unite and stop that missile before it is too late." Master Splinter said to Leo and Slash.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. What is going on?" Kara asked very confused about the situation.

"I'll explain in my lab, come on." Donnie said to Kara as everyone followed him while he explained everything after Kara and Dragan left.

Dragan grabbed Leo's hand to pull him to the back of the group. **"Ye an this Slash had a run-in, didnae ye?"**

Leo sighed, averting his eyes. "He's Raph's old pet who was named Spike. He got into some mutagen and turned into that. He almost destroyed my brothers, Kara, and I. I don't trust him one bit."

**"An what about the others? Ya guys seem tae know them all."** Dragan smiled.

"Heh, yeah, that's a story for another time. We better catch up to the others before we miss anything." Leo took her hand and lead her to Donnie's lab.

"I got it. We can disable the guidance systems or better yet hack-"

"Hack in and sent the missile somewhere it can't do any harm." Dr. Rockwell interrupted, finishing Donnie's sentence.

"Stupid, psychic chimp." Donnie muttered, glaring at him.

Dr. Rockwell started making monkey noises and doing something with his eyes that Kara couldn't help but laugh at making both of them look her way, Rockwell having a smug look on his face to Donnie, who glared even harder at him.

"Ok, we ninja in from above and then we drop down and disarm the missile." Leo said as their plan.

"Forget it. I say ground attack. They won't even know what hit em." Slash said, objecting to Leo's plan.

"A ground attack is way too risky." Leo said both of them now in each others faces.

"I think the only way this mission will work is if we do both." Raph interjected, parting the two away from each other.

"Forget it, Raphael. Leave this to the Mighty Mutanimals." Slash said before turning around and walking away. "Come on, guys, we're out of here."

"Leatherhead, wait, hold up." Mikey called out.

"Don't go!" Kara joined in.

Leatherhead looked at both of them in sadness before dropping down and leaving.

"Let it go, guys. It's not worth it." Leo said to them, having his arms on each of their shoulders.

"We need a way to drop down on that missile. Donnie." Leo turned to him.

"I got something that just might work." Donnie smiled down at his computer before glancing at them all.

They were back up on the roof and the guys started to groan.

**"Ye built a watertower? Are the Kraang allergic tae water?"** Dragan looked at the others as Kara began to laugh.

"Good one, Dre."

"Are we gonna flood this place?" Mikey looked up at Donnie.

Donnie jumped over the ladder to a tank, turning the valve on. "Not exactly."

The sound of air filling up something came to their ears and the watertower suddenly expanded to the point it looked like a balloon, til they all of them were astounded to see what it really was.

"I give you...the Turtle Blimp!" Donnie shouted.

"Woooaaah." Leo and Raph muttered.

"What is it?" Mikey asked, confused.

"It's a Hot Air Balloon." Kara looked up at the Turtle Blimp in surprise.

**"Actually, it looks more like a Dirigible."** Dragan corrected Kara, grinning.

"Same thing. It flies in the air." Kara responded.

**Not exactly. Ye see, a Dirigible relies on-"**

"Hot Air Balloon?! No way!" Mikey yelled just not getting what is it.

Dragan sighed in defeat while Kara put her arm around her shoulder. "He understands that more than Dirangible."

**"Dirigible." **Dragan corrected again.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Kara brushed off but glanced over at Dragan, both of them laughing.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Raph shouted, he being the first one to climb on after Donnie then Mikey, and Kara. Leo picked up Dragan, smiling at her and jumped up last.

Donnie was below at the controls with Dragan and the others while Kara stood above them on the catwalk on look-out, playing idly with the built in telescope. She was quite impressed. It may be a little slow but it was quiet and that is just what they needed. She closed her eyes feeling the breeze against her skin only to open them again feeling someone's presence beside her.

Seeing Dragan leaning against the guardrail Donnie installed, she was staring down at the city with a smile on her face.

"You know.." Kara began leaning down next to her. "Now that we have some time to catch our breath...I know how hard it must of been to stay behind.." Kara clenched her fists images of Dragan in her dreams flashing in her mind. "And I want to thank you for it all. For not only looking after my family but protecting and keeping them safe. Seeing you the way you were.." Kara looked away, rubbing her arms some to keep herself calm.

**"Seeing me? What dae ye mean?"** Dragan sat up noting how upset Kara was getting both of them not knowing that their conversation was being eavesdropped on.

"Back at April's old barnhouse that we were staying at..I saw you in my dreams, when I needed guidance. I was..losing my fighting spirit and with your help I was able to get it back. But the way you were in my dreams..you were like this but worse off. It was as if you were fighting a losing battle. I always knew you as a strong fighter but..when I saw that..I almost lost myself completely..you wouldn't have that though." Kara chuckled remembering Dragan charging at her with her sword.

Dragan stared at her for the longest time before pulling her into a hug. **"I'm sorry, my friend. I didnae know.."**

"It's ok, Dre, I know. It was just a dream but now we're fighting together and soon we'll kick the Kraang right out of our city." Kara grinned taking a step back to hold her arm out.

Dragan nodded and clamped her hand over hers, both of them clenching each others hand.

"We're getting close." Kara called out to the others seeing a large, silver missile close by.

Hearing fighting below them, Dragan stared down to see the Mighty Mutanimals fighting the Kraang off on the ground. **"Impressive."**

Raph had joined them able to see the same thing with a telescope. "Guys, check it out! The Mutanimals ground attack is the perfect distraction! While the Kraang are focusing on them we'll stop the missile!"

Kara and Dragan dropped down to the others, Mikey moving next to Leo.

"See, Leo. Maybe we're meant to work together! Eh? Yeah? Yeah?" Mikey nudged his brother's arm hoping to have him see his side of the Mutanimals but Leo wouldn't budge.

When they were close enough for the guys to drop down on the missile Dragan tied the ends of their ropes around a strong and secure object so they wouldn't fall.

Kara gave Donnie a goodluck kiss before he descended down.

Leo looked from them to Dragan remembering the kiss they shared during their reunion and his face lit up red.

Dragan looked his way and smiled, seeing his flustered face and gave him a wink just before he dropped down.

Kara was watching the Mighty Mutanimals fight and pouted her lips wishing she was down there with the action instead of where they were watching the blimp.

Seeing her friend's expression and glancing down at the Mutanimals. **"Don't worry, friend, you'll get tae be down thare kicking the Kraang's tail soon enough."**

"-Flying Kraang!" They both suddenly heard and looked over towards the missile to see the guys were being attacked by flying Kraang.

**"Does this thing hae any weapons?"**

"I don't know! I barely knew what it was a few minutes ago!" Kara yelled in a panic as she tried to find anything they could use to help. "How do you work this thing? Wait...what's that sound?" Kara looked around hearing something of an eruption of flames and blinked when they both realized what it was.

**"T**H**E **M**I**S**S**I**L**E**!**!**"** They both screamed, staring at each other, the missile heading straight towards them.

"Back it up! Back it up! BACK IT UP!" Kara screamed to Dragan as she tried to figure out the controls.

**"I'm working on it!" ** Dragan returned the scream in just as much of a panic as Kara, eventually finding the right stick to pull, the Turtle Blimp inching it's way back and away from the missile in time for it to barely miss them.

"Guys!" Kara yelled watching the missile head straight for the sky with the guys on board. "Oh, crap, they've been sent into space! They can't survive up there without proper equipment! They're going to be as flat as pancakes! What am I going to do?!" Kara ran around in a frenzy, stopping in front of Dragan with her hands on her cheeks, panic written all over her face.

Dragan placed her hands over hers to try and calm her down.** "Calm doon, Kara. They will be ok. They can tak care o' themselves an know what tae dae. Donnie is a smart boy. So close your eyes an tak a deep breath. I betcha they're on their wye back richt now, successful."**

Kara nodded and went to do as she was told til something, more like somethingS, hitting the top of the blimp then made a "Boing" sound only to see the guys grab at the rails above them, a smile spread over her face then slouched on the floor sighing in relief.

"Whew, that was too close. I saw my entire life flash before my eyes." Mikey whispered, waving his arm dramatically.

"What did you see?" Donnie looked down at his brother as he hung by the wires.

"Pizza. Mostly pizza. It was awesome!" Mikey shouted.

Dragan giggled and began helping them all up at a time. When it was Leo's turn she planted a kiss on his lips and smiled. "Welcome back to Earth." She whispered, giggling more, making Leo smile in a daze.

Kara tackled Donnie when he jumped down and kissed him as well before shaking him by his shoulders. "You guys scared me!"

"I'm sorry!" Donnie yelled as he was being shaken before pulling her down in an embrace, calming the raging Kara down almost immediately.

Hearing the Kraang retreat Kara and Donnie stood up just as the blimp landed safely, the Might Mutanimals waiting for them.

Kara and Mikey jumped out and ran straight for Leatherhead who held out his arms and hugged both of them.

"My friends." Leatherhead said to them, smiling happily.

"I was scared I'd never see you again." Mikey said, his voice mixed with sadness and joy.

"I'm glad you are safe,Leatherhead." Kara whispered into her friend's shoulder.

Dragan looked around seeing both teams finally getting along. **"Alright, fellas an Kara, we're nae finished yet. We still got one more job tae dae before New York is oors once more." **Dragan raised her voice, a grin plastered on her face as she brought out her sword, pointing it straight towards a tall, skyscraper.

"Time to storm TCRI." Slash called out to his teammates and fellow mutants.

"We go to Dimension X and save the citizens of New York." Leo joined in.

Kara grinned and looked up at Leatherhead as he gave a nod and lifted her up on his shoulder as everyone charged straight for TCRI. "Let's do this!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, fist pumped in the air.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness again! Many thanks to Zannab0801 for the help! You all know the routine! Rate/comment! All feedback is appreciated :D Oh, and once more thing..this is a two parter! Hahahahaha  
**


	65. Battle for New York prt 2

"Alrighty guys, here's the plan. Dragan, you go with the guys for back-up and I'll go with the Mighty Mutanimals also for back-up. That'll give us an even number of team members and a bigger chance for success. Got it?"

Dragan nodded to Kara moving to Leo's side. **"Sure, send **_**me **_**back into crazy Kraang world.."** Despite her words she had a smile on her face.

"I brought Kara's mask with us but you can use it for yourself." Donnie said pointing over at the Blimp.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with us, Kara?" Leatherhead asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I've gotten a lot stronger since we last saw each other." Kara grinned, crossing her arms with pride, Leatherhead's way but turned her head when Slash walked up to her.

He stared down at her for a moment before holding out his hand. "It's good to have you on the team, sister."

Kara looked down at his hand uncrossing her arms. Gazing into his eyes she seemed to be deep in thought before smiling and placing her small hand into his giant one. "Same here, Slash." She turned to the guys and Dragan, walking over to Donnie and giving him a hug then grinned at the others. "I'll see you all once New York is free."

The guys and Dragan waved goodbye as they made their way to the Turtle Blimp, Donnie giving her one last hug and followed behind them.

Once they were gone Kara faced the others and smirked. "Whose ready to kick some metal, alien, toosh?"

Leatherhead and Slash roared in excitement, Pigeon Pete and Rockwell shouting their "Yeahs!" just before running off straight for TCRI.

Kara ran to follow behind them but stopped when her phone began to ring. Placing the phone to her ear, she answered, "Hello?"

"So do we even have a real plan here or are we just winging it for laughs?" Dragan heard Raph say from below her.

"It's all on the Mighty Mutanimals and Kara. First, they break into TCRI, then Doc Rockwell activates the portal."

"And then it's back to Dimension X. Yeah boii! I get to be smart again." Mikey finishes Donnie's explanation for him.

**"Ah, Dimension X. It's like Wonderland but wi more alien robots an less furry, talking animals." **Dragan commented hanging down beside Mikey. **"You'd be the MadHatter, Mikey." **

"Awesome!" He shouted excitedly making Dragan smile.

"I get the first part, makes sense. It's the save millions of mutated New Yorkers part I don't get." Raph stated to the others.

"Well, Donnie's got his super retro-mutagen stuff. That'll work, uh..right, Donnie?"

"Heck yeah!" Donnie smiled excitedly to Leo, revealing the improved retro-mutagen. "And once we change all the humans back Rockwell will hone in on us with the Kraang portal and, theoretically, teleport us all back to earth. Hopefully...maybe." Donnie shifted his eyes which didn't make Dragan feel any better.

**"Very assuring Donnie.."** Dragan stared at Donnie looking skeptical as she slowly raised herself back up.

"Yup, we're doomed." Raph retorted unconvinced Donnie's plan would work out.

"It's an awesome plan, Raph. Dimension X, here we come!" Mikey jumped from the top floor and landed on a table doing a pose pointing onward.

"I just hope the Mutanimals don't screw this up. If they can't get that portal open.."

**"Relax, Leo. Hae faith in your friends. They'll hold up on their end. Trust in them as well as Kara." **Dragan placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a smile. **"I bet they're kicking Kraang butt even as we speak."**

Kara was running through the city as fast as her legs would take her, taking down any Kraang that stood in her way. She brought out her phone and dialed April's number immediately.

"Kara? What's up? Shouldn't you be helping the guy-"

"April! There's a group of survivors down in the subway and they've been caught! I need your and Casey's assistance right now!" Kara screamed frantically into the phone.

"Ok"

"I'm turning on the tracker on my phone. Follow it."

"Got it. We'll meet you there, Kara." April hung up the phone and went to get Casey.

Kara slid to a halt seeing a couple of people running from the subway, having been able to escape the Kraang. "Oh no..Casey.." She ran down the stairs and saw some Kraang coming her way to find the people that had escaped. She narrowed her eyes and fought them off, slicing their heads off before making her way to the hide-out not letting anything stand in her way.

She entered the hideout in time to see some people get mutated. She looked away for a moment hearing their screams of panic turn into screeches. Clenching her fist she ran straight for the Kraang and tackling one down and punched the Kraang brain right in the face before pulling it out.

It screeched as it tried to get away but she threw it at the mutated people before slicing her blade in the neck of the one she had pinned down.

Turning her attention to the sound of banging she saw some more Kraang trying to break down a door. "That's where Casey is.." She stood up and charged forward. "Stay away from them!" She screamed as they turned around and aimed their weapons at her.

A purple beam shot out from TCRI, the portal to Dimension X activated. The Mighty Mutanimals successful in their mission.

"Yes! They did it!" Mikey shouted at the top of his lungs.

Dragan smiled and glanced at Leo. **"See? What'd I tell ya?"**

"Unbelievable." Leo was indeed surprised but managed to crack a smile on his face.

"Hoist the mast, lads! This pirate ship is about to jack Dimension X!" Raph grinned using his best pirate voice making Dragan laugh.

"Ready your oxygen converters, guys." Donnie said, the guys placing theirs in their mouth while Dragan slipped on the mask.

"BOOYAKASHAAAAA!" Mikey screamed just before they flew up in the portal.

**"I always hated this paaart!" **Dragan screamed as she and the others were pulled through the portal til they arrived on the other side.

"Okay...welcome back to Dimension X." Leo said as he glanced around noticing they were upside down.

**"Trippy.."** Dragan blinked until Donnie pulled them upright. **"I daen't think I'll ever geit use tae that."** She mumbled while playing with her hair making sure it wasn't messed up more than it was.

"Phew, well, that's twenty three percent better." Donnie smiled.

"And I got a way to make it a thousand times better." Mikey dropped down between Dragan and Raph before lifting himself back up and looked to be swimming in the air, singing, "Booyakasha." then jumped onto the rails of the catwalk and brought out a smoke bomb, throwing it down, a cloud of smoke enveloping him whole.

The guys began to cough from the smoke, Dragan giggling the whole time, til the smoke cleared and revealed Mikey with a new outfit on.

"Savage Mikey of Dimenson X returns!" Mikey said while doing a super hero pose.

"...AGAIN WITH THE COSTUMES?!" Raph yelled at him ready to tackle him.

Dragan giggled and shook her head. **"Lighten up, Raph. Savage Mikey is quite useful, remember?"**

Leo sighed, having held Raph back. "Let's just go with it. Great, Savage Mikey! Soo, uh, where do you think the Kraang are keeping all those mutated humans?"

"Hold on. I can sense them close by with my organic antenna." Mikey put his thumb in his mouth then moved it to his forehead as he began making strange noises and wiggling his fingers as well as doing a little dance.

Dragan bit her lip to keep herself from giggling at how dorky he looked so he could concentrate. _**"Cannae believe Kara is missing this."**_ She crossed her arms and watched him jump up to the top of the blimp now making beeping noises.

"That way!" Mikey shouted, pointing in the direction they were originally going.

"You heard the man, Donnie. Full speed ahead." Raph told Donnie.

Kara stood above the empty bodies of the Kraang bots, panting heavily and she turned to face the barricaded door. Lifting her hand up, she went to knock on the door til one of the mutated people grabbed at her with it's tentacles and began pulling her away.

"No! Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of it's grasp but two more came, grabbing her legs and lifting her up to carry her off. _"Crap! Crap! Crap!" _

"Goongallaaaaaa!" An all too familiar voice shouted out as Casey Jones jumped into view and smacked on of the mutated people that had Kara by the arms while April took on the ones that had her feet.

Kara landed on her knee and hand, letting out a deep sigh of relief and stood up in time to see them knock the mutants out. "You guys have no idea how relieved I am to see you."

"You sounded serious on the phone so we can as soon as we could. Luckily, Master Splinter is taking care of Mr. Kirtsman. He should be in full health soon." April smiled while putting away her weapon.

"Plus, who would miss a chance to kick some alien butt?" Casey Jones grinned but blinked when he thought he heard something. "Did you hear that?" He held out his stick, ready for an attack.

Kara walked up to the barricaded door and placed her ear against it, listening closely.

"K-Kara..is that you?" A soft whisper asked on the other side.

Recognizing the voice as Jessica's she fell to her knees, glad to know she was ok. "Yeah. Yeah, it's me Jessica. I'm here." A bright smile crossed her face and she immediately stood hearing the things being moved around til the door opened wide.

"Kara..."

"So, where are all the people? Feels like we've been searching forever." Leo asked as he searched through the telescope finding no signs of them anywhere so far.

**"We probably hae. Remember the time differential? Let's hope the others back hoom can distract them long enough so we can geit this over wi." **Dragan muttered the last part to herself wondering how Kara and the others were holding up.

"You got any idea where we're going, Mikey? For real?" Raph leaned over the side to look down at Mikey becoming doubtful of his directions.

"Of course I do, dude!" Mikey said back at Raph not noticing the Kraathatrogon heading their way til it roared at them. "But there are always surprises along the way." Mikey quickly added in, holding onto the rope tightly.

"It's a Kraathatrogon! Man the defenses!" Donnie shouted through his speaker.

Raph moved to their cannons and began firing garbage at it but none of the attacks fazed it in the least and it charged straight for them. Raph rolled out of the way in time to fly straight through the blimp.

**"I wish I stayed back in New York.."** Dragan glanced up just in time for the thing to make a big, gaping hole, and took a deep breath before letting out a scream as they flew out of control til it crash landed onto one of the floating platforms.

Due to the crash, everyone was thrown off the Blimp landing either on their backs or stomachs.

Dragan groaned, having landed on her stomach next to Raph, she slowly sat up, while placing her hand over her back. **"Ugh, ye think I would o' landed on ma back wi ma shield...but naaee." **She sat up and looked around at the others. **"Everyone ok?"**

"Ugggh, I think I broke my brain." Mikey whispered, holding his head in pain.

"Hah, what brain?" Raph stood up and brought out his weapons. "I'm taking this freaky space worm down, myself."

Dragan looked up seeing the creature heading right towards her and Raph so she quickly rolled out of the way with a, "Hup." just as it came up behind Raph and used it's face end to slap Raph right off the edge of the platform, Raph flailing his arms and screaming as he descended into the abyss.

Donnie ran to help him but it was too late, that is, til Dragan looked up hearing something above them and took a step to the side away from Leo as Raph fell on top of him, still screaming upon landing.

Donnie did a double-take from where Raph was before and after til he bent down as the Kraathatrogon approached them and he looked up in time to see it make a u-turn back for them.

"Hu-wah! I got this D!" Mikey shouted, jumping over Donnie, using his head for momentum which caused Donnie to lose his footing and fall on his butt, and ran for the space worm, jumping onto the crystals, snapping a piece off it to use.

Noticing a grappling worm to his side he picked it up and used it, it's tongue latching onto the space worm's buttface, and swung over the space worm, rolling onto it's back and ran across it. When he was close to the end he jumped off and did a spin midair, throwing the crystals at it, the crystals exploding at it's buttface causing it to flee.

Everyone watched it awe as Mikey landed on a crystal tree near them.

"FYI, guys, the Kraang Worm's weakspot are their buttface's. You got that?"

**"Crystal." **Dragan chuckled at Mikey.

"Guys, look!" Donnie shouted, pointing towards another platform that had a building on it.

Using the telescope, Leo could see the mutated humans. "This just keeps getting worse and worse and worse!"

Dragan took the telescope from Leo to take a look and could see them mining the crystals. **"Nae wye...oh no..."** Dragan was able to recognize one of the mutated workers by their outfit. _**"Mrs. Christine...I'm so sorry..."**_

"Let me guess. The humans that got Kraangatized have been turned into servants and are mining energy crystals for the Kraang."

Dragan slowly lowered the telescope from her eye and turned to stare in awe at Mikey.

"Mikey..you never cease to amaze me." Leo smiled at his little brother.

"Eh, I'm sweet like that, dude." Mikey smiled, proud of himself.

"So we figure out a way to turn the humans back." Raph began.

"And then the Mutanimals figure out a way to bring us all home." Donnie continued.

"Doesn't seem possible.." Leo stated, doubtful of their chances.

"Dude, it's the Mighty Mutanimals. Operative word being "Mighty"." Mikey chimed in, smiling ear to ear. "They got it all under control."

-New York-

Mikey being unaware of how wrong he was, The Mighty Mutanimals were struggling with the added forces of the Kraang.

"He'll be safe in here with us." April said to Jessica who was carrying an unconscious Casey Jackson with help from Casey Jones. "Here, lay him on the counter." April moved everything she could off the counter to make room for Casey Jackson.

Kara looked over at the others watching as a single teenager and a small group of kids, including Zack, were the only ones who made it out safely. "I can't believe this happened..your group was so large...and yet.."

"These things are smart..it was only a matter of time before we were found." Jessica never looked up from her work, examining Casey's bandages to make sure the wound didn't reopen. "It's a...pretty neat hold up you've got here though."

"It was my friend's idea." Kara chuckled rubbing the back of her head.

"You mean those turtle friends of yours?"

Kara and April both froze, looking at each other nervously. "W-What do you me-"

"I know what I saw that night! Strange things have been happening ever since that night you got that!" Jessica pointed at Kara's stomach. "The first alien attack and now this?! You're not telling me something and I want to know what is it!"

"What is going o-oh. We have visitors. More survivors, it seems." Master Splinter smiled calmly looking over each of them but blinked when his eyes fell on the familiar Zack. Before he could react to any of this Jessica began screaming and immediately stood protectively in front of the teenager and children.

"Stay away from them! Don't come any closer!" Jessica screamed.

Kara ran in front of Master Splinter, holding her arms out. "Jessica, calm down! He's a friend!"

"Kara..I've been there for you ever since we moved here. I thought out of everyone you knew that we were close friends. I knew you were keeping something from me ever since you got that wound and I've been trying to be patient but now it's over. You need to start talking now!" Jessica yelled in anger.

Kara stared at her for the longest time, her arms slowly moving back to her side, hanging her head low in guilt. Where should she start? Where could she start?

After a long moment of silence Kara lifted her head, staring right into Jessica's eyes. "Your explanation will have to wait. I have a city to save." She turned and ran out the exit, Jessica calling out to her.

Using the rooftop entrance Kara looked up seeing the portal to Dimension X had been closed. "Oh no...they must be in trouble..." Kara went back inside and ran straight for Donnie's lab to find something to help her get into TCRI. Searching through his gadgets and thingamabobs, she found his hacking tool and pocketed it never knowing when she might need it before leaving once more and running straight for TCRI.

-Dimension X-

"It looks like Kraang have human hybrids on those three islands." Leo observed through the telescope, giving it to Dragan to have a look.

**"Seems the Kraang are bringing in even more people...wait..oh nae..I-I know them! Thae are ma people doon thare! We need tae hurry!" **Dragan raised her voice in urgency wondering if everyone had been caught.

"Those islands are huge, man! I mean, how are we going to turn all those mutants back into people?!"

"You forget, Raph, we just need to find a massive amount of mutagen and convert it into retromutagen with this." Donnie said, holding out the canister to show him.

"Oh, is that all? A massive amount of mutagen? Let me just milk a few thousand Kraang worms!" Raph goated sarcastically.

**"Raph, is this really the ti-"**

"I bet that thing has a ton of mutagen inside of it!" Mikey had wandered off without anyone noticing and was pointing up at a large, spikey ball.

"A Technodrome? Mikey you're-"

"Don't say it, I know, I'm a genius." Mikey boasted giving them a thumbs up.

"I was gonna say, "You're crazy." Steal a Technodrome?!" Leo yelled.

"And how would we even get there? The Blimps a wreck." Raph pointed out.

"Ooor we could borrow one of those stealth ships parked over there." Donnie pointed in the direction close by. "Just saying.."

"This is so crazy I'm starting to like this plan." Raph smirked over at the ships.

**"Welcome tae Dimension X. Where the crazies are non-stop an Mikey's are genius'" **Dragan grinned while popping her knuckles.

"Alright guys, stay frosty. Keep quiet. And all those other Leoisms Leo likes to say."

Dragan giggled and looked over at Leo. **"Leoisms, huh?"**

Leo sighed feeling somewhat embarrassed, being the first to jump towards the platform, the others following behind him but when they went to jump they were suddenly pulled upwards only to arrive at the platform from below.

**"I'll niver geit use tae that.."**

"Ok, team, when I give the signal-"

"It'll be this: Ca-caw! Ca-caw! And then we sneak inside the ship." Mikey began to explain the plan in place of Leo until a sudden appearance of Kraang Sub-Prime interrupted the rest of the plan.

"That sounds like a great idea." Sub-Prime said, floating above them in his Irma disguise.

"Not this guy again.." Donnie muttered as he landed.

"That's right mutant freaks." Irma robot changed to reveal the Sub-Prime in the center. "Kraang Sub-Prime returns!" He states while flexing a tentacle. "You like that, don't cha?" He began flexing both his tentacles, showing off the abnormal, not to mention disproportional, muscle.

**"I'm beginning tae feel veery uncomfortable..."**

"Yeah, you like that. Now come quietly or I vaporize ya." Sub-Prime went to take a step forward but stopped when energy shards were thrown at him. Dodging all of them he smirked the turtles way. "Ha! Ya missed."

Mikey didn't say a word, only smirked as he watched Sub-Prime look down to see more shards stabbed into the ground right under his feet just as Mikey shrieked, causing the shards to explode and blow Sub-Prime away.

"You did it, little brother!" Raph smirked watching Sub-Prime get blown away.

"That's cuz I'm Sa-Sa-Sa-Saweet!"

They all dropped into the stealth ship, Donnie moving towards the controls.

"Get this baby moving, D!" Mikey ordered.

"I'm starting it! I'm starting it!" Donnie said to him

Dragan looked around as it began to turn on, surprised that Donnie knew what he was doing.

"So you really know how to fly this thing?" Leo asked, watching him work.

"Um sorta. I kinda did it before...not exactly."

"Just get this bird in the air already!" Raph shouted at Donnie.

Feeling the ship lift up Dragan looked down at their feet only to stumble backwards when Donnie hit something. _**"Cannae imagine how we look from the outside.."**_

"Forward might be nice." Raph said, all of them now on the floor.

When they got back to their feet Mikey took control and was able to fly the ship smoothly, heading straight for the Technodrome.

"Soo..what're we gonna do once we reach the Technodrome? Anyone thought that far ahead?" Raph asked out of curiosity.

"Um..not really." Donnie admitted.

"Um, guys..I think we got bigger, badder problems. Look." Leo pointed at the screen seeing something zoom ahead of them and suddenly turn in their direction.

"Mikey?!"

"I never seen that thing before."

**"IT'S A DRAGON!" **Dragan shouted excitedly, pushing Raph over, staring at the screen starry-eyed. **"LET ME AT IT!" **She brought out her sword and shield, the knight in her blood aching to fight a real life dragon.

"Brace yo selves!" Mikey shouted as he maneuvered the ship away from the techno-dragon's laser attacks and flee.

**"Open the hatch! I must fight it! It's in my blood!" **Dragan commanded while deciding to do it herself only to have Leo grab her by her waist before she could leave and set her down.

"It's too dangerous!" Leo yelled as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Strap your shells on tight bros!" Mikey said just before pushing the hyper drive button which caused Dragan and Leo to fall to the floor once more.

**"Daen't lose it! I hae tae fight it!" **Dragan immediately stood to her feet, her sword at the ready.

"Knock it off! Left! Go left!" Raph shouted from Dragan to Mikey giving him directions to evade the dragon's attacks but during the shouting they were hit and began crashing towards the Technodrome, everyone screaming in panic as they got closer and closer til they finally crashed inside it.

-New York-

Sneaking inside TCRI, Kara saw exactly that the Mutanimals, did indeed, get captured. _"Looks like I gotta find a way to break them free without getting caught...great..the one thing I'm not good at..stealth." _She stuck to the shadows as she counted how many Kraang droids were guarding them.

Staying behind large equipment she eventually found an electric panel. Figuring turning the lights off would be a good distraction she went to pull all the cords out til she remembered the hacking device in her pocket and a smirk slowly crossed her face as an idea popped in her head.

-Dimension X-

Kraang Droids walked towards the crashed Technodrome weapons ready and aimed at the entrance but the guys were much quicker and took care of the ones below them in no time.

Dragan landed behind them and looked backwards to see a door and pointed towards it. **"Thare!"** She yelled just as the other droids started firing at them.

They turned and ran straight for the door, the Kraang firing at them the whole way, and once everyone was inside Raph spun his sai and stabbed it into the button, causing it to malfunction and close shut.

"We made it! Wow, that was easy."

"Um..Raph?" Mikey was staring ahead as he called to his brother to get his attention.

When Raph turned around he saw massive spinning blades and in the center were more Kraang at the controls as well as flying Kraang brains.

"Ah, Kraang.." Raph muttered as they all stood with their weapons out.

**"Ya shuid really learn when tae nae say stuff like that.."**

"Yeah yeah.." Raph groaned.

"Guys, attack!" Leo ordered as they all charged towards the enemy.

"Leo, I'm leader of Dimension X!" Mikey shouted while taking out the flying Kraang brains, kicking one right out of it's flying machine then using his nunchuk chain to wrap around the center tube containing the massive amount of mutagen and swung himself around, falling onto more droids.

"Figure out a way to take out all these Kraang droids!" Leo shouted, slicing one in two.

Dragan used her shield to block herself from their weapons as she advanced towards them before shoving them off the platform with her shield. **"Heh, thay niver learn." ** Dragan blew her hair out of her face when she noticed more flying Kraang coming out of nowhere. Setting her shield down to sit against her stomach, she brought out a scrunchie from her pocket and began tying her hair out of her face, a few strands of hair escaping from the scrunchie and dangling from her forehead as she picked up her shield once more and resumed battle.

Running for the tube of mutagen she jumped at it but when her feet were planted on it she pushed off as far as she could and landed on one of the spinning blades and stabbed her sword into it as the force of the wind almost had her blown right off. Once she had regained her balance she began using her shield to smack them towards the guys for them to finish off. **"Fore!"** She shouted while laughing.

Hearing multiple gunshots, she turned to face the enemy but saw instead Mikey riding two flying machines, one on each foot, while firing two Kraang weapons at the Kraang themselves, laughing, having the time of his life.

**"Woooah..cannae believe Kara is missing this.."** Seeing all the Kraang gone she slung her shield over her shoulder and ran for the tube, jumping straight for it, and flung her arms around it as she began to slide down, Leo catching her once she dropped down.

"Mikey, that was amazing!" Raph shouted as Mikey lowered down to their level.

"Dimension X plus years of video games equals Mikey Awesomeness!" Mikey shouted, grinning wide in excitement.

"Great, just get this thing moving." Leo ordered killing Mikey's excitement. "Donnie, what've we got?"

"Good news. Looks like we have access to their mutagen supply through this fuel tube. Not only fo they use mutagen to terraform, they use it to power their ship. We've got a massive supply! Like, this much!" Donnie turned around, spreading his arms out to show exactly how much but everyone was too busy watching what Mikey was doing as he seemed to be aimlessly smacking his hands over the controls.

With a touch of his foot, Mikey was able to bring up the controls for the Technodrome as well as turn it on. "Yeah! It's moving! Let's save New York!"

-New York-

"What's Rockwell doing, Leatherhead?"

Soft music began to play in the background it slowly growing louder.

"Focusing. Without his psychic amplifier his power is greatly diminished."

"Boop-pa-doo-pa-doo."

Rockwell squeezed his eyes shut trying to concentrate but couldn't as the song started to play. "What the dickens is that noise?!"

"Ring ring ring ring Bananaphoone. Ring ring ring ring ring Bananaphooooone. I've got this feeling, so appealing for us to get together and sing!"

The Kraang droids looked around in confusion trying to figure out what was going on as well as what was making that racket as the song continued.

Kara was in hiding, covering her mouth, her body trembling as she struggled to keep the laughter in.

"You two, go find out where that noise is coming from." The woman droid ordered to two Kraang droids.

"The song that is playing right now that should not be playing is quite catchy." One Kraang droids said to the other.

"I agree." The other Kraang nodded.

When they eventually found out where it was coming from they found a cellphone hooked up to a strange device that was plugged into their sound system. One Kraang picked up the phone playing the song.

Both Kraang droids looked at each other in confusion until they felt a tap on their shoulder.

"Ping-pong ping-pong ping-pong Bananaphooone!"

Kara waved at them, smiling brightly just before slicing their heads clean off.

"It's no bologna, it ain't a phony. My cellular bananularphooone."

Kara caught one just before it could fall and jumped down, placing the head against a scanner and used it to unlock and free the Mutanimals.

"FREEEDOOOOM!" Leatherhead roared as they all jumped out and charged towards the enemy alongside Kara with the song still playing in the background.

"We still have to reactivate that portal!" Rockwell shouted in the chaos.

Kara slammed one of the Irmabot's face into a wall and began bursting in laughter. "I can't believe that worked! I can't take it! This is too hilarious! I can't believe Dragan and the guys are missing this!" She was holding her stomach with one hand while leaning against the wall for support before running to join in the battle once more.

-Dimension X-

"We have a visual on the human hybrids, Donatello. We need that portal ready to go." Leo said glancing backwards to his brother.

"Give me two seconds. I gotta add the retro-mutagen." Donnie responded while doing so. Once all the retromutagen was emptied from its vial the Technodrome suddenly started flickering and the spinning blades suddenly stopped, the Technodrome was losing power.

"Somethings wrong. What's going on, Donnie? Report!"

"I told you, the Technodrome runs on mutagen." Donnie began typing something into the controls until smoke shot out at him. "Ah! The ship just can't take retromutagen, Captain!"

**"Ahem, I think ye mean, "The ship just cannae tak retromutagen, Capt'n!" It helps if ye hae a Scottish accent." ** Dragan crossed her arms, smiling, a smug expression on her face.

"Not necessarily. I just need to alter the fuel converters, tweak the quantum dilfilbertrons, and.."Mikey pressed a button, the ship turning back on as the mutagen transitioned into retromutagen. "Viola."

"Mikey you're.."

"A genius. I know." Mikey smiled

"WASTING TIME!" Raph snapped. "Get this thing moving! We have to save the humans already!"

**"Raph!" **Dragan shouted in anger starting to become fed up at how they were treating Mikey but stopped when she heard something and turned to see sparks coming from the door. The Kraang were sawing their way inside.

"Heeeere's Kraangy!" Sub-Prime shouted through the whole he made.

"Ok, Donnie, we need that portal open. Call up the Mutanimals!"

Donnie dialed the number to the T-Phone he gave them but no one was answering so he decided to call Kara instead. "Come in Doctor Rockwell? Kara? You there? Anybody!?"

"Great. If the Mutanimals can't transport us back cancel the entire rescue mission."

"And us going home.." Leo looked over at Raph then to Dragan.

**"Hae faith, guys. Thay won't let us doon. We just hae tae give them some time." **Dragan walked up towards the direction of Sub-Prime and brought out her sword and shield.

Kara blinked in surprise hearing the song stop, Donnie's ringtone going off instead. "That's our cue that they're ready!" She shouted, sliding under a droid, slicing it's legs out from under it the stomping her foot down on the brain, it making a squishy sound.

"Just do it already!" Slash shouted while Pigeon Pete lifted Doctor Rockwell up to the Portal controls.

"Now, if we can transform the portal into a three-dimensional coordinate like beam.." He stopped mid sentence hearing something land beside him and saw the womanbot staring down at him as it readied its elbow laser.

"Not on my watch, lady!" Kara shouted lifting herself off the wall and grabbing the womanbots leg and pulling it down, dragging it to their level as Slash brought it's mace down on it's face.

With the final push of a button the portal activated once more. "Yes! The portal is a go!"

"We did it!" Slash shouted in victory.

"Donatello we are back online. Thirty seconds until we teleport you home." Doc Rock spoke through the T-Phone.

Kara swung her arm over Rockwell's shoulder still laughing at what had happened. "You missed something hilarious!" Kara shouted before falling onto her back, laughing.

Donnie rolled his eyes at Kara, smiling, and shook his head as he began typing into the computer. "Sending you coordinates now, adjusting to fifth-dimensional space.

"There they are, the hybrids. Aw, man, look at em. They're forced to work like Craverian Ant People."

"Not much longer. You ready with that retromutagen, Raph?" Leo looked over his direction.

"Locked and loaded." Raph informed him, placing his hands over the controls.

"FIRE!" Leo and Mikey shouted in unison.

The Technodrome started glowing white as it shot a beam right at the island the human hybrids were on transforming them back to their regular selves.

"Sweet skills, Raph." Mikey chimed in, smiling at his brother.

"We're not out of this mess yet." Raph informed him knowing Sub-Prime was still right outside the door.

"I'm just getting started turtles! I'm coming for your sweet shells." Sub-Prime taunted through the hole.

Dragan swung her sword once as she got bent her knees, her shield placed right in front of her. **"Sorry, squishy, but you'll hae tae go through me first."**

"Donnie, we need those humans teleported out now!" Leo shouted.

"I'm on it!" Donnie pushed a few buttons and in a matter of seconds the suffocating people were teleported out of Dimension X.

"We did it! We turned a multi-dimensional transmat device into a mass-displacement teleporter!" Donnie began geeking out excitedly.

"I have no idea what you just said but great." Raph smiled, glancing back at him.

"Heh-heh, it means tha'ts how we're going home, Raph. Teleportation y'aaallll." Mikey moved his arms like waves while walking backwards to the controls he was on.

"Just like Space Heroes!" Leo shouted in excitement, his turn to geek out.

"No way, forget it! You're not beaming my particles!" Raph refused, crossing his arms just as an explosion occurred behind him.

"Surpriiiiise!" Sub-Prime shouted as he and some other droids bursted through the door. "Forget about me, turtles?"

**"Wi that voice? Nah."** Dragan smirked as Leo moved to her side, his swords out and they both charged.

"Ok, let's start beaming particles, Donnie." Raph said while pushing buttons.

Dragan stood infront of Leo as they fired at them, protecting him from their attacks and would push some off the walkway while Leo sliced the others in two.

"You've got to hold them off, Leo! I've got to pilot this thing!" Mikey shouted over at him.

"Hold them off? How?"

"Yeah, that's a real good question, greeny." Sub-Prime aimed a laser canon at them as it started firing up.

**"Like this!" **Dragan threw her shield and them, knocking Sub-Prime down and charged, slicing the two droids in the process while the canon fired, hitting a spinning blade off it's track, rickochet into the wall, and landed in front of a door that more Kraang were coming from, blocking them from entering.

"There's one last island, Raph. We have enough retromutagen?"

"Down to ten percent." Donnie told Mikey.

Mikey looked over at Raph and gave him a nod as he turned to the last island and pushed the button, changing the hybrids back to humans and teleporting them back to New York.

"That's it. That's all the humans." Raph informed them.

"Sending the last coordinates, us. Get us out of here, Rockwell!"

"Confirmed." Rockwell nodded.

"One more thing." Donnie began explaining to Rockwell.

Dragan panted heavily, her legs shaking underneath her but she shook her head willing herself to continue the fight as she jumped onto Sub-Prime, slicing one of his arms off and landing onto a spinning blade.

"Leo!" She shouted when she saw him falling but sighed in relief as Raph caught him and jumped down to aid Raph.

"You're finished turtle scum. Finished!" Sub-Prime yelled as he dropped down, raising his weapon for the final strike.

Donnie and Mikey ran to Leo and Raph, Donnie holding his arm out to Dragan. When she grabbed it, he pulled her close to them just as they were teleported out of there and back to New York.

As all the people were teleported back to New York the Kraang were sent back to Dimension X. Once they were all gone the lights and electricty started turning back on.

Kara picked her phone up and pocketed it and the hacking device. "Let's get out of here. They should be returning soon."

Slash nodded while Leatherhead helped her onto his shoulder and they fled the scene.

Upon arriving outside Kara jumped down from Leatherhead and walked on the road and into the open. Looking around as everyone was coming back, human, she began to smile and took a step to go find Mrs. Christine but stopped to look back at the others.

"Go." Leatherhead said softly.

"We'll tell the others." Slash nodded to her.

Kara smiled and ran up to them, giving each of them a hug. "Thank you guys.." She whispered before running off to go find her teacher.

Hearing the cheers of the people she ran around them asking if they had seen her, describing what she looked like and everything. When no one knew she began to panic thinking that she had been left behind when the sound of clicking heels caught her ears.

She froze in place, not wanting to get her hopes up if it wasn't her, but the feeling in her gut was telling her to turn around. She clenched her fists and slowly went to move when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Miss Kara." A soft voice whispered.

Kara opened her mouth, a quiet gasp leaving her lips as she slowly placed her hands over the slender arms around her shoulders. "Mrs. Christine..I thought I told you to stop calling me that." She cracked a smile as a single tear slid down her cheek, laughing softly only to have it crack and laugh louder before turning around and hugging her tight.

Mrs. Christine stared down at Kara, a weak smile on her face as she let out a laugh as well, tears running down her face. "That you have.." She squeezed her tightly, both of them falling to their knees. "I've missed you so much.."

"I missed you too." Kara said into her teacher's shoulder.

Mrs. Christine lifted Kara's face, holding it in her hands and kissed her forehead. "Please, you must tell me Zack is safe. Tell me where he is."

"Come on, I'll take you to him." Kara got up, helping Mrs. Christine and lead her to their hide-out not knowing the guys were watching them.

Arriving at the hide-out, Kara helped Mrs. Christine through the hole. She noticed something off when she saw just Casey Jackson sitting on the couch.

"Kara. Mrs. Christine." He nodded to each of them before looking down at his lap.

"Where's Jessica and the others?"

"Jessica took the girl and the kids and left. She said she didn't feel comfortable being here so I didn't stop her but I had a feeling you were going to make this all better so I saved this little guy." He held up a sleeping Zack to Mrs. Christine, smiling.

Mrs. Christine held her arms out as she walked over to them and gently took Zack in her arms. "My baby...my sweet...child." She buried her face in his body, crying softly, holding his sleeping form close to her. "I'm so glad you're ok.."

Zack stirred in his sleep not liking the noise and let out a soft cry before burying his head in her shoulder.

Mrs. Christine stood up straight and looked at Casey. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Casey gave her a smile and nod. "I was just being a friend." He looked past them and nodded again. "It's them you should be thanking."

Mrs. Christine turned around in time to see the guys and Dragan return.

"You're back!" Kara smiled, hugging them all and kissing Donnie on the cheek forgetting for a second that Mrs. Christine and Casey are in the same room.

"You saved New York, didn't you?" Mrs. Christine asked them.

"Wellll, not to toot my own horn." Raph began

"It wasn't just us who saved the city, ma'am." Leo interrupted and moved aside as the Mutanimals entered.

Mrs. Christine blinked in surprise at them, their looks seeming very intimidating. She took a deep breath and walked up to them all, a soft, sincere smile on her face, her eyes just as soft and caring to them. "Thank you. Thank you all for saving my family. My friends. And my city."

Everyone tensed up, their faces turning red in embarrassment as they tried to act cool about it.

Mrs. Christine smiled and walked up to Leo first and placed her arm around him in a hug before kissing his cheek then moving on from there til the last mutant being Slash.

Dragan moved beside Kara and watched the scenery of their mighty mutant friends turn into a gooey mess just from a kiss from Mrs. Christine.

**"Men."** Dragan chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"You said it." Kara laughed leaning against the couch, smiling happily at her friends and family all together.

* * *

***is laughing* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I SURE DID XD! If you guys want to know what the song is from the where Kara was sneaking in the TCRI it's called Bananaphone. Look it up on youtube! It's reaaalllly catchy. Anyways, you know the routine! Rate/Comment! All feedback is appreciated! Oh, and tell me what your favorite chapters, scenes, and moments are. I really enjoy hearing from you all ^_^ FYI, tried separating it again..if it doesn't show..I'm sorry -_-''  
**


	66. Casey Jones VS The Underworld

It had been a close to a week since New York had been free from the Kraang Invasion and the city was beginning to pick itself back up.

The police were working around the clock helping in repairs, working traffic, providing food and shelter for those whose homes were destroyed, as well as their normal paying jobs.

The Mighty Mutanimals left with Mr. Kirtsman to find a new place to call home now that all the people were free but they said they'd still keep in touch once things were back to normal.

Dragan had left a day ago to keep the promise she made them once the invasion was over with.

The guys and Master Splinter left the hideout and went back to their home to start cleaning up and making livable once more.

That just left one thing.

Kara stood in the middle of her home staring at the damage that had been done. Her hair was pulled back with a tied bandana, she wore a black tank top with blue jean shorts and slip on sneakers.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself she bent down and picked up a broom and dust pan. "It's clean up time. Haaaa!" She yelled to pump herself up as she turned on her music player and immediately began to clean.

An hour and a half later she had finished with the living room and walkway to the front door. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she figured a break was to be had. Dropping down on the couch she closed her eyes to relax but blinked when she heard the door open.

Poking her head up she smiled in relief seeing Dragan had returned. "How did it go? Did you find everyone?"

Dragan looked just as tired as she was but she gave her a grin and nod. **"It didn't help that thay were scattered everywhere but yeah, I did um...here." **Dragan walked over to her and gave her a small paper slip. **"This is from Jessica. She said when ye are ready tae talk ye can meet her here. It's her temporary address until the city gets back on it's feet."**

Kara took the slip from her and pocketed it. "Thanks, Dre.."

Dragan sat down next to her. **"Do ya want tae talk aboot it?"**

Kara leaned forward rubbing the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "What can I say to her? She has every right to be angry with me. Out of everyone my family had picked to take care of me she and I were the closest. She should of been the first one to know but of course...things got out of hand." She hung her head low with her hands around the back of her neck, having a sudden bad feeling as she spoke about it.

**"Aw ye can dae is tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll understand. I mean, your family an Mrs. Christine have been very understanding an seem tae hae grown a liking for them. Just be honest an I'm sure she'll come around too." **Dragan placed her hand on her shoulder giving her a soft smile.

Kara lifted her head up to glance at her, a small smile on her face, and let out another sigh. "I suppose you're right. I'll have to take care of that later but for now we clean." She stood up a grin now on her face as she handed Dragan a bucket and cloth.

**"...Ring-Ring. Oh, that must be Leo calling! I shuid go see what he wants. Tah-tah!" **Dragan turned to head out the door but froze when she felt Kara's arm grab her shoulder, gripping it tightly to keep her in place.

"You live here. You help clean."

Dragan could feel Kara's crazed smile on her and she began to silently weep.

It was a couple hours later that they had successfully cleaned their home.

**"Can we...tak a break now?"** Dragan asked sprawled out on the floor in the living room, coughing up some dust.

"Only if it doesn't involve moving..at all." Kara muttered into the couch cushion, laying flat with her right side dangling off the side of the couch.

**"Ooch, I'm so hungry..sorry for taking aw your food, by the wye...an your blankets..an some o' your clothes. Wow, we took a lot.."**

"It's fine. It's not like those things can't be bought again..plus I've been noticing something..I've been wearing the same outfit for..a very long while..I feel the urge to shower now.." Kara groaned as she rolled herself off the couch. "I'm stuck." She said with a mouthful of couch.

**"Help is on the wye..in aboot five minutes."**

-Later-

Scrounging up an outfit from the clothes that weren't taken Kara looked at herself in her dresser mirror and sighed.

Wearing a white tank top, purple sweatshirt with hoodie and skull designs around the chest and stomach area, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, blue jean shorts, and brown hiking boots.

She couldn't help but chuckle at herself. "Odd..can't believe this wasn't taken.."

**"What wasn't?"** Dragan asked curiously holding a medium sized box to her stomach in one hand, her other on the door from when she knocked, accidentally opening the door.

Kara turned around and held her arms out to show the outfit. "This. It was the outfit I wore when I first came here. Feels like forever ago. All it's missing is my cap..guess that was taken too." Kara turned around to give herself one more look but blink when Dragan walked up beside her holding out the box.

**"Nope. When we came here I made sure no one grabbed anything that thay didnae need. Just in case I uh..hid it for safe keeping. Here."**

Kara took the box and set it down to open seeing her cap that was given to her on her birthday with the ring Donnie gave her on Valentine's Day. "You..you kept these safe for me?"

Dragan nodded and pulled out a chain from the bottom of the box. **"I know these are your treasures an ya want to keep them safe but after the invasion ya niver know when you'll see them again." **Dragan didn't want to tell her what to do with her belongings but hoped she'd figure out what she meant. Giving her a small pat on the shoulder, she got up and left.

Kara watched her leave then stared down at her belongings for a moment as Dragan's words echoed in her brain. Giving herself a firm nod she picked up the cap and placed it right on her head, adjusting it comfortably as she felt her bangs press down against her face in a familiar, nostalgic feeling.

She stared down at the ring knowing she wouldn't be able to wear it due to her gloves but grinned when she saw the chain dangling off the side of the box. "Sneaky lil' devil." She chuckled before slipping the chain through the finger hole of the ring and placed it securely around her neck.

Walking out of her room to meet Dragan she gave her a hug a bright, beaming smile on her face. "Come on, let's go check up on the guys. "

Dragan noticing the changes in her nodded in agreement. **"O' course."**

When they arrived at the lair they were both surprised at how clean it was looking.

"Wow, not too shabby." Kara looked over at the large pile of garbage bags and Kraang parts.

"Ohhh maan. Need a break." Raph groaned sitting down on the couch.

"No doubt. Cleaning up is way harder than training." Leo stopped what he was doing to lean against the couch besides Raph.

**"Hey guys. The place is looking good as new." **Dragan smiled sitting down next to Leo.

"Yeah, makes me wonder if I should have you guys clean my place as well." Kara grinned jokingly but when Mikey started zooming from one place to the other as if searching for something she became confused.

Mikey let out a very dramatic, "Noooo!" that is, until Donnie smacked his face with the end of the broom to shut him up.

"What're you looking for, Mikey?" Donnie stared down at Mikey.

"The TV remote, duh! Where are youuuuu!" Mikey crawled on his hands and knees while weeping still searching for it.

Seeing Donnie gathering a large pile of dirt and bits of gravel Kara grabbed a dustpan and set it down for him.

"Oh thanks, Kara." He smiled her way but blinked when he noticed something different about her. "Woah, Kara, you're..."

"Wearing the cap? Yeah." Kara grabbed the sides of it while blushing softly.

"You look just as beautiful as when we first met. I mean, when you woke up after being knocked out by the Kraang and all..heh." Donnie smiled leaning against the broom trying to act cool and smooth only made her giggle.

"Got a text from Casey." Raph held up his phone reading the message. "Oh no, he's on some kind of crazy mission. I gotta go handle this." Raph got up and left for the entrance.

"Want some help?" Leo asked watching him leave.

"Nah. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"No. It's gone forever. Farewell sweet TV controlling device. You made our lives so much better."

While Mikey was having some sort of funeral session for the remote Dragan looked up at the TV noticing a familiar item. **"Uh..Mikey? I think the remote is on the-"**

"Wait, here it is!" Mikey snatched it from the top of the TV and turned it on just in time for Crognar to air.

**"Happy tae help." **Dragan muttered while rolling her eyes.

Kara was leaning against the couch playing with the ring coming up with different scenarios of how it'll go speaking with Jessica. Half of them weren't so good but she couldn't postpone this forever.

With a sigh she stood up and made her way for the exit without speaking a word. Luckily, the guys were distracted by the show to even notice her leaving all except Dragan, of course.

Staring down in confusion at the piece of paper given to her by Dragan she slowly lifted her head up at a rundown motel with a neon sign that half was out and the other half blinking constantly.

"This can't be right..." She glanced between the paper and the address itself. She, indeed, was at the right address. Searching for the right room number she stood right in front of the door. "It's now or never.." Taking in a deep breath she pocketed the paper and knocked on the door.

-With the Guys-

Dragan stared up at the ceiling in boredom as they watched their show. Having enough of it she got up and wandered around seeing if there was anything else that needed cleaning, anything to get her mind off the boredom.

It wasn't til she almost passed Leo's room that her boredom grew to curiosity. She glanced towards the guys way making sure they were still occupied before entering.

She was surprised at how well kept his room was. It was more clean and organized than she expected. **"Huh, guess I shuid o' expected this.."** She moved further inside to get a better look when she noticed a single frame on the opposite side of the room and made her way towards it.

**"You've got tae be kidding me.."** She laughed to herself as she pulled the frame off the wall to see a comic book still in it's original packaging inside the frame.

"You might want to be careful with that." A voice said from behind her making her freeze, holding the frame to her chest.

Leo walked over and gently took it from her. "It's uh a collector's item. One of my prized possessions." He cleared his throat some before putting it back on the wall.

**"It's that special, huh?"** Dragan leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Not only is it the very first issue but it was signed by Captain Ryan himself! It's amazing what people would throw away!"

Dragan watched him talk about it and couldn't help but smile before surprising him with a hug. **"Oh, I've missed ya, Leo." **She said with a giggle then a soft sigh.

He blinked down at her, cheeks turning red, but wrapped his arms around her with a gentle squeeze "I missed you too, Dragan."

She looked up at him feeling his arm move to her face, his hand gently stroking her cheek, their faces inching closer together til their lips greeted one another in a kiss. Closing her eyes she moved her arms from his waist to around his neck and pulled him close to deepen the kiss.

Feeling Leo tense up she stopped what she was doing and stared at him making sure she wasn't putting him on the spot but only giggled when she saw his face red as a tomato. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek but looked at him in confusion as he gently grabbed her face and tilted it slightly to the side and locked lips with her once more.

Dragan almost melted right on the spot as she put her arms around his neck to keep her legs from falling under her while they kissed. Feeling Leo begin to move she followed his lead not paying attention to where he was taking her til she felt her back hit the wall. She felt this moment could last forever just being with Leo like this, but of course, good things must come to an end.

Hearing Raph shouting to himself they both knew he was back.

Leo pulled away and stared at him, holding her face in his hands. "Let's go see what he's yelling about."

Dragan pouted having her hands over his. **"Dae we hae tae?"**

Leo chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on."

Dragan grumbled the whole way seeing Raph entering Donnie's lab.

"Whatcha got there, Raph?" Leo asked as Raph dropped the heavy case on Donnie's table.

Dragan opened the case while Raph explained what had happened to see three containers of some sort of chemical. She took one out and handed it to Donnie so he could inspect it.

"Are you crazy? You let Casey go out on his own?!" Leo shouted to Raph.

"Let him? What was I suppose to do? Chain him to a wall? I told him not to go!" Raph said to Leo slamming his hand down on the table hard enough to cause the opened chemical Donnie was working on the shake.

"Ah! For real?!" Donnie said to them, the chemical safe and secure between his hands.

"My bad."

"Sorry, Donnie." Leo and Raph apologized to him as he held it up.

"Well, I'm stumped. I have no idea what this chemical is. It's not mutagen based. Maybe it is an explosive. The thing is we've seen Stockman's lab but he doesn't have the equipment to synthesize these chemicals, only mutagen."

"What kind of place would have equipment like that?" Mikey walked into view shoving his face with a cheesy snack, the area around his mouth completely covered in cheese powder.

"Don't talk with your mouthful! And eating Chee-Z Balls? Do you know what's in that?" Leo looked down at his little brother in disgusted at not only what he was eating; but how messy he was eating it.

**"You're NOW questioning what he eats? He's like a garbage disposal." **

"It's all natural, brah!" Mikey shouted while spitting crumbs of food out while he listed the ingredients.

**"Hate tae break it tae ya, sweetie, but thae dae not sound natural at all." **Dragan crossed her arms while Donnie took the container from Mikey as he looked over the ingredients.

"It's not all natural, Mikey. In fact, it's probably slightly radioactive.."

Mikey was downing two containers of Chee-Z Balls while Donnie spoke.

Dragan leaned over to Donnie just as Leo took one from Mikey. **"I daen't think he heard ya."** She giggled standing back up.

"Hmm..manufactured by Auman Chemicals, New York. Wait a second, that place is in Chinatown, right?"

Donnie turned to his computer and typed in the name. "It is. It's the biggest chemical manufacturer in the city."

"If it's in Chinatown that means it's controlled by the Purple Dragons, right?" Raph questioned t Donnie.

"Chee-Z Balls for the win! Hah-hah!" Mikey shouted throwing what was left of his snack everywhere, most of it getting in Dragan's hair.

**"Really?"** She asked as she began pulling them out before they were to get entangled and lost forever.

"Let's get going then." Leo ordered.

"Wait, where's Kara? I hadn't seen her since Raph returned." Donnie got up grabbing his weapon while looking around.

**"She...she had something important tae tak care o'. I'll let her know where we're going so she can meet us thare once she's finished."** Dragan brought the T-Phone Donnie made her til she were to buy herself a new one and began texting Kara.

"What could she be doing that's so important?" Raph asked crossing his arms over his plastron.

**"It's noae my business tae tell. Thare, it's sent. Let's hurry up before Casey gets in worse trouble." **She put away the T-Phone and they all left the lair.

"Everything you need, Master Shredder, from mixing vents, extrusion machines, bottling facilities, you name it." Hun showed Shredder, TigerClaw, Rahzaar, and Fishface around the factory.

"You've done well to bring this factory to my attention, Hun. It will be..adequate for my plans."

"I have one request." Hun turned to face Shredder. "Since this factory is on Dragon territory perhaps I should be in charge."

"So be it. Success is to be rewarded; as failure is to be punished." Shredder almost spat the last words out as his minions.

A sudden noise caught everyone's attention.

Rahzaar looked around, sniffing the air for the intruder until he felt something tap his toes. He looked down in time to see two hockey pucks with small firecrackers attached to them in time for them to explode, but luckily jumped out of the way before he could receive any damage.

Once the smoke cleared up Casey Jones stood before them. "Looking for me?" He taunted pointing at himself.

Shredder narrowed his eyes and stared him down. "I will make your end swift, boy." He announced as he brought out his blades.

Casey pulled out two baseball bats and got ready to attack, smirking under his mask.

"I ain't afraid of you!" Casey shouted but before he could make a move Shredder sliced the two baseball bats to pieces and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Eh-heh, ok, I might be a little afraid of you."

Shredder pulled Casey to him and lifted his mask up to see who he was. "You! Now I will end this game and this insignificant-Ahhh!" Shredder yelled in pain; Casey using his handmade taser on him. Shredder tossed him away as he was brought to his knees.

Once the effect had worn off Shredder immediately stood to his feet and kicked Casey towards the wall. "You have spirit, boy but I tire of this game!" Shredder brought his blades out once more and went to finish him off.

"Casey!" Kara yelled out of nowhere, falling down towards them and planted her feet right smack in Shredder's face before pushing herself off him and doing a somersault, landing on her feet between them.

"Kara..that was so cool!" Casey yelled.

Kara was glaring at Shredder as he stumbled backwards a bit to get adjust his sight and turned around to Casey grinning from ear to ear. "I know, right? I should do that more often!"

"You! You insolent girl! I will make you pay for that!" He shouted charging for her.

She turned back around to face him but blinked when she saw the guys intervene, surrounding him on all sides. "Heh, took you guys long enough."

"What?! Destroy them! Do not let them near that vat!" Shredder commanded to his henchmen.

"I don't need you guys! I had this!" Casey yelled at them.

"I think otherwise." Kara said as she and Raph pulled him out of Tigerclaw's line of fire.

Dragan stood back to back with Kara, her sword out and ready for a fight only to notice something. **"Hey, Kara."**

"Yeah, Dre?"

**"I think the guys have this one covered."**

Kara looked around realizing that she was right. "Yeah..I suppose you're right." She lowered her arms and went straight for the exit though when Hun tried to get in her way she swung her leg under him then kicked him right in the butt towards Casey's direction leaving them behind.

Dragan watched her movements noting something was wrong and decided to follow her, sheathing her sword.

When she found her Kara was sitting on the bus bench with her head hung low. She let out a soft sigh and sat down next to her. **"How did it go?"**

Kara didn't say a word making Dragan wonder if she even heard her; moving her arm to touch her shoulder but froze when she spoke.

"She doesn't trust them. Despite what they've done; protected and saved the people, the city..none of that matters to her. We're no longer friends." Her voice grew soft with every word til her voice was barely above a whisper.

All Dragan could do was stare at her. She didn't know Jessica well enough to know what she was like, only having met her once when Kara was sick, but she knew one thing: Kara needed her.

She put her arm around Kara and pulled her close so that she was leaning on her and began to rub her arm gently. She closed her eyes feeling Kara tremble and knew she was trying so hard not to cry but when she felt movement she glanced down to see her pulling the cap over her eyes; guessing she wasn't successful.

With another sigh she stood and moved in front of her, picking her up and giving her a piggyback ride back home. Never saying a word just the sound of Kara's muffled sobs were heard between them.

Arriving back to their home Dragan slowly laid the now sleeping Kara in her bed and made sure to cover her up before heading to her own room while texting Leo that they went home during the battle since they weren't needed.

Taking off her belt she changed into her nightclothes then slowly climbed into bed, still not use to the comfortableness after so long and placed her hand over her eyes to help her sleep but when she closed them she could hear the sounds of gunfire, police sirens blaring, screams of people being mutated. She bit her lip while pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes to try and make the sounds and images go away but it wasn't working.

She sat up and climbed out of bed, moving to her desk where Leo's old mask lay in the center and she picked it up, putting it on before climbing back into bed. The feeling of the cloth around her eyes filled her mind with ease as she began to close her eyes, the sounds and images fading til she was deep in slumber.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the routine! Rate/comment cause all feedback is mucho appreciated! See you when I see you :D**


	67. The Noxious Avenger

"Things seem to be getting back to normal, don't you think?" Casey Jackson placed his hand on top of Kara's head having come visit him now that things have started to cool down after the invasion.

**"For the most part. I guess people hae a good wye o' hiding what had happened. Disnae help that nae one outside o' New York knows anything aboot it." **Dragan crossed her arms sitting down on the other side of Casey

"Yeah, I suppose...does Jessica sill treat you?" Kara glanced up at him curiously, having laying her head on the bed.

"Yes but she doesn't seem herself though. Did something happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..anyways, how are you feeling? You're looking a lot better." Kara sat up smiling at him.

**"Yeah." **Dragan agreed to lighten the mood. **"Can't wait tae see ye up an aboot again. Fighting along side ye was pretty cool." **A grin crossed her face as she remembered the times the fought side by side. He surprised and impressed her.

"Heh. It's a good thing I have experience then." Casey rubbed the back of his embarrassed. "Still stings every now and then but I'll be out of here in no time and soon we'll both be back to work." Casey reached over for his wallet and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her with a grin on his face.

"Already?" She blinked while taking the paper and read it.

"Yup. The guys running down there came by a couple days ago and talked about bringing it back up. Wanted you to be there fighting of course. They said they'd wait til I was fully recovered before they share the details. I figure it's going to take awhile for them to bring all the fighters back as well as make repairs to the place..after..well, you know."

Kara gave the slip back to him with a grin on her face. "Can't wait to start fighting regular people."

Casey put away the paper and smiled at her before lowering his gaze to his wound. "So..about those mutants?"

Kara froze for a moment but knew the cat was out of bag and let out a sigh.

"During those months you were gone Dragan told me some things about them but not a lot of information."

Kara began rubbing her arm nervously and glanced towards his room door. "I'd rather tell you another time. I promise I'll spill the beans just..focus on getting better, ok? I gotta go." She stood to her feet and walked out of his room without looking back.

**"Whu, wait a minute, Kara! Uh...See ye later, Casey." **Dragan jumped to her feet to follow after her but now without waving bye to Casey who gave a confused wave back. Finally catching up with Kara she grabbed her shoulder to stop her. **"What was that aw aboot leaving so suddenly?"**

"I..I can't tell him..not yet anyways. I don't want to lose him either." Kara hugged herself not wanting to face Dragan.

Dragan moved to her side, her hand still on her shoulder. **"Shh, it'll be ok. We'll get through this. Come on, let's go tae the store. We hae a loooot o' shopping tae dae." **

Kara looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

-Several shopping hours later-

**"Are ye sure this is safe?!"** Dragan yelled from inside the shopping cart that was tied to the back of Kara's scooter clinging to the groceries.

"Uhh..." Kara looked through her side view mirrors while driving. "To be honest, I've never done this with a passenger before! You should be good though!"

Before Dragan could respond to that both of them heard a cry for help causing Kara to suddenly push on the breaks and stop.

**"Did ye hear that?" **

"Yeah, but where did it come from?" Kara looked around before closing her eyes to concentrate and when she heard the screams again she was able pinpoint where it came from and drove towards the alley. She stopped the scooter and backed up to see a mutant beating up the purple dragons. "Uh-oh.."

**"Wait, look." **Dragan climbed out of the cart and watched the scene as the man tells a woman who saw what had happened that the monster saved him. That he was a monster hero.

Dragan and Kara both looked at eachother and Kara got off her scooter to get a closer look as more people came by to see what the big deal was.

"Take the groceries home and I'll meet you at the lair. Got it?" Kara said handing Dragan the keys.

Dragan clenched the keys in her hand, giving her a nod, and left.

Kara brought out her phone and dialed Donnie's number not knowing he was watching the news. "Hey, Donnie, I just came across another mutant."

"Yeah, we saw you and the thing on TV. They're calling it Muckman."

"Muckman? That's a lame name..anyways, do you know anything about it?"

"Hmm, well he could be one of Stockman's experimenter gone array. It's hard to tell at this point." Donnie said before putting her on speaker.

"I say we find this guy and assuming we can tell his butt from his face, kick it." Raph said with a grin, punching his hand into his palm.

"Woah woah, calm down there, tiger. I saw him take down the Purple Dragons and save a guy."

"Yeah, maybe he's on our side." Leo added in.

"I'm heading over to your place. Be there soon." She hung up before she could hear what Donnie was saying and picked up her pace but blinked when she smelt a heavy, smelly odor, like a large amount of garbage piled up and sitting for days. "Wait a minute.." Skidding to a halt she began to search for the smell til finally she found Muckman.

Hearing him talking to someone she snuck closer to take a look only to trip over a trashcan lid and fell over with an, "Oomph!"

"Hey!" Muckman yelled, startled.

"Woah! Easy there big fella, didn't mean to scare you. I'm not going to hurt you." She slowly stood to her feet, her arms out to show she meant no harm. "You ok?"

"No! I just wanted to make an honest, normal living til I was changed into a mutant freak!"

Kara could hear sorrow in his voice but before she could say anything a scream interrupted her and a crowd of fans appeared along with Joan Grody and her cameraman. "Oh boy.." She immediately took off to make sure she wasn't seen but hid close by up on the roofs to watch over him, not done speaking with him.

Watching him run she began to feel bad for him and saw he was at a dead end. Spotting a small alley he could fit through she landed on the other side and grabbed his attention. "Psst, Muckman, over here." She waved her arm and began to try and pry the blockade off but blinked in surprise seeing him shrink down into a puddle of garbage and slide through the bottom. She took a few steps back before leading him away.

"They don't care about me! I'm just a joke! A side show they can laugh at!"

Kara turned around to comfort him though not knowing how til she heard a familiar voice.

"Dude, are you talking to your eyeball?!"

"Mikey? Guys? What're you doing her-"

"Turtlemen?!" Muckman yelled.

"Well, technically, we're turtle-teens.." Donnie pointed out but blinked when garbage started levitating around Muckman.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Muckman pushed Kara out of the way as he threw the heaps of garbage at the turtles, missing April. He walked up to the groaning turtles before they could get up. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAK!" He took in a deep breath as a bubble on his shoulder started growing til he puked yellow slime all over them.

That was enough for Kara so she and April stood protectively in front of them.

"Don't hurt them! I'm warning you!" April yelled bringing her weapon out.

"I don't want to hurt you, little girl.." Muckman said beginning to back away.

Kara clenched her fists, ready to attack if necessary but began to lower her arms watching him cower away then retreat not knowing why til she heard clinking heels. "Joan...guys, time to go."

"Get up, they're going to see you!" April whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"I'll see you guys later!" Kara shouted climbing the windows of the building behind them til she reached the fire escape and left back for her home.

Walking in through the front door she was greeted by Dragan right away with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. **"Kara..."**

"Uh oh...did we miss something at the store?" Kara smiled innocently while shrugging her shoulders.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!" Kara yelled as Dragan dragged her by the ear to the TV where Joan Grody was talking about the turtles. "Oh crap..."

**"Ya guys were caught on video?!" **Dragan yelled in her ear.

"I wasn't! Why are you yelling at me?!" She flailed her arms trying to get away only to fall when Dragan finally let her go.

**"Because the guys aren't here for me tae yell at! What were ye doing that got you on video, anywyes?"**

Kara sat up rubbing her ear and looked up at Dragan. "I managed to talk to Muckman for a minute but now he has a fanbase and they were pretty much chasing him around like a hot, teen celebrity. The guys confronted him and Muckman thinks they mutated him so he started attacking them but the weird thing is..he wasn't hostile to April or me..he retreated just as his fanbase arrived and..well, you know the rest. Think you pulled my ear out of my head.." Kara grumbled.

**"So he's a good guy after all, just scared. Poor guy. We should tell the guys an go search for him." **Dragan stood and grabbed her sword and shield, strapping it to her back.

Hearing Donnie's ringtone she swiped the menu up to see his message. "Looks like the guys are grounded. Figures."

**"Then we find Muckman ourselves an show him that they're the good guys an didnae dae or mean tae mutate him. Sound like a plan?"** Dragan grinned her direction while tieing her hair back.

"Haha, heck yeah! Finally we get to show off our moves!" Kara was instantly back on her feet. "Let's go!" Both Kara and Dragan ran out the door and went straight for the elevator.

**"On another note...ye should seriously consider buying a car. I'm nae riding in a shopping cart forever."** Dragan crossed her arms as Kara pushed the button.

"I don't have my license yet. How about a sidecar?" Kara grinned as the image of them riding together with Dragan in a sidecar made her start laughing.

Dragan sighed while placing her hand over her eyes as the elevator doors closed.

Following behind Kara while she was in her blind bandit mode Dragan looked around at the scenery noticing it seemed somewhat darker than New York usually was. **"I remember this part o' town.."**

"Stay focused, wait." Kara stopped, holding up her hand for Dragan to stop as well, and turned her head to the side and walked over to the edge of the roof. "Down there." She pointed before lowering her blindfold. "It's Beebop and Rocksteady...what do they want with Muckman? Gah, I can't hear what they're saying."

**"Allow me. I learned a few ninja tricks while ya guys were gone."** Dragan pointed at herself, a grin on her face, and set down her sword and shield before silently making her way down close enough to listen in on their conversation.

"You think turtles are our comrades? Heh-heh-heh. Nyet! We are on your side." Rocksteady explained.

"Yeah, dawg, we hate em more than moldy cheese. Unless that's your thing being a trash dude or whatever, I'm just say'n.."

"Did they..mutate you too?"

Beebop and Rocksteady looked at eachother and grinned.

"No doubt."

"It's true."

"Isn't there some kind of cure? Or are we stuck like this forever?" Muckman moved closer to them.

Dragan had enough and she climbed back up to Kara looking ticked off.

"Well, what happened?" Kara asked, helping her over the edge.

**"Ooch, The pig an rhino are lieing tae Muckman aboot the guys making him believe that thay're on his side. Those jerks.."**

"Looks like they're leaving. Let's follow them."

**"Right behind ya." **Dragan grabbed her belongings and followed after Kara.

Following the van they found Beebop and Rocksteady stopped at what looks to be an abandoned apartment building and moved to where they were standing, seeing the lights from a high-tech control pad.

"Wonder what they're looking for in there.."

"Busting into Kraang labs? Not very heroic, Mucky."

Kara and Dragan looked over hearing Raph's voice and saw the guys land in front of Muckman and the others.

**"Wait, I thought thay were grounded."**

"Looks like they snuck out. Guess we'll have to share the fun then." Kara pouted and went to climb down but was stopped by Dragan.

**"Wait, something disnae seem richt. Let's see why thay're here in the first place."**

Kara was against it at first but seeing the look on her face made her stop. "Fine..but they're up to no good that's for sure."

"I'm not some dumb kid who don't know good from bad. I know who turned me into a monster: You!" Muckman's shoulder bubble began to grow again for another puke attack but the guys dodged it in time.

"I knew he was just another puke monster! Get em!" Raph shouted pointing his sai at him.

"You get the chemical. We'll handle them." Beebop said as both he and Rocksteady charged.

Raph and Leo were dealing with Rocksteady while Mikey and Donnie had Beebop.

"What're you doing, Muckdude? You're suppose to be a hero!" Mikey shouted to him.

"No! You made me a monster! Now you're going to see what a monster can do!" Muckman activated his powers sending a strong wind of garbage flying everywhere.

"I don't know what these two morons told you but we did not do this to you!" Leo shouted to Muckman through the wind only to have a diaper fly at his face.

Kara clenched her fists seeing them being taken down one by one and it wasn't til she saw them huddled together in fear that she had enough and dropped down in between them. "That's enough, Muckman! Leave my friends alone!" She shouted angrily at him.

"Kara!" Donnie yelled in surprise Dragan landing beside her with her sword drawn.

"You, what're you doing out here? Friends? You're friends with these mutant weirdos?" Muckman yelled in surprise and anger.

"Yes and they wouldn't hurt an innocent or mutate someone..on purpose. These are the good guys, Muckman! I know you're just scared but I won't let you harm them any longer!"

**"Ye hae tae listen tae us! We can help ya, not them!" **Dragan joined in, standing straight with her sword lowered to her side.

"Do not listen to those lies! We crush them. You go into lab!" Rocksteady shouted.

"Come on, Mucky, you think it's hard lookin' in a mirror now but what about after you're a criminal?" Muckman's eye popped out and stared right at him, crossing it's little vein arms.

Kara's face twisted in disgust and she leaned over to Dragan. "Are you seeing..what I'm seeing?" She whispered.

**"I really wish I wasn't.."** Dragan whispered back.

"Atleast I'll be human; people won't call me a freak!"

"So what if they do? As long as you're doing the right thing." Leo said as they all stood to their feet smiling at Muckman and making his eye get all teary.

"Watching you get all sappy is making me want to spew toxic puke." Beebop interrupted their moment and brought out a small ball before throwing it at them.

Expecting the worse, Kara pushed Dragan. "Scatter!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way, Dragan leaping the opposite way of Kara as a large explosion erupted around them.

Kara slowly stood to her feet, the ringing sound echoing in her ears causing her to stumble around in confusion. Covering her ears in pain she kept her eyes closed as she tried to adjust herself. She snapped her head hearing the sound of Muckman screaming and stumbled to his aid til she was able to focus again.

Not being directly hit by the explosion, Dragan was able to come to her senses as well and followed beside Kara seeing Rocksteady take the chemical Muckman had in his hand.

**"Oh no ye daen't!" ** Dragan shouted, jumping over Muckman and throwing her shield down over him before slicing both traps off in one sweep while Kara used all the strength she had to tackle Rocksteady, focusing on his middle half, causing him to fall over.

He raised his arms to make sure he didn't drop any of the chemical and stood to his feet just as the guys joined in fighting Beebop and Rocksteady.

Dragan grabbed her shield and bent down beside Mikey and Donnie.

"Oh no. Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?" Donnie asked holding his hand out only having three fingers.

"Nine."

All three looked at eachother and sorta smiled before Mikey got close. "It's all good, Mucky, just chill here for a sec. We got these guys."

**"Nae trouble at aw." **Dragan grinned down at him with a wink.

"No! This ones on me." Muckman sat up while Leo, Raph, and Kara slid to his side glaring at Beebop and Rocksteady who were retreating with the chemical still in hand.

"I have an idea." Donnie smirked looking up at Muckman.

"I have a baad feeling..." Kara muttered.

While Leo threw his ninja stars are Beebop everyone lifted Muckman off the ground as he readied his toxic puke.

"I was right.." Kara sighed only to shudder as she felt her hands sink into the muck before they all charged close to BB and RS.

"Slime em!" Leo shouted as Muckman released his puke onto them, covering them completely from head to toe.

"Awww, weak son! Wiggity Wiggity Wiggty Wiggty wack!" Beebop shouted while shaking off the puke from his face.

"Nyet! The chemical!" Rocksteady shouted as some of the puke got inside and started glowing til it exploded in a cloud of smoke popped out and the vial cracked.

Everyone got into a fighting stance ready to take them out.

"You got keys for van, ya? It's time we put the pedal to the metal!" Rocksteady shouted while tossing the useless vial away, both he and Beebop fleeing the scene.

"What're we waiting for? Let's finish them off!" Muckman shouted, taking a step forward.

"That problems done with, pal. You really wanna finish this? You know what to do." Joe pooped out, looking at him.

"Uh..look uh..turtlemen..I know you were only trying to uh.."

"It's cool, Muckman." Mikey smiled, holding his hand up.

"Stuff happens. It's all good." Raph shrugged it off.

"Hehe, yeah, we've been accused of waaay worse things." Donnie went to explain but was stopped by Leo.

"Like being child eating mutant monsters?!"

Dragan and Kara looked where Leo was staring at to see Joan Grody looking around searching for Muckman most likely.

"Joan.." Kara squinted her eyes but blinked when the guys hid behind Muckman. "That won't help.."

"Scatter, fellas, I'll handle this." Muckman told them.

Kara looked at him, placing her hand on his arm. "Thank you, friend." She gave his arm a pat before following the guys up and Dragan up to the roof.

"See you guys later. I need to take a shower big time." Kara wiped the slime from her hands on her pants and waved bye with Dragan following right behind her.

**"Wonder how different the city will be now wi a mutant hero like Muckman." ** Dragan thought out loud as they made their way home.

"Hopefully it'll be for the better. Still..I wonder what they wanted those chemicals."

**"The answer will come tae us eventually. I'm sure Donnie knows though."**

"Yeah, I'll ask him later but for now: Shower."

**"An food." **

Dragan and Kara smiled at eachother, laughing, as they ran through the rooftops of the city to their home.


	68. Clash of the Mutanimals

**"Hn, seems being gone for so long has left the Shellraiser wi some much needed repairs." **Dragan muttered to herself as she and Donnie were inspecting the bottom of the Shellraiser.

"Indeed but with the both of us it should take half the time it usually takes me. I never knew you had just as much knowledge with cars as I do." Donnie grinned excitedly being able to share one of his many interest with someone.

**"Having parent's whose job consists o' making as well as fixing vehicles an constantly traveling..eh, ya learn a thing or two." **Dragan brought over the tools while Donnie began his work.

"So where's Kara at? It's been awhile since we've hung out after dealing the Muckman." Donnie kept his eyes on his work but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

**"She's been taking care o' Casey now that he's oot o' the hospital. She feels really bad for what happened..an now that he has seen ya guys face to face she feels it's time tae tell him everything..though o' course she disnnae know how after..." **Dragan shut her mouth instantly knowing she already said too much.

"After what happened?" Donnie stopped what he was doing to look at her clearly concerned.

Dragan lowered the tool she was using and gave Donnie a glance, to the door, then back at him before letting out a sigh of defeat. **"Ok, but ye cannae tell anyone an ye cannae let Kara know I told ya, got it?" **Once Donnie nodded in agreement she let out a deep sigh, crossing her arms. **"Ye remember Jessica, richt? A close friend o' Kara's an is her doctor." **She stopped short making sure Donnie wasn't confused and got another nod from him. **"After the events dealing wi the Kraang Kara went an told Jessica everything and she..she dinnae take it well. Thay are nae longer friends an now Kara is afraid she'll lose Casey as well." **

"Oh wow..it must be hard on her.."

**"This is something she's going tae have tae face on her awn." **Dragan went to go back to work but saw the upset look he wore as he stared down at the floor. She reached her hand over and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, smiling at him. **"Hey, she'll be ok an even if she isn't we'll both be thare tae tak care o' her nae questions needed." **She gave him a big smile making him nod and smile in return. **"Now, let's get this hunk of junk moving again."**

"Yeah!" Donnie's smile grew wider as they went back to their work.

Kara brought in a tray of food to Casey who was laying in his bed reading the paper with a lit cigarette in his mouth. She set the tray down in front of him and snatched the cigarette from his mouth, and went to his bathroom and dropping it in the toilet.

Casey closed his eyes hearing the toilet flush and sighed. "Kara, I'm not dying. I'm able to move around on my own and I can smoke." He pouted and pulled out his cigarette pack only to have her snatch it away.

"Not til you're fully healed." Kara gave him stern look to silence him before giving a sigh and sitting down by his bedside. "I'm sorry..I'm just.." She took a deep breath. "I know we need to talk about things I just..I just don't know where to start."

Casey leaned back watching Kara and placed his hand down on her head, blinking when he noticed something. "Hey, you got your cap back. Nice." He gave her a soft smile hoping to calm her nerves, able to tell it was really bugging her. "Take your time, Kara. It'll be ok." When she didn't speak though he let out a sigh and sat up while reaching over for his sandwich. "So, what're their names?" He asked curiously taking a bite.

Kara blinked at his question and scratched her cheek with a small smile on her face. "The oldest name is Leonardo. He wears a blue mask and is the leader of the group. The second oldest is Raphael. He wears red mask and is the rebel in the group hehe." Her smile widens as images of them flow through her memory. "The middle one is Donatello. He wears a purple mask and is the smart one and I mean really smart. If he were to go to school I bet he'd already be at a college level."

Casey smirked noticing how she spoke about Donatello but stayed quiet, letting her continue.

"Then there's the youngest. His name is Michelangelo and he's the prankster of the group. Always making jokes, pulling pranks, scarfing down lots of pizza, oh, and he wears an orange mask." Kara's smile was bright like it use to be which made Casey smile in return.

"They sound interesting and their names? Very unusual but quite intriguing. How did you meet?" He leaned back to get comfortable as he picked up his glass of water listening to her tell the tale of meeting the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Asking questions every now and then and giving comments to help relax her; noticing she was seeming less stressed than before.

At the end of it all Casey just stared in astonishment. "Wow, I can't believe you went through all of that. It's remarkable you've come this far..you really are something, Kara." Casey reached his hand over and placed it over her head making her blush in embarrassment but give a small smile. "So, you're dating Donatello, huh? Never knew you were into geeky mutants."

"Casey!" Kara's face burned red both in anger and embarrassment punching his shoulder abit harder than she or Casey expected.

"Ow! Hitting an injured man. That's so unlike you, Kara. I'm hurt." He pouted playfully while rubbing his arm. He blinked hearing her phone go off and moved the now empty tray aside to get comfortable as she answered her phone.

"Hey, what's up? Wait, what? They what?! Now way! Ok, I'm on my way."

Casey watched her noticing the panic in her voice and expression as she hung up the phone.

"I gotta go, Casey. Raph's in trouble.."

"I'll be ok. I'll just be here." He gave her a smile before shooing her off. "Go. Save your friends." He reached over to grab a book he was reading but blinked when Kara suddenly hugged him making him bite his lip as she put pressure on his side but smiled, returning the hug. "Now go."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She grinned and was out the door in a flash.

Arriving on the rooftop where the guys, Dragan, Leatherhead, and Pigeon Pete were she ran up to them out of breath. "Sorry I'm late..had to get my stuff." She said with her bandana around her neck and gloves on her hands. "What did I miss?"

**"Sorry I couldn't tell ya over the phone. Dr. Rockwell an Slash were kidnapped by Tigerclaw but managed tae escape. We brought them back tae the lair but thay flipped out an kidnapped Raph..who knows what thay plan on doing.."** Dragan looked down at Shredder's hideout in worry, her hands clenched tight in anger.

"I just realized we don't have a strategy. Shouldn't we think of a plan?"

"Forget the plan." Leo glanced to Donnie, pulling his blades out. "Leatherhead, get ready to make a door."

"Charging in head on with arms blazing? Sounds like fun." Kara grins, punching her fists together as Leatherhead came into view.

"It will be my pleasure, Leonardo." Leatherhead said just before jumping down.

Barging in through the makeshift door everyone stood at each others backs scanning the area for any enemies. Not finding any everyone made their way downwards to Shredder's dungeon. Everyone stayed behind as Leo and Dragan took out some footbots out on patrol.

Kara, in her blind bandit mode, slowed to a stop when she realized where they were close to. _"Stockman's laboratory..if I can-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted hearing the grunts and yells of Raph along with the clash of metal. _"I need to help him but..." _She glanced over at her friends as they ran for where they sounds were coming from and followed but kept her pace to where she was behind him so she wouldn't cause suspicion. _"With so many of our friends here..I wouldn't be much help. Don't worry guys I'll make sure none of this happens again" _When a light came into view she slowed to a stop staying a few feet behind. "Sorry guys." She whispered softly hearing the door shut behind them. "I believe you can save Raph without me...just this once." She smiled before turning and running for Stockman's lab.

Dragan tightened her grip on her sword watching Raph walk up to a skull statue and pull out similar blades to Shredders and grimaced. _**"This battle will prove difficult..**_**but it is a welcomed challenge, richt Kara?" **She turns to her side where she last saw her only to see the space empty. **"Kara?" **She whispers louder only to turn hearing Shredder speak.

"Now, let us welcome you properly."

Dragan gritted her teeth seeing Raph and two members of the Mutanimals standing side by side with Shredder. From what Donnie had filled her in on with the mind control serum..it seemed it was a success. She let out a gasp as Leo jumped to attack Shredder only to have Raph block the attack.

"Raph! Snap out of it, man!" Leo shouted, distancing himself from him. "Shredder's the enemy!"

"You are the enemy!" Raph responded charging into battle.

Dragan clicked her tongue as the others followed suit pulling her shield close to her with one thought in mind, _**"Where the heck are ya, Kara?!"**_

Kara entered Stockman's lab and lowered her blindfold with a grin on her face. "Well, time for some destruction." She walked up to one of his computers and pushed it over the table causing the screen to shatter to pieces and ran straight for his test tables knocking over beakers filled with different colored liquids. The sound of slithering caught her attention and she stopped what she was doing waiting silently wondering if it was just her imagination.

A soft hiss came from the second floor and she climbed up to see Karai locked in one of the chambers. "Oh no...Karai! Karai, it's me!" She ran to the chamber as Karai slithered over to her curiously then lowered her head in shame. "Don't worry, friend, I'll get you out. Where's the switch at.." She looked around for a way to get her out but stopped, hearing a familiar voice echoing around her.

"It seems a small fish has landed themselves in a rather big pond."

Kara lifted her head where the voice came from, narrowing her eyes. "You..."

Dragan ran for Rockwell while he was distracted by toying with Donnie and rammed him with her shield, standing in front of him, glancing down at him for a second. **"Looks like we'll have tae knock him oot but what good wad that do if he's still under control?"**

Donnie stood to his feet staring at Rockwell. "Thanks, Dragan. There has to be a way for him to regain his mind..AHHH LOOK OUT!" He shoved Dragan out of the way, moving the opposite direction as Slash's mace came crashing down where they were at.

Dragan clicked her tongue in annoyance while regaining her balance and charged for as he roared at her, raising his mace once more. She held up her shield and grunted being able to stop it but the pressure from his strength causing her knees to buckle slightly but she narrowed her eyes, refusing to back down and swung her sword at him, aiming for his wrist.

He backed up and continued to attack head on with his mace. Dragan grinned able to figure out his fighting style in an instant and when he went to strike again she held up her shield, but this time, when it made contact she shoved it to the side not only surprising Slash but having him let go of his weapon. wasting no time she swung her sword across his shell trying to apply as minimum damage as she could knowing her friends weren't in control.

"So, Fishface, how does it feel finding out your idol is your enemy?" Kara smirked dodging his attacks with ease, able to hear the anger and annoyance in his growls as his attacks became faster yet sloppy. As he aimed for a high kick she bent backwards, landing on her hands, and kicked her leg up right where the sun don't shine. She stood to her feet, grinning, hearing his whimpers as he collapses before her, holding the painful area.

A low, rumbling chuckle came next the sudden feeling of being watched was felt at the back of her neck and she lifted her head in Rahzaar's direction as he stalked around her in the upper level. "It's always funny seeing him wiggle like the fish he is."

Kara sighed but continued watching his every movement. She knew she could take these guys on no trouble but who she really wanted to test her new skills out on was-

Her eyes widen as she jumped to the side, dodging Rocksteady's horn charge. When her feet planted back on the ground she heard a, "Woo-hoo" close to her seeing Beebop not too far away as he shot his hip lasers at her. She was all over the place dodging Beebop's lasers, jumping out of Rocksteady's way, even Rahzaar got in on the action trying to attack her but their attempts were useless as they were helping her with her mission of destroying the lab. A smirk crossed her face, on word on her mind, _"Perfect."_

Dragan scrunched up her nose in disgust as Raph puked up a really large worm. _**"Ew! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" **_She held up her shield, standing side by side with Leatherhead to fight off Slash when she looked over at Donnie seeing him in another predicament with Rockwell. **"..Really, Donnie?"** She sighed and went to go help him but stopped when it seemed he had an idea.

"So, you can make me slap myself. Ow! If you had any brains with your powers! Ow! You'd be smarter than a gibbering baboon!"

Dragan watched in amazement as Rockwell seemed like his old self again talking back to Donnie before puking up a worm identical to Raph's. Of course, she looked away before seeing it but was still able to hear the sounds and shuddered.

Once Slash's worm was out; Shredder finally stepped in. "It is time I put an end to this experiment."

Everyone surrounded Shredder ready for a fight with their second worst enemy.

"Turtles, Mighty Mutanimals, Dragan and Kara; get him!" Leo ordered as Donnie and Slash were the first to attack.

As Kara predicted, she was able to take down Rahzaar with ease. "You know you guys should consider a work out routine..and possibly some training. Now..time for you two." She turned towards Beebop and Rocksteady; the ones she really wanted to fight. Though, of course, she's fought with Beebop before and well, he wasn't that hard to handle, but Rocksteady, she was curious how she would face with a heavy opponent. She got into her fighting stance and grinned their way, gesturing for them to make a move.

Rocksteady let out a battle cry as he charged straight for her while Beebop powered up his hip lasers.

Dragan was toe to toe with Shredder, If it wasn't for her shield in hand she didn't know how long she would of lasted with him. It was clear, even now, he was at another level than her but she kept the steely look in her eyes as they fought despite the sweat sliding her forehead, their blades crossing each other.

He twisted his arm, Dragan's sword getting stuck between his blades and he threw his arm to the side, Dragan's sword being thrown away and he went for a punch but she lifted her shield to block his attack though it didn't do much for the force of his punch knocked her to the ground anyways.

He stared down at her, ready to end it when they all heard a roar and the room beginning to shake.

Leo and Raph ran to her, pulling her away by the shoulders as a statue came crashing down on Shredder thanks to Slash and Leatherhead.

They stood to their feet looking over at the statue while Pigeon Pete landed on it with a laugh.

Dragan went over to pick up her sword, breathing a sigh of relief until the door flew open and footbots poured into the room surrounding them, Tigerclaw standing to his feet, growling at them.

"Another time." Leo declared as he and his brothers brought out their smoke bombs and threw them down.

**"Wait, where's-"** Dragan went to say before the group was engulfed in purple smoke.

Rahzaar and Fishface entered the room watching Shredder take his anger out on some footbots. "Master Shredder." Fishface began, taking a step, but froze when Shredder snapped his head in his direction, eyes burning in rage.

"There had better be a good reason for you standing in front of me." Shredder growled, holding a footbot by the face.

"There is." Rahzaar continued standing beside Fishface. "We have a surprise for you." He said with a smirk on his face.

Shredder squeezed his hand, breaking the footbots head and dropped it before turning to them. "Show me."

Leading Shredder to the lab with Tigerclaw and Stockman behind him.

Stockman let out a scream at the mess his lab was in. "My-My lab! MY EXPERIMENTZZZ! WHAT DID YOU DOOFUZZEZZZ DO?!"

"That, my friend, is where the surprise is." Fishface snapped his finger as Rocksteady brought a beaten Kara into view.

Panting heavily with her head hung low but there was no mistake there was a grin on her face.

Shredder stared down at her, remembering her very clearly. "You. You are becoming an annoyance to me, girl."

Kara's grin widened letting out a soft chuckle.

"You better wipe that grin off your face, girl." Tigerclaw growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shredder walked up to her and grabbed her bangs and pulled forcing her to look up at him, staring into his eyes for a long moment. "There is still fire in your eyes. You will be useful to me."

Kara stared up at him in confusion as he turned his attention to Stockman.

"Are they safe?"

"Yezz, Mazzster Zzhredder. Luckily, I hid them zzafely." Stockman flew over as Shredder looked to Rockstead and Beebop. "Hold her still." He said, stepping back letting Stockman move where he was.

Kara's eyes widened some as she was forced to her knees Beebop grabbing one of her hands tightly and Rocksteady the other. She wiggled around trying to get her arms back. Fishface came around and grabbed her head forcing her to look straight ahead. "What...what're you doing?"

Stockman pulled out a rather large worm. "Thizz iz a mind control worm. Once thizz enterzz your brain you will be under our control."

"No way...you wouldn't!" Her eyes were wide in panic as she struggled harder but to no avail. "No, let me go!" Tears filled her eyes as Fishface tilted her head upwards and felt the worm land on her forehead.

The first thing she felt was pain as the worm cut an opening in her forehead, feeling blood start to slide down her face. The next thing she felt..was indescribable. Her blood-curdling screams echoed the lab before everything turned dark.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness! This one..ahhh *flails arms* After this one I'm gonna take a break on writing. Just for a week though so don't panic! This weeks schedule is going to be very busy..Anyways, you know the routine! Oh, and a shout-out to Mariah for keeping tabs on me. Thank you! Haha xD  
**


	69. Meet Mondo Gecko(Not!)

**As the name says, the Not part atleast, this has nothing to do with Mondo Gecko! Since it's just a filler I'm using it in my own ways! Hahahaha...enjoy :3**

* * *

Kara stood over her defeated opponent as the referee started the countdown.

Behind her Casey watched uncertain if the person before him was really his friend. Something wasn't right. The minute Kara called him a night ago about booking a fight he could tell something was off by the way her voice sounded. What was even more suspicious was the characters she brought with her to the fightclub. A boney werewolf, a tigerman, and a man dressed in armor. He glanced towards them, the aura around them unsettling, every inch of him screaming that they were bad news. He tried to get her alone but she never wanted to leave the armor man's side unless he allowed it.

"Wow! Nothing less from the Blind Bandit himself, people! Winning the round in a time of ten seconds! That, fans, is a new record!" The announcer proclaimed through the mic as the crowds cheered for their victor.

Kara walked off the stage and moved by Shredder's side as they left the arena, Shredder placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well done, my apprentice."

"Thank you, Master Shredder." She spoke softly to him under the noise of the crowd, a smile on her face.

Casey followed behind the mutants watching them questioningly and decided to step outside to make a quick call not knowing he was being followed.

Dragan was practicing some combat moves while the guys just hung around, Mikey having wandered off with Casey Jones.

Raph glanced at her watching her maneuver around while thrusting, slicing, and stabbing her sword in the air, small grunts escaping her lips with each attack.

"You know, you seem pretty strong wielding that sword. Let's see how strong you really are with some good ol' fashion arm wrestling." Raph grinned while rolling his shoulder.

Dragan sheathed her sword and sighed, rolling her eyes. **"It's nae as heavy as ye think it is. Why does everyone keep saying that?" **She untied her scabbard from her waist before setting it down next to her shield. **"I suppose I could tak a break for a moment." **

"Nice! Usually Kara would be doing this with me but I haven't seen her since our fight with Shredder." Raph said as he walked over to the table, sitting down on one side.

**"She's been helping Casey get better. She sent me a text nae too long after we left that she felt exhausted an went straight tae his place afterwards." **Dragan popped her knuckles as she sat down across from him; Raph already having his arm ready. She blinked as she stared down at his muscular arm, now able to get a good look at how bulky it is and internally gulped before bringing her average muscled, freckled arm next to his, both gripping each other hands tight.

"Oh, this out to be good." Leo chuckled walking over to them standing by Dragan's side. "Kick his butt."

Donnie smiled and joined them deciding to be the ref and placed his hands over theirs. "You guys ready?"

Raph smirked evily, "I was born ready." He said giving her hand a small squeeze to intimidate her.

Dragan showed no expression staying calm on the surface as she gave a small nod. **"Ready."**

"Annnnd...start!" Donnie removed his hands and they both held their own, their arms trembling as one tried to overpower the other. Leo was chanting for Dragan and Donnie for Raph.

Dragan's eyes were clenched using all the strength she had as well as using Leo's chants for motivation but just when she opened her eyes feeling as though she would win the cold surface of the table greeted the back of her hand in no time flat.

Raph removed his hand and covered his eyes as he threw his head back in laughter. "I can't believe how easy that was! Kara is more of a challenge than you!" He fell back onto his shell at how hard he was laughing, his feet kicking in the air while Dragan sat there, her face as red as her hair, embarrassed.

"That doesn't seem possible. She's able to carry and wield such a heavy weapon you'd think she'd be able to beat Raph in strength." Donnie pondered glancing over at her weapon then to her.

She stood up and walked over to her weapons and picked up her shield with a sigh. **"It's not heavy guys." **She spoke calmly walking over to them. **"Here, I'll show ya." **Her voice grew dark, the area around her eyes shadowed by her hair as she lifted the shield up just above her head and dropped it down smack on top of Raph, a smirk growing on her face as she heard the thud of the shield make contact with the plastron of Raph's shell as well as him yell in pain. She turned around beaming happily to Leo and Donnie; walking over to them and placed a kiss on Leo's cheek. **"Thanks for cheering me on." **She said just before walking into the living room to watch TV.

Donnie laughed at and brought out his T-Phone taking a picture of Raph. "Can't believe Mikey and Kara are missing this."

**"Guys!" **Dragan stormed back in the room with an dreadful expression across her face.

"What is it, Dragan?" Leo looked up at her after pulling the shield off the groaning Raph.

**"It's Casey, Kara's Casey, he was attacked.."** She went over to Donnie and gave him her phone. **"He called an an aw I could make oot was he was attacked but now I can't get tae him. I daen't know where he is." **Dragan panicked while Leo tried to calm her down.

"His phone is still on..I'll be able to track his signal. Come on." He lead them all to the Shellraiser.

"He's just around the corner!" Donnie shouted leading the others with his T-Phone. As they rounded the corner they saw Casey, as well as others, passed out on the ground with Casey leaning against the wall.

**"Casey!" **Dragan shouted and moved to his side while the guys checked on the other people who were knocked out. She placed her hand under his nose and felt he was still breathing before moving to his side, lifting his shirt up. **"Good, it hasn't reopened. We need tae get him oot o' here."**

"What happened here?" Raph asked as he stared down at beaten bodies finding the bruises to be somewhat odd.

"Perhaps they're the ones who attacked Casey? It seems to be the only logical explanation." Donnie spoke as he and Leo lifted Casey up. "We'll take him to the lair."

"Something doesn't feel right though. I mean, where's Kara? She wouldn't just up and leave him like this." Leo pondered aloud.

**"I..I dunno. I'll have a look around an see if I can find her."**

"Uh, is that really a good idea? Having mutant turtles looking after him without you or...you?" Raph commented glancing between Casey and Dragan.

"Yeah, maybe it's best if one of us looks for her instead." Donnie added in starting to get worried himself.

Before Dragan could protest she heard movement and groans of pain behind them, the other people beginning to wake up. **"Nae time tae argue. Go. Now!" **She warned them as they shuffled inside the Shellraiser and drove off.

She moved over to one that was already awake and bend down by his side. **"Ya ok? What happened?" **

"Uggh, what?" He glanced up at her with one eye open, blood pooling down his other eye. "Some weird mutant was attacking Casey and we went to help him but that thing was too fast and strong."

**"What happened tae Ka-Blind Bandit? Did ya see him wi Casey?" **She quickly caught herself before revealing her identity.

"Wha-how do you? Nevermind, too much pain to care, no he must of been taken by those mutants." He groaned and looked to the side at the other people. "Some of the best fighters here and even they couldn't handle him.."

**"Calm yourself. I'll go get everyone help so stay put." **She patted his shoulder and ran off hearing him grumbling about not being able to go anywhere. _**"I hope you're ok, Kara.."**_

Back at the lair Donnie was treating Casey's minor wounds on the couch. Afterwards he leaned back with a sigh. "I don't know if Master Splinter is going to like this.." He muttered glancing over to Master Splinter's room.

"We don't have much of a choice. Casey is Kara's close friend and we have to take care of him. She'd feel awful if anything worse happened to him." Leo looked to the side knowing how much he meant to her.

"I think we'd need to worry more of ourselves than him if something happened. She'd totally crack our shells.." Raph commented, crossing his arms.

"Sshh! I think he's waking up." Donnie raised his voice to get their attention all of them moving around Casey to get a look at him.

Casey slowly opened his eyes with a groan able to hear voices above him. Only seeing green he blinked his eyes to adjust them and when his vision was clear he stared at up at mutant turtles.

"Heh. Hi." Leo smiled awkwardly giving a small wave.

Casey moved his eyes focusing on him and gave a nod. "Hi...?"

Dragan first checked their home then Casey's but couldn't find her anywhere. She climbed the nearest rooftop to get a better view She leaned against an A/C unit with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. _**"Where could she be? She's not answering her phone an she's nowhere around...this isn't like her."**_

"Well, well, what have we here."

Dragan blinked and turned to where she heard the voice and saw Tigerclaw and someone wearing similar outfit and armor as Karai. _**"Did...was Stockman able tae create a retromutagen for Karai?"**_ She squinted her eyes to get a better view of the person but it was too dark for her to see as well as them being too far.

"Are you sure she will be reliable to Master Shredder's plans? Failing him will not only be unwise but with dire consequences." Tigerclaw glance down at the person beside him who only gave a nod.

**"I guess ye found yourself a new recruit. What, Shredder finally realize ye mutants are useless?" ** Dragan smirked hearing Tigerclaw growl in anger but blinked when he began to chuckle.

"You'll see for yourself, girl. Sooner than you think." Tigerlcaw immediately brought out his weapons and began firing.

Dragan brought out her sword as the fighting commenced.

Casey slowly sat up, the guys backing up to give him some space, looking around the room curiously. "Ngh, where am I?"

"We brought you to our home after we found you knocked out. Dragan lead us to you." Leo answered him, watching as he rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?"

"We..we were at a match. Kara was acting strange and around these threatening characters. It's like..she wasn't herself."

"What did they look like?" Donnie asked.

"Well, one looked like a boney werewolf." Casey began trying to remember.

"Rahzaar?" Raph questioned, surprised.

"And there was this Tiger mutant.."

"Tigerclaw?!" Donnie yelled, startled.

Dragan dodged Tigerclaw's assaults and she charged for him and raised her sword for an attack but the new recruit pushed Tigerclaw out of the way. Dragan's blinked in surprise fearing she was going to harm the new person as they held their hands up but what happened next, blew her mind.

Small blades shot out from the sides of the gloves that they wore as they crossed their arms, the blades blocking her sword. As Dragan and the new person struggled to overpower the other Dragan was able to get a good look at the new recruit. Their eyes were covered by a black bandana, much like how Kara does. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself away from them. **"Nae...can't be...Kara?!"**

She only smirked as she charged for her.

"And there was one more..he wore heavy, metal armor and had a large scar on the side of his face.." Casey looked up and was surprised to see Leo's reaction, staring down at him in shock.

"Shredder.." Leo whispered, his fists clenched tight.

"No way...you don't think..?" Donnie's eyes were wide in shock.

Leo's head suddenly shot up and he snapped his neck to his brothers. "Dragan.."

**"Kara, stop, it's me!" **Dragan shouted as Kara attacked with no remorse; all Dragan was able to do was dodge. **"Grr, snap oot o' it, idiot!" **

From behind her she could hear chuckling and glanced Tigerclaw's way as he watched in amusement. "She will not react like the others from before. Being human gives the worm a much stronger hold on her brain than that of a mutant. There is nothing you can say to rid the worm from her mind."

Angered by his words, Dragan switched to offense and began her attacks leaving Kara to change to defense using her blades to block her attacks as well as dodge. As Kara leaned to the side to dodge another attack she was slow by a milisecond and Dragan managed to cut the bandana.

Kara took a step back as the bandana slowly slid from around her eyes revealing they were completely blackened.

Dragan's body jolted at the sight of them, clenching the hilt of her sword tighter.

Kara smirked seeing her reaction and slowly walked towards her.

Dragan took a step back, fear in her eyes. **"Kara..I know you're in thare. Please..please snap oot o' it. This isn't ye..please, come back tae us." **Dragan felt tears in her eyes knowing this wasn't the person she knew.

Kara stopped in her steps and lowered seeming to ponder at what she said.

Tigerclaw lowered his arms watching her curiously.

Dragan slowly began to smile when she saw Kara's body seem to relax, putting away her blades and she slowly lowered her weapon. **"Kara..."**

Kara walked up to Dragan and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dragan." She said softly, a smile on her face.

**"Yes?.."**

"Never..put your guard down." Her smile twisted into a grin and she slammed her fist in Dragan's gut making Dragan's eyes widen and gasp in pain before Kara turned around and jabbed her elbow right into her neck knocking her out cold; letting her fall to the ground. Kara stared down at her, the arm she used trembling but she held it and turned towards Tigerclaw.

"Excellent work, young cub!" Tigerclaw smiled, holding his arms out before walking over and collecting Dragan, lifting her up over his shoulder while Kara grabbed her sword. They both turned to leave but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Hold it right there!"

Tigerclaw turned to see the turtles with their weapons drawn out for a fight.

"Let. Her. Go." Leo said his voice angry and cold.

"No way, so it's true!" Raph voiced seeing Kara with her back to them having no doubt it was her.

Kara turned her head in their direction and they all gasped seeing the look of her eyes.

"Kara.."

She froze at the sound of her name immediately recognizing the voice as her eyes slowly trailed to Donnie.

His body jumped at the look of her eyes, clenching his weapon close to him but he gave her a small smile. "I-It's me, remember? Your..heh..adorkable mad scientist? You..you can fight this. I know you can."

"Foolish turtles. As I explained to the girl she is lost fore-.." He stopped midsentence hearing the clang of the sword being dropped.

Kara grabbed at her head feeling it beginning to pulse and throb. Her eyes wide she let out a scream while throwing her head back in pain, tears in her eyes.

Tigerclaw's ears flattened before growling knowing it was time to go. He threw a smoke bomb at their feet and grabbed Kara, throwing her over his other shoulder and fled the scene.

"No! Kara!" Donnie shouted going to follow after them.

Leo stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. "We need a plan first."

"We have to go after them! You know what's going to happen to Dragan! We need to go now!" Donnie shouted in anger but gasped when Leo hugged him.

"I know, Donnie...I know.." He gave him a gentle squeeze as Donnie gave in and leaned into the hug, tears sliding down his face the image of Kara as she is now haunting his mind.

Raph walked up to them, placing his hands on their shoulders. "Come on, let's go explain everything that happened to the others.." He said to them just before they left the scene.

Arriving back at the lair Tigerclaw laid the two girls before Shredder.

"Excellent. I knew she would be successful in capturing her friend." Shredder stared down at them, Kara now back to being controlled, kneeling beside Tigerclaw.

"Your faith in me is well placed, Master Shredder." She said softly her eyes closed.

"There was a problem, Master. It seems once she sees a certain turtle, the one named Donatello, she is able to somewhat fight against the creatures control."

"Is this true?" He asked staring down at Kara.

"..Yes, Master Shredder." She admitted, lowering her head further.

"Hmm, seems we will need to do something about that but for now, take the girl to the lab to get her under our control."

"Yes, Master Shredder." Both Kara and Tigerclaw said in unison before standing up, Tigerclaw picking Dragan up and made their way to the lab.

Shredder narrowed his eyes in thought at what Tigerclaw said to him, pondering in curiosity at how she was able to get loose of it's hold on her. Perhaps there is something between the two..something he could use to his advantage. He turned his head towards the entrance to the lower floor hearing a high-pitched scream then closed his eyes when it was quiet again. Something indeed.

* * *

**Soooooooo? Whatcha think? YOU ALL KNOW THE ROUTINE! RATE/COMMENT THIS SUCKA! Til next time! See ya when I see ya! :D**


	70. The Deadly Venom

**Sorry for the lateness! A storm rolled in outta nowhere and turned off our freaken power )x but here we are and ready to go! Wooo!**

* * *

Dragan pointed her sword at the neck of her victim, staring him down with cold, black eyes.

Kara walked up to the whimpering man and bent down so they were face to face. "I believe you owe something to our friend, Master Shredder. Now give it up or you will suffer the consequences." Kara grabbed the man by the collar pulling him close to her. He let out a startled yell and moved his hands to block his head, crying out, "I d-don't have it! I just need more time, please!"

Something in Dragan stirred causing her to flinch. This didn't feel right but these were Master Shredder's orders. She clenched the hilt of her sword watching as Kara stood up, pulling the man up along with her.

"Master Shredder has been more than lenient with you and your store. Your time is up and you still lack what we were promised. Dragan, show this man what he has earned." Kara smirked as she dropped the man flat on his butt and moved aside to let Dragan take over.

Dragan raised her sword, staring down at the cowering man. Their eyes met and she could see fright in them; begging her not to do this. Tightening her grip on her sword she went to bring it down on him but hesitated.

"Dragan.." Kara warned watching her closely under the bandages wrapped over her eyes.

**"I know..."** Dragan brought her sword down towards the man, him screaming thinking his life was over and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the end. When he didn't feel any pain he slowly opened his eyes to see the sword on the ground right next to him.

Kara clenched her fists watching Dragan lift her sword and put it away. "Dragan!"

**"I won't kill him."** Dragan closed her eyes and put her sword away.

"Master Shredder will not like this.."

Dragan flinched at those words but she looked away having made her decision.

Kara let out a disappointed sigh and walked up to the man. "Fine."

The man backed up and turned to try and get away but Kara pressed her foot hard against hims back, shoving him down to the ground. "You're not going anywhere." She grabbed the back of his collar and punched him in the gut.

Dragan watched as Kara beat the man close to death. She pulled her fist back for the final strike but Tigerclaw, having watched over them from the sidelines to see how they would fare, grabbed her arm before she could kill him. "Enough. Master Shredder still has use of him. You are doing very well, young cub." Tigerclaw let her go as she stood and backed away from the man. "Your friend is disappointing though. Master Shredder will not be pleased." Tigerclaw's ear twitched as he glanced behind him at her.

"Your shop is now under Master Shredder's control. You're lucky you are still needed. Have a good day, sir." She leaned her head to look down at him before walking away Tigerclaw right behind her, Dragan following after them.

They arrived back at the lair to see Karai in human form standing by Shredder's side.

"Master Shredder." They all bowed in front of him to give their report. Karai stared down at them, surprised to see Kara and Dragan.

"What news do you have for me?" Shredder asked.

While Tigerclaw began to explain to him what happened Kara could feel Karai's eyes on her and this not only made her uncomfortable but irritated as well.

"What are _those _two doing here?" Karai sneered her eyes never leaving Kara's.

"These are my new apprentices, daughter. They are proving to be excellent soldiers of the foot..atleast..one is. They will be of great use to you when we take down the turtles and the rat." Shredder's eyes turned to Dragan and she flinched under his gaze.

**"I...will nae fail ye next time, Master. I promise." **She bowed her head for forgiveness.

Karai scoffed and turned her head away. "As if I need any help. They'll only get in my way, father."

Kara clenched her fist and lifted her head up to Karai. "You best watch your tone, Karai. I've beaten you before and I have no problem doing it again."

Karai hissed at Kara ready for a fight when Shredder moved his hand in front of Karai. "Enough!" He shouted. "Take them away, Tigerclaw. I will deal with Dragan in a moment. I must speak to my daughter privately."

"Yes, Master Shredder." He bowed his head before standing up, the two girls following behind him.

"It would be wise to hold your tongue when speaking to Master Shredder and Karai." Tigerclaw warned as they sat in a lounge room of sorts watching Kara walking back and forth.

"She has no right to act all high and mighty! I'm just as strong, no, even stronger than her! Yet she continues to act like-"

Tigerclaw placed his hand on top of her head to silence her. "She was born into power, young cub, they always act like that. It takes a true warrior to know when to fight and when to hold back. You are learning and soon, perhaps, you will outrank her and join Master Shredder's side in battle."

Kara tilted her head in his direction and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Tigerclaw."

"How does the bandages fare for you? Are they too tight?" He gently pulled her head back to inspect them, making sure they were doing their job remembering what Master Shredder explained to him after their first mission in retrieving Dragan.

_"It's clear Kara has a strong bond with the turtle, Donatello. It'd be best to keep her away from them until Baxter Stockman comes up with a much stronger mind control worm. Until then, keep her eyes covered with these." Shredder hands Tigerclaw a roll of black bandage wrap. "These should not fall off so easily and she won't be able to take it off herself. They must not know about the creature inside their mind."_

_Tigerclaw took them from him with a nod then left to put them on her._

Kara lifted her hands over the bandages, feeling the fabric. "They are fine. They're tight enough to where they won't fall off, that's for sure." She laughed some as she turned her head in Dragan's direction. "Dragan..what happened back there? Why did you not finish your job?"

Dragan looked away, having been leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, and clenched her hand around her arm. **"I...I cannae kill..ma code will not allow tae harm the harmless" **

"A code?" Tigerclaw's ear twitched curiously.

Kara walked up to Dragan and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We must follow orders. That is why we are here. He saw potential in us and with his help we can become great." Kara smiled, placing both her arms on her shoulder so that Dragan was looking right at her. "There's no one else I'd rather have fight my side. We're in this together, right?"

Dragan looked at her and smiled. **"Ye are correct as always, ma friend." **She chuckled softly before bringing Kara in for a hug.

Tigerclaw watched them and smiled some before looking away, clenching his fist. He inhaled sharply through his nose to collect his thoughts but blinked when he saw Dragan walking away. "Where are you going, cub?"

Dragan turned her head, grinning his way with her hand over the hilt of her sword. **"Gotta reclaim ma honor."**

Both of them knew where she was going. Tigerclaw stared at the doorway but blinked when Kara suddenly stretched.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." She waved her hand as she went to leave but stopped when Tigerclaw spoke.

"I'm going after Dragan."

"What, why?" Kara turned to Tigerclaw clearly confused.

"We should not let her go after the turtles on her own." Tigerclaw said before walking towards the door but blinked when Kara grabbed his hand.

"What? No way. She can handle it on her own. She's stronger than you think!"

"That's not what this is all about!"

"You know what? Fine! I'll go find her and we'll bring them here to show all of you we're not weak!" Kara shouted and ran out the door, slamming it before Tigerclaw could follow.

He opened the door to see her already halfway down the hall and roared for her to stop but she had her ears covered so she couldn't hear him.

Dragan was walking down the path that lead to the lair, her sword drawn out and by her side. She heard voices and running coming in her direction and stopped right in the center just as Leo and Donnie came into view.

Donnie skidded to a halt, Leo beside him and blinked, whispering to him, "L-Leo..that's.."

"I know..." Leo stared at her for the longest time his hand hovering near the hilt of his katana. He squinted his eyes at her uncertain if she was under control or not; her bangs covering her eyes. "Dragan, we don't want to fight you."

**"Aw, come now, Leo. That wouldn't be fair tae me. Ye see, I have tae fight ye an ya brothers. In order tae prove tae Master Shredder what I can do. So draw your sword an prepare tae fight." **Dragan charged for them.

"Ah, this is not good!" Donnie shouted as he and Leo brought out their weapons as Dragan began the attack, both of them mainly just blocking.

"Dragan! This isn't you! You're under control of Shredder! You can fight it!"

**"Shut up an fight me, Leonardo!" **She shouted as she kicked Donnie in the gut and went to strike at him but Leo intervened, blocking with his sword.

"Fight it, Dragan! Remember when we first met? You didn't freak out like normal people did! You gave us a chance and befriended us!"

"Yeah..ugh..r-remember how you'd help me fix the Shellraiser?" Donnie slowly stood up with his weapon ready but blinked when he noticed Dragan seemed to be hesitating in her attacks.

**"B-Be quiet!" **Dragan jumped back to put space between them staring down at the ground as the memories flood her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling a throbbing pain in her head and dropped her sword, grasping her head.

"Fight it, Dragan! We're your friends!" Donnie shouted to her.

Dragan let out a frustrated scream as she fell to her knees slamming her head against the floor, her body trembling at the pain and confusion.

Donnie went to take a step forward but Leo put his hand out to stop him and shook his head. Leo stared at Dragan and put away his sword as he walked up to her. He bent down in front of her hearing soft, muffled sobs. "Hey, Dragan, shh it's ok." He whispered lifting her head up so she would look at him.

Tears fell down her black eyes and she instinctively went to grab her weapon but Leo saw this coming and grabbed her hands. He leaned forward and planted a deep kiss onto her lips. Dragan's eyes widened as their lips met memories of them together were too much for the worm and she began to feel it thrash around in her head. She pushed away from him and squeezed the sides of her head, letting out another scream and continuously slammed her head against the ground as the worm wiggled and writhed out from her ear screeching as it flopped on to the floor.

Dragan panted heavily and slowly looked down at the worm, her eye color returning to normal and she smashed her fist into the worm, splattering its remains over her fingers and the ground. She slowly looked up at Leo, now back to normal, sorrow in her eyes. **"I'm so sorry..."**

Leo pulled her into an embrace giving her a gentle squeeze. "It's almost over. We still got one more thing to do. You should probably stay behind."

**"Nae..thay still have a hold o' Kara. I have tae help her."**

"We all do. Come on." Donnie walked up and held his hands out to both of them. "Karai has Casey, Mikey, and Raph. We're going to go help them."

Dragan smiled at him and took his hand being helped to her feet. **"Thanks. Ye guys can sneak up on Karai. I'll try tae buy ye some time."**

"Ok, she said for us to meet her at the abandoned station under Grennich street."

**"Good luck guys an Donnie...I'm sorry." **Dragan gave him an apologetic smile before running off.

Kara kept to the roofs still in her armor and growled in frustration not finding any sign of Dragan anywhere. She stood up when a thought occurred to her. "Of course..she'd go straight to the lair but..would she be enough to take on Splinter? Only one way to find out." She went turned to leave when her phone started going off; placing it to her ear when she pressed the green button. "This is Kara."

"Hello Kara." Karai's voice said over the other end. "I'm having such a wonderful time with the turtles. You should come join the fun." She playfully taunted. "Oh, your friend just arrived so you might want to hurry up before the fun ends." Karai hung up the phone and tossed where the turtles were as the footbots began to hang them up from the wall above them. "You're here pretty early." Karai glanced over at Dragan as she stood unresponsive. "See? I knew I could do this without you two. It was too easy, really." She smirked her way. "Now all we need are the final tw-" She leaned backwards dodging Dragan's sword. "What the?!" She turned to see Dragan going for another attack and jumped back, away from her. "Of course.." She hissed.

Dragan stood up straight while spinning her sword and getting into a fighting stance. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes showing their normal color.

"You really are weak!" Karai spat at her.

**"Weak? Or strong enough tae get loose o' Shredder's grasp?" **It was her turn to smirk when Karai narrowed her eyes her way, hissing threateningly at her.

The footbots moved to attack but Karai shot her hand out for them to stop. "Leonardo and Donatello will be here momentarily. I'll just have even more fun until they arrive." Karai's eyes widened in excitement as she charged for Dragan.

"My venom is toxic in any form; even in water. It seeps into the skin in seconds." Karai chuckled as she threw Dragan past the guys just as they came into view.

"Dragan.." Leo panted feeling weak.

**"I'm ok!" **She stood to her feet but blinked when Donnie fell over. **"Donnie!"** She went over to check on him.

"It's over, Leo. You and your friends are finished." Karai stood over him with a smirk on her face.

Hearing the clang of Leo's sword hitting the ground she stood to her feet to see him fall over as well. **"Nae, Leo!" **

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not done with you, yet." Karai grinned while bringing out her weapon.

Dragan glared at her and stood to her feet. **"Ye will pay for hurting ma friends." **Dragan picked up her sword and got into her fighting stance.

"Aw, come now, Dragan, I was doing what you were ordered to do, but better." Karai smirked as she charged going for an aerial attack first, bringing her foot down. Dragan dodged the attack and sliced at Karai's waist only for her to jump up and go for another kick in the face. Dragan brought her sword up to block and when she felt contact she immediately grabbed her ankle and threw her off to the side.

She stood in front of Leo and the others protectively having her sword pointed at Karai. **"Tell me the antidote, now!"**

Karai stood to her feet and grinned at her but blinked when Leo was up on his feet and took down the footbots. "Beating the poison, impressive."

"Shredder..used some kind of brain worm on you." Leo struggled to speak with the poison still in his body.

"Lies won't help you. I'll just have to finish you myself!"

**"You'll have tae get through me first, Karai!" **Dragan shouted and charged at her. Karai lowered herself for an attack but blinked in surprise when Dragan was punched across the face and sent flying towards Leo.

Kara stood in front of Karai, in her fighting stance, and slowly stood up straight not saying a word.

"You made it just in time, Kara." Karai walked to her side and leaned her arm against her shoulder. "Dragan has betrayed Master Shredder and she needs to be punished. Keep her out of my hair while I deal with Leonardo."

Kara clenched her fists but nodded her head. "Understood, Karai." Kara ran at Dragan without hesitation while Karai went for Leo.

**"Kara! Don't ye understand?! We were just pawns o' Shredder! He used a mind control worm on us!" **Dragan dodged her attacks not wanting to hurt her but Kara wasn't letting up. **"Everything he told us was a lie!" **She brought down her sword, Kara using her blades to block again as they both began having a struggle, Kara both physically and mentally.

"Yo..You're wrong.." Kara grunted as she was beginning to be pushed back.

**"The turtles are not oor enemy. Thay are oor friends! Leo, Mikey, Raph..Donatello!" **With a heave Dragan managed to push Kara back noticing she seemed to freeze at that name,but only for a moment. **"Remember aw the good times we had wi them? How he an the others nurtured ye back tae health when ye were sick? How ye both fought side by side?"** She watched as Kara seemed hesitant now.

Kara felt a weird sensation in her mind as Dragan spoke; as if something was moving inside her mind but tried to shake it off. She went to take a step forward but blinked noticing some figures hanging from the wall above her, one of them in particular was very familiar She reached her hands to her head but stopped, a voice echoed inside her head.

_"Stop, it's against Master Shredder's orders." _A voice slithered in her mind.

Her memories were dark, seeing herself and someone else beside her but the person them self was blackened out as if to keep her from remembering. Something in the back of her mind was nagging at her to remove the thing from her eyes but the voice was forcing the feeling back. Her hands hovering near her head she finally placed them over the bandages but when her fingertips went to grab at it she couldn't find a loose end and began to scratch at it with trembling hands trying to get it off.

Dragan put away her sword and slowly walked over to her. **"Here." **She pulled out her switchblade from her pocket and cut a part of it so it began to unravel on its on. Kara moved Dragan's hands away and finished removing it from her eyes, which were closed.

She lifted her head up where the figures were and slowly opened them to see...something she wished she hadn't.

Hanging by their arms and displayed like trophies were Casey Jones, Mikey, Raph, and...Donatello.

Her eyes shot open as the memories came flooding in, every memory of the blackened person was replaced with Donnie. She grabbed the sides of her head, panting heavily as pain jolted through her head. She fell on all fours and before she could let out of scream she puked up a large worm that was screeching and throwing its body everywhere. Kara snatched the switchblade from Dragan's hand and began stabbing it repeatedly, tears streaming down her eyes as she stabbed it one more time, leaning her body weight against her arm.

Dragan went to help her up but when she heard Leo and Karai fighting up ahead she knew Leo needed help but also wanted to stay with Kara. She blinked in surprise when Kara stood to her feet and ran straight for them.

Karai was getting ready to finish Leo off when Kara intervened, punching her across the face.

Leo stared up at Kara seeing her standing over him. "K-Kara?" He looked over at Dragan to see her coming into view and nodded her head. He slowly stood to his feet and took a deep breath lowering his gaze where Karai had bitten him before he began to perform the mantra's Master Splinter taught him.

Karai stumbled backwards, holding her cheek to see Kara glaring at her with tears sliding down her face. "So, you betrayed father to-" She wasn't able to finish for Kara was right on top of her, bringing her fist down once more.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!" Kara screamed as each blow landed on Karai. Karai used her snake arms to bite at her but she was still wearing the armor so it had no effect. Instead, Kara grabbed the snake head and pulled at it, pulling Karai right into her fist and on to the floor.

Kara pinned Karai and raised her fist back. Karai's eyes widened as she stared into Kara's seeing the hatred and rage in them. "I'm going to kill you!" Kara screamed at her, activating her blade and went to slice down at her but was tackled by Dragan.

**"Nae, Kara! Ye are not a murderer!" **Dragan shouted at her as Kara struggled against her grip, her eyes never leaving Karai's

"She must pay for what she has done!" She screamed but no matter what she did, Dragan still held on, tightening her grip on her friend.

Dragan turned to Leo and blinked in surprise to see him glowing. Karai stood to her feet and glared over at Leo thinking now was the time to get rid of him and charged, sending her snake arms to finish him off.

**"I'm sorry, friend." **Dragan knocked Kara out and began to loosen her grip when Kara went limp. She slowly stood to her feet and turned to see whatever Leo had done, he was healed and had managed to force Karai down. She gently laid Kara down before helping Leo bring his brothers and Casey down from the wall.

"You're coming with us, Karai." Leo turned to get her but blinked when she was suddenly gone. "Oh Karai.."

**"Come on, Leo..we need tae save your brothers and Casey..let's go." **Dragan placed her hand on his shoulder before grabbing Kara and Casey carrying them home on her shoulders while Leo took care of his brothers.

While Leo and Master Splinter took care of the guys Dragan stayed out in the livingroom by Kara's side, waiting for her to wake up. Hearing the moans and groans of the others, she knew they were healed and smiled in relief.

Leo walked out and went to her side. "..How's she doing?" He asked softly.

**"She should be waking up soon..I...thank ye for freeing me. I...I..." **Dragan couldn't finish what she was trying to say before she burst into tears, covering her mouth so she wouldn't alarm anyone. **"We..we were in such a dark place..it was horrible. The things they made us do but ye guys...ye saved me, saved us. Thank ye!" **She cried as Leo pulled her in to a hug.

"We are happy to have you back, Miss Dragan." Splinter walked into view with the others right behind him.

"Kara..." Donnie ran over to her side and lifted her hand up, stroking it softly. "Is she..."

Leo nodded to him gently rubbing the back of Dragan's head. "She'll be awake shortly."

"We must give her some space when she wakes up. Her mind must be fragile from the fight she had to endure." Master Splinter explained. "Especially you, Donatello."

Kara stirred awake, beginning to slowly open her eyes but they were foggy and she had trouble seeing what was in front of her.

"She's waking up!" Donnie yelled, smiling wide as he saw the blue eye he loved so dearly, placing his hand over her cheek. "Kara, you're safe now."

Once her vision had cleared she stared up seeing Donnie's face above hers. Her eyes widened the image of him dangling almost lifeless stuck in her mind. She slowly reached her hands up to his face, her fingertips gently brushing the surface of his skin to feel if it was real. "Donnie?" She whispered in hopes she wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, yeah it's me." He laughed softly, tears in his eyes. "I'm here." He brought her close in an embrace and she held on tightly never wanting to let go until she looked down at her arms and she gasped before pushing him away.

Donnie stared at her confused but watched as she was looking down at herself in fright seeing the armor.

She jumped to her feet remembering everything she had done. She began to back away while ripping the armor off. "No..no..no no no...it was just a dream. A bad nightmare. I couldn't have done those horrible things.." She gripped the sides of her head and looked over at Dragan who turned away in shame for both of the things they had done but she thought it was because of what she had done to her.

"No...I-I-I'm sorry..what have I done.." She fell to her knees, gripping the side of her head as she broke down into tears. "Please, forgive me!" She cried out, hugging herself while whispering, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

Dragan walked over to her and bent down at her level, pulling her close and held her tightly.** "I forgive ye, Kara. It is over now." **She said softly in her ear.

Kara let out another cry and hugged Dragan, burying her head in her shoulder, muffling her tears. Dragan gave her another squeeze, crying softly as well.

Master Splinter walked up to them and placed his hands on each of their shoulders. "Come, follow me. I may be able to help you."

Leo and Donnie helped the two girls up and lead them to Master Splinter's room where he performed a mantra to soothe and calm their minds, both of them sleeping peacefully.

"Take them home." Splinter said to his two sons and turned to leave.

Leo and Donnie nodded and took the Shellraiser to their home; both of them placing the girls in their beds. Leo kissed Dragan goodnight. "I'll always protect you." He whispered in her ear before leaving, waiting patiently for Donnie outside.

Donnie stroked Kara's cheek, staring at her for the longest time not wanting to leave her side. He jumped when Leo came into the room and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We need to.." Leo stopped short seeing the tears the fell down his brother's face and he sighed softly before turning to Dragan's room. "We'll watch over them." He smiled gently down at Donnie and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading back to Dragan's room.

Donnie smiled, watching him leave and climbed into her bed, bringing her into an embrace. "I won't ever leave your side." He whispered while moving her bangs from her face and kissing for forehead softly.

Both of them were asleep when a large, dark figure landed on the balcony of the girl's home. It slid the door opening seeming to be surprised that it was unlocked and walked inside. It sniffed the air curiously and went straight for Kara's room. Her door was open and Tigerclaw came into view. He stared down seeing Donnie and Kara cuddled together in their sleep and stared curiously at them. He noted the dried tears on her face and knew she was feeling the effect of being under control and forced to hurt her friends.

His eyes slowly trailed to Donatello and his instincts told him to take care of him now but his eyes went back to Kara. Making a decision, he closed his eyes and placed something down on the nightstand before walking away, leaving no sign that he was there in the first place.

When they sun rose the next morning the rays shined through the window into her room revealing her cap sitting on the nightstand.

* * *

**Soooooo? Whatcha think? *Notes: 1. I had no idea what Karai said regarding the location so I made up something that I could make out. If anyone knows what said then please, tell me so I can change it. 2. Despite being under control with the worm I feel like that they'd still be themselves but would still follow orders and I feel that they'd bond with the henchmen, mainly Tigerclaw because I feel he isn't really a bad person there is some good in him. 3. Kara has more of a dramatic response after being freed because of what she did. She told Shredder about Dragan, fought, brainwashed her, and almost forced her to break the rules of her code, which is a big part of Dragan.* Anyways, you know what to do! Rate/comment! All feedback is appreciated! See you when I see you :D**


	71. Turtles of Time

"Give it up, Leo. There's nothing you can do. It's been weeks since we last saw her; when she poisoned us!" Raph pointed out.

"Is it really a good idea for Dragan and I to tag along with you guys in search for Karai? I know it's been a while since..the 'incident' but I still have pent up rage for her and Shredder. I don't know if I'll be able to hold back if I see her again." Kara turned away, rubbing the side of her arm.

**Perhaps ye hae a point." **Dragan sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. **"Maybe it is best if we go home."** She thought out loud glancing over at Kara.

"No, it's safer if you guys stay with us that way we can keep an eye on you in case something happens." Donnie moved over to Kara and put his arm around her comfortingly before turning to Leo. "If I can't find a cure though we might have to let her go."

"It's not that easy, Donnie. We've been so close to having Master Splinter finally reunite with Karai..we can't give up now. Sometimes you don't have a choice. Sometimes..it's all we can do..keep going on."

Dragan walked up to Leo and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Mikey, being silent the whole time, looked between Donnie and Leo with their girlfriends around their arms. With an annoyed expression and his cheeks puffed out. "That's it!" Mikey suddenly blurted out, standing to his feet. "I'm never having a crush on a girl! Nu-uh! No way! No sir! This turtle is dedicated to one thing and one thing only!"

"Pizza?" Kara asked.

**"Video games?" **Dragan joined in.

"Well..those too but the main thing is...ninja-ing." Mikey then brought out his nun-chucks and showed his ninja moves.

The door leading to the roof opened up and Raph popped his head out with a grin on his face. "Yo, Mikey, got a little ninja-ing for ya right here." Raph stepped out of the doorway revealing a hose in his hands and turned it on, soaking Mikey with water, who was laughing as he tried to get away.

Raph turned the hose on the others, going for Leo first who felt the water hit his shell and jumped backwards in surprise and watching as Dragan was hit next.

She brought out her shield and used it against the water as it sprayed around her but the damage was already done, her top and hair soaking wet.

Kara moved behind Donnie and laughed as he was Raph's next target but he grabbed her, pulling her close to him as they both began to get soaked while Kara tried to flee, laughing all the same.

Everyone was running around and having a good time til a sudden door of sorts opened up in the sky revealing bright, glowing light.

**"What? What is it?" **Dragan came into view, her hair now puffed out and frizzy from the water making Kara burst out in laughter.

"You look like a poodle!" She shouted while holding her sides from laughing so hard.

**"Ha-ha, very funny. Ye know how hard it is tae manage ma hair. Hold on, I may hae a scrunchie in ma pocket..." **Dragan dug through her pocket and smiled brightly, feeling it between her fingers and pulled it out.

Kara watched in amazement as Dragan worked the scrunchie in her mess of a hair only to come out with a cute messy bun with a lock of bang over her face.

"Uh..are you two done yet..because I think we have more important things to worry about..." Donnie stated while pointing at the door, all of them seeing a figure float out.

"I don't think it'll be a problem soon.." Kara blinked when the figure began to fall.

Mikey rushed forward to catch the person only to have them land on top of him. After the dizzy spell, he sat up and looked at the person. "Wah-hoe, are you ok?" Mikey was wide eyed as hearts began to float around her. He stumbled backwards just staring at her.

"Woooah! The Leader, Leonardo. The Warrior, Raphael. The Inventor, Donatello. The Cute One, Michelangelo. The Blind Bandit, Kara Sharper. And The Knight, Dragan Macintosh! In person!"

"Hey, that's me! She knows us, dudes!" Mikey smiled excitedly, looking up at them.

"Yeah, but...how?" Kara looked over at Dragan curiously who shrugged their shoulders just as lost as she was.

"I found you! I actually found you! The turtle warriors and company of legend. This is so grocken cold!" The girl shouts in excitement, jumping up with her fist in the air.

"And company?" Kara looked over at Dragan again with her arms crossed and brow raised. "We were given titles and we're only considered "and company?" I don't buy it."

**"Yeah, what gives?" **Dragan followed Kara's suit, questioning this stranger.

"There were so many names for you two like companions, friends, lovers?" She gave them a coy, cat like smile making both girls and turtles blush and look away shyly. "But you're only dating two of them so we just went with company." The girl smiled, pointing her finger up like it was a known fact.

"Hate to break the girly chat here but us? Legends? What the heck are you talking about? Nobody even knows we exist."

"Nobody knows...yet. But I come from the future and...wow you guys are so famous. Meeting you is way more interesting than meeting Genghis Khan, or Billy the Kid, or Socrates."

"Please, you're saying you're from the future and we're important enough to be in history books. You expect us to believe that?" Donnie looked like was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Psh, please. I've been hiding who I am for so long now. Why would I risk that just to be in history books?" Kara crossed her arms having some doubt in her as well.

**"I dunno, Kara, she did fall from a glowing door that was floating in the sky...plus hae ye seen her outfit? That doesnae look very modern tae me.." **Dragan pointed out, whispering to Kara.

"Yes! You all have saved the world many times." The girl smiled, moving her staff behind her back.

"Awesome! High three!" Donnie yells, he and his two brothers sharing a high three together.

**"Come on, Kara. Mutants, aliens, saving New York. Why is time travel so hard tae believe?" **Dragan smiled giving her friend a gentle nudge with her shoulder but blinked over at Mikey who was beginning to act strange. **"Is he..flirting?...nae wye.."**

"My name is Renet. I'm a Time Master." Renet held her staff up cool like only to lose her balance and stumble around. "Ok..assistant Time Master..in training."

Raph shoved a love struck Mikey out of the way and pointed at Renet. "More to the point, head dress, prove to us you're from the future."

"Oh, right, almost forgot why I came. I was kinda followed by an evil freak from the future who wants to control all of time and space."

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?!" Leo asked just as another light shined from the sky.

"Oh great..." Kara muttered pulling the flap of her cap over her eyes.

**"We're aboot tae get oor answer, aren't we?"** Dragan questioned eyes trailing up towards the bright light.

A large hand was the first thing to appear from the light then the lower half of a goat.

"It's him. Savante Romero."

"El diablo!" Kara yelled dramatically as the thing landed in front of them.

**"Eh, what?" **

"It means devil in Spanish." Donnie commented his eyes never leaving the thing.

**"That...makes sense..."**

"How drull. The early twenty first century. Why would you pick this er-oooh, I see. The turtle warriors, of course."

"And..company!" Kara shouted as they all stood protectively in front of Renet.

"But you must realize they cannot defeat me." Savante ignored Kara, looking right at Renet. "Your history is wrong. Give me the time scepter and I shall let you live." Savante gave a sly grin to Renet, holding his hand out for the scepter.

"Ninja's! Let's welcome this freak, New York style!" Leo and the others charged while Kara and Dragan stayed behind to protect Renet.

"Wait, he's a time guy like you, right?" Kara glanced behind her at Renet who gave her a nod.

"Yeah, of sorts. Why?" Renet questioned, confused.

"Guys! Be careful!" She tried to warn but as they went for an attack Savante pushed a button on his wrist and a glowing yellow bubble appeared around him. When the turtles touched it they were frozen in mid-air. Savante waved his hand and they were sent soaring through the air.

"You uh..think we have a chance to beat a demon thing that can control time?" Kara glanced over at Dragan in her fighting stance.

**"I guess we'll find oot soon enough.."**Dragan took a deep breath and yelled her battlecry, charging for Savante with Kara by her side...only for the same thing to happen to them.

"Give it to me, girl!" Savante advanced towards Renet, ready to snatch the scepter from her hands.

"Not this time!" Renet shouted, aiming the top of the scepter at him and blasting him through the doorway with a blast of energy, the door closing behind him. "Woo! Woah, that was like the most evil Time Master ever, right? No worries! I sent him a hundred million years into the past."

"I think I speak for us all when I say: WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON!" Donnie shouted beginning to lose his cool.

"We were tossed like yesterday's garbage by a demon looking creature who wants to take over time and space." Kara stood up rubbing her head, wincing softly when her hand came in contact with a bruise.

"Oh. Right, yeah, sorry. Let me explain everything." Renet cleared her throat to begin her explanation. "In the future, we Time Masters are protectors of time and space and reality itself. I'm an apprentice of the top guy in our order, Lord Simultaneous. Last night, someone tried to steal the time scepter, a piece of tech that is so advanced it can not only control time; it can bend reality itself. It was Savante Romero, the evil, mutant Time Master. With the scepter he could rule all of reality changing history to suit his cruel whims so I took it from him and used it to lure him to the one era he could be defeated in: Now! By the famous turtle warriors and company!"

"Yeah, um, about that.." Kara began, scratching the back of her head.

"But we didn't defeat him, you did." Leo pointed at Renet

**"Wouldn't that make history wrong?"** Dragan questioned unsure of how to take this news.

The scepter began to suddenly glow. "Oh grugg, this isn't good. Savante is making changes in the past. He's trying to wipe us out in the present!"

"He can do that?"

"Yeah, that happens a lot." Renet admitted, averting her gaze. "I guess I should of let you guys defeat him like history said. Can you help me?"

"Help you?! We don't even know you!" Raph yelled at her.

**"Guys..she's looking for help an wi ma code it says tae always help those in need. If we don't do something now...who knows what might happen next." **Dragan moved beside Renet and turned to her, smiling. **"The Knight is on your side."**

"Come on, guys! One day we're gonna be famous for doing great things! This is one of them!" Mikey shot his arm up making a pose to impress Renet.

Suddenly, the sound of lightning reached their ears and a large orb of light brightened the sky just before a large face appeared, it's booming voice shouting, "Reneeet!"

"Lord Simultaneous..oh, man! I'm so busted!"

"Foolish child! What have you done?!"

"We gotta get out of here! Lord S is gonna kill me!" Renet ran to the other side of the roof and opened another door, jumping right in.

"Renet, wait for me! BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted, following right after Renet without hesitation.

"I uh..have some brownies in the oven.." Kara turned to walk away but made a small noise when she felt a hand firmly grasp her shoulder.

**"Where do ye think you're going? I'm nae aboot tae go on this crazy adventure by maself." **Dragan said trying to keep her voice even and keep the smile, that was twitching at the corner of her mouth, on her face.

"Uhhh..yes?" Kara slowly turned around to face her and made another noise: Dragan's smile widening and the grip on her shoulder tightening. She stared down at Kara with her uncovered eye. **"Wrong answer!" **She picked Kara up and ran for the door while Kara flailed around and screamed for Donnie to save her.

They guys watched this and sighed to one another before following suit, the door closing behind them.

All of them screamed, landing on top of one another surrounded by forestry.

"Ugh, where the heck are we?" Mikey sat up while rubbing his head, getting a look around the area.

"More like "when" are we?" Renet stood up, looking around too.

"Avalon." Donnie began, immediately piquing Dragan's interest. "Camelot. Tower of the Demon? This is not good."

**"Did ye say Camelot?!" **Dragan shot up and grabbed Donnie only to toss him aside, a yelp escaping his mouth, seeing the sign herself. **"Nae wye..you're pulling ma hairs, guys!" **

"Um...guys..look." Leo pointed down below from where they were and they could see a castle and a small village just below them.

"We're in medieval times!" Donnie shouted.

Dragan's face expressed pure happiness as she placed her hands over her cheeks and smiled in excitement.

"WHAT?! WE TRAVELED THIS FAR INTO THE PAST?!" Kara jumped to her feet and pointed at Renet. "Why?!"

"England in the year nine eighty A.D.. That is so cold, right? Isn't that what you say in your time? Cold?"

"It's actually "cool" and no, this is not cool! At all!" Raph yelled in Renet's face, scaring her most likely.

"Um I meant to send him back a hundred million years. You have to help me stop him."

"Are you kidding me?! Where are we suppose to go if we say no? You dropped us into the past, against our wills might I add!" Kara shouted pointing accusingly right at Dragan, who was still in lala land, returning her attention on Renet. "I've been brainwashed and forced to fight against the people I care about! For once, I would of liked a nice, calm evening to just..forget it all! But now I'm here running to fight some mutant demon thing who wants to destroy our existence because someone left the stupid scepter unguarded!"

Everyone stood back at Kara's outburst not knowing how much anger she was really holding in. Donnie went to take a step forward to calm her down but when he heard Renet sigh.

"I-I'm sorry...I know I tend to screw up..alot..but I had to act quickly or else...there would of been no future. I came to your era because I knew, not just with what the legend says, I knew you guys would be the ones to help me..because you guys are just that "cool", right?" Renet gave her a soft smile.

Kara looked at her for a moment before sighing and turning her head away, feeling bad for yelling at her. "I'm sorry for yelling..it's not you I'm mad at..just the situation."

"Looks like we've got no choice, guys. We've gotta save history." Leo stepped up, looking to Renet.

"Yes! You guys are such groovy daddy-o's!" Renet shouted in excitement.

Kara looked over at her and laughed. "Groovy daddy-o's? Hate to break it to ya but we're millions of years behind for that kind of phrasing." She let out a soft laugh, beginning to feel her anger calm down.

"Aw, snap! Renet! I've got a rad idea!" Mikey pulled her to the side and began making these weird motions before pointing at them, making Renet giggle.

"The scepter can do that. It's just a little quantum manipulation."

"Wait, what's a little quantum manipulation?" Kara asked as the scepter began to glow once more before slamming the end onto the ground, a bright light flashing that caused them all the shield their eyes.

When they opened their eyes they say all of them were in their LARPing outfits, except for Dragan, who was wearing the armor of a knight, and a blue cape that reached her ankles. **"Wooah..this is amazing!" **She looked herself over, running her hands over the silver metal of her gauntlets then down at her chest plate and legs. She did a small spin to see her cape floating around her and let out a squeal of excitement.

"Wow, Dragan, you look..amazing." Leo looked at her, a soft blush on his cheeks.

Dragan blushed as well and looked away though she had a bright smile on her face.

"Speak for yourself!" Kara shouted, wearing her dragon outfit. "I can't wear this! I might get attacked!"

"Hmm..I guess I could give it a try. Hold on." Renet twirled the scepter only this time, pointing it right at her.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut expecting it to be painful but when nothing happened she opened her eyes to see Renet leaning against the scepter with a smile on her face. "So, what do you think?"

She looked down at herself and blinked in surprise seeing she was wearing a white, turtleneck leotard top; the neck actually reaching over and covering her face below the nose, black baggy pants that were pulled up and tied around her knees with her gloves hanging around a belt over her waist, ankle length black, leather boots, and a waist length black cape. She stared wide eyed at herself then up at Renet before suddenly pouncing on her, clinging to her tightly. "This is so awesome! I take back everything I said! This is so cold! I love it!"

Renet blushed softly at the hugging and gave a soft laugh. "Heh, i-it's ok. I forgive you. Wait..do you hear that?" She looked around as Kara let her go and closed her eyes, pointing forward.

"A group of knights are coming this way on horseback." She whispered and looked up just as they came into view.

"See? I told ye he was not here. We were suppose to turn left from the mulberry bush!" One knight said but blinked looking down at them. "Halt, strangers! This land belongs to the King! What business have ye here? Oh? Blessed horse, I think the little green ones are orcs."

Kara looked away trying not to laugh.

One knight stopped in front of Raph, their horse snorting air out and scared Raph to where he fell to the ground. "Oi, that one right there is an ugly one, there it is."

"Who're you calling ugly?" Raph smacked the knight's stick away from him as he stood.

Kara and Dragan were trembling trying to contain their laughter.

"Eh, look at this one, the fiercest of the lot. I bet he eats children for dinner, that he does."

"I don't eat people, dude! I'm a pizzatarian!" Mikey crossed his arms at the knights.

Kara and Dragan had enough and bursted into laughter grabbing the attention of the knights. One noticed the symbol on Dragan's shield and pointed their sword accusingly at her. "Ye have the shield of Sir Macintosh! Did ye steal it from him while his back be turned?! Thief!"

**"Wah? Nae wye! I'm not a thief!" **Dragan was taken aback by their sudden accusation.

"A woman has no place in the order of the knights." Another knight pointed out. "It be a man's job to protect the king and his land. Do not feint, maiden fares. We will free you of your evil orc captors and bring this thief to the dungeons to await trial."

"Uh..you did not just call my friend a thief. Prepare to eat those words, metal man." Kara went to slip on her gloves but blinked when Dragan shot her arm out in front of her.

**"Nae, this be ma fight, Kara." **Dragan brought out her sword and shield, stepping towards her challenger.

"Attack the Pizzatarians!" One Knight shouted as both sides went in to fight.

Kara leaned back to watch the fight knowing that the knights wouldn't be a match for the guys so instead, turned her attention to Dragan.

She blocked the knights attack with her shield noticing his posture was somewhat sloppy so she swung her sword towards his feet causing him to stumble backwards trying to evade her attack and lifted her sword up, bringing it down on his head, knocking him to the ground. **"Now,"** Dragan began standing over him with her sword pointed at his head. **"Tak that back." **She glared down at the knight making him quiver with fear.

**"Now, what do we hae here?" **A male voice called out from within the woods.

"Dragan, look ou-!" Kara shouted as a tall man in silver, dented armor was suddenly next to Dragan, swinging his sword at her.

She jumped back in time to evade the attack. Instantly, she could tell that this knight was different.

**"Why ye be attacking ma men for?" **The knight asked he and Dragan circling each other.

**"Thay attacked ma friends an I first. We only retaliated an defeated them." **Dragan looked the man's armor over when she noticed something very peculiar; the sword he carried was the exact same one she had in her hands. _**"Nae wye..could it be...thay did say Macintosh...maybe.."**_

"Sir Macintosh! These fowl orcs were going to eat these young maidens here!" The knight stood up to look at the knight. "We were only trying to protect them!"

**"Wait...Macintosh?" **Dragan asked, slowly beginning to lower her weapon.

**"Well...thay do look like goblins but I suppose it is time we got tae the bottom o' this." **The knight put away his sword and took his helmet off revealing long, going a little past his shoulders, red hair that was tied in a loose ponytail, green and blue eyes similar to Dragan's, freckles across his cheeks, and a small scruff of red beard on his chin. **"We mean ye aw nae harm, goblins. Free thyn maidens an we will let ye go. If not, then we will slaughter thee." **

**"Nae wye...Drago Macintosh?"** Dragan whispered, dropping her shield in shock.

**"Aye, that be ma name. Who are ye?" **Drago looked down at her in confusion when he seemed to notice something odd about her. **"Ye seem..familiar...hae we met before?" **He walked over to her and bend down to his knees to get a good "eye to eye" look at her. **"Wait a minute.."** He leaned over and picked up the shield recognizing the symbol of the black dragon curling around itself. **"This be ma shield...how did ye come across it?"**

"This is getting kinda weird.." Kara leaned towards Renet, whispering, "She won't get in trouble if they meet right? I'm pretty sure that is her ancestor."

"I think it'll be alright. As long as she doesn't reveal who she really is then we should be ok...I think."

"I don't mean to butt in but did Dragan just say he was a Macintosh? As in, her last name?" Leo cut in looking between the two then over at Dragan.

"I think we're missing the most important fact here!...They look like each other!" Mikey whispered loudly for them to hear making all of them look over at them.

Drago lifted her bangs from her face and seemed utterly surprised but had a small grin on his face. **"Hey, now, ye look a lot like me. We would not happen tae be related, would we?"** He chuckled softly moving his hand from her face but blinked in surprise when she suddenly hugged him. His arms hovered in the air over her but he soon relaxed, wrapping his arms around her; for some reason it felt right.

Renet was trying to get Dragan's attention and warn her not to tell him anything but she wasn't paying attention.

**"Funny. I figured I was the only Scottsman here in England." **Drago commented letting go of Dragan and standing up. **"That symbol be a proud part o' ma family clan. Where did ye come across it?"** He asked Dragan somewhat suspicious.

Dragan blushed softly and looked away. **"I am a fan o' yours, Sir Macintosh..I hae been told that just because I am a woman that..I cannae be a knight but I am willing tae prove thase people wrong. I painted this symbol as inspiration. Ye hae inspired me tae fufill ma dreams." **Drago seemed taken back at this news, his cheeks reddening at the praise.

**"Wow, I had nae idea..that's...wow."** Drago chuckled his cheeks lighting up shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. He took a deep breath to calm himself and stood straight, looking down at her with soft eyes. **"The world will not always be on your side. Ye will be met wi many challenges as a knight but ye must remember wi courage an truth ye can conquer anything. As oor code says: A true knight is not measured by the size o' their strength; but by the size o' their hearts. Stay strong, young knight, an ye will become one o' the greatest out thare." **He placed his hand over her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Dragan felt tears come to her eyes but she quickly rubbed them away and gave a nod. **"I promise, I will become a great knight." **

Drago smiled down at her but blinked when the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the moment. Both of them looked over at Renet, with a smiling, teary eyed Kara by her side, look at them with a nervous smile; not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Please, sir knights, you must understand. These turtles are not orcs; they're friendly goblins from the uh..western realms."

Drago looked down at Dragan then over to his fellow knights. **"Lower thyn weapons. I trust their words."**

One knight lifted up the helmet revealing a scrawny face with a scruffy beard and unfocused eyes. "Oooh, I see. Friendly goblin, will you live in my cellar and make shoes?" The knight walked up to Raph, smiling.

"I can make your face into a shoe!" Raph growled.

Donnie placed his hand over his shoulder and moved him aside so he could speak instead. "Good sir, we're trying to find the tower of Savante Romero."

Drago blinked in surprise at them all. **"What?!"**

"E-Gad! You do not want to go there! You do not want to even speak his name lest you summon him."

**"Aye, his words speak truth.** **Our King has commanded us tae seek oot the demon an slay him." **

"Who? Savante Romero? That punk? Pleeease! I can take that hornheaded freak in my sleep. He's chump change! A crumb snatcher! He's..." Mikey looked at everyone's expression and sighed. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Savante growled as he threw his fists in the air, smacking Mikey away. "Fools!" He reached for Renet and grabbed the scepter, throwing her aside and causing her to lose her grip.

"Finally. The scepter is mine!" Savante held the scepter high in victory, adding an evil laugh.

"Tis the demon from the tower!" A knight screamed as they all retreated.

**"Fellow knights! Cease the retreat! We dae not run away like cowards!" **Drago yelled after them but they were already out of sight. He let out a sigh and glanced over at Dragan in embarrassment. **"Thay are still in training."** Drago lowered his helmet over his head and pulled out his sword. **"For King an Glory!" **He shouted, raising his sword high before charging for the demon, Dragan right beside him.

Savante raised the scepter, slamming the end on the ground as the timer on the scepter glew bright at them all. "You shall forever be stuck in the confines of time." Savante chanted just as Drago and Dragan raised their swords to strike him down; he disappeared.

Everything seemed to blur and soon the scene replayed, Savante's words echoing at them as they all go to charge but Renet stood there somewhat confused. It happened once again before they began to realize something wasn't right.

"What the heck is going on?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Yeah, didn't this just happen?"

"That demon is toying with us!" Kara yelled in anger just as they were sent back to the beginning of the scene once more.

"Savante must of stuck us in some kind of time loop." Donnie observed while Savante repeated the words again.

"Dudes! I'm starting to think we'll forever be stuck in the confines of time!"

"Well, head dress! You got us into this." Raph pointed at Renet as she slammed her fists together, wearing some kind of knuckle busters, it beginning to glow as the scene went to repeat.

When Savante began his chant Renet did an uppercut on him and sent him flying as the time loop around them cracked and shattered.

Donnie and Kara stared amazed at Renet. "You punched out the time loop? That. Is...awesome!" Donnie and Kara pulled her into a group hug. "That was so cool! I thought I was the only one who liked punching stuff. You have to get me some of those!" Kara's eyes sparkled with stars as she held her hand to examine them.

"Come on. We have to find Savante!" Kara followed after Renet and jumped in joy when she found out they were going by horseback.

"This is so cool! It's been ages since I've ridden on a horse!"

Dragan sheathed her sword and looked up at Drago. **"Come wi us. It will be a great adventure!"**

Drago pulled his helmet off his face and shook his head. **"Sorry, lass, but I must find ma fellow knights. Thay need me more. Plus, I believe that wi ye by their side thay'll be in good hands. Keep your head high an your spirits higher, young knight." **He bent down and kissed the top of her head before turning around and leaving.

Dragan watched him leave and she held her hand close to her chest wanting to stay with and fight along side him but knew she didn't belong here. She blinked when he turned around and gave her a cheerful grin with a wave. She smiled brightly in return reaching her arm up high and waving back at him. She waited til he was gone before turning to her friends and went to climb on to the horse with Leo til she noticed Raph having trouble and laughed. **"Here, Raph, I'll help ye."**

Kara glanced back at Donnie with a bright grin on her face when she felt his arms around her waist. "I'm a little rusty but I'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Let's try that way. Come on." Leo pointed to the direction as Dragan strolled over beside him.

**"How do ya guys know how tae ride horseback? **Dragan asked as Kara rode to them.

"My aunt owns a farm back in Michigan. Horses were one of the main animals she had. She taught me how to ride and care for them." Kara smiled looking over at Leo. "What about you two?" She asked as they began their journey.

**"Sorta similar tae ye but it was a family friend who awned it. I would help wi chores and when I was old enough, before we moved, I was taught how to ride as well."**

"That is cool." Kara looked over at Mikey seeing him in tears and wondered what that was about but shrugged.

It was dark by the time they were close to Savante's tower.

"Savante's tower is just beyond this uber, creepy cemetery." Leo said as he lead the way.

"Did you seriously just say "uber", Leo?" Kara chuckled but blinked as they entered the cemetery. "Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?"

"Can we go, like, around the uber creepy cemetery?" Mikey asked in a scared tone.

"I'm with you on that.." Kara stared down at all the skeletons and tombs, shuddering.

"Big, bad elven prince scaaared?" Raph taunted Mikey with a grin on his face making Dragan roll her eyes.

Raph was chuckling to himself as Savante himself appeared above them. The horse Dragan and Raph were on became startled and bucked back while Dragan tried to calm it down it forced Raph off with a yell, landing on his back as she managed to calm the horse.

"Fools!" He yelled causing the horses to become nervous. "Do you think you can stop the greatest Time Master ever? Savante Romero rules everything. Even death." The scepter glew and he raised it high above him as skeletons around them began breaking through the ground and climbing out of their tombs revealing fallen warriors.

"It's another horror movie!" Kara screamed as the horses became scared as well and bucked off their riders, fleeing the scene. "Hey, you're suppose to be trained!" She yelled after them as she stood. She turned to help Donnie up and jumped up as skeleton arms shot up and began grabbing his face. "Oh, no you don't!" She pulled the arms off of him and helped him to his feet.

"Dude, this is like my worst nightmare times ten!" Mikey said as he helped Renet to her feet.

"Even worse than a world without pizza?" Donnie questioned looking over at Mikey who had to ponder that for a moment. "Ok, second worst."

The skeleton warriors surrounded them, beginning to slowly advance.

Kara brought out her gloves and activated the blades as she moved into her fighting stance and charged, dodging their swords and sliding behind them, slicing their heads off or punching them to dust. "Ok..this is a little too easy. Skeletons aren't too hard."

**"We got this, Kara. Nae need tae be afraid." **Dragan called from behind her, attacking with ease. She sliced another in half and stood victorious til she noticed it begining to shake and sit up on it's own. She raised her defenses watching as the skeleton making putting itself back together and stand up again as if nothing happened.** "Ok, I was wrong..."**

"Well, my energy knuckles are burned out and the only weapon I have left is a single entropy dart. One last resort to destroy the scepter." Renet said as she and Mikey were back to back surrounded by skeletons.

"Destroy the scepter? But we'll be trapped here forever!" Donnie smacked a skeleton away with his staff, moving to Mikey and Renet's side with Raph, Kara, and Dragan joining them.

"I don't know how much more I can dish out.." Kara panted punching another skeleton across the face, its head popping off.

Leo rode towards them on the horse, slicing another skeleton and looked down at them.

"Come on, warriors of legend! Let's ride!" Just as he said that the horses charged in, running over some skeletons and stopped in front of them.

"So they are trained!" Kara said as they climbed on with their partners and rode out of the cemetery, Renet letting out a battlecry and Mikey staring with hearts in his eyes, falling even more in love.

The skeletons went to follow but once their feet left the grounds of the cemetery the bones fell apart on the spot.

They reached the cliff in front of the tower and they reared their horses all of them shouting their battlecries before making their way to the entrance.

Hiding above the ceiling pillars they found the room Savante was in.

"-I really want to see the look on the other Time Master's faces when I neutralize them." He chuckled darkly before leaning his hand against the knuckles of his hand. Everyone was crouched above him ready to attack but waiting for the right moment.

"Come on, attack. I haven't got all the time in the world. Most of it, yes." He stared into the timer of the scepter as they all jumped down to attack but he paused them in midair, the timer still going down on the scepter. "Toys are such fun." He chuckled, flicking the timer as the sands began reversing, the turtles and others as well.

"Ok, guys. We'll sneak across on that chandelier chain and wait..didn't we just use this?" Leo looked over at Donnie for answers.

"Oh no. He's messing with time again."

"Get him!" Raph yelled as everyone but Kara and Dragan charged, watching as their friends were bubbled.

Kara glanced over at Dragan and gave her a nod, pointing for her to stay here while she goes around the other side for a surprise attack from both of them. Both Kara and Dragan climbed down silently while Savante began to wonder aloud what to do with them.

Kara turned towards Renet noticing she was aiming at Savante and remembered she had a last resort and shook her head for her not to and placed her finger to her lips. Kara looked over at Dragan and gave a nod as they both advanced towards Savante, Kara running at his side and Dragan to his back.

"What?!" Savante noticed her as she closed in and went to aim the scepter at her only to yell in pain when Dragan sliced her sword down his back. Kara then jumped up and sent her fist flying in his face forcing him to drop the scepter.

Renet used the entropy dart to burst her and Mikey's bubble.

Savante went to grab at Kara but looked down when a chain wrapped around his torso, restraining his arms at his sides. As soon as he let go of the scepter the bubbles around the guys bursted, dropping them to their feet.

"Noo!" Savante roared as flames formed inside his mouth. The whole room began to tremble as the cogs and wheels of the clocks began to separate and move causing them all to lose their footing, the scepter falling to the lower levels.

Everyone soon fell after the scepter, landing on different cogs. Kara wasted no time in jumping to her feet and going for the scepter, Dragan right behind her.

Savante dropped down to them and Dragan turned, fighting him off with her sword and shield as Kara went to reach for the scepter he smacked Dragan aside, throwing her into a sideways cog and shot fire out of his mouth at Kara forcing her to jump back away from the scepter and watch it fall. She grinned when she saw Renet and Mikey going for it and decided to by them some time, charging for Savante but he grabbed her by the face and threw her towards the edge to fall to her demise. She let out a yell but blinked when she felt a hand grab her waist and pull her close to them. Seeing Donnie she smiled in relief before going after Savante.

Dragan landed on top of and chuckled as he yelled out in anger, throwing her aside but she caught her footing and charged, slamming her shield into his stomach area. She glanced over seeing Donnie close to the scepter and thrusted her sword to stab at him but he grabbed the sword with his hand and threw it aside, headbutting her, and knocking her down.

He walked over her as she groaned in pain and lifted Donnie up by his cape, opening his mouth to burn him alive.

Raph ran at him, axe raised and slammed it down onto his wrist, damaging the clock on it and causing it to malfunction and electrocute him; forcing him to let Donnie go and the tower to stop moving.

Savante was brought to his knees and he slowly looked up at them, Leo helping Dragan to her feet, Raph with Renet, Donnie and Kara side by side, and an angry Mikey glaring at him. "Oh dear.."

Mikey spin kicked Savante down to the lower level.

"It's the blue button, Donatello!" Renet shouted, Donnie having the staff in his hands.

He walked to the edge, looking at the staff. "Let's see how this thing works." He pressed the blue button, the scepter glowing bright and pointed it right at Savante.

"Turtle, let's talk before you make any more rash decisions." Savante cringed while cowering away.

"I think you mean to say, "Turtle Warrior of Legend."" Kara smirked down at him, her arms crossed as the light hit Savante and sent him away through a door.

Once it closed, Donnie turned around to look at Renet.

"So are you sure this time? Is he gone for good?"

"Absolutely...sort of. Ninety six percent certain?" Renet glanced over at Raph with an innocent smile on her face.

Suddenly, the large face from before popped up above them.

"Renet! You must come back to the future now! You are grounded!"

"Uggh, gruck. On my way Lord Simultaneous. Just gotta drop off the turtles and company first."

"Oh! The Turtle Warriors of Legend. Very cold." The face grinned just before disappearing.

Kara turned to Donnie and smiled at him. "Ok, when you shot Savante back into time...that was very hot."

Donnie blushed deeply rubbing the back of his head but cleared his throat and acted as if it was nothing. "Well, it comes naturally." He smirked, his eyes closed but blinked when Kara suddenly pounced on him, smothering him with kisses.

"Um...I'm going to need to staff back." Renet blinked down at him as he raised it up for her to grab, Kara still kissing him.

"Ok, everybody, let's go home." Renet wiped away the sweat off her forehead as she took the staff back but blinked when Mikey grabbed her attention.

"Um..Renet..can we kick it in the future together? Just you and me? For a little while?" Mikey shyly played with his elf ears, it making a boing sound, as he closed his eyes.

Dragan placed her hands over her cheeks, watching Mikey.

"Aww, I would love that, Mikey. Maybe someday." Renet grabbed his chin and kissed him on his cheek.

**"Oh ma gosh. This is so cute!" **Dragan squealed, hugging Leo's arm, watching Mikey's reaction.

"Heh, guess he's finally growing up, huh?" Leo glanced down at his happy, fallen brother then over at Renet.

"Let's go home heroes." She smiled while activating a door for them.

Kara and Donnie stood up, kiss marks all over Donnie's face and jumped through together.

Then Leo and Dragan.

Raph behind them rolling his eyes in disgust.

And lastly, Mikey and Renet who grabbed each others hand and jumped through, Mikey yelling, "Cowabunga!"

Thunder and Lightning crashed around them and Kara suddenly grew nervous.

"Oh no! Time interference!" Renet yelled over the sounds. "Somethings wrong!"

Kara felt a pulling sensation and she glanced behind her seeing everyone getting pulled back. Turning around, she went to grab Dragan's hand for them to start a chain as Renet tried to freeze them in place.

Suddenly, a hole in space appeared behind them and sucked them all in.

"Renet!" Mikey shouted as he tried to reach for her just before they all disappeared.

Landing on the ground again, Kara rose to her feet, rubbing her head. "There's got to be a better way to travel.." She looked around and began to shake everyone.

"Where the heck are we now?" Raph yelled in annoyance.

"The time stream must of been messed with." Leo explained adjusting his helmet. "Now we're in.."

"Japan?" Donnie finished as they walked to the edge, overlooking the city.

"What time are we in, though?" Kara asked.

**"It looks tae be modern..but we cannae know for sure just yet.."**

"Look out!" Kara yelled as three arrows landed in front of Dragan causing her and the others to jump back and bring out their weapons.

Ninja's in red uniforms surrounded them.

"Dudes...ninjas." Mikey whispered.

"I think we're in..deep trouble." Leo narrowed his as the ninjas readied for an attack.

* * *

**You all know the routine! Rate/Comment! All feedback is very much appreciated. See you when I see you :D**


End file.
